Not As It Seems
by princessangel396
Summary: Bella isn't a normal girl.Demons, witches, you name it, shes met and killed it.Same as her brothers.Now she's in Forks, & nothing is as it seems.What will she do when she not only has to race to save the ones she loves, but has fallen for what she hunts?
1. The World Will Never Do

**Not A 17-Year-Old Girl **

**I don't own Supernatural nor Twilight but I wish I owned me some Winchesters!**

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

It was another day, which meant another town. But that's just how it was for me. _Nothing new, nothing exciting,_ I thought to myself as I pulled my ear bugs out of my ears and put my iPod away, sighing. I looked out the window of the Impala and the trees almost seemed to move by thanks to my brother's fast driving. If you were to looked at me from afar, you would see a somewhat tall, well in shape seventeen year old girl. Nothing to fear, right? Wanna guess again? I can have someone on their ass in less than five seconds on their best day if they give me the chance, and they would, since I'm such a _sweet little girl._ I knew things I shouldn't have to know. Lots of people know more than one language, but I can speak three. You don't wanna know why I know those. I travel a lot, too - been to at lest thirty-five out of the fifty United States. It was okay. I like being in a car more than being on land. Much more interesting if you'd ask me. The only downside was not really having a house, or place to stay. Motels pretty much sucked, and smelled like crap, but hey. They were a place to sleep for the night, and was better than nothing. Almost, that is, better than nothing. You get to listen to a lot of music, too, when you're always in a car. Some Led Zeppelin' albums, Deep Purple... anything old school. None of that crap of today that people call music. I didn't really have any hobbies. Nothing like video games or board games or something. I tried bird watching once. Worst five seconds of my life. But there was always knowing how to hustler someone out of their paycheck without a second thought. That was pretty fun, but I don't think that could be called a hobby. I even know how to hi-jack a car in less than a few minutes. Now _that _was fun. Now that you know all of that, look again. What would anyone see?  
That's what I thought. The same seventeen year old girl from before, right? Well, that's wrong. I'm dangerous. There are things out there, things that would make even the bravest person want to go and hid under their bed if they were convinced there's nothing under there. But there always is. Under your bed, I mean. It will make blood run cold, and it will make life a living hell. Believe me. I would know. When I was little, there were no bed time stories where the prince meets the princess and they fall madly in love and live happily ever after. No, nothing like that, but really. Who needs that crap anyway? There were the stories of what kind of creature my father killed that week, if he even came back within a week. However, it's not like I was ever truly alone, I always had my brothers who I can count on for anything. Who I can trust with my life, and I know because I have. I looked down at my arm, where I could see the raw pink skin of my new, barely healing scar, even after three weeks. I didn't feel like thinking about how I had gotten it. That would probably depress the hell out of me, and I didn't want, or have the time to throw myself a pity party. I sighed again.

"What's with the sighing today, Miss Bella?" My older brother behind the wheel asked. My other brother answered before I could.

"Aw, man just leave her alone, you know how she get's when we go somewhere new. She just needs time."

"Well, no need to be a bitch about it."

"How is that being a bitch?"

"I asked her a question and you go all girl on me. 'She just needs time' when did you become such a woman?"

"Anyone in their right mind would know what I'm talking about. And I'm not a bitch!"

"Well stop acting like one!"

"I'm not!"

"Guys, I can hear you, you know?" I told them, not being able to stop the smile from coming to my lips.

"Sorry Bells." I smiled, shaking my head. My brothers were weird, but I liked them that way.

"It's okay, and I'm sorry. It's just sometimes I get so sick of this!" I finally told them.

"The last hunt pretty much sucked, and I'm bored as hell. Never seeing Dad, never really having a home..." I trailed off. It's not so much as wanting a house that I was bitching about. I just didn't feel like driving around anymore. I sighed.

"But really. I'm one of the lucky ones having brothers like you. How many people can say they get to spend so much time with their brothers and like it? Well… not all the time." I finish in a mumble.

"Hey, I heard that! And you're not so bad yourself, kid." Dean told me.

"What he means to say is: we love you too." Sam corrected.

"Again with the feelings," Dean sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Dude, give it a rest, for once in your life!" Sam told him.

"I told you, no chick flick moments." Dean replied, taking one hand off the wheel and weaving it once.

"Well if you would just leave the poor girl alone for once in her life…"

"One: She's not a girl. She's our sister. Two: we May sleep in motels but we're not that poor." he then smirked.

"We can have all the money we ever need." I knew he was thinking about all of the scams we can and will pull, and how even if the money we got from it wasn't really ours, it still counted.

"And finally: if I leave her alone; that would be abandoning my job as her brother. Then what love would she feel?" I guess he did have a point. But I wasn't gonna tell him that.

"Well-" started my favorite brother of the moment.

"Not now! I love this song!" Dean shouted as he turned up the radio.

_Back in black I hit the sack  
I've been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes, I'm let loose  
From the noose  
That's kept me hanging about  
I've been looking at the sky  
'Cause it's gettin' me high  
Forget the hearse 'cause I never die  
I got nine lives  
Cat's eyes__Abusin' every one of them and running wild._

_'Cause I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
I'm back in black  
Yes, I'm back in black_

"Really man, AC/DC? Do you listen to anything less then thirty years old?" Sam asked in annoyance.

"Watch your mouth, Sammy Boy, AC/DC is classic." I couldn't help but sing along with him. It _was_ a catchy song.

_Back in the back  
Of a Cadillac  
Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack  
I'm in a bang  
With a gang  
They've got to catch me if they want me to hang  
Cause I'm back on the track  
And I'm beatin' the flack  
Nobody's gonna get me on another rap  
So look at me now  
I'm just makin' my play  
Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way_

_'Cause I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
I'm back in black  
Yes, I'm back in black_

"Sorry Sammy, but he's right on this one, that song is classic." I told them, leaning back in my seat.

"Well the girl has good taste, I'll give her that." Dean said with a smirk.

"You're just happy she doesn't worship that Miley Cyrus girl." Sam commented.

"Millie who?" Dean asked in confustion.

"Never mind," Sam sighed. I didn't even want to know how he knew who Miley Cyrus was.

"So, where are we going again?" I asked before they could start bitch fighting again.

"Some place called Forks," Dean laughed.

"I know: someone must have been smoking something good when they named that place." Me and Sam just rolled our eyes. Well, that was Dean for you.

"We may even find some jobs 'round there too. Last time I checked, some weird shit was going down a few towns over."

"Animal attacks may be? There is a lot of wild live down there." Sam mused. Always thinking, that boy is.

"I don't think so. Not unless they have deer up there that make Bibi look pure evil," when you hear the word 'job' what do you think of? What is your first thought? Waking up early, driving somewhere, working a nine till five and then going home to a family, maybe a dog or cat? That's what I believe to be the first thought of any one person in the world. All but one kind, the kind that we are, my dad, my brother's Sam and Dean, and then there's me, and maybe some other people in the world. Because when you say: 'I think we found a job' to one of us, we go straight for the salt. Why would we do something stupid like that? Because that's what we do, who we are. I'll cut the bullshit now, and just get on with it. We are hunters. What do we hunt? Easy: what everyone else doesn't even know exist.

* * *

**Thank you, and please review! Reviews mean so much to me and I'll update faster! This is my first try at a twilight/supernatural fan fiction so tell me what you think And Feel free, to ask any questions. Thank you!**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Over My Head (Cable Car) -The Fray **

**Me against the World -Simple Plan **

**Back In Black -AC/DC**

**Rest in Pieces -Saliva**


	2. Waiting for the Sun

**I don't own Supernatural or twilight and I can't wait for tonight... Supernatural is coming back on! **

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

"Dean, how much longer till we get there?" I asked, becoming inpatient.

"30 minutes tops, Baby Girl. But we're gonna have to stop for gas." He replied.

"Joy." I mumbled to myself.

"Come on Bells, I'll get you one of those slushy things you like so much." Sam offered me with a smile.

"I'm not five, Sam." I said in a voice that meant to back off. I knew I was being mean to him when he was only trying to be nice, but I've been in a car with two guys for eight hours now, you can see how that would be getting to me.

"I'll get you a large one." I gave him my best smile, and stuck out my hand.

"Deal," And with that, we were on our way.

**

* * *

**

"Whoa, Bell, slow down, you don't want a brain freeze." Sam told me in a disappointed tone.

"Oh calm down Sammy, kill a demon? Sure! Drink a 28oz slushy, someone call the Brain Po-Po." Dean said in a mock scared voice. I couldn't help it and laughed. Well, that wasn't a very good idea. Next thing I know, slushy is coming out of my nose. It's not a good feeling.

"Aw, not in my car, Bella! Not in my baby!" Dean exclaimed. Sam just started laughing so hard I thought he was going to hurt himself. Jerk.

"Ha, ha. Yes, it's very funny. You all can stop now." I told them, trying to get the stuff out of my nose. Sam calmed down a little while Dean looked like he was going to pass out.

"Dean, are you okay?" I asked him, hoping he was okay. I've seen my brother look like that a few times, and the outcome was never good.

"Did-did you get any on the seats?" He asked me nervously.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"The seats. Did you get any of that slushy crap on the seats?" He asked in a panicked voice. I rolled my eyes. If there was one thing that could make Dean freak out, it was something happening to his beloved car.

"Is that all you care about?" I yelled at him.

"Right now, yes! Now is my baby okay?"

"Oh, shut up, Dean. Your car is as fine as one over 40 can expect to be." I rolled my eyes again.

"So she's okay?" He asked for the 100th time. I swear, when I finally reached the age of knowing when something was annoying, Dean was the first thing I noticed.

"Dean, she said the car is fine, it's fine. Let it go." Sam told him in a tone much how I was feeling,

"Thank you Sammy, at lest one of my brothers love me." I said loudly into Deans ear. Sitting behind Dean had its perks.

"Oh, I love you; I just love this car more." Dean said with a smirk on his face. I knew that wasn't true (well I hope it isn't true) but I pouted anyway.

"Aw, Izzy, you know I didn't mean it. Don't give me that look." Only he and Sam could call me Izzy and get away with it. And sometimes, I still didn't like it.

"What look, Deanie?" I asked in an all-too-innocent voice. All I had to do was play the cute baby sister card and I had my brothers like _that. _It was times like these that I liked being a girl. That look and voice just wouldn't work if a boy did it. I didn't want to think how it would be if I was a boy trying to pull that shit. I would probably get the shit kicked outta me.

"That look! The Bella look - the 'I can get whatever I want if I look at you like _that_' look!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Dean. Did you take your pills today?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

"Oh, shut it Hell-Bells." he glared.

"But if I shut up, then why would I want to give you this?" I replied, taking out the rolled up poster from my handbag.

"Whatca got there, kid?" Dean asked looking in the rear-view mirror. Why does he have to call me kid? I'm only eight years younger than him. Sam took it from my hands gently.

"A list of all the missing people dating back to when it started happening until two weeks ago. Where do you get this?" Sam asked looking impressed.

"I have my ways." I told them, blowing on my nails with a smirk.

"Bella," They both said at the same time.

"You know, you really shouldn't do that. You're not twins," I told them. They didn't say anything; all they did was look at the poster, so I just pushed myself back, and growled. They just laughed. They _laughed _at me!

"Aw, is the kitty mad?" Dean asked between laughs.

"You growl like a kitten. It's kind of cute!" Sam said while laughing.

"Shouldn't you be keeping your eyes on the read, Dean?" He was looking at the list and I really didn't want to die going 70 M.P.H. on a free-way.

"Shut it kid, I've been driving since I was 12." I really didn't want to know.

"Now, where did you get this?" He asked, his voice still holding amusement.

"I saw this dead kid, so I was like, 'Hey, I see you!' and then they was all 'Oh, well here!' and they gave it to me." I told him with a straight face.

"Bella, be real here." I didn't think Sam would be the one to say that to me. I can never have any fun. I bet ya good old Haley Joel would appreciate a joke like that. My brothers? Not so much.

"I'm sorry. Fine, I got it at the gas station. I took it off the bored when the guy wasn't looking. Happy?" I thought my made-up story was a hell of a lot better than the real one, but hey. Who was I to have any real fun with my brothers all uptight and shit?

"Like I could eat pie!"

"Dean, shut up!" _Really_.

"But I want me some pie!" He cried. The thing with Dean is, well, he was pretty much a cry baby sometimes. Mostly when he was hungry, but still. It happened.

"Well, I think something supernatural is differently going on up there." Sammy said looking deep in thought.

"Yes, but what?" I asked after a few minutes

"Well, you all can think about that later. Come on, we're here."I looked up to see a small, but nice looking brick house with a black front door.

"Aw, it's kind of cute! Don't you think, Dean?" I asked as I grabbed my bag from the floor of the car.

"Not really." He said, getting out of the Impala and getting his bags out of the trunk. Sam seeing my sad face came over to me and put his arm over my shoulders.

"I think it's nice."I smiled at him.

"Thanks Sammy," He just nodded his head and pulled me along up the steps to the door.

"Tell me why we rented this thing again?" Dean complained.

"One, it's not a 'thing' Dean, it's a house! I never remember having a house…" I started trying to think of a time when we had anything close to one. All I could think of was Bobby's. He's like a second father to us. And he's a hunter too. I looked back to see Sam and Dean with sad looks on their face.

"Look kid, if we could have, you know we never would've picked this life for you." Dean told me. I knew that while Dean liked what he did, he would never want that for his little sister. And I knew Sam never wanted this life for any of us. He wanted to go to college, get married and have a family. And when you're a hunter that's next to impossible, especially when you start as young as we did. But I never really wanted any of those things anyway, so I guess I was okay. At least, I didn't really _need _any of those things.

"I know, Dean. I know, and I'm not complaining. I just always wanted to have a house where we could all be together and be happy. However, it's nothing if you don't want to be here with me." I told him in a small voice.

"It's not that I don't want to be here, I would be just as happy if we were staying at a motel. You know me kid," he told me in his deep voice.

"Yeah, I know."

"And you know whatever makes you happy makes me happy." Sam told me opening the door to the house.

"Well, looky here. It is a few steps above some motels." Dean said, looking around.

"Are you kidding? This is great! We each get our own room! Look Sam, we have a kitchen!" I told them, jumping up and down. The front rooms weren't very big but they were big enough. Everything was white and I loved it. The house had three bedrooms and one bathroom but that was good enough for me. It's not like we would be staying here longer than a month. That's how long we were supposed to wait for our father. Remembering that made me sigh all over again,

"Again with the sighing, is it that time of the month or something?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Shut up! And no, it's not." I told him, sticking my tongue out. He just put out his hands and backed away.

"Calm down there, princess. Just asking a question,"

"Well, I like it. Bella, go pick out your room, then get some sleep. You have school tomorrow." Sam told me. Right, like I could forget. The longer we stay in one place, the more schools I have to go to. I went up stairs and picked the bedroom on the far right. I don't know if it was the biggest or the smallest but it looked fine to me. It was painted a light blue and already had a queen size bed, and a small dresser to the right side of the room; that was all but that was good enough for me. It's not like I had much anyway. I opened my bag and pulled out some stuff laying it out on the bed and then I pulled out the picture of me, my mom, Sam, Dean and my dad. My mom was killed when I was just a baby. I didn't even know her, so I guess it was better that way. Not really remembering so I didn't have to feel anymore pain.

"Knock-knock." Sam said as he opened the door. I never got why people said that if they were just going to open the door without you saying 'come in' away. But that could be just me.

"Hey." I nodded to him.

"Hey, how you holding up?" He asked, looking around the room.

"I'm fine Sam, you and Dean don't have to worry about me all the time. You know I'm okay." I told him knowing it was true.

"I know you can take care of yourself, Bells, but I'm your big brother and I'm always gonna be there for you, Dean too." I nodded.

"Sam?" I asked softly.

"Yeah Bells?"

"What was Mom like?" Dean didn't really like to talk about her, and when he did, he didn't tell me much. I think it was too hard on him. There are some things even a hunter couldn't take. I heard him give a long sigh, and then he looked down at the photo in my hands.

"You really want to know?" I just nodded my head still looking at it.

"She was beautiful." He said smiling the smile I love to see on his face, the one that wasn't forced.

"Funny, smart, kind, she was great. And she loved you very much. I remember when she and Dad first came home with you, I was happy finally to have someone smaller than me to pick on." He told me, softly hitting his shoulder to mine. I laughed a little.

"I think Dean was happy to have a new baby sister 'cause he already had a little brother. Everyone was really happy. She used to sing to you, every night. She had a beautiful voice." He told me with a sad smile. I never knew any of this. I quickly wiped at my eyes before any tears could fall. If there was something you needed to know about me it was that I did not cry. I didn't cry when I was four, and Dean was showing me how to ride a bike and I fell off and cut open my knee. I didn't cry when I was ten, and Dad finally told me how Mom died. The whole story. And I didn't cry when I was fourteen, and Dad finally let me go on my first _real _hunt with them and got thrown into a wall. I just don't cry.

"She loved reading the classics. I think that's where you got it from." He told me with a joking smile.

"She always wanted a girl. Not that she didn't love me and Dean, she did. Nevertheless you know how it is. Everyone want's a little girl to call their own, I didn't think she could be happier with a new born baby girl, me getting ready to start school, and Dean playing little-league, you know? Like nothing could go wrong," He gave a dark laugh when he said that.

"It's harder on Dean than it is on me. He was older, and he remembers more than I do of that night. I'm sorry Bell, but that's all I remember." He took the picture from my hands, and rubbed his thumb over the glass.

"But, I do remember the day this picture was taking. We were at the park, not too far from home; this was the last good time we had as a family together. She was just so happy she had to take a picture with all of us. This was that day." He told me, smiling softly.

"Thank you Sammy, even Knowing a little about her makes me feel better." I told him from the bottom on my heart.

"You're welcome Bells, if you ever want to talk about it or anything just let me know and I'll be there. Okay?"

"Okay." He got up off the bed and put the picture on the nightstand.

"Get some sleep, it's late and you have a big day tomorrow." He told me in mock happiness.

"Shut up. You are _so_ lucky you're too old for school." I told him sighing.

"Don't worry, you're getting there." He said with a laugh.

"Night Bell," He told me, leaving a kiss to my forehead and walking toward the door.

"Sammy?" I called out softly. He turned with his hand on the light-switch.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"I love you." he smiled and turned off the light.

"I love you, too." With that, he closed the door. Right before I fell asleep, I thought I heard Dean yell,

"Sam! Did you get my pie?" But I was tired, after all. Maybe I just wanted some pie.

* * *

**There's chapter two. Let me know what you think, and if I should keep working on this. I have chapter 3 done and it's much, much better than this one! I hope... Give me some reviews, and I'll post it! And yes. Edward and the Cullen's (and two Hales!) will be in this story! (Next chapter!) Please review! because you know you want too!**

**Songs for This Chapter: **

**Bleed American -Jimmy Eat World**

**Long, Long Way From Home -Foreigner**

**Crawling -Linkin' Park**

**How Far we've Come -Matchbox 20**

**Supernatural -Flyleaf**


	3. The Future Has Arrived

**I cannot wait for Supernatural tonight! the Vampire Diaries looks okay (the guys! Lol) but I just want me some Sam and Dean Winchester! I do not own Twilight or Supernatural, if I did, Bella wouldn't have been such a cry baby and loved Jacob (she would have loved Edward all the way!) and if I own Supernatural Sam and Dean Winchester would be mine. Haha!**

**All pictures are on profile, the coolest jeans you will ever see!**

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

**BEP! BEP! BEP!** I looked at the small black clock on the nightstand:** 6:30 AM**

Time to get ready for school. _Joy._

I has 45 minutes to take a shower, get dress, eat something, and brush my teeth. Again: _joy_. I took a shower, dried and brushed my long brown hair, and tried to find something to wear. No matter what I did to my hair, nothing ever happened. It's always wavy and that's pretty much it. But hey. It's not like I'm trying to be a freakin' hair-model or somethin'. I got dressed in my favorite Boogaloo skinny jeans. I saw them when we had to work a 'job' in New York, in an underground kind of shop, and then had to beg Dean to get them for me. But it was worth it. I then I put on my white 4 Love Tee and my velvet biker jacket that I hustler out of this girl in a game of pool a few months back. I smiled at the thought as I put on the silver heart locket that my father got me for my sixteenth birthday, then bend over and slip on my shoes. And last, I put on my gold leaf ring, and then some clear pink lip-gloss. Hey, if I'm going to a new school, why not go all out, right? I grabbed my backpack, and was on my way downstairs. When I got to the kitchen, the first thing I noticed was the two people sitting at the table.

"What are you guys doing up this early?" I asked them.

"Well, I was hungry and Sam wouldn't let me sleep." Dean complained.

"Hey, you know we have work to do. Besides, how do you think you're getting to school?" Sam asked me leaning back in his seat.

"Um, I was gonna walk?" I offered.

"I don't think so." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Dean, really, what could happen? It's not that far and I'm seventeen!" why did they have to act as if I were a child?

"Bella," he sighed, and got up out of his seat.

"It's cold and wet here. Do you want to get sick? And we have to stop by Port Angeles, anyway." he told me.

"What do you mean?" they weren't going to go on this hunt without me, were they?

"Just gonna talk to some people. Nothing big, Baby Girl." he waved it away.

"Why do you guys get to do everything? I never get to do anything good!" I said aloud. And it's true. They never want me to go with them. I know it's not because they don't want me around, they just think I'm going to get hurt. _Jerks_. They know that wouldn't happen, I mean. I can hold my own.

"Bella, you got pretty banged up back in Cheyenne, think about this. Are you really ready for another hunt right now?" I stared at them, pushing my lips then biting down on my bottom one.

"Sam, I'm fine. And if I remember right, I only got thrown down those stairs saving you're ass." I replied in a pissed off tone.

"Ha, yeah she did!" Dean said with a smile on his face. Then he looked to Sam, and his smile quickly faded.

"Yes, I know that. But Bell, you have to take care of yourself. You could have gotten yourself killed! Then what would have happen?" his face was full of worry. My brother could get very emotional, you see. That's why Dean liked to call him a bitch or a woman. I thought it was kind of sweet.

"Well, I wasn't going to stand around and watch you get killed." I told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which, to me, it was.

"I know that. But I would've been fine if you would have just waited a few more seconds. Or Dean would have done something." he tried to tell me.

"Dean had his hands full as it was. Just admit it: If I wasn't there, something would have happened to you." he just stared at me knowing that what I was saying was true.

"I know Bell, and thank you. But you have to think of yourself before me. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. Especially because of me." his hazel eyes that were greenish blue today soften when he said that. I sighed softly.

"And nothing will happen; I have you and Dean. And I'm pretty bad ass myself." I tried to lighten things up. Dean just smirked.

"Oh yeah, you're just so scary." he threw at me.

"Coming from the guy who's scared to fly." now I was the one smirking.

"Hey! Planes crush!" he protested.

"Okay, okay. Come on, we have work to do." Sam stopped the playful bitch fight.

"But Sammy, I haven't had breakfast yet." I whined.

"Take an apple, and I'll give you some money for lunch." he told me as he grabbed his jacket. I took a green apple and was on my way once again. It was dark and wet out. _My kind of place. _It matched my mood pretty well, too.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Izzy?"

"Have you heard from Dad?" he stopped just outside and turned toward me.

"No, I haven't. Not since we were leaving Cheyenne." he told me looking over my head. I looked back at Sam, who had the same look on his face.

"Oh." it wasn't uncommon for him to go off on his own for so long.

"Well, come on, in you go." he said as he opened the car door for me. I mumbled a quiet 'thanks' and got in. After a few minutes of quiet driving, Dean looked back to me in the rear-view mirror.

"Nervous?"

"Not really." but I knew he could see right through me. I may have been to way more school than my liking, but first days could still really bite you in the ass if you know what I mean. Something _always_ went down on first days.

"Come on, kid. It'll be okay, just remember: no fighting." Dean always tells me that before I go to a new school. He thinks I'm just going to go off and get myself into all kinds of trouble. I really couldn't blame him. I was a Winchester. It's in my blood.

"Of course not," I smirked.

"Bella..."

"Hey, that was one time. And that girl had it coming." That girl asked for it. I told her to back off, but did she? Oh no. She picked a fight with me just because her boyfriend had this 'thing' for me. Not that I wanted him or anything. And I don't know why people are always hitting on us Winchesters. Dean and Sam I could get. Dean knew he was good-looking and he never let you forget it, and Sammy was just as handsome as Dean, but he wasn't gonna go sleep with the first girl he sees. I'm alright, I guess. I mean, I'm not _too _bad looking, I'm just not out-there-beautiful. Oh, you get what I'm trying to say! People just liked us, and I didn't like being liked. I wanted people to leave me the hell alone.

"Maybe so, but we're here 'till Dad says so. So, try to fit in. Kay, Hell-Bells?" he asked of me.

"Yeah, okay." _well, that makes me feel so much better._ He then put on the Metallica CD that I knew all to well. He played it 'till we got to the school. It was one of the smallest schools I have seen so far, but that was fine with me. The smaller the school - the fewer the people. I wasn't going to be here long anyway. But Dean being Dean had to stop the Impala in the parking lot right where everyone was openly staring at us. _Here goes nothing. _I took a deep breath when Dean opened my door, and I got out of the car. The cold wind hit me, blowing my hair out. I pushed my hair back, and turned around to grab my backpack, I then looked to them both. Sam pulled me in for a hug before I knew what was happening.

"You'll be okay. Just try to have fun, and make some friends, okay?" He whispered in my ear.

"It's not that easy, Sammy," I told him, with my face to his chest.

"Just try." with that, he let me go and went to where Dean was standing.

"If anyone gives you shit, just call me and I'll drop Casper on his ass in a second, okay?" that made me laugh.

"I'll be fine, Dean. But thank you." I smiled.

"I mean it Izzy, we're only a call away if anything happens, just call me or Sam, okay?"

"Dean, I'm not four." I told him with a pout.

"I know, I know. You're all set, right?" I just nodded, knowing what he was asking.

"Yes, Dean. I'm fine."

"We'll be here when you get out, okay?" Sam told me.

"Okay Sammy. Be careful, okay guys?" I frowned.

"Sweetie, careful is my middle name." Dean told me with his infamous smirk. I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later. Bye Sammy, bye Dean."

"Hey, not so fast Missy." I turned around with my eyebrows raised at Dean. He just held his arms out.

"Where's my hug?" I smiled, and jumped into them.

"I'll be okay, Dean." I told him quietly.

"I know you will. You're my sister." I laughed at his cockiness.

"Okay Dean, she needs to get going, come on." Sam told him.

"Remember: just call if something's up, okay?"

"I will. I'll see you guys soon."

"Oh, I almost forgot... Dean, give her some money." Sam told him. Dean frowned.

"Why me, do I look like Feed the Needy?"

"Dean." Sam gave him 'the look' as I like to call it.

"All right, all right." he sighed and took out his wallet.

"Is $5 good?" He asked holding it in place.

"Dean..."

"Fine! $15?" I took it out of his hands fast then smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you!" he signed, and put his wallet away.

"I just got jacked by my baby sister 'cause of you!" he said, looking at Sam.

"4:15 right, Bells?" Sam asked, not caring for what Dean just told him. I nodded to him as they got in the impala; Bad Company came blasting out of the speakers. Dean stuck his hand out the window, waved two fingers, and then drove away. I smiled, and turned around. Everyone was still staring. I sighed and grabbed my backpack and pulled it over my shoulder tighter, trying to ignore the whispers as I past by a group of people, trying to make my way to the main office. It wasn't hard to find. The room was white with ugly orange carpet, and a big clock ticked loudly on the wall; it was a little too warn for my liking. That was one of the only things I liked so far about this place. It was cold. I saw a large, red-haired woman with a purple T-shirt on. _Well, that makes me feel over dressed... _

"Can I help you?" she questioned.

"Hi, I'm the new girl, Isabella." I saw her eyes light up with understanding.

"Oh, right! Welcome dear. How do you like Forks so far?" _they must not get many new comers._

"I haven't seen much, but so far so good." I told her politely.

"That's good dear. I have your schedule and some books right here, and a map of the school." she went through some things with me, wished me luck, and then sent me on my way.

I had Math first, so I looked at my map. After a few seconds, I threw the map out. The useless thing. The school wasn't very big on the inside either, but you still could get lost. I turned a corner and ran into someone. I was always running into things, mainly people. Dean liked to tell me I was a danger to the people around me. I never got hurt by running into people, but I always took the people down somehow. I looked down to see a girl with medium length black hair, and brown eyes. She looked a little shorter then me, and had glasses. Some may think of her as a nerd, but she looked very pretty to me. However, she looked like one that got picked on a lot. And she looked nervous as hell, too. I didn't like nervous people. I guess I would have to make this girl forget about her nerves.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. Here." she said in a rush as she handed me the two books I had dropped. The way she was looking at me with wide eyes confirmed I was right before: She thought I was going to yell at her. I always pretty much yelled at people-mainly my brothers, but I was one to just walk up to someone and yell at them. And I wasn't gonna yell at this girl for doing nothing wrong.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where _I_ was going." I got down on my knees and helped pick up her books. She looked shocked that I would help her.

"Pride and Prejudice?" I asked, looking at the book that I held out to her.

"Yeah, that's mine..." she blushed.

"It's one of my favorite book." I told her smiling. I hated romance, I wanted to puke at how sappy some books got, but even though Pride and Prejudice is supposed to be a love story, I liked it anyway. Mr. Darcy was likable, not the dick that everyone thinks he is. I can understand him. And I liked that Elizabeth didn't put up with his shit. She had a backbone, and I liked it.

"It's a beautiful story." she agreed.

"I'm Bella, by the way." I told her getting up off the floor.

"Angela." she told me with a shy smile.

"I have to get going. Um, can you tell me where room 401 is?" I asked. She nodded.

"Sure. I have to go that way, anyway." I smiled in thanks and we walked quietly.

"So, how do you like Forks?" I had a feeling I was going to be getting that a lot.

"It's okay. Kind of wet," I laughed. She did too.

"You'll get used to it." I thanked her and then handed the teacher my slip to sign.

Everyone was still staring at me. In a town this small, I guess they didn't get newcomers much. Well the day went by in a bore, and I soon found myself in the Cafeteria for lunch. I just grabbed a bottle of water and a ham sandwich and made my way to a small table in the back of the room, to sit alone. I didn't really need friends, I guess, and I was used to sitting alone. In a place this small, there wasn't even misfits to eat with. I couldn't even find any Emos. You know something isn't right when you can't find an Emo. I looked up and everyone was still staring at me. _God, it's not like I'm a demon or something!_ These people act like they have never seen a human before! I put my sandwich down with a little too much force and sighed.

Looking around, I saw two people enter the Cafeteria. The girl was beautiful. She was tall, with long blonde hair and a great body, she was the kind of girl everyone wanted to be, and she had the weirdest eyes. They were a honey golden color. The boy - if you could call him that - was huge! But he had this childlike face and smile that made you want to smile with him. You could tell they were very much in love, with the way they held hands and smiled at one another. He had dark curly hair, and golden eyes- _wait. Golden eyes? _They didn't look a thing alike. How could they both have the same unusual eye color? They sat down at a large table. Two more people walked toward them.

The girl was very tiny. Maybe 4'11 5'0 tops and had short, ink black spiked hair and a pixie like face. She was very beautiful as well. Beside her was a tall, honey blonde-haired guy. He was very handsome, but he looked almost as if he were in pain. They were all very beautiful, and none looked a thing alike. The weird thing was they all had golden eyes. Then the last one came to the table, and he was the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. Now I wouldn't be one to call a guy beautiful, but that's what he was. He was pretty good looking, almost inhumanly beautiful, and he too, seemed to have golden eyes. I was pretty much staring at the bronze haired boy. Did I just say inhumanly-beautiful-bronze-haired-boy? There is something _very wrong with me._ But he wasn't with someone like the others. He also looked like he wished he could be anywhere but here. _But isn't that what we all wanted?_ I looked back at them. They were all beautiful and perfect but I felt sorry for them. Because no matter how beautiful they were, they were outsiders. I could tell by the way people moved their seats further away when they got to their table, and some stopped talking just to stare at them when they came in. I knew how it is to be the 'freak' of the school, and it's not a good feeling. I couldn't help but look at _him_. He had the weirdest hair, it wasn't red, but it wasn't brown. It was like a beautiful bronze. I didn't know what these feelings I was feeling were, but I liked them... a lot. And I knew that wasn't good. It's not good to like someone. At least, when you're me, it's not good. All kinds of shit happens when I like someone.

I heard a small squealed, and looked to see a small girl with fizzy red hair on the Cafeteria floor with her food all over her, and two girls standing over her laughing. I waited for someone to go and help her, but when no one did; I closed my eyes and took a deep breath blowing out through my nose. Standing up, I grabbed my backpack, and pushed my chair under the table. I looked back only to see the girl still on the floor trying to get up. I walked over to them. The room was so quiet I couldn't stand it, and everyone was staring, some still laughing at the poor girl. I was mad. More than mad, I was _pissed._ Still to this day I don't know how people could be so awful.

"Are you okay?" I asked, sticking my hand out for her to take. When she took it, I could feel the wet milk on it.

"She's fine, she just tripped." I heard a high pitch voice laugh.

"You tripped me!" the girl yelled to them. They stopped laughing and glared.

"I don't think so, Fizzy. Did I trip her, Jessica?"

"No Lauren, Fizzy tripped on her own two feet, like always!" the one named Jessica, laughed. Jessica had brown curly hair and was very short. While Lauren, looked just a little bit shorter than me, and had long fake blonde hair. They also had a lot of make-up on, and their clothes were way too small for them. I didn't know these girls, but I had met more of them than you would ever want to know.

"Look, why don't you just apologize, and move on?" I asked them, knowing it would get me nowhere.

"And why don't you just mind your own business, new girl." Lauren told me.

"Look, I don't want any trouble..." I said slowly. I couldn't _get_ into any trouble_,_ or else Sam wouldn't even let me leave his sight.

"Well you found it new girl. This is my school, and we do things my way here. Got it?" _wow. Could they go anymore 'Mean Girls' on me?_

"And if I don't?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I like your attitude, so I'll tell you what. Since you're new, I'll give you a chance. You can join us and be in our clique." _was she for real? _I almost laughed. At the same time, I almost felt bad for her. _Almost._

"Umm... be a human being," I put one hand out as if I were weighing my opinions.

"Or be in your cute little clique?" I put the other one out. I then smirked.

"I think I'll pass." I told her in slicking sweet voice. Some people who were watching openly laughed. She glared, and took a step toward me.

"Who do you think you are, talking to me that way?" I smiled at her, and then answered my favorite question.

"I'm Bella Winchester."

* * *

**Well that's chapter 3 I hope you like it! Edward, will be in the next chapter! And I would really like some more, reviews. If I can get at lest 5 more reviews tonight, I will post the next chapter before tomorrow! So just review please! Thank you!**

**Songs for This Chapter:**

**Stronger -Kanye West**

**Take Me -Papa Roach**

**Enter Sandman -Metallica**

**Great DJ -The Ting Tings**

**Bad Company -Bad Company**

**Word up -Korn**

**Shooting Star -Lindsay Robins**


	4. High Life Scenery

**I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. (Sigh). And again I wish I had me my own Winchester. So I watch the VMA'S tonight, and Kanye West is such a ss! What he did to Taylor Swift was so uncalled for. I've never really liked him, (but I liked one of his songs) and now I hate him! Taylor looked like she was going to cry! But she handled it very well. And I'm glad he didn't win anything, and was thrown out! She won that moon-man as much, as the next girl and she have a great video and song to show for it. TAYLOR SWIFT ROCKS! Sorry. Now back to the story, please enjoy! **

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

"Well watch your back, Bella Winchester. From now on, your lives a living hell." _too late,_ I thought to myself.

With that, Lauren walked away with Jessica following after her like a lost puppy. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the food covered girl.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, once again.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for sticking up for me. I'm Wendy." she told me holding her hand out. I took it.

"Bella."

"How am I going to get through today covered in this?" she looked close to tears.

"Here." I told her, pulling my backpack from my shoulder and unzipping it.

"It's not much, but it'll get you through the day if you want it." I told her, handing her my black Peace hoodie.

"I can't take this, I'll get food all over It." she told me shaking her head.

"No, it's okay. You can give it to me tomorrow." I handed it to her and zipped up my backpack. It's a good thing I took it with me today.

"Thank you so much. No ones ever this nice to me." she told me, holding onto the hoodie with her all.

"Maybe that's the problem with this place." _She seems nice enough to me. Why would anyone want to be mean to her? _But I already knew the answer to that: People will eat you alive if you let them, and don't fight back. And Wendy didn't look like a fighter. Just then, the first bell rang.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I asked for the third time.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you again. For everything." she smiled. I smiled back.

"It's no problem. I'll see you later, kay?" I backed up a few steps then waved.

"Yeah, see you later."

As I was walking down the hall, I got many stares, but that's nothing new. I wanted to roll my eyes. Again:_ it's like these people have never seen another human before!_

"You're Isabella... Winchester, right?" asked the guy who just blocked my path.

He was about 5'9", blonde, and had a baby face. Some may think he's cute, and he was probably the guy most wanted around here, but he's not really my type. _I like them tall, with beautiful bronze hair and golden eyes- stop thinking about him!_

But no. Really. He wasn't my type. Dean didn't think I had a type. He just thought my type was Guy. Just like his type was Girl. But I had one, I just couldn't really explain it. I suck at explaining things.

"It's just Bella. Look, I don't mean to sound rude, but I'm in a hurry." I said trying to step around him, only to have him right back in front of me.

"Well, I'm Mike Newton. What's your next class?" he asked with a cocky grin. I wanted to roll my eyes but stopped myself.

"Biology,"

"Me too!" _yay me._

"I can walk you to class." he offered, fully grinning by now.

"That's nice, but it's just through those doors. Bye Mick," he frowned.

"It's Mike..."

"That's what I said didn't I?"

I all but ran into the class room, and then stopped at the desk to have my slip signed.

"Okay, Miss Winchester, please tell the class a little about yourself."

Well it looks like I wasn't going to get along with Mr. Banner. I walked to the front of the class, ignoring the catcalls I got from some of the boys. _Well, that was new. _I hate this part of going to school. I just wanted to be left alone. I didn't really like people, but I was can't seem to get away from them.

I couldn't tell them what I did, so I'll just add things we're done along the way.

"Hey, everyone, I'm Isabella Winchester, but please call me Bella. I'm seventeen, I'm a Virgo, and I don't enjoy long walks on the beach. And I love a guy who-"

"Miss Winchester." Mr. Banner stopped me. I just rolled my eyes.

"I was just kidding, sorry. I just moved here from Wyoming, my family likes to travel a lot. I enjoy music of all kinds, I like to sing, and I like to read. I love history, it's always been my favorite. And I love classic cars." I then grinned

"I love speed. The faster something is, the better. And I like to hang out with my family. Is that good, Mr. Banner?" I looked at the class this time, and had to inhale sharply. Sitting there in the front row was the bronze-haired Adonis himself. And by him, was the only open seat.

"Yes, great. Okay Miss Winchester, take a seat next to Mr. Cullen." I nodded and made my way to my-_our_ lab table. I sat down then looked at him; he was looking down, with his eyes closed, and his hands were in fists in his lap. After a few moments, he finally looked up at me with this weird look, like he was trying to figure me out. He was very still, and his eyes were darker than I remembered. Almost _too _dark.

"Hi?" it sounded like a question, and I wondered if that was how I wanted it to come out.

"Hello." he said in a voice much the same as his honey eyes.

We didn't talk for the rest of the class. But I could feel and see him staring at me from the corner of my eye. When the bell rang, I grabbed my bag by the wrong strap and everything fell out.

"Great." I mumbled, as I got down on my knees, and started picking everything up, trying not to be stepped on. I went for the blue water bottle that didn't have just any water, but yes, you guessed it: Holy Water. _Dean. Sigh._

But a pale white hand beat me to it.

"Here." I looked up, and started into beautiful honey golden eyes.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella."

"Yes." I nodded.

"Nice to meet you." I said, as I grabbed the last of my things, and got up.

"Well, thanks." I told him as I started walking to the door; we were the only ones in the room.

"I saw what you did for Wendy." I turned around, shocked that he was speaking to me.

"You know her?" I was confused. _If he knew her, why didn't he help her?_ But he just shook his head.

"No, but I know a lot of names." oh. That's right. Small town.

"Oh." _yeah Bella, make yourself sound so smart!_

"That was nice, what you did for her." He said, running his hands through his hair. I blushed a little and looked away. _Since when the hell did I blush?_

"Anyone would have done the same thing." I told him, even though I knew that they wouldn't have. If anyone had helped her, they would have got shit for it, and nobody wanted to be on the outside anymore than they already were. That was another thing I hated about school.

"I wouldn't be so sure." He said. By now we were both walking down the hall.

"Are people in Forks not friendly?"

"Let's just say some people are _not_ who they claim to be." I saw the corner of his month move up, as if he were fighting a smile.

"Okay..." I heard a loud squealed from behind me and turned around to see the pixie like girl from before, running (more like dancing), toward me. She then stopped right in front of me, making my hair move in the breeze she carried with her.

"Hi! I'm Alice! Oh my God! I love your jeans! I must know where you got them! Where did you get it? Did you make it? Is it designer? I've never seen anything like it! And I love your jacket!"

She said everything in one breath, rubbing her hand on the arm of my Jacket.

"So soft..." she mumbled.

"Alice..." Edward said, in what I believe, was a warning tone.

"And you have such pretty eyes!" she told me happily.

"Bella, this is my sister, Alice. Alice, this is Bella-"

"Winchester. I'm Bella Winchester. It's nice to meet you. And thank you." she was jumping in place with a big smile on her face.

"I know! So the jeans! Where did you get them?" I laughed.

"I got them when I was in New York. At a store called "Forever Young" They're not very big."

"New York, huh? I love it there! So much shopping! Oh the stores! What were you doing there?" she asked with an even bigger smile then before.

"We were just... taking care of some business." I had to think fast. Edward gave me that weird look again.

"Oh. Okay. And the jacket?" I smirked a little.

"I picked it up in Montana." she looked confused.

"Montana? Oh, okay. Cool. So, how do you like Forks?" Told you I would be hearing that a lot.

"It's very... wet." they both laughed. Alice gave Edward a confused look.

"It's not so bad. Well I have to go. Jasper's waiting!"

"Jasper?" I asked,

"Oh, sorry! My boyfriend! You'll know him when you see him. He's the tall, sexy blonde! I'll see you later! Bye Edward! Bye Bella!"

She was literally skipping away.

"Well she's very..." I was at a lost for words. Edward helped me out.

"Weird?"

"Hyper." I laughed. I liked her.

"Umm, I have to go. Can you tell me where the Gym is?"

"I can walk you there. If you like." he offered, looking a little shocked himself.

"That's nice, but won't you be late for your next class?"

"I'm very fast." he gave me a beautiful crooked smile.

"O-Okay." _nice job talking, Bella! I don't stutter!_

"So, why did you move here?" no one had asked me that yet. A few of the brave ones who came up and made small talk, just wanted to know if I really was from Wyoming, and what not. And the boys: if I wanted to go out next Friday. Sam and Dean wouldn't be too happy with that. Dean may even kill someone, no lie. You should have seen what he did to this guy who looked at me too long. I don't think that guy will ever be the same. Boy would my brothers just _love _to know how my day has been going.

"My dad has some business to take care of." kind of true. I tired to make it short, hoping he wouldn't push the subject.

"Oh." I think he got the point. Everyone was openly gaping at us. _What? Was he like the player of the school or something?_ He seems too nice for that.

"Well, here it is. Have fun I guess." I laughed a little.

"Sure. Thanks for walking me, Edward." but he was starring, (more like glaring) at this boy with dark hair that was standing a few feet away.

"Huh?"

"I said, thanks for walking me here... are you okay?" he just shook his head and took, a step back.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. I guess I'll see you later, bye Bella." with that he was gone.

"Wow, do you know who that was?" I turned to see a girl with short black hair, and blue eyes staring where Edward just was.

"Umm, Edward Cullen?"

"Well duh! He's only like, the hottest guy in school, and totally off limits." oh. Well that sucks. _Why am __I__ sad about that?_

"You mean he has a girlfriend?" I asked. She just laughed.

"God no! He and his family have been here for like two years, moved here from somewhere in Alaska, they're all adopted. I think Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids. Sad, huh? Dr. Cullen is like the dreamiest doctor you have ever seen! I think he's only in his late 20s! Oh yeah, back to Edward... and he's never had a girlfriend! Well not that anyone knows of. He doesn't even date! Everyone's tried to go with him, even Lauren and Jessica! He turns them all down! Doesn't even give them the time of day!" oh. And here I was thinking he was a player.

"We think he's just gay. Lord knows all the good ones are." she said sadly. 

"He may be pretty, but I don't think he's gay." I told her, walking in the Gym.

"What was you even doing with him?" the way she asked wasn't rude, just confused.

"I don't know, he helped me pick up my things, I met his sister, and then he offered to walk me here. He's just nice."

"Nice? He doesn't even talk to anyone besides his family. He's kind of weird."

"Well, he talked to me." I walked to the coach to have my slip sign, it wasn't hard finding him. He was the one with the knee high red shorts, a yellow shirt, and a whistler. Those guys always amuse the hell out of me with their whistlers and knee high shorts. Really. He signed my slip, gave me my gym clothes, and sent me on my way.

I pushed the door to the locker room open and sighed when everyone stared at me. This time for a different reason.

"Yeah, yeah, she was seen with Edward Cullen, get over it!" Blue Eyes, (as I now call her), shouted. Everyone went back to what they were doing before.

"Thanks." I sighed. She smiled.

"It's fine. I've lived here most my life; people just go crazy when something new happens. I'm Charlotte, by the way."

"I'm Bella-"

"Winchester. Yes, everyone knows after your showdown in the lunch room today." I just looked away.

"I wouldn't call it a showdown... what was with them anyway?"

"No one has ever stood up to her like that. She's ruled this school for well... forever."

"Well I wasn't going to sit around and watch them do that to someone who looks like they have never even hurt a fly."

"That's just the way they are." I opened the locker door then took off my jacket.

"Yeah, well, someone needs to tell them the Mean Girls act went out years ago." I told her, glaring at nothing.

"Really." she agreed, taking off her top then putting on the plain blue one. I took off my ring, then my shirt. The gym shirt was kind of small, but it'll have to do. I got changed then followed Charlotte out. The gym wasn't very big. Like everything else here. Jessica also had this class with me and was glaring the whole time. Every time I glared back, Charlotte would laugh when Jessica looked away in fear. I've been told my glare could make any man back down in fear. At least that's what Dean always tells me. Sam thinks it's rude, but whatever. We played basketball, with Jessica crying she would break a nail the whole time. When class was over we went to get freshen up, then change.

"Hey, do you need a ride?" Charlotte asked me as we walked out of the Gym and into the hall.

"No thanks, I'm good. And I have to stop by the office and pass this in." I replied, waving the slip.

"But thanks anyway." she nodded.

"Oh, okay, well I'll see you tomorrow? At lunch?"

"Yeah, that'll be great. Thanks." she waved then walked away. Well Sam will be happy I have a friend. _Kind of... not yet._ I walked the short walk to the office, waiting 'till Mrs. Cope was done with another student.

"How was your first day, dear?" she asked with a friendly smile.

"It was fine, thank you." I replied, with a weak smile of my own.

I walked out of the school, feeling the cold air hit me. I looked around and saw Edward, and his siblings standing by a silver Volvo, he was staring at me, but the beautiful blonde girl from before was saying something to him with a hard look on her face, as if she were yelling. I tried to give him a smile. I looked straight ahead and saw a black '67 Chevy Impala, and leaning against it was none other than Dean. He pushed off the car when he saw me and gave me his one of a kind smirk.

"**4:15** right on time. Yes, I am amazing." I laughed and smile.

"Yeah you sure are. Where's-"

"Research." he rolled his eyes.

"Oh." Sam was one of the best researchers we've ever met, there wasn't anything he couldn't find, if he looked hard enough. He put his arm over my shoulder, and pulled me toward the car.

"So Baby Girl, how was your first day at Hell High?" I laughed.

"Well, you know, the good, the bad, and the ugly."

"The way I figure, there's really not too much future with a sawed-off runt like you." he told me with a smirk.

"Tut, tut. Such ingratitude after all the times I saved your life." he laughed then opened the car door for me.

"Come on, Izzy, we need to talk about some things." I nodded and got in smiling. _Must be about the hunt._ He shut the door then walked around the back. He got in. He then turned on the car.

_No one like you_

_I can't wait for the nights with you_

_I imagine the things we'll do_

_I just wanna be loved by you_

_Girl, there are really no words strong enough_

_To describe all my longing for love_

_I don't want my feelings restrained_

_Ooh, babe, I just need you like never before_

_Just imagine you'd come through this door_

_You'd take all my sorrow away_

'No One Like You' came blasting out of the speakers. As we passed by the Volvo, Edward glared and turned toward his car. I'm sure I looked as confused as I felt. How can he go from being so nice, to so... not? Maybe Charlotte was right, about him being weird.

We didn't talk the whole way 'home' and Dean looked a little jumpy. So I just stared out of my window. When we pulled up, Dean sighed and got out. I did the same, and we walked inside. Sam was sitting at the table with his lap top and newspaper. He looked up, and he had the same look as Dean on his face, but tried to cover it was a smile.

"Hey, how did it go? Did you make any friends? Were they nice to you? Did anything happen?" he asked in a rush. I smiled.

"Whoa. Slow down there, Sammy, I'm sure she did, after she set the school on fire, and then jacked the bus." Dean told him, taking off his jacket and sitting down. When I looked away Dean's smirk faded, and his eyes went wide.

"You didn't... Bella! What happen?"

"No, Dean! I didn't set the school on fire, or take the bus." I told him, rolling my eyes. He let out the breath he was holding.

"Oh. Well, just making sure."

"Okay, now that that's taken care of... how was school?" Sam asked once again.

"It was fine." I mumbled.

"Bella." was their only reply.

"Okay! I think I made a friend." I told them.

"You think?" Dean ask with his eyebrows raised.

"Well, I'm not exactly a big bag of friendship!" I told them loudly. I've never been the kind of person to just walk up to people and make friends. I wasn't shy, no. I was anything but shy according to Dean, I was anything but that, but people my age just didn't seem to like me much, and I didn't really like them either.

"Okay! Okay. Anything else?"

"No, Dean, nothing supernatural happened, if that's what you're getting at. Nothing to use the Holy Water you slipped me, on." he smirked,

"I don't know what you're talking about." I rolled my eyes, fighting a smile.

"Sure. And the people were okay. There was a little... umm, incident? At lunch."

"What?" they both got up from the table, all amusement forgotten.

"Did something happen?" -Dean.

"Did someone say something about you?" -Sam.

"Did they try to hurt you?" - Dean.

"Was it supernatural?" - Sam.

"Was it a guy? Did they try something with you? ARG! I'll rip their lugs out!" -Dean.

"STOP! No, it was nothing like that!" they waited, anxious to hear what I had to say.

"It was just these girls; they tripped this one girl and made her spill her food all over herself in front of everyone. Then tried to pick a fight with me when I helped the girl up. It was nothing." Sam nodded while Dean still looked uneasy.

"That's all?"

"Yes, Dean, that's all."

"Did the guys try anything?" I sighed.

"Dean..." he grabbed his jacket, and started for the door.

"Dean! It was nothing. Just a few guys asked me out. Nothing big." his eyes harden.

"A few?"

"Dean. Let it go." Sam told him.

"We send her out for a few hours and this is what she comes back with? Do guys have nothing better to do? Well, I'll tell you what! They won't be doing it with my sister. No way in Hell they will!" I sighed.

"Dean, shut up. Please. " I said as I grabbed onto his arm holding him still. He looked into my eyes, and then sighed.

"All right, all right. But you should have called me or Sam." while other girls brothers would just wait 'till a boy asked out their little sisters, and then give them some very scary words on hurting them, my brother went after anyone who looked at me too long. And he had a gun!

"And say what? 'Hey Dean, hey Sam. I just got asked out, can you come and kill the guy for me?' yeah, I think not."

"I would have..." Dean mumbled.

"Dean, I'm seventeen! Only a few asked me out, and I said no. And besides, how would you find the guy anyway?" I told him, with a smirk of my own.

"Sweetheart, I'm a hunter." he told me, like he just said he was made of gold. _Gold. Beautiful golden eyes-stop!_

"Yeah, and an ass." I told him with a joking smile.

"Hey! No back talk, Young Lady." he told me smirking.

"Yes, Sir. So... there was something you wanted to talk about?" he looked to Sam, Sam nodded then looked back to me.

"I think you may want to sit down, Bell." Sam, told me. I frowned, and walked to the table then sat down.

"You wanna tell her?" Dean asked Sam.

"Maybe you should."

"I don't know, you're good with feelings..."

"Guys! Still here." I told them smiling. Dean closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them. And when he spoke, my world stopped for a few seconds.

"Dad's missing."

* * *

**Well there's chapter 4! Hope you liked it. It was kind of slow; next one will be way better! And yes some is in Edward's P.O.V.! and if you think Bella and Edward are moving too fast, and Edward is a little OOC that's because Bella's only in forks for a mouth tops. So I needed to make them close A.S.A.P. And if you want to know if Bella is Edwards 'singer' in this story, the answer: kind of.**

**Let's just say, for stories sake, Bella being a hunter, has done all this cool Supernatural stuff, and somewhere along the way, she and her brothers did something that makes them seem different to Supernatural beings. (Like vampires) So, she smells better then any human, Edward has ever smelt, but not so much as he want's to kill her. When really, she really doesn't smell nice or well... anything to vampires, so yes, she is kind of Edward's singer. However, He can be around her. I added Alice, to this chapter because well... who doesn't love Alice? I added, my OC Charlotte, she's not the Charlotte from Jasper's stories. She's just a nice little human, girl who needed to tell Bella, about the Cullen's. And yes, I will add some more Angela to the story. Oh and when Dean (drool!) picks Bella up from school, he and Bella are quoting the movie. "The Good,the Bad and the Ugly." oh one last thing. same people thought when I said if I owned Twilight, Bella, wouldn't have been such a cry baby and loved, Jacob. what I meant was: she NEVER would have loved Jacob. she would have loved Edward to the fullest, (even if he did leave her! keep in mind he didn't know what he was doing. he was still a 17-year-old boy. in his thoughts when he left her. he never loved anyone before, and thought he was doing the right thing. Leaving=saving her. from what: himself.)**

**Sorry it took me so long to put out. Please review! They make me so happy, and I update even faster! Really I do!**

**~Angel**

**Songs for This Chapter:**

**The Middle -Jimmy Eat World**

**Help Me -Nick Carter**

**Poker Face -Lady GaGa**

**No One like You -Scorpions**

**Bad Day -Daniel Powter**

**Soundtrack to Your Life -Ashley Parker Angel**

**Open Your Eyes -Guano Apes**

**Someday -Nickelback**


	5. Explanation

**Hey everyone, long time no see, kind of. Lol sorry, it's been so long (more on that in the end note!) well, I watch Supernatural and I was so sad when Sam and Dean went their own ways, but I think they will get back together (as brothers duh! I hate winchest, it's so wrong... they're brothers!) I just think Dean is really, really hurt right now, and Sam get's that. But I don't know if he's going to start with the demon blood again. What do you think? Well, this chapter is kind of long so enjoy oh, one last thing: I know I told you all that only some would be in Edward's P.O.V. and some in Bella's but I wanted to give Edward his own and if I added Bella to this chapter it would have messed it all up and throw off the story. hank you and please review!**

**I do NOT own supernatural or Twilight. if I did Sam and Dean (most likely Dean) would be mine, and Bella wouldn't be so weak in twilight (I hope I can fix that here!) thank you.**

**E.P.O.V.

* * *

**

"Come on, Edward!" my 'sister' Alice yelled from downstairs.

"You don't have to yell, I can hear you, you know?" I replied coming down the stairs.

_Sorry__ Edward. I don't know what's going to happen today, but something big is; __I can feel it._ She thought to me just before she had a vision.

**Vision:**

_It was blurry and dark. You could barley see the road as the black car turned a corner. _

_There looked to be around two people in the car, both men. But their faces were unclear._

"_You have to calm down." came the voice of the one in the passenger seat._

"_Don't__ tell me to calm down when she's out there alone and they could be doing God knows what to her!" the one driving yelled._

"_It'll__ be okay, __she__ knows what she's doing. We just have to find the-"_

"_There__!" the car came to a stop at a tall old barn As they raced out of the car, one of them stopped._

"_Well__, well, well. It's about time you showed up." came a voice from behind them. As they turned around, everything went black._

**End of vision.**

"What the hell was that?" I asked as we both came out of the vision almost panting.

"I don't know. I've had it a few times before, never really thought much of it. That's the longest it's ever played out."

_What does it have to do with us?_ Alice thought, going over ideas.

"I don't know, you tell me." I told her, grinning.

_Edward, not now. This is really scaring me. I can feel it. Something big is happening, it could be today, or tomorrow, but it's going to happen, and I can't tell if it's good or bad._

"I'm sorry." I sighed.

"Alice? Are you okay? You're feeling kind of scared, and really worry." Jasper asked pulling her toward him. I looked at them longingly, wishing I could have something like that. Have someone to love as more than just family. But why should a monster like me deserve happiness? Jasper feeling what I was gave me an apologetic smile.

"Come on, we have to get going." I told them in a hard voice.

"But Emmett and Rosalie?" Alice asked me, thinking of our brother and sister in their bedroom.

"Well go tell them to get out of bed and come on!" I told her rudely.

"Hey, don't take it out on her. Whatever is going on with you, we're try to help, but don't talk to her like that." Jasper told me, protecting his mate.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Alice, could you please go get them? I'll be in the car." Alice nodded and took off up the stairs.

_Poor Edward. – Alice_

_He really need's a mate, I can feel his loneliness. -Jasper_

_Just when it was getting good. -Emmett_

_Always ruining everything! -Rosalie_

I ran outside and got into my car. As I sat in my beloved Volvo, with my head pushed into the seat I started thinking: _I need to get away,_ I thought to myself. _I__ can't keep bringing everyone down all the time just __because __I'm__ unhappy. But __I__ can't leave them. Think about how sad __Esme__ would be. She thinks of us as her own children. And I do think of her as my mother_—_we all do. __They're __family, blood related or not. _

Sometimes I think it may be easier that way. To just leave everything behind. I'll never find love, someone to spend my life, (if you could call it that), with. And I was okay with that. However, that didn't help the emptiness I felt. I sighed and turned on the car.

_Don't you even think about going through with that plan of yours, brother dear, or you will be good as dead before you make it to the door. _Were the thoughts of Alice, as she walked out the door and to the car. I nodded for her sake, and waited for everyone else.

As soon as everyone got in the car, I took off. Trying to block everyone out as much as I could, but that was easier said, than done.

Alice was still thinking about her vision, while Jasper was worrying about her. Emmet was thinking about a new video game coming out, and Rosalie was thinking about her looks. _What's new there?_ The school wasn't far and with my fast driving we made it there in ten minutes. As I got out of the car everyone's thoughts were on the new girl: what she looked like, what she would be like. If the guys asked her out, would she say yes? Many of the boys already making pictures of her in their minds, imagining themselves in love with her, even! Was she tall and blonde? Or tall and dark haired? Or was she short? And all the things they could do to her if they got together. I sighed. _High school children._

I got out of the car shutting the door a little too hard before getting pulled into another one of Alice's visions:

**Vision:**

_A car pulled off the road and into the school parking lot. As the vision moved to the backseat a girl who was just as unclear as the men were in the past vision was breathing deeply. _

"_Here__ goes nothing." The girl breathed, getting out of the car. The wind blowing her hair out made it look more like a scene from a movie than you could even think._

"What was that?" I asked Alice, who was in Jasper's arms.

"I don't know. That's a new one. Maybe-" _Oh, my God! That's it!_

"What are you talking about, Alice?" I asked, she was jumping in place, Jasper getting just as excited from her feelings, was trying not to jump himself.

"Nothing Edward, here." she then grabbed onto my shirt, pulling me down to her level, she then started running her hands through my hair.

_UGH! What is his hair made of? Will it not stay put?_

"Alice, what are you doing?" she paid me no mind.

_Maybe I can find some gel in the car..._

"God, Alice, stop pulling!" I pulled her hands out of my hair; she then smoothed my jacket down.

_Yay! I have been waiting for this day for 50 years!_

"Alice, please stop and tell me what you are doing." I told her, trying to back away some.

_Oh, I can't wait! Oh No, Edward, get out of my head!_

_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear_

_Oh Yeah!_

_Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Three times you can bite me_

_(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop!]_

"Okay, okay! Alice just stop!" I begged for her to stop singing that 'Gummy' song.

"That's what you get! Now, stop being a baby, and let me fix that stuff on your head you call hair!"

_Has it always looked like this? I've never noticed... and why didn't I pick his outfit out today? Today of all days!_

"Alice, stop touching me! What is all of this about?" Jasper pulled her away from me, holding onto her hand.

"Nothing! I just wanted to make sure my brother looked his best!" she replied grinning.

_Z-y-x-w-v-u-_

"Would you stop blocking your thoughts? What's going on?" she didn't care about my begging.

"Nothing, just go to your classes and meet us at lunch, got it?" _oh, my God! More shopping!_

"Alice..." I started just to have her turn away. I looked to Jasper, hoping he could tell me what was going on. He just shrugged his shoulders.

_Sorry man, don't ask me._

He turned and followed after her.

I went to my first class of the day with Alice's visions and weird behavior still fresh in my mind. Everyone was still thinking about the new girl, whom I now know as Isabella. She moved here from Wyoming yesterday, and got kicked out of her last school for fighting, and almost killing the girl. How much of it was true? I couldn't tell you. I still haven't seen her, haven't looked into her thoughts, the bell sounded, and if you were to ask me what Mrs. Wright had gone on about for the past hour, I wouldn't be able to tell you. I grabbed my books and was out of the room before anyone else. Walking down the hall I passed Emmett, who had a smiling Rosalie under his arm.

_We're going hunting after school, you in? _He thought to me. I nodded my head once before stopping at my locker. It had been too long since I've last hunted. My eyes would be black in a few days time. I pulled some books out of my locker, and then heard the thoughts of the boy beside me.

_Wow. The new girl has it going on! Maybe I'll ask her out after school, show her around..._

I turned at the 'voice' looking into the boys mind. I saw her in his thoughts, it was Alice's vision. It was her getting out of the car, with the wind blowing her hair, but much clearer. She was beautiful, for a human. _Very beautiful._ But as soon as the picture was there, it was gone. And I was left stung, and confused. _So what if she was 'nice looking?'_ I shook my head and closed my door. _You're losing it, Edward_, I thought to myself as I walked to my next class. By the time lunch came around, I was still trying to read Alice, but she wasn't having any of that. I walked into the cafe, sinking my hands into my pockets as the buzzing in my head became too loud.

_New movie coming out tonight-_

_Why does Abby's hair look better than mine, today?-_

_Why is she looking at me like that? Does she know what I did with Megan last night?-_

_Edward Cullen... Look at him. Maybe today is the day he'll see we're perfect for each other!-_

I rolled my eyes at the last one as I walked to the 'Cullen' table as everyone in the school liked to call it. Only the Cullen freaks sat here. All of them, the humans, were scared of us. _With good reason, _but that didn't stop them from thinking about us most of the time. They thought about how beautiful we were, how weird we were, and how they would never like us, but would give us a chance if we would suddenly want to hang out with them. It would make them all the more talked about, and they would love to be known as the Cullen's friends.

_Hey, bro, still on for hunting later? _Emmett thought.

"Yeah." I answered, sitting down. Jasper closed his eyes and stopped breathing when a human girl got too close to the table, her scent following the breeze.

"It's okay, Jasper, you won't hurt her." Alice told him, rubbing his arm.

_I can do this. I won't hurt her... smells so good..._

I kicked him under the table, hoping to get his mind back on track.

_Sorry Edward, I'm okay now, really._

"See? I told you you could do it." Alice told him proudly. He smiled, weakly. I looked into the minds of the humans close to us, to see if anyone saw what had just happened.

_Oh, my God! Is she wearing the same skirt as me?-_

_Wow, the Cullen's are so weird! I bet that blonde one is high-_

_Poor Bella, sitting all alone. I hope she's okay; it is her first day here. She was so nice to me._

That thought came from Angela Weber. She was a nice quiet girl, not one for gossip; I watched as she remembered how they met_:_

"_I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. Here." she told her, picking up the books Bella had dropped. _

"_No, it's okay. I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going." she was shocked when Bella got on the floor to help her with her books._

"_Pride and Prejudice?" Bella asked holding it out to her._

"_Yeah, that's mine..." she blushed._

"_It's one of my favorite books." Bella told her with a beautiful smile._

"_It's a beautiful story." she agreed._

"_I'm Bella, by the way." she told her, pushing off the floor._

"_Angela." she replied smiling._

So she was kind? I couldn't see her getting kicked out of her last school for fighting of all things. I looked around the cafe, but I didn't see her. I was about to go back into Angela's thoughts when I heard a small squeal. A small girl with fizzy red hair was on the ground with her lunch all over herself, and the schools 'it girls' over her laughing. I looked away in disgust as everyone laughed at the poor girl, whose thoughts were a mess. My sibling's thoughts were on the girl as well.

_Poor girl, why are they so mean to everyone? - Alice_

_All the humor in this room at such a sad thing -Jasper_

_Wow, even I feel bad for her... -Rosalie_

_I hope she wasn't gonna eat any of that! -Emmett_

Well, it was Emmett, what would you expect? The laughter died down however, but some still laughed at the girl. I looked back to see someone with long brown hair and a black jacket with their back toward me, walking to the scene.

"Are you okay?" asked a sweet, soft voice. I looked into the mind of the girl on the floor only to see two big, beautiful, green eyes full of concern, as she helped her up.

"She's fine, she just tripped." the high pitch voice of Lauren Mallory laughed.

"You tripped me!" the girl yelled to them. They stopped laughing and glared.

"I don't think so Fizzy, did I trip her, Jessica?" she asked with a smirk.

"No Lauren, Fizzy tripped on her own two feet, like always!" replied Jessica, laughing.

"Look, why don't you just apologize and move on?" Bella asked them, in a voice that said she already knew the answer. I tried to read her mind, but I got nothing.

"And why don't you just mind your own business, New Girl?" Lauren said glaring.

"Look, I don't want any trouble..." Bella told her slowly.

_New Girl thinks she's better than me? I'll show her._ Lauren thought.

"Well you found it, New Girl. This is my school, and we do things my way here. Got it?" Lauren all but yelled. I tried to read Bella again and much like the first time, I came up with nothing.

"And if I don't?" Bella replied. Her eyes hardening.

"I like your attitude. So I'll tell you what, since you're new, I'll give you a chance. You can join us, and be in our clique." Lauren told her, as if she were giving her a great gift.

"Umm... be a human being," Bella, put one hand out weighing her opinions, then the other.

"Or be in your cute little clique?" she mused pushing her lips and looking up.

"I think I'll pass." She told her, in a silky sweet voice any vampire would love to have. Everyone laughed. Rosalie even gave a chuckle.

_Maybe this humans not so bad... _to say I was shocked at Rosalie thoughts would be an understatement.

_So much confidants coming from one person. -Jasper_

_Hah, she just got served! -Emmett_

_Must. Have. Those. Jeans! OH, MY GOD! Look at them! -Alice_

Lauren, however, saw red.

_Bitch! Who does she think she is?_

"Who do you think you are, talking to me that way?" Lauren voiced her thoughts. Bella smiled, a big beautiful smiled at her.

"I'm Bella Winchester." The way she said it... it was like her name should be feared. Like it meant something. As if there were more to her than she was letting on.

"Well watch your back, Bella Winchester. From now, on your life's a living hell." _she has no idea what she's up against. _Lauren thought. She and Jessica left after that, thoughts full of fury.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked the girl in a soft voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for sticking up for me. I'm Wendy." the girl told her.

"Bella." they shook hands.

"How am I going to get through today covered in this?" _why me? I've never done __anything to them! _The girl...Wendy_, _cried in her thoughts.

"Here," Bella told her, taking her backpack from her shoulder and unzipped it.

"It's not much, but it'll get you through the day if you want It." she handed her a black hoodie.

"I can't take this; I'll get food all over it." Wendy started shaking her head.

"No, it's okay. You can give it to me tomorrow." Bella told her, zipping up her bag.

"Thank you so much, no ones ever this nice to me." Wendy told her sadly.

"Maybe that's the problem with this place." Bella said frowning. The bell rang and Bella looked away.

"Are you gonna be okay?" She asked her again.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you again, for everything." Wendy replied nodding.

"It's no problem. I'll see you later, kay?" Bella backed up a few steps then waved.

"Yeah, see you later." Wendy said. _She's so nice. I hope Lauren and Jessica won't get to her._ She thought, walking away.

"You are coming, Ed?" Emmett asked, too fast for humans to hear. I looked to see Emmett nodding his head towards the door. I looked around to see my family was already gone, along with most of the room. Sighing I gabbed my stuff and walked to class

"Well, I'm Mike Newton. What's your next class?"

"Biology," I heard Bella say in an annoyed voice, as I passed her and Mike Newton in the hall. Poor girl. Mike Newton wasn't one to take no for an answer when it came to girls. I feel bad when I thought about what Bella would be going through if she said no to him. I took my seat in Biology, deciding to look in on their conversation.

"That's nice, but it's just through those doors. Bye Mick,"

"It's Mike..."

"That's what I said, didn't I?" Bella said, walking away quickly.

_Oh yeah, she want's me. _I rolled my eyes at his thoughts as Bella walked in.

"Okay, Miss Winchester, please tell the class a little about yourself." Mr. Banner told her as she handed him her slip. She sighed and walked in front of the class.

_Hottie-_

_Sexy-_

_Like to hit that-_

_She called me Mick- _

I blocked out the thoughts of the hormonal teenage boys. She looked unsure but then gave a small smile.

"Hey, everyone, I'm Isabella Winchester, but please call me Bella. I'm seventeen, I'm a Virgo, and I don't enjoy long walks on the beach. And I love a guy who-"

"Miss Winchester." she rolled her eyes, and then sighed.

"I was just kidding, sorry, I just moved here from Wyoming, my family likes to travel a lot. I enjoy music of all kinds, I like to sing, and like to read, and I love history, it's always been my favorite. I love classic cars." she then grinned and her eyes got brighter.

"I love speed. The faster something is, the better." I didn't know if that was a good thing for this human girl or not.

"And I like to hang out with my family. Is that good, Mr. Banner?" she looked, at the class then inhaled deeply looking at me. When our eyes met, her heart started beating faster. She then looked down.

"Yes, great. Okay Miss Winchester, take a seat next to Mr. Cullen." she nodded then made her way over to our desk. I finally took a deep breath, and when I did, I regretted it. I was met with the sweetest smell in the world, a scent that made my mouth pool with venom, and I froze. She smelled heavenly and better than any human I have ever smelt before. I held my breath, fighting the venom, closing my eyes and rooming my head down. Blood. I wanted her blood. I could make her follow me. I could take her right here, get every last drop of blood from her body before anyone were to know what was happening—no. I couldn't do this. I couldn't do this to my family. I couldn't lose control. I slowly took another breath, holding it would get better—easier. It it burned the back of my throat still, but it was not as bad. I was able to open my eyes, and lock my teeth together.

"Hi?" she said, sounding unsure. I didn't dare look at her. I could take her out of here. Get her away from everyone else so I could have her. Her blood would be sweet, warm, thick, _everything._ I just needed one—stop. With all that I could master, I looked up at her, and was about to speak the words that would ruin everything when I saw her eyes. Seeing them through the minds of the humans today did nothing for them. They were so green—so sure. They looked like they could tell me all of the thoughts that her mind wouldn't, and that excited me. It made me forget about her blood for a moment, and everything else.

"Hello." I replied quietly. The class started and I still couldn't look away from her. Her thoughts were hidden. I couldn't get one thought from her mind, not one look inside. And her blood. Her blood was still the sweetest I have ever smelt in my 80 years of being the monster that I am. She smelt like strawberries and vanilla. She had long brown hair, and the more I looked at her, the more I forgot about wanting her blood. It wasn't 'till she caught me looking at her toward the end of class that I realized I _was_ starring at her. I looked down at my unopened book, sighing as I looked at the clock on the wall **3:29**

I had one minute until class was over, and I could get away from the heavenly scent and think. The bell rang, I gabbed my books walking away from the table when I heard some things fall then a small,

"Great."

I looked back and saw Bella, and her things, on the floor. Before I could stop myself, I got down by her and picked up a blue bottle.

"Here." I looked into her eyes and was lost. They were the same eyes from before, and still the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, vampire or not. They were dark green, with a slight blue tint. If I were human, I don't think I would have been able to see the very small amount of blue, but it was there, around the edge of her green, and it was beautiful. However, they looked beyond her years, too wise, like they have seen too much.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen, you're Bella." I told her getting up.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Nice to meet you," she got the last of her things, and then got up. She was tall. 5'7 5'8 tops.

"Well, thanks." she said, turning around and walking to the door. I don't know why I did it, but I called to her again.

"I saw what you did for Wendy." she turned, a shock look on her face.

"You know her?" she asked, confused. I shook my head, then thought fast.

"No, but I know a lot of names." I replied coolly.

"Oh," she said quietly.

"That was nice, what you did for her." I said, running a hand through my messy hair. Alice wouldn't be too pleased about that. She blushed slightly and looked away.

"Anyone would have done the same thing."

"I wouldn't be so sure." I told her as we walked out of the class room.

"Are people in Forks not friendly?" she asked with a frown.

"Let's just say some people are _not_ who they claim to be." I tried to fight a smile, knowing I was one of those people.

"Okay..." she started, before I heard a very loud, very Alice, squeal. Alice was running at us trying her best to work at a human paste.

"Hi! I'm Alice! Oh my God! I love your jeans! I must know where you got them! Where did you get it? Did you make it? Is it designer? I've never seen anything Like it! And I love your jacket!"

Bella looked a little shocked, as Alice rubbed the arm of her jacket. She then smiled.

"So soft..." Alice mumbled.

"Alice..." I called to her, in a warning tone.

"And you have such pretty eyes!" she went on.

"Bella, this is my sister, Alice. Alice, this is Bella-"

"Winchester. I'm Bella Winchester. It's nice to meet you, and thank you." she told her. Alice was jumping in place much like this morning. _Oh! She's so much pettier than the vision! And her outfit, so cute!_

"I know! So the jeans! Where did you get them?" Bella laughed, and it sounded musical.

"I got them when I was in New York. At a store called, "Forever Young." They're not very big." she told her, as if it were nothing.

"New York, huh? I love it there! So much shopping! Oh the stores! What were you doing there?" Alice asked, with an even bigger smile than before.

"We were just... taking care of some business." she looked uncomfortable, and I wished I could read her mind in that very moment. I tried again, just to make sure, but I still couldn't.

_Now the jacket! Alice voiced her thoughts._

"Oh, okay. And the jacket?" Bella smirked before answering.

"I picked it up in Montana."

"Montana? Oh, okay, cool. So, how do you like Forks?" Alice asked, remembering the manners Esme worked on us.

"It's very... wet." We both laughed, and Alice looked to me.

_Since when do you laugh?_

Ignoring her I looked back to Bella,

"It's not so bad. Well I have to go, Jasper's waiting!" Alice said happily.

"Jasper?" Bella asked confused.

"Oh, sorry! My boyfriend! You're know him when you see him, He's the tall, sexy blonde! I'll see you later! Bye Edward! Bye Bella!"

She called as she skipped away.

"Well she's very..."

"Weird?" I helped.

"Hyper," she laughed.

"Umm, I have to go. Can you tell me where the Gym is?" she asked, looking at her slip.

"I can walk you there. If you like." I offered, shocked at myself. But I didn't want to be away from her scent, I feared I might go looking for her if I did.

"That's nice, but won't you be late for your next class?" she asked unsure.

"I'm very fast." I smiled.

"O-okay." she stuttered. That just made smile even more. After a few moments, I asked her what I've been thinking about for the past hour.

"So, why did you move here?"

"My dad has some business to take care of." she replied, halfheartedly. I didn't need Jasper to know she didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh," I let it go.

Everyone's thoughts were on us. Why was Edward Cullen walking with the new girl? Were they a thing? How do we know each other? I tried to block it out best as I could.

"Well, here it is. Have fun I guess." I told her jokingly.

_So fine... I have to have her; I could take her to the movies this week. She could come back to my place..._

I found the owner of the thoughts to be Eric Yorkie.

Who does that human think he is talking about _my_ Bella that way? _Whoa. Since when is she my Bella? I just met her. And she's human! _I heard Bella said something, but I was to last in my thoughts to make out what she said.

"Huh?"

"I said, thanks for walking me here... are you okay?" I shook my head and took a step back, trying to clam myself.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks. I guess I'll see you later, bye Bella." with that I turned and walked as fast as I could.

"Wow, do you know who that was?" I heard a girl's voice.

"Um, Edward Cullen?" Bella replied, however I had too much to think about to listen to her conversation. As I walked into my last class of the day._ What did this mean?_ I felt like I needed to go back to the Gym, to make sure she was okay, and safe. _But why?_ I couldn't like her. No, she's a human. She is my pry. She is what I hunt. Though she smelt heavenly, I knew I could never hurt her. And that's what confused me the most. Soon the school day was over and I was by my car, waiting for my siblings. I saw Alice and Jasper first. Then Emmett and Rosalie.

"So, how did it go? Did you talk more? When can she come over?" Alice asked in a rush.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rosalie.

"Edward met someone!" she told them happily.

"Where? Here?" Rosalie asked her in a shock tone.

"Well, duh! We have been here all day, Rosie!" Rosalie added everything up. _No, she doesn't mean..._

"You mean a human?" she yelled.

"Would you be quiet? There are people watching." I told her, too fast for the humans to hear, looking around.

"Explain." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't even know what she's talking about. We just talked some, that was all." I defended myself. _Since when did I have to tell her if I spoke to a human?_

"No it's not! She's the one! She's what I've been feeling all week! She's going to change our lives!" Alice explained quickly.

"She's a human, Alice! She could ruin us. Get us killed. Then what?" Rosalie shot back.

"She wouldn't do that!"

"How do you know?" Rosalie yelled.

"Because she loves him!" Alice yelled. Everyone stared eye wide at her. Rosalie looked shocked; Jasper was too high on emotions to do much else. And Emmett looked liked a kid in a candy shop.

"What do you mean she loves him?" Rosalie asked, once the shock wore off. I looked to Alice, waiting for the answer myself. She frowned.

"Well... not yet. But she will! I've seen it! And Edward will love her just as much, if not more!" she nodded.

"What did you see?" I asked her, once I found my voice.

_I'll show you later. _She thought to me.

"Alice..." _I said later! _She yelled to me.

"She's human, Alice." Rosalie said softer this time.

"And I know that, but she won't tell. you just have to believe me. She doesn't even know anything yet." Alice, told her.

She nodded then looked to me.

"I don't know who this girl is, but if she does anything, and I mean _anything _to endanger this family, I will see to it that, that is the last thing she will ever do. Got it?" Rosalie asked coldly. But I was looking at _her. _She was walking out of the school, and when she saw me, she gave a weak smile, and then looked to a black car parked right in front of the school. The man on the car pushed away from it then walked over to her.

"**4:15** right on time. Yes, I am amazing." he told her smirking. Bella laughed, and smiled.

"Yeah, you sure are. Where's-"

"Research," he rolled his eyes.

"Oh." she said. As he stopped by her. He then put his arm over her shoulder, and pulled her toward the car. I growled. I couldn't read his thoughts. Why couldn't I read his thoughts?

_The new girl? _Rosalie thought.

"So Baby Girl, how was your first day at Hell High?" Bella laughed again. I didn't know what was so funny.

"Well you know, the good, the bad, and the ugly." she said sighing.

"The way I figure, there's really not too much future with a sawed-off runt like you." he told her with a smirk. He was older than her. _Too old for her._

"Tut, tut. Such ingratitude after all the times I saved your life." he laughed then opened the car door for her.

_The Good the Bad and the Ugly. My favorite movie! -Jasper_

_How cute, they have little quotes, _I thought, darkly.

"Come on, Izzy, we need to talk about some things." he told her, she nodded and got in the car smiling. I still couldn't read his mind.

_No one like you_

_I can't wait for the nights with you_

_I imagine the things we'll do_

_I just wanna be loved by you_

_Girl, there are really no words strong enough_

_To describe all my longing for love_

_I don't want my feelings restrained_

_Ooh, babe, I just need you like never before_

_Just imagine you'd come through this door_

Came blasting out of their speakers.

_Oh, I love this song! -Emmett_

When they passed by, I glared and turned towards the Volvo.

_Nice car, in good shape, too. -Rosalie_

"She's the girl, isn't she?" Rosalie asked looking at me. I nodded my head, getting in the car.

"Looks like she has...something. Sorry, Ed." she told me getting in the car.

"But it's better this way, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I sighed.

"Well, I like her! She seems to have good taste, and is kind of bad ass!" Emmett said smiling. I growled at him.

"Whoa, calm down, Eddie. I don't want her. I've got me this." he told me, pulling Rosalie onto his lap.

_That wasn't supposed to happen. Something's not right..._

"Let it go, Alice, it just wasn't meant to be. Your vision was wrong." I told her in a hard voice.

"No it's not Edward, Thing's will turn out right, Just wait. I know it will happen." she told me aloud.

"I don't even care." I told her, Looking at the road. We were close to home now. Jasper looked me in the eye, knowing full well, that I was lying.

* * *

**Well, that is it. Chapter 5! Sorry it took so long, but I wanted it to be 'okay' lol and it _is _from Edward's P.O.V. And I'm not a guy, or a 108 year old vampire (that you know of, ;) lol)so don't get mad if I didn't do him Right. Remember, everyone has to be a little OOC for this story to work. Hints, Rosalie. She's going to try in this story okay? I don't think she's a bad person like SM put out. She's just been though A LOT. And everyone heals differently. Rosalie just became a bitch, lol. So thank you for reading, and reviewing this story of mine. It really means a lot, and I answer to all reviews, feel free to ask anything about this story, and hopefully this will help as to why Edward was glaring in B.P.O.V. by the way, I was trying to think of a song, that would make Edward, feel annoyed, and want to get out of Alice's mind, A.S.A.P. so I said to my brother, "hey, listen to this!" then I started singing it, and before I got to the **_Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear _**he grabbed his head, and was like, "Okay, okay! stop!" and it's funny, because that's what I made Edward, say before I even asked, my brother! lol ****Oh, and keep checking in. I may put up a preview of chapter 6 soon! Thank you, please review and I'll update faster! Have a great-Edward-Cullen-Day! (Or Cullen, or Hale of your choice! Lol)**

**~Angel**

**Music For This Chapter. **

**Angry Young Man -Billy Boy On Poison **

**Lonely No More -Rob Thomas **

**I'm A Gummy Bear -Gummibär**

**Misery Loves It's Company -The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

**Pirates -Bullets And Octane**

**Boy Meets Girl -Evan Taubenfeld **

**No One Like You -Scorpions**

**Getting Away With Murder -Papa Roach**


	6. Paid To Get Excited

**I don't own twilight, or supernatural. If I did Dean Winchester would be mine, for forever, and ever. And Edward Cullen would have found someone better then Bella… like me! Jk. No, not really. lol, so, I watched supernatural and I laughed so hard at Castiel, I love him! Lol dean and him are now my faves, and me and my brother couldn't stop laughing when cas, called that Angel a Bitch, and dean said "what he said," then walked out. Me and my brother, do that all the time, say "what he said," or "what she said." it was just so funny! I love you Cas!**

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

"What?" I yelled, jumping from my seat.

"Bella..." Sam started, but I looked at Dean.

"What do you mean he's missing?" I demanded.

"He's not answering his phone; I've been trying since leaving Cheyenne. You know he was hunting-" I raised one hand.

"Yeah, I know," I interrupted.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's like him to go off on his own for so long. Remember Idaho? What makes you think he's missing this time?" I asked in a rush. Sam just looked confused.

"Wait...what happened?"

"It was when you were away, Sammy," I told him softly. I knew he still felt bad about leaving, He felt like he walked out on me and Dean, but mostly me. I looked up to him, and he thought he let me down.

"Dean and I were hunting a Nocnitsa over in Boise, dad went off on some hunt for three weeks on his own. He didn't check in once. So what makes you think he's missing this time?" I finished, looking at Dean.

"I tried to track his phone, but he changed the information, killed the GPS I can't figure it out." he gave a frustrated sigh. If there was one thing Dean Winchester hated more then being wrong, and when you turned his music down in his car, it was not being able to do something.

"Did you try-"

"Phil Ehart? Yeah, didn't work." he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Well, what if- what if he doesn't want, to be found?" I asked in a small voice, sitting back in my seat.

"Why wouldn't he? What could be so bad that he wouldn't want us to know about?" Dean said.

"Did you try Bobby?" I asked hopeful.

"Hasn't heard anything." he replied,

"So, what do we do now? Do we look for him? Do we keep hunting?" I spoke quickly.

"Whoa, take it easy Izzy; Dad's the one who told us to come here when we were done in Maine. Wherever he is, he want's us to be here." he said confidently.

"So you're telling me we're here for a mouth, without even knowing where the hell Dad is?" I demanded. Dean held up one hand.

"Language,"

I rolled my eyes,

"Please, you say much worst." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Guys, not the time," Sam stepped in.

"Fine! Okay, so we stay here, wait for Dad to just walk in then move on to the next town? Do you even know if he's coming back?" I asked coldly.

"Of course he's coming back! He's just off doing his own thing right now." Dean said defensively.

"Wait... I thought you said you talked to him before Maine?" I remembered him telling me. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away.

"Yeah, 'bout that... I lied." he admitted.

"Dean!"

"We didn't know if we should tell you. It's been close to a mouth Bella, you tend to over-react." I ignored him, and looked at Sam.

"You knew?" I asked in a hurt voice. Sam never kept things from me.

"Bell... we just thought that Dad would have called, or something by now. We didn't want to wary you," he replied in a soft voice.

"Wary me? Why must you guys act like I'm a kid? I'm Seventeen! I can lookout for myself!"

"Barely," Dean cut in.

"You're barely Seventeen Bella. And we're still your brothers, and we lookout for you. Look, dad wanted us here, Yes we still hunt, there's something going on up here that we need to figure out, you can help with that. And on the weekends we go out of town and hunt whatever is out there. But 'till then, we don't look for dad." Dean told me.

"But, what if something has him?" I voiced my thoughts.

"Izzy, its Dad, He's okay." Dean told me like I was crazy. Our father were a lot of things, but he was a damn good hunter. One of the best.

"It'll be okay bells; just go to school, make friends, and enjoy it for as long as you can." Sam told me, lightening things up. I nodded, and looked up.

"Did you mean it?" I asked Dean.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"That I could help you guys with the hunt. Did you mean it?" They didn't like me hunting anything more then some ghosts and a few demons here and there, they were way to overprotective.

"Yeah, we kinda need you for something tomorrow anyway." Dean said, and then looked at Sam.

"You do? What is it?" I asked, getting excited.

"Yeah, you see... the last guy that went missing, he had a younger brother about your age, and he was camping with him when it happened; so he's not really talking. So, we need you to-" I rolled my eyes, and sighed.

"You want me to get it out of him." I said, in a less-then-pleased voice.

"Do you think I'm a ho?" I asked, looking at Dean.

"Why, Did someone promise you money?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Dean..." he held out his hands.

"Okay, okay! Sorry Princess. Now, will you do it or not?" he asked, with his Smirk still in place.

"What he means is, if you do this, you can go on the hunt with us." Sam said quickly. Dean looked to Sam, then back to me.

"Give us a minute." Dean then grabbed Sam by the arm, turned and took a few steps away, they then started talking in whispers.

"What do you mean she can come? Are you crazy?" Dean, whispered/Yelled.

"Dude, she could help us. She knows what she's doing, just gave her a chance." Sammy whispered back.

"I don't want her to get hurt. Whatever this thing is, it's in the woods, anything could happen."

"She's a good hunter Dean, Better then me when I was her age, you trained her more then I have. She knows what to do."

"Fine, But if anything happens, it's on you." Dean agreed.

"You always put everything on me anyway." Sam told him.

"Bitch,"

"Jerk,"

"I can hear you," they turned around. Dean smirked, and Sam smiled.

"Okay, you can go. Just don't get into any trouble or else. Got it kid?" I clapped my hands together.

"Yay! Thank you, Dean!" I said hugging him.

"Are you done now?" he asked after a minute. I just rolled my eyes. Dean was really just a big softie who loved hugs, but he would never tell you that. Wouldn't want to ruin his reputation, now, would he? I let him go and hugged Sam.

"Thanks, Sammy," I whispered in his ear.

"No problem,"

"Okay, so here's what we know." Dean said sitting down, I followed and did the same.

"The kid's name is Ronny... Tommy... something like that."

"It's Zach, Dean, Zach." Sam told him, rolling his eyes.

"Right smarty, okay, _Zach. _from the files we've seen, _Zach _was camping with his brother Nick Williams 30 minutes outside of Port Angeles last week. Won't talk to the cops, or his mother about what happened, all we know is he got away, and his brother didn't." Dean told me, grabbing Sam's forgotten news paper

"He's the fourth one in the last two weeks to go missing while camping there. Looks like Zach's the only one to get away." Sam said, sitting down.

"Do you know what it is?" I asked looking at Sam,

"No, not yet. But we will."

"That's where you come in." Dean said looking at me.

"You're going to get all dressed up, and do whatever it is girls do to get stuff out of you. And then you make him tell you what he saw. Easy enough, right?" he said smiling.

"Yeah, besides the fact that you're totally pimping me out!" I yelled,

"Whoa, now Izzy, if you don't want to do it, you don't have too. I just thought you might want to go on the hunt with us, but I guess you could sit around here and watch the Power Puff Girls or something." he said with his eyebrows raised.

_Bitch._

"Okay, fine, I'll do it." I told him sighing.

"When do we leave?" I asked,

"Right after your school let's out. We have to go to Port Angeles, and while we're there, I thought we could go to this really cool pie place I heard about. Dude, they only sell pie! Is that not great? Huh? Huh?" he said, looking from me to Sam.

"Yeah, Dean, super!" I told him in fake excitement.

"Fine, be that way, but see if I buy you any pie when we get there."

"Dean, enough about the damn pie! I'll do whatever you want, Okay? But What if he doesn't tell me anything?" I asked, unsure.

"Why wouldn't he tell you?" Dean asked confused.

"I mean... I'm not very... pretty." I said,

"Bella, Don't ever say that! Of course you're not pretty, you're beautiful." Sam said, from his place across the table.

"Yeah Izzy, if you were a few years older, and weren't my sister, I would hit on ya." Dean said with a smirk.

"Okay, EW!" I said, pushing away from the table. _I so did not need to hear that._

"Thanks for the lovely chat guys, but I have homework to do." I told them, as I grabbed my backpack and a bottle of water.

"It's your first day, and you already have homework?" Dean asked, shocked.

"Dean, its September." I told him.

"Yeah so? And next mouth it'll be October..." he said, dragging it out.

"Just because I wasn't here last year, doesn't mean I get it easy. I get the same homework as everyone else, Dean."

"Well, that sucks." I just rolled my eyes and turned.

"Need any help?"

"No thanks Sammy, maybe later." I told him smiling. He nodded, and went back to his laptop. I walked upstairs and went to my room; I sat my backpack on my bed, and then kicked off my shoes. Sighing as I pulled my math book from my bag. I couldn't say I missed this part of going to school much. About an hour later I pushed the book away having found myself thinking about _him. Again. _Why did he look so mad? How can he do a full 180 from nice, to not so nice? Then there's the whole thing with his eyes. How can all of his family have gold eyes if their not related? I've never heard of such a thing. And their all inhumanly beautiful, it's uncanny. But I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and tried to think of other things, like my father. He could be anywhere, and the fact that he doesn't want to be found doesn't help. Because When a Winchester doesn't want to be found, it's damn near impossible to find them. The last time I've seen him was three mouths ago. He only called to check in on things, or when he found us a hunt. Never just a call to say:

"Hey, how are you? Glad you're still alive!" for me, if was an:

"Be good, and do whatever Dean says, okay?" and for Dean:

"Don't leave any tracks, and lookout for your sister." It's not like he doesn't love us. He just doesn't know how to show it. Ever since I could remember, hunting all I've ever known. He would work me, Sam and Dean 'till we would bleed. _Literally. _Until Sam couldn't take it anymore and left for Stanford, that was when I was fourteen. For two years, it was just me and Dean. Sometimes Dad would join us on a hunt, but mostly it was just me and Dean. Dad couldn't be more pissed at him for leaving, Dean was mad too, but not as much. I think he was more hurt, then anything esle. I wasn't mad, I knew he was just following his dreams, he wanted a normal life. To be _normal. _So, when he got a scholarship to Stanford, he packed his bags, threw out his hunting gear, and left without looking back. Of course he always called to check in on things when he could. Dean wouldn't talk to him for the longest time, until he saw how much it hurt me. He's been with us again, for a little under five months now. Sam only came back to hunting with us when his girlfriend Jessica, was killed the same way as our mother. No doubt the same son-of-a-bitch, who killed our mother. Once a hunter, always a hunter. You can either: hunt, or be hunted. Sam really loved her, and he's still trying best as he can to move on, But how do you move on from your first love when you lose them in such a way? I heard a knock at the door and then looked to see Dean standing in the doorway.

"You done with that?" he asked, nodding his head toward the open books on my bed.

"Just about." I replied, leaning against the wall.

"Look, about the hunt..."

"You said I could go," I said with a glare.

"Yeah, I know, I was just gonna say: I think it's a good idea."

"Yeah, well I don't- wait. What?" I asked shocked.

"Well, you're Seventeen now, and what Sam said got me thinking. You've watched us hunt for years, you've been hunting for three years now and you're good. You're damn good. And it's about time I start giving you some space to do your own thing, Dad trained us, I taught you everything I know, Sam taught you smarts and what not, I'm not saying I won't be there or I won't be pissed if something were to happen. I'm just saying you wanna hunt? I'm not stopping you." he said looking me in my eyes.

"Huh?" I was still in shock.

"Bella," he sighed walking over to me and sitting on the bed.

"Izzy, you're my baby sister and I worry about you, no one want's their little sister to hunt the things that go bump in the night. It doesn't matter how old you are, I'm always gonna be here and wary about you, and I don't care if you like it or not. We've had our times over the pass two years. Just the two of us. And now we've gonna make new ones with Sammy, I knew you were ready when I saw the way you took care of Sammy when I couldn't. I just don't wanna see you get hurt." he explained.

"Wow Dean, I didn't know you knew so many words." I teased. Even though I was touched by his words.

"Yeah, well, I'm no Stanford, but I'm happy with my G.E.D level." he said with a smirk. I laughed.

"So you're really okay with my helping you?" I asked,

"What can I say? You can be the Scully to my Mulder!"

"Dude, I'm mulder, you're Scully." I told him rolling my eyes.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Izzy?" he asked looking at me, I smiled.

"Thank you,"

"Don't mention it." he got off the bed took a steep, then stopped and turned around.

"Really, don't mention it. Sam's been trying to get me to open up and talk about feelings and crap. I think he get's off on making people uncomfortable." he said, rocking on his heels backwards and forwards.

"Yeah Dean, God forbid you talk about your feelings and hurt your man hood." I said laughing.

"Whatever. You hungry?" I nodded. I didn't get to eat my lunch.

"SAM, GO GET SOME FOOD! BELLA AND I, ARE HUNGRY!" Dean yelled out the door.

"God, Dean, loud much?" I asked, holding my hands over my ears.

"Very." he smiled, as I heard Sam coming up the stairs.

"Dean, I got the food last night, you go." Sam protested,

"I don't feel like it." Dean said simply.

"Fine, what do you want?" Sam asked, sighing. I shook my head. _The boy gives in too easily. I would have to work on that with him._

"I swear, if you say pie…" Sam said, shaking his head.

"Maybe I was." Dean challenged.

"I could go for some Chinese," I said before they could start a rock, paper scissors fight over what _not_ to eat.

"This town has a Chinese place?" Dean asked in shock.

"Dean, this town may be small, but it still has food." I rolled my eyes.

"Just checking." I closed my book, and got off the bed.

"I'll go with you," I told Sam,

"Don't you have homework?" Sam asked frowning.

"It's okay, I'm almost done. I can finish it when we get home." he still looked unsure,

"Bella…"

"Dude, just let her go. She can do it later." Dean told him, looking around my room.

"Is her room bigger then mine?" he asked Sam, Sam shook his head.

"Looks bigger," he mumbled.

"So, can I go?" I asked.

"Get your jacket." he said walking out of the room. I walked over to the door and pulled it off the knob. As I walked out the door Dean, grabbed me by my arm.

"Hey, get me some-"

"-Egg rolls, I know." I told him smiling.

"That's my girl," he said rubbing my head. I smacked his hand away giggling. _Yeah I __know, I'm a hunter; and I giggle. _

"You coming Bell?" Sam called, walking down the hall and stopping at my door.

"Yeah,"

"Keys are on the table. Take care of her." Dean said,

"I'll be fine Dean,"

"I was talking about the car." he replied.

"Thanks for the love," I laughed, walking away. Sam followed me down the stairs, until he stopped and starting patting his jacket pockets.

"Crap, I forgot my phone. Go ahead and wait in the car, Kay?" I nodded and walked out the door. It was cold here, but I liked it. It looked, and felt like it would snow any minute. As I got to the Impala, I pulled on the door. Once, twice, _locked. Dean. _I put my hands in my pockets and leaned on the car. I could see my breath as I breathed in and out, I closed my eyes. I heard the door shut and Sam walking down the stepps a few seconds later.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Locked," I told him, he nodded and unlocked the door for me shutting the door once I was inside. Once we turned down the road I finally started talking.

"Sammy?" I asked, looking out my window.

"Yeah, bell?"

"Where do you think Dad is?" I heard him take a deep breath then answer.

"I really don't know, bell," I watched, the trees as they seem to move with the speed of the Impala.

"But I wouldn't read into it so much if I were you, bells, he's Dad, whatever he's doing, wherever he is, he's okay. Wouldn't surprise me if he just showed up at your school tomorrow." he smiled,

"Yeah, I remember this one time, when Dean and I were in Virginia, for a few weeks, so I was going to school. Dean left to go check some things out on the hunt so he couldn't drive me home, But it wasn't that far a walk so it didn't matter. So I'm in the motel parking lot, and I see the drapes over the window move, I look around, the Impala's gone so I'm thinking something got in the room. So I drop my stuff by the door and slowly push it open. The lights are off and I don't hear a thing, so I push it open more." I laughed.

"Big mistake. Next thing I know, someone grabbed me from behind and has me in this monster grip lock, and is poring holy water all over me. It was Dad. Dude, he thought _I_ was a demon!" I exclaimed, laughing loudly.

"No way! That really happened?" Sam asked, laughing as well.

"Yeah, the funny part was when Dean came in, and saw me lying on the floor looking like a drown cat, and Dad standing over me with his mouth open and a bottle of holy water in his hand." we started laughing again.

"Oh, wow." Sam sighed.

"I really missed a lot, didn't I?" he asked sadly.

"Sammy… I never blamed you for leaving. I knew why you did it. Truth is: if I was in you're place, I probably would've done the same thing. Don't think I didn't miss you, I missed you everyday. But I know why you did it, and I'll never blame you for trying to live out you're dream, I just want you to know that. Okay?" I looked over to see him with his eyes on the road, a sad smile on his handsome face.

"Yeah, okay, thanks Bell," the rest of the ride was spend in comfortable silent's me looking out my window, and Sam looking at the road. Soon we were pulling into the small, parking lot of _YUMMY'S _**(A/N real place three minutes outside of my neighborhood. Right by a smooties place!) **

"Do you wanna wait here, or go in?" Sam asked, pulling the keys out of the ignition.

"I'll go in," I told him getting out of the car, and waiting at the door of _YUMMY'S _for him. The place wasn't very big, as I was coming to know of this town, we were the only one's there.

"What do you want?" Sam asked me looking at the Menu.

"Beef with Broccoli." I answered quickly.

"Bella?" Sam and I both looked at the cash register to see a boy about my age with black hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Hi?" I said slowly.

"We go to school together, We have English and Biology together." he said looking down.

"Oh, right." I looked at his name tag: **Eric,**

"Eric." he didn't notice I looked at his name and grinned. I now recognize him as the boy Edward was glaring at.

"Right. So, what are you doing here?" he asked, leaning over the counter flirting. Sam tried to hide his laugh with a cough. I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Getting some food. Can I have a number five please?" I asked sweetly. He mumbled a quick 'sure' and pushed some buttons on the register, as Sam told him the rest of the order.

"Dean wanted some egg rolls." I told Sam, as I looked at the small wishing well in the corner of the room.

"Oh! Sammy, give me a quarter!" I told him, grabbing onto his arm.

"Bella…" he laughed, shaking his head.

"Please?" I pouted.

"Okay, okay." he pulled some coins out of his pants packet, and held his hand out.

"Thank you!" I told him grabbing one and walking over to the well. I closed my eyes, and made a wish:

_I wish, for everything to get better, and for my family; to always be safe._

I flipped the coin and smiled.

"What you wish for?" I heard Sam's voice beside me.

"You know I can't tell you," I told him.

"You really believe in that stuff?" he asked smiling.

"We all have to have something to believe in, Sammy," he nodded and we waited for our food. Around fifteen minutes later, our number was called.

"You know, if you want, I can show you around sometime." Eric offered with a grin.

"No thanks," I replied. Wanting nothing more, then to get out of there.

"Oh, well let me know." he smirked, looking me up and down.

"Okay, let's go." Sam said, pulling me by my arm and sending a glare at him. Eric turned and all but ran into the backroom.

"Sam," I sighed.

"What? Did you see the way he was looking at you? Just be glad I'm not Dean. If Dean saw that, he would have made sure that kid never walked the same way again." he told me, his eyes still hard.

"Yeah, your right." I said, smiling. Soon we were home and Dean was having a fit.

"It's about time! Where have you been? I'm starving!" Dean said dramatically.

"You can go eighteen, or more days before you starve to death." I told him.

"Stop hanging around Sam so much." he said, grabbing his egg rolls.

"Yes, you got the egg rolls! I knew I kept you around for something." he said with a smirk.

"I try." I told him with my own smirk.

"Okay Bella, you should probably go finish your homework, then get some sleep. We have a long, day tomorrow." Sam told me when we were done with our food sometime later. I rolled my eyes. _Sammy, and his: school first, hunting later, speech._

"Okay," I sighed.

"Night Sammy," I said, kissing his cheek.

"Night Dean," I did the same.

"Night bells,"

"See ya,"

I chanced into my PJ's washed my face, and brush my teeth. Sitting back in bed I opened my book back to the page I had left it. Around thirty minutes later, I was finished. I looked at the clock: **10:28 **I yawned, where does the time go? I turned off the lights, and then got back in bed. I closed my eyes, for only a second, but that was all it took for me to fall away into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I awoke to the annoying, beeping of my clock. I push the top of it, but it wouldn't stop beeping. So, I smacked it off the table. It would have hit the floor, with a loud 'bang' if my backpack wasn't there to break the fall. With a loud moan I rubbed my eyes, and rolled out of bed, grabbed my things, and walked down the hall to take my shower. After my shower, I walked quickly down the hall, not wanting to run into Sam, or Dean with nothing but a towel on. As I dried my hair; I looked for something to wear. If I was just going to school, I would have worn jeans and a T-Shirt, but I had 'work' to do that needs me looking, 'good' sighing I found a black skirt, white shirt and black, Cocoon Pointelle Sweater. I couldn't wear my DC shoes, with a skirt, and I only had one pair of heels for when I needed them. And they didn't go with the skirt so I just had to wear my boots. Dean always picked on me for having more then 2 pairs of shoes. But hey? I may be a hunter, but I'm still a girl! I need at lest one kind of every shoe for when the occasion comes. Try telling that to a guy. Better yet, your brother. Putting on the boots, I stood up and looked in the mirror. _Not too bad. _I put on some pink gloss, and black eyeliner. I put on the silver ring; Sam got me before he left for Stanford. I only wear it when I need a better day, it helps keep me strong. And my black fingerless gloves. I kept my long hair down, and only braided a few strands on the top. **(A/N/ all pictures on profile. I really love this look/outfit!) **

I grabbed my backpack, and walked down the stairs expecting to see Sam or Dean, well… Sam more like it. But no one was there. Frowning, I walked back upstairs I could hear Sam snoring even with his door closed, so I walked over to dean's room and knocked on the door.

"Dean?" No answer. I pushed the door open and saw him asleep with his arm over his face. I sighed and walked over to his bed.

"Dean?" I whispered, softly shaking him. He rolled over to his other side.

"Dean," I said, shaking him harder. Still nothing.

"Damn it, Dean! Wake up!" I yelled, he jumped up, his knife in hand.

"I swear to God, Dean, if you bring that knife anywhere near me, I will kick your ass so hard…" I warned.

"Damn Izzy, what do you want?" he moaned laying back down.

"Dean, it's like **7:00** AM I have to be at school, in fifteen minutes." I told him.

"Get Sam to take you," he mumbled.

"You want Sam; to drive your car at **7:00** AM when he's no more awake then you are?" I questioned. He opened his eyes, looking at the ceiling.

"Give me five minutes." I smiled, and walked out, shutting the door behind me. I waited for him at the bottom of the stairs. True to his word, I heard him coming down the stairs five minutes later. When I turned around, his eyes widen and he shook his head.

"Oh, hell no." I frowned. I thought I looked nice.

"What?" I asked him pouting.

"There's no way in hell, you are leaving this house dressed-" he waved his arms madly.

"Like that,"

"What's wrong with it?" I asked him in a hard voice.

"What's wrong with it? Bella, it's down right wrong! You can't dress like that!"

"Why not?"

"Because, you're my little sister, and I said so."

"I don't have time for this Dean, can we just go?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"Fine, but don't think I'm happy about this." he walked away mumbling something that sounded like "tell me what to do," and "dressing like that, with teenage boys around." I rolled my eyes, why does he have to go all big brother on me all the time? It wasn't that cold today, so I could wear my skirt without freezing my ass off.

"Dean…"

"Its fine, I'm cool. But if anyone tries something with you, I'm giving you permission to kick their ass, okay?" I smirked.

"Yeah, okay." I got in the car. It's a good thing the schools only ten minutes away. Five with Dean's driving.

"Okay, I'll have my phone on me if you need anything, same with Sam." he told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Dean, I'm wearing a skirt, not underwear."

"Looks like it to guys." he is so frustrating!

"Whatever," he pulled into the school, so I grabbed my bag from the backseat. I Got out of the car, and started walking away.

"Bella," I heard him calling me, so I turned around and walking over to his window.

"Yeah?" I asked with a sigh.

"We're be here when you get out. Remember, call if you need anything." I nodded.

"I know,"

"Bella…"

"I'm fine, Dean, I'll see you later."

"Be good." he smirked.

"Me? Always." I smiled.

"Sure Hell-Bells, sure." he pulled away and took off.

"Thanks for the love!" I called after him, laughing. I turned around and people were still staring.

"What?" I hissed at them, walking away. Walking the halls people kept starting, some of the boys even had their mouths hanging open. I rolled my eyes, _high school boys. _It's not like I was the only one wearing a skirt.

I went to my first class and found I had this one with Angela, so I smiled and said a quick 'hello' before taking my seat. Soon it was lunch time; I wasn't very hungry so I just grabbed an apple and bottle of water. Walking to the small table in the back that I sat at yesterday, I even saw the Cullen's, sitting at their table looking at me. Great, just what I needed. I sat down and took a sip of my water. It's been a tough day, with people staring and some even asking me out. Sighing I took out my cell phone and looked, at the time: **12:05 **I guess I could call them, and tell them about my crappie day. So I called Dean's number and waited for him to pick up. _Ring, ring, ring,_

I sighed thinking I would get voicemail,

_"Whose ass am I kicking?" _Came Dean's voice over the phone. I laughed.

"No ones, can't I just call to say hi?"

_"Sure, if I believed you," _I sighed, Dean always had a way of knowing how I was feeling, without even being near me.

"I'm having a crappie day." I told him, putting my hand over the ear I wasn't using when the café got too loud.

_"Did someone try something with you? I swear…"_

"No, Dean, No." I said, rolling my eyes.

"It's just hard, always being the new kid,"

_"I know, I'm sorry. Look, only what? Four more hours 'till you're free?"_

"Yeah," I laughed. He never did like high school.

_"Okay then, I promise you, your day will look up."_

"Oh, is that a prediction from the great Dean?" I teased.

_"Well… I am pretty great." _I could hear the smirk in his voice, I laughed.

"Yeah, okay. Hey, is Sam, there?"

_"You have me, and you wanna talk to Sam?"_

"Well, I do like him better." I said jokingly.

_"Hurt my feelings, yo, Sammy-boy! Bella's on the phone."_ I held the phone away from my ear.

"Must you keep doing that?" I asked him.

_"Sorry." _No he wasn't.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Sammy," I said softly.

_"Heya bell, what's going on? How's school?"_

"It…sucks."

_"I know it seems like that, but it's not that bad. Just give it a chance, Kay?"_

Some girls walked by then saw me and stopped. Then started whispering and staring at me

"Can I help you?" I asked them point blank. They just kept staring then walked away.

_"Bella?"_

"I've been Sammy, I've been trying. Look, I should probably go; I just wanted to say hi, so, hi." I sighed.

_"I'll see you soon, just try, okay?" _I sighed again, but for Sammy, I would try.

"I will. See you soon, tell Dean I said bye,"

_"Will do, bye bells."_

"Bye Sammy,"

I closed my phone and looked around. Well at least there wasn't as many people staring as before.

"Hey," I looked up and saw Charlotte, and three more people behind her. I smiled.

"Hey."

"Would you mind if we sat with you?" she asked, waving her hand toward the other three.

"No, go ahead." I told her moving my backpack from the seat next to me, onto the floor.

"Thanks, this is Violet," she told me pointing to a girl, with long blonde hair, and clear blue eyes. She waved hello.

"That's Mary, and her boyfriend Gavin." she told me,

"Are you okay?" she asked confused, when I didn't say anything.

"Umm, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that."

"Did I do something?" Mary asked, looking just as confused.

"No, it's not you, sorry. It was just your name… that's my mothers name." I told her sadly.

"Well, how come you seem so sad?" she asked.

"She's dead." I told her looking down.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," she said, looking like she meant it.

"It's okay." I smiled at her.

"It was a long time ago,"

"Aw, how sad." I looked and saw Lauren and Jessica standing by our table.

"What do you want?" I asked, coldly.

"I just came here to tell you to back off of Mike and Eric. Their ours, got it?" I laughed looking away then back to them.

"And what makes you think I want them?"

"I saw you talking to them, so just back off. I'll only tell you once," she glared.

"One, they were talking to me. Two, if I wanted them, I would have said yes, when they asked me out. And Three, so not my type." I told her smirking.

"Well, just… um, like, stay away!" she yelled, stumping away.

"Wow. How do you do that?" Violet asked me amazed.

"Do what?"

"Just stand up to them like that, no one ever does that."

"Yeah, everyone's kind of scared of them." Gavin said. He had short black hair and bright green eyes,

"There's a lot of things out there to be scared of, and two, crazy, teenage girls are not one of them." I told them, taking a bite of my apple.

"Umm h-hi," I looked to the end of the table and saw Wendy holding my hoddie.

"I just wanted to give this back to you," she held it out to me blushing.

"Thanks," I took it and put it on my bag.

"Well, thanks for letting me borrow it," she said, looking down.

"Its fine, would you like to sit with us?" I asked her, and then looked at Charlotte who nodded her head.

"Umm su-sure." she looked shocked.

"I'm Charlotte," she told Wendy, holding her hand out.

"Wendy." she replied quietly.

"I'm Mary, we have trig together, right?" she asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, I sit behind you." she nodded.

By the time everyone was done introducing themselves, the bell sounded.

"I have to go, Biology calls," I told them getting up, and grabbing my bag.

"Wow." Charlotte said looking at me.

"What?" I asked confused, looking down.

"You look great. What are you all dressed up, for?" she asked looking me up and down, but not in a way that made me uncomfortable.

"I have a thing after school." I told her simply.

"Oh, okay." she nodded and let it Drop.

"I have bio too, so I'll just walk with you, if that's okay?" Violet, asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." I told her nodding.

"I'll see you later, okay? You're welcome to sit with me whenever you like." I told Wendy who smiled,

"Thanks," I smiled, and said goodbye to everyone, then left with Violet.

We made small talk the short way to biology, when I got there the first thing I saw was Edward, sitting at our lab desk, staring at me.

"-And that's how I saved an extra 10% on my shoes." she said, I looked to her and smiled, hoping she didn't notice I didn't have a clue as to what she was saying. She was a nice girl, she just talked too much.

"Here," she stopped me from walking to my desk, by grabbing her notebook and a pink pen.

"Here's my number. You should call me whenever. We could go shopping or something!" she said, excited. She then dropped the pen.

"I got it," I told her bending over and picking it up.

"Oh, my God! Is that a tattoo?" she yelled, staring wide eyed at me.

"Shh!" I told her, pulling my shirt that ridden up down. Looking around, I saw that some people were now staring, Even Edward. Well, there's no denying it now.

"Yes, it is." I told her, handing her the pen.

"When did you get it? And what is it?" I sighed.

"It was a birthday gift a few years ago, and it's nothing really, just something random I picked out," I waved it away.

"Oh, I didn't even know you could get one this young! I want one! How old are you?" O_h God._

"I just turned Seventeen,"

"Lucky, I don't turn for another two weeks." she said sighing.

"Cool, are you going to have a big party?" I tried to change the subject.

"Well, yeah! It's going to be super sweet! You should so come!" she said smiling,

"I'll see," I told her smiling. I'll have to check with Sam and Dean.

"Okay," right then Mr. Banner came in to the room and ordered us to our seats. When I sat down Edward was staring at me.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Hello Bella," he said in his honey voice.

"Are you okay? You seemed kind of mad at me yesterday, after school." I told him, sucking it up, and being bold.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I just wasn't feeling very well," I could tell there was more to it. Dean is very good at reading people, and he _has_ taught me everything he knows, (well most of it).

"Okay, well I hope you feel better." I gave him a smile, and then started to read my book. Just like the last time, I could feel him staring at me, but unlike when others start staring, I didn't feel annoyed. The bell rang, and I grabbed my things.

"Okay class, I want you all to read pages 121-145 before tomorrow, okay?" Mr. Banner told us. Edward, looked like he was about to say something, when Violet came over.

"Hey, what do you have next?" So I just smiled at him, and turned toward violet.

"Gym,"

"Darn. I have math. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said waving. I turned back around but Edward wasn't there. With a frown, I walked to gym.

Once gym was over, I was tired and worked out. But I still had work to do.

"Bella!" I saw Charlotte waving me over. We talked some then walked out of the school

"So, did Violet tell you how to save an extra 10% on you're shoes?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah, How did you know?"

"She only tells that to people she likes," she told me.

"Lord help you. I love her, I do, But she can be a lot to take in." she said laughing. We were standing outside the school by now. I looked at the parking lot and saw Sam and Dean by the Impala, in their 'FBI' suits. When they saw me, Dean nodded his head telling me we had to go.

"I have to go," I told her looking at Sam and Dean.

"Oh, who's the tall one?" Charlotte asked, licking her lips.

"Okay, EW! That's my brother!" I said pushing her softly.

"Well he's one hot piece of-"

"Okay, thank you, well I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Kay?" I cut her off, not wanting to hear her finish saying what she thought of my brother.

"Yeah, bring your brother!" she said laughing; I just rolled my eyes smiling.

"COME ON BELLS!" Dean yelled when everyone looked at him he smirked,

"What?" he asked, with his arms out. Sam, pulled his arms back down and looked away embarrassed. I walked even faster over to them.

"Dean, Do you have to keep yelling?" I asked him.

"Well, you were taking forever,"

"How was school?" Sam asked, ignoring Dean.

"It was fine. Thanks Sammy."

"So that was your friend?" Sam asked smiling. I think he was even happier I made a friend then I was.

"Yes Sam," I sighed.

"Her name is Charlotte,"

"That's nice." Sam mused.

"See? What did I tell you? The great Dean knows everything!" Dean said smirking.

"Oh yes, we should all bow down to you," I mocked him.

"Wouldn't hurt." he shrugged.

"Well, come on," he said opening the car door for me.

"Thanks," he nodded, and then Sam and him got in.

_I take it to the ticket there's a half AN HOUR TO GO  
headin' for the bordengate I'm feelin' pretty low  
Fifteen minutes later, I'm sittin' on my plane  
fastened in my safety belt I'm takin off again_

'Movin' on' by Bad Company, started playing loudly when Dean turned the car on.

"Dean?"

_And I'm movin' on, movin' on from town to town  
Movin' on, baby; yeah I'm never touchin' the ground.  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Yeah.  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.  
_

"Dean?"

_And I'm movin' on, movin' on from town to town  
Movin' on, I can't seem to stop now._

"DEAN!"

"What?" he yelled back.

"You made me forget, thanks a lot!" I yelled at him.

"Oh yeah, I did that!" he said laughing, as Sam smiled. As we pulled out of the parking lot, I looked out the back window, and just like yesterday, Edward and his family was by his car watching us leave.

Dean played Bad Company all the way to Port Angeles, and sang even louder then them. But that's just Dean for you, and I wouldn't have him any other way. (But don't tell him, that). we pulled into a nice little neighborhood and came to a stopped across the street from a good size white house. Dean put the car in park, and then turned around to look at me.

"You know what to do, right?" he asked,

"Look for Ronny, Tommy or Zach and get him to tell me what he saw, by using my body, right?" I asked smirking. But Dean's eyes harden.

"Okay, I'm taking you home,"

"Dean, I was just kidding! I know what to do, don't wary. Where is he anyway?" I asked looking around.

"I think that's him right there." Sam said nodding his head toward the house again. I looked to see a boy, with short blonde hair, sitting on the steeps, that was empty just a minute ago.

"Okay, what am I suppose to be doing here anyway?" I asked remembering we never came up with anything. Dean looked stuck.

"If he's asks just say you're here on a school project, and have to watch us work, okay?" Sam told me.

"I was gonna say that!" Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure." Sam rolled his eyes.

"You ready Bells?" Dean asked me.

"Oh, yeah." I replied with a smirk.

_Here goes nothing._

* * *

**Well, there's chapter six! So, so, so sorry it came out so late! There's just a lot, going on right now, but I will NOT give up on this story! This is the longest chapter so far, so tell if you think the chapters are too long, or if I should keep making them longer. I made a few more OC'S and I hope you like them, there will be more Edward in the next chapter. Oh, I added lots more of Dean because, well… who doesn't love dean Winchester? Crazy people that's who! And you don't want to be crazy do you? I didn't think so! I made him kind of soft, when he was talking to Bella, because I Imagine that's how a heart-to-heart with Dean Winchester, would be if he had a sister. Oh and if some people find it judgmental that I made Eric, work in a Chinese place, (in the twilight movie, Eric is Asian). That wasn't why. I needed him in this chapter, I needed Bella, and Sam to go get food, and I needed a small talked about the past to be brought up for you to know about. It was either that, or him working in a movie theater, and yeah, they don't seem like the kind of people to go to the movies. In the next few chapters, they will be talking about the past and things that have happened so far, so you're get to see how much I'm keeping, and how much I'm changing of season one. (That's where this story takes place). So thank you, for reading and please, please review! I will update faster next time! Love you all!**

**The Nocnitsa, or "Night Hag", in Polish mythology, is a nightmare spirit She is known to torment children at night, and mothers in some regions will place a knife in their children's cradles or draw a circle around the cradles with a knife for protection. This is possibly based on the belief that supernatural beings cannot touch iron**

**Phil Ehart is the drummer in the rock band Kansas.**

* * *

**:)**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Emmanuel -Aeon Spoke**

**I Don't Want To Be -Gavin DeGraw**

**She Has No Time -Keane**

**Sad But True -Metallica**

**Look After You -The Fray**

**Some Might Say -Oasis **

**Movin' On -Bad Company**

**The Mixed Tape -Jack's Mannequin**

**Preview of chapter 7!**

_I turned around when I heard something, snap. I griped my gun tighter, where the hell was everyone? It's been almost an hour! well... more like five minutes, but still. When there's a evil son-of-a-bitch out there, and you're looking for someone time runs slow. I looked up at the trees, frowning my brows when the birds flew away. I heard loud footsteps coming from behind me. Turning around I saw Sam running. Well, it's about time. I thought, before I could see his face. His face was full of shock and he was running as fast as he could.  
"Run Bella! Get back to camp!" he yelled, right before an unknown force grabbed him, and he was gone before I could blink.  
"SAM!" I yelled, trying to run to where he just was. But something grabbed me from behind, and I scream, trying to break free.  
"SAMMY!"_

**To be continued… HAHAHA! **

**Please review!**

**~Love, Angel**

* * *

**Review!**


	7. Mad Season

**Sadly I do not own Supernatural or Twilight. *sigh. Tear. Sigh.* tonight's supernatural was great. As is every episode I've ever seen of the show! Loved the Paris Hilton thing. It was really funny seeing her head be taking off by Sam Winchester! Lol, OMG! Thank you, for all the great reviews! I love you all so much! And keep them coming! Thank you! I really hope you like this chapter, enjoy! P.S I tried to make this chapter extra long! :)**

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

I got out of the car feeling both excited, and nervous.

"Good luck." Sam whispered into my ear. I nodded and followed them up the driveway.

"Can I help you?" the boy asked in a deep, far away voice.

"I'm agent Tyler, that's agent Perry." Dean told him.

"Is your mother home?"

"Inside," Zach told him, looking straight ahead. His eyes never blinking.

Dean widen his eyes at me, telling me to get a moved on with things. I nodded as they went inside.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked him sweetly. He looked at me with deep blue eyes, and then nodded.

"I'm Bella," I told him sitting down.

"Zach." he said shortly.

"So what's going on here?" I asked leaning back on my elbows on the steps, having to stop myself from pulling my shirt back down, when it showed some of the skin of my stomach.

"You're here and you don't know?" he asked without much emotion.

"No, I'm just here on a school project." I said, rubbing my neck.

"What kind of project?"

"I wanted to know how to use a pair of hand cuffs." I replied giggling, even if I wanted to puke having to say that. He smirked.

"My brother is missing."

"Oh my, what happened?" I asked playing fake shock. He gave a cold laugh.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." he told me bitterly.

"It's okay," I said leaning closer to him.

"I'll believe you." I whispered.

"Sure." his tone of voice was hard.

"I will…" I said softly.

"I won't tell anyone." I felt bad, having too lie to him. But, this was my job. I couldn't let Sam or Dean down. And people's lives were on the line.

"I don't know what I saw." his eyes were far away.

"One minute he was there. Next, he was gone." he reached into the inside of his dark blue jacket and pulled out a small, stainless steel flask. He opened it, and then held it out to me.

"No thanks," I waved my hand.

"Suite yourself." He held it to his lips, and then took a sip.

"So you're saying someone took your brother?" I asked trying to think.

"Not someone, some thing." he corrected.

"Like an animal?"

"What's with all the questions?" he raised his voice. I narrowed my eyes at him for few seconds, until I remembered my place, and then smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm sorry; I just thought you might want someone to talk to. Sometimes, it's better to talk to someone you don't know. Better me than the cops, right?"

"You'll think I'm crazy."

"People think I'm crazy."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"I don't care what people think." we never paused. Never breaking eye contact.

"I didn't really see it." he spoke slowly.

"I was in the tent. Nick was making dinner. Next thing I know, he's asking if someone's out there." he drank again.

"I heard this sound… a roaring. It was like a bear, but I know it wasn't. That's when I got up to look. the last thing I saw was Nick being dragged away screaming. I tried to following him, but it was too fast. I couldn't help him." he said throatily.

"No bear can dragged him away like that." he looked to me with dark, haunted eyes. A look I knew all too well.

"That's what they're calling it, a bear attack."

"And it just left you?" I asked after he calmed down.

"I don't know why it left me. I've been asking myself that for three days now. Doesn't matter. I'm gonna find him." he replied getting up.

"What?" I got up walking after him, hoping that he was joking.

"I said, I'm going to find him." he told me slowly. Why the hell couldn't people leave shit alone?

"What? No!" I yelled. His eyes harden.

"I mean, how would you find him?" I tried to back myself up, still following him.

"I know where the campsite is. And Buffy's going too."

"Buffy?"

"Nick's girlfriend, I told her what happened, she doesn't think he's dead." he came to a stop in front of me, and I noticed how tall he was. He was about 6'1 with short blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He wore dark blue jeans, and a black t-shirt with a dark blue jacket.

"If he's still out there, the cops will find him." I tried to reassure him. Who the hell was I kidding? The cops never found shit.

"Right. If that were true, they would have found him by now." he leaned against a tall pine tree, and started to pulled at a lose branch.

"She got a guide. Just in case there really is a bear out there." _and it just get's better and better!_

"And you really think that's a smart idea?" I questioned. He pushed off the tree, pulling a few lose pines with him.

"Look, you don't know me, or my brother. My brother is strong, if he's out there, he's alive, and he's fighting. And I'm going to do everything I can to find him." he told me with such truth and heart I had to believe him. And I knew that was going to be a problem.

"When are you leaving?" _when do we have to stop you?_

"Tomorrow, as soon as Buffy get's off work."

"What does your mother think?"

"You really think I would tell my mother?" he smirked.

"No, not really," I sighed.

"Why do you even care?" he asked quietly.

"If anything happened to my brother, I would want someone to listen to me." I told him in a soft voice.

"Yeah, well, Thanks. But I know what I'm going to do, and I'm going to find him." he told me with confidants.

"Well, good luck." I told him with a light smile. _You're not going to need it if I can do something about it._

"Look-" but he was interrupted by the screen-door being closed loudly. Dean looked behind him at the door, then back to us.

"Oops. Sorry." he smirked.

"I have to go," I told him looking to Sam and Dean.

"I hope you find your brother." _I hope_ we_ find your brother._

I told him backing away.

"Yeah… thanks," he told me, that far away look back in his eyes. Walking to the car with Sam and Dean was quiet, just the sound of our footsteps on the cold, wet earth could be heard. As soon as we were in the car and Dean closed the door, he looked to me.

"Well…"

"Well?" I shot back at him,

"What you find out?"

"A lot." I told them leaning back in my seat and rubbing my eyes.

"And we're going have to stop him from getting himself killed."

"What?" Sam and Dean asked shocked.

"He and Nick's girlfriend got a guide to get them back to their camp site tomorrow. Think he's still alive."

"Well this is just _great_! The nerve of some people! Think they can just go somewhere all big and bad and find whatever this thing is and save the day!" Dean said loudly.

"Umm, you mean kind of like you?" I asked smirking.

"I know what I'm doing."

"So you say…"

"Bella,"

"Okay, sorry. So, what are we going to do?" I asked looking out the window. It was your normal goody-good neighborhood: grass too green, all of the houses white, with red or black outlining. Weird little yard gnomes (those things are evil! You do_ not_ want to piss one off. Believe me). And so on.

"Well, we didn't learn much about the guy so, let's go eat and you can tell us everything you know." I nodded and he turned the car on. The drive wasn't far, and true to his word, Dean pulled into a place right off the road. You guess it: **Pie World.**

"Dean," I groaned.

"What?" he replied happily.

"I thought you were joking, do we really have to eat here?" I like pie as much as the next person, but Dean doesn't know when to stop.

"Shut it kid. I'm hungry, and I love pie." Dean told me, getting out of the car.

"When are you_ not_ hungry?" I mumbled,

"Did you say something?"

"Nope, not a thing." I told him. Walking into the place Dean took a deep, long breath, breathing in.

"God, I love the smell of pie!" I rolled my eyes following him to a booth. It was red and yellow with imprinted glitter and the table was pure white. The walls were blood red, a color I knew well, and the floor was as white as the table. _Well at least the place was clean. _

"Well, what you getting?" Dean asked, looking over the menu.

"Pecan," I told him, looking out the window and watching the few cars there were, drive by.

"I don't think they have that."

"You're kidding?" I put my head in my hands sighing.

"Sorry Baby Girl,"

"What kind of pie place is this?" I said angrily. Whenever I wanted something, I could never get it. The whole damn world was against me, I just knew it. Sam, who was sitting beside me, rubbed my back,

"Okay, calm down Princess. Just get something else." Dean told me.

"Fine," I sighed again. Now I can't even have my favorite pie!

"Hi, I'm Paige; can I get you something to drink?" I looked to see a girl in her 20's with short dirty-blonde hair, and brown eyes, she was wearing a tight-fitting white t-shirt and dark-wash jeans, holding a pink fuzzy pen, and note-pad. I hated her.

"I'll have coffee. Black." Dean told her.

"Same." Sam said,

"I'll have water please."

"Okay." the girl nodded and left.

"What are you getting?" I asked Sam, who had just put his menu down.

"Sweet potato."

"And they call me weird." I rolled my eyes jokingly.

"Yeah, we know he's weird. So, what did you find out?" Dean asked, leaning back.

"Well… a little and a lot. He said he didn't see it. But it's strong. It dragged Nick Williams off like nothing. And it's fast." I told him, looking over my shoulder just in time to see the girl walking over with our drinks.

"Here you go," she said as she put the drinks down.

"What can I get you?" she then took out her note-pad and crazy ass pen again. It looked like something pink died on it, or something.

"I'll have a slice of the sweet potato pie please." Sam told her with a quick smile and handed her his menu.

"I'll have cherry." I told her politely.

"We're out, sorry." she said with some attitude. Bitch.

"Damn, and I was gonna get that." Dean said, looking her in the eye, giving her the 'Dean Winchester can get anything he want's' look.

"Well, I could-I could check?" she stuttered,

"That would be great," Dean told her smirking.

"Kay!" she then took off without a thought in her damn head, I'm sure. I rolled my eyes.

"Must you do that to people?"

"Do what?" he asked knowing full well what I was talking about.

"Nothing," I waved my hand.

"Okay, Zach, Nick's girlfriend Buffy, and a guide are going looking for him tomorrow when Buffy get's off work." I told them, picking up my cup and drinking.

"And we have to stop them." Sam said, nodding his head once.

"Here you go!" the girl-Paige, put two plats down.

"What about mine?" I asked dumbly.

"We're out." she told me like it didn't matter.

"But, you just gave him some!" I pointed out.

"Yes, and now we're out. Can I get you something else?" she asked, her eyes set in a somewhat glare.

"Yeah, how about a side of 'You're a bitc-'"

"Blueberry!" Sam told her loudly.

"You like blueberry, right?" Sam asked, giving me the 'I'm older so don't argue' look.

"Yes, blueberry would just be _perfect_! Thank you," I told her with a hard smile.

"It'll be right out." she walked away.

"You know, she must really hate women. I don't see her treating you guys like that. Her mother must have smacked her around one too many times as a kid," I said, shaking my head.

"Yeah, what a bitch," Dean said with a mouth full of cherry pie.

"Dean, please."

"What?"

"Manners much?"

"No," he put another fork-full into his mouth. The pie wasn't very big, and with the way Dean ate, he would be done with his in a minute.

"Here." at the end of the table was my pie.

"Thanks," I told her in a bored tone.

"Right," she ignored me, and looked at Dean.

"So, can I get you _anything _else?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes. I faked gagged, rolling my eyes. Sam smiled, and Dean just smirked.

"I could use some more coffee." Dean told her, pushing his cup toward her.

"Okay!" she jumped right to it. I rolled my eyes again.

"Slut," I mumbled.

"Bella…" Sam shook his head disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry: Woman who sleeps around." I smirked, Dean laughed, Sam rolled his eyes. I picked up my fork and took a bit of my pie, it was okay. A little too sweet. But okay. I've had better, but anything was better than nothing. I would probably be passed out in the car later. I passed out when I had sugar sometimes.

"How's your pie, Sammy?" I asked, looking at his half eaten one.

"It's okay," he shrugged, taking another bite.

"Yours?"

"It's okay." I shrugged, smiling.

"Well mine is good, thanks for asking!" Dean put out there. I just looked at him.

"What?" I shook my head.

"Here's your coffee." she fluttered her eyelashes again.

"Thanks," Dean nodded.

"So, can I get you anything else?" she asked with a seductive smile.

"The bill would be fine." I told her. She glared at me, and I glared back. She looked down quickly and took a black book from her pouch and sat it on the table.

"I'll be right back," I shooed her off with my hand. Dean took out his wallet and put some bills down, then closed the book. Dean drank some of his coffee then got up. I took another bit of my pie.

"Well, come on." he told us.

"I'm not done." Sam complained. Dean just raised his shoulders, and gave him a 'what do I care?' Look. Sam sighed, and put as much as he could into his mouth. His cheeks were big, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up." he tried to tell me without dropping anything from his mouth, I smiled.

"Okay, Hamster Boy," I laughed. He glared playfully.

"Hey," the girl said, moving closer to Dean.

"call me," she then handed him a card, with her number and winked. Dean just looked at it and smirked.

"I'll see what I can do," I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand,

"Come on Lover Boy." I pulled him away after one last glare to the girl.

"Hey! Let go!" Dean told me once we were outside.

"I told you she was a slut." I said, letting go of his arm.

"Yeah, but she was kinda cute." Dean said smirking. I took the card out of his hand, ripped it up, and then let it fall in pieces to the ground.

"Bella! What you do that for?" Dean yelled.

"She was a slut, I'm going to find you a _nice_ girl to spend the evening with." I told him nodding. Dean smirked at the word 'evening' and I frowned.

"EW! Dean! Not like that!" I yelled at him walking away. He had such a sick, little mind.

"You said it," he told me. I opened the car door and got in.

"What time does Buffy get off of work?" Sam asked after a few minutes of quiet driving.

"I don't know, I didn't ask." I told him looking up from my iPod.

"Well then, how do we know when we have to stop them?" Dean complained from the driver seat.

"Don't yelled at me! Don't you think it's kind of weird to just asked what time they're going to try to hunt him down?" I told him, still looking at my iPod.

"Don't give me that look," I told him without having to look up to know what look he was giving me.

"She's good," I heard him whispered to Sam.

"Thank you," I smirked.

"Okay, stop." I rolled my eyes, and push play.

_All day, staring at the ceiling_

_Making friends with shadows on my wall._

_All night, hearing voices telling me_

_That I should get some sleep,_

_Because tomorrow might be good for something._

_Hold on,_

_Feeling like I'm heading for a breakdown,_

_And I don't know why._

_But I'm not crazy; I'm just a little unwell_

_I know, right now you can't tell._

_But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see:_

_A different side of me._

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired._

_I know, right now you don't care_

_But soon enough you're gonna think of me,_

_And how I used to be...me._

_So true Rob Thomas. So true. _I thought as I closed my eyes.

* * *

I awoke to my head on a soft pillow, and in a dark room. I sat up quickly, only to realize I was in my room. I calmed down, running my hand through my hair and sighed. I then frowned confused. _How did I get here?_ The last thing I remembered was being in the car. I must have fallen asleep. I knew the pie would knock my ass out. I got off the bed and my feet hit the cold floor. Someone must have taken off my boots. _Aw, I have sweet brothers._ I walked out my door and down the stairs, wiping the sleep from my eyes. Sam was at the table with his laptop. _Big shocker there. _But Dean was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Sammy," I said, sleepily.

"Hey sleepy head." he said smiling at me.

"What happened?" I asked, walking to stand behind him.

"You fell asleep halfway here. Dean carried you in." he told me, looking back to his laptop.

"Oh, where is he?"

"I think he went to the bathroom."

"Oh, okay." I said, looking over his shoulder and at the laptop.

"Dybbuks'?"

"Yeah, just looking at some things." he told me.

"Aren't those possessing spirits?" I asked him. He smiled, nodding his head in approval.

"Yeah, they are." I looked at the picture a little longer and then sighed.

"Well, I'm gonna go find Dean, see you later, Sammy." I told him walking away.

"Not so fast." I turned around.

"Yes, Sam?"

"Do you have any homework?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Not much." I told him sweetly.

"Bella…"

"I'm going to do it, Sam! I just wanna talk to Dean first." I told him, pouting.

"Okay, I'm just looking out for you." he told me softly.

"I know, I'm sorry, don't worry. I'll get my work done and still help with the hunt, okay?" he nodded and I walked up the stairs. Walking down the hallway I heard Dean walking around his room, and talking in hush whispers.

"-Call back, please."

"Dean?" I knocked on his door. I heard his cell phone close and him sitting down on his bed.

"Yeah?" he called; I pushed his door open and saw him lying on his bed reading a magazine,

"Hey." I said looking around, the room was a darker blue than mine, and a little bigger. The carpet was white, and he had all the same furniture as me but in black.

"Hey," he replied.

"What'ca doing?" I asked, walking over to his bed.

"Just reading," he told me.

"Cosmo Girl?" I questioned with an eyebrow raise. He looked at the magazine, then back to me.

"How do you think I look this good?" he replied smirking. I rolled my eyes, knowing he was never even reading the damn thing.

"Yeah, okay. Hey, thanks for carrying me in. I didn't mean to fall asleep." I told him sitting down on his bed.

"It's okay, you were pretty out of it. And you're not _that _heavy." he grinned.

"Hey!" I hit him on his arm,

"Damn girl, I've taught you well." he laughed, rubbing the arm I just hit. I smirked.

"Or, you're just weak," I teased. He gave me an evil smile.

"Oh, you've asked for it now." he grabbed me and flipped me over him and onto the other side of the bed.

"No! Dean, I'm sorry! Stop!" I said laughing as he tickled me. He knows I'm ticklish on my sides.

"Take it back!" he tickled me harder, and I couldn't break free.

"Never," I laughed out.

"Take. It. Back." he told me as I kicked harder.

"Fine! I take it back! Please, stop!" I screamed laughing. He stopped and I rolled onto my back, panting for breath.

"I hate you," I told him smiling.

"I love you too, Princess," he told me smirking. I moved closer to him, putting my head on his arm.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we're going to get this thing before it get's more people?" I asked looking up at his face.

"Of course we are. Always do, don't we?"

"Yeah," I replied quietly.

"Yeah, we do." I put my head back on his arm, and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to someone shaking me. First I thought I was on some ship or some shit, with all the rocking and whatnot, but that was just because I have the weirdest dreams ever.

"_Bella._"

"Umm?"

"Bella."

"What?" I moaned.

"You have to get up; you have to get ready for school." I opened my eyes, I was in Dean's room and Sam was standing over me.

"Crap!" I yelled getting up,

"What time is it? Why did you guys let me fall asleep?" I yelled, jumping around.

"Dean said you looked tried, and he didn't want to move you. Calm down. It's only **6:30.**"I breathed a sign of relief.

"Ow, so not fun sleeping in a skirt." I said, walking pass Sam.

"Oh my God," I stopped walking when I remembered.

"What?" Sam asked wary clear in his voice.

"I never did my homework! I think I have a test today! Oh my God, you were so _right _Sam! I should have just done the damn homework when you told me!" I cried, hugging onto Sam,

"Whoa, calm down. It's okay." Sam told me, loosening my grip on him.

"What if I fail? I've never failed before, Sam! NEVER!" I was losing it, and I knew it. But I've never failed before. I'm always a very good student; I always get straight A's. But after a second, I realized I was only going to be here for a little while, and it didn't matter much. I was very emotional sometimes. I really was. I think I picked that up from Sammy.

"You'll be fine. Go on, get ready. Me and Dean are ready when you are." He told me giving me a slight push. I nodded and walked to my room. I grabbed my things and made my way to the bathroom. When I was done with my shower, I dried and brushed my hair, and then looked for something to wear. I got dressed in my dark skinny jeans, my gray Love Heart Tee and my lace up fingerless gloves, from yesterday. I left my hair down in waves not having time to try to do anything with it, and then put on my shoes. And last, I put on some eyeliner and light pink lip gloss. I looked at my bed side table and at the time: **7:02 **I had a few more minutes before I had to leave so I painted my nails, a glittery black. I loved paining my nails black, no matter how much Dean called me Emo for it. It only took around three minutes for them to dry, so I took one last look at myself, _as good as it's going to get, _I thought, looking back at myself. I grabbed my backpack and jacket and made my way out of my room.

"I'm ready." I sung, coming down the stairs.

"Better than yesterday," Dean commented looking over my outfit. I rolled my eyes,

"Yes, we all know how hard it was for _you _to let me wear that." I said sarcastically.

"You can't tell me you were okay with her dressing like that," Dean said to Sam. Sam didn't say anything but made a face.

"Unbelievable," I mumbled under my breath.

"Ready?" I asked, looking at them.

"Yeah," Dean said, bending over and picking up his duffel bag. I looked and saw that Sam had his as well.

"What do you need that for?" I asked nodded to their bags.

"We have to go make sure Zach doesn't leave. And you never know." Dean told me, walking for the door.

"Should I get mine?" I asked, getting ready to walk up the stairs again.

"Right here." Sam told me, showing me my bag in his hands.

"Got it when you were in the shower." he told me when I gave him a confused look.

"Thanks, Sammy," I smiled, he nodded and I walked over to him.

"I got it," I told him, trying to take my bag from him.

"It's okay, I got it." I sighed; we walked out the door to the car. I got in and Sam and Dean started throwing their duffel bags into the backseat of the Impala... and right at me.

"OW! DEAN! That was my face!" I yelled, holding my face in my hands. _That _was going to leave a mark.

"Sorry Izzy,"

"I'm _so_ sure."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, moving my hands away from my face and looking at me.

"I'm fine Sam. Dean's just an idiot." I told him, glaring at Dean from my place in the back.

"I said sorry."

"I said sorry." I mimicked him.

"Way to act your age," I stuck my tongue out. I didn't talk to Dean the whole way there. But I wasn't really mad at him. He didn't mean to do it. I just like messing with him. When we pulled into the school parking lot I got out.

"Bella," Dean called me getting out as well.

"Yeah?" he took a steep closer to me and pushed some hair away from my face.

"You okay?" he asked, tapping two of his fingers to my forehead.

"I'm fine Dean, remember when Sam threw a baseball at my head?" I said, smiling a little. Sam wouldn't stop apologizing for two weeks. He gave a short laugh.

"Yeah, good times. Good times,"

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes.

"Bye Dean, bye Sammy," I waved to Sam who was still in the car.

"Bye Bells." I walked away from them, and walked up the steps of the school. I took my seat in Math, and made small talk with Angela while we waited for the teacher.

"-Yeah, my friends and I are going to the movies later. You can come if you want, get to know everyone." Angela told me shyly. I frowned.

"I can't, sorry; I have something right after school," I told her sadly. When people finally start giving me a chance, Dean starts letting me hunt bigger, and eviler things. What are the chances?

"Maybe another time?" she asked unsure.

"Yeah, that'll be great." I told her with a smile. I soon found myself at lunch with Charlotte and everyone else.

"Wait a minute. You're saying that The Doors are better than The Beatles?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I am." Gavin told me from his place across the table.

"How can you say such a thing?"

"Because it's true!"

"Do you know what music is?" I all but yelled. How could he even think that?

"So you don't like them?" he asked, opening his coke.

"They're okay, I don't mind them, but The Beatles are far better." I told him. Mary rolled her eyes.

"Okay guys, I think that's enough." I smiled,

"Whatever, I'm right." I told him smirking. I don't even remember how we had gotten into this musical argument.

_I make a rich woman beg I'll make a good woman steal  
I'll make an old woman blush And make a young woman squeal  
I wanna be your's pretty baby Your's and your's alone  
I'm here to tell ya honey That I'm bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad B-B-B-B-Bad B-B-B-B-Bad Bad to the bone._

"Sorry," I told them as I took out my cell phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Baby Girl, change of plans." _Dean's voice told me over the phone.

"What do you mean?" I asked frowning.

_"We're coming to get you,"_

"Now?" I was shocked.

_"No, next year." _I rolled my eyes.

_"Four minutes."_

"Dean, I have Bio in ten minutes, I think I have a test, and I have Gym." I told him, turning my body away from the table.

_"I know. Sam won't let me hear the end of it." _I could just see Dean driving with one hand on the wheel and the other on the phone with me, smirking at Sam.

"Okay, I'll be outside." I told him, sighing I closed my phone.

"Sorry guys, I have to go." I told them grabbing my backpack.

"What? Why?" Violet asked.

"Something came up, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Is everything okay?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah everything's fine. I just have to be somewhere."

They all nodded before I thought of something.

"Violet?"

"Yeah?" she asked, looking at me.

"If it's not too much, do you think you could take notes for me? If there's anything new going on?" I knew I was asking a lot, but I didn't want to fail. And I didn't know if Sam called the school and told them I would be leaving.

"Sure, I was going to anyway. I could make copies for you!" she told me happily.

"Great, I owe you one." I told her before I turned around. There was a door at the end of the room to the right, and I could get outside faster if I went that way so I did. The thing was: it was right by the Cullen's table and they were openly staring at me. Sighing I walked with my head held high, and passed their table giving them a small but sweet, 'why are you looking at me?' smile before pushing the door open and turning around to wave goodbye to my 'friends' if that's what they were by now. I walked to the front of the school and stood on the steps. There were a few people who liked to eat here. I guess the 'out crowd' as they call it. On the bright side, I found the Emos. Boy I love me some Emos. I waited for two minutes before I heard the roar of the Impala. I would never tell Dean, but I _love _that sound. He love's that car more than he should. And for me to tell him of my liking for it, that would just add to it. And there's no need for that. When they pulled up I opened the back door and got in.

"Sorry, Bella," Sam told me when I got in.

"It's okay, I wanted to help. Besides, it get's me out of my test, and gives me more time to study." I grinned. I couldn't see it, but I'm pretty sure Sam rolled his eyes at me.

"Hi, Dean." I said when he didn't say anything.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Sam. He sounded fine on the phone.

"He has a headache,"

"Oh," I nodded once and unzipped my backpack.

"Dean?"

"What?" he moaned. He could take a lot of pain, but he hated headaches. The cry baby. I didn't have any pain reliever, but I had the second best thing when it came to Dean Winchester.

"Look what I have," I sung as I waved around my big bag of M&M'S his eyes widen. M&M'S were his favorite.

"Are those what I think they are?" I grinned.

"Maybe…"

"Bella,"

"What's the magic word?"

"Now." I rolled my eyes,

"Here," I gave it to Sam who passed it to Dean.

"I'm taking some," Sam told me as he opened the bag. _Sigh. My brothers and Chocolate._

"Thanks Izzy" He said with a cheesy grin.

"Yep. So, where are we going?" I asked once Sam gave the bag to Dean.

"Buffy got off work twenty minutes ago. Wanna guess where she's going?"

"So we're going to Zach's place?"

"Nope, we probably already missed them. Now we have to meet them at the trails and stop 'em." Dean told me, putting a blue M&M into his open mouth.

"Great," I mumbled.

"And how do we do that?" I asked, unenthusiastically.

"Today, we're Wild Life." Dean told me with a grin.

"You got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed laughing.

"Dean, we look nothing like Wild Life! And the last time I checked, Wild Life doesn't make house calls, call themselves agents, or wear suits for that matter." I told him, shaking my head.

"Yes, but Zach doesn't know that. We never really told him what we were yesterday." Dean told me smirking.

"What did you tell his mother you were?"

"What is it with you and Sam having to always be right?" Dean exclaimed.

"I don't _have _to be. I just usually am." I told him smirking.

"Whatever," he pouted.

"How's your headache?" I asked him.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." he ate some more M&M'S.

"How long does it take to get there?"

"'Bout an hour. With me driving, forty-five minutes." he smirked. I rolled my eyes. Thirty minutes later, we were driving down a long, narrower road. There were trees on either side. Some alive, some dead. And the more we drove in, the darker it got.

"This place is creepy." I commented.

"Aw, you're not scared, are you?" Dean smirked.

"No," I crossed my arms, pouting. Five minutes and more jokes on me being scared of trees later, Dean turned a corner, and came to a stop. I saw a woman in her 20's with brown hair, a gray jacket, and cream shorts. Beside her was Zach, and he was wearing a dark gray rain-jacket and a pair of long black hiking pants. We got out of the car and they looked at us.

"Got room for three more?" Dean asked as I handed him his bag. I looked at Sam confused.

"What are you doing here?" Zach demanded.

"You know these people?" the woman, Buffy, I'm guessing, asked.

"Yeah, they're FBI or something." Buffy cross her arms.

"More like Search and Rescue," Dean told him.

"You're Rangers?" an older guy, probably in his 40's asked.

"Of the Power kind!" I wanted to say, but didn't. I didn't think that would help. But hey. I love me some Power Rangers.

"That's right," Dean nodded once.

"We're going with them?" I whispered to Sam.

"I thought we were just going to stop them," He looked guilty, but didn't say anything.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Buffy looked Dean up and down.

"Oh, Sweetheart; I don't do shorts." he shook his head smirking. He walked passed the guy and looked at the trail.

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back-country out there. Nick Williams could be hurt." he told Dean in a rude tone. Dean looked at Sam, then back to the rude guy.

"Believe me; I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help him find his brother, that's all." Dean told him. He nodded and I followed him onto the trail.

"Dean, what's going on? I thought we were going to stop them, not baby-sit." I hissed. Way to ruin my favorite shoes! I wonder what Sam was telling them. We did kind of just leave him there.

"I'm gonna tell you something Bella, and I need you to keep your cool. Got it?" he kept walking.

"What is it?" I asked slowly.

"Dad want's us to be here. In these woods, I don't know for sure, but he might be here." he told me turning around.

"What?" I asked, once I found my voice.

"Coordinates. Dad left us coordinates, and its these woods."

"When? Where?"

"Doesn't matter. I'll tell you later." he started walking again.

"Really Dean, really? Because it seems you and Sam both have been keeping an awful lot from me." I glared.

"Izzy…" he sighed.

"I'll tell you everything later, I promise. Okay?" I glared one last time then nodded stiffly. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around.

"I lead. You follow." the rude guy said, walking in front of us.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked from where I was.

"Roy." he said shortly. Then started walking.

"Well ain't he a ball of sunshine!" I said sarcastically. We were walking for about ten minutes before Dean had to say something.

"So, Roy. You said you did a little hunting?" Dean asked. I rolled my eyes. I knew where this was going.

"Yeah, more than a little." _cocky much?_

"Um-hum. What kind of furry things did you hunt?"

"Mostly buck. Sometimes bear."

"So tell me, did Bibi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" he was about to take a steep, when Roy pulled him back by his jacket.

"What you doing Roy?" Dean asked slowly. He bended over and picked up a long stick. He then jammed it down into the ground, and I heard a loud creak.

"You should watch where you're steppin,' _Ranger._" Roy smirked, walking away. Sam past him smirking and everyone else walked away.

"Ha, it's a bear trap." Dean laughed looking down. I smacked him upside his head.

"Dummy." I mumble,d walking away. The ground was wet, and there were fallen trees everywhere. Roy was up front followed by Dean, than Buffy, Sam, Zach and me at the end. Zach stopped and I walked passed him until he grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Yes?" I asked pulling myself free.

"What are you doing here? You said you wouldn't tell, Miss _I-wanted-to-know-how-to-use-a-pair-of-hand-cuffs._"

I glared at him. I didn't think it sounded _that_ slutty.

"Look, we're here to help, okay? So I lied a little. But we're gonna find your brother." I told him.

"Why? Why do you care so much?" he asked. Confused and angry.

"It's what we do." I told him softly.

"You're not Wild Life, I know that much."

"Maybe I'm looking for someone too. Ever think of that?"

"Are you?"

"Maybe." I turned around and saw Dean and Buffy talking, so I walked pass them.

"-That's the most honest I've ever been with a women. Ever." I heard him tell her. So I coughed.

"-Besides my sister," I smirked. I walked faster to get next to Sam.

"Sam," he turned around.

"You knew." it wasn't a question. He closed his eyes.

"Yes,"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I was hurt. I couldn't keep that from my voice. My own damn brother lying to me. How messed up could it get?

"I'm sorry, Bell." He sounded sincere. But that didn't mean I wouldn't kick his ass. He knew that, too.

"Dean thought it best not to tell you. Thought it might mess with your hunting." he told me like that made it all better.

"And when did you start listening to Dean?" I glared.

"We didn't want to get your hopes up if he's not here." he told me.

"Sam," I sighed.

"I just want the truth. I don't care if it hurts. I just want you guys to be honest with me." I explained.

"I understand. And for now on I will. I just want you to be okay." I smiled.

"I am Sammy, even if he's not here. We'll find him."

"Are you talking about feelings again?" Dean asked walking by with my bag of M&M'S

"Hey! Those are mine!" I tried to grab it.

"Not so fast. You gave it to me," he smirked, eating another one.

"Not the whole bag!"

"Well, its mine now." he then walked away laughing. _I really, really hate him sometimes. _Twenty minutes later Roy came to a stop.

"This is it." I looked around.

"Black Water Woods." Sam walked passed him, looking up at the trees.

"What coordinates are we at?" Roy pulled a long silver GPS out of his jacket packet.

"35. - 1.11" Sam, and Dean walked in fount of them and stared pass an old tree.

"You hear that?" Dean asked confused, listening to the wind.

"Yeah," Sam said in a hard voice.

"Not even crickets." I finished for him. Dean nodded once, looking around.

"Well I'm gonna go take a look around." Roy said, putting his GPS back in his packet.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." Sam told him.

"That's sweet," Roy said rudely.

"Don't worry about me," he then walked passed us, and into the woods again. Dean and I shared the same look, the one that said: _bitch. _Dean walked forward then turned around.

"Alright, everyone stays together," he told everyone, putting a hand out to make himself clear.

"Let's go." I followed after him, and three minutes later we were walking around a huge fallen tree. We then heard Roy calling.

"Buffy! Over here!" everyone took off running toward his voice.

"Oh my God," she put her hand over her mouth. Roy had found the camp site and it was torn apart. There was camping gear scattered around, and the tent was torn apart. _Looks like it came back for him, _I thought, walking toward it.

"Looks like a Grizzly." Roy told us. _If that's what you wanna call it, _I thought, almost saying it out loud.

"Nick? Nick? NICK?" Buffy screamed, walking around.

"Shh! Shh," Sam grabbed her.

"Why?" she asked, looking like she might cry.

"Something might still be out there." Sam told her looking everywhere.

"Sam," Dean shouted from somewhere in the woods. Sam took off following Dean's voice. I looked at them.

"Still here." I told them, and followed after Sam.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsites." Dean told him, from his place on the ground.

"But here," he pointed to the ground a few feet over.

"The tracks just… vanish."

"Its weird." he got up.

"I'll tell you what." he turned around and saw me, then looked back to Sam.

"It's no Skin Walker or Black Dog." he then put his hand on my shoulder, and led me away and back to where everyone was. I saw Buffy holding a broken cell phone as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey," I said softy, bending down next to her.

"He could still be alive." she looked at me with doubt.

"HELP!" I got up and looked to my right as a voice called for help. Roy took off with his rifle in hand. Dean pulled his gun from his jeans and followed after him. I followed Dean and so did everyone else. All I heard was heavy breathing and dry leafs breaking under my feet.

"HELP!" we heard it again. Dean came to a stop, looking all around him, as did Roy.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here!" Buffy said.

"Didn't it?" she cried.

"Everybody back to camp!" Sam suddenly said, grabbing my arm and pushing me in front of him. We ran back to camp and I looked down.

"Our packs!" Buffy yelled, looking for them.

"So much for my GPS and satellite phone." Roy complained, getting down on his knees where his bag was moments before.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Buffy shouted.

"It's smart. It want's to cut us off so we can't call for help." Sammy told her.

"You mean _someone_. Some nut job out there just stole all our gear." Roy tried to tell us.

"I need to speak with you." Sam breathed.

"In private." he told Dean. I watched them walk away. I then turned to Buffy and Zach.

"Don't move." I warned them.

"Don't tell me what to do," Zach glared.

"Look, if you want to stay alive and breathing, I would back up if I were you." I gave him my own glare.

"What are you going to do? You're a girl!" he laughed.

"Zach…" Buffy, warned.

"No, it's okay." I told her.

"I know what I'm doing. And if you ever want to see your brother again, you'll listen to me. Do everything me, Sam or Dean tell you to if you want to come out of this alive. Okay?" I told him.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm the girl who's gonna save your ass." I turned on my heel and went looking for Sam, and Dean.

"-The way it can mimicked a human voice." I moved behind a tree so they wouldn't see me.

"Great! Well then this is useless." Dean said, flipping his gun around his fingers. Sam pushed something onto Dean's chest, and he grabbed it before it fell.

"We gotta get these people to safety." Sam told him walking away. I closed my eyes, hoping he wouldn't see me. When Sam was gone I came out.

"What's that?"

"Christ, Bella! Don't do that!" Dean told me looking down.

"Sorry… hey, is that Dad's journal?" I yelled. That journal was his life. He didn't go anywhere without it. And if Dean had it, I knew that couldn't be good. He rubbed a hand over his face.

"Yeah," he knew there was no point in lying. I would know that thing anywhere.

"Why do you have it?"

"Dad gave it to me."

"He wouldn't just give that to you, Dean. That thing's his life. He doesn't go anywhere without It." it told him frowning.

"I told you, he gave it to me." he started walking away. After sighing some, I followed after him.

"We know what it is," he told me once I was beside him.

"Well?"

"Wendigo,"

"Shit," I mumbled.

"Exactly my words." he told me smirking. As we got to camp, Roy and Sam were having a show off. That's my brother. My brothers could always piss someone off. I loved them for it.

"-You're in no position to be giving people orders," Roy told Sam stepping closer to him.

"Relax!" Dean yelled at him.

"We should have never let you come out here in the first place. I'm just trying to protect you," Sam told him.

"You, protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight!" he yelled getting in Sam's face.

"Whoa, back up, asshole." I started walking toward him till Dean grabbed me.

"Let go, Dean." I told him, but of course he didn't. I didn't like people holding me back, or trying to bitch out my brothers, and Dean knew that.

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter." Sam said, looking down at him.

"It's smarter than you and it's going to hunt you down, and eat you alive unless we get your stupid, sorry ass out of here." Sam told him with a smile on his face. Roy started laughing in his face, and I wanted to hit the asshole.

"You know you're crazy, right?" he pushed Sam and Sam pushed back

"Yeah? You ever hunt a Wen-" Dean grabbed him before he could push him again.

"Chill out," he told Sammy.

"Okay, stop! Everyone just stop!" I yelled. Once everyone was looking at me I let them have it:

"Look, Nick could still be alive; everyone just needs to calm down. You," I pointed to Zach.

"You're going to listen to me when I tell you to do something, no questions asked, got it?"

"You're going to calm down and be a good little hunter, okay?" I told Sam. I loved when I got to tell people what to do. It felt good. _Damn good._

"You, you just do whatever you were doing before, and we're going to try to get your boyfriend back." I said to Buffy who nodded.

"You," I walked over to Dickhead, A.K.A. Roy,

"Stop being such a know-it-all who really knows nothing Dickhead, got it?" I told him in an ice, cold voice.

"And you," I pointed to Dean.

"Stop eating all the M&MS!" I yelled.

"It's getting late." I said, much calmer now.

"This thing is a good hunter in the day. But an unbelievable hunter at night." Dean nodded.

"We'll never beat it. Not in the dark." I told them.

"We need to settle in and protect ourselves." Dean said.

"How?" Buffy asked.

* * *

It was dark now. I was sitting by the fire, and Dean was drawing in the dirt.

"One more time, what is that?" Buffy asked as Dean walked by her.

"Abysses Symbols." he told her.

"It's for protection. The Wendigo can't cross over them." he drew another one. Roy laughed.

"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy," Dean told him, giving him a long hard look. I felt someone sit down next to me and saw Zach.

"I'm sorry," he said softy. I looked up at him.

"What?" I didn't know what he had to be sorry for.

"I said I'm sorry. I've been nothing but an ass to you, and all you wanted to do was help," I smirked. I liked it when people knew how to say sorry and that they were wrong. And I really liked it when they were saying those things to me.

"It's okay; I would've been the same way if it was my brother. Or worst." I laughed.

"It's just," he looked at a lost for words.

"It's just, I was right there. Right here." he waved his hand.

"And I couldn't help him. He's done so much for me, all my life. He was the father I never had, and the older brother I needed. And I couldn't save him." I gave him time to calm down.

"You couldn't have done anything. Even if you tried. You didn't know what was happening. You did all you could." I told him, smiling softly at him.

"Hey," I said softly when he wouldn't look up.

"We're gonna find your brother, I promise." I told him. I was promising myself more than I was him. He looked up with red eyes, and I looked away, not sure he wanted to be seen as 'weak'.

"So, who are you guys, really?" he asked, looking into the fire. I smiled.

"I'm Bella. The tall guy over there-" I pointed to Sam, who was talking to Dean.

"That's Sam, my brother." I smiled,

"And the guy that's high on M&M'S," I pointed my thumb toward where Dean was sitting.

"That's my other brother, Dean,"

"Brothers?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, they're my older brothers." I smiled.

"You said you were looking for someone, is that true?" he asked suddenly. I looked down, sighing I picked up a stick and started drawing symbols just as Dean had done.

"My father." I said slowly.

"Your fathers missing?" he asked softly.

"Or doesn't want to be found." I told him quietly.

"Why wouldn't he?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it," I gave him an apologetic smile.

"That's fine." he smiled.

I started thinking about my father. Where is he? What was he doing? Is he okay? All of these questions and no one could answer any of them. Why would he just give Dean his journal? At time's he loved that book more than us. Was he gone for good? Was he ever coming back? Did he even care anymore? No. I _couldn't_ think like that, I _wouldn't _think like _that._

"For what it's worth, I hope you find him." he looked at me with dark, blue eyes. He had nice eyes. They were that kind of blue that reminded you of dark ocean water. The kind that never really got lighter, but was never really that dark.

"Thank you, we're going to find your brother. It's what we do." I told him.

"Aren't you a little young for this? I mean, you can't be much younger than me." he asked, nodding his head toward the gun that sat on fallen tree beside me. I narrowed my eyes.

"No, I've been doing this for as long as I can remember. It's all I'll ever know." I told him with a sad smile. Don't get me wrong, I love hunting. Killing evil things, saving people. But sometimes would it be too much to ask for a normal life? To be _normal? _But then I would remember: why would I even _want _to be normal? This life was much more interesting._  
_

"HELP!" I grabbed my gun and jumped up.

"PLEASE!" the voice screamed from somewhere in the woods. Sam turned his flashlight on, and flashed it at the trees.

"HELP!"

"It's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put." Dean told everyone.

"Inside the Magic Circle?" Roy said sarcastically.

Dean and I glared at him.

"HELP ME!" we then heard a roar as it circled the camp.

"Okay, that's no Grizzly," he said as he pointed his rifle at nothing but trees.

"'Bout time you figured that out, Hunter Roy!" I told him in a hard voice. The trees outside of the circle moved, and Buffy screamed. Zach tried to go to her.

"No, no. Still right here." I push him behind the symbols I had just made minutes ago.

"It's here," Roy told us.

"No shit, Dickhead!" I yelled at him. As you can see, I got my mouth from Dean. Some more trees moved and the Wendigo roared. Roy shot at it.

"Oh, you've done it now!" I yelled at him, just what we need: to have an even _more _pissed off Wendigo.

"Stay," I told Zach before going to stand beside Sam and Dean. Roy shot again.

"I hit it!" he shouted, running out of the circle, and into the trees.

"Roy, No!" Dean yelled after him.

"Don't move!" Dean told us as he and Sam ran into the dark night.

"Dean!" I called,

"Stay where you are!" I told Zach and Buffy, running after them anyway.

"It's over here!" I heard Roy yelled.

"Roy?" Sam and Dean were yelling for him. I then came to a stop right behind them.

"That stupid son-of-a-bitch." I breathed. We looked at each other, and then Sam put his flashlight on, and flashed the trees. Roy was no where to be seen.

* * *

No one slept, Buffy was to shook up. Dean, Sam and I were too pissed at ourselves for letting that dumb ass get himself killed to even think of sleep. Zach just started into the fire most of the night.

"These types of things aren't supposed to be real." Buffy said. She sounded confused, shocked, amazed and afraid.

"Wish I could tell you that. But, they are. And this is It." Dean told her, walking passed her.

"Well, how do we know it's not out there, watching us?" she demanded.

"We don't," I told her from my place in front of the dead fire.

"But, we're safe here." I saw Dean go off, probably looking for Sam.

"How do you know about this stuff?" she asked me. I thought for a second.

"It kind of runs in the family." kind of true. A picture of my father popped into my head, and I pushed the thoughts back.

"Hey," I looked away from her and saw Sam and Dean.

"Okay, so we have a better chance in the daylight. And I, for one, wanna kill this evil son-of-a-bitch." me and Dean looked at him shocked. Sam didn't curse much, so it was a little weird hearing him say that.

"Well hell, you know I'm in." Dean told him with a smirk.

"Oh yeah," I grinned. This bitch was going down.

* * *

"Okay. Wendigo, or Witigo, Witiko and Wee-Tee-Go was roughly translated to mean "the evil spirit that devours mankind". According to the lore, the Wendigo is created whenever a human resorts to cannibalism to survive." Sam told them, reading from Dad's journal.

"But, how can a man become something like that?" Buffy asked shocked.

"Easy. A guy, a hunter probably an Indian from back in the day, he finds himself in a long, cold winter with no resources, no food. He's cut off from help. He turns into a cannibal to survive. Eating other men from his tribe if he can." Dean told her.

"It's like a human donor party." Zach got up.

"And of course, religions all over the world believe that eating human flesh will give you supernatural abilities. Strength; speed; immortality." Sam went on.

"And over years, it becomes this less-than-human thing." Dean told them.

"If what you're saying is true, how can Nick still be alive?" Zach asked in a dead voice. Dean and I shared a look.

"You're not gonna like it." he told him.

"Tell me," he walked closer to us.

"Wendigos know how to last in long winners. It hibernates for years at a time. When it's awake; it keeps its victims alive. It stores them so it can feed wherever it wants," Dean told him, he closed his eyes, and looked defeated.

"If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe." Dean looked at me.

"And we have to track it back there." I told him.

"And then how do we stop it?" Buffy steeped forward.

"Well, guns are useless. So are knives. Basically-" Dean held up a bottle of beer with a rag sticking out of the top, and a hand size gas tank he got from the campsite.

"-We gotta torch the sucker," he smirked.

* * *

"I have to stop for a minute." Zach told us after ten minutes of walking.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked annoyed.

"I have a bladder you know," he told him walking off.

"Don't go too far!" Dean called after him.

"Dean," Sam called him over and I went as well.

"Look," he pointed up at the trees where craw marks were carved into the tops, of every one of them.

"The craw marks, everything is just so... perfect." Sam frowned.

"Too perfect." I mumbled. I heard Buffy screamed and turned around just in time to see her on the ground and Roy's body beside her. Sam went to Buffy and Dean to Roy, turning him over.

"His neck's broken," Dean told us getting up. We heard the Wendigo's roar and heard the leafs on the ground crunch. Shit. Looks like it was play time for the bitch.

"Go! Go!" Sam shouted, grabbing my arm.

"But Zach!" Buffy cried.

"You go, I'll get Zach." I told him.

"No way, I'll get him. Dean?" Sam yelled turning around only to see Dean had ran off looking for the Wendigo. My brother never thinks, he just acts. Sometimes it was smart, other times, well. It could get him killed. He didn't care though.

"Get her out of here, I'll get Zach." I told him turning around. I took out my gun, _not that, that would help. But still. _And took off, Ignoring Sam's call.

"Zach? Zach!" I yelled looking everywhere. Where the hell did he go? Did he really think we would watch him use the bathroom so he had to go this far?

"Zach!" I tried again. After three minutes of searching I came to a stop. I didn't hear anything but my breathing.

"Zach?" I called looking behind an old tree.

"Shit!" I yelled to no one. I couldn't even see Sam or Dean anymore. I walked for a minute trying to think, I turned around when I heard something snap. I griped my gun tighter, where the hell was everyone? It's been almost an hour! Well... more like five minutes, but still. When there's an evil Wendigo out there, and you're looking for someone, time runs slow. I looked up at the trees, frowning my brows when the birds flew away. I heard loud footsteps coming from behind me. Turning around I saw Sam running. _Well, it's about time, _I thought before I could see his face. His face was full of shock and he was running as fast as he could.

"Run Bella! Get back to camp!" he yelled, right before an unknown force grabbed him, and he was gone before I could blink.

"SAM!" I yelled, trying to run to where he just was. But something grabbed me from behind, and I scream, trying to break free.

"SAMMY!"

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 7! I hope you liked it. So sorry it came out later then I thought it would. There's been a lot going on, and I couldn't think. But I'm good now, and I am going to start working on chapter 8 tomorrow! Yay! I know, I know. I changed A LOT, from the Wendigo episode but I wanted to make it my own. And, it's harder when you have three hunters. Not just two. Oh and I know Dean was really OCC when he tickled Bella, but I need that scene for later chapters! :p oh, and about the fight of 'Is The Doors, better then The Beatles?' me and my brother have that fight ALL the time! so let me know what YOU think! and let me know what you think, about this chapter please review! Thank you!**

**P.S I know the girl's name was not Buffy on Supernatural, but I like that name better for this story! Thank you.**

* * *

**~Angel**

**Music for this chapter!**

**Everything -Fefe Dobson**

**Holiday -The Get Up Kids**

**Unwell -Matchbox 20**

**Bad To The Bone -George Thorogood & The Destroyers**

**Blueside -Rooney**

**Remedy -Hot Water Music**

**Need You Here -Jude**

**Walkie Talkie Man -Steriogram**

**Preview of chapter 8!**

**_I stared up at the 'Danger, Do Not Enter!" sign with a frown. This is it. This is what I have to do to save my brothers. Dumb asses got themselves Wendigo-napped. I put my hand in my packet feeling the matchbox Dean had used, just yesterday to start a fire. Surely that would not go over well. Holding one match up to a hungry, evil, killing brother-napping Wendigo hoping it wouldn't kill me. Taking a deep, long breath I looked down the dark tunnel, as I walked into probably, my death._**

**To be continued…**

**Please review! Please Review! Please review!**

* * *

**HAVE A GREAT WINCHESTER WEEK!**


	8. Parallels

**I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry! I can't tell you all how sorry I am about this chapter coming out so late! I just couldn't think, and I started a new story to help get my mind of track. (Please check it out! _then there was stage). _And it helped me to think. So please go take a look. Here's the ****Summary: my name is Stage, and I've Loved dean Winchester for-well, for, forever." follow Anastasia, (Stage) as she tells her daughter the story of how she met, and fell in love, with Dean Winchester. Way better then it sounds! Give it a look! DXOC NO winchest! I think it's going to be pretty good! If you love me (or even just like me a little) you're check it out! Again, thank you for all the reviews and adding me as your favorite author! It's what every writer hopes for! You guys are the best and I'm in love with reviews from you all! Great. Here we go again.**

**I do not own twilight, or supernatural. _Yet. _Lol.** **Please remember to review! Reviews make the world go round! Almost as much as a hot Winchester!**

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

**Then.**

"_Run, Bella! Get back to camp!" he yelled, right before an unknown force grabbed him, and he was gone before I could blink._

"_SAM!" I yelled, trying to run to where he just was. But something grabbed me from behind, and I scream, trying to break free._

"_SAMMY!"_

**Now.**

**B.P.O.V.**

"SAM!" I calmed my mind, and stamped on their foot then elbow them in the gut, just as Dean, and Sam had always showed me. I then turned and pointed my gun at their chest.

"Damn, did you have to do that?" Zach moaned from the ground.

"Shit, get up." I grabbed him by his arms and helped him get up.

"What the hell just happened?" he looked around him.

"It got Sam," I whispered. I needed to calm down. Even if I was freaking out.

"I swear, I'll killed you so fast if you hurt one hair on his head, you Ugly Bitch!" I yelled, even those it was probably long gone by now. I took a deep breath and then let it out.

"Where's Buffy?" Zach asked with wide eyes.

"Sam had her, he probably gave her to Dean," I told him.

"Dean!" I yelled, remembering I had two brothers.

"Come on, we have to keep moving." I pulled on his arm.

"Stay behind me, and try to keep up." I told him as I ran back to where I had last seen them.

"Oh, Dean," I whispered as I picked up the broken beer bottle that still had the rag in the top. How could he let this happen? How could he just get his ass Windigo-napped? And Sam, too! How could they just leave me alone in all of this?

"Dean?" I called, knowing he wouldn't answer.

"Come on," I told Zach as I walked off.

* * *

"If it keeps its victims alive, why did it kill Roy?" he asked after quiet walking for sometime now.

"Honestly? I think it's because Roy pissed it off when he shot at it." I told him, steeping over a log. I looked up at the trees but there were no craw markings, I would need luck. And a whole lot of it if I ever wanted to see my brothers again.

"They went this way!" I saw Zach looking at something in his hand. I ran over and he handed it to me. I looked at it smiling. It was a green M&N. I laughed. _Dean._

"This is better then bread crumbs!" I looked at Zach, smiling. I then threw it away and we followed the trail of M&M'S.

* * *

"So, do you like, have a boyfriend, or something?" he asked with his hands in his pockets, looking at trees.

"No. I don't." I told him as I looked for more M&M'S.

"Why not?" he asked, in a shocked voice. I gave a small laugh.

"Why do you sound so shock?" I asked confused.

"I don't know. I just thought someone like you would." he shrugged.

"Someone like me?" I glared. He looked at me with wide eyes, and then tried to back himself up.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant, someone as… good-looking, as you are." his cheeks were a slight pink, and I don't think it was from the cold.

"Umm, thanks." I looked down, smiling slightly. _Aw, he thinks I'm good-looking!_

"I don't have the time for one. And have you seen my brothers? Well, Dean more like it." I laughed, and He nodded.

"He does seem pretty scary." he told me slowly. I laughed.

"He just looks out for me." I pushed some of my hair behind my left ear.

"Besides, you can't really have anything close but _family_ when you do what we do. And sometimes, even _that_ get's in the way." I explained.

"Oh," he nodded his head once.

"Why did you even ask?" I questioned. He looked up, then back down.

"I don't know," he mumbled. I let it go and got back to work.

* * *

"Are they alive?" Zach asked me out of nowhere.

"What?" I stopped and looked at him.

"Are they alive? Buffy and your brothers. Are they alive?" I wanted to tell him more then anything that they were. But there was always that chance that someone was hurt, and we were out of time. But if there was something I knew about Dean Winchester, he didn't give up. Wherever he was, he was alive. Same for Sam.

"Sam and Dean are fine. As for Buffy and your brother? I don't know." I told him. He looked like he was going to break down, so I rubbed his arm.

"Hey, if Sam or Dean is with them, then they're okay." I told him softly.

"First my brother, now Buffy! Why the hell does it want my family?" he yelled, angrily.

"It's not just you. It will take anyone, anytime. This thing, it's not even close to some of the more evil things I have seen. This thing, compared to others, is nice!" I told him with a cold laugh.

"Don't worry." I calmed myself; not wanting to make my own worries his.

"I'm going to get your brother and Buffy, back." I nodded walking again.

"And my own dumb asses too." I mumbled.

"So you do this a lot?" he asked, stepping over a fallen tree.

"Yeah, all my life." I hissed when some of my hair got pulled by a branch. I moved my glove from my right hand and pulled the hair-band from my wrist. I then pulled my hair up into a ponytail. _Why didn't I think of that before I lost half of my head? _I turned around and saw Zach staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." he mumbled. I rolled my eyes. _Boys. They are so confusing!_

"Do you know what time it is?" _I really have to start wearing a watch. _He looked at his wrist.

"**12:18.**" I sighed. I missed another day of school. Sam has some serious explaining to do. That school's so small, I bet they'll notice if someone isn't at lunch. _Lunch. I wonder what Edward's doing…. He has such nice, pretty, boy hair. I wonder if he puts anything in it. It looks just like-_oh, God. I'm hunting a Windigo, my brothers are being held prisoner, I have to make sure the boy, who is openly staring at me, is alive by the time this is over, and I'm thinking of Edward Cullen! I'm such a bad sister! And hunter! I need to keep my mind in check.

"Thanks." I nodded.

"Okay, it doesn't look like rain so we don't have to worry about that. And we _are _in the woods, so stay on the lookout for wild animals, and that's the least of our problems." I told him watching as his eyes got wider on each thing I said.

"And, if something were to happen, I have us covered." I pulled up my shirt some, and showed him my gun. His eyes got even wider.

"What's that for?" I looked at him like he was stupid.

"What do you mean 'what's it for?' it's a gun! You shoot things with it." I know this town is small, but I didn't think everyone had a small brain.

"No, the tattoo." I sighed.

"That one is for all kind's of stuff, and I have one on my back for protection."

"Protection from what?" he frowned.

"Demons, and possessing spirits." I saw some more M&M'S and turned that way.

"Wow."

"Umm-hum." I looked up but there still wasn't any markings.

"Shit!" I cursed at no one.

"Wow, you have a mouth on you." he told me laughing. I sighed.

"Yeah, well. When you have a brother like Dean, you get used to it." I told him, rubbing my neck.

"So there's such things as demons?" he asked.

"Of course. Everything that you've ever heard as a kid, every movie you've ever seen, with some exemptions, is all true." I didn't think his eyes could get any wider.

"All true?" he bit out.

"All true." I nodded.

"Wow."

"Is that you're favorite word?" I joked.

"When I'm around you," he smiled, I looked down.

"Come on, we have to keep moving."

* * *

"Over there," I grabbed his arm, and pointed to a small wooden opening. I had to slide off a higher part of ground and jumped down.

"Come on." I told him, wiping the mud and some leafs off of my jeans.

"OW! Oh, holy crap!" he fell to the ground by my feet. I looked down at him.

"How did you do that without falling?" I rolled my eyes and put my hand out for him to take.

"Years of practice." I started walking toward it.

"They're in there?" he asked in disbelief.

"I would think so." I pulled at some lose boards.

"Okay, here's how it's gonna go down." I looked at him.

"You're going to stay behind me. Do whatever I say. If I tell you to run, you run. I tell you to hid, you hid. If I tell you to take your shirt off, and moon walk, you do it. Got it?" I told him.

"I can't moon walk." he mumbled.

"I was just saying." I sighed.

"We're going in there?" he asked with wide eyes.

"No shit. How do you think I'm getting them out?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." he nodded.

I stared up at the 'Danger! Do Not Enter!' sign with a frown. This is it. This is what I have to do to save my brothers. Dumb asses got themselves Wendigo-napped. I put my hand in my packet feeling the matchbox Dean had used just yesterday to start a fire. Surely that would not go over well. Holding one match up to a hungry, evil, killing brother-napping Wendigo, hoping it wouldn't kill me. Taking a deep, long breath I looked down the dark tunnel, as I walked into probably, my death.

"Wait!" I turned around and looked at him.

"What?" I hissed. He opened his jacket and pulled out his stainless steel flask. He then held it up to his lips, closed his eyes, and took a long swing at it.

"Okay," he sighed.

"I'm ready." I rolled my eyes at him.

"And be quiet."

* * *

Walking down the mine, I wish I had Sam's flashlight. It was cold and dark. I walked as quietly as I could. As we came to the end of the tunnel it came to a turn. I was about to turn into it when I heard it: heavy, uneven breathing. I pushed Zach against the rock wall and looked down the other tunnel. There it was. And ugly as ever.

"Holy shi-" I put my hand over his mouth. I then put my finger to my lips, telling him to be quiet. The Wendigo looked both ways, and I pushed myself and Zach back against the cold, rock wall. I heard more heavy breathing and then running. Breathing a sigh of relief, I push away from the wall and saw that the Wendigo was gone.

"Come on." I walked toward where the Wendigo stood just seconds ago. I heard wood breaking under my feet and looked down to see we were standing on a wooden over cross.

"Shit." I cursed just before we fell about six feet onto cold dirt. I rolled onto my back groaning. _That was going to leave a mark. _I then heard Zach jump back giving a small cry of surprise.

"Hey, hey it's okay." I pulled him back looking at the skeleton's laying a few feet in front of us. It smelt of with rotting flesh and human blood. I stayed holding my hand down on his shoulder, until I was sure that the Wendigo wasn't anywhere close. I then looked around me, and got up as fast as I could. I ran over and stopped.

"Dean?" I grabbed his face in between my hands looking at him. He was hanging from the lair, tied up by his hands.

"Dean?" I checked his pulse and his eyes few open. I've never been happier to see him open those green eyes that we both share.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him. his face was cover in dirt and blood. He looked around the lair, panting.

"You okay?" I asked him again. He looked at me almost confused.

"Yeah, fine, yeah." his voice broke. I heard Zach talking to Buffy. I grabbed the knife from my back pocket and started cutting him down. I love knives the best. You can do so much more with them. When I cut the last rope, I pulled hard and he fell to his knees. I grabbed onto him.

"You sure you're okay?" I helped him to walk over and sit against the wall. He sat down groaning, almost as if he were laughing.

"I'm fine. Where is it?" he rubbed at his hands.

"It's gone. For now." I got up and looked around.

"Sam," I took off to where I saw him hanging.

"Sammy." I grabbed his face as I had done Dean's. Unlike Dean, he didn't have any cuts on his face. But there was dirt and mud on his face and in his hair. His eyes flew open and he tried to move backward.

"Hey, it's just me, Sammy. You're okay now." I tried to calm him down.

"Bella?" he whispered, coughing.

"Yeah, it's just me, Sammy. The one and only Isabella. I'm gonna get you out of here, okay?" I started cutting him down.

"I need help!" Zach called.

"One second." I told him cutting into the ropes. This one was harder to cut into than Dean's. It finally broke free and he fell to the ground. I helped him up. He leaned his 6'4 frame onto my much shorter 5'8 one.

"You okay, Sammy?" I put my arm around him, helping to hold him up.

"Yeah." I sat him down by Dean, and went over to where Zach was pulling on Buffy's rope.

"I almost got it." he told me, pulling harder on it.

"Hold onto her." I told him as I cut into the lose rope. It broke quickly.

"You're going to be okay, Buffy. I'm going to get you out of here." I told her as Zach tried to walk her over to a wall close by. She then moved out of his arms and started walking forward.

"Nick?" she had tears falling from her eyes. I then saw who I'm guessing to be Nick Williams, hanging at the end of the room. He didn't look so good.

"Nick?" his head was down so she pushed his hair away from his eyes. His head shot up and she jumped back giving a small cry.

"Cut him down!" she yelled. I pushed by Zach and started cutting into the rope.

"You're gonna be okay." I told him, pulling harder. When he was free, Buffy and Zach sat him down.

"Hey." he smiled at them through the blood.

"Don't worry, Nick. That's Bella and her brothers. They're going to get us out of here." Buffy told Nick with tears coming from her eyes. I wasn't good with crying people, so I looked away.

"Check it out," I turned around and saw Dean standing up holding two guns.

"Flare guns." I said smiling.

"Those would work." Dean smirked flipping them around his fingers.

"We have to get going." I told them as Zach and Buffy help Nick to stand. Dean handed Sam one gun and kept the other for himself.

"What about me?" I walked over to him.

"We only have two." he told me nodding his head toward our bags.

"What am I suppose to use now?" I glared.

"Just stay behind us." Dean told me.

"So not fair." _and I wanted to save his ass. Should've let the Wendigo eat him. _

"Okay. We're gonna make a run for it. Everyone stay behind us and everything will be okay." Dean told them. Dean and Sam started walking down a tunnel. I followed behind them and Zach and Buffy helped Nick followed behind me. Halfway through the tunnel, we heard a roar. Sam pointed his gun.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean said carefully.

"We're never out run it!" Buffy cried. Dean looked between me and Sam.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam shook his head.

"Yeah, I think so." Sam never put his gun down.

"No, Dean! Don't be stupid." I told him. I had a pretty good idea what he was thinking. He just smiled.

"Alright, listen to me." Dean told them.

"Stay with Sam and Bella. They're gonna get you out of here." _don't do this, Dean. _I wanted to scream at him, but I knew he wouldn't listen.

"What are you going to do?" Buffy asked him, trying to hold up Nick. Dean winked and walked away.

"Dean!" I called after him.

"Chow time you freaky bastard!" Dean yelled.

"Yeah, that's right, baby! I taste good!" he waved his arm telling us to go as he turned a corner. Sam moved around the corner closest to us and then put his gun to his side.

"Alright. Come on." he told us. I could still hear Dean yelling things about how good he tastes. _Please be careful Dean._

"Hurry!" Sam told us.

"Hey! You want some white meat, bitch?" I heard Dean yell somewhere. We soon came to a cross path and Sam pointed his gun both ways. We heard the Wendigo roar. Sam looked at me.

"Go,"

"Sam, no-"

"Bella go! Get them out of here."

"Sam you can't-"

"Go! Go!" he kept yelling. I gave in and turned around.

"Be careful." I warned him.

"Come on." I got in front of them and started looking for a way out. Nick was hurt, being tied up for as long as he was, so we had to move slowly. It couldn't have been one minute later when I heard the Wendio roar and Sam's gun go off.

"SAM!" I yelled. I heard running and saw Sam coming toward us.

"Go, go! Hurry!" he shouted, pushing everyone forward. I heard roaring behind us, and saw it following after us. We turned another corner, and came to a stop. _Dead end. _

"Damn it!" I yell.

"I take it you missed?" I asked Sam as everyone started to panicked, backing up as far to the wall as we could.

"Yeah." he said sadly.

"I'm gonna teach you how to shoot when we get out of this."

"Now's not the best time, Bella!" Sam told me as we saw the Wendio turn the same corner, and started looking for us.

"Get behind me!" Sam told everyone as he stepped in front of us with his arms spread opened, blocking us from the Wendio's view. It roared and started walking toward us, with its long arms at its side. It was at least ten-feet tall. _Think Bella. Think!_

"Give it to me!" I shouted at Zach.

"What?"

"Your flask, give it to me, now!" I started pulling at his jacket. He opened his jacket and started looking for it.

"Now! Hurry!" he gave it to me and I opened it quickly. I got in front of Sam and started pouring it onto the ground in front of us. The Wendio roared again, coming even closer to us than before. I put my hand into my pocket and pulled out the box of matches. I started one and dropped it to the ground and watched as a fire started in a straight line. Making a line of fire between us and the Wendio. It roared again and back away slowly. It then shopped, put its long arms at its sides and roared like no tomorrow.

"Hey!" it turned around. A gun went off, and we watched as the Wendio burst into flames, as it fell to the ground roaring. I looked and saw Dean.

"Not bad, huh?" he asked, smirking.

"No, not bad at all." I smiled at him. I then looked at the growing fire.

"Now, put this fire out before someone get's hurt." I grinned at him. He smirked and shook his head.

* * *

"-That's when it circled the campsite. This Grizzly must have been 8-900 pounds." Buffy told the cop, Sam nodded. I watched as the red and blue lights reflected off all of the cars, and car windows.

"So, I don't know how to thank you, and your brothers." Zach told me as I leaned against the Impala.

"You can start by not telling anybody what _really _happened. And stop thanking me. I was just doing my job." I put my arms around my jacket, holding it closer to me. It was getting colder.

"Okay, umm, Nick told me to tell you 'thanks' for him. Says he thought he was gonna die." he told me awkwardly.

"I'm just happy we got to him in time." I saw Dean talking to Buffy.

"Is Nick going to be okay?" I asked him as I stared at the sky.

"Yeah, but he's probably gonna be in the Hospital for a few days."

"At least he's okay." he nodded and put his hands in his pockets.

"Look, I just want you to know." I looked at him and he had a smile on his face.

"You're probably the most bad-ass chick I have ever met." I laughed at him and pushed off the car.

"Thanks. You know, you weren't that bad yourself. You did find the trail of M&M'S." I smirked at him. He grinned.

"Yeah, well. At least I did something." I smiled at him.

"You know, you're not that bad." I could see myself getting along with him. And maybe being friends with him. But, what was the point? I wasn't going to be here in a few weeks, and I was already stupid, making friends at school that I _actually _liked.

"I hope one day we run into each other again." I told him honestly.

"You're leaving?" he frowned.

"It's what we do. We're done here. We go onto the next thing we can find, and in a few weeks or years, everyone forgets about us, and about what happened." I explained.

"Yeah, well, I don't think I could ever forget about you." he smiled at me. Zach was good-looking. _Very good-looking. _But I couldn't see him as anything other than a friend at most. And the last thing I needed right now was distractions. But he was pretty nice to look at.

"Yeah, well, if you ever come face-to-face with something evil, just remember." he looked at me.

"J.U.S." I told him with a smile.

"J.U.S?" he asked me confused.

"Just use salt." I smirked at him.

"Okay?" he sounded confused. I laughed at him.

"Are you riding with your brother?" a female paramedic asked Zach.

"Yeah." he nodded and she went away. Zach took a step toward me, and pulled me into a hug. I froze. No one ever hugged me but Sam and Dean. So it felt weird. But I soon gave in and gave him a hug in return. He let go smiling at me.

"If it mean's anything, I hope you find your father." I gave him a sad smile.

"Thanks."

"You never did tell me who you _really_ are." I smiled at him.

"Winchester. I'm Isabella Winchester."

"Well, Isabella Winchester." he grinned.

"I _do_ hope we meet again." and with that, he walked away.

"He better had kept his hands on your back." Dean said as he and Sam walked over to me. Dean had a large band-aid on his neck that I could see had blood on it. And a long one across his left cheek. Sam had a small cut on his left cheek, but nothing that would need taking care of. Over all: not too bad. I only had a few cuts and bruises. We've had worse. I've had to stitch them up before and them with me.

"Man I hate camping." Dean announced to us.

"Me too." Sam agreed.

"I kind of like it." I shrugged. They looked at me and we all laughed.

"You did good today, kid." Dean told me looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, That thing with the fire, pretty smart. It probably would've got us by the time Dean got there if it weren't for that." Sam told me smiling.

"Thanks," I looked down with a smile. I looked over at the ambulance where Nick was laying on his back without a shirt, and Buffy was holding his hand. Buffy looked up at me and mouthed the two words you never really hear as a hunter. "Thank you." I smiled at her, and nodded. The doors closed and the ambulance sped away flashing its lights.

"You know we're gonna find Dad, right?" Dean asked me looking at the ambulance as it left.

"Yeah, Dean. I know." I would make sure of it.

"So, tell me again, how exactly did you make yourselves a Wendigo's bitch?" I smirked.

"Shut up." Dean pulled me to him, messing up my hair. I laughed.

"Let's get out of here." Sam said, smiling at us.

"I'm driving!" I yelled jumping up.

"I don't think so." Dean shook his head.

"Please?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. He closed his eyes. He barely let Sam drive his car. He only let's me drive it when he's hurt, or needs a nap. That seemed pretty damn rude if you'd ask me, but I wasn't complaining.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Dean."

"Bella,"

"I saved your ass!" he sighed and put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the keys.

"Thank you!" I went to grab it, but he held it up higher.

"Hurt her, I kill you." he threaten. I rolled my eyes. He threw the keys into the air and I caught them.

"Oh, my God," Sam laughed.

"I'm sitting up front." Dean pushed passed Sam and got in.

"Don't worry Sammy; if I wrecked the car, at least you'll live." I said loudly.

"Get your ass in the car and take me home. I'm hungry!" me and Sam shared a smile and got in. I revved the engine once just to freak Dean out, and he shook his head. Once I was driving away, I remembered something.

"Oh, and Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You owe me a bag of M&M'S." I smirked at him.

"Eyes on the road!" he yelled at me I laughed, and we drove into the night.

* * *

I woke up to that god-awful beeping. I sat up and hissed in pain. My back was killing me. I rubbed my eyes and sucked it up. I took a shower and left the water on the hottest I could without burning myself. When I was done with that, I got dressed in a white, V neck long-sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans and a pink hoodie, and last, my pink fingerless gloves and locket. I grabbed my backpack and I walked down the stairs. I saw Sam and Dean sitting at the table. Dean eating, and Sam on his laptop. Nothing new.

"You're going to school?" Sam asked me confused.

"Yeah, I already missed two days, and I'm not that bad. Just a few bruises and cuts. And my back kills, but I'm good." I told him.

"Besides, it's Friday. That means after today, I'll have two days of freedom." I smirked.

"It should be fine. You're allowed to miss a few days. If you have a problem, I'll call the school, okay?" Sam told me. I smiled at him.

"Thanks' Sammy. So, who's taking me today?"

"Dean can take you, I'm looking up some hunts close by." Sam told me, looking at his laptop.

"Dean can't take me." I replied simply.

"Why not?" Dean frowned.

"Dude, you look like you got in a fight with Edward Scissors Hands." I pointed out.

"So?"

"So you'll freak everyone out! You should stay put for a few days." I retorted.

"Well then, little miss, 'I've watched way too many Johnny Depp movies' how are you getting to school then?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Give me your keys." I held my hand out. He laughed.

"You're joking." I laughed too.

"Ha, ha, No." I put my hand back out.

"Seriously Dean, please? You know I can drive and I won't let anyone, or anything, hurt your car. I love that car just as much as you." I pouted. He looked torn. He sighed and pulled his keys from his pocket.

"I swear, you better not make me regret this."

"Thanks, Dean! I'll take care of her." I took the keys and gave him a kiss on his hurt cheek.

"You better. If there is one scratch on that car that wasn't there before, I will kill you when you least expect it." I swallowed hard and nodded.

"I mean it."

"I know, Dean,"

"Stop it Dean, you're scaring the poor girl." Sam told him without looking up.

"I'm not scared of him." I pouted.

"Wanna see?" Dean started getting up.

"I think I'm late. I'll see you later. Bye guys!" I ran out of the house and got in the car.

"Hey girl, did ya miss me? I know you must like me better then Dean." I petted the wheel.

"Oh God, I'm just as bad as Dean." I laughed at myself. _Talking to a car? You're really losing it Bella._ I drove to school and parked as far away from everyone else as I could. Dean wasn't kidding when he said he would kill me if I got a scratch on the Impala. I got out of the car and felt the cold air hit me. I closed my eyes and smiled, then opened them as I walked toward the school, passing people who would say 'hi' to me. I didn't know all of them, but apparently they knew me. So I gave them a polite smile and a quiet reply. I walked by a silver Volvo and saw Edward and his family. Edward and Alice looked relieved for some reason, and the others looked confused. So he drove a Volvo? That didn't really fit, but whatever. I nodded to them and kept walking. As I was walking down the hall to my locker I hear a loud squeal.

"Oh, my God! Where have you been? I missed you!" Violet exclaimed loudly. I blinked at her. _She missed me? _she's only known me for what? Two days? How the hell do you miss someone you've known for two day? _The same way you miss a cute guy you see on the street and never talk to,_ I told myself. Right.

"Hi, Violet." I smiled.

"Where have you been? Charlotte thought you moved, but Mary thought you were just sick or something. Oh my God! You're not sick are you? Do you need to go to the nurse?" she asked with wide eyes. I laughed at her.

"No, I'm not sick, and I haven't moved yet. I just had to go out of town for this family thing." I was touched by her concerned. Did I admit that? No, of course not.

"Oh, thank God! Don't worry, you didn't miss much." she told me happily, she then frowned.

"What did you mean you haven't moved yet?" I sighed.

"I'm only going to be here till early October." I told her sadly.

"But, why?" she looked so sad. She was such a nice person. She'd only known me for two days and she's acting as if she's losing a best friend.

"My dad does a lot of business, so we're always moving." kind of true. She still looked sad.

"Okay." she nodded. I grabbed some books out of my locker and put some away, as the bell rang.

"I have to go. See you at lunch?" I asked her. She smiled and looked happy again.

"Yeah! Everyone will be so happy that you're back!" I smiled with her.

"See you then."

* * *

I soon found myself entering the lunch room and saw Charlotte, Violet, Mary and Gavin. I smiled at them when they saw me and got myself a small lunch. I noticed the Cullen's as they stared at me weirdly. Edward stared blankly at me. The big one, Emmett, had a very weird, very big smile on his face. Jasper, the one who looked like he was in pain, wasn't really looking at me at all. Alice was smiling and bouncing up and down on her chair. And Rosalie looked long and hard. None of them were eating, and they each had a full tray of food in front of them. _Something's not right._

"Bella!" Charlotte smiled when I sat down.

"Hey, guys." I put my tray down and moved my chair closer to the table.

"Violet said you were out of town, is everything okay?" I nodded.

"Everything's fine. It was a family thing, but we had to stay later than we thought." not a lie at all. I'm a good liar. I could turn things around, use words against someone, make them believe what I want them to. Oh, the great skills of a hunter. I smiled at my thoughts.

"Well, we're glad you're okay." Mary smiled at me.

"Thanks." I opened my water and took a sip.

"I got a new outfit yesterday!" Violet said out of nowhere. I laughed. I really did like Violet. We talked about a few things and I learned some more about everyone. Violet was sixteen, and had just moved here three years ago from sunny Florida, to cold Forks. Mary was from Texas, and moved here when she was very young. She wanted to become an actress, and wanted to leave Forks as soon as she turned eighteen. Gavin and Charlotte were both born here, and their parents before them. Gavin was into music, so him and Mary were great for each other. Charlotte wanted to became a writer, and Violet wanted to work in the fashion business. When it came to me, I didn't have an answer for what I wanted in life. I was a hunter. I always would just be a hunter. A Winchester. Nothing more. In the hunting world we were looked up to. We were one of the best. We were to be feared. Hell, even the demons in Hell knew to fear us. And most of them did.

"Bella?" I was brought out of my thoughts by Charlotte.

"Sorry, what?" I smiled apologetically.

"The bell rang like, three minutes ago." I saw the most of the room was cleared.

"Violet didn't want to be late." I looked and saw that Charlotte and Mary were the only ones there. I got up quickly and grabbed my bag.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"I would guess so." she laughed.

"See you in gym." they waved. The bell ranged again.

"Shit." I mumbled. I threw my half eaten lunch away and walked down the lone hallway. When I got to Bio, the door was close. When I opened it everyone stared at me. Why the hell does people stare? Don't they know how Goddamn rude that is?

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Winchester." Mr. Banner told me in a hard tone. Someone was a bit pissy today.

"Sorry I'm late." I smiled sweetly and he blinked.

"Don't let it happen again." I nodded and took my seat. Edward had his head down and he looked like he was fighting with himself on something. But hey. Boys were weird. They were cool, but there was always something wrong with them.

"Are you okay?" I asked before I could stop myself. He looked up at me and his eyes were a cold honey color. As he looked at me, it was almost as if his eyes were getting lighter. Almost like some kind of freaky cat.

"I'm fine. Thank you." he spoke in a voice much the same as silk. I nodded and opened my book.

"You've been gone." it wasn't a question.

"Yes," I nodded again.

"I went out of town. Family reasons." he nodded his head. His messy hair falling into his eyes. I had to stop myself from pushing his hair away, and staring into his eyes. God I was becoming such a girl.

"Miss Winchester? Can you tell us What are the main cellular features of Fungi?" Mr. Banner called on me. I sighed and looked up.

"Fungi have cells with cell walls made of chitin, the same substance that constitutes the exoskeleton of arthropods. Fungi, likewise animals, characterize for storing glucose in the form of its polymer glycogen." I told him. He stared at me and then mumbled a quiet,

"Very good." and went on with his lesson. I looked at Edward and he stared at me with shocked eyes. _Why was everyone doing that? I was just answering the damn question._

"What?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"Nothing." he looked away. We didn't talk for the rest of class, but I found myself more then once staring at him. G_et your head in the game, Bella. Wow. I think that's some High School Musical crap or something? _I laughed at my inside joke and Edward looked at me funny. I giggled quietly and he smiled his crooked smile at me. I looked away my heart beating faster than before. When I looked from the corner of my eye, I saw him smiling even wider. It was getting kind of hot in the room, so I pulled off my hoodie, and ruffled my hair. I breathed a sigh of relief when some cool hair hit me. Edward was staring at me again and I wanted to know why that was all he seem to do. I stared at him, with my eyebrows raise. He looked back down again. The bell ranged and I got up grabbing my books. About damn time. I couldn't listen to the man speak for another minute.

"Everyone read pages 145-165 and for Miss Winchester, who wasn't here-" I rolled my eyes.

"-pages 121-165." _great._

"Have a nice weekend." Mr. Banner told everyone as we walked out of the class room.

"Umm Bella, I was just wondering…" I looked up and saw Edward standing with his hands in his pockets looking down at me.

"Yes Edward?" I looked into his golden eyes. He stared unblinking for a moment.

"Edward?" I questioned again. He shook his head.

"Yeah, I was wondering if-"

"Bella! Guess what?" I closed my eyes sighing. _Great timing, Violet._

"Hold on," I told her as I looked back to Edward.

"What were you going to say?" he shook his head again and backed away a few steeps.

"Nothing. Have a nice weekend, Bella." he turned around and walked away.

"Was this a bad time?" Violet asked with big eyes. I sighed again.

"No, it's fine. What was it?" she looked confused.

"What you wanted to tell me?" I tried to help her out.

"Oh! Right! Danny smiled at me!" she jumped up and down.

"Danny?" I asked slowly.

"Danny Scott!" I still didn't know who she was talking about.

"He sits in the front row. Short brown hair, great blue eyes." she said dreamily.

"You mean the guy I sat next to in Math?" I questioned.

"You sit next to Danny Scott in Math?" she yelled. Everyone looked at us and she smiled at them till they looked away. She then looked back to me with wide, shocked eyes.

"You sit next to Danny Scott, _the _Danny Scott in Math class?" she whispered/yelled.

"Yeah…" I said slowly.

"What's the big deal?" I asked walking to my locker.

"He's like, the third most popular person in school! Behind the Cullen's and Lauren and Jessica." Oh.

"Oh," I voiced my thoughts. But I guess that's what you do when you have a thought. You _voice _it. I pushed my lips and moved my head to the side.

"Oh? Oh, is all you have to say? You sit next to Danny Scott and you say oh?" she exclaimed loudly. I take it she liked this Danny Scott very much. I couldn't really remember him all that much, but I think she was right about his eyes. They were pretty blue. I'm a sucker for blue eyes.

"Yeah, do you want me to talk to him for you or something?" I asked her, opening my locker.

"What? No, don't do that!" she shouted. I looked at her confused.

"Why not?"

"Because he's Danny Scott!"

"Your point?" I looked beside my locker door as she leaned against the lockers to the right.

"He's this hot, funny, smart, nice guy and I'm just me." she told me sadly. I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you mean by that? You are a smart, beautiful, kind-hearted girl, and anyone would be lucky if you gave them the time of day." I told her with truth. What the hell was it with the girls of today always bringing themselves down? I swear. That's why guys treat them like shit, because they won't stick up for themselves. But I'd tell you what: the first guy to ever try to treat me like shit, well, he's getting himself a good old ass kicking. I'm not messing with you. I mean it. She looked at me with glittery eyes.

"Really?" she asked in a small voice.

"Really. And you don't need a guy for you to know that." I closed my locker and Violet smiled at me.

"Thanks Bella, I needed to hear that."

"No problem." I smiled back at her.

"So, you'll really talk to him for me?" she asked shyly. I laughed at her.

"Of course. I have to get to gym, but I'll see you later, okay?" she smiled again.

"Right! I have to go too! I'll find you before you leave! Bye Bella!" she ran off. I laughed. Forks wasn't so bad after all. _Gym. Sigh._ I walked to the gym and was about to go into the girl's locker room when I heard a whistler. _Goddammit_. Are they trying to give everyone a damn heart attack?

"Winchester!" I turned around and saw Coach Bight waving me over.

"Yes, Sir?" I stood in front of him. He gave me a piece of paper and I stared at it confused.

"It's signed. Bring it to the front desk."

"I can go?" I was way too confused. I didn't like feeling confused. It felt very... confusing.

"Your brother called. Said you wasn't feeling very well this morning and wanted you to take Gym off."

"Oh, thanks." I nodded and walked away. _I love you, Sammy._ I smiled.

"Umm, Coach?" I called and he turned around again.

"Do you mind if I just stay here? I have some reading I have to take care of." I gave him my most charming smile.

"That would be fine. Just stay out of the way." I nodded and climbed to the middle of the bleachers. When the doors to the locker room opened Charlotte saw me and frowned. She then started walking over to me.

"What's wrong?" she asked from her place on the gym floor.

"Nothing. My brother thought I wasn't feeling very well this morning, so he got me out of Gym." I smiled.

"Oh, sexy _and_ sweet." she smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, sure." I gave a quiet laugh.

"You _are _talking about the hot guy who picked you up three days ago, right?" she played with her gym shirt.

"Yeah, the hot guy?" I'm sure I made a face having to call my brother hot. Who the hell ever wants to call their brother hot? Not me, that was for sure.

"So, who was the other one? He was pretty hot, too!" she was smiling. I shook my head at her.

"Oh, that was just my-"

"Bella!" I groaned inwardly at that voice. I looked to my left and saw Mick.

"Hi Mick." I sighed.

"It's Mike…"

"Isn't that what I said?" I smiled sweetly. Charlotte laughed quietly.

"You called me Mick." he frowned.

"I must have said Mike, are you sure I called you Mick?" _I thought it was Mick… Oh well._

"I guess I heard you wrong. Anyway, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight?" he gave me what I'm guessing was a seductive smile. He kinda looked like his lips were attacking his face.

"Can't, sorry." I told him in my not-sorry-at-all kind voice.

"Saturday?"

"Busy."

"Sunday?"

"Busy then too. Sorry." I felt kind of bad. I mean. I must be hurting his ego. But I didn't want to go out with him. And he seemed like a jerky player away.

"Next Friday?" I frowned again.

"I'm doing something then too." he actually looked shocked.

"Newton! Stop talking and run some laps!" Coach bright, used his whistler.

"You too, Miss Page." Charlotte sighed.

"Maybe some other time." Mick-M_ike _said as he turned and jogged off.

"Wow. I don't think he's ever been turned down before." Charlotte shook her head.

"I know his kind." I've met way too many in my time on the road. Some not even my own age, and that is just_ freaky_.

"I have to go, see you when I get out?"

"Yeah." I smiled at her. She turned away, and I pulled out my book again. Twenty minutes later, I put the book down and rubbed at my sore neck. I closed my eyes and my thoughts took me away. A small part of me wondered what Sam and Dean was doing. A big part of me wondered about my father. I knew he was okay, wherever he was. I just didn't know why he just up-and-left. Another small part of me wanted to know what Edward Cullen was going to ask me. He was weird, that was for sure. He was quiet, and mysterious, and cute, _really cute. Like super cute. Stop! _But there was something off about him. And I was going to figure it out.

* * *

"-So because of that, I'm going to have my party before my birthday!" Violet told us happily as we walked out of the school.

"Wow. Sounds like fun." Parties weren't really my thing. Well, I didn't really have a life aside from hunting, but I was okay with that. I _was. _I _am._

"And you're coming!" she told me loudly. I laughed and nodded.

"I'll try." she frowned.

"Try?" I looked down.

"I may be out of town that week." I put my hand in my pocket getting the keys to the Impala out.

"Why?" I sighed.

"Family trip." not even a lie.

"Oh, well, I hope you can come!" she smiled again. Violet was one of those people who could go from happy to sad to happy again, in a matter of seconds. I think you call them bipolar. I kind of like bipolar people. At least they're real with you. Never really fake. Dean liked to call me bipolar, but I didn't think I was. I mean. I didn't take pills for it or anything. Yeah. I wasn't bipolar.

"She loves parties." Gavin smirked.

"You should have seen the last one." Mary rolled her eyes.

"It didn't get that out of hand! And besides. No one was hurt." Violet said proudly.

"Whatever." he smirked.

"This is me." I told them looking at the Impala.

"Wow, do you know what kind of car that is?" I answered without thinking.

"1967 Chevy Impala, 327, 4-barrel, V-8 engine, automatic, 4-door, Hardtop, and sleek, black exterior with leather seating in it's finest." I looked at Gavin and he had his mouth hanging open.

"Other wises known as a kick-ass classic." I said nodding my head once. Gavin closed his mouth and took a step towards it.

"Wow," he whispered.

"You can look, just don't touch." I smirked. He pulled his hand away looking through the window.

"Is everything-"

"Original? Of course." I cut him off, smiling.

"We have no idea _what_ you guys are talking about." Charlotte announced. Gavin and I smiled at her.

"I think they're talking about the car?" Mary guessed.

"It's not a car. It's a classic." I held my head up high.

"Whatever." everyone laughed.

"I have to get going. I'll see you guys on Monday, okay?" I opened the door of the Impala.

"Yeah," everyone nodded.

"Oh, here!" Violet pulled her pink backpack up and opened it.

"You didn't miss much, but I thought you would want to know." she handed me a few pieces of paper.

"It's everything you missed since you've been gone." she told me.

"Thank you!" I looked at them.

"Really, that was really sweet of you to do." I smiled at her.

"It's no problem. I'll see you later!" she skipped away.

"And we have to get going too." Charlotte told me.

"See you Monday." Mary yelled as they walked away.

"Bye." I smiled after them and got in the car. I felt like music so I looked in Dean's collection. Metallica, Led Zeppelin, Bad Company, Motorhead, AC/DC, Black Sabbath, I smiled.

"Perfect." turned on the car and put it in.

_Finished with my woman 'cause she couldn't help me with my mind  
People think I'm insane because I am frowning all the time  
All day long I think of things but nothing seems to satisfy  
Think I'll lose my mind if I don't find something to pacify  
Can you help me? occupy my brain?  
Oh yeah  
_

I looked both ways, and pulled out. When I was leaving the parking lot, I didn't see the Cullen's. But I did see a beautiful blond girl, standing just out of view. _Rosalie Hale. _She didn't look like the others. She was beautiful yes, and the way she moved and dressed showed that she knew it as well. But there was something about her that was off. Just like the rest of them, but _her. _She seemed like she wasn't fully happy. Couldn't be happy, and I didn't know why. From what I knew, the Cullen's were out-right rich. They could have anything they wanted with one word from their mouth. So why does the girl who has everything look like what she wanted most she couldn't have? I could see it in the way she looked at everyone and glared with her all, and I didn't know why. I stared at her trying to figure her out. And I had a feeling she was doing the same with me.

* * *

"Please tell me my baby's okay?" Dean put his gun down and got up from the table. I frowned.

"Sorry Dean, you'll find her warped around a tree on 53rd." I smirked. He held up one hand, telling me not to move. He walked away and I heard the front door open. I waited about two minutes and then he came back.

"Not a scratch. So I won't kill you…yet." he smirked at me.

"Dean, you know you can trust me. And I took care of the Impala." I looked at him.

"Do you need help with changing that?" I asked, lightly touching the band-aid on his neck.

"I'm good." he sat back down and picked up his gun.

"Where's Sam?" I frowned at the chair he always sat at.

"His room." he blew into his gun, cleaning it.

"Did he find anything new?" I sat down across from him and watch as he put it back together.

"He said he _thinks _he found something. Doesn't know yet." Dean looked at the gun in his hand one more time and then snapped it into place.

"Where at?"

"Wisconsin." Dean took another look at it, and pointed it.

"Don't point that at me." I pushed it away.

"Calm down. I have it locked." he smirked at me. I looked down.

"Hey, what's going on inside that head of yours?" I heard him put the gun down.

"I almost lost you, Dean," I whispered.

"and Sammy."

"Izzy-"

"No, Dean. I almost wasn't good enough to save you guys. If Dad were there, he would have killed me for losing you guys." I couldn't look him in the eye.

"That's bull, and you know it."

"Dean-"

"No, Bella. You listen to me, okay? You did great out there. I've seen you do good before but nothing this big. If I thought for one second that you weren't good enough, I wouldn't have let you go. You've saved my ass just as much as I have yours, and I don't ever wanna hear you say stupid shit like that again. Got it?" his voice was hard, and his eyes set in a glare.

"Okay." I sighed.

"And if Dad were here, he would have killed me and Sam for getting our asses sapped by that bitch. Not you." I still didn't look at him.

"I mean it."

"Okay Dean." I looked at him and he smirked.

"Besides, it was Sammy who missed his shot anyway." I laughed and Dean smiled at me.

"Never doubt yourself Bella, You're a Winchester." I smiled.

"I know I am." I got up.

"I'm going to talk to Sam, let me know if you need anything." I told him picking up my backpack.

"Me, need you? No way." he grinned.

"Please. Remember what happened when you tried to make a hot-pocket?" I reminded him.

"It said heat for three-four minutes." he said disdainfully.

"Dean, you put it in a toaster." I laughed.

"How was I, to know what it meant? It didn't say I _couldn't _put it in a toaster!" he argued.

"Sometimes, I wonder about you." I laughed shaking my head.

"Ha, ha. Just keep it up Bella. Just keep it up." I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs to Sam's room. I knocked on his door.

"Come in, Bella." he answered. His room was white and had more furniture than mine and Dean's. He also had a desk and was sitting at it with his laptop.

"How ya know it was me?" I asked, throwing myself on his neatly made bed.

"Do you really think Dean would knock? And I just made that." he sighed on his last words.

"No, not really. And sorry." I closed my eyes.

"It's okay. How was school?" I heard his mouse clicking.

"It was fine. Oh, thanks for getting me out of gym. My neck was killing me." I told him gratefully.

"You're welcome. Dean's actually the one who suggested It." he told me, clicking again. Sam didn't like to take credit for other people's doings. And I liked that about him.

"I'm going to have to thank him for that. Did you find anything?" I rolled myself onto my stomach and leaned on my elbows.

"Yeah, I think I have something." I got up and walked over to him.

"What'ca got?" I looked at the screen. A picture of a young pretty girl, with long blond hair and blue eyes smiled into the camera.

"Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, 18, walks into a lake, doesn't walk out. Police search the water. Nothing. She's the third Manitoc Lake drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either." Sam told me. I nodded my head.

"Sounds like something. Have you told Dean?" he pushed away from the desk and sighed.

"Not yet. So we didn't get to talk about what happened yesterday." he told me slowly.

"Sam, its fine. Just another hunt." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe. But I just wanted to say thanks." I frowned at him.

"You're my brother Sam. You don't have to thank me for wanting to keep you around a little longer." I joked.

"Maybe so, but still you were great. Better than me and Dean were." I looked down again.

"I'll never be as good as you and Dean. Or Dad, Sammy." I sighed.

"You're already better than me." I looked into his eyes and he smiled. I couldn't help but to smile back.

"No I'm not, but thank you." I pulled him up from his chair and hugged him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, or I'll kill you myself. Okay, Sammy?" I whispered. I felt his body move with silent laughter.

"I won't. And next time-" he pulled away from me and looked down at me smiling.

"I won't miss my shot." I smirked at him.

"You better not." I sighed and cupped my neck with both my hands.

"You should go tell Dean what you found out. I have some homework then I'm gonna go to sleep, okay?" Sam nodded.

"Kay." he kissed my forehead and I walked out the door. When I got to my room I threw myself on my bed and moaned.

"I hate homework." I whispered into the air. The truth was: I really didn't hate it. I was didn't feel like doing it. A few hours later I was all caught up and laying with a book of legendary creatures across my stomach. I saw my locket on my chest and pulled it over my head. I then opened the cold sliver and looked at the picture inside. It was the same picture I had on my night-table. But I liked to keep one in my locket just to always have close. I looked at Dean and his smiling face in the picture. I saw Sam looking up at Dean smiling as well. I saw the mother I never knew holding me close to herself. And I saw my father who was missing, look at my mother with nothing but love. I sighed and closed it back up. I then got on my hands and knees and pulled my bag from the floor. I pulled out my cell phone and went through my contacts list. I shopped on one, and took a deep breath. It ranged four times.

"-This is John, leave your message." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Hi, Dad," I tried to make my voice sound strong, and I hoped it was working.

"I'm guessing Dean already called you, but if not, we got the Wendigo. Saved the guy it was holding too." I took another deep breath.

"I don't know where you are, or if you even want to be found." this was harder than I thought it would be.

"But we're still in Forks, and we're still hunting." I needed to calm myself.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, wherever you are, and whatever you're doing, I lo-"

"-_Message saved. If you would like to recall this number, please hang up and try again_." I sighed and closed the phone. I closed my eyes as I held the phone under my chin, breathing in and out. I then leaned against the wall. My only thoughts were:

_Where are you, Daddy?_

* * *

**Well there's chapter 8! What a work out! Sorry it's been so late but I just couldn't think! This isn't my best chapter and I'm sorry for that. I just hope it didn't 100% sucked. Anyway, tell me what you think and please review! It means the world to me. Oh yeah before I forget. Someone sent me a PM asking me why Bella was so tall. Well, I believe that if Sam and Dean had a sister she wouldn't be like 5'3 5'4! I'm sorry I just don't. Sam (Jared) is 6'4 and Dean (Jensen) *smiles and melts like a piece of ice off a hot Jensen* is 6'1 6'2 so if we're talking T.V Supernatural both their parents must have been pretty tall. So that is why. I have a quick question: do you think I should keep Bella's hair the same color as Sam's or make it blond like Mary's in Supernatural? Let me know! By the way. On the last chapter I spelled fire F-I-R-E-R. And I don't know what I was thinking! Lol have you ever had one of those what-the-hell? Moments? Because that one was mine! Lol it's funny now that I look at it. And I _do _most of my writing at night so there. And I know the thing with Bella and the fire was kind of lame, but I needed her to do something, and I didn't want to take away Dean's moment! (he looked so good when he did that!) lol so please don't be too mad that she didn't kill the Wendigo.** **she** **_WILL_ get her moment! and if you've wonder "what the hell was Zach doing with a Flask?" the answer: he's 18, of course he would find one and his brother was taking by something supernatural. He's in a hard path right now. (Not that I'm saying it's okay to drink underage! It's not, and you shouldn't do it!) well, Buffy's going to bust him for it when everything is better with Nick. Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love you all so much! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Take care, have a great Cullen/Hale/Winchester week! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**

* * *

**~Angel**

**Song's for this chapter:**

**Alive & Amplified -The Mooney Suzuki**

**A Sunset Knife Fight -Logh**

**Paranoid -Black Sabbath**

**Walkin' On The Sun -Smash Mouth**

**Some Might Say -Oasis**

**Dream On -Aerosmith**

**You Found Me -The Fray**


	9. Wanna Shout

**Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long but I've been working on four stories at once! I know you don't have to yell at me, I already know how dumb I am for starting more then one story at once. And I don't think this is my best chapter so far, but please don't be too mean! Oh well. Thank you all so much for the reviews! The last chapter was my most reviewed and I thought it was my worst! So that was a Hugh Ego upper! Anyway, this was going to be chapter ten, and I was going to have Edward's P.O.V. for this chapter, but I couldn't really find anything good to add in between of the day's Bella wasn't at school. But don't worry. Next chapter will be out way sooner and it will be Edward's P.O.V. from the day's that Bella was away from school. You'll get to see a whole a lot more of Edward, and the Cullen's. I never liked how the books really only talked about Edward and Alice so I will be adding a lot more of everyone else. My favorites to write about would be Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Rosalie! And no, I didn't forget about Esme! She will be in there too! I don't know if I will add Jacob to this story. Maybe if the timing is right. Maybe that's being saved for another story. *Wink Wink.* Please review and let me know what you think!**

**I do not own Supernatural or Twilight, Sam and Dean are not mine (and I know this because my brother reminds me every time they're on T.V and I'm drooling on them). Same with Twilight, Edward and Robert are not mine. (We will meet one day Edward Cullen! And you will get over your little red face Bella stage!)**

**P.S I would like to thank my new beta, acex3! thank you so much for doing this for me! you're the best! :)**

**The Beta (acex3): Sorry this took so long! It's been a pretty hectic week, plus Angel's chapters are hella long :PxD **

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

It was around 2:00PM by now, and we've been on the road for a few hours. After Sam had told Dean about that Carlton girl and the others, Dean had wanted to get an early start. His cuts weren't as bad as I had made them out to be. Just a few here and there, nothing he can't pass off as something gone wrong. We were about an hour outside of Wisconsin, and Dean had the radio baling.

"Dean, can you please turn that down? I have a headache." he mumbled something but turned it down anyway.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Yeah yeah," I put my head in my hands and moaned. It felt like my head developed a pulse, it was so bad.

"That bad?" Sam asked me from the front seat.

"Yeah, I've been getting them lately, but it's cool. Remember I used to get them all the time when I was a kid?" I reminded him.

"You're still a kid Bella." I glared at the back of Dean's head.

"Seventeen, Dean, I'm seventeen." I closed my eyes.

"Whatever," was his oh-so intelligent reply. I groaned when my head throbbed.

"Roll your window down, so you can get some fresh air." Sam suggested. I did what he said, and leaned back in my seat, letting the cool wind hit me. It felt good.

"Not that much longer." Dean answered. Around two hours later, Dean had his music playing again, and I was feeling much better.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Belly-Bells-Bell?" I rolled my eyes, though I was smiling at the nickname.

"What am I doing here again?" I questioned.

"Well Bella, you see, when a man and a woman love each other, something special happens and-"

"Dean, I'm talking about the hunt," I rolled my eyes at him again.

"Alright, I know, I was just messing with ya. I'm not _that_ stupid,"

"Could've fooled me," I mumbled.

"I heard that,"

"You were supposed to." I said, smirking at him.

"You're so funny. Anyway, I guess you _could_ just wait in the car, I mean, since your head hurts so much." I immediately pulled myself into a sitting position, pushing off the door I was leaning against.

"I'm not staying in the car." I argued. My arms were crossed over my chest as I glared at him.

"Well then, come up with something." He told me. I sighed.

"Sammy? Some help?" I asked him, as he looked at some papers.

"Intern taking notes?" he suggested.

"I don't look too young?" I asked, biting my lip.

"I say you could past for nineteen." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Sammy." I leaned back against the seat.

"No problem." We soon pulled off the highway and were moving down a long county road. We passed over a small bridge and soon entered a small town. I looked out the window and saw some boats sitting in the water by a dock and a sign that said: "Welcome to Lake Maniloe."

"Doesn't look too bad," I told them.

"Does it ever?" Dean asked warily.

"No, not really," I shook my head.

"Okay then." Thirty minutes later, we pulled up to a small log home. Dean turned off the car and we all got out.

"Okay, everyone know their part?" Dean asked us. I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Dude, it's not like it's my first time." Dean raised his eyebrows and smirked at me. I gasped at him.

"EWW! DEAN! You are _sick_!" I yelled, walking away from him and up the steps to the house.

"Slow down," I stopped at the door, and waited for Sam and Dean, when they got there Dean took a breath and knocked on the door. Through the glass window in the door, I could see a guy walking toward it.

"Will Carlton?" Dean asked the guy who looked around twenty-three tops. He had short brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He was wearing jeans and a light brown T-shirt.

"Yeah, that's right." he looked at us skeptically.

"I'm Agent Fore, that's Agent Hamore, our intern, Miss Beste. We're the U.S. Wild Life Service." Dean showed him his 'legit' I.D.

"Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Sam asked politely. Will sighed, and pulled the door open.

"Come on in."

************

We walked out of his backdoor that led to a good sized shone and the lake.

"She was about 100 yards out," Will said, nodding his head toward the lake. I stared at the man sitting at the dock. He was staring off into the water.

"That's where she got dragged out."

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Dean questioned him.

"I'm sure," Will answered, looking at the lake then back at Dean and Sam, "she was a varsity swimmer, she practically grew up in that lake," he told us.

"She was as safe out there as she was in her own bathtub," Will added, smiling sadly at the thought.

"You said there was no splashing, no signs of foul play or distress?" I asked him calmly.

"Yes, that's what I'm telling you!" Will got frustrated; I didn't flinch when he raised his voice. It's happened before when you ask them questions about what had happened, especially since most of the time, someone else already did that.

"Okay, did you see any shadows, maybe a dark shape?" I asked him carefully. I needed to tread carefully now, seeing as he was already agitated.

"No," he answered, "like I said, she was really far out."

"Were there any strange tracks by the shore?" Sam looked around.

"No, never, why what do you think is out there?" Will asked, looking around the shore.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do," Dean stated, turning around and walking back to the car.

"What about your father? Can we talk to him?" Sammy asked him. Will, looked back at the man still looking out at the lake.

"Look, if you don't mind, I mean, he didn't see anything. He's kind of been through a lot."

"We understand." Sam told him softly, standing still for a moment then walking away. I sent Will a small smile, and followed my brothers.

"He doesn't know anything, but there's more to it." I told Sam quietly. He nodded.

"Just what I was thinking,"

********

"Now, I'm sorry, but what does the wild life severs care about an accident drowning?" the sheriff asked confused, walking into a backroom. We were now at police station.

"Are you sure it was accidental?" Sammy, sighed while walking.

"Will Carlton, saw something grab his sister." Sam told him.

"Like what?" he asked, sounding tired.

"There's nothing in that lake, there's nothing big enough to pull down a person!" he exclaimed.

"Please sit down." He waved his hand toward two chairs, as he turned around and looked for the files. Sam was closest to the chairs so he sat down on the one to the right. That left only one seat open. Dean and I both looked at each other. He raised his eyebrows at me, and I did the same to him. He made a move as if to walk away, and then made a dash for it. He sat down smirking.

"Dean," I whispered angrily. He just shook his head. As I was about to enter my Full Pout Mode, Sam interrupted me.

"You wanna sit here?" Sam asked me getting up from his seat. I shook my head and leaned against the wall. I contemplated going for my plan again, but the sheriff started talking.

"I mean, like I said, there's nothing big enough to pull a person down under! Unless it was the Loch-Ness Monster," Dean looked at him then nodded.

"Yeah, right," Dean looked back at me and Sam and gave us his 'who knows?' face.

"Will Carlton, was upset. Sometimes the mind plays tricks on you when you're feeling out of it." He said, sitting down.

"Still, we searched that entire lake! Just to be sure and there was nothing down there." The sheriff told us.

"I mean, that's weird though! That's the third missing body this year." Dean exclaimed, leaning forward.

"I know; these are people from my town. These are people that I care about." The sheriff told him,

"I know." Dean nodded.

"Anyway," the sheriff threw this arms up, frustrated.

"All this, it won't be a problem much longer." He leaned back in his chair.

"What do you mean?" I asked, stepping forward for the first time. He looked at me for a moment then explained.

"Well, the dam, of course." I looked at him then nodded.

"Of course, the dam," I then looked at Sam and Dean, and shrugged. They returned the gesture.

"It's um, yeah, it's bound to leak." I clarified, like I knew what I was talking about. Pssh, yeah, I sounded like an idiot. Or Dean, when he's half asleep. Or drunk.

"It's falling apart." I pressed my lips together and nodded. He continued. "... The feds won't give us the grant to repair it. So they've opened the slip-way. In another six months, it won't be much of a lake." He said, leaning on his elbows on the desk.

"There won't be much of a town either. But as Federal Wild Life Associates, you already knew that." He looked between the three of us. I nodded as if I knew what he was talking about.

"Exactly," I nodded my head, still faking my way through this conversation.

"Sorry, am I intruding? I can come back later." A woman who looked to be in her twenties or thirties asked. She was getting ready to walk out of the room when Sam and Dean got up.

"Gentleman," he looked at me, and then frowned his brows.

"Rangers?" I shrugged.

"This is my daughter." She had long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes to match.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Dean," Dean put his hand out grinning. She took his hand and smiled. I rolled my eyes at my brother's antics.

"Andrea Barr, Hi,"

"Hi." Dean replied.

"They're part of the Wild life Service. They're here about the lake." The sheriff told her. For a moment, I wondered what the sheriff's name was... Andrea frowned and looked almost troubled.

"Oh," she started backing up. A little boy, with longish red hair came into the room, and stood behind Andrea.

"Hey there, what's your name?" Dean asked him. He didn't even look at Dean before turning away without a word. Andrea stared after him with a broken expression on her face. I patted Dean on his back.

"Way to scare kids, Dean." I whispered. He gave me a confused glare. Andrea ran after him.

"His name's Lucas," the sheriff told us, as we watched Andrea give him something to play with.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked, looking back at the sheriff.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have." He sighed.

"Well, if there's anything else I can do for you let me know." He walked in front of us. And then out the door,

"Thanks." Sam told him. He clapped his hand on our backs while we walked out the door.

"Well, now that you mention it, can you give us directions to a reasonably piece motel?" Dean asked.

"Lake front motel, Go around the corner, its two blocks south." Andrea told us smiling. Dean waved one finger, with a far away look in his eyes.

"Two blocks… would you mind showing us?" he asked her. Either he was flirting with her, or he wanted to talk with her more and see what she knew. I was going with both. She laughed.

"You want me to walk you two blocks?" she smiled; me and Sam looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"Not if it's any trouble." she pushed off the chair she was sitting on.

"I'm heading that way anyway." she told us. Dean nodded.

"I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three." she told her father. She then got down on her knees and grabbed his hand.

"We'll go to the park okay sweetie?" she kissed his head. He didn't even move. I sighed sadly.

Dean waved to the sheriff, and he nodded back. Sam followed Dean and Andrea.

"Thanks again." I told the sheriff smiling as I began to leave. He nodded.

******

"So, cute kid," Dean told Andrea while we crossed the street. Sam and I were walking behind them.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Kids are that best, aren't they?" he asked her. I grabbed onto Sam's arm, and laughed quietly into his jacket. I could tell he was trying not to laugh as well. This was too good! Dean... liking kids? HA!

Andrea didn't say anything until we came to a stop.

"There it is." She turned around and smiled at us. I saw a large red sign with 'Lake Maniloe Motel' written in bold, white letters.

"Like I said, two blocks." She sighed.

"Thanks," Dean told her.

"Must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find yourself a decent pick-up line." She smirked and walked away, leaving a shocked looking Dean behind.

"Enjoy your stay!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Dean put his hands into his leather jacket and He looked at me and Sam.

"Kid's are the best? You don't even like kids," I pointed out. He frowned.

"I love kids!" he leaned backward then forward.

"Name three children that you even know." He opened his mouth, but I stopped him.

"I don't count, stupid." I deadpanned. He put his hand out and started counting on his fingers. He then opened his mouth and closed it frowning. I smirked, waving my hand dismissing it. He rubbed his head, and I walked away with Sam.

"I'm thinking!" He called after me. I laughed.

***********

"So, there were the three drowning victims this year." Sam said.

"And before that?" Dean cut Sam off while he put some of his things away.

We had gotten ourselves a room, and Sam was working his magic with the research, sitting at a small table with his lap-top.

"Um, yeah, six more spread out from the pass thirty-five years. Those bodies were never found either. If there is something out there, it's picking up it's pace." Sam sighed.

"So what we got a lake monster on a binge?" Dean asked. He threw a shirt across the room. It landed on the bed I'm sitting on, almost hitting me with it. The bed was kind of hard, and it had an ugly red bedspread on it, but it was better then most.

Sam began, clicking his mouse.

"This whole lake monster theory, it just bugs me." Sam said, in an annoyed voice.

"Why?" Dean stood behind him, leaning on Sam's chair.

"The Loch Ness Monster, Lake Champlain, there are literally _hundreds _of sightings, but this… this is practically nothing. Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it." I got up, and walked over as well. Sam clicked on another link, and moved the page down slowly.

"Wait, Barr," Dean pointed at a name on the computer,

"Christopher Barr why does that name sound familiar?" he asked, thinking.

"Andrea," I told them. "That's Andrea's last name. Click, click!" I pushed his shoulder.

"Okay, okay! Calm down." Sam told me as he clicked on the name.

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May," Sam began, waiting until the link opened. The page opened, revealing a picture of a young boy with long hair, wrapped in a towel standing with a police officers hands on his shoulders. _Lucas._

"Hum, Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas' father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming, and Lucas was on a floating platform in the middle of the lake when Christopher was pulled under," Sam read,

"He was out there for two hours before the kid got rescued." I shook my head.

"Poor kid," I whispered. Dean stood up, with an unreadable look on his face. I knew he was thinking along the same lines as I was.

"Maybe we have an eye witness after all," Sam said, scratching the back of his head.

"No wonder he was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over," Dean stared at the wall. I knew he was talking about Mom.

********

We walked to the park that we had heard Andrea was taking Lucas too, and looked around. I saw her sitting on a long bench and pointed her out to Sam and Dean. Dean nodded, and we walked over.

"Mind if we join you?" I asked her softly. She smiled.

"I'm here with my son," we looked over and saw Lucas, sitting alone at a small play-table drawing.

"Oh, mind if I say hi?" Dean asked her. Before she could say anything, Dean walked away.

"Tell your friend: this whole Jerry McGuire thing, is not gonna work on Me." she said, shaking her head.

"I don't think that's what this is about." I told her sitting down. Sam sat down on her other side.

"Oh, really?" she raised her eyebrows. I sighed.

"Not this time." I whispered. I looked and saw Dean, on his knees in front of Lucas.

"How long have you guys known each other?" she asked. Me and Sam shared a look.

"A while," Sam told her. She nodded. I saw Dean, sitting beside Lucas, drawing. _That should be interesting. _I thought. I looked around at all the happy little kids, running around and at all the playground toys, and I couldn't help but to envy them. Even if it was for a stupid reason, I never had this, any of _this. _The swings, the monkey bars, the merry-go-round, nothing, When I was their age, my dad was teaching me how to use a gun properly. While they're watching the leafs fall from the tree's and are running around laughing, I was hiding in some motel room in a salt circle while my dad and brothers made sure no Demons followed them back from their latest hunt. I was raised to be a hunter. I didn't have time for childhood, the carefreeness, the innocence.

I shook my head, trying to erase the thoughts from my mind.

"We heard about your husband. I'm really sorry for your loss." I told her, meaning every word. She gave me a sad smile.

"Thank you."

"How's Lucas holding up?" Sam asked her.

"As well as one can be I guess." she shook her head, getting up. We got up as well.

"He saw everything, I can only guess what that would do to him." She said slowly.

"He seems like a strong kid." I told her, nodding. She crossed her arm's rubbing them.

"He is, but Lucas hasn't said a word. Not even to me since it happened." I saw Dean walking over to us.

"Yeah, I heard. Sorry," Dean told her. I pushed my hair back when the wind started picking up.

"That can't be easy. For either of you," Sam commented.

"Yeah, we moved in with my dad, he helps out a lot." she looked down.

"It's just, when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw." She shook her head.

"Kids _are_ strong. You'll being surprise at what they can handle." Dean told her what I was saying before.

"You know, he used to have so much life! He was so hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth." She smiled reminiscently.

"Now he just sit's there. Drawing these's pictures, playing with his army men. I just wish-" she broke off, seeing Lucas coming toward us.

"Hey, Sweetie," she called to him. He kept his head down, and handed Dean a picture.

"Thanks, Lucas," he told him, looking at the picture. Lucas then walked back the way he had came. We all looked at Dean shocked.

"Who knew you had a way with kids?" I smirked at him, and he grinned.

*********

"So, what did he draw you?" I asked Dean, as I closed Sam's lap-top.

"Just a picture of this house." He reached into his pocked and handed it to me. It was a picture of a very small, crayon colored wooden house. He was a better artist than Dean.

"What does it mean?" I asked him frowning.

"Hell if I know. Kids are weird." He took it, and put it back in his pocked.

"You're weird," I responded. It was a reflex action, not my fault.

"What happened to Mr. 'I love kids!'?" I asked him, making air quotes.

"You can't love kids and think they're weird?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at him. I then heard the door opening and Sam came in.

"So, I think it's safe to say it wasn't Nessie." Sam closed the door, and sat down beside me.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, before I could.

"I just droved passed the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there." He then looked at us.

"Will Carlton is dead."

"Shit, he drowned, didn't he?!" I exploded.

"Yeah, in the sink!" Sam had this hard to believe look on his face.

"The sink?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

"How the hell do you drown in the _sink_?" I don't even know where to begin.

"So you're right. This isn't a creature; we're dealing with something else." Dean looked lost in thought.

"Yeah, but what would that be?" Sam frowned.

"I don't know. Water fairy maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water." I thought out loud. We all sat quietly for a few minutes. I then had a thought.

"Water that comes from the same source," I started.

"The lake," Sam and Dean, finished together.

"Yeah, which would explain why it's upping the body cap, the lake will be dry in a few mouths. Whatever this thing is, whatever it _wants_, it's running out of time." Sam analyzed.

"And if it can get to the pipes-"

"It can get to anyone, almost anywhere." I cut Dean off.

"This is going to happen again, soon." Dean got up, and sat down, on a chair, pulling his biker boots on.

"And we do know one other thing for sure: this _has_ got something to do with Bill Carlton, it took both his kids. And I've been asking around, Lucas dad Chris, he's Bill Carlton's godson." I shook my head. Why does it never surprise me anymore? Dean nodded.

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit."

********

After getting pass everything that was going on at the Carlton home, we found ourselves standing on the dock behind Bill Carlton's log home. He

Sat staring out at the water, with tears in his eyes, just like the last time we had seen him. The sky was grey, and it looked like rain. The lake was black, and it almost had a sense of death to it. We each took deep breaths, and walked to the end of the dock.

"Mr. Carlton," Sam called quietly as we approached him.

"We'd like to ask you some questions."

"If you don't mind," I added quietly.

He looked at us for a second, and then looked back into the water.

"We're from the department-" Dean began.

"I don't care who you are with," Bill Carlton was on the verge of tears, this was the worst part of being a hunter. You couldn't always save everyone and when you couldn't, you have to see the ones who loved them get hurt.

"I've already answered enough questions today." He told us, his voice hoarse and shaky. I looked at Sam, and he sighed sadly.

"Your son, he said that he saw something in that lake, how about you? Did you ever see anything in the lake?" Bill started rocking himself slowly, backward, and forward on his chair. Sam pressed on,

"Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death…we think there may be a connection to you or your family," Sam said calmly.

"My children are gone," he cried out.

"It…it's worse than dying," he whispered at us, his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Go away….please," the poor man said, looking out at the lake, as a tear fell from his eye. Sam and Dean nodded and turned around. I stood around for a second longer.

"It probably won't mean much." I whispered.

"But, I'm sorry," I turned away and caught up with my brothers.

******

"What do you think?" Sam asked us as we got to the back of the car.

"I think the poor guy's been through Hell. I also think there's something he's not telling us." Dean stopped and looked at something.

"So, now what?" I asked, leaning my arms on the roof of the car.

"Dean, what is it?" I frowned following his gaze to an old, very small house.

"Um," Dean mumbled thoughtfully.

"Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." he took out the drawing Lucas had given him.

"Is that…?" I asked, completely stupefied.

"Yeah, let's get moving."

********

"I'm sorry; I don't think that's a good idea." Andrea told him, with her hands on her hips. Dean had wanted to come and see if Lucas would talk to him, about anything he knew. If I was Andrea, I would even be freaked out if some weird guy, popped up one day, and wanted to be BFFs with my son. Especially if that guy was Dean.

"I just need to talk to him. Just for a few minutes," Dean pushed.

"He won't say anything! What good will it do?" I never notice before, but she was very thin. Maybe she wasn't eating much with everything going on in her life, but she really needed a few cheese burgers. Mmm, cheese burgers...

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there." Sam told her, in his calming voice that used to help put me to sleep at night when I was little. Andrea shook her head.

"My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all." She answered solemnly.

"If that's what you believe, then we'll go. But if you even think that there is a slight possibility, that something else could be going on here," I paused.

"Please let us talk to your son." I looked her in the eye. She closed her eyes, and sighed nodding.

"Okay,"

******

"He should still be playing with his toys." She told us, as we walked up the stairs, passing by the pictures on the wall of her family. I guessed that the man in each picture was Chris Barr.

"Right here," she whispered, when we came to a stop at the end of a hallway. I looked into the room and saw Lucas on the floor, playing with his army men, his paper and crayons. Dean walked into the room, and squatted down to his level.

"Hey, Lucas, remember me?" he whispered softly. Lucas didn't say anything, not even when Dean started going through his drawings. Dean sighed, and moved some thing's around so he could sit down.

It was almost comical, seeing my big brother in this little boy's bedroom. He looked so hugely out of place.

"You know I um, I wanted to thank you, for your last drawing. But the thing is," Lucas started drawing again. It was strange, he was acting as if he didn't know Dean was there. Or was just deliberately ignoring him.

"I need your help again." Dean frowned, looking down at his pictures. He then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the picture that Lucas had given him. He then put it down in front of him.

"How did you know to draw this?" Lucas wouldn't even blink.

"Did you know something bad was going to happen?" Dean tried to get him to talk with no such luck.

"You could nod yes or no for me." Lucas kept looking down. I sighed. This wasn't going anywhere.

"You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See when I was your age; I saw something real bad happen to my mom." I bowed my head, looking down. I felt Sam's eyes on me.

"And I was scared too." He went on.

"I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But you see, my mom, I knew she would've wanted me to be brave." I looked up and saw that Dean's bight green eyes had gotten darker, and slightly red around the edges.

"And I think about that everyday. And I do my best to _be _brave." I bit my lip.

"And maybe your dad wants you to be brave too." Lucas dropped his crayons and looked up at Dean. He then slowly started moving around his drawings. He picked one up, and handed it to Dean. From what I could see, it looked like a picture of another house. Dean smiled in victory.

"Thanks Lucas."

**********

"You know, Andrea said that Lucas didn't draw like that until his father died," Dean said as we drove along the road.

Sam held the most recent drawing in his hand and I leaned forward, my arms resting on the front seat, trying to look at the drawing.

"Well, there are cases going through a traumatic experience could make certain people more sensitive to premonitions…psychic tendencies," Sam said, looking at the drawing in his hand.

"Well, whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow?" Dean asked, curiously looking over at Sam from the driver's seat,

"I mean it's only a matter of time before it gets someone else. So find another lead. Please." Dean was almost begging.

"Alright," Sam sighed. "We got another house to find."

"The only problem is that there are a crap load of one thousand year old, two stories in this county alone." Dean said, frustrated. I shook my head and crawled over, leaning into the front of the car more.

"No, you see this church?" I pointed to the church in the drawing, "I bet there are less than a thousand of those." Sam nodded, looking at it more clearly.

"Oh, high school girl thinks she's so smart," Dean said with a funny accent, making Sam and I laugh. I hit his shoulder lightly, and rolled my eyes.

"Just helping,"and opened and closed my mouth for a few moments, trying to find the right words.

"You know," I began, softly. "What you said about mom back there, you never told me that before." Dean didn't like to talk about that night, and he never really had more then a few stories to tell about her when the right time came for them. But still, he had never told me that he saw what had happened to our mother.

"It's no big deal." Dean kept his eyes on the road, his face hard. I didn't say anything. He then looked into the rear-view mirror, and raised his eyebrows after a few moments of silence,

"Oh God, you don't want a hug or something do you?" he asked me awkwardly. I shook my head, and smiled.

"No, not right now," I grinned cheekily. Dean was weird. He would say he didn't like chick-flick moments, I didn't really like them either, so I didn't mind that. But he would still have them. He would give me a hug when I needed one. He would take care of me when I was sick, or hurt. Hell, he even was the one to give me 'the talk' when I was eleven, and some boy stood to colse to me. Oh yeah, that was a fun and awkward day. Anyway, Dean may act all big and bad, but he was just a big softie who loves hugs.

He would kill me if he heard that.

"So what do we do now?" I asked them. Sam smiled,

"Time to go church hunting,"

********

"Think this is it?" I asked them, as I looked at the church in front of us. We had been to at least three probable matches, and none had looked right. Dean took out the picture and looked from it, to the church itself. This was it. The church itself was very old and tall. It was white, and had the pointed tower, that was in the picture.

"Looks like it."

"But who is that?" I pointed to a little kid in the picture standing next to a bright red bicycle. The kid was wearing a baseball cap, and he and the bike were in front of a yellow and green home, with a gray roof, and a wooden fence. Trees and bushed rose over the light wooden fence and surrounded the home he stood in front of. I looked across the street from the church and saw a house that looked as close as it was going to get. I then nudged Sam, and nodded my head toward the house.

"You think…?" I nodded.

"It's pretty close." I told him. Dean nodded and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go." He led me across the street, and up to the house.

*******

"We're sorry to bother you, ma'am, but does a little boy live here by any chance? Might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle." Dean asked the old woman. Her face went into one of shock and sadness, her old green eyes glassy with tears.

"No sir. Not in a very long time." She sighed.

"Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now," she turned around and looked at a picture of who I'm guessing was one of Peter.

"The police never- I never, had any idea what happened." She turned back around, the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"He just disappeared." She cried. Sam nudged my shoulder, and nodded his head toward a table a few feet over. There were green army men, just like the ones Lucas played with. I nodded at him, telling him I understood.

"Losing him, you know, it's worst-" she broke off, choking on her words. "It's worst than dying."

Sam, Dean and I looked at each other when we heard the words Bill Carlton had spoken just today.

"Did he disappear from here? From this house?" I questioned her. She shook her head, her white hair moving with her.

"No, he was supposed to ride his bike home right after school." She told me.

"And he never showed up," she whispered, as the tears continued to fall.

"I'm sorry," I whispered back. She nodded her head.

"He was such a good boy, he didn't have much friends, but he was a good boy." She insisted. I nodded.

"Do any of his friends live around here?" Sam asked her, stepping forward. She shook her head.

"I don't know. After Peter disappeared, I never kept track of anything anymore." She finished. Sam nodded. She then sighed.

"Why do you want to know about my son?" she asked, her old yet, still beautiful in that kind of way winkled face full of wonder.

"Someone found a red bike, and we heard a boy lived here with a red bike so we thought we would see if it was his. We can see now that it's not." I thought off the top of my head. Sam nodded, impressed with my answer and fast thinking.

"Do you mind if we look around?" Dean asked her. She shook her head no, but still looked confused as to why we would want to look around.

"Let me know if you need anything." She walked away. Dean walked over to a mirror and pull off one of the many pictures that had hung on it. It was a picture of two young boys in their Boy Scout uniforms. One on a red bicycle with bright red hair smiling, his arm around the other boy, the one with golden blonde hair. He had a slight frown. Dean looked at it and then flipped it over to look at the back. He read out loud.

"Peter Swingy and Billy Carlton: 1970,"

*******

"Okay, this little boy, Peter Swingy, disappears, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow?" Sam said.

"Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something." Dean put in.

"Bill, he said, 'the people he loves, their all gonna be punished.'"

"What if Bill did something to Peter?" Dean's voice was hard. He pushed the car to go faster.

"What if Bill killed him?" I thought out loud. Dean pushed his lips and shrugged.

"Well, then, Peter's ghost would be furious. He would want revenge, as much as possible." A few minutes later, we were back at the Carlton home. We got out of the car, and knocked on the door. We waited for a minute, and when he didn't answer, Sam and Dean walked away.

"Mr. Carlton?!" Sam yelled looking around.

"Mr. Carlton?!" He shouted again.

"Hey, check it out." I told them, as I watched Bill Carlton, move across the lake in his fishing boat. We stood still for a moment, and then started running toward the dock.

"Mr. Carlton! Get out of the water! Come back here!" Were some of the things we yelled to him as we came to an end at the dock.

"Turn the boat around!" I shouted, my voice running dry.

"Get out of the water!" He looked back at us for a moment then pushed his boat harder. We looked on in disbelief. No more then a second later, some unseen force, threw the boat into the air and pieces of the boat flew everywhere. Dean who was standing closest to me, grabbed me and turned me around, using his body to block anything that may had come close to hitting us. Even if the boat _was _too far away for anything to hit us, After we heard the last of things fall into the water, Dean let me go and we looked into the now still water.

Bill Carlton was nowhere to be found.

"Well, that's not good." I mumbled.

**********

We walked into the police station with the sheriff; Dean and Sam were in front of me.

"Sam, Dean, Bella I didn't expect to see you here." Andrea said, as she got off the chair she was sitting on.

"So I see you're on a first name base now." Jake said to his daughter.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I brought you dinner." She told him, holding up a brown paper bag. I looked behind her and saw Lucas rocking himself backward and forward.

"I'm sorry, I don't really have the time." He told her sadly, as he took out his jacket. She narrowed her brown eyes at him. She then sighed.

"I heard about Billy Carlton, is that true? Is something going on with the lake?" She questioned him. He looked back to us, as if not wanting to say too much.

"Right now, we don't know what the truth is." He told her. I looked back to Lucas, and saw him still shaking. I frowned. _What's wrong with him?_

"But I think it might be best if you and Lucas went home." Lucas jumped up, and grabbed onto Dean's arm, panting, almost as if he couldn't breathe.

"Lucas? Hey Lucas, it's okay, it's okay," Dean tried to tell him, as he continued to freak out. Andrea pulled Lucas away and they walked out the door. All the while, Lucas never took his eyes off Dean. The sheriff threw his jacket on a chair, and walked into his office.

"What the hell is going on?" I wondered out loud. Dean and Sam looked just as shocked as I felt.

*****

"Okay, just so I'm clear, you saw _something _attack Bill's boat, and it sends Bill - who is a very good swimmer, by the way -, into the lake, and you never see him again?" The sheriff asked, skeptically. I looked at Sam and Dean and we nodded.

"Yeah, that about sums it up," I told him.

"And I'm suppose to believe you when the whole lake has already been searched?" He sat down in his chair behind his desk.

"What you're saying is impossible. And you're not part of the Wild Life Service." I looked at Dean with a 'you really had to push the wild life thing one too many time's in one week, didn't you?' kind of face. Dean sat back in his chair his eyes shocked. Sam just pushed his lips. His way of saying, "I knew this would happen."

"That's right. I checked." He told us.

"The departments never heard of you three." I sent him a sly grin, then smiled sheepishly,

"See?" Dean pointed his finger between the three of us.

"We can explain that." Dean tried to back us up.

"Please. The only reason you're still breathing free air is because one of Bill's neighbors saw him staring out his boat, just before you did." he told us, his voice hard.

"So, we have a few choices here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials, and I could hold you as material witnesses in Bill Carlton disappearance. Or," his voice had gotten even louder. "We can chalk this all up into a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town into your rear-view mirror, and you don't ever walk up my doorstep again." He said, through his teeth. He looked so pissed; it would have been funny if he wasn't threatening us.

"Door number two sounds good." Sammy told him like the good little boy he was. Dean and I nodded.

"That's the one I picked." He told us.

"Now get out of my town, and you two." he pointed at Sam and Dean.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves. Taking this young girl, and putting her into the world of lies and cheats." He told them in disgust. I hid a smile as Sam and Dean looked shocked.

"But, we-" Dean tried to get out.

"Now get out of here before I change my mind." He turned his back on us.

"Come on." I whispered to them, as I pulled them up from their seats. Once we got outside I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"That. Was. So. Funny!" I laughed as Sam and Dean stared at me.

"Bella, he just found us out and wanted to arrest us, and you think that's funny?" Sam asked in disbelief. I laughed again.

"No, it's just-just your faces. You should have seen your faces when he was all: 'taking this girl, and putting her into lies' it was too good." I calm downed, and took a good long breath.

"Whatever, come on," Dean said, as he got into the car. I stood where I was.

"_come on_ Dean! It was funny." I laughed some more.

"Bella," Sam called me. I rolled my eyes, pouting slightly.

"It was funny," I mumbled.

*****

As we drove to the street that would put us onto the high way, and out of Lake Maniloe, we came to a stop by the green 'north 43 milwaukee' sign. It was night by now, and I didn't know why we were stopping.

"Green," I told Dean.

"What?"

"Green, Dean, The light's green." I told him. He then turned the other way.

"Um, Dean, the interstate is the other way." Sammy told him. I sighed.

"He knows, Sammy."

******

"But Dean, I think this job is over." Sam tried to tell Dean, after a few minutes of driving back into town.

"I'm not so sure." Dean replied.

"If Bill murdered Peter Swingy, and Bill's dead, case closed. He got his revenge." Sam was arguing.

"Okay, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? What if we missed something? What if more people get hurt?" Dean shot back.

"Dean, why would you think that?" Sam asked him.

"Would you guys calm down? I think I know what this is about." I told them. Dean looked back at me and I spoke.

"You want to check on Lucas. Don't you?" I asked him.

"Look, Lucas was really scared. And for some unknown reason, he trusts me." Dean told us. I nodded.

"That's what this is about?" Sam asked him, shocked.

"Duh," I rolled my eyes.

"I just don't wanna leave this town 'til I know that kids okay." Dean admitted. I cared just as much as Dean. This was our job and if that kid trusted me like he does Dean, I would want to make sure he was okay as well. Sam smiled.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?" Dean looked back to the road.

"Shut up."

********

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked Dean as we stood outside of Andrea front door. "It's pretty late, man." I agreed.

"It's fine." Dean rang the door bell and no more then a second later the door opened to a panting Lucas, and his face was full with fear. A face I knew all too well.

"Lucas?" Dean questioned immediately, placing his hands firmly on his shoulders. Lucas ran away and up the stairs. We followed close behind him. When we got to the top of the stairs, there was water flowing from under the bathroom door, and running down the stairs and hallway. Lucas banged on the door once, before Dean pulled him away and handed him to me. I grabbed him and hid his face into my shoulder as Dean kicked the door in.

"It's okay Luke, everything's okay," I cooed him. He kept panting, he was wrapped around me so tightly. I heard Sam and Dean struggling and looked to see them trying to pull her out of the bathtub. _Shit. _The lake water_, _whatever this thing was, it attempted to kill Andrea.

We needed to figure this shit out. Fast.

"It's okay Buddy, everything's okay." He kept trying to get to his mom, so I had to hold him tighter. Sam and Dean finally got her out of the tub and she fell to the floor gasping for breath and without anything on. Dean quickly grabbed a towel and covered her with it. _Well, that's a first._ I ran my hands through Lucas' hair while my brother's tended to Andrea.

"It's okay Lucas, your mom's going to be okay," I told him softly.

*******

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked Andrea softly as she stared at her untouched coffee. Dean and Sam were searching the house. We had decided that it would be best if I talked to Andrea, girl one-on-one or some shit.

"No," she shook her head. "I don't know if I can." She cried.

"Shh, it's okay," I rubbed a hand up and down her back. She sighed and wiped at her eyes.

"It doesn't make any sense." She shook her head, the tears threatening to fall.

"I'm going crazy!" She sobbed, putting her face into her hands.

"No, you're not, trust me." I said softly.

"Tell me what happened. Everything." She blinked a few times then sighed.

"Um, I heard. I _thought _I heard - I heard," she broke off, and took a deep breath.

"There was this voice." I leaned onto the table, getting closer to her.

"What did it say?"

"It said-it said, 'come play with me'" She whispered shakily. I frowned.

"What's happening?!" She cried loudly, putting her face back into her hands. I sighed, rubbing a hand over my face. A trait I had pick up from Dean. I heard footsteps and looked to my left and saw Sam and Dean. Dean put a book down on the table and pointed to a picture.

"Have you ever seen anyone in this picture before?" Dean asked Andrea, as he showed her a picture of at least twenty cub-scouts.

"What? Oh, um, no. I wouldn't know any of them. But that," she pointed to one of the boys in the picture. "That's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve." She told him. Dean looked to me and Sam.

"Chris Barr's drowning? The connection must not be to Bill Carlton, it must have been to the sheriff." Dean told us.

"Bill and the sheriff, they were both involved with Peter," I said aloud.

"What about Chris? And my dad? What are you talking about?" Andrea demanded. But I was watching as Lucas stared out the window.

"Lucas? What is it?" I asked him. He then opened up the door and started walking away.

"Come on," I told them as I followed him outside and followed him up a small hill.

"Lucas? Honey, what are you doing?" Andrea called out to him. He kept walking. After we got pass the backyard, he stopped on a pile of moss.

He then looked up at us.

"Take Lucas back to the house and stay with him." Dean told Andrea. She nodded, and grabbed onto his hand.

"Come on Lucas." He kept looking at us until we were out of his line of sight.

*****

"What do you think it is?" I asked them as I shoveled some more dirt, then throwing it over my shoulder.

"Don't know yet." Dean and Sam we're doing the same as me. I hit something hard, and pulled my shovel out.

"Got something!" I told them. They walked over to my spot and Dean touched the top of whatever it was slinking out of the ground.

"Back up," Dean told me as he and Sam started pulling whatever it was out of the ground, when they pulled it up I stared at it.

"Peter's bike," I said.

"Who are you?" I heard a gun being cocked. I looked behind me and saw the sheriff pointing a gun at us.

"Put the gun down, Jake." Sam told him smoothly.

"How did you know that was there?" the gun was shaking in his hand.

"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter? Drowned him in the lake then buried the bike?" I asked him with narrowed eyes. He pointed the gun at me.

"Don't point that gun at her," Dean growled stepping forward in front of me. I rolled my eyes and stepping around him, ignoring his hold on my shoulder.

"You can't hide the truth, Jake!" I yelled at him. I know. Not the smartest thing to do, yelling at the guy pointing the gun at you, but I felt like being a stupid bitch today.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." He replied, his voice quivering as was the gun in his hands.

"You and Bill killed Peter Swingy, thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell we're talking about. Now you got one seriously pissed off spirit on your hands." He shook his head and stepped forward. Sam pushed me behind himself as he got closer.

"DAD!" Andrea yelled, as she came running up to us. Her dark hair falling out of her loose bun.

"It's going to take Andrea and Lucas, everyone you're close to, _everyone_ you love. It's going to drown them, and it's going to drag their bodies down to God knows where. So you can feel the same pain Peters mom felt." Dean told him.

"And then, after that, it's going to take you. It's not gonna stop 'til it does." Sam finished.

"How do you know that?" He asked, his eyebrows frowning.

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." Dean told him.

"Listen to yourselves!" Jake yelled.

"All of you, you're all insane!" He kept moving the gun from the three of us. Daring any of us to step forward. Yeah, we're the insane ones, and he's the one point the gun like a psychopath.

"I don't really give a rat's ass _what_ you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, Salt them, and burn them." Dean told him.

"Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake." Dean drilled for some answers. Jake just kept blinking, as if he didn't know what to do or say.

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asked her father in a shaky voice.

"No. don't listen to them. They're crazy, and they're dangerous." He told her. Yeah, says the guy holding the rifle...

"Dad, something tried to drown me! Chris died out on that lake. Dad, look at me!" She shouted at him when all he did was watch our every moment.

"Tell me you didn't kill anyone." She asked, her eyes wide and fearful. He looked away. His blue eyes going unfocused,

"I-I" he looked like he might brake down.

"Oh my God," Andrea gasped. Jake took a few deep breaths.

"Billy and I were at the lake." He began.

"Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him." He paused.

"But this time, this time we got rough." He shook his head.

"We were all holding his head under the water. We didn't mean too!" he exclaimed.

"But we held him under too long and he drowned." He finished. Andrea stared at him with her mouth agape, He then turned to Dean.

"We let the body go. We let his body sink."

"Shit!" I yelled. Why is it always the hard ones that need to be taken care of fast?

"Bella," Sam still had time to get on me for my language. I looked at him incredulously. Really, Sam? Out of all times? _Now?! _

"Sorry," I muttered, then looked back to Jake and Andrea.

"Oh Andrea, we were kids! We were so scared. We didn't know what to do. But Andrea, to say that we have anything to do with some of these drowning because of some ghost! That's not- it's not right. We didn't know any better!" He cried.

"All right, listen to me. We need to get you away from here. All of you, away from this lake as far as we can." Dean told them. I then gasped, and everyone looked at what I was.

"LUCAS!" Jake yelled taking off after him, as he looked into the lake. We all started running for him, jumping over fallen trees in the woods.

Everyone kept yelling, but it looked like he was trying to get something out of the water. He then got pulled into the lake as soon as we got out of the woods. Jake was in front of us, until he saw the ghostly boy's head that was looking out of the water at him. It looked like some shit straight out of "The Ring" then it went back under water. I pulled off my jacket while I was still running and threw it to the ground. I was in a hurry, but I would be _damn _if my favorite jacket got jacked up because of some freaky lake bastard. Sam, Dean and I ran down the dock and jumped in. I came up for air in time to see Andrea take off her jacket.

"No, Andrea, stay there!" I yelled at her.

"But, Lucas!" she cried.

"We'll get him! Just stay on the dock!" I yelled, and went back under water. The water wasn't too clear, but it was good enough. I pushed my way through the water. I couldn't see or feel him. I came up for air and saw Dean.

"Bella!" I shook my head at him. Sam came up from the water his wet hair in his eyes. He shook his head.

"Oh my God, where is he?!" Andrea started screaming. We all went back under water. I came back up and saw Jake in the water.

"JAKE, NO!" I screamed at him. What the hell was he _doing_?

"Please, take me! He's just a little boy," Jake pleaded.

"Jake!" Dean yelled when he came up from the water as well.

"Damn it!" I yelled and went back under. I stayed under for as long as I could, and just when I was about to come up I felt something hit my leg. I turned my body around in the water and saw a set of longish dark hair floating. _Lucas. _I grabbed him, closed my eyes, and started kicking my legs, trying to get to the top of the lake as fast as I could. I took in a big breath of air, as I came above the water with an unconscious Lucas in my arms.

"Bella!" I heard my brothers call, and Andrea started Screaming Lucas' name. Sam got to me first and help me pull him onto the dock as Andrea started checking him over. Sam came over to me, as Dean help Andrea with Lucas.

"Bella, are you okay?" I smiled, as I panted for breath.

"Yeah, I'm good." I laid on the dock, my lungs burning.

"You sure?" he asked me again. I nodded, rubbing the lake water out of my eyes.

"Yeah, Sammy, I'm sure. But…" He looked at me concerned.

"My boots are totally screwed." He laughed softly.

*********

We walked out of the motel with our duffle bags in hand. Dean had a hard look on his face, and I knew mine must have looked the same.

"Guys, we're not gonna save everyone." Sam tried to tell us as Dean threw our bags into the car.

"I know," Dean replied. He gave a small smile.

"Sam, Dean, Bella." we turned around and saw Andrea, and Lucas walking toward us. Lucas was holding some type of warped up plate in his hands.

"I'm glad we caught you before you left." She said breathlessly.

"We made you lunch for the road. Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself." She told us, grinning. She rubbed Lucas' hair and he looked down.

"Aw, that's so sweet." I smiled at him.

"Can I give it to them now?" He asked, quietly. I smiled. He started talking again shortly after he had woken up, and got air into his lugs.

"Of course," Andrea kissed him on his head.

"Come on Lucas; let's put this in the car." Dean took it from his softly, and they walked to the Impala together. Andrea smiled at me and Sam.

"How are you holding up?" Sam asked her. She sighed and then replied.

"It's just going to take a long time before I can get over everything, you know?" We nodded and then looked away for a moment. Sam sighed.

"Andrea, I'm sorry." Sam told her sympathetically.

"Me too," I added.

"Bella, you saved my son's life. And Sam, you help. You all saved him, and I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you." her eyes started watering.

"I loved my dad. And he loved Lucas. He loved us, and I'm going to have to hold on to that. But I'm going to Miss Him." she told us.

"Just take each day one step at a time. Okay?" I told her, offering a smile. She returned it. We walked over to the Impala, in time to hear Lucas yell "Zeppelin rules!" we smiled, and I walked behind him and got down to his level.

"Don't listen to him. The Beatles? Much better." He grinned and everyone laughed.

"Hey, don't talk about Zeppelin like that!" Dean pushed me playfully. He got up, and Andrea leaned on the door, getting closer to Dean. She then gave him a quick kiss on his lips, and he stood frozen in shock. Andrea smiled.

"Thank you," she told him. Dean scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Sam, Bella move your asses, we're running out of daylight." I laughed at him as he walked around the car getting into the drivers seat.

"What about Sammy?" I asked Andrea smirking. She smiled, and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks, Sam." Sam being the freakishly tall, adorable munchkin he is, blushed a thousand different shades of red.

"It was nothing." I laughed at him. Dean honked the horn

"Come on, bitches!" Dean yelled from inside the car. We rolled our eyes.

"Bye, Andrea." I smiled at her.

"Keep it real, Luke," I ruffed his red hair, and he smiled. We got into the car, and Dean's music started to play. He looked out Sam's window and waved to them with his trademark, "Dean-Winchester-is-a-badass smirk on his face." They waved back and we were on our way home. Well, at least home until we find Dad. But that was a hunt for another day. As for right now? I'm gonna sit back, and enjoy the long ride home with my big brothers.

***********Not As It Seems***************

* * *

**Okay, as you can see this was the "Dead in the Water" Episode. I will NOT be doing all the Episodes from season one, but I will be doing a few. And as I said before, the next chapter will be Edward's and the Cullen's and the chapter after that will be Bella/Edward goodness! (I have the whole thing planed out!) But there will be around four or five hunts from season one, and some of my own that I will make up! So I hope you like the chapter, and I will send it to my Beta as soon as I am done here! One more thing: please let me know what episode you would like to see next! (it has to be from season one) I changed a lot around from the episode, (I made Bella save Lucas, because she needed to be on top for once!) Oh, one more quick thing: I don't know if you like them, but the band Boy's Like Girls are going to be playing here and I got tickets! AGGGRRRR! I'M SO EXCITED! Me and my brother are going and it's going to be so cool! I already missed fall out boy, Blink-182 and OneRepublic and I am so mad/pissed/sad about that. OneRepublic is my 2nd fave band ever! But anyway, it will be fun! So let me know what you think. Have you ever seen any of those bands? Who have you seen? Let me know! And please review! Review and I will update faster! Review and I will send you a preview of the next chapter! Oh yes I will! So please review! Have a great Dean Winchester day! (This chapter is going to be Deans. Next chapter maybe if you review, I'll send you Sam! Lol) thanks for reading!**

**P.S I have a new Halloween one-shot, so check it out! "A New Kind Of Skin" Please leave Reviews!**

**~Angel**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Metal Health -Quiet Riot**

**Freak out -Avril Lavigne**

**Play Hurt -The American Analog Set**

**Everything -Buckcherry**

**It Dawned On Me -Calla**

**Fake it -Seether**

**Highway To Hell -AC/DC**

**PLASE REVIEW! PLASE REVIEW! PLASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks again, Amanda. :)**


	10. One Day

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL! I am so sorry but this is not E.P.O.V! The previews I had giving you were for E.P.O.V. but something happened to that document and I can't find it! I feel so bad! But don't worry. I have a copy on my memory stick! Problem? I lost my memory stick! I think it maybe in my dads car, but he's not home right now, and by the time he get's home I will be out doing something with my mom so I thought I would just post this! Please don't be too mad at me! I will post the next chapter (E.P.O.V.) next update (for sure!) as soon as I can get my memory stick, and upload it to my lap top. Okay? Please don't hurt me! I'll send Dean, Sam, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, DR. Cullen, John or even (Sigh) Jacob. To you and they'll have to do whatever you want! ;) BTW this chapter has a lot of mistakes. More on what I mean by "Mistakes" on the end note! Please review!**

**I do not own Supernatural or Twilight. I just died inside a little.**

**P.S This is my longest chapter yet!**

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

_Staring at a maple leaf,_

_Leaning on the mother tree,_

_I said to myself we all lost touch._

_Your favorite fruit is chocolate covered cherries_

_And seedless watermelon, oh_

_Nothing from the ground is good enough_

_Body rise look what's over me-_

"What the hell was that?" Dean complained as he turned the radio off.

"Dean, I like that song!" I yelled at him. It's been a long ride home from Lake Maniloe, and we had just stopped for gas. While Dean was inside, I had danced on the line of hell and changed the Station that Dean has forever kept it on.

"You touched my radio?" He asked in disbelief.

"Oh, chill. It's not like anything good was on." I waved it away.

"You know the rules Bella; never touch my car, or the radio." I rolled my eyes.

"You weren't here." I pointed out.

"So you put it on some guy singing crap about cherry watermelons?" he threw back.

"It was chocolate covered cherries and seedless watermelon Dean. And it was far from crap!" I defined.

"Watermelons, cherries? Gay. And what kind of name is Gavin, anyway?" Dean asked, laughing.

"No it's not. And I happen to have a friend named Gavin." I told him. Sam turned around in the front seat to stare at me.

"You have more then one friend?" he asked me happily.

"You're hanging around with guys?" Dean's voice was hard. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, calm down Dean. I'm seventeen and he's just a friend." I don't know why I had to tell him every little thing.

"I'm sure friendship is all he wants." I rolled my eyes again.

"Dean, he's a nice guy. And he already has a girlfriend that he really cares about." I told him. He started mumbling to himself.

"Dean, stop being like that. And I think it's great she's making so many friends." Sammy told him.

"Why, so it will be harder on her when the time comes for us to move on and she has to leave them all behind?" I sighed. Dean did have a point. That's why I didn't want to get close to anyone here. Or even hang around with people that I like.

"Dean, she's seventeen, she needs friends."

"She has us,"

"We're her brothers, and we're way older than her,"

"Are you calling me old?"

"You're getting there."

"Stop it!" I had had enough of their bitch fighting.

"Dean's right. I shouldn't have made friends if I'm just going to leave, but I did, and I like them, so too late. And Sam's right. I do need to hang around more than just the two of you. But that doesn't mean I don't need you guys. And no Dean," I sighed. "You're not old." I added more for his sake than mine. I saw him smirk.

"Told you," He looked at Sam. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. The point is: Bella needs friends, and it doesn't matter what gender." Sammy told him. I rolled my eyes.

"Glad that issue is all cleared up now. And can you guys please stop talking like I'm not here?" I asked them, annoyed.

"Sorry Bells," Sammy said.

"Whatever, how much longer till we're home?" I looked out the window and stared at trees and whatever car Dean passed by.

"About fifteen minutes," Dean told me.

"Can you just drop me off at school?" I asked him nicely.

"Why? It's 12:10. You already missed half the day," Dean looked confused.

"Yes, but I can still make Bio and Gym. Please?" Dean sighed but nodded anyway.

"I don't know why you would _want_ to go anyway. High school sucks." I laughed lightly.

"It's not that bad Dean, and I can't miss too many days. You'll call the school, won't ya Sammy?" I asked Sam. He nodded.

"Of course," Sam was always the one to take care of things like school, and office visits ever since the time I got sent to the office for fighting, and when Dean came, the only thing he had to say to the principle was: "Did she win?" and hi-fived me when I said I did. Sam hasn't let him do anything since. Dean shook his head.

"You and Sammy, I swear. Goodie-two-shoes." I smiled. He couldn't understand why we enjoyed learning so much. I shook my head, and pull my backpack from the floor of the car and started going through it.

"Can't have this," I mused, as I pulled a knife from the inside of my backpack. "or this..." I took out a bottle of lighter fluid and salt.

"Damn Bella, plan to go Rambo on the whole school?" I smirked at Dean and shrugged.

"Maybe," Sometime later we pulled up to the school and I got out.

"Thanks guys," I grabbed my backpack and closed the door."I'll pick you up at 4:00." Dean told me.

"4:15." I corrected him.

"4:00-4:15 whatever," he waved it away. I smiled,

"You better not make me walk home in the rain." I warned him.

"How did you know my master plan?" he asked shocked. I rolled my eyes.

"If that's your master plan, I'll like to see you on your best day." I smirked at him.

"Hey-"

"Get going Bella," Sam told me, cutting Dean off.

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going." I turned around.

"See you at 4:00!" he yelled pulling away.

"Dean," I sighed and walked up the steps of the school. It was 12:27 and I had three minutes before Bio, which meant that the bell had just gone off. I walked up the last step, and saw the door being closed.

"Shit," I mumbled, and started speed walking. "Wait!" I called out as I saw the guy walking away through glass window of the door. He raised his graying eyebrows at me and pointed at his watch. I frowned. "Please? I'm sorry I'm late. It won't happen again." I smiled sweetly. He opened up the door and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," He nodded.

"Don't let it happen again Miss Winchester." I frowned. I've only been here two days and even the janitor knew my name. He walked away and I pulled my backpack higher on my shoulder and started walking down the hallway and toward Bio. I put one foot in front of the other, humming softly. I stopped humming and opened up the door to Bio. Just like the last time, Mr. Banner broke off from whatever he was going on about this time and looked to me.

"Miss Winchester, I thought we talked about this." I gave him a bright smile.

"I'm sorry Mr. Banner, but I was helping my family with something. You could call my brother if you'd like." I offered.

"I'll count on that." he waved his hand toward my table. "Take your seat." I nodded.

"And do not let it happen again." his voice was hard.

"Somebody's having a bad day." I mumbled. I heard a quiet laugh and looked to see Edward holding a fist to his mouth, trying to cover his laugh with a cough. I smiled, somewhat confused. _Had he heard what I said?_

"Hey," I whispered quietly. He straightened up and looked at me.

"Hello." I was lost in his golden pools.

"Miss Winchester? I take it you have read pages 121-165?" Mr. Banner questioned. I looked away from Edward and sighed.

"Yes Mr. Banner." I replied.

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows at me, as if he didn't believe me.

"Yes Sir."

"And if I were to ask you what the fundamental difference between protozoan's and algae are you would be able to tell me?" did he have to read everything from the book? I felt between sighing and rolling my eyes.

"Yes Sir." He nodded.

"Please," he waved his hand. _Was he out to get me?_

"The basic difference between protozoan's and algae is the fact that protozoan's are heterotrophs while algae are photosynthetic autotrophs." he looked shocked once again.

"Very well," He turned back around and I hid a smirk.

"Is he always like this?" I asked Edward. He shook his head, tapping his pencil on his note book.

"No, it's just you." He smiled at me. I looked down quickly. _What is wrong with me? _He flashes one smile and I feel like I'm going to melt.

"Are you okay?" I looked up into his concern golden eyes. I nodded.

"Yes, of course." I took out my book.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine Edward." his name seemed to just roll off my tongue and I liked it.

"Okay," he nodded, his messy bronze hair once again falling into his eyes. I grabbed my pen and started crewing on the end. Sometime later I was pulled out of my thoughts by Mr. Banner.

"Miss Winchester?" I sighed. _What now?_

"Yes sir?"

"Can you answer the question?" I frowned.

"Sorry, what was the question?" he smirked.

"What are the four groups of protozoan's?" It was like he wanted to get me.

"The sarcodines, the mastigophores, the ciliated and the sporozoans." his face got red, and I didn't know if it was from embarrassment or anger.

"Thank you Miss Winchester." I smiled.

"You're welcome." I looked at the clock and saw there was only ten more minutes to this hell. _Dean was right. High school is hell. _I looked out the window, but my eyes kept going back to a bronze-haired boy. Or better yet, a bronze-haired god. What was wrong with me? I never let myself _like_ someone. And now I have a few friends, a stupid teacher that I hate and a really cute-like, really cute-guy that I like, but I couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right with him. Call it a hunters senses, but I got that feeling wherever he was near. You know, the hair on the back of your neck stand up, and your heart beats faster? I couldn't get over that fact. I sighed. _Five more minutes._ I was still staring at the clock, waiting for this to be over. The fact that Mr. Banner was going over things I already knew didn't help, and I was getting a headache again. I sighed, pushing my lips and drumming my fingers on the desk. _Should've listened to Dean, should've listened to Dean. _But I'm the one who wanted to be here, so I should stop complaining. The bell rang and I smiled in joy. _About time._

"Okay everyone; I want a ten page report on protozoans. What do protozoan's eat? What is the basic morphology of a protozoan cell? All of these and more." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my things.

"Great." I mumbled.

"Do you not like protozoan cells?" I heard a quite musical voice ask. I looked back at Edward. I smiled.

"I don't really care. I just don't really get why he is so… in love with protozoan cells and whatnot." he nodded.

"I think it's all he really knows," he told me smirking. I nodded.

"Seems like it." I put my books in my bag.

"How was your weekend?" he asked politely, and seeming interested. I thought back to the last few days, and shrugged. We lost Jake and Bill. But we did save Lucas.

"Same old, same old." Not even a lie. He nodded.

"How was yours?" I questioned. He smiled.

"Confusing," I frowned.

"How so?" but now we were walking out of the classroom and down the hall.

"It was just long." I nodded and let it go.

"So, what are your plans this week?" I asked him. I hoped it didn't come out the wrong way.

"I'm just going to hang out with my family." he answered coolly.

"What, no hot dates?" I joked. He stopped and pulled his eyebrows together.

"No," he shook his head then looked at me. "No dates." There was something behind his eyes, something that held mystery and pain, and I couldn't tell why. I looked down, then started walking again.

"That's okay. No hot dates for me either." I told him sighing. He looked confused. I then noticed that he was following me to Gym.

"Shouldn't you be going that way?" I pointed back down the hallway. He grinned.

"Do you not want me walking with you?" He gave me that crooked smile of his.

"No, you can, I just don't know why you would." I told him.

"Why wouldn't I?" he looked confused. I shrugged.

"I don't know. You seem more like the keep-to-yourself kind of person." I informed him.

"Maybe there wasn't anyone in this place worth knowing." he told me. We then stopped and he looked me in my eyes. I noticed how his eyes seemed darker. _Weird. Must be the lights, _I thought to myself. "Until now." he kept looking into my eyes and I blushed. I freakin' blushed! He smiled again.

"I'll see you later Bella. Have fun in Gym." he turned and walked away, and I stared after him for a moment. I shook my head. _What the hell is wrong with me? _I felt like doing anything but Gym, but it was only an hour and I was free. I walked into the locker room and went to my locker.

"Bella," I heard my name being called as I pulled my shirt over my head.

"Hey, Charlotte," I smiled at her.

"Whoa," I followed her eyes down my stomach and sighed.

"Yes, it's a tattoo." I answered her unspoken question.

"What-"

"Is it?" I cut her off, pulling on my gym shirt.

"Just something I saw a long time ago. I liked it, so I got it." I told her coolly.

"It's kind of weird looking." she frowned. I smirked.

"I've gotten that before." I closed my locker door and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I then looked back at Charlotte.

"Where were you today?" she asked as we walked out of the room and into the gym.

"I just got back from out of town,"

"What were you doing _out_ of town?" she looked confused.

"Just hanging out with the family," I waved it away. She nodded but looked unsure. I heard a whistle:

"Ten laps, now!" I heard Coach Bright yell. We sighed and took off. When we were finished jogging, Charlotte put her hands on her knees, out of breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She looked at me, her face red with blood.

"Why aren't you gasping for air like the rest of us?" she questioned. I shrugged.

"I run a lot." _True._

"Must help with those long as hell legs of yours," I rolled my eyes at her. I then felt a hand on my shoulder, and without thinking, grabbed it and flipped whoever it was over. I heard a girlish squeal, and then a hiss of pain. I looked down and saw who it was.

"Shit, Mick! Are you okay?" I asked him.

"It's Mike! And what the hell did you do that for?" He yelled from the Gym floor, his eyes shut tight. I noticed that some of people in the Gym had seen what had happened and were laughing their asses off.

"You shouldn't have just grabbed me without me knowing you were there." I told him. He got off the ground and grabbed his arm.

"Well, sorry." he said coldly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Did you want something?" I crossed my arms.

"Well, if I did I don't remember now, thanks to you attacking me!" he didn't want me_ trying_ to attack him. That was for sure.

"You'll survive." he walked off mumbling nothing's under his breath. _Such a baby. _

"Just walk it off. You'll be okay!" I called after him.

"Damn girl," Charlotte laughed. "Where did that come from?" I shook my head.

"He really shouldn't sneak up on people like that." I told her.

"No, really, where did you learn that?" I smiled. Dad used to spend hours working us 'till we could put almost anyone on their ass. I almost lost my good humor thinking back to some of the times he worked us _too _hard, but with some work, I kept my smile in place.

"Let's just say I had really good teachers growing up." _True. _I then heard that annoying whistle.

"I swear, if he blows that thing one more time…" I said to Charlotte as Coach Bright yelled at some people playing basketball. She laughed at me.

"I like you." she told me in a joking voice.

"Well thank God for that!" I exclaimed, she laughed again. When Gym was over, I got done in the locker room before Charlotte, so she told me to go on and she would meet me outside. As I was leaving the Gym I ran into someone. More like _they _ran into me. But whatever-their body was rock hard, and I almost fell over, but I felt someone hold me in place.

"Whoa, sorry about that. Bella, right?" I heard a friendly voice ask. I looked up into honey golden eyes. It was the big looking Cullen. He had a huge smile on his face, and his eyes seemed to hold a joke that only he knew the punchline to. It was hard not to smile with him.

"Yeah, and it's okay, I didn't see you. I know, hard to believe, right?" He laughed. A loud booming laugh, and I couldn't help it and smiled. Some people around looked shocked, and some even looked scared.

"You're funny. I like you. The name's Emmett, Emmett Cullen." he told me, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nice to meet you Emmett Cullen. The name's Isabella, Isabella Winchester, but you can call me Bella." he grinned.

"Oh, I know who you are." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you?" I questioned. He nodded excitedly.

"Yep! Nothing get's pass me! And..." he leaned in closer to me, whispering like what he had to say was some big secret. "...my little brother talks about you." he told me, backing away a few steps. _I guess it was some big secret._

"Huh?" I was confused. _No shit Bella, it's not everyday someone tells you their hot little brother talks about you!_

"My brother, Edward-I think he likes you." he told me with a big smile on his face. I looked at him uncertainly.

_"Emmett_!" I heard someone call. I looked behind Emmett and saw Edward. His face was set in a hard glare and he was walking quickly toward us.

"Yo bro!" Emmett smiled at him. Edward looked at me and his eyes soften some.

"Hello, Bella. I hope Emmett wasn't bothering you too much." he shot a glare at Emmett. I shook my head.

"No, he wasn't. We were just talking." I told him, smiling slightly. Emmett nodded and put his large arm over Edward's shoulder.

"Yeah Eddie, we were just talking. Loosen up some." he shook Edward some, grinning. Edward looked annoyed.

"It's Edward, Emmett. _Ed-ward_." he told him slowly. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Eddie, _Ed-ward_ same thing," I smiled at him. Emmett seemed like a pretty easy-going guy, but I wouldn't want to be on his bad side. I then pushed my lips. I wouldn't want to be on _my _bad side either.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Bella, but we must be going now." Edward said softly, looking mostly at Emmett.

"Aw, man, we just got here!" Emmett exclaimed. I saw Edward throw Emmett a quick look and then grabbed his huge arm. Edward was much smaller than Emmett. Well, I would say pretty much _everyone _in this school was smaller than Emmett Cullen, but I had a feeling Edward could hold his own.

"Why yes, we _must _be going now." Emmett agreed, grinning at his younger brother. "I'll see you later Bella!" Emmett said loudly as he and Edward turned to walk away. Emmett then turned around to face me.

"Oh, Bella! I saw what happened in Gym. You go girl!" he waved his fist in the air at me. I laughed and looked down. _Edward likes me? _No, he couldn't. I mean, he was almost perfect looking, and I was just…me.

"Oh my God, Bella!" I turned my head to the left and saw Violet running toward me; her arms pumping wildly, reminding me of a chicken in fear of its life.

"I was going to talk to you after Bio but I saw you with Edward Cullen and didn't wanna ruin it like the last time, so here I am now! Were you just talking to Emmett Cullen?" she asked all in one breath. I found it almost hard to keep up with what she was saying.

"Hello to you too, Violet," I smiled at her. She took a much needed deep breath and started again.

"Sorry, sometimes I talk really fast! So, was that or wasn't that Emmett Cullen?"

"What about Emmett Cullen?" I heard Charlotte's voice questioned. We turned around and saw her exiting the Gym.

"Bella was talking to Emmett and Edward Cullen!" Violet told Charlotte excitedly. Charlotte looked at me with her eyebrows raise.

"Oh, really?" I rolled my eyes at them and started walking away.

"Bella!" They called after me laughing.

"Come on, they're totally cute, and they never talk to anyone!" Charlotte told me.

"Yeah, I've never seen them just walk up to someone before." Violet put in.

"They seem nice enough to me." I told them as we walked down the hallway and passed Mary and Gavin.

"Hey guys." I smiled at them as they join in walking with us.

"Hey Bella, missed you at lunch." Mary told me smiling. I sent an apologetic smile her way.

"Sorry about that. I'll try not to be late again." she nodded and let it go. She wasn't the kind to get into someone's business. I liked that about her. We walked out of the school and stood at the top of the stairs, not really knowing what to say or do next. Before it could get too awkward, Violet broke the silence.

"Oh, Bella, you have to come to my party!" Violet told me loudly.

"When is it?" I questioned, looking at her bright blue eyes.

"Friday," She replied. I thought about it. I would have to make sure we didn't have anything that night. I nodded.

"Okay, I think I don't have anything, and a party would be fun." I smiled at her as she gave a happy squealed.

"It's going to be great! My parents are going out of town." I nodded at her. One thing I didn't need was a lot of drunken teenagers lying around.

"Wow, sounds…great." I told her, hoping my voice sounded the least bit excited. She nodded.

"It is!" my cell phone started ringing and I knew who it was by the ring tone. I sighed and pick up before the song could get to the breakdown.

"Yes, Dean?" I answered.

"_Heya Izzy, turn around._" I turned around and saw him smirking at me across the parking lot. I rolled my eyes and closed the phone.

"I gotta go guys, I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled at them and we said our goodbyes.

"See? I didn't let you walk in the rain." Dean told me smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not raining Dean." he looked up and frowned.

"But it could be." I shook my head laughing.

"I don't know you." he smirked.

"Well then, you probably shouldn't get in the car." I rolled my eyes again and walked passed him opening the car door. I sighed as I leaned back in the seat.

"School sucks," I moaned. He laughed.

"I told you we should have just gone home." I looked over at him.

"I have an evil Bio teacher who is obsessed with protozoan cells."

"Protozoan what?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"And you went to high school _six_ years ago?" he smirked at me.

"I had better things to do than learn about some dumb protozoan things." I laughed at him.

"Whatever. Let's go home, I'm over this." he shook his head but started the car and we were on our way.

"Oh, Dean, I'm going to a party on Friday. That's okay, right?" I asked him as we walked into the house.

"Where at?" I sighed.

"It's my friend's birthday and she really want's me there. And, her parents aren't going to be there." I told him smirking.

"Fun. We'll see if Sammy doesn't find anything by then, you can go." I smiled at him. Dean was the fun one out of my two brothers. He would let me go out and have fun as long as he knew where I was and I had my cell phone. Whereas Sammy didn't want me to do anything that could be even a little bit dangerous He would want me to stay home and read a book or something. Such a downer sometimes.

"Thanks Dean." he ruffed my hair, and I pushed his hand away.

"Stop doing that!" I laughed at him.

"No can do, baby girl." he smirked at me.

We made it home in a short amount of time; Dean telling me about some of his best times in high school, minus all of the girls he had made-out with, of course. It made me sick to think about either of my brothers using any part of their bodies to do something with another human.

"Hey, Sammy-Sam-Sam," I skipped into the living room. He smiled at me.

"Bells, how was school?" I frowned.

"It sucked." I then smiled. "Oh, my God Dean, you should've seen what I did to this guy in Gym!" I laughed but Dean glared.

"Did he try something with you?" I sighed and shook my head.

"No Dean. But it was really funny!" he sat down and waved his hand.

"Well, go on."

"Okay, so after we had to run laps, I was talking to Charlotte, and then I felt someone grab my shoulder, and without thinking flipped them right on their ass!" Dean started laughing and Sammy gave a small smiled.

"I thought he was gonna start crying!" Dean laughed even harder.

"Oh, that's my girl." he put his hand put and we bumped fists.

"Dean," Sam shook his head.

"You want her just flipping around people?" Dean and I rolled our eyes.

"If they're there, why not flip them?" Dean asked him. I nodded.

"That isn't the kind of stuff you should be telling her to do." I rolled my eyes again.

"Loosen up Sammy, it's not like anyone got hurt." I then smirked.

"This time," Dean and I shared a grin.

"Bella," Sammy shook his head at me again.

"You're no fun sometimes Sammy." I pouted at him again.

"Bella…" I kept pouting.

"Can I go for a walk?" the house was beside the woods and I wouldn't mind getting a look around. And it would give me time to think some things over.

"Yeah, don't go too far." Dean told me.

"Thanks!" I took off before Sam could say anything.

I ran outside and closed the door. I then took a deep breath of the cold air and walked across the yard, and to the woods. It was cold and wet, as I walked farther into the woods, hearing the sticks and dry leafs break under my feet. I walked in a straight line, only going off course from a tree or log got in my way. I could hear the birds singing, and left over rain from the night before fall from the trees and onto the wet earth. After walking for some time, I sat down on a fallen log. It was wet, but I didn't want to put my jacket over it and risk ruining it. I started thinking. _What did Emmett Cullen mean Edward liked me?_ And why were they talking to me when everyone says they keep to themselves? Did I even like Edward? That was a hard one. He was nice, and smart, and good-looking. _Really good-looking-stop! _I had to remind myself. I didn't know him so I couldn't like him. I wouldn't be here long enough anyway. So no, I didn't like him, I just thought what every other girl in school did. That Edward Cullen was nice to look at, and nice to talk to, But I could never be with him, and why would he want to be with me? Besides, I couldn't make attachments, because attachments meant weakness. I pushed myself off of the log and sighed. Maybe Dean was right: I _am_ a crazy, boy obsessed teenage girl.

"You're losing it Bella."

* * *

"The Beatles, The Animals, Metallica, AC/DC, Foreigner, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Bad Company, Iron Butterfly, Black Sabbath, Aerosmith, Kansas, Bubby Holly, Led Zeppelin' what do you have on here?" Charlotte exclaimed, as she went through my iPod at lunch. It was a Monday afternoon, and I couldn't have been more bored if someone paid me.

"Good music, I'd tell you that." Gavin nodded as he put a chip into his mouth.

"Thank you!" I waved my hands at him.

"Do you have anything _not _old on here?" I rolled my eyes.

"I have some Green Day, Linkin' Park, Fall out Boy. I have a lot of _good _music." I loved my music as much as Dean loved his car, and I took it personal when someone insulted it.

"Well, still, I don't know half of these people." I laughed at her. My music wasn't _that _old.

"Then you don't know what real music is." she rolled her eyes.

"What do you consider real music then?" I questioned her.

"I like Katy Perry, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Rihanna." I rolled my eyes at her.

"If you can call that music."

"Whatever." she put my iPod down and picked up her fork.

"I like her music." Gavin put out there.

"At least someone here has good taste." Charlotte and Violet rolled their eyes.

"He's a keeper Mary." I told her with a joking smile. She grinned.

"Oh, I know." she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"We're going to the movies later, do you wanna come?" She asked me, right as my cell phone went off.

I frowned. That was the ring tone for unknown numbers. I stared at the phone for a minute.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Violet asked me. I nodded.

"Hello?"

"_Bella?" _I frowned. It didn't sound like anyone I knew.

"Yeah…"

"_It's Jerry Panowski," _I frowned, trying out the name in my head. I couldn't place a face with the name.

"_You and Dean helped me out a few years back." _I held up one finger to everyone and got up from the table.

"Oh, yeah, over in Champion, Pennsylvania. There's no trouble, is there?" I asked worriedly. I walked across the cafe and leaned against the wall by the windows. Jerry was one of the cases Dad had let me and Dean work on alone. Sam was still at school.

"_Um, no, no, Thank God no." _He gave a short laugh. I remembered how freaked he was the last time me and Dean saw him. If I remember right it was a poltergeist. Nasty little bitches.

"Oh, well, what can I do for you, Jerry?"

"_It's something else." _I pushed off the wall, on full alert now. "_And I think it could be a lot worse."_

"What is it?"

"_Can we talk in person?" _I rubbed a hand over my face. _This doesn't sound too good._

"Um, I can't really do anything right now, I'm at school." I told him, laughing lightly.

"_Oh, is that right?" _I grinned. Jerry was a nice man. A little out of it sometimes, but nice enough.

"Yeah, it was about time. Look, why don't I give you Dean's number, and you can talk to him about it?" I offered.

"_Yeah, that would be great. Thank you." _I gave him Dean's number, and told him that he could help him out.

"_Thank you so much Bella, really-I didn't know if you would remember me." _I laughed.

"I remember a lot of things. So, just give Dean a call, and we'll see what we can do for you. If it's anything, Dean will want to check it out, so I'll probably be seeing you soon." I told him. He sighed over the phone.

"_You don't know how much that puts me to rest." _I nodded to myself. If I remember anything about Jerry, it was how much he could worry.

"Okay, it was nice talking to you again."

"_You too Bella, thanks again."_

"It's nothing. Take care Jerry." I told him.

"_You too," _I closed my eyes and leaned back against the wall and sighed. _Looks like another hunt. _I was hoping to take off for a little while, and focus on school, finding my father, and whatnot. I took my cell phone back out and called Dean. He picked up after a few rings.

"_Bella? Is everything-"_

"I'm cool Dean, everything's okay. I was just calling to tell you that your phones going to ring any minute, and it's not going to be me." I told him.

"_Are you trying your hand at being psychic again?" _I sighed. _Does he ever let things go?_

"I was seven, Dean. Seven." He laughed.

"_Whatever. So, who's it gonna be?"_

"Jerry Panowski." It was quiet for a few seconds, just his breathing on the other line.

"_Champion, Pennsylvania, the pol-"_

"Yeah, that's the one. Very good Dean! Do you want a cookie?" I asked him in good humor.

"_Very funny Hell-Bells, and you know I do." _I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, he says something is freaking him out. Not that he doesn't get freaked out easily, but whatever, you get it." I told him.

"_Huh, I'll get Sam to check it out. If anything-" _he broke off, and I heard the phone being moved around.

"_That'll be him. I'll see you when I see you." _

"You mean at 4:15?"

"_If I remember," _I rolled my eyes again.

"Yeah, I love you too." I heard him laugh.

"_Bye Izzy."_

"Bye."

I walked back over to the table on dead feet and sat down.

"Who was it?" Violet asked.

"No one; just an old friend," She nodded. I looked across the room and saw Edward Cullen staring at me.

"_What_?" I mouth at him. He blinked a few times and then smiled.

"Edward Cullen just smiled at you." Violet giggled into my ear. I felt my eyes roll.

"Yes Violet, I am aware of that." she giggled again.

"Do you think he's cute?" I looked at her.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"I said, do you think he's cute?" the bell rang and I jumped up.

"Come on, we don't wanna be late." I grabbed my bag and Violet gigged again.

"I _knew_ it!"

* * *

"...And that's all for today."

"Thank God!" I said loudly.

"Something wrong Miss Winchester?" Mr. Banner raised his graying eyebrows at me.

"No Sir. I was just saying how we all should thank God that we have someone as great as you teaching us." I told him, trying to sound very serious. He blinked a few times and then turned away. I smirked.

"I'll see you later Bella!" Violet called to me as she walked out the door.

"You don't seem to have a hard time making friends." I moved my head to the left to look at Edward.

"Nah, I think it's just with a small town like this, it doesn't really get newcomers." I told him, grabbing my bag and pulling it over my shoulder.

"Maybe," He smiled at me and I felt my heart beat a little faster. _Calm down Bella._

"What about you? You don't seem to hang around with anyone but your family much." I hoped I wasn't coming off as nosy. He looked troubled.

"A lot of talk goes around because not everyone gets my family." He told me.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"No one can really understand how we can live together, and be _together. _Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie, that is." I then got it.

"Oh," I nodded.

"We're not related." He explained quickly.

"Yeah, I heard. Don't worry; I don't think it's that weird. I mean, you're not related, so it's not really incest, or something." I told him lightly. His lips fought a smile.

"You asked about me?" I felt my face get warm.

"No, not really-I mean, I just thought if I'm going to seat beside you in bio for sometime, then I should at least know the basics." I waved it away.

"I would rather you come to me if you would like to know something." I looked at him and saw him smiling crookedly.

"What makes you think I would want to know about you?" We came to a stop and I just realized we had walked all the way from Bio to the Gym without me even thinking about it.

"Because I would like to get to know you, Bella," He told me softly. I looked down. _He shouldn't want to know me. He can't know me._

"Well, do you=-" I began, only to look up at nothing. I frowned as I watch him walk away quietly.

"You, Edward Cullen, are a weird, weird boy." I shook my head as I walked into Gym.

* * *

"So, the movies, are you going?" Charlotte asked me as we walked out of the school. I sighed.

"I can't. Sorry, I have some homework I have to take care of, and my brother will kill me if I fail." I told her lamely. Truth was: I just needed to talk to Sam and Dean about the hunt.

"Oh, well, maybe next time. Violet loves going out." She told me.

"I think Violet loves a lot of things." She laughed.

"Talking about going out…" She started, looking behind me. I turned around and rolled my eyes.

"Think you could set me up with your brother?" she asked, looking at Sam who was leaning against the Impala. I frowned. _Where was Dean?_

"You're kidding, right?" She shook her head.

"That boy is fineeee."

"He's my brother, Charlotte. And he's older than you." I told her calmly.

"Okay, fine." she sighed. "I can dream." I laughed at her.

"Look, I'll talk to you later, okay?" she nodded.

"Bye." I walked down the steps and across the lot.

"Bell." Sammy smiled at me.

"Hiya Sammy. Not that I'm not happy to see you here, but where's Dean?"

"He's at home, I just thought I would pick you up and we could talk." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What's the bad news Sammy?" He kept his smile in place.

"No bad news, just wanted to spend a little time with my favorite sister." I didn't believe him for a minute.

"I'm your only sister Sammy."

"Oh, right. Anyway, come on, we can talk on the way." He told me, taking my backpack and throwing it into the backseat of the Impala.

"On our way where?" He smiled.

"You'll see." I groaned.

"Sammy, just tell me!" I moaned, getting into the car and shunting the door. He laughed.

"Just wait Bells, just wait."

* * *

"Ice cream? Really Sammy?" I laughed at him as we got out of the car at the ice cream place.

"What can I say? I thought we could talk over a sundae." _He wants something._

"No one died, right Sammy?" The last time Sammy got me a sundae, was right before he left for school, and the time after that was when he dropped my iPod and then stepped on it. _Twice._ Long story short: he wanted something, or he had bad news.

"No one Bell, I just wanted to talk." I shook my head and we walked inside. The walls were pained a light blue, and the floors were checkered painted. There were some people sitting at the small tables they had, and most of everyone that was here were people from school. Most of them stared at me.

"I'll get us a table. You know what I want." He nodded and walked up to the young girl at the counter. Her face lit up, and I rolled my eyes. _Can I go anywhere without someone hitting on one or both of my brothers?_

"Hi, Bella," I heard a soft voice say. I looked at them.

"Oh, hi Wendy," I smiled at her as she stood in front of me with a banana split.

"I haven't seen you around lately." I commented. She blushed.

"I don't really eat in the cafeteria anymore." I frowned.

"Why not?"

"I like to spend time outside." I sighed. She must be one of the people who eat on the steps of the school.

"You could always sit with me and everyone else if you want." she blushed again. I guess she was so shy that she was an easy blusher.

"Thanks. I talk to Mary sometimes in Math."

"Mary's very nice. You two would get along." I told her smiling.

"Here you go Bell." Sammy said as he put my sundae in front of me. He then looked at Wendy,

"Thanks Sammy. Sam, this is Wendy, we go to school together. Wendy, this is my brother, Sam." I told them. Sammy smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Wendy." she blushed yet again and I tried not to laugh.

"You too." She replied quietly. "I think I'm going to get going. It was nice meeting you." she smiled.

"I'll see you at school." I told her. She nodded.

"Bye Bella." Sammy sat down, and took a bite of his sundae.

"She seems nice." I nodded.

"She is. But I don't think she has many friends. If any at all..." I mumbled quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I shook my head and took a bite of my sundae. _No nuts. He remembered. _I liked nuts; I just hated them on sundaes. Call me weird, but I just didn't like it.

"So, how are things at school going?" I shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. I have an evil Bio teacher." I told him, taking another bite of my sundae.

"Dean told me I should set a cherry bomb off in the class room." I laughed softly when Sam looked disturbed. "What about you?" I asked.

"You know everything about me, so nothing new." I nodded.

"Okay Sammy, I've had a few good bites now. Tell me what's on your mind." He shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about Bell." I sighed.

"Cut the crap Sam. I know you want something or else you wouldn't have taken me here." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"It's about the hunt."

"So there _is_ a hunt?"

"Dean told Jerry we could check it out." I nodded.

"And this has to do with me how…?" I dragged it out.

"I don't think you should go." I looked at him dumbfounded.

"And why the hell not?" I exclaimed, as I sat up straight.

"Bell, please-"

"Don't 'Bell' me. What the hell are you talking about; you don't want me to go?" _What the hell?_

"It's not that I don't want you to go, it's just, if you go, you'll miss some school, and you already missed enough as it is." I rolled my eyes.

"Sam, school can wait. I wouldn't miss too much." He shook his head, his hair falling into his hazel eyes.

"I don't think so Bella, you can't miss any more days." I looked behind me at the windows, and frowned when I saw nothing there. I felt like someone was staring at me, and I couldn't find where.

"Sammy, come on, it's not that big a deal." I was pleading with him now.

"No, Bella, you should stay here." I glared at him.

"Does Dean know about this?" Dean wouldn't let him just leave me here. _Would he?_

"Yes, I've talked to Dean about it." I raised my eyebrows.

"And what does he think of this?" He sighed.

"He doesn't agree with me." I smirked. _Knew I could count on you Dean._

"So what's your point then?"

"My point is Bella, I'm your brother, and I said you're not going and you're not going." His voice was firm.

"You can't tell me what to do! What about Dean? If he doesn't want me to stay then I'm going!" I told him, loudly.

"Bella, calm down, and you would really listen to Dean over me?" he inquired, his voice a strange mixture of hurt and confusion.

"No, but he doesn't tell me what to do, unlike you!" I crossed my arms again. I knew I was acting childish, but Sam couldn't keep me from hunting. He may have not liked this life style, but it was the only one I knew.

"It's only a few days, then we're coming right back and you can go next time." He tried to tell me. I didn't know what the big deal was. Dean would let me do whatever I wanted, why wouldn't Sam?

"No way in hell are you leaving me here Sam."

"I won't say it again Bella, you're staying, and you're going to school."

"You can't just come in here and tell me what I can and cannot do. Where were you when it was just me and Dean? Oh, right, I remember. You left! You left to go to your precious Stanford." I told him in an ice cold voice.

"You know why, and I'm still your brother, Bella, and that means I _can _tell you what is good for you." _Unbelievable._

"What's good for me? Sam, you barely know me anymore." I whispered. I have been keeping a lot inside for some time now. I knew why he went to Stanford, and I knew it was for the right reasons, but I couldn't help but be hurt. He was my big brother and he just walked out. When he left, I was heartbroken. So much that I wouldn't talk the first week he was gone. I could tell that Dean was just as upset about it as I was, but he had to keep it together for me and Dad. I would never forget the words that were spoken between my father and Sam that day. That was the night that Dean had promised he would never leave me, and always be there for me.

He has yet to break that promise.

"That's bull Bella, and you know it." He argued.

"I'm not talking about the facts Sam. I know that you and Dean know me better than I know myself. I'm talking about my feelings. You can know what I'm thinking and how I will react to something, but you don't know what I feel. And you don't know what I am capable of." I told him.

"I'm not saying I know everything, and I'm not saying I know best. I'm just saying that you need to stay here and wait it out. You were great with Lucas, and with Buffy and Nick. I know you want to come, and I know it was you and Dean to help out this Jerry guy, but please Bella, just let me and Dean do this one." I glared at him.

"Let you and Dean do this one? What about the next time? And the time after that? Sam, I'm not a kid, and I sure as hell know that Dean wouldn't just leave me alone while you guys go and figure this out."

"You're right. Dean doesn't like it, and I'm okay with that." Great, now he's rebelling against Dean. For as long as I could remember if was always: Dad, Dean, Sam and then Bella. When Dad wasn't around whatever Dean said was law. And now Sam was trying to call the shots.

"Sam. Just, don't." I begged.

"I'm looking out for you, Bella." I rolled my eyes.

"Two years Sam. Two years it was just me and Dean. Did you know sometimes Dean let me sleep in his bed with him, just so I could get to sleep at night? It was that bad. I missed you Sam! And now you don't even want me with you!" I cried.

"That's not true Bella, and you know it. And you know why I left, you told me you understood why I left, so don't go telling me you didn't get It." his hazel eyes had turned dark. A sign that he was getting angry. Good. I don't want kind, calm Sammy-two-shoes. I want angry Sam Winchester. I want him to really say what he means.

"I was fourteen. I needed my older brother and you left. You didn't even call for mouths!"

"You had Dean!" His voice was getting louder, and I hoped no one could hear what was going on.

"Doesn't matter! I still needed you too! You know how Dad went off months at a time!" Didn't he get it? Didn't he get how much I looked up to him and he just left? I had kept these feeling hidden for so long, and now it was all coming out.

"You knew it wasn't for forever, I was coming back Bella." He tried to tell me.

"Would you really Sam? Would you really be here if it weren't for Jessica?" his face went still, and I wonder if he was thinking, or if I had opened up his mind to pain.

"Don't Bella. Don't go there." He looked to me with cold eyes.

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm just telling you the truth. Tell me you would be here right this minute if it weren't for Jessica." he shook his head at me.

"You know I would be. And don't bring Jess into this."

"Why do you care so much if I go to school or not? Sam, this is my life, and you can't run it." He laughed darkly-an unusual sound for him.

"You're just like Dean. You're too hardheaded. You'll only listen to who you want to listen to." His expression refused to soften.

"Stop treating me like a kid," I was getting sick of him always telling me what to do.

"Stop acting like one." _Oh. No. He. Didn't._

"See? This is why I hang around Dean. He doesn't make me feel bad about myself." I pushed my forgotten sundae across the table and away from myself.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad Bella. And if you care about Dean so much, what do you even care if I'm here?" his voice was so bitter just then; harsh and unforgiving.

"What does this have to do with Dean? This is about you wanting me to be just like you! I'm sorry, but I don't care about being the best, I don't want Stanford like you did! Let me live my life like I've been!" I knew the only reason he care if I went to school or not was because he wanted me to have what he couldn't. But I didn't want that. I wanted to hunt! I wanted to live day-by-day and I wanted to kill whatever evil son-of-a-bitch that I came across. It was what I was good at and he wouldn't take that from me!

"Bella, calm down." he told me lowly, looking around. "You're not going, and that's that. So stop bringing up the past."

"You're not Dean, Sam. You're not Mom, and you're sure as hell not Dad. So stop telling me what to do." I told him in a deadly voice.

"What do you even know about Mom?" I stared at him with shocked, hurt eyes and my mouth open slightly. He looked just as shocked as I felt.

"Bella-I didn't-"

"Screw you, Sam," I pushed away from the table, grabbed my jacket, and threw it over my left shoulder.

"Bella!" He called after me, but I walked out of the place with my right hand balled into a tight fist, and my tongue pushed into my cheeks. I heard the bushes to the left of me rattle and I stared at them for a moment. I then shook my head. _You're seeing things Bella._

"Bella," I heard Sam calling me, but I walked to the Impala, and got in. "Bella, I didn't mean-"

"Don't talk to me." I hissed at him as he got into the car. I looked out my window and heard him sigh. _How could he say such a thing? _I know I brought up Jessica and all, but he went too far this time. That was like a knife to the heart. It may seem like I favor Dean over Sam, but that's not true. I love them both the same, and I would die for them if I had to. When it came to emotions, I was closer to Sam. But when it came to wanna-have-fun-let's-go out-and-do-something I was closer to Dean. Sam was there when I needed to talk, and Dean was there when he felt I needed some fun, or a good time.

Sam tried to speak to me as we pulled into the driveway, but a ten minute car ride sure as hell didn't lessen my mood.

"Bell-"

"I don't wanna hear it Sam." I opened the door and got out of the car, shutting the door a little too hard. I was _still _pissed. Way beyond pissed, actually. I walked into the house and threw my backpack to the floor.

"What's wrong with you, sunshine?" I ignored Dean and crossed my arms, standing still. I heard the door open and saw Sam standing across the room.

"What's going on?" Dean asked, confused.

"Why don't you ask him?" I told Dean, turning around and running up the stairs.

"Bella!" I heard Dean call after me. I ran to my room and smacked my door shut with the palm of my left hand. I sat on my bed and grabbed my iPod, turning it on and putting the ear-buds into my ears. I turned it up as high as I could. Five minutes later, I felt someone shaking me and opened my eyes to see Dean. I pulled out the ear-buds and sighed.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I sighed and he sat down on my bed.

"Not really."

"Sammy can be a dick sometimes. But he didn't mean it Izzy."

"Sure sounded like he meant it." I told him, glaring at nothing.

"Bella, I know you don't get why he wants you to still here, and I don't really get it either. But he thinks it's best." I looked at Dean with unbelieving eyes.

"What's so great about being left behind?" I asked him sadly.

"You're not being left behind. And I think I know why Sammy was acting the way he was." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"It's his time of the month?" He laughed.

"I wouldn't know about that. But I think he's jealous."

"Jealous?" I repeated. What would he be jealous of?

"Yeah, I think he's just jealous."

"Of what?" I questioned. He sighed and then rolled his head toward me.

"Us," I looked at him funny.

"Us? What are you talking about?"

"He thinks you like me better." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"But that's not true." I told him. He looked shocked.

"You don't like me better?" I rolled my eyes again.

"I love you both the same. And even if he thinks that, he had no right to say the things he said."

"He was way out of line to say those things Bella, believe me. But he does feel bad about it." He told me softly.

"Well, he should." I pouted.

"Izzy…"

"I'm not forgiving him just yet, Dean." He sighed and nodded.

"I'm not asking you too, baby girl. But you know in his weird little know-it-all way, he thinks it would be best for you to stay." I didn't say anything. We sat there for a few minutes without so much as a word.

"I'll talk to him." He said out of nowhere. I smiled.

"I knew you would." He got off the bed and took a few steps.

"About before…" He trailed off. "You don't like me better?" I rolled my eyes.

"I do today." He smirked, and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Morning Izzy." I smiled at Dean as I came into the kitchen. It was the next morning and I was still pissed at Sam. Sam had come by my room but I had locked my door after Dean left, and he was stuck banging on the door as I played my music as loud as I could.

"Good morning Dean." My smile went away when I saw Sam.

"Sam." I nodded at him. He frowned.

"Bella-"

"Ready to go Dean?" I asked, cutting Sam off. He sighed but nodded.

"Yeah," When we got to the school Dean stopped me before I could get out.

"Hey, I talked to Sam, but you have to help me out a little. I don't wanna leave here with you two fighting like little bitches over a puppy." I sighed.

"I have nothing to be sorry for Dean; he all but told me that I know nothing about my own mother." He sighed and looked at me with soft green eyes.

"He regents it Izzy," I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I got out of the car.

"Bella," I turned around and leaned in the window. "Have a good day and I'll pick you up at 4:00."

"4:15." I told him, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever." He waved his hand.

"Oh, and Dean?" He looked back at me.

"Yeah?"

"Don't bring Sam." He sighed.

"Okay."

* * *

I sat at my Bio table with my iPod in my ears, and elbow on the table, drawing in my notebook. I hummed quietly to myself. I still had sometime before class started, and I thought I would wait till then. I felt someone move behind me, and then felt their presence in the seat next to me. _Edward. _I looked up at him and gave him a small smile. I then looked back down and went back to my drawing. I put a little more pressure on the pen, and ran it across the notebook.

"Bella!" I heard my name being called. I put my pen down and took my ear-buds out.

"Yeah Violet?" I turned around and saw her leaning over a seat a few rows over.

"You're coming to my party, right?" I nodded.

"Yeah, my brother said it was cool." she raised her eyebrows.

"You had to ask your brother?" I smirked. _I've had to ask my brother a lot of things._

"He looks out for me. Likes to know what I'm up to."

"Isn't that what your parents are for?" I sighed.

"We're close." she nodded and let it go.

"That's cool. I wish I had an older brother." she sighed dreamily.

"You don't have any brothers or sisters?" I questioned her. She shook her head.

"I have a little sister, but she just turned six."

"That's nice." I said softly. She smiled.

"Her name's Lily." I grinned.

"Violet and Lily." she blushed.

"My mother's name is Daisy."

"That's real sweet." I told her.

"What about you?" I shook my head.

"Just Isabella, my mother liked that name I guess," I told her. She nodded.

"And your brother?"

"Just common names," I told her. She walked over to mine and Edward's table, and leaned on my side.

"I think Charlotte has a crush on your brother." I laughed. I'm really pissed at _that _brother.

"He's like, four years older than her." She shook her head.

"She can dream. She like's tall guys, and your brother is tall, I mean, he's like NBA tall." I rolled my eyes at her.

"He's just 6'4"

"Just 6'4? I know some guys who would kill to be that tall!" she exclaimed.

"Like who?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well…" she blushed.

"Danny Scott is 5'10" she whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"You mean the guy right there?" I pointed to the brown hair boy talking to the guy sitting beside him. She pushed my hand away quickly.

"Don't point! Don't even look!" she looked over her shoulder at him. I laughed at her. She looked so worried that he would hear her when Edward was sitting no more than three feet away. He wrote quietly in his note book, seeming like he didn't care what was going on beside him at the moment.

"Oh, stop it Violet, you act like you'll die if he looks at you." she blushed again.

"Did you invite him to your party?" She shook her head.

"I can't."

"Why not?" I frowned.

"I can't talk right when he's there! He said 'hi' to me once, and I tipped and ran face first into a wall!" I tried not to laugh at how that must have looked.

"Do you want me to invite him?" I asked her. She smiled.

"You would do that for me?"

"I told you I would talk to him, why not invite him?"

"What if he says no?"

"Then he's a dick, and you don't need someone like that." I told her clear as it would get. She nodded.

"I mean, he came to my last party, but I didn't talk to him. Just tell him it's at my house, on Friday, at 8:30."

"Why so late?" I questioned her.

"Well, it's really at 7:45 but if you tell him 8:30, he'll want to get there before all the good stuff is gone, and then maybe I could talk to him!" she told me happily. I sighed getting up.

"Works with me." I got up off of my chair and walked over to Danny Scott's table.

"Hi," I said softly, as he turned in his seat to look at me.

"Danny Scott, right?" He nodded, smiling.

"Dan, Danny, doesn't matter. You're Bella, right? We have Math together." I nodded.

"That's me. Look, my friends having a party-her birthday party really-and she wanted to know if you wanted to come." I told him, watching as his eyebrows shot up.

"Who's your friend?" I pointed behind me.

"Violet Moore," I looked back at Violet and saw her, and Edward staring at us. When Violet saw us looking at her she blushed, and turned around, looking to the front of the room. I heard Danny chuckle.

"She wants me at her party?" he questioned softly. I stared at him.

"Uh-huh," His blue eyes were light, and his lips were fighting a smile, all signs of happiness. _Um, maybe the feelings aren't one sided._

"When is it?"

"Friday night, at Violet's, 8:30" I told him. I then leaned in closer to him.

"If you want to talk to her, be there at 8:00." I added with a smirk, before turning around.

"Bella?" I looked back to him.

"Her birthday? How old is she going to be?" I smiled at him.

"Seventeen." he smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I walked over to mine and Edward's desk and sat back down.

"Well, what did he say?"

"He'll think about it." I told her. Her face fell. I sighed.

"Oh, don't look so sad, I was just kidding. He'll be there." she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Really?"

"Really, and he totally likes you." she blushed.

"He does not." I rolled my eyes.

"I can read him and he does. Look, he likes you, but he's not going to make the first move, he may be outgoing or something, but he's one of those shy quiet ones when it comes to girls." I told her. She looked shocked.

"Wow, you know a lot about guys." I shrugged my shoulder.

"Helps with things, I guess." she then beamed.

"You really think he likes me?" I sighed.

"Look behind you, is he staring?" she looked over her shoulder then looked back to me.

"How did you know that?" she asked with wide eyes.

"The same way I know that Mick Newton is glaring over here and the girl three tables over just put her gum under her table, and Mr. Banner is going to walk in here in ten seconds."

"You're psychic?" She asked in a very shocked and excited voice. I laughed.

"No, I just pay attention."

"Okay class, everyone take your seats." Mr. Banner told us as he put his newspaper on his desk. Violet looked at me with wild blue eyes.

"How did you…?" I tapped the side on my head and she walked away in a daze. I smiled to myself. _I love messing with people._

"Everyone hand in your report on protozoan cells please." Mr. Banner told everyone. I sighed and reached into my bag, pulling papers out. I found mine and handed it to Mr. Banner when he walked down the row.

"Miss Winchester, glad you're on time." I rolled my eyes.

"Thought I'd try something new," I replied. He mumbled and walked away to take in more papers. I put my head on the desk.

"I swear, he hates me," I whispered.

"No, he just doesn't like that you might know more than him." I looked to the side at Edward to find him staring at me.

"Do I look like I know more than him?" I asked him. He grinned.

"Yes, you look very smart." I rolled my eyes.

"Ha, ha-very funny," he looked confused. "You don't have to tell me what I want to hear, I'm not better than anyone else here." I told him.

"I never said you were. I just said that you look very smart to me." he told me softly. I pushed my lips, moving my head from the desk and looking at him.

"Thanks," he nodded.

"Miss Winchester?" _What now?_

"Yes, Mr. Banner?" he held up my report.

"What is this all over your report?" I sighed.

"Yeah, about that… you see-my brother was working on his car, and when he came inside, he saw it laying on the table and picked it up with oil on his hands, so it has some smears..." I told him innocently. Truth was: Dean had been cleaning his weapons and gotten gun oil on the top of the page before I could save it. It wasn't the first time Dean had ruined something of mine. He once got pie all over my book. If you leave anything of yours near Dean Winchester, don't expect to get it back the same way. _Same goes for your girlfriends._

"Miss Winchester…"

"I'm really sorry, and I'll rewrite it if I must. I just didn't think it was that big a deal." I told him honestly. He sighed.

"That won't be necessary, but take better care of it next time." I nodded.

About twenty minutes into class I had gotten bored, which mostly happens to me when I am unable to speak for great amounts of time. Meaning more than ten minutes. I quietly opened my note book and grabbed my pen.

"**Hi," **I wrote on a price of paper. I then pushed it over to Edward. He looked at it, and smiled.

"_Hi," _He wrote back. His hand writing was very nice, like he wrote a lot in his free time.

"**How's it going?" **He chuckled quietly and passed me a note.

"_What are you doing?" _

"**Talking to you, silly Edward." **

"_I can see that Bella. I just meant, why are we writing notes?"_

"**Because, it's fun! You know, like that feeling you get when you do something you're not supposed to?" **I saw him shake his head.

"_Do you not follow the rules?"_

"**Why follow the rules when you can make your own?" **He looked at me, and I shrugged.

"Miss Winchester?" I groaned inwardly.

"Yes Mr. Banner?" I looked at him, as he sat at the edge of his desk.

"Do you have something you would like to share with the class?" I smirked.

"My notes?" I held up my mine and Edwards notes. Edward looked at me with wide eyes.

"What are theses notes about?"

"Your lovely class Mr. Banner, I just thought I would take down some notes and read them back later. Would you like to hear one?" I questioned happily, with a smile. He looked confused.

"No thank you Miss Winchester." He waved his hand.

"As you were," I nodded and looked back down.

"_You are very charming." _I looked at the note Edward had just slipped me. I grinned.

"**I try."**

"_He is very confused." _I almost laughed. I looked at Mr. Banner and saw him sitting in his chair, flipping through a book.

"**I'm good at doing that to people." **He smirked, almost like he knew what I was talking about. The bell rang and I jumped. _I didn't think it was that late. _I heard a soft chuckle and looked at Edward.

"Something funny?" He looked at me and shook his head.

"No, but you are very interesting." He told me with a crooked grin.

"How so?" I asked as I grabbed my bag and got up.

"You make Biology a lot less boring." I shook my head at him.

"Glad I could help." We walked out of the room and I looked at him.

"You know what?" I asked him.

"What?" He questioned quietly.

"You make Biology a lot less sucky too." I told him smirking. He smiled a wide beautiful smile. I was frozen for a moment staring at him. _How could someone be so handsome? _It was almost uncanny how good looking he was.

"Bella!" I turned around and looked at Violet.

"Next Friday, do you want a ride to my place?" I shook my head.

"No thanks, I'll just get my brother to drop me off on our way back." she nodded.

"Oh, okay." she then looked at Edward.

"Oh, I'm sorry; would you like to come to my party? I know it's not really your scene." she told him quietly. I looked at him.

"Yeah, it should be fun; I hear she goes all out." I sent a joking smirk at her.

"Umm," he looked unsure so I smiled at him.

"Come on, I'm sure it'll be fun, and I'll be there." I told him. He grinned.

"He'll love to go!" I looked behind him and saw Alice and the honey blonde boy. _Were they there a minute ago? _"You'll go, won't you Edward?" Alice demanded more than requested. He sighed.

"When is it?" _like he doesn't know._

"Friday, 8:00 P.M at Violet's," I told him anyway.

"He'll be there!" Alice said excitedly.

"And you would like to go too, wouldn't you Alice?" Edward smirked at her.

"I, umm," Edward put her on the spot.

"You can come if you want. The more the merrier!" Violet told them, smiling. Alice's eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment, and she then smiled. _Weird._

"Thank you! We would love to go to your party!" Violet squealed happily.

"Great! You can bring your family! I'm going to go find Mary, see you then!" Violet ran off.

"She's nice." Alice said aloud. I nodded.

"Yes, she is. How are you doing today Alice?" she smiled, and her golden eyes seemed to shine.

"I'm doing great! Have you met my boyfriend, Jasper?" she questioned as she grabbed onto the tall blonde's arm. I shook my head.

"No, I haven't, but I think we have Spanish together, right?" he nodded.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you, Bella." He replied in a southern drawl. He sat in the back of the class, almost as far away from everyone else as he could get. He looked at me for a moment too long. He then frowned slightly.

"You too, I would love to stay and talk, but I have to get to Gym. So I guess I'll see you at the party." I told them. Edward looked at me confused.

"You're not coming to school until Friday?" I sighed. So Sam didn't want me to go, but I'm going and that's that. I don't care if I have to hold him on gun point, I'm going, and he can't stop me!

"I'm going out of town until Friday. I'll be back before the party."

"Oh, where are you going?" Alice looked confused, and frustrated.

"Visiting a family friend," I said shortly.

"Okay, well, I hope you have fun!" I smiled at her.

"Thanks. See you later guys; it was nice meeting you Jasper." I smile at him, turned away, and walked to Gym before they could ask any more questions.

* * *

School was finally over and I hummed as I walked out of the prison known as high school. I smiled as I saw Dean standing on the steps.

"Dean!" I called out happily. He smirked.

"Someone's happy to see me." I was in a good mood besides the fact that Sam was probably mad that I wasn't talking to him. And I was still pissed at him, so I didn't really care.

"There something wrong with that?" he shook his head.

"Good. Now, turn around and give me a piggyback ride." he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Are you for real?" I nodded.

"Oh yeah." he laughed at me.

"Bella, you're not five anymore." I pouted.

"So?" he shook his head smiling.

"Never say I don't love you."

He turned around and kneel down so I could get on his back.

"Hop on." I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"I'm getting too old for this." he told me as he grabbed onto the back of my thighs to hold me up. I laughed.

"Move your ass." I pushed his head to the side.

"Stop that." I laughed some more. I really did love my brother.

"See, isn't this fun? Just like old times." I asked him as he walked with me on his back across the parking lot. Everyone was staring but I didn't care, I was used to being stared at most of my life.

"Oh yeah, I love being stared at." I could hear the smirk in his voice. I rolled my eyes. We were so in-tune with each other.

"I know you do. And don't drop me!" I warned him.

"What do I get out of this then?"

"The fact that you made me very happy?" I offered.

"I'll take that for now." I smiled. We got to the Impala and he dropped me to my feet.

"Sammy's really sorry." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"He thinks he's looking out for you." I rolled my eyes again.

"He can't keep me from going Dean. I have a right to go." he nodded.

"I know you do. And I told him that." I pushed my lips.

"But you don't want me to go either?" I guessed. He sighed.

"It's not like that, baby girl."

"I thought you were on my side!" I exclaimed. "Do you not want me with you?" I asked sadly. I was playing the baby sister card. I was playing dirty.

"Izzy... not that face." he told me.

"Don't you love me anymore?" I pouted. I was playing _really_ dirty.

"I do! I just, you have school." he told me lamely.

"Since when have you ever cared?"

"Since Sam got on my ass about it." I smirked at him.

"You do know you're older right? I mean, he may be taller, but you could totally take him!" he smirked.

"I know that. I just don't feel like beating the shit out of him." I laughed some.

"So full of yourself," I shook my head at him. "Now, we're gonna go home, and you're going to tell Sam that I'm going, and that's that. Okay? I mean, I'll only miss a few days of this hell."

"Bella,"

"Dean."

"Fine,"

"Yay!" I jumped up and kissed him on his cheek.

"Let's go!" I yelled, throwing my backpack at him and walking around the car. "Can we get something to eat? I'm hungry." I asked him as he got in the car.

"What'ca feel like?" I thought about it and then grinned.

"Pie." he smirked at me.

"Pie it is."

* * *

It was Monday, a day after Dean had told me he would talk to Sam. and Sam and Dean would be leaving today. I sighed sadly as I walked with Violet.

"Are you okay? You seem kinda down today." She commented as we walked out of the school.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to smile at her. _How can they just leave me like this?_

"If you say so." she said, incredulously. I looked across the lot then back to Violet.

"I'll see you later Violet." I smiled one last time, and walked away.

"Dean." I greeted him with a smile. I then put on a blank face.

"Sam." I nodded to him. He looked at Dean.

"See? I told you." I didn't know what that was about.

"We're here to tell you we're leaving." Sam told me. I glared, looking down.

"And you wanted to rub it in?" I assumed bitterly.

"No, we're here to get you. You're coming with us." I looked up at them beaming.

"Really?" Dean smirked.

"I told you I would talk to him." I let my backpack drop to the ground and hugged Dean.

"Thank you!" He chuckled, patting my back.

"I'm the best, aren't I?" I rolled my eyes. He kissed my head and I stepped away from him.

"You are today." I smiled at him.

"Your bags in the car; I think I got whatever it is girls need to live." Dean told me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You packed my bag?" He smirked.

"I've only known you your whole life." I shook my head.

"I'm gonna be in the car, you two bitches have your girl talk." Dean said as he got in the Impala. Sam and I looked at each other and I looked down.

"I don't hear talking!" Dean yelled from the car. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I wasn't thinking when I said that. I didn't mean it." his eyes were a light hazel and he had a small frown on his face. I hated to see him even a little bit sad. Even if he made me feel much worse than I did him.

"It hurt Sam." I whispered.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry. It's just, when you started saying how I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Jessica, I stopped thinking straight." I looked him in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I brought her up. But Sam, would you really be here right now if it weren't for what happened?" I asked him softly. He sighed.

"Right now? Probably not, but I _would_ have come back, Bella. I wasn't just going to walk out on you forever." I nodded.

"I know you wouldn't have. I just, God, I missed you Sam." I told him. He walked forward and pulled me to himself.

"I'm sorry Bell. I'm sorry." He whispered into my hair. I wrapped my arms around him.

"It's okay. I'm not going to leave you again." He promised me.

"I'm sorry for everything I said." He told me. I nodded, my head still on his chest.

"It's okay Sammy." I looked up at him and saw him smile.

"I've never been happier to be called that." I laughed softly. When I'm mad at him I never call him anything other than 'Sam' and I didn't know how much it bugged him.

"I thought you hated being called 'Sammy'?" I questioned him.

"Not by you." I smiled at him.

"Aw, that's sweet. That's _real _sweet. Now, get your asses in this car, we have work to do." Sam and I rolled our eyes at Dean.

"Way to kill the moment."

"Bitch,"

"Jerk,"

"Dumb asses," I smirked at them.

"Get in." Sam opened the back door for me and before I got in, I looked to my right, and saw the Cullen's staring at us. I waved two fingers at them and got in the car.

"Who are they?" Sam asked me as he got in the front seat. I shook my head.

"No one. Just some…friends?" I said, sounding unsure even to myself.

"You don't even know if they're your friends?" Dean laughed at me.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes and we pulled away from the school. I watched them from the back window as we drove away. Something seemed off about them. _All of them._

And I was going to find out what.

***********Not As It Seems**********

* * *

**Hey again! I hope you like the chapter, it was a little all over the place (I know!) but I hope you like it. I had Bella and Edward talk much more, and Bella is starting to see Edward in a new light. (Her liking him and him not seeming all too human) I added in some Emmett, and some Jasper! Who doesn't love Emmett and Jasper? Okay.**

**Mistake number 1. Bella would have had to have been at school on Friday, Saturday, Sunday and then leave (in this chapter) on Monday. So yeah, of course there is no school on Saturday and Sunday! LOL so I know, you don't have to point that out for me! Just go with it, please? This is fan fiction. Anything can happen! and I know Dean would've wanted to leave the day they got the call but I needed it like this so I could have more Edward in this chapter!**

**Mistake number 2. When Edward is saying something you don't get, or is acting weird, it's because theses scenes are from his P.O.V. in the chapter that was suppose to be posted tonight!**

**Mistake number 3. I know this chapter isn't very good so sorry!**

**Okay, back to the end note. Sammy was a little bitchy in this chapter and we'll find out more on why, in the next, next chapter. and, I'm changing something. in the first chapter, I said that Sam had been back to hunting with them for close to a year, well I'm going to change it. so now Sam has been hunting with them for about... four months. By the way, I know some of my supernatural readers will know where this hunt is going, and just so you know. I'm going to be chancing a lot of things to fit my own needs and I just really love that episode. A lot of stuff will happen in the next, next chapter and I can't wait to write it! About Jasper being in one of Bella's classes, at some schools they mix seniors and juniors in some classes. (In Twilight, only Alice and Edward were juniors, everyone else was a senior). Okay, in my last update on my other supernatural story "Then There Was Stage" I told everyone that I would like to get to know my readers/reviews and I would like you all to know a little bit about me! So here are three things about me.**

**About me one: I am going to see Taking back Sunday, The All-American Rejects, and Anberlin tomorrow! I'm so happy and can't wait! **

**About me two: last week, when I saw Boys like girls, at the end of the show I got to be one of the lucky people who got to go onstage at the end of the show while they played "The Great Escape" and I will never forget it! It was freakin' great! I'm trying to post the video on youtube! I got to touch the lead guitar guy from Boys like girls, and the guy from Cobra Starship! (it was a stand up show and we were at the gate, right at the end so when he jumped into the crowed and had to walk back on the stage, he passed by and I put my hand out and he touched it! ARGG! One of the best nights of my life! A rocket to the moon and the Maine were both great! I love a rocket to the moon now check them out!**

**About me three: I really enjoy singing and acting and hope one day to do either of them!**

**Well, that's all for now thanks for reading please review! You can make it as long as you want, or as short as you want! You could even tell me about you're day if you want! Please review! I love you all and take care!**

**~Angel**

* * *

**Music for this chapter:**

**Chariot -Gavin DeGraw**

**The song Bella is humming on her way into the school is Penny Lane - The Beatles.**

**Get Out Of This Town -Edwin McCain**

**Post Blue -Placebo**

**Pete Wentz Is The Only Reason We're Famous -Cobra Starship**

**Cool Kids -Screeching Weasel**

**MakeDamnSure - Taking Back Sunday**

**Slow Ride -Foghat**

**American Pie- Don McLean**

**Miss Murder -A.F.I.**

**I Am The Highway -Audioslave**

**Enjoy the Silence (Depeche Mode) -Anberlin**

**Thanks for reading! Please review and I'll send you a preview of the Next, Next chapter!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Razorblade Limeade

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the somewhat-long wait! If you haven't guessed, I found this chapter! It was in my dad's car! Lol. So, I'm really happy with how many reviews I have gotten for the last chapter, it really meant a lot to me. So let's try to make even more reviews on this one! This starts the day of chapter "Oh Hell No!" and goes all the way to chapter 10! That's why it's like 20,000 words! My longest chapter yet! Again: I have it where anyone can leave a review so don't be shy, tell me what you think!**

**I do not own Supernatural or Twilight. Damn you fan fiction. I hate when you make me say that!**

**P.S if you wanna follow me on twitter, I'm twittdet396**

* * *

**E.P.O.V.**

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand as I stared down at the dead dear with its wide open eyes staring back at me.

_I'm sorry, _I thought as I ran through the woods back to the house.

"Edward!" Alice called to me aloud when I enter the house.

"Yes Alice?" I came to a stop, looking at her smiling face.

_I know something you don't know... _She taunted in a sing-a-song voice.

"And what might that be?" I played along, jogging up the stairs with Alice behind me.

_It's about Bella. _I stopped and turned around. Pictures of the green-eyed beauty came to my mind.

"What about her?" I tried to make my voice sound uninterested.

"Remember when I said I would show you what I knew when we were at school, But then you went all emo depress because of that guy she was with?" she spoke to me out loud. I glared at her.

"I wasn't depressed. I just... went for a run." I replied, quite annoyed.

_Umm-hum, right,_

"What did you want Alice?" I started walking up the stairs again, but I was then brought into a vision.

**Vision:**

_Bella smile, and closed her eyes as she twirled around. There were wild flowers everywhere. She was in my meadow. The sun shined down on her, making a halo of light. She looked like an Angel. An Angel wearing a leather jacket and jeans, she then opened her eyes and looked to me with jeweled-green eyes. _

"_Come on, Edward!" she called. _

"_Come into the light." she held out her hand, and smiled._

**Now:**

"When is that?" I asked her in a hollow voice. She then frowned and huffed.

"I don't know! Visions with her are _never _clear, or long." _I hate not knowing! _She added in her thoughts.

"Alice, she's human." I went over what I have been telling myself since I had met her.

"I know, perfect, isn't it? The vampire and the human who fell in love!" she replied dreamily. I looked away from her.

"I do _not_ love her." I walked to my room with Alice following me.

_No, not yet. But you will. _

"Why must you insist on that? Alice, she's human!" I exclaimed.

"And I am not human," I told her darkly.

"Of course you're not. But does that really matter?" she questioned.

"Of course it matters! Do you know how good she smells? I could kill her so quickly, so easily. I _though_t about killing her." no need to tell her I regretted it no more then a second after.

"But could you kill her?" she asked softly, patiently waiting for my answer, I looked down.

"No." I admitted slowly.

"And yet, you don't want to know what it is to love, and be loved?" I looked away from her golden gaze.

"I love you all." I pointed out.

"Not in the way I'm talking about, and you know It." she narrowed her eyes at me.

"What do you want from me, Alice? You can't just push this human girl on me and tell me I have to love her!" I growled.

"Be as stubborn as you want. But it's going to happen. One way, or another," I walked into my room closing the door, not that that would stop her if she wanted to come in. I turned on my music, and lay on my sofa with my eyes closed. What was it about this human girl that had everyone on their toes? She was just a girl, a child! I would not be sucked in by Alice's promises of love and happiness. She was human, and I was the monster that I am. I couldn't be loved, and I wouldn't be a fool.

_

* * *

_

"I'm home!" Alice yelled as she and Jasper walked into the living room, arms full of shopping bags.

"You didn't buy the whole store again, did you?" I asked with an eyebrow raised, looking up from the book I had been reading. She narrowed her eyes at me and pushed her lips.

_No,_

"Okay," I nodded. Jasper thought differently.

_Just about, _he thought, smirking.

"I'm going to go put these things away!" Alice told us happily. She then took the bags from Jasper, giving him a light kiss. She then ran up the stairs. I looked back down to the book I was reading at a human paste as to let myself think it through.

_What's wrong, Edward? _He asked me, concern filling his thoughts.

"Nothing," I replied quietly. I could also hear Esme's worried thoughts from her place in the garden.

_Your feelings would tell a different story. _I glared at him.

"And what might I be feeling? Pray tell," I challenged. He didn't blink.

_You're annoyed, angry and lonesome. Big shocker there. _He was used to feeling those things from me.

_And you're also feeling doubt. From what, I do not know. _I got up, my book now forgotten.

"What do you want from me, Jazz? Is Alice putting you up to this?" I all but growled out. He looked taken aback.

"No, Alice has nothing to do with this. I was just asking why my brother is keeping so many emotions to himself." he told me quickly. I ran a hand through my unkempt hair.

"I'm sorry Jasper. Alice just has this crazy idea that me and the new Winchester girl are made for each other." I told him.

"The girl that you like?" he raised one blonde brow, the scar that rested on the side moving upward. Within a second, Esme was in front of me.

"You like someone?" she asked, delighted.

"No," some of the light went out of her golden eyes. She turned to Jasper.

"What is this about a girl named Winchester?" she questioned.

"It's Bella," I made the mistake of correcting her.

_Bella, _she thought happily.

"Alice has been having visions of Edward and this human girl Bella, who had just moved here, falling in love." if looks could kill, I would had sent Jasper where ever a monster of our kind would moved on to. Esme, beamed in pure joy. She then turned to me.

"Bella, that's a lovely name! And you like this human girl?" _please say yes! Please say yes!_

"What? No," I protested, running my hands through my hair again. She frowned and I noticed the dirt she had gotten on herself as she worked in the garden. Esme had a thing for life. Flowers, animals, humans… she was the most compassionate of us. She saw the good in everything, and was truly sadden over my dislike of the situation.

"She's a human, Esme, and she already has…someone." I told her. Jasper looked at me, then to Esme.

"He's feeling infuriated, self-pity and devastated, Esme. If I didn't know any better, I would think he was jealous." I pushed him, feeling my eyes become shades darker.

"Shut up!" I growled at him. He pushed me back with just as much force, his eyes becoming black.

"Make me."

"Boys!" she moved to stand between us.

"That's enough, now I demand you tell me what's going on." her eyes set in a gold glare.

"Edward likes a human girl named Isabella Winchester, she just moved here a few days ago, and was at school for the first time yesterday. Alice has been having visions of her for months, but they are not clear. And now, she sees them falling in love. However, Edward refuses to believe such a thing, and won't stop his 'I'm alone for eternally' speech." Jasper told her grinning. I growled at him.

"Edward, do not dare growl at your brother!" Esme sapped. He smiled.

"Say you're sorry," I looked at her with my eyebrows frowned.

"I'm not-"

"Say it!"

"I'm sorry!" Esme could be quite scary when she need be. Jasper smirked. _Mommy likes me better today. _I glared at him.

"That's okay Edward, I forgive you." Jasper played the part of a good boy. Esme smiled at him.

"Now, is this true Edward? Will you not let yourself like this girl?" she asked me softly.

"Esme, she's human, of course I can't like her! And she is already with someone." I mumbled the last part. Esme shook her head. _Edward, Edward, Edward._

"Are you sure?" I frowned at her.

"What do you mean am I sure? I saw it with my own two eyes." I told her bitterly.

_Did you listen to her thoughts? _I looked down ashamed.

"Um, no, I can't read her; her thoughts are hidden to me." they had no thoughts on the subject.

"What?" Alice was in the room in under a second.

"What did you say?" Alice squeaked out. Her eyes were wide as she stared at me.

"I can't hear her thoughts." I looked at the floor.

"I've never noticed before, but great rug you picked out, Esme." I commented. Kicking my right foot along the soft looking rug, she beamed.

"You really like it? I didn't know if I should go with gray or white. But I didn't want to risk having a white one with Emmett and all- hey, don't you try to get out of this! I believe your sister asked you a question." she put her glove covered hands on her hips. I sighed.

"No, I cannot read her thoughts. Or the one's of the man she was with." they were all shock, their thoughts a mess.

"And you didn't think to tell me this when I was upset about my visions being blurry?" Alice was outraged.

"I'm sorry Alice, I didn't know what to think, this has never happened before." I explained. I truly did not know what to think about that.

"Fine, just don't let it happen again. Now, I bet you this has something to do with why I can't see her clearly." Alice got lost in her thoughts. I heard a car off the road, about a mile away, and the thoughts of the people in the car. _Emmett and Rosalie, _Alice looked up at me.

"Do you want to tell them, or should I?" she crossed her short arms over her chest. I sighed.

"Doesn't matter, Rosalie will start something either way," I ran my hand in my hair again. I heard two car doors close, and mix thoughts.

_Did someone say my name? -Rosalie._

_I can't wait to kick Jasper's ass in this new game! -Emmett._

"Mother, I'm home!" Emmett yelled walking into the room with a grin.

"Hello, Emmett." Esme smiled at him.

"Rosalie, did you get the parts you needed?" Esme asked softly. Rosalie glared.

"No! The stupid human got my order wrong! Can you believe that? A $500.00 order and he got it wrong!" _stupid human! _

Esme frowned.

"I'm sorry Rose, but it must have been an honest mistake." Esme tried to reason with her.

"Mistake? I have been waiting on those part forever Esme! How am I ever going to get the M3 running right?" Rosalie was cursing in every language she knew.

"Rosalie, please lower your voice." she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. That human got the order wrong and now my baby's going to pay the price." she growled.

"I'm sure it will all work out." Esme smiled at her. She nodded, but Rosalie's thoughts were still on the matter.

"So, I just got this new video game, it's called 'Juiced' and it's awesome! What'ca say, Eddie? Are ya really to get your ass handed to you?" Emmett spoke in his loud voice. I shook my head.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." everyone stared at me.

"Are you okay? I just called you Eddie and you didn't yell or anything." Emmett asked confused. This wasn't unusual for him.

"I'm fine Emmett." I told him.

"Well, then. Turn that frown right side up!" he called out smiling. He then frowned.

"Or is it right side down? Hum…." he paused, thinking. Rosalie stepped forward and whispered in his ear.

"Oh, right! Okay, turn that frown _upside_ down!" he smiled widely. I cracked a small smile.

"Edward, you wanted to tell them something?" Alice hinted. I sighed.

"It's nothing." I tried to tell them. But now they knew it was something.

"Well it must be something." Rosalie put her hand on her hip.

_Tell them. _Alice repeated in her thoughts. I sighed.

"Is this about him going all EmoWard after school yesterday?" she questioned.

"Is this about that human girl?" her eyes narrowed.

"Her name is Bella." Alice pointed out.

"Fine, _Bella_," Rosalie soared

"She's going to be important, Rosalie." Alice told her. Rosalie snorted.

"And how is that going to happen, huh? Please tell us Alice, how one human could chance so much!"

"She's going to do something that none of us can do!" Alice argued.

"And what is that?" I asked, stepping into the conversation. Alice looked at me and her eyes lost their glare.

"She's going to love you." she said so softly that I could almost believe her. Rosalie was unimpressed.

"Hah! She needs to get in line! Eddie has most of the girls at school in love with him, not to count the teachers!" she laughed.

"That's not love, Rosalie. That's lust." Jasper told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, all the same, anyway, I don't see what makes this human-" I looked at her.

"Bella," she put in.

"So special,"

"I can't hear her." I admitted quietly.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Rosalie's voice was iced.

"I said, I cannot hear her," I said through my teeth.

"What do you mean you can't hear her? You can hear every other damn person on this Earth!" she yelled.

"Rosalie, please calm down. It's not that big a deal." Esme tried to tell her.

"Not that big a deal?" Rosalie roared.

"Esme, Edward likes some human girl that could ruin us all, and on top of all of that, she's a freakin' mute!" I growled at her, and she growled back at me. Emmett put his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down Rosie." her shoulders relaxed some, however her thoughts were wild. _He's going to get us burned!_

"Calm down Rosalie. Nothing is going to happen in your perfect little life. I don't even like that girl."

"That's a lie." I growled at Jasper again.

"Do not tell me what I'm feeling when I'm not feeling it at all." I snapped.

"You can't lie to me, Edward. I can tell what you are feeling as much as you can hear what I am thinking." _Isn't that right, Edward?_

"Well, then you are mistaken. I do not like that human girl, and you all need to let it go." I walked out of the room and out of the house before I could hear anymore.

_

* * *

_

I sat on a rock beside the river behind the house, and stared into the water. I heard the thoughts before I heard the footsteps.

_Can you hear me?_

"It's kind of hard not to, Rosalie." I kept my head down, looking into the water.

"I like to think I'm not too easy to read." She leaned on the side of the rock.

"I try not to listen, Rose. I do, it's just not that easy." she kicked some rocks with her shoe.

"Look, about the hum- Bella." she caught herself.

"You can't hear her?" I shook my head.

"Wow."

"What is it that you want, Rosalie?" I questioned, looking at her for the first time. The breeze of the air bowled her golden hair softly, and she looked up at the darkening sky.

"Can I not talk to my brother without reason?" I felt my lips turn up.

"No." she chuckled.

"Jasper is so sure that you have feelings for the Winchester girl."

"Jasper needs to mind his own business." I replied simply.

"You forget who he's married to." I smiled.

"Alice is one of the reasons he is so sure that I feel anything for Bella."

"Do you? Do you feel anything for her?" I sighed.

"Is that what you came here for Rosalie? To tell me how I am going to ruin everything that you have? That I am going to endanger this family beyond repair that once again, I must give up even the smallest chance I have at happiness?"

_Do you really think that Edward? Do you really think I am that selfish?_

"Not so much as vain." I answered her honestly.

"I guess I deserved that." she looked at me.

"My looks are most of all I have, Edward. It's the little thing that I have from my human life. When I was changed, I became more beautiful then I was when I was human; and that was the only good thing I could find to this way of life. I may not agree with everything you wish to do, or what this family would like to push on you, but I do feel you deserve happiness, Edward, you may not know it yet, or you don't want to give into it, but you feel something for this human girl that you couldn't feel for me, or for any other vampire we have come across, humans pushed aside.

"You need love, Edward. And if a human can give you that then I will be happy for you. It may take some getting used to, and a lot of open mindedness. But I will try if you will."

to say I was shocked at Rosalie's speech would be an understatement. I could understand Esme and Alice trying to convince me that what I was feeling for Bella was romantic, and that I act on it. But Rosalie was a different story, she was the one who hated this way of live most, and was most resentful. She would give anything for a way out of this live, to become human again even if it meant that she had to give up everything she knew, and loved. But Rosalie did love this family and she would do anything to protect it. Even kill. I could tell by her thoughts that she was annoyed to no end at what this human girl could have that no other of our kind did that would attract me. _Herself included. _She didn't want me in any other way but of a brother. She had Emmett, and she loved him to no end, even if she did think he was an overgrown kid. However, she was still annoyed that I never even showed a little interest in her. She hided her thoughts well. Just not well enough.

"I do not have any feelings other then curiously when it comes to her, Rosalie." I qualified carefully,

"I may not be Jasper, but I can tell when my own brother is lying. Rather it is to me or to himself." she ran off the way she had come. I stared after her in a state of shock.

* * *

"You're going to talk to her, right?" Alice questioned, as we got out of the car.

"Yeah, he'll talk to her! Why wouldn't he?"

"Because, he's a confused, lonesome 104 year old vampire, Emmett,"

"Details Jasper. Details." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"How much you wanna bet he'll run away screaming?" Rosalie smirked.

"Quite it guys. I'm not talking to her." I told them, shutting the door to the Volvo.

"And why the hell not? Girl? Check. Sits next to you in class? Check. Human? Check. Hot? I would say!" Rosalie smacked him upside his head, and I growled.

"See? He likes her!"

_You know you do._

I ignored Emmett's thoughts.

"She'll be here in ten minutes." Alice told me. I looked to her confused.

"I looked into her first class. She'll be there." I nodded.

"Well, I'm not staying out here just to watch her walk on air." Rosalie told us as she walked away.

"Gotta go, and remember Eddie: don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he winked, and ran after Rosalie in a human paste.

"Which leaves everything," I mumbled. Alice chuckled.

"Don't pay him much mind. And you should ask her out." I rolled my eyes.

"She's-"

"Human, I know. And what does it matter?"

"I don't feel the need to explain myself, Alice." I told her. She huffed. And put her hands on her hips.

"Jasper…" she trailed out. I felt the inside of my dead body began to feel lighter, and felt my lips began to move. I fought with myself.

"Stop it, Jasper." he smirked.

"Sorry, Edward," he gave me one last rang of happiness, and then put his gift to rest. Alice went still, and she then jumped with happiness.

"She's coming! I can see it!"

_Barely, but its better then nothing! _She added in her thoughts. No more then a minute later, the black Impala from before pulled into the schools parking lot.

"Whatever." I heard Bella say, in a somewhat annoyed voice. The same guy from before was driving, and he looked like he had just been woken up. _Should he really be driving her anywhere when he looks as if he cannot even keep his eyes open? _I thought to myself. I then shook the thoughts away. She shouldn't matter to me. I didn't know her, I shouldn't worry about her. She got out of the car, and I felt my eyes widen, and felt like something in my dead body had jumped with life.

"What is she wearing?" I heard Alice question.

"Because it's totally cute! I love her! She can dress!" she called out happily. I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella, as much as I knew I should, I couldn't. The outfit she was wearing was just… short. I had seen a lot of people in all of my years, and I have seen skirts so much shorter then the one Bella was wearing, but the way it looked on her… I didn't like it. Not the way it looked, she looked beautiful. _There I go, calling a human beautiful again. Get it together Edward. _It was the thoughts and the longing stares; I knew all the boys in this school would give her. I didn't like the fact that others could see so much of her.

"Close your mouth, Edward." Alice giggled at me. I then felt her hand pat my left cheek. I sapped out of whatever trace I had been in, and looked back to the girl with the green eyes.

"Bella," I heard the guy, from inside the car, call to her. I heard Bella sigh, and walk back toward the car, and leaned into his open window. I didn't like her being so close to him.

"Yeah?" she asked with a sigh. I was thankful the shirt she was wearing didn't rise up.

"We'll be here when you get out. Remember, call if you need anything." he told her calmly. I wondered who else would be coming for her.

"I know," she reposed.

"Bella…" he said unsure.

_He feels as if he should not leave. _Jasper thought, confused.

"I'm fine Dean, I'll see you later." she told him. _So Dean, was his name? _I thought to myself, bitterly. Why I felt bitter, I did not know. I still could not hear his thoughts, much the same for Bella.

"Be good." he smirked at her.

"Me? Always," She smiled a happy smile. For some reason, it pained me to see her smile at him. I wanted to be the one to make her smile. I wanted to be the one she would smile _at._ I shook my assured thoughts from my head.

"Sure Hell-Bells, sure." I frowned. Why would anyone call her such a thing? Surely she was an angel. _What is wrong with me? An angel?_

"Thanks for the love!" She called out laughing after the car, as it pulled away. I froze at that word. _Love? She loves him? What did she know about love? She is a child; she knows nothing of love and what it means! _

"Whoa, Edward, what's with all the anger and pity?" Jasper questioned, holding onto Alice as waves of emotion came from me. I then felt a sense of calm enter me, and I let it have its way.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. Just a thought," I nodded at him.

"One hell of a thought." he commented. I then felt confused. What did I care if she loved that-that…man? I had no reason to care. No _right _to _care_. I needed to get some time alone to think. Bella turned around, and saw the group of people who had watched the whole scene as well.

"What?" she hissed at them as she walked away toward the school. I raised my eyebrows in wonder. She didn't seem like one to care what people thought of her, and she made it clear with the way she hissed at them.

_New girl is scary…_

_So hot!_

_That guy was so cute!_

_If I drop this pen, would she bend over to pick it up?_

The thoughts continued. I closed my eyes in attempt to block the thoughts.

"Come on Edward, we should get going." Alice told me. I looked away from the door Bella had just walked thorough, and sighed, nodding.

_You'll be okay Edward, _Jasper thought to me. I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

_You will see._

He started thinking of Civil War history to block his thoughts. I kept my head down, trying to find one lose thought. I couldn't.

* * *

"I'm telling you Emmett, it was a bear, not a bomb." Jasper told Emmett as Emmett shook his head.

"No way man, it was a bomb! No bear can roar like that! And, if it was a bear, we would've smelt it!" Emmett exclaimed. Jasper sighed.

"You've been playing too many video games. And it was a bear; I heard it running away from us when we were heading back home." Jasper told Emmett.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rosalie asked, tried of being left out. We were at the lunch table, and us being the Cullen's, we didn't have to worry about someone sitting too close to us for them to hear anything we wouldn't want them to.

"When me and Jasper were hunting a few days ago, I heard a bomb of some kind go off and it let out a roar, like in one of those movies, but Jasper thinks it's just a bear." Emmett told her, like it was hard to believe Jasper could think it was anything but a bomb.

"It was a bear." Jasper augured. He then looked at us.

"It was a bear. I heard it as we were heading home. It must have gone out of sight, or something, because when I turned around to look for it, it was gone." he frowned.

"See? Bears aren't that fast!" Emmett yelled.

"Calm down Emmett, and don't yell! People can hear you're stupid ass!" Rosalie hissed at him.

"Whatever. It wasn't a bear. And if it wasn't a bomb, I don't know _what _it was." I could tell by his thoughts that Emmett was confused beyond his normal confuse. I took a quick look into my sibling's thoughts.

_It wasn't a bear, it wasn't a bear, it wasn't a bear. Oh, look! I can see a bird thorough the window! -Emmett. _I rolled my eyes at his thoughts.

_Bears. Bears sound good right now- I should stop thinking of food. I need to hunt again. Fast. -Jasper._

_If I don't get that part soon, I am going to kill someone! My baby can't run on left over's forever. Oh, I can see myself in those humans' glasses! -Rosalie. _Emmett and Rosalie were alike in that way: easily distracted. Anything could get Emmett's attention. While anything about Rosalie could get Rosalie's attention.

_Oh, a sale at 3:00! I wonder if Jazzy will go with me! Haha, of course he will! I already know that! -Alice._

I sighed and looked across the room and saw Bella getting her lunch. I was blinded by her beauty again. I looked at her and frowned. She didn't eat much. She was a tall girl, and seemed to be in very good shape, I had seen enough of her in the thoughts of every male in this school to last forever. They didn't have anything better to do than to fantasize about her. And some of the more brave ones had taken the change and ask her out on a date. My fists were so tightly balled that I didn't know if it was from them undressing her in their mind, or the chance that she may say 'yes' to any of them. And I would be lying if I said I wasn't relieved to hear that she had denied them. She walked with her head held high, and her eyes locked forward.

"Edward? Edward?" I saw a pale hand wave in front of my face,

"What?" I looked at Rosalie. Her golden eyes were slightly narrow and confused.

"What are you staring at?" she questioned. I looked away.

"Nothing," I lied easily.

"Oh," I looked up and saw Rosalie looking across the room, and right at Bella.

"Why is she dressed like _that_ at school?" I rolled my eyes.

"I've seen you wear worst, Rosalie." she glared at me.

"I was just saying. And don't start with me." Bella smiled at us, even though I could tell it didn't reach her eyes.

"She feels… alone," Jasper told us sadly. I looked at him shocked.

"What do you mean... lonely?" he shook his head, trying to get a better feel, a better read on the teenage girl.

"I don't know, you tell me." I glared at him.

"Oh, right, sorry Edward. I forgot." he smiled, almost a smirk.

"I'm sure you did." I looked back at Bella and saw her on her cell phone. The line rang three times before someone picked up.

"_Whose ass am I kicking?" _the guy from before asked over the phone. _Can she not go so much as an hour without talking to him? _I thought bitterly.

"No ones, can't I just call to say hi?" she asked, pushing her lips. I noticed how full and smooth they looked.

"_Sure, if I believed you," _he told her. I frowned. Was she unhappy?

"I'm having a crappie day." she told him as she put her left hand over her left ear.

"_Did someone try something with you? I swear…" _he trailed off. If I had to be happy about anything, I guess it would be that he looked out for her. Whoever he was, he _cared. _I didn't know why I should even care if someone cared for her well being or not, but I did. And that confused me._  
_

"No, Dean, no." she told him, rolling her green eyes. Her eyes looked like a forest, and I wondered if my eyes had looked anything like that when I was human. I didn't remember what kind of green my eyes were, but I didn't believe they could have been half as beautiful as hers.

"It's just hard, always being the new kid," she told him frowning. Did she move around a lot? She said her father was in business. So did that mean she was leaving soon? I felt a numb pain almost take over me.

"_I know, I'm sorry. Look. Only what? Four more hours till you're free?"_

"Yeah," she laughed.

"_Okay then, I promise you, your day will look up." _he tried to cheer her up.

"Oh, is that a prediction from the Great Dean?" she teased.

"_Well… I am pretty great." _he said cockily. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, okay. Hey, is Sam there?" she asked him.

"_You have me, and you wanna talk to Sam?" _

"Well, I do like him better." she said, jokingly. I wondered who this 'Sam' was.

"_Hurt my feelings, yo, Sammy boy! Bella's on the phone."_ he yelled over the phone. Bella held her phone away from her ear.

"Must you keep doing that?" she questioned, rubbing a hand over her ear.

"_Sorry." _He sounded far from it.

"_Hello?" _the guy on the phone's voice was soft, and a step away from 'Dean's_' _deep, rough one. He also sounded younger.

"Hey Sammy," she said softly. Her eyes seemed to lighten more, and she spoke with emotion. Whoever this 'Sam' was, she cared about him.

_Sure knows a lot of guys... _Rosalie thought. My siblings had been watching Bella, just as I was.

"_Heya Bell, what's going on? How's school?" _he questioned her. Her eyebrows pulled together, and she frowned.

"It…sucks." she said sadly.

"_I know it seems like that, but it's not that bad. Just give it a chance, kay?" _he told her softly. I liked him better than this 'Dean' guy already. Some girls walked by Bella's table, and stop to stared while whispering about her.

_"That's the new girl-"_

_"I have Spanish with her-"_

_"Look at what she's wearing-"_

"Can I help you?" Bella questioned them unemotionally. They stared at her dumbly, having been caught.

"She's so weird!" one of them whispered as they walked away. I narrowed my eyes at them.

_Cool it Ed. Just catty high school girls, _Jasper thought to me.

"_Bella?" _the voice over the phone called to her.

"I've been Sammy, I've been trying. Look. I should probably go; I just wanted to say hi, so hi." she sighed.

"_I'll see you soon, just try, okay?" _she sighed again, and looked lost in thought.

"I will. See you soon, tell Dean I said bye," and we're back to Dean…

"_Will do, bye Bells,"_

"Bye Sammy," she closed her cell phone and looked around herself.

"So, Eddie, looks like you have more competition." Emmett smirked at me.

"No, I don't." he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Well aren't we confident?"

"No Emmett, I do not have competition, because there is nothing to win. I will not get involved with Bella. She is human, and I will not set myself up for something pointless, and could never be." he rolled his eyes.

"You're gay, aren't you? I mean, it's okay if you are! We'll support you!" he called out. He then leaned over the table, coming closer to me

"Mike Newton can never take his eyes off me!" he whispered.

"You can have him, if you want!" he offered with a winked. I growled.

"I'm _not_ gay, Emmett. And you can keep him for yourself." he huffed.

"It's okay if you are, Edward. We won't treat you any differently." I growled again.

"I'm not gay, Emmett! Just leave me alone!" I hissed at him. He held out his hands.

"Okay, okay. Hey, look. Your girlfriend has some girlfriends." he nodded his head toward Bella, and the four people sitting next to her.

"That's Mary, and her boyfriend Gavin." a girl with black hair told Bella. I found her name to be Charlotte. Bella looked away, and some light went out of her eyes.

_Is she okay? _The girl, Mary, thought of Bella.

"Are you okay?" she spoke her thoughts,

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that." Bella still looked lost.

"Did I do something?" Mary asked, looking just as confused.

"No, it's not you, sorry. It was just your name… that's my mother's name." She told her sadly.

_What, the girl hates her mother? _Rosalie thought's filled my head.

"Well, how come you seem so sad?" Mary asked her. Bella pulled her eyebrows together, looking down.

"She's dead." she told them flatly.

_OH! That's so sad! She doesn't have a mother! -Alice._

_Aw, the pour thing! If I wasn't the hot, male vamp that I am, I would take her in! -Emmett._

_Such pain… -Jasper._

_That's sad, I guess… -Rosalie. _

My siblings thoughts hit me.

"Oh, my God, I'm so sorry," Mary tried to tell her.

_I hope I didn't make her sad… _Mary's thoughts were worried.

"It's okay." Bella gave her a small smiled.

"It was a long time ago," she looked lost in thought again. I frowned. I didn't want her to feel pain.

"Aw, how sad," Lauren, and Jessica stood by their table.

_So her mother is dead? I could use this… _I growled at the blondes thoughts.

"What?" Jasper whispered. I shook my head.

"What do you want?" Bella asked coldly as she glared at them.

"I just came here to tell you to back off of Mike and Eric. They're ours, got it?" _Bitch better still away from my Eric! _I rolled my eyes at Laurens thoughts. She had a new boy toy every week, and this week it was Eric Yorkie. I really wish I didn't have the perfect memory that I did, then I wouldn't remember all of Laurens attempts at me.

"And what makes you think I want them?" Bella raised an eyebrow at her.

"I saw you talking to them, so just back off. I'll only tell you once," she glared.

"1. They were talking to me. 2. If I wanted them, I would have said 'yes' when they asked me out. And 3. So not my type," Bella told her smirking.

"Well, just… um stay away!" Lauren yelled, stumping away.

_I'll get her somehow... I will get her! _Lauren made up her mind to make Bella's stay here hell.

"Wow. How do you do that?" the blonde one named Violet asked Bella.

"Do what?" Bella asked, confused.

"Just stand up to them like that, no one ever does that."

"Yeah, everyone's kind of scared of them." the only guy in the group said. I could tell from his thoughts that he was just as amaze as everyone else.

"There's a lot more things out there to be scared of. And two crazy teenage girls are not one of them." Bella told them, taking a bite of her apple. I watched as her teeth bit into the red apple, and her tongue slid over her lips to catch the juice before it rolled away.

_Okay Edward, that's enough lust, _Jasper thought to me, smirking.

"Shut up." I mumbled back.

"Your human girlfriend is kind of bitchy." Rosalie told me.

"She is not my girlfriend." I told her coldly. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Eddie, something's not right about her."

"What are you talking about, Rosalie?" I questioned her.

"She doesn't seem…right."

"She looks human to me." Emmett put out there.

"That's not what I mean, Emmett." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Then what?"

"She just doesn't seem… normal. Like she knows something everyone else doesn't." Rosalie frowned.

"What, are you following her around, or something?" she glared.

"No, I'm just pointing out what I know. If you're going to be with this human, we need to know what you're getting us into." she hissed.

"I'm not getting us into anything, because I'm not going to do anything!" I told them loudly. Did they not understand that I was not going to get into anything with Bella Winchester?

"Whatever Edward, I'm just looking out for you." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm older than you, Rose. And I can look out for myself."

"How old are you, Edward?" she questioned. I sighed.

"104," I answered her too quickly for human ears.

"No, how _old _are you?" I glared.

"Seventeen," I mumbled.

"And I'm eighteen. So that makes you my little brother, and I can help you chose your human." Emmett started laughing.

"Hah, chose his human. Would you like fries with that shake?" we all stared at him.

"I worry about you, Emmett." Jasper told him. Emmett frowned.

"Why?" I sighed. Emmett _will_ be Emmett.

"You're kind of dumb, sometimes, Em." I told him softly. He looked shocked.

"What? How could you Edward? My own brother!"

_Does he really think that about me? _Emmett wondered in his thoughts.

"No, Emmett. I was just joking." I told him quickly. I didn't want to hurt my favorite brother's feelings. He smiled widely.

"I knew you were! I like you too, Eddie!" I groaned.

"It's Edward, Emmett. Ed-ward." he rolled his golden eyes.

"Okay, Ed-ward." I sighed.

"I'm going to class." I told them, getting up from the table.

"Why? The bell hasn't even rang." Emmett mused.

"Because I feel like it," I told him as I grabbed my books.

"You already know _everything._" I smirked at him.

"Well, maybe I'll learn something new today." I walked the hall and to Biology and took my sit.

_Stupid Cullen, sitting there without a care in the world, He better not try to used his pretty boy looks with my soon-to-be girlfriend._

I smirked at Mike Newton's thoughts as he glared at me from across the room. _Soon-to-be girlfriend? I'd like to see that day. _I smirked again at my thoughts. I couldn't help myself, and looked into the thoughts of the little blonde girl that I knew to be Violet Moore that sat five seats behind, and four seats over from me in Biology that Bella was walking with. I sighed again. Being a vampire in high could be quite boring. Knowing everyone that went to this school, hearing their thoughts. _All but one, that is. _I shook my head, and listened to her thoughts.

_Bella seems really nice! I like her! I hope she likes me! Her outfit is really cute, maybe we can shop together! Oh, I bet she'll love to know how I saved money on my shoes! _It seems I have found a human Alice._  
_

I chuckled quietly to myself as Bella nodded politely, and smile every now-and-then at something the girl had said. Bella didn't look like she had heard a thing she had spoken. They both entered the room, and my eyes went to the green-eyed girl. She looked at me and pulled her button lip between her teeth.

"-And that's how I save an extra 10% on my shoes." Violet told her. Bella looked back to her and smiled. She then tried to walk away. However, Violet stop this by grabbing onto Bella's right arm.

"Here," she told Bella, as she pulled out a notebook and pen.

"Here's my number. You can call me whenever. We could go shopping or something!" Violets thoughts were much like Alice. She was a very happy, nice person, and she also happened to love to shop. She felt the opportunity at a new shopping partner. Violet being so excited dropped the pen she was holding and it fell to the floor. Her mouth opened a little, as she stared at the dropped pen as if time had stopped.

"I got it," Bella told her bending over to pick the pen up. As she was bending over, her shirt moved up, showing her smooth looking skin and black inked tattoo- _tattoo? _I felt my eyes widen as I caught sign of a thick, inked pentagram, with flames surrounding it. Why would she have a tattoo? And where did she have to go to get one with her being underage… and most of all: why did she have a tattoo of a flaming pentagram?

"Oh my God! Is that a tattoo?" Violet shouted, looking to Bella with wide eyes. _I know how you feel, Violet Moore. _

Bella jumped up, and pulled her shirt down until it covered all of her skin.

"Shh!" she hissed at her. Looking around, she looked at all of the people whom thoughts were on her.

_She has one hot body… why couldn't she bend over just a little more-_

_Oh, my God! She has a tattoo-_

_She's a slut. I hate her-_

"Yes, it is." Bella told her, handing her the pen.

"When did you get it? And what is it?" Violet voiced her thoughts. Bella answered her.

"It was a birthday gift a few years ago, and it's nothing really, just something random I picked out," she waved it away. I frowned. _I bet that Dean guy made her get it. _I shook my thoughts away. What did I care? I don't care- I _shouldn't _care.

"Oh, I didn't even know you could get one this young! I want one! How old are you?" Violet asked quickly. From her thoughts, I could tell that she wanted a tattoo, but she knew her parents would never allow it.

"I just turned seventeen," Bella told her. _I wonder when her birthday is… _I stopped myself. Knowing more about her would make me seem interested. And I was not interested. I wasn't.

"Lucky, I don't turn for another two weeks." Violet sighed.

_Why can't I just turn seventeen already? I'm sick of being the only one who hasn't turned yet! _She cried in her thoughts.

"Cool, are you going to have a big party?" Bella tried to change the subject. Violet's thoughts went from bad to happy in under a second.

"Well yeah! It's going to be super sweet! You should so come!" she told her smiling, as she pictured how her party would be.

"I'll see," Bella told her smiling. She had an unsure look in her deep green eyes.

"Okay," Violet said happily. Mr. Banner came into the room with moody thoughts, and a cup of coffee. Why he was drinking coffee at 12:00 P.M. I couldn't even tell from his thoughts. Bella walked over to our desk and sat down.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hello Bella," I said softly. She bit her lip, and then let it go.

"Are you okay? You seemed kind of mad at me yesterday after school." I frowned. So she had noticed?

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I just wasn't feeling very well," she nodded, her eyes not quite believing.

"Okay, well I hope you feel better." she told me with a smile. I stared at her even after she turned around to read her book. Rosalie was right about one thing: she was different. She seemed wise beyond her years. She could tell when I was lying, and yet, she was human! I have never seen such a thing like her. I took a breath, and felt the burn in the back of my throat burn even hotter. I closed my eyes and tried not to think of the burn. It wasn't so much as wanting to kill her. It was more of the smell itself. It was sweet, and pure. Like a mire flower after a spring rain. If I were human, I might even compare it to the joy of cotton candy. I looked at her as she read her book quietly. Her hair falling over her shoulder like a water fall of chocolate as her eyes looked like the glass in my meadow after a nice storm. _Beautiful, _I found myself thinking yet again.

_Look at him staring at her like that. Man, I'd like to show him. Pretty Boy Cullen never looks at anyone, and now he's making eyes at the girl of my dreams! He can't have her! I won't let him. Not without a fight…_

I found myself grinning at Mike Newton's thoughts. I would just like to stand there and watch him _show_ me. And his dream girl? From the thoughts around me, I could tell that Bella was just about everyone's dream girl. And yet, no one knew her. Would everyone only have her for her looks, and not for her heart? The humans of today! For the first time in a long time, the bell rang before I could tell time was up.

"-Okay class, I want you all to read pages 121-145 before tomorrow, okay?" Mr. Banner told the class.

_Maybe if they read that, I won't have to teach them anything complicated._

I almost rolled my eyes at his thoughts. I looked to Bella in time to see her staring at me. I looked into her soft eyes, and opened my mouth not even knowing the words I was about to speak.

"-Hey, what do you have next?" the bubbly blonde popped in. Bella smiled at me, a sweet, tiny smile and turned back to the girl. I grabbed my books and left the room as quickly as I could without being too quick.

"Gym," I heard Bella answered, but I was already making my way to my next class.

* * *

"Edward, why did you not ask her out?" the pixie yelled at me as we walked out of Forks High.

"I think I almost did. And that would have been very bad if I did." I told her, picking up my pace.

"You _think_ you did? Edward, so close! You were so close! I saw it, I did! Well… more like I saw you talking to a burr. But still. I saw you asking her out!" she told me dramatically. Everything Alice did or said was dramatic.

"Yes, and that is a bad thing. Alice, I cannot get caught up in this! Just leave me alone about it, and I won't even have to speak with her anymore!" I almost roared at her.

"Come on, Ed, it's not like she's trying to take your precious virtue." I growled at Emmett.

"Would you stop it with the virtue jokes already?"

"Why? You don't want anyone to know you're still a VIRGIN?" Emmett said loudly. I felt my eyes widen as thoughts full my head as people in the lot listened to Emmett.

"Emmett, shut up." I told him at vampire speed. He grinned.

"So you ARE A VIRGIN?" he shouted again. I growled at him as I listened to the thoughts in my head.

_Oh, he did it now… -Alice._

_So much rage… -Jasper._

_He couldn't leave it alone. Oh well, he's just my husband. I don't have anything to do with him besides that. -Rosalie._

_Ha ha, look at little virgin Eddie, with his eyes all dark, and stem coming out of his ears. -Emmett._

_Did someone just say Edward Cullen was a virgin?-_

_Who's a virgin?-_

_The Cullen's are such freaks! -_

The thoughts of my siblings and the humans close by were loud.

"Emmett, I swear, I am going to kill you, and I am going to kill you very, slowly." I told Emmett, in a low, dark voice. Emmett's grin went away, and his thoughts turned nervous.

"Eddie- I mean, Edward, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! Hey, look over there!" Emmett told me quickly. I glared.

"I'm not falling for that, Emmett."

"No, really, it's your girlfriends _boyfriend_!" I looked to the left and saw 'Dean' and some tall, young guy with brown hair getting out of a car. They were both wearing suits. I frowned, looking at them. _Where were they going? And was Bella going with them?_

"Did you hear that?" I heard Dean ask the other guy.

"What?" the young guy looked confused.

"I think someone's still a virgin!" Dean laughed. The other guy looked to him even more confused. Then I looked confused. I couldn't hear him. I couldn't hear any of them. I wanted to scream. _Was everyone that had to do with Bella Winchester blocked from me?_

"What?" The young guy asked.

"When we pulled in, I thought I heard someone yelling that someone was a virgin!" he started laughing. I looked at Emmett and glared fire.

"Edward, man, I really didn't think I was being that loud!" I kept my eyes narrowed.

"You're lucky that's all you said! Emmett, learn to be quiet. And if you make one more virgin joke at me, I'll see to it that will be the last joke you ever make. Got it, Emmett?" he nodded, and put his hands into his pockets, like a little boy who got his cookie taken away.

"Here comes the human…" Rosalie sang lightly as she watched Bella on the school steps.

"Can you believe what she's wearing?" Dean elbowed the young guy.

"Dean, it's just a skirt." Dean looked at him.

"You're okay with that? Guys can see her in that! And she's in a high school! If these guys are anything like I was-"

"-What? If they are anything like you were Dean, Bella will have to leave the house wearing a bag?" _that sounded like a good idea to me…_I thought to myself, as I remember some of the thoughts I had heard today.

"Watch it Sammy, and that's not such a bad idea. Teenage boys are just evil." he told him. _Oh, so this was Sam? _Whoever this Sam was, he and Dean sure got along fine.

"Look, I think that's Bella's new friend." Sam told him smiling. Dean pushed his lips.

"No point in it." Sam sighed, about to say something.

"Don't start that again." Dean warned him. Sam didn't say anything to that.

"Why are we standing here watching them talk like we're a lot of crazies?" Rosalie questioned.

"Oh, stop it Rose. I'm trying to learned more about my new sis-friend, she's going to be a new friend." Alice caught herself. I sighed. _Bella would not be her new sister._

They looked to Bella, and Dean nodded his head at her. I looked back to Bella, and heard her talking to the girl with black hair, Charlotte.

"Oh, who's the tall one?" Charlotte asked, licking her pale lips.

_Can you say HOT? _Her thoughts were on the tall young guy.

"Okay, EW! That's my brother!" Bella said, pushing her softly. _So this 'Sam' was her brother? They did have the same color hair… _I mused.

"Look at that! Did you just see that guy checking her out?" Dean exclaimed to Sam. Sam shook his head, his longish hair falling into his eyes.

"Dean, of course guys are gonna be looking at her. She's a good-looking girl." Sam told him. Dean glared.

"You think I don't know that? Everywhere we go, it's like every guys dick is jumping! You know? I just wanna kill them!" Sam shook his head again.

"Yeah, I know. Yesterday, this kid at the Chinese place tried to pull the moves on her." I felt my eyes narrow.

"And you let that happen?" Dean questioned. Sam rolled his eyes.

"She can take care of herself. And besides, she's a smart girl. She knows when something's not right." Dean shook his head.

"Whatever. COME ON BELLS!" he yelled, waving his arms out. Emmett laughed.

"I like this guy." I growled.

"Oh, cool it Ed. I still have to like you, you're my brother." I rolled my eyes at him. Dean seeing the people in the lot staring at him smirked.

"What?" He said aloud. Sam looked away from him as he pushed his arms back in.

"Dean, stop it. You're going to embarrass the girl." Sam told him. He kept his smirk in place.

"She doesn't have anything to be embarrassed about. When you walk in on someone in the shower, there's no going back." he told him with a weird look on his face. I didn't know what the look was for, but I still felt angry.

"Edward, calm down. He's her boyfriend. You know what happens- well, I think you do. You know, being a virgin, and all. I could tell you, if you want me to-"

"Yes, I know. Thank you Jasper." I hissed at him. _How could this 'Sam' let him talk about his sister that way? Did he even care about her?_

"Dean, do you have to keep yelling?" Bella asked him as she walked closer to them. She was speaking in an annoyed voice, but she had a small smile upon her lips. Dean smirked.

"Well, you were taking forever," he told her.

"How was school?" Sam asked not even looking at Dean now.

"It was fine. Thanks Sammy." Bella smiled at him.

"So that was your friend?" Sam asked smiling.

_He is very happy. _Jasper thought to me.

"Yes, Sam," Bella sighed.

"Her name is Charlotte,"

"That's nice." Sam had a far away look in his eyes.

"See? What did I tell you? The Great Dean knows everything!" Dean said smirking. I found myself glaring at him.

"Oh yes, we should all bow down to you," Bella mocked him.

_Wow. She sure has a way with her boyfriend. -Rosalie._

"Wouldn't hurt." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, come on," he backed away and opened a car door for her.

_Aw, that's kind of sweet! The way he treats her- _I ignored Alice's thoughts on him.

"Thanks," Bella said to him as she got into the car.

"I really like that car." Rosalie spoke to no one other than herself.

"It's not that great." I told her.

"Whatever. You just don't like it because it belongs to the other man." Rosalie smirked at me. I rolled my eyes as we heard loud music come from inside the car.

"Dean?" I heard Bella call from inside the car. She called this name again.

"Dean?" her voice was lost over the voice singing the music.

"DEAN!"

"What?" he yelled back.

"You made me forget! Thanks a lot!" she shouted at him. He laughed.

"Oh yeah, I did that!" he laughed some more as they pulled away; Bella looked out the back window at us; and we stared back at her.

"Like I said, something's not right with her." Rosalie mumbled.

"You're seeing what you want to see, Rosalie." I told her. She glared.

"We'll see."

* * *

"Edward, come play with me!"

"No thanks, Emmett."

"Come on, it'll be fun! You can be Mario!" he yelled at me. Even with vampire hearing, Emmett still had to be loud.

"Aw, Come on!" I shook my head.

"Get Jasper to play."

"Jasper's as much a cheater as you are! You get into my head and see the moves I'm about to make, and Jasper makes me feel like a loser so I can lose!" I chuckled.

"It's kind of hard to miss any of your thoughts, Emmett. Go ask Rosalie or someone. I'm going to go for a run." he groaned.

_Again?_

"Yes, Emmett, again." he rolled his eyes.

"You're no fun! All you do is mope and go for runs." I got up off of my couch, and passed by Emmett.

"Well then, I'll just get out of your way."

* * *

The air was cold, and there was a light sparkle of rain. It didn't bother me. I couldn't get cold. I then chuckled to myself. _I was already cold. I just couldn't get colder._

I put my hands behind my head as I lay on the ground. Alice wouldn't be too pleased with my outfit after this. I stared at the black, starless night sky and sighed. I was in my meadow. I liked it here. It was quiet, peaceful, and _quiet. _No thoughts to be heard. Just the hallow cry of an owl, and the annoying sounds of crickets. It was getting to be morning by now. Part of the reason I was here was to get away from the thoughts or visions, for that matter. After Alice had her last vision of Bella and Dean, I, for some reason, did not feel well. It was a weird feeling. Like I had had too much blood, and was about to lose it all. Like my dead body was having feeling, and the feeling was plain. The vision of Bella and him in a bed, laughing and looking about to do God only knows what. I did not know why it pained me so much. I would have to leave and get really to be a 'human' and go to school. Another thought popped into my mind and I didn't feel the annoyance of having to go to school today.

_Isabella Winchester. _I tired to forget that last vision and think about her in other ways.

She was different. That was for sure. She seemed so… what was the word I was searching for? She wasn't transparent. No. She was far from that. But her eyes held stories. Stories, secrets, reasons… like a little kitten with claws, I chuckled. _Yes, a very cute kitten… _I then pushed myself up off of the ground, and groaned into the air as I pulled on my unkempt hair.

"What is wrong with me? She's human!" I said to myself, quietly. I then kicked a small rock, and watched as it was crushed, and made into many pieces. I have known her for two days- not even know her, more like seen her, for only two days. Surely I did not have feelings for the girl. I have been telling myself for these two - now three days, that I did not feel anything for Bella Winchester. She was just a new thing to look at, and wonder on. She was just a phase. Something to help keep my dead life from getting too unbearable. And with those thoughts in my mind, I began running back home, trying to fight the pictures of a green-eyed girl the entire way.

* * *

I pulled into my parking spot at the school as many other humans walked around and went on with their day.

"Oh look. One of our favorite pastimes." Rosalie said plainly, as I looked into her thoughts I saw Bella and Dean. I followed her view of sight, and watched as he walked over to her. I felt a growl low in my throat as he pushed some of her hair away from her face.

"You okay?" he asked, tapping two of his fingers to her forehead. _Why wouldn't she be okay? _I then saw a small red mark on the side of her face, and growl again. _Had he hurt her?_

"He's worried. He fears something might be wrong with her." I frowned.

"And her, what does she feel?" I questioned Jasper. He stared at them more clearly.

"She feels humor, a little hungry, and-" he stopped himself.

"What?" I waited.

"Love." he mumbled. I pushed my lips and nodded. _So he didn't hurt her._

"I'm fine Dean, remember when Sam threw a baseball at my head?" she asked him, smiling just a bit.

"I didn't mean to…" I heard a mumble from inside their car. I then saw that Sam was sitting in the front seat.

"Is she crazy? Who's happy about getting a baseball to the head?" Rosalie asked with a frowned.

"Your human is weird." I groaned.

"Stop calling her that. Is she not my human!" I told her. She shook her head.

"Yeah, good times, good times," Dean told Bella smiling. _What kind of boyfriend is happy about his girlfriend's pain?_

"Yeah, yeah," Bella rolled her eyes.

"Bye Dean, bye Sammy," she waved to them as she turned and walked away.

"Bye Bells." they called after her.

"That girl, I tell you." Dean clicked his tongue as he got into the car.

"Oh, stop it. You love her." Sam grinned at him.

"No chick-flick moments." Dean told him smirking as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"That is probably the most coolest I have ever seen someone be with their sisters boyfriend." Jasper told us. Emmett nodded.

"Yeah, man, I mean, if I had a human sister, I wouldn't let her be alone with a guy for a minute. Let alone be friends with them!"

"Yeah, they do seem pretty close." Rosalie told everyone.

"They have a brotherly feel." Jasper mused. I walked away from them. I had had enough of Dean… whatever his last name was.

* * *

"-So then, I get a vision of Esme doing that, and I had to stop her. So yeah, she ended up getting the blue one." Alice told us as she pushed around the human food on her plate. We were in lunch by now, and I tried to listen to my siblings talking to each other to drown out the thoughts of the many humans in the room. I looked over to Bella's table, and sighed.

"What's wrong Ed? Sad she's not wearing something less… short?" Emmett asked me, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"No, Emmett, I was just thinking of how I am going to get you back for yesterday." his humor went away and he started thinking of ways to get out of town.

"Oh, I won't hurt you, yet, Emmett. I'm going to get you when you least expected." I warned him. Alice laughed.

"Yeah Emmett, I don't think he'll find you there!" she told him laughing. I looked into Alice's mind and saw a vision of Emmett hiding in Esme's bathtub. I rolled my eyes.

"You have to be one of the dumbest vampires I have ever met." I told Emmett. He grinned.

"Thanks!" I shook my head. Even with reading his thoughts, I would never understand him.

I stared at Bella's table again,

"Wait a minute. You're saying that The Doors are better then The Beatles?" Bella asked the guy known as Gavin in disbelief.

"Yeah, I am." Gavin's thoughts were playful.

"How can you say such a thing?" Bella looked like she couldn't believe anything was better then The Beatles.

"Because it's true!" Gavin yelled.

"Do you know what music is?" Bella yelled just as loud.

"Well, she sure is into them." Alice commented

"So you don't like them?" Gavin asked, as he opened his can of Coke.

"They're okay, I don't mind them, but The Beatles are far better." She nodded to herself as she told them.

_She feels strongly over The Beatles. _Jasper told me in his thoughts.

Bella spoke a few more words, and then smirked.

_I make a rich woman beg I'll make a good woman steal I'll make an old woman blush And make a young woman squeal _

_I wanna be yours pretty baby Yours and yours alone I'm here to tell ya honey That I'm bad to the bone _

_B-B-B-B-Bad B-B-B-B-Bad B-B-B-B-Bad Bad to the bone._

Her cell phone started ringing.

"Oh, my goodness! I love that song! Edward, I like her!" I rolled my eyes at Emmett.

"Sorry," Bella smiled at them and took out her phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Baby Girl, change of plans," _isn't it funny how that's his ring tone?

"What do you mean?" Bella asked him, frowning.

_"We're coming to get you," _he told her. I frowned. _Where was he taking her?_

"Now?" Bella questioned with wide eyes.

_"No, next year." _he told her sarcastically.

_"Four minutes." _Bella sighed.

"She's very confused." Jasper told us. How was it that he could feel her emotions, and I could not hear her thoughts?

"Dean, I have Bio in ten minutes, I think I have a test, and I have Gym." Bella said into the phone as she turned her body away from her friends.

"She's feeling secretive." Jasper told us.

_Something isn't right with her… -Jasper._

_"I know. Sam won't let me hear the end of it." _Dean told Bella over the phone. Bella pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, and then nodded to no one.

"Okay, I'll be outside." she sighed and closed her phone, getting up from her table and grabbing her bag.

"Sorry guys, I have to go."

_What, why? -Violet._

_Is everything okay with her? -Charlotte._

_Aw, man, Bella's really fun to talk with! -Gavin._

_Is she ditching? -Mary._

The thoughts of her friends filled my head.

"Where's she going?" Alice questioned, as she tried to look into the future.

_I hate not knowing! _Alice yelled repeatedly in his thoughts as she came up empty handed.

"What? Why?" violet voiced her thoughts.

"Something came up. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Bella told her.

Bella and her friends talked about taking notes for Biology class.

"That was nerdish." Rosalie had to voice her thoughts.

"I think it's great she's so smart!" Alice called out loudly. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

_She just want's a new sister…_

Bella smiled, and then wished her friends a goodbye. We stared at her as she walked passed our table and smiled half sweet, half awkwardly to us.

She went out the backdoor, after turning around, and giving her friends a wave goodbye. I followed her in the minds of the humans of whom she passed, and watched as she waited on the steeps for her 'boyfriend'. I thought the word bitterly, and left myself confused, yet again. Jasper sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You are so wise and yet, so stupid, Edward." I looked at him shocked.

"What are you talking about?" I found myself asking him. He sighed again, and I felt the annoyance coming off of him in waves, as well as his thoughts.

"Figure it out for yourself, brother." he got up from the table and pulled Alice up with him.

"Think about things, Edward. I do not believe your brain died with the rest of your body." he stared at me for a moment and then walked again. Emmett got up as well.

"Yeah, um, just do it!" he nodded, and Rosalie got up with him.

"Oh, I totally forgot! That's like Nike!" Rosalie sighed, and listed the reason's she was still with Emmett in her mind. They walked off and left me sitting alone.

* * *

Bella wasn't in class. I knew she was gone, yet, some small part of me wanted to see her, and look into her green, endless eyes.

* * *

Bella wasn't in school the next day, either. I didn't act differently, but I knew Jasper could feel my worry. He didn't expose me to the others.

* * *

"A no show, yet again," Rosalie mumbled, as she stared at Bella's table that only held her friends.

"Where did she go?" Emmett asked Alice. Alice huffed.

"I don't know! I've been trying, Edward could tell you, I have been trying. I just can't see anything! I can't even see if or when she'll be at school! It's like she's…gone." I pushed myself away from the table, and left without a word.

* * *

"Mr. Cullen, can you tell me where your partner is?" I turned my attention away from the window. _My partner?_

"I'm sorry?" he sighed, his thoughts annoyed.

"Yes, your lab partner. Miss Winchester. Do you know where she is?" I sighed, and shook my head. _My partner, I shouldn't have freaked out at that word._

"No, Sir. I do not know where Bella is." he pushed his lips.

_Kids, I bet she's off somewhere getting high like the rest of them._

I growl quietly at Mr. Banner's thoughts about Bella. But for I knew, she could have been doing just that. Wherever she was, she was doing something. And I only wished I knew what.

* * *

"Edward, calm down, I'm sure Bella is okay." Jasper told me as we got out of my Volvo.

"I _am _calm, Jasper. Why don't you just back off?"

_Sorry._

He mumbled in his thoughts. I sighed.

"Sorry, Jasper," I don't know why I was so jumpy. So what if Bella wasn't going to be here, _again, _today? She's a human, I don't know her. She's a human, I don't know her. I kept telling myself. So far, it wasn't working.

"Speaking of…" Rosalie nodded her head to the right, and I watched as the black Impala pulled into a parking place as far away from everyone else as possible. I then saw that Bella was driving the car, and I felt as if something very heavy was taken off of me.

"Thank God, for the first time in three days, I _can _feel calm standing next to EmoWard." Jasper breathed, as he used the nickname I hated.

_Oh, it's my sister! She's okay! Is she wearing a hoodie with skinny jeans? Umm… not what I'm used to her wearing, but she works it! It's cute!_

Alice's thoughts were absolutely ecstatic.

_I guess it's a good thing the humans back. Now Edward can stop being even more depressed then the usual. -Rosalie._

_Yay, she's alive! I knew she had to be. She seems really badass. I wonder if she plays video games… -Emmett._

I shook my head at their thoughts. They each were happy that Bella was back at school, in each they're own way. As Bella made her way to the front of the school, people who knew her as:

'The Bella Winchester who had stood up to Lauren and Jessica',

mumbled a few words of hello to her. She just smiled politely, and made her way to the school. As she passed by us, she nodded and continued on her way.

"Why isn't she scared of us?" Rosalie asked, half annoyed, half confused. She, along with the rest of my siblings, didn't understand how Bella could move so close to us without looking the least but afraid. Jasper even confirmed this with her feelings.

"She feels very calm. She doesn't have one bit of fear in her." he had told us the last time Bella had passed us by. I shook my head.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out."

* * *

On my way to history class, a class that I found most boring, having lived through most of it, I passed Bella and her blonde-headed friend in the hallway. I kept moving, but kept my attention on Violet's mind.

"-You're not sick are you? Do you need to go to the nurse?" she questioned Bella, her thoughts were all over the place, and I found it hard to read just one at a time. Bella smiled at her.

"No, I'm not sick, and I haven't moved yet. I just had to go out of town for this family thing." Bella told her. I then felt my feet come to a stop, and felt someone run into the back of me.

"Watch it Man!" I turned around and looked down, into the face of Mike Newton. When he saw who he had run into, his eyes widen and his thoughts screamed to still be alive after this. I could have laughed if I didn't remember the reason to why I had stopped.

"My apologies," I said to him. He still felt as if he would piss himself. His words of choosing, not mine.

"It-It's alright, Cullen." he got out, and then continued down the hall as far as he could. I barely got to hear the rest of their conversation.

"I'm only going to be here till early October." Bella told her sadly. _October, why so soon?_

"But, why?" Violet voiced the question I could not ask.

"My dad does a lot of business, so we're always moving." Bella told her. I didn't want to hear anymore, and stopped following Violet's thoughts.

I had unknowingly, walked all the way to my History class.

* * *

My family and I sat in the lunch room, and spoke in whispers.

"Are you sure, Edward? You heard her say she was leaving?" I sighed.

"Yes, Alice, That _is_ what I'm telling you! She said in October." I had told them of Bella's leaving, and each had something different to say, or to think.

"But she can't leave! She just can't!" Alice cried out. Jasper tried to calm her down. She then got pulled into a vision, and it was over before I could get a good look.

"Oh my gosh." she whispered, as she smiled widely.

"What did you see, Alice?" Rosalie asked. Alice blocked her thoughts from me, and answered Rose.

"I just saw what Jazzy want's to get me for Christmas!" she told her.

_I haven't even picked anything yet… _Jasper's thoughts were confused.

"What did you really see, Alice?" I glared at her. She smiled.

"That _is _what I saw." I shook my head.

"Alice-"

"-There's Bella!" Alice said, happily, as we turned our heads to stare at Bella, as she was getting her lunch. She stared at us for a moment, and then her friends called her over to their table.

"Hey guys." Bella said to her friends as she put her tray down and moved her chair closer to the table.

"Violet said you were out of town, is everything okay?" her friend named Charlotte asked. Bella nodded.

"Everything's fine. It was a family thing, but we had to stay later then we thought." Bella smiled.

"She's telling the truth." Jasper told us. _So she thinks of Dean as her family? _I don't know why I didn't like that…

Her and her friends talk some more.

"See Ed, I told you she was okay." Emmett told me.

"It's Edward, Emmett. Ed-ward." he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Ed-ward." I sighed. _How many times would we have this conversation?_

"You should ask her out, Edward." I rolled my eyes at her.

"She has a boyfriend, Alice."

"Ask her out as friends." I laughed.

"Alice, friendship is the last thing on your mind." she pouted.

"Don't read my mind."

"Don't give me reason to." she sat back in her seat.

"So Bella, where are you from? Like, where were you born?" Violet asked Bella. My siblings and I paid closer attention.

"Kansas," Bella told them.

"Lawrence, Kansas." I felt happy at knowing something about her. Jasper gave me a weird look.

"Ha, we got a farm girl on our hands!" Emmett said, smiling. We rolled our eyes at him.

"That's cool. What did you do there?" Mary questioned her. Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing much, we moved around a lot." everyone looked to Jasper.

"True, yet, again." we nodded. It was good having Jasper around when my mind reading wasn't working. I still needed to figure that one out…

Bella and them talked some more, and then asked a few more questions.

"What are you hoping to be, Bella? You know, when you get out of high school." Violet asked her. Bella pushed her lips.

"I don't know yet. I guess I'm not getting very far." Emmett laughed at her answer.

"I like her. She's funny."

"You're funny looking." Alice told him. Emmett smiled.

"Why, thank you," I got up from the table and grabbed my things.

"Going to class early, Brother Dear?" I looked at Alice.

"I don't know, you tell me." she grinned.

"Yes, you are." I smiled.

"Okay then."

* * *

I sat in the class room waiting for Bella to enter, not knowing if I would try to speak with her again. I was disappointed when Mr. Banner came into the room, and shut the door.

"Okay, class, everyone take your seats." he told us. Didn't he see everyone was already _in _their seats? I could tell from his thoughts that he knew just as much about Biology, as Mike Newton, which was far less then normal.

The door opened, and in came Bella Winchester.

"Thank you for joining us Miss Winchester." Mr. Banner told her in a hard tone.

_Kids._ His thoughts were bitter.

"Sorry I'm late." Bella smiled sweetly and he blinked, his thoughts going into overdrive.

_She _is_ a very pretty girl…_

"Don't let it happen again." he told her. I kept my head down, as I growl as quietly as I could.

_How could he think those things of her? He was her teacher! She was much too young for him to be thinking those things! _I then had a thought to myself. I had been thinking of her that way and I was older than Mr. Banner himself.

"Are you okay?" I heard her soft voice whisper. I looked up into her eyes, and nodded my head.

"I'm fine. Thank you." she nodded and opened her book.

"You've been gone." I spoke before I knew what I was saying.

"Yes," she nodded once more.

"I went out of town. Family reasons," I moved my head, and my hair fell into my eyes. Of course it didn't bother me, we vampires are like stone. Little to nothing makes us uncomfortable. Well… all but blood.

"Miss Winchester? Can you tell us what are the main cellular features of fungi?" Mr. Banner called on her. In his thoughts, he thought he could call her out and embarrass her in front on the class. It made me angry. _Why did he have to pick on her? _I wondered in my thoughts. I could only hear what was going through someone's mind at the time, and right now, Mr. Banner was just thinking of the answers to his questions.

"Fungi have cells with cell wall made of chitin, the same substance that constitutes the exoskeleton of arthropods. Fungi, likewise animals, characterize for storing glucose in the form of its polymer glycogen." He was shocked as well as I was. _So she was intelligent? _It shouldn't have surprised me. Mr. Banner was the one to get embarrassed, and left her alone with a small:

"Very good." and went on with his lesson. She then looked to me and I stared at her.

"What?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. I shouldn't have been staring. Esme wouldn't have had it.

"Nothing," I told her as I looked away. What was this weird feeling I got when she was near? It was almost like when Jasper tries to send out warmth to me. I didn't understand it. Toward the end of class, Bella laughed quietly, out of nowhere and I looked to her with my eyebrows raised. She laughed again, and I felt myself smiling at the sound. Her heart started beating faster then before, and she looked away.

_I had made her heart beat, faster? _I smiled to myself. Bella then pulled off her pink hoodie, and ruffled her hair, I breathing out a sigh of relief when the cool air hit her. The shirt she was wearing showed her neck, and I found myself staring at her creamy skin, and looking at the pulse point on her neck. I then looked up and she was staring at _me. _She raised her eyebrows at me, and I looked down at my book. I shook my head.

_She's a human, Edward. Calm down. Don't look at her neck. Calm down. Don't think about blood... I just did...  
_

I told myself. The Bell rang and I grabbed my things and stood up.

"Everyone read pages 145-165 and for Miss Winchester, who wasn't here." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Pages 121-165,"

"Have a nice weekend." Mr. Banner told everyone as we walked out of the class room. I saw Bella take a step to walk away and panicked.

"Umm Bella, I was just wondering…" she looked up at me, and I put my hands in my pockets.

"Yes Edward?" she looked me in my eyes, and I stared unblinking for a moment. _What is it about those eyes that seem to tell an unknown story?_

"Edward?" she called to me. I shook my head. _Do it Edward! _It was almost like I could hear my sister's voice telling me to so something, I would come to regret.

"Yeah, I was wondering if-"

"Bella! Guess what?" Violet yelled, running over to us. Bella sighed and closed her eyes.

"Hold on." she told her, she then turned back to me, and I realized what I was just about to do.

"What were you going to say?" I shook my head and took a few steps back. I couldn't do that. I _wouldn't _do that.

"Nothing, have a nice weekend Bella." I wished her a nice weekend, and turned away.

"Was this a bad time?" Violet asked her, shocked. Bella sighed,

"No, it's fine. What was it?" I stopped listening to them, and went to my next class.

Not being able to think of anything other than the fact that I had almost asked a human girl out for the evening, was why I was looking through the minds of the students in the gym. I found the 'voice' of Charlotte Page, Bella's friend, and found her speaking with Bella. Bella was sitting on the bleachers, and she wasn't wearing her gym outfit. I frown. _Was she not feeling well?_

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked Bella my unspoken question.

"Nothing, my brother thought I wasn't feeling very well this morning, so he got me out of Gym." She smiled. _She has a beautiful smile…_

"Oh, sexy and sweet," Charlotte said of Bella's brother, the picture of him picking Bella up from school three days ago still clear in her mind.

"Yeah, sure," Bella gave a quiet laugh.

"You _are _talking about the hot guy who picked you up three days ago, right?" she played with her gym shirt, as she thought of him. I rolled my eyes. This girl had a crush on an older man. It would never work out between them. However, it seems Bella is dare I say the word? _Dating_ an older man, and thing's seem quite fine with them. I was a little bitter on the latter.

"Yeah, the hot guy?" Bella's face pulled up into a weird half frown at calling her brother 'hot'

"So, who was the other one? He was pretty hot, too!" Charlotte asked smiling. I waited for it. Waited to hear Bella say the words that my siblings have been throwing around for days, the one that I was sure to break me.

"Oh, that was just my-"

"Bella!" she was cut off by Mike Newton.

"Hi Mick," Bella sighed. I smile. It amused me how she could never remember his name.

"It's Mike…"

"Isn't that what I said?" she smiled sweetly.

"You called me Mick," he frowned.

"I must have said Mike, are you sure I called you Mick?" I laughed.

"Mr. Cullen, would you like to tell us what the joke is?" I looked up at my teacher and gave her a wide smile.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Drew." she was pulled in by my _'_beauty_'_, and slurred when she spoke.

"It's quite alright, Mr. Cullen, please just pay attention." I nodded to her, and she went on with her class. She was a happily married older woman with two kids and a dog, but she was still pulled in by mine and my brothers, beauty.

"I guess I heard you wrong. Anyway, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight?" he gave her a seductive smile.

_Oh, yeah! No one can say no to my smile! _His thoughts were cocky.

"Can't, sorry," Bella told him broadly.

"Saturday?"

"Busy,"

"Sunday?"

"Busy than too. Sorry."

_She's kidding, right? _Mike's thoughts were so shocked; he could barely ask her one last time.

"Next Friday?" she frowned

"I'm doing something than too."

"Newton! Stop talking and run some laps!" Coach bright, yelled at him,

"Maybe some other time," Mikesaid as he turned and jogged off.

"Wow. I don't think he's ever been turned down before." Charlotte shook her head, trying to think of a time when someone had said no to Mike Newton. He was the 'player' of the school as the people of today liked to call it.

"I know his kind." was Bella's simple answer.

"You too Miss Page." the Coach told her. Charlotte sighed, spoke a few more words with Bella, and then did the same as Mike had, before her.

If Bella could turn down a human so fast because she had a boyfriend, she wouldn't even think of me that way. I sighed.

_Sorry, Alice. You're vision was wrong.

* * *

_

"Come on, Ed!" Emmett called to me as he jumped over a huge rock.

"I'll race you back!" he yelled. As soon as he had yelled 'Race' I was running. Emmett may be the strongest of us, but I was the fastest. I passed by Emmett and playfully pushed him into a tree. Okay. There's no playful way to push someone into a tree, but he doesn't have to know that. I got back to the campsite, and Jasper grinned at me.

"You pushed him, didn't you?" I nodded. He shook his head.

_You sure are one dirty bugger. _He thought to me. I grinned as Emmett came running into the campsite, pulling leafs from his hair and body.

"Did you see that tree jump out of nowhere?" He asked with wide eyes. I laughed, long and hard and then sat down.

"Thanks, Em, I needed that." I told him. He looked at me confused.

"Okay…" we were out hunting for the weekend. Jasper, Emmett, and I. Carlisle was going to be here, but he however, was called into work, and he can never say no to help the sick. The girls were back home, no doubt shopping,

"Who want's to make a fire?" Emmett asked out of nowhere. Me and Jasper looked to him.

"Hell no, Emmett," Jasper told him.

"Do you want us to die?" Emmett pouted.

"I guess not. Can we make one next time? You know, Carlisle will probably be here next time." he asked.

"Oh, yes, Emmett! Carlisle will save you from the fiery pits of Hell!" Jasper told him. Emmett frowned.

"Who said anything about Hell?" me and Jasper sighed.

"So, Edward," Emmett said, sitting down on the fallen log that was beside me. Yesterday had come and gone like nothing, and I was having a good time with my brothers.

"Yes, Em?" I questioned him.

"I think we should have a talk." I looked at him with my eyebrows raised.

"Really, and what about?" he grinned.

"Girls!" he yelled. Some birds overhead in the trees flew away.

"Emmett…" I didn't feel like talking about this again with Emmett.

"I set you up with Tanya this week!" he told me.

"WHAT?" I shouted, jumping up from the log.

"No, Emmett! You were supposed to wait 'till after you talked about Bella, then you were going to say that!" Jasper came out from behind a tree. I looked at the both of them.

"What is going on?" Jasper sighed.

"Sorry, Edward, okay. You're my brother, and I'm going to be straight with you… This was all Emmett's idea!" he pointed to Emmett, and Emmett gasped at him.

"Not true! You told me to tell him about Tanya!"

"No, you were only supposed to bring up Tanya if Edward didn't want to go out with Bella!"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Alice told you, you dumb ass!"

"Shut up!" I yelled at the both of them. I had had enough of them, and whatever the hell was going on. It seemed to me that Alice had something to do with this. She _always _had something to do with it.

"What are you guys going on about? And please tell me Tanya has nothing to do with this." I begged. Tanya was a…friend? More Carlisle's than mine. She had shown a liking for me, and I did not return the feelings. However, that did not stop Tanya from being overly friendly in her thoughts, and in presence.

"No, you're safe from Tanya, Alice just told us to use her name if we needed to make you see sense about Bella." Jasper told me. I frowned.

"What about Bella?"

"Alice has been telling us about her visions, the ones that are kind of clear." Emmett told me as he pushed me to sit back down on the log.

"And we wanna know why our little brother can get a girl, and not want her." I rolled my eyes.

"She's not my girl to get." I told them.

"That Dean guy? Please! Edward, you're better than that guy and you're a vamp! Best of both worlds, huh?" Emmett told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett, you just said so yourself, I am a vampire. She is a human. She has a boyfriend, it would never work. And stop watching so much Hannah Montana!" I added at his 'Best of both worlds' comment. Esme had gotten us the best T.V plan ever, as Emmett calls it. And I knew he had a thing for watching Hannah Montana when no one was around.

"Hey, I only watch that show for Jackson, and you know that!" he then rethought his words.

"Wait… that didn't come out right!" Jasper was laughing and sat down on the log beside me.

"Don't listen to our Gay brother, Edward." Jasper said.

"Look, Alice told us about how you can't make up your mind if you want to ask Bella out or not, and we thought we could offer you some 'Brother 101'" Jasper told me. I sighed.

"Guy's. I can't be with Bella." I told them.

"And why the hell not?" I sighed. _Here we go…_

"One thing is that she is human. And her blood is sweet. Then there is the whole thing with her having a boyfriend." I told them.

"So, that's all this is about?" I groaned.

"Fine, I'll just tell you everything!" I shaped at him.

"I cannot be with her because I am a soulless monster, and she is this beautiful, human girl who has so much ahead of her. I am made to be alone. I am damned to this life of darkness, never finding light, love, happiness, and peace. Nothing, I am not meant to live that kind of undead life. You have Rosalie, and you have Alice. Carlisle and Esme belong together and I belong nowhere. I am like that penny who is kept around with no need or use. I am nothing, and will only follow with dismay and sorrow. What good will go into finding anything other than disappointment? Nothing, nothing good will come from it. Come from me. No one can love something like that. Or someone and that someone is me." I told them. They both sat still, and then Emmett rolled his big head around to look right at me.

"Bullshit. That was the dumbest piece of shit I have ever heard! And if I didn't know it wouldn't do anything to you, I would beat you with a stick!" he yelled at me. I looked at him taken aback.

"Em-"

"No, let me talk. Edward, have you ever looked at someone and felt something feel alive again? Have you ever listened to someone speak, and feel like you're hearing music?" I shook my head.

"Have you ever thought that just by one look, one listen, one kiss, you could be in love?" I shook my head at Jasper.

"Have you ever felt the need to hold someone and never let them go? Even if you live forever that's still not long enough for you?" I shook my head.

"But you want to." I looked at Jasper and didn't answer.

"It's okay Edward; I can feel that you do."

"I bet you've felt some of those things lately. Haven't you?" Emmett questioned. I sighed.

"What do I do?" I whispered, my very meaning for anything in the hands of my brothers for this very moment.

"You go to school and you talk with her, you observe her, you get to know her." Jasper told me.

"And then bro." Emmett put his hand on my shoulder.

"You go and get your human."

* * *

As I walked into the school I felt lighter. I didn't know if it was that talk I had with my brothers, or if it was that Jasper was following behind me, and could be messing with my emotions, but either way, I felt the need to get through today, and then think about what I would have to do tomorrow. I didn't see Bella, and I was starting to get a little worried. She was not at lunch, either.

"Go to class, everything will be okay." Alice whispered to me as she, and the others got up from the table and moved onto their next classes of the day. I did as she had said, and went to biology. Bella wasn't still wasn't there. I took my seat, and tried to block out all the thoughts of the humans around me. Mr. Banner started class, and five minutes later, I heard a soft humming, and footsteps coming down the hall. Of course everyone else in the room was not aware of this. The soft humming came to a stop along with the footsteps, and the class room door was opened.

Mr. Banner stopped talking and narrowed his eyes at Bella.

"Miss Winchester, I thought we talked about this." she gave him a bright smile.

"I'm sorry Mr. Banner, but I was helping my family with something. You could call my brother if you'd like." she offered. _She sure is close to her brother._ I thought to myself.

"I'll count on that." Mr. Banner told her as he waved his hand toward our table.

"Take your seat." _And stop being late. _He added in his thoughts.

"And do not let it happen again." his voice was as hard as his thoughts.

"Somebody's having a bad day." Bella mumbled. I laughed quietly, and put my fist to my mouth, trying to cover my laugh with a cough.

"Hey," she whispered to me quietly, as she sat down. I straightened myself up, and looked at her.

"Hello." she looked at me with her green eyes and I tried to read her story through her eyes.

"Miss Winchester? I take it you have read pages 121-165?" Mr. Banner questioned. She looked away from me and sighed. I sapped my teeth together.

"Yes Mr. Banner." she replied.

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows at her. _This kid didn't do her homework. She can't even come to class on time. _His thoughts were rude.

"Yes Sir." Bella replied.

"And if I were to ask you what the fundamental difference between protozoan's and algae are you would be able to tell me?" I sighed.

"Yes Sir." He nodded.

"Please," he waved his hand.

"The basic difference between protozoan's and algae is the fact that protozoan's are heterotrophs while algae are photosynthetic autotrophs." he looked shocked once again. I smiled. He was expecting her to get the answer very wrong.

"Very well," He turned back around and Bella bit her lip.

"Is he always like this?" she asked me as I tapped my pencil on my note book, listening to the tapping, and trying to block out the thoughts.

"No, it's just you." I told her smiling. She looked down quickly.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, concerned. She looked back up and nodded.

"Yes, of course." she took out her book.

"Are you sure?" _I didn't know much about humans…_

"I'm fine Edward." was it wrong for me to say that I liked the sound of my name on her lips?

"Okay," I nodded. Bella then grabbed her pen and started crewing on the end. I had to look away from the sight. A little while later for me, and a long time for the humans, Mr. Banner called on Bella again. He was really starting to get on my bad side…

"Miss Winchester?" Bella sighed.

"Yes sir?"

"Can you answer the question?" she frowned.

"Sorry, what was the question?"

_I knew she didn't pay attention. _His thoughts were smug. He smirked.

"What are the four groups of protozoan's?"

"The sarcodines, the mastigophores, the ciliated and the sporozoans." his face went red, from embarrassment and anger. Anger that she knew the answer, embarrass that she may have shown him up in his own class room.

"Thank you Miss Winchester." she smiled.

"You're welcome." she then looked to the clock. _She did not want to be here_. I noted. The bell rang and I grabbed my things and got up.

"Okay everyone; I want a ten page report on protozoans. What do protozoan's eat? What is the basic morphology of a protozoan cell? All of these and more." Mr. Banner's thoughts were messy. He wasn't made to be a teacher, and only knew so much on each thing that he taught. He didn't care if what he taught was wrong, he just needed a paycheck to get by, and he was okay with that.

"Great." I heard Bella say.

"Do you not like protozoan cells?" I asked her amused. She looked at me and smiled.

"I don't really care. I just don't really get why he is so… in love with protozoan cells and whatnot." I nodded. _You wouldn't want to know, Bella._

"I think it's all he really knows," I told her smirking. She may not know, but I had just told her the truth. She nodded.

"Seems like it." she put her things away, and I stared at the ring on her right, hand. _A gift from Dean?_

"How was your weekend?" I chanced my thoughts. She shrugged.

"Same old same old," I nodded.

"How was yours?" I smiled. _For you do not want to know, sweet Bella._

"Confusing," that would be a safe word to use. She frowned.

"How so?" she didn't speak like a seventeen year old girl. And that confused me.

"It was just long." I told her.

"So, what are your plans this week?" she asked me carefully.

"I'm just going to hang out with my family." I answered her coolly.

"What, no hot dates?" she asked, jokily. I stopped and pulled my eyebrows together. _No, Bella. I do not have any dates. No one would want to go anywhere with me if they really knew me._

"No," I shook my head.

"No dates." I gave her the short story.

"That's okay, no hot dates for me either." she told me sighing as we started walking again. _Did her boyfriend not like to take her out?_

"Shouldn't you be going that way?" she asked, pointing back down the hallway. I grinned.

"Do you not want me walking with you?" I asked, with a smile.

"No, you can, I just don't know why you would."

"Why wouldn't I?" she shrugged.

"I don't know. You seem more like the keep-to-yourself kind of person." she told me. _Was_ _she really that observant?_

She was different, and she was so much in just one little human! She has me questioning my every movement, feeling things I don't even know. Who is she, and what does she hold over me?

"Maybe there wasn't anyone in this place worth knowing." I told her, looking at her long dark eyelashes, extended from her lovely green orbs, her full pink lips, were parted slightly.

"Until now," I whispered. A warm blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I'll see you later Bella. Have fun in gym." I told her as I walked to my next class. I sat down in my seat and followed her in the thoughts of the humans around her. I knew it was wrong, and yet, I still followed the thoughts into the girl's locker room. I looked into another's mind, and then found Charlotte.

"Bella," she called her name, and then I saw her. She had her shirt pulled half way over her well tone body, and I knew I should look away, but I couldn't.

"Hey, Charlotte," she smiled at her.

"Whoa," Charlotte's eyes went down the side of Bella's stomach, and landed on a tattoo on her hip-bone. I felt my eyebrows go up.

_Another tattoo? How many does she have? _I shouldn't want to know…

"Yes, it's a tattoo." Bella told her sighing.

"What-"

"-Is it?" Bella cut her off, and put her shirt on.

"Just something I saw a long time ago, I liked it, and so I got It." she told her. I had a feeling there was more to the story.

"It's kind of weird looking." Charlotte thought, and didn't think of _not _telling her just that.

"I've gotten that before." Bella smirked at her as she put her hair into a ponytail.

"Where were you today?" Charlotte asked her as they walked out of the locker room.

"I just got back from out of town,"

"What were you doing _out_ of town?" _good question Charlotte. _I thought to myself. Whenever I had to find Bella, I would look for Charlottes mind first.

"Just hanging out with the family," Bella told her like it was nothing.

_She's always with her family. I hope everything's okay… _Charlotte's thoughts were unsure. The coach told them to run some laps, and Bella looked almost happy. _She likes to run?_

I watched as she ran around the gym. While others were out of breath and tired, Bella looked like she could run fifty more. I got taken away from the gym as Mrs. Drew, laid a test sheet on my desk. When she left, I went back into Charlottes thoughts.

"I run a lot." I heard Bella tell her. Charlottes mind however, were on cashing her breath, and staring at the gym floor.

"Must help with those long as hell legs of yours," she told her, and then looked at her in time to see someone grabbed Bella's shoulder, and Bella grabbed onto them, and flip them over with ease. There was a squeal, and then a hiss of pain. When I saw who it was, I had to keep myself from laughing out loud.

"Shit, Mick, are you okay?" Bella asked him, warily.

"It's Mike! And what the hell did you do that for?" He yelled from the gym floor. His eyes shut tight.

_Oh my God, I can't believe I just got put on my ass by a girl! A hot girl at that!_

Mike Newton's thoughts were in plain.

"You shouldn't have just grabbed me without me knowing you were there." Bella told him. He got up and held onto his arm.

_She probably only did that so she can come over, and take care of me later, _

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, sorry." he said coldly.

_I just have to play my cards right… _he told himself.

"Did you want something?" Bella crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, if I did I don't remember now, thanks to you attacking me!"

_Yeah, that'll make her feel bad!_

"You'll survive." she told him. He walked off with one thought on his mind:

_What?_

"Just walk it off. You'll be okay!" Bella called after him.

"Damn girl," Charlotte laughed.

"Where did that come from?" Bella shook her head.

"He really shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"No, really, where did you learn that?" she smiled.

"Let's just say I had really good teachers growing up."

What was that suppose to mean? Why was everything she said, a Mystery?

How did she flip someone twice her size, without even trying?

Why did she have two very odd tattoos?

And most of all: why do I care? I was taking what Jasper and Emmett said too seriously. I needed to speak with Carlisle, he could help me.

"Has anyone seen Emmett?" Rosalie asked us as we walked to the Volvo.

"He said he was going to the gym." Jasper told us. I turned, and walked as fast as I could in a human paste. What was he doing? If he so much as told her anything about what I may or may not feel, I will burn him.

"-My little brother talks about you." I heard him whispered. I then saw them standing right outside the gym.

"Huh?" Bella looked at him confused, and I walked even faster.

"My brother, Edward, I think he likes you." he told her.

_Emmett is dead. I'm sorry, Rosalie, you are now without mate._

"Emmett!" I called out to him

_Oh, Edward, you're just in time. I already broke the ice!_

"Yo bro!" Emmett smiled at me. I glared at him, and then turned to Bella.

"Hello, Bella. I hope Emmett wasn't bothering you too much."

"You're dead." I whispered to him.

"No, he wasn't. We were just talking." Bella told me smiling. Emmett nodded and put his arm over my shoulder.

_See? She likes me!_

"Yeah Eddie, we were just talking, loosen up some." he shook me, and I felt like I was going to kill him right now.

"It's Edward, Emmett. Ed-Ward." I told him slowly.

"Eddie, Ed-Ward same thing,"

"I swear I am going to hurt you, Emmett." I told him at vampire speed.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Bella, but we must be going now." I told Bella softly, and watched as her eyes turned lighter.

"Aw, man, we just got here!"

"Now, Emmett." I told him quietly, grabbing onto his arm, and giving it a tight squeeze.

"Why yes, we _must _be going now." Emmett grinned.

"I'll see you later Bella!" Emmett said loudly, as I turned us to walk away.

_Oh, man, I almost forgot!_

"Oh, Bella! I saw what happened in gym. You go girl!" he waved his fist in the air at me. Bella laughed, and I grabbed at his arm tighter.

"What the hell, Emmett? Why? Why did you tell her I like her, when I don't?" he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, let me go, and you like her. You just don't know it yet." I thought about that the whole ride home. Once we all got out of the car, I spoke slowly.

"Emmett?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I'm giving you ten seconds. Use them wisely."

"Damn Eddie, your girl likes classic rock." Emmett told me, as he watched Bella and her friends talk about the music on her Ipod.

"Yeah, I mean, she likes Bubby Holly. That's all it takes for me." Jasper told me. I sighed.

"Do you want a repeat of last night, Emmett?" I glared at him. He shook his big head, and looked away. I chuckled darkly on the inside.

Bella's phone became to ring and Rosalie's lips almost smiled.

"I like that song." she mumbled to herself.

_Something's off about her. But so far, she's okay. _I got out of Rosalie's thoughts and looked at Bella.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Violet asked her, she nodded.

"Hello?"

"_Bella?" _it was a mans voice.

"Yeah…"

"_It's Jerry Panowski," _Bella frowned

"_You and Dean helped me out a few years back." _Bella's eyes lit up, and she got up from the table.

"Oh, yeah, over in Champion Pennsylvania, there's no trouble, is there?" Bella asked.

_Trouble? What does she mean Trouble?_

"_Um, No, no, Thank God no." _the guy on the phone laughed.

"Oh, well, what can I do for you Jerry?" she leaned on the wall on the far right of the lunch room.

"_It's something else." _She pushed off the wall, her eyes looking at everything and nothing.

"_And I think it could be a lot worst."_

"What is it?" Bella's eyes were hard.

"_Can we talk in person?" _the man on the phone questioned.

_Who is that guy? -Alice._

"Um, I can't really do anything right now, I'm at school." Bella told him, laughing lightly.

"_Oh, is that right?" _she grinned.

"How many guys does she know?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, it was about time. Look, why don't I give you Dean's number, and you can talk to him about it?" and were back to Dean… how do they know this man? And what did he want from them?

"_Yeah, that would be great. Thank you." _Bella gave him a cell phone number, and I saw Alice looking at the numbers in her mind. She was remembering them. I don't know why she would want them.

"_Thank you so much Bella, really, I didn't know if you would remember Me." _she laughed.

"I remember a lot of things. So, just give Dean a call, and we'll see what we can do for you. If it's anything, Dean will want to check it out, so I'll probably be seeing you soon."

"Bella's leaving again?" Alice exclaimed sadly.

"She's everywhere." Rosalie told us.

"_You don't know how much that puts me to rest."_

"Okay, it was nice talking to you again."

"_You too Bella, thanks again."_

"It's nothing. Take care Jerry." I told him.

"_You too," _Bella and 'Jerry' hanged up, and Bella sighed, closing her eyes. She then made another call.

"_Bella? Is everything-?"_

"I'm cool Dean, everything's okay. I was just calling to tell you that your phones going to ring any minute, and it's not going to be me." Bella told Dean.

"I'm getting sick of this guy." Emmett said. I nodded my head.

"_Are you trying your hand at being psychic again?" _Bella sighed.

"I was seven, Dean. Seven." He laughed. _So he's known her that long? _I thought to myself.

"_Whatever. So, who's it gonna be?"_

"Jerry Panowski." It was quiet.

"Maybe he died?" Emmett mumbled.

"_Champion Pennsylvania, the pol-"_

"Yeah, that's the one. Very good Dean! Do you want a cookie?" Bella joked.

"Oh, never mind. He's still alive." Emmett sighed.

"_Very funny hell-bells and you know I would." _Bella rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Anyway, he says something is freaking him out. Not that he doesn't get freaked out easily, but whatever, you get it."

"_Hum, I'll get Sam to check it out-" _he broke off, and then came back on the phone.

"_That'll be him. I'll see you when I see you." _

"You mean at 4:15?"

"_If I remember," _Bella smiled.

"Yeah, I love you too." I felt my chest feel tight, and Jasper looked at me. I shook my head, and had to put my hand to my chest for a moment. _What was that? _Nothing inside my dead body has felt, in 90 years. And I think that may have chanced a moment ago.

"_Bye Izzy."_

"Bye," Bella hanged up her phone, and walked back to her table.

"Who was it?" Violet asked.

"No one, just an old friend," Bella then looked over at our table and stared at us.

"What?" she mouthed at me.

"Edward, do something!" Alice hissed at me. I blinked a few times, and then smiled.

"Yeah, Edward, that'll do." Alice gigged.

"Edward Cullen just smiled at you." Violet giggled into Bella's ear. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes Violet, I am aware of that." she giggled again.

"Do you think he's cute?" all my siblings were now watching them. I felt my eyes widen and looked at Bella as she looked at Violet in shock.

"What?" she asked, without much voice.

"I said, do you think he's cute?" the bell rang and Bella jumped up out of her seat.

"Come on, we don't wanna be late." Bella told her. Bella never answered the question.

"I knew it!" Violet and Alice said at the same time. I felt a smile on my face.

_Take that, Dean… just Dean._

"-And that's all for today." Mr. Banner told us, his thoughts were bored.

"Thank God!" Bella exclaimed to the class.

"Something wrong Miss Winchester?" Mr. Banner raised his eyebrows at her.

"No Sir. I was just saying how we all should thank God that we have someone as great as you teaching us." Bella told him, smiling. He blinked a few times and then turned away.

_She is one weird girl. _His thoughts were confused.

"I'll see you later Bella!" her friend called out to her. I remembered Alice's voice, telling me to talk to her.

"You don't seem to have a hard time making friends." I told her calmly.

"Naw, I think it's just a small town like this, it doesn't really get new comers." Bella put her backpack onto her shoulder and I had a weird feeling of wanting to carry it for her.

"Maybe," I smiled at her.

"What about you? You don't seem to hang around with anyone but your family much." I half frowned. So she's noticed?

"A lot of talk goes around because, not everyone get's my family." I told her. I was sure she had heard about the Cullen freaks, and what were all together.

"What do you mean?" Bella's voice was small, and confused.

"No one get's how we can live together, and be _together. _Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie, that is." I told her slowly.

"Oh," she nodded. I then felt the need to explain.

"We're not related." I told her quickly.

"Yeah, I heard. Don't worry; I don't think it's that weird. I mean, you're not related, so it's not really incest, or something." so she's asked, about me, and my family? I said just that to her, and she blushed.

"No, not really, I mean, I just thought if I'm going to seat beside you in bio for sometime, then I should at least know the basics." she waved it away, the blush going out of her cheeks.

"I would rather you come to me if you would like to know something." I told her smiling.

"What makes you think I would want to know about you?" we came to a stop outside of the gym and I looked at her.

_Now or never,_

"Because, I would like to get to know you Bella," I told her softly. She looked down and I took this time to back up, and walk away. I wanted to give her time. I wanted her to _want_ to know me.

"Well, do you-" I heard her started, and then stop.

"You, Edward Cullen, are a weird, weird boy." she mumbled. I felt a smile on my face as I walked down the hall.

"Edward, do you think you could drive a little faster?" Alice asked me as I drove us home from school.

"I'm already going 85mph" she sighed.

"What's the rush?" I asked, looking at her from the mirror.

"Nothing, there's just this sale going on in Port Angeles, and I need to leave as soon as we get home." pictures of 100's of shoes popped into my mind and I groaned.

"Don't you have enough shoes?" she grasped at me.

"No! There's no such thing, as having too many shoes!" I shook my head at her. She had enough shoes to least ten life times. I had to give it to Jasper; he sure knows how to put up with the Pixie.

"Okay," I mumbled. As we drove home.

"Okay."

I went for a quick run once we got home to clear my head. It didn't work. Everywhere I ran, I saw pictures of Bella. It was so confusing! She was human, yet, she was in my every thought. I sighed, running my heads through my hair and running back home. I saw Rosalie standing on the steeps, her thoughts too messed up for me to hear clearly.

"What's wrong, Rose?" she groaned.

"Emmett." I nodded.

"That's a starter. Where is everyone?" she glared.

"I don't know what they're doing, but I sure know where they are. And we're going too. Get your keys Eddie. We're going for a ride."

"I'm really sorry, Edward," Alice told me again. I sighed. I shouldn't have been so hard on her. Her heart was in the right place.

"I know you are, Alice." I smiled softly.

_It's not a real Smile. _Alice said to herself in her thoughts. She knew me too well.

"If you'll excuse me, I must speak to Carlisle." I bowed my head to her and ran into the house. I ran up two floors and stopped and knocked on a wooden door.

"Come in." I heard Carlisle's voice call to me. I knew he knew it was me from his thoughts; however he kept his head down, reading his book. He sat behind his desk in his office, some of the most important things he has collected over the years, were in here.

"May I speak with you, Carlisle?" he put his book aside when he heard the distress in my voice.

"Of course, Edward." he waved his pale hand to the open chair across from his.

_Please sit._

He added in his thoughts.

"What can I do for you, Son?" I sighed.

"I do not know, Carlisle," His curiosity was raging.

"What seems to be troubling you?"

"It's a human." his thoughts when from calm to worried in a second, but he was able to keep his cool.

"Did you, Edward, did you break the diet?" I shook my head.

"No, of course not," I looked at him. He nodded.

_Yes, your eyes. I should have known. Forgive me. _

"Nothing to forgive, Carlisle," I told him, as I rubbed my hand on his velvet chair.

"What about this Human? Did they find out what we are?" I shook my head.

"No,"

"Did you hurt them?"

"No,"

"Does this human, have a name?" I smiled softly.

"Bella,"

_Beautiful,_

He listed the name's meaning in everyway he could.

"Tell me son, what does Bella, do that is troubling you?" I sighed.

"I don't know how to put this Carlisle, she's… she is everything." I told him confused.

_I'm sorry, Edward, I'm not quite following you._

"That's what I mean!" I pulled at my hair.

"It's like she was made to confuse me. Some demon made to have me questioned myself, and all that I have come to know theses 100 years." he frowned.

"Maybe it will help to start at the beginning?" I sighed, and told him everything that has happened since Isabella Winchester, came to forks.

He nodded, and listened, and didn't once intruded on my talking to myself.

"-I don't know what to do, Carlisle. It's as if my heart hasn't beat in 90 years, and now it tries to start whenever I am with her." I looked up into the eyes of my creator, my life long companion, my father. He

Sighed, and pushed himself off of his seat.

"And this girl has a…boyfriend?" I nodded.

"And she loves him?" I nodded again.

"I'm quite sure she does." I told him sadly. He chuckled.

"It seems you are in a bit of a mess." I groaned.

"Carlisle, you are my only hope. Tell me what to do. Tell me how I can stop feeling the way I feel." I begged him deeply. He chuckled again.

"I am sorry, Edward, but there is no stopping this." he pointed toward my dead heart.

"Rather it beat's it or is still, it can love." I looked up into his golden eyes.

"Love?" I questioned. He smiled.

"You will soon know." he placed his hand onto my shoulder, much the way Emmett had.

"Edward, my son, you are about to go through a rough time. A hard time, it will not be easy; it will keep you second guessing yourself. It will make you blind to anything and everything. It will make you feel as if you are flying and falling both at the same time! The only way to get off of the ride is to listen to your heart." I looked at him with a new understanding and sighed.

"Thank you, Carlisle," he smiled.

"Just remember, son, it's easy to fall, you just need to make sure that your special someone, is there to catch you."

I got to class late, thanks to Emmett, and Alice. As I walked into the class room, I slowly moved around the lab table and looked at the drawing Bella was working on, as she hummed quietly to herself, the song "American Pie" the drawing was…weird. It was done very nicely; however, I did not know what it was. It had pentagrams with flames surrounding it, and stars, and all of theses signs I had never seen in all my years. I listened in as Bella and Violet spoke of siblings and parties.

"Did you invite him to your party?" Bella asked Violet, about a boy named Danny Scott

"I can't." _I just can't, I can't! _She cried in her thoughts. I felt for the girl. She liked this boy and she wouldn't do anything about it.

"Do you want me to invite him?" Bella asked her sweetly.

"You would do that for me?"

"I told you I would talk to him, why not invite him?"

"What if he says no?"

"Then he's a dick, and you don't need someone like that." Bella sure had a mouth on her.

"I mean, he came to my last party, but I didn't talk to him. Just tell him it's at my house, on Friday, at 8:30." Violet told her.

Bella did as she said, and invited him to Violet Moore's seventeen birthday party.

"Really, and he totally likes you." Bella told Violet.

"He does not." Violet was jumping on the inside. I felt like banging my head into my desk when Violet thought of what would happened if she and Danny Scott were to kiss.

"I can read him and he does. Look, he likes you, but he's not going to make the first move, he may be outgoing or something, but he's one of those sly quiet ones when it comes to girls." Bella told her.

_Wow, Bella's so smart when it comes to this kind of stuff. _Violet's thoughts were of how Bella could know so much.

"Wow, you know a lot about guys." Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"Helps with things, I guess." Violet then beamed.

"You really think he likes me?" I sighed.

"Look behind you, is he staring?" she looked over her shoulder then looked back to Bella. This whole time I had been looking through Violet's eyes, and she was a very nice girl. She just talked way too much, and got way too excited.

"How did you know that?" she asked with wide eyes.

"The same way I know that Mick Newton is glaring over here and the girl three tables over just put her gum under her table, and Mr. Banner is going to walk in here in ten seconds." it amused me how she could call Mike, Mick. I guess it is better…

"You're psychic?" Violet took a guess on Bella. Bella laughed.

"No, I just pay attention."

"Okay class, everyone take your seats." Mr. Banner told us as he put his new paper on his deck. Violet's thoughts went wild.

"How did you…?" Bella tapped the side of her head, and smiled.

"Everyone hand in your report on protozoan cells please." Mr. Banner told everyone. I handed him mine, and he stopped to get Bella's as well.

"Miss Winchester, glad you're on time." he told her dryly.

"Thought I'd try something new," she replied.

"Kids," he mumbled.

"I swear, he hates me," Bella whispered.

"No, he just doesn't like that you might know more then him." I told her. I couldn't stand to see her so sad.

"Do I look like I know more then him?" she asked, I grinned. _Yes, Bella, You know lots more then him._

"Yes, you look very smart." I went with the latter.

"Ha, ha very funny," I looked at her confused. Oh, how I wished I could read her mind!

"You don't have to tell me what I want to hear, I'm not better then anyone else here." she told me.

_I'm sure you are, Bella._

"I never said you were. I just said that you look very smart to me." I told her softly.

"Thanks," I nodded.

"Miss Winchester?"

"Yes, Mr. Banner?" he held up Bella's report.

_What the hell is this? -Mr. Banner._

"What is this all over your report?" Bella sighed.

"Yeah, about that… you see…. my brother was working on his car, and when he came inside, he saw it laying on the table and picked it up with oil on his hands, so it has some smears." Bella told him innocently.

_Unbelievable. _Mr. Banner thought her a liar.

"Miss Winchester…"

"I'm really sorry, and I'll rewrite it if I must. I just didn't think it was that big a deal." He sighed.

"That won't be necessary, but take better care of it next time."

20 minutes later, I looked down and saw a piece of paper with blue link on it.

"**Hi," **I looked at it and smiled. _So she liked to pass notes?_

"_Hi," _I wrote back.

"**How's it going?" **I chuckled.

"_What are you doing?" _I asked her.

"**Talking to you silly Edward." **She was a silly girl.

"_I can see that Bella. I just meant, why are we writing notes?"_

"**Because, it's fun! You know, like that feeling you get when you do something you're not supposed too?" **I shook my head. _Yes Bella, I get that feeling every time I am with you._

"_Do you not follow the rules?"_

"**Why follow the rules when you can make your own?" **she liked to break the rules… I didn't know if I liked that, or if it was dangerous. I looked at her and she shrugged.

"Miss Winchester?" I groaned, inwardly. Couldn't he leave her alone?

"Yes Mr. Banner?"

_Her and Cullen passing notes?_

"Do you have something you would like to share with the class?" she smirked, and grabbed our notes.

"My notes?" I looked at her with wide eyes. _What was she doing?_

"What are theses notes about?" Mr. Banner questioned.

"Your lovely class Mr. Banner, I just thought I would take down some notes and read them back later. Would you like to hear one?" she questioned happily, with a smile.

_Maybe they are just notes…_

"No thank you Miss Winchester." He waved his hand.

"As you were," I nodded and looked back down.

"_You are very charming." _I wrote to her.

"**I try." **she grinned.

_What is she doing? She's up to something… _Mr. Banners thoughts were as confused about her as mind were.

"_He is very confused." _I told her.

"**I'm good at doing that to people." **I smirked. _I am one of those people. _The bell rang, and Bella jumped. I let a laugh get through my teeth.

"Something funny?" I shook my head. She was too much.

"No, but you are very interesting." I told her with a grin.

"How so?"

"You make biology a lot less boring." I told her smiling.

"Glad I could help." We walked out of the room and she looked at me.

"You know what?" her voice was low, and her eyes were dark.

"What?" I questioned, quietly.

"You make biology a lot less sucky too." she told me smirking. I smiled. So she enjoys my company as much as I enjoy hers?

"Bella!" I turned around and looked at Violet.

"Next Friday, do you want a ride to my place?" Bella shook her head.

"No thanks, I'll just get my brother to drop me off on our way back." she nodded.

"Oh, okay." she then looked to me.

_Should I, or shouldn't I? Oh, well…_

"Oh, I'm sorry; would you like to come to my party? I know it's not really you're scene." she told me quietly. She was scared of me. She was scared of my family. But she wasn't rude. She wouldn't want someone getting invited to a party in front of her and her not getting asked to go. So she did what she thought was the right thing, and invited me.

"Yeah, it should be fun; I hear she goes all out." Bella told me, smirking at Violet.

"Umm," I couldn't go, too many humans, too many thoughts on things I do not want to hear. High school teenagers falling on top of themselves,

"Come on, I'm sure it'll be fun, and I'll be there." Bella told me. I grinned.

"He'll love to go!" I looked behind me and saw Alice, and Jasper.

_Sorry, Ed, she saw this, a long time ago. _Jasper told me. I gave a small nod.

"You'll go, won't you Edward?" I sighed.

"I hate you Alice." I whispered quickly.

"When is it?"

"Friday, 8:00 at Violets," Bella told me.

"He'll be there!" Alice said excitedly.

_You're going to a party, Edward! _I wanted to roll my eyes at her thoughts.

"And you would like to go too, wouldn't you Alice?" I smirked at her. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"I, Umm,"

"Come on, Ali." I whispered to her.

"You can come if you want. The more the merrier!" Violet told her, smiling. Alice's eyes glaze over for a moment, and she then smiled. _What did she see this time?_

"Thank you! We would love to go to your party!" Violet squealed happily.

"Great! You can bring your family! I'm going to go find Mary, see you then!" Violet ran off.

"She's nice." Alice said aloud. Bella nodded.

"Yes, she is. How are you doing today Alice?" she smiled,

"I'm doing great! Have you met my boyfriend, Jasper?" she questioned, as she grabbed onto Jasper's arm, and pulled him in front of her. Bella shook her head.

"No, I haven't, but I think we have Spanish together, right?"

_I sit way behind her. _Jasper told me in his thoughts. He tried to give her waves of calm, and he then frowned.

_I can't give her emotions… _I looked at him shocked.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you, Bella." he told her.

"You too, I would love to stay and talk, but I have to get to gym. So I guess I'll see you at the party." I looked at her confused.

"You're not coming to school until Friday?" she sighed.

"I'm going out of town until Friday. I'll be back before the party."

"Oh, where are you going?" Alice asked, confused, and frustrated.

"Visiting a family friend," Bella said shortly.

_There's more to it. _Jasper thought.

"Okay, well, I hope you have fun!" Bella smiled at us.

"Thanks see you later guys, it was nice meeting you Jasper."

"You too," Jasper replied to himself.

"You're right, Alice. She smells like nothing, and I can feel her emotions, but I cannot do anything to them! She is so…weird?" I growled at him.

"You know what I mean." he put his hands out. I nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out." Alice told us, I nodded again,

"I know. And I'm not going to stop until we do."

"Good. Now, turn around, and give me a piggy back ride." Bella told Dean, as we watched her from behind the Volvo.

"She's like a big kid." Rosalie said.

"I like her." said, Emmett. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"That's because you're a big kid too, Em." Emmett looked confused.

"I am?" we didn't pay him any mind.

"Are you for real?" He asked her.

"Oh yeah." he laughed.

"Bella, you're not five anymore."

"He's known her a long time." Alice mumbled.

"I know," I agreed.

"So?" he shook his head smiling.

"Never say I don't love you." I closed my eyes. _So he loved her as well?_

He turned around and kneeled down so Bella could get on his back.

"Hop on." she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. I growled, and Jasper sent me calming waves.

"I'm getting too old for this." he told Bella, smiling.

"Move your ass." she pushed his head to the side.

"Stop that." she laughed some more.

"What are they feeling?" I asked Jasper.

"Edward-"

"-What are they feeling?" he sighed.

"Love," I looked away.

"See, Isn't this fun? Just like old times." I heard her ask him.

"Let's go," I told my family.

"Just wait a minute!" Alice told me.

"Sammy's really sorry." Dean told Bella. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"He thinks he's looking out for you." she rolled her eyes again.

"He can't keep me from going Dean. I have a right to go." he nodded.

"I know you do. And I told him that." she pushed her full pink lips.

"But you don't want me to go either?" he sighed.

"It's not like that, Baby girl." again with the nicknames…

"I thought you were on my side!" she exclaimed.

"Do you not want me with you?" she asked sadly. Her face was heartbreaking.

"Izzy, not that face." he told her.

"Don't you love me anymore?" she pouted.

"I do! I just, you have school." he told her lamely.

"Since when have you ever cared?"

"Since Sam got on my ass about it." she smirked at him.

"You do know you're older right? I mean, he may be taller, but you could totally take him!" he smirked.

"I know that. I just don't feel like beating the shit out of him." she laughed some. _Why would she let him hurt her own brother?_

"So full of yourself," she shook her head.

"Now, we're gonna go home, and you're going to tell Sam that I'm going, and that's that. Okay? I mean, I'd only miss a few days of this hell."

"Bella,"

"Dean."

"Fine,"

"Yay!" she jumped up and kissed him on his cheek. I couldn't watch anymore.

"Let's go!" she yelled at the same time I did.

"Edward, don't get all moony." I growled at Jasper.

"Can we get something to eat? I'm hungry." I heard Bella asked Dean.

"What'ca feel like?"

"Pie,"

"Pie it is."

"Hey, Eddie, she likes Pie! You can bring her some!" I glared at Emmett.

"Get in the car." he did as I said, and we were on our way home.

"I just don't get it, Edward." Jasper told me, suddenly.

"What?" I asked, in a bored tone.

"Bella and Dean," I pushed my lips.

"I don't care, Jasper." I told him. He sighed.

"I know, but their feelings… the love, it's just pure love." I glared at no one.

"And you're telling me this, why?"

"That's just it. It's pure love, there's no romance in It." everyone looked at him confused.

"What do you mean Jazz? Are you sure?" Alice questioned. He nodded.

"Yes, it's like she feels the same way for her brother, and that would be just wrong if it's like that."

"I think the girl's weird, but I don't think she's _with _her brother." Rosalie said.

"So, what, she doesn't really love this Dean guy? Edward has a shot?" Emmett asked.

"Stop it, Emmett. Who said I even wanted a shot?" he laughed.

"Shut up Edward. We all know you like her." I rolled my eyes, and pulled into the driveway. Everyone went into the house. All but one,

"It's not romantic, Edward. If you want her, fight," With that, Jasper ran into the house.

"Edward, come here!" I heard the voice of Emmett calling me.

"Stop yelling Emmett. And what do you want?" I asked, still not moving from my place sitting at the piano.

"Esme want's you," I got up from the piano, and followed her thoughts to the art room on the second floor. She heard me coming, but I knocked on the door anyway.

"Come in, Edward." I opened the door, and saw her painting a picture of the sea. Esme loved to paint. When you have the rest of forever, you learn to get hobbies.

"You wanted to see me?" she smiled at me and tried to keep her thoughts to herself. I looked at the art supplies' on the tables in the room, and saw the blood red paint of the walls.

"Yes, Edward. I see you were playing again?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"It sounded lovely." she told me smiling happily.

_Why do you not play anymore? _She questioned in her thoughts.

"The music never seems to come to me, Esme." I told her, picking up a paint brush, and lightly, as to not crush it, pushed the brush's back from my thumb.

"Well, it has today, any idea why?" I sighed.

"No, not really," I looked back up at her to see her frowning widely.

"I think you do." she called me out. I looked at her with surprise.

"Esme, please, not you too." I begged of her. She looked at me concerned.

_Edward, I'm just worried about you. You're my son, is it too much of me to ask for you to be happy?_

"I am, Esme. I am happy, here, with all of you." I replied to her thoughts. Esme was in every sense of the word…my mother. When I felt pain, any kind of pain, she felt it as well. I was older then her in one sense, and she, older then me, in another. It truly pained her to see me alone for all theses years. And it pained her even more to see that I may have a chance at something new, and I didn't want anything to do with it.

"Edward, I just don't want you to be alone anymore." she took my hands into her own. I wasn't one for being touched, and Esme knew this. It pained her as much as a slap to her face, when I wouldn't hug her, or allow her to touch me. I didn't want to hurt Esme. I didn't. I just wasn't comfortable with being touched. I didn't pull away with fear of hurting her farter then I have before. She pulled me to the small sofa that sat in the corner of the room, and we sat down.

"Is this girl, Bella, is she a lovely girl?" I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" she smiled.

_Is she lovely? Does she make you smile? Questioned yourself? Laugh?_

I looked down.

"Yes." I whispered, admitting it to myself as much as I was my mother.

"What is she like? Will you tell me about her?" I sighed.

"She's… she's like an Angel, Esme." I smiled softly.

"She's like no other human that I have ever met before. She is kind, caring; she keeps surprising me, Esme. I do not know much about her, having only spoken to her a few times; however she seems beyond her years of seventeen, and she's beautiful." I told her as I thought back to Bella.

"She has eyes that blazed like emeralds in sunlight, or Green hydrangea,

After a storm, she looks at you, and it's like she can see through you, and everything you are. She doesn't judge, and she doesn't seem afraid of me!" I said in amazement.

"She likes classic rock music, and is almost always humming a Beatles song. She likes to quote anything and everything, and she's very sweet. Her small is like the sweetest sent on earth. But I could never hurt her." _it would hurt me to hurt her. _I added in my thoughts.

"She sounds wonderful! Oh, Edward! The way you speak of her!"

"But she already has a boyfriend." I mumbled.

"So I hear. Emmett used all of the paper in your father's office, trying to come up with ways that would keep them apart without, having to kill the young man." She looked so putout at the thought of Emmett hurting someone. She was so very caring and she thought us of her own. She didn't want Emmett doing wrong.

"Where is, Carlisle?" She sighed.

"He's working late at the hospital." I could tell that while Esme love that Carlisle could do what he did and help people, she still missed him dearly.

"I'm sure he'll be home soon." I told her smoothly. She sighed.

"I hope so. Back to you, how do you feel when you are with her?" I sighed. Would I really tell Esme my confused thoughts on her?

"I feel… I feel almost like I'm human. She makes me feel human, Esme. She doesn't have to say a word, she just smiles or laughs, and I feel better. Esme, however I doubt she feels the same." I told her.

"And how is that, Edward?"

"It's almost like I'm falling and flying at the same time." I spoke the words that Carlisle had said I would feel.

"Oh, Edward, I think it's just so lovely, the way you speak of her! You will find happiness Edward. And I hope it is in Bella. Maybe someday soon, I will get to meet this lovely girl." Esme went back to her painting, and I walked over to the door.

"Oh, Esme?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"About, before… how do I speak of her?" she smiled, softly.

"You speak, Edward, you speak as a man falling in love."

***************Not As It Seems**********************

* * *

**(A/N/ if you would like to read on what happened, and where Edward and Rosalie went to get Emmett Jasper and Alice, just got to my profit and go check it out! It's a one-shot called Missile-vamps! If you still don't want to check it out, maybe this will help, one word: Alice.**

**There's chapter 11! My longest yet! I really hope you liked it. I worked super hard on it, and it would kill me if you didn't like it! Huge thanks as always to those who read, favorite and alerted. And of course some extra love to those who reviewed! I love you all. So please review this chapter! It could be long or short. (But I really love, love, love long reviews! They keep me writing!)**

**About me 1. I pretty much only write at night. Which is why I have a lot of typos!**

**About me 2. Music is like, my life! I cannot live without my Ipod, and I have about 317 albums!**

**About me 3. I once stayed up for 52 hours without sleep. I think it was that long, I could be wrong.**

**Tell me about yourself!**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Liar (It Takes One To Know One) -Taking Back Sunday**

**So Beautiful -Pete Murray**

**Don't Trust Me -30H3**

**Hard to Beat -Hard-Fi**

**Real World -The All-American Rejects**

**Who Am I Fooling -Alexz Johnson**

**Weird World -Backstreet Boys**

**Skip along -Lenka**

**Please review!**


	12. Snakes On A Plane

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait, thank you to everyone who has reviewed! And for those of you who either was signed out or don't have a fan fiction, thanks to:**

**Gatona -glad you like it!**

**Person (who later left their name as kaylyn, -thank you so much! I updated as asked!**

**Shay -AW! Thank you so much!**

**Olivia -I'm so glad you like it! And that means a lot to me! It really does!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys rock! And this chapter is for you!**

**I do not own Supernatural or Twilight. However, I do own my eyeballs and they are always looking at something of Supernatural or Twilight!**

**P.S thanks to Dark-Supernatural-Angel for helping me out with some ideas, and telling me if anything sucked! Lol. Don't forget to review, and on with the story!**

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

"Sammy? If A, B and C are distinct positive integers such that a-b-c = 16, then the largest possible value of (a^b – b^c + c^a) is…?" I asked Sammy, totally confused. We were on our way to Champion Pennsylvania, and I was trying to fit in homework, with hunting. Not the easiest thing to do in a moving car.

"249," he told me without much thought. It was good to have Sammy around. It meant I would never get an F when I didn't know the answer to something. He was, after all, the smart one. Sam was the smart one, Dean, was the smart-ass, and I was whatever you could come up with when you add the two, together. As Dean likes to call me: Hell Bells,

"Thanks." I told him, gratefully.

"How's it going?" he asked, as he closed, and put his lap top away. I sighed.

"Okay I guess. Math sucks." he chuckled.

"Math wasn't my best, either."

"Sammy, you just answered that bitch of a question in less then five seconds." I pointed out. He shook his head.

"Not my best." I rolled my eyes. _The boy didn't know how to take being anything but the best._

"Yeah, I'm here too, you know." Dean said. Dean just couldn't be out of the spotlight for a minute.

"Oh, how could I ever forget about you, big brother?" he smirked.

"Just saying," I shook my head, smiling.

*********

"Dean, I'm thirsty." I told him, in a bored tone.

"Too bad," I groaned.

"You'll let me die of dehydration?" I qustioned, dramatically.

"Yeah, any last wishes?" I glared.

"Dean…"

"Fine." he sighed and I smiled.

*********

"Dean, I'm hungry." I told Dean as I laid with my hands over my face in the backseat. It had been a few hours since he had last stopped to get me something to drink, and I had gotten hungry. Being in a car for a long time seemed to do that to me. It's been a long drive and I was bored. I had finished most all of my homework, and I couldn't sleep anymore.

"Bella, I just got you a drink." he said with the frustration clear in his voice.

"That was hours ago. So now I'm hungry!" I told him loudly. I learned from an early age, that Dean Winchester hated being yelled at, or told what to do. But if I yelled loud enough, he would give in.

"And you didn't think to tell me that when I was getting you a drink?" I shook my head, my hair falling into my eyes.

"I wasn't hungry then." he sighed.

"Izzy, you're killing me here. Just wait 'till we get there and I'll get you something. Okay?" I groaned.

"Sammy…" he chuckled.

"He has the wheel, Bell." I huffed.

"Thanks for the help, Sam." I then looked at the back of Dean's head.

"Fine, But it'll be you're fault, if I die of hunger." I told him. I saw him smirk.

"I remember someone once telling me you can go eighteen, or more days before starveling to death." I rolled my eyes. _Using my own words against me,_

"I hate you."

"Love you, too."

************

"Dean,"

"What now?!" he yelled at me. I pouted at him. _Mistreat me, why doesn't he? _

"I haven't said anything in an hour. I was just checking my voice." I said, mildly.

"You are so weird." I hit the back of his head with my palm.

"Don't hit the driver!" he yelled at me. I laughed.

"Whatever. Are we there yet? And I'm still hungry!" I groaned. He chuckled. _Evil brother,_

"How can a girl as small as you eat so much?" I pouted.

"I'm not small, you guys are just tall. And besides, I don't eat that much." I mumbled.

"Hell Bells, you eat almost as much as I do! And besides, Sammy's the tall freak."

"Hey!" Sam yelled at us. It was true, Sam was tall, but I wouldn't call him a freak. Well, maybe just freakishly tall.

"Oh, stop it Sammy, you know you are." I laughed at him.

"Not my fault." he mumbled.

"I'm hungry!" I told him.

"Damn Izzy, just wait. You don't see me acting like that when I'm hungry." I rolled my eyes. _Yeah, I don't see him acting like that, because he bits my head off when he's hungry._

"You're worst, Dean." Sam told him.

"Thank you." I smiled at Sammy.

"Am not, and we're almost there, hold you're shit in place." I rolled my eyes.

"You're a bitch, Dean." he smirked.

"Learned from the best," I glared; _he did not, just call me a bitch._

********

"Oh, that hit the spot." I told Sam and Dean as we left the dinner we had stopped at. We were in Champion Pennsylvania, by now, and Dean had decided he liked me better alive then dead, so he got me something to eat. Sam rolled his eyes.

"You had like, three bites, Bell." I shrugged.

"Thanks to Dean making me wait so long, I wasn't hungry anymore." I waved it away and Dean shook his head.

"Unbelievable." he mumbled.

"Hey, can we get some smoothies?" I asked happily, as I looked across the street to the small smoothies place.

"No. Hell no," I pouted.

"Way to treat your only sister." he turned around and glared at me. I was surprised by the annoyance in his dark green eyes.

"Bella, I put up with you talking in your sleep about Jesse McCartney, and how he could cut his 'Beautiful blonde hair' for an hour, I didn't say anything when you kept kicking the back of my chair, you hit me while I was driving! I got you a drink, I got you food, which you didn't even really eat, and now you want smoothies? I think I've been a damn good brother today, and I've done everything you've asked, so no, Bella. I'm not getting you a damn smoothie!" I looked at him with wide eyes.

"I talked about Jesse McCartney?" his eyes looked even madder.

"That's all you care about? Bella, you put me through hell today, so just get in the car, and forget the damn smoothie." he walked off and left me staring after him.

"Wow." Sammy whispered.

"Sammy?" I questioned, still staring after Dean.

"Yeah?"

"I think our brother just lost it."

********

"Hey guys!" Jerry greeted us when we got to the Plane factory. I smiled at him. He still looked the same. Same kind hazel eyes and balding head,

"Hey, Jerry," He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Well if it isn't little miss Bella, all grown up and beautiful. You must be breaking some hearts." I rolled my eyes, smiling. I heard Dean Chuckle.

"Get over here." he held his arms out. I returned the quick hug.

"It's good to see you, kid." he smiled and looked at Sam and Dean.

"Dean, always good to see you," I bit my lip, fighting a smile. That would be the first time someone said that about Dean Winchester. They shook hands.

"And this must be Sammy." Sam shook his hand.

"It's just Sam." I rolled my eyes. _When is he going to get that you can't have the name 'Sam' without getting the nickname Sammy?_

"Right, okay. You guys wanna follow me into my office? We can talk there." we nodded and followed him inside.

*******

"Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guy's the favor, not the other way around." Jerry told us as we walked though the plane factory. He then looked at Sam.

"Dean and your sister really help me out." Sammy looked around then back to him.

"Yeah, he told me. It was a Poltergeist, right?"

"Hey, Poltergeist, I love that movie!" some co-worker walking by yelled out.

"Hey, no one's talking to you. Keep walkin'." Jerry told him. The guy shook his head and kept walking the way he was going. I laughed quietly and Dean grinned. Jerry looked back to Sam.

"Damn right, it was a Poltergeist—practically tore our house apart…" we turned a corner, and he looked at me and Dean.

"I'll tell you what: if it wasn't for you and Dean, I probably wouldn't be alive." he went back to walking and Sammy looked at me questionable.

I shrugged. I didn't think it was that bad…

"Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?" he questioned Sam. I heard Sam take an uneasy breath.

"Yeah, I was. I'm... taking some time off." I watched him to make sure he was okay.

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time." Sammy looked shocked.

"He did?" I wanted to roll my eyes. He may not have been happy about Sammy quitting hunting, but he sure as hell was proud of how smart he turned out to be.

"Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know, I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't." he looked at Dean confused. I sighed and looked down as we kept walking.

"How's he doing anyway?"

"He's umm, wrapped up in a job right now." _Good one Dean. I wonder where he really is… _Jerry turned around, walking backwards as he spoke.

"Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam! Even trade, huh?" we laughed.

"Nope, not by a long shot." Sammy shook his head smiling.

"All right, Come on, I got something I want you guys to hear." we nodded and followed Jerry into his office.

******

"Okay, well, listen to this. It sounded like it was right up your ally." Jerry told us as we sat in his office, and he put a disk into a player.

"Normally, I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia Flight 2485. It was one of ours."

I laughed quietly, and then tried to cover it with a cough.

"Sorry." I told them. Sam gave me a look. I looked down smiling.

"Cockpit," I mumbled. I could help it. Who would named something cockpit? Call me childish, but I just couldn't help but to laugh when I hear someone say that word. Jerry then played the disk, and we listened closely: the pilot was calling out in distress, at first, there was lots of static and indistinct talking as the plane begins to descend. Moments later, we hear the sound of a demonic hiss. I frowned.

We looked at each other and then Jerry spoke:

"Took off from here—crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. The cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board—only seven got out alive. The pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh….well, he's pretty broken up about it—like it was his fault."

Jerry looked down, then back up and I looked into his eyes.

"You don't think it was." I told him. He shook his head.

"No, I don't." I nodded.

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, a list of survivors-"

"Yeah, and, umm, is there anyway we can take a look at the wreckage?" Dean asked, cutting Sam off. We looked at Jerry, waiting for his answer. He looked troubled.

"The other stuff is no problem, but the wreckage—fellas, the N.T.S.B has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance."

We nodded, and Dean smirked.

"No problem."

******

"What is he doing?" Sammy asked as we leaned onto the Impala outside of 'Copy Jack' I chuckled.

"Being Dean, he could be doing anything by now." he sighed.

"Bell, I just wanted-"

"You're not saying sorry, again, are you?" I interrupted him. He chuckled softly, as the wind blow his hair lightly.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I stood in front of him.

"Its okay, Sammy, We said a lot of hurtful things, and I'm not happy about that. So let's just move on, and know that we're not as big of bitch's as we were then, okay?" he shook his head.

"Okay, and watched your mouth, Bella." I rolled my eyes, and pouted.

"Sammy, about before… you know I care about you as much as I do Dean, right?" I asked him softly. He looked confused.

"What do you mean, Bells?" I sighed.

"You're not… jealous, of me and Dean, are you?" he looked shocked.

"What? No. of course not." he said quickly. I smiled. I would have to work on that and be sure to tell him whenever I could that he and Dean meant the world to me, and I couldn't live without either, of them.

"Okay, well, just know that no matter how I may act sometimes, you're both my brother, and I love you. The same." he smiled. I hope I cleared some worry from him. Five minutes later, Dean came out of the photo place after checking out a blonde girl. I rolled my eyes.

"You've been in there forever." Sammy yelled at him. Dean smirked."You can't rush perfection." he told him as he flipped two cards between his fingers.

"Homeland Security. That's pretty illegal, even for us." I jumped away from the car.

"No way! What am I?" I asked, getting excited."Yeah, well, it's somethin' new, you know? People haven't seen it a thousand times." Dean told him. He then looked to me.

"You, my dear sister, are a trainee." he smirked as he gave me my card. I frowned.

"Homeland Security brings trainees along with them?" he shrugged.

"They do now." I looked at the card and smirked. _At least he picked a good picture. _

We got into the car and Sammy grabbed his lap top.

"All right, so, what do you got?" Dean asked him as he put his card into his pocket. He seemed rather pleased with himself.

"Well, there's defiantly EVP on the cockpit voice recorder." I started laughing again.

"Bella…" Sammy sighed. I kept laughing.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but who in their right mind, would name something 'cockpit'?" I put my hands over my face and laughed some more. Dean shook his head grinning.

"Yeah, maybe they were into porn?" Dean offered, laughing as well.

"Okay guys, enough with the cockpit jokes." this time me and Dean both started laughing.

"Sorry, sorry. What'ca got, Sammy?" Dean asked, coming down from his laughing fit, as was I.

"Listen." Sammy hit the play button on his lap top and we listened to the weird sounds of the EVP. I felt myself frown as I listened to the words whatever the thing was started speaking.

"No survivors? Man, that's some Final Destination, shit." I said aloud.

"What's that supposed to mean? There's seven survivors."

"You got me." Sammy sighed in defeat.

"So what are you thinking? A haunted flight?" Dean asked after a few moments of quiet. Sammy shook his head.

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers. Or um, remember flight 401?" Dean nodded.

"Right—the one that crashed, then the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and co-pilot haunted those flights."

"Yep," I nodded. I knew all about that. That had to be pretty damn weird.

"Looks like we have ourselves a similar ordeal,"

"All right, Survivors, which one you want to talk to first?" Dean questioned, grabbing the list Jerry had given us. I leaned over into the front seat, and pointed to a name.

"Third on the list, Max Jaffey,"

"Why him?" I sighed.

"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did." Dean looked at me with confused eyes.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I spoke to his mother." I shook my head, trying to shake away the sound of how lost her voice had sounded when I spoke to her about her son.

"And she told me where to find him."

**********

"I don't understand; I already spoke with homeland security." Max Jaffey told us as we walked outside the grade of Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital.

"Right, some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions…" Dean said in what I'm guessing to be his Homeland Security voice.

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything unusual?" Sammy Inquired.

"Like what?" Max asked in a pained voice has he limped, using his Cain for support. Max Jaffey was a young guy of around twenty-four. It must be hard on him having gone through a plane crash so young.

"Strange lights, weird noises, maybe… voices?" I questioned him. He looked at me with confused green eyes.

"No. Nothing." he lamped over to a small table and sat down.

"Um, Mr. Joffey-"

"Jaffey." he cut me Dean off.

"Jaffey," I agreed, glaring at Dean.

"You checked yourself in here, right?" he nodded.

"Can I ask why?" his eyes changed from a confused green to an almost mad stare.

"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash!" I started at him.

"Uh-huh." I mumbled dumbly.

"And that's what terrified you? That's what you were feared of?" Dean questioned.

"I don't-- I don't want to talk about this anymore." he slurred, turning his head the other way.

"I think maybe you did see something up there. And we need to know what." Dean told him bluntly.

"No." Max shook his head.

"No, no. I was delusional-- Seeing things." Dean looked at me and Sammy, all but rolling his eyes.

"He was seeing things."

"Yeah, Dean, We heard him." I whispered softly. I then looked at Max and smiled sweetly.

"It's okay." I told him as calm as I could be. I saw Dean roll his eyes.

"If you could just tell us what you _thought _you saw, please." his eyes held mind for a moment, and the cool wind blow his short dark hair.

"I can't." he whispered. I heard Dean make a noise. I shot him a quick glare.

"Its okay, Max, You can tell us. We'll believe whatever you have to say." when it comes to getting the truth out of people, I learned it's easier to talk to them like they're people, and _Not _how the real cops would talk to you. But that's just with the people who know something. He stared into my eyes for a moment, and Dean coughed. I fought the need to roll my eyes. Max looked down and took a few deep breaths.

"There was this-" he broke off, trying to get his words out calmly.

"There was this, man," he licked at his lips.

"And he had theses eyes." he was frowning deeply.

"Theses, umm, theses black eyes." _Shit._

"And I saw him -- I _thought _I saw him-" he broke off.

"What?" Dean questioned.

"He opened the emergency exit." Sammy and I shared a look of understanding.

"But that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up! There's something like two tons of pressure on that door."

"Um," Dean muttered.

"This man—did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It wouldn't look something like a mirage?"

Sam asked softly. He looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you, nuts? He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me." I looked at Dean and he looked just as lost as I did. I smiled at Max as we got up.

"Thank you for your time." he still looked confused.

"That's all?" Sam nodded.

"Yes, thank you." Sam and Dean shook his hand and started walking away.

"You're not crazy." I told him before walking away.

"What?" I turned around and smile at him.

"You're not crazy. Just know that, and I hope you get well soon." he stared looking confused and I walked away after my brothers.

**********

"So here we are. George Phelps sat 20C." Sam said as Dean pulled the Impala on the side of the road by the two story house.

"Umm, Man, I don't care how strong you are. Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you could open an emergency door during a flight." Dean exclaimed as we got out of the car.

"Not if you're human." Sammy turned around to face us.

"But maybe this guy, George, was somethin' else—a creature maybe, in human form?"

"May be," Dean agreed.

"But does this look like a creature's lair, to you?" I questioned them as I looked at the house. Dean smirked.

"I dunno. I've seen weirder." I nodded and we walked up the drive.

*****

"This is your late husband?" I asked Mrs. Phelps, as I looked at a picture of an older guy with blown/gray hair, and eyes to match. She nodded.

"Yes. That was my George." she said sadly.

"And you said he was a… Dentist?" Dean asked her, like it was a dirty word. I guess I can add Dentist's to list of hates, for Dean Winchester. She nodded.

"He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly? And for him to go like that!" she looked close to tears.

"How long were you married?" Sammy questioned. She smiled softy.

"Thirteen years." Dean looked like he might say something smart, so I elbowed him, and told him with my eyes not to say anything.

"In all that time, did you ever notice anything... strange about him—anything out of the ordinary?" _God, Sammy, do you have to ask the questions that make us look crazy?_

She looked confused.

"Well…" we all leaned in closer.

"Uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean?" Sammy got up.

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Phelps."

******

"I mean, it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense." Sammy told us as we walked out of the house and back to the Impala.

"Yeah, a middle-aged Dentist with an ulcer isn't exactly evil personified." Dean replied.

"You know what we need to do is get inside that N.T.S.B. warehouse. Check out the wreckage." Sam nodded.

"Okay. But if we're gonna go that route, we better look the part." he then looked at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Sammy?" I asked with fear in my voice. He smiled, and I felt like I was going to pass out.

*****

"I feel like such a dip-shit." I told them as we walked out of 'Mort's for style' Dean snorted.

"And you think I like wearing this?" he waved his hand over his suited body.

"I look like one of the blues brothers!" I shook my head.

"No, you don't. You look more like a seventh grader at his first dance." Sammy told him. I laughed.

"Oh yeah, laughing coming from the girl who looks like Martha Stewart, after she got out of the Slammer!" I glared at him.

"You're mean!" I told him childishly. He rolled his eyes.

"Like I care." he then messed with his tie.

"I hate this thing!" he muttered. I sighed.

"I know how you feel." I mumbled darkly. The dress pants and top I was wearing were anything but me, and the button up button jacket made me look like I was a grandmother.

"Hey, you guys want into that warehouse or not?" Sammy questioned us on our wailing. I pouted.

"And lose the gloves." I glared.

"No. No way in hell." I shook my head.

"Bella, come on. How many Homeland Security trainees wear fingerless gloves?"

"This one," I pointed to myself.

"Bella…"

"Fine, you are such an ass sometimes, Sammy." I started for the car.

"Can I take them off when we get there?" he sighed and nodded.

"Why do you wear those things, anyway?" I looked down and got in the car.

"I like them." that was only half of the truth. I felt Dean staring at from the front seat. Sammy sighed, and let it go.

********

We showed the security guards our Ids and he nodded at us. I turned my head and bit back a smile. We walked pass two more guards and to the door that led to the wreckage. A buzzer sounded and the door unlocked.

"Dude, that was easier then I thought it would be!" I whispered to Sam.

"We're not done yet, Bells." I wanted to roll my eyes. Was Sammy that opposed to fun? We walked down the long hallway and into the warehouse.

"Wow." I whispered as I looked at the plane wreckage. The room was large and most of it was covered with bits and pieces of the plane.

"That must've been a sight to see." I said out loud. Sammy nodded.

"See? I told you, Homeland Security would work!" Dean grinned. I smirked.

"This is so cool!" me and Dean bummed fists. I then felt his skin on mine and put my hands into my pockets to pull out my gloves.

"I'm putting my gloves back on, Sammy. I feel naked." he rolled his eyes and I put them on. I sighed in contentment.

"That's better." I whispered.

"What's that?" I heard Sammy asked. I looked over and saw Dean holding out the EMF.

"It's an EMF meter-- It reads electromagnetic frequencies." Dean told him, putting the headphones into his ears.

"Yeah, I know what an EMF is, but why does that one look like a busted-up Walkman?" Sammy asked him confused. Dean grinned proudly."Because that's what I made it out of. It's homemade." I pointed to one of the top buttons.

"Yeah, you can see where he used my nail polish, as glue." I smirked."Yeah, I can see that." Sammy said slowly. Dean looked away as if he were insulted, by what Sammy had said. He turned it on, and started moving it over pieces of the plane.

"How can anyone survived this?" I questioned in amazement.

"Beats me," Sammy shook his head.

"Check out the emergency door handled." we took a few steeps over to where Dean was standing and watched as he rubbed his fingers on the handled that had a certain substance on it.

"What is this stuff?"

"One way to find out," Sammy pulled out a pocket knife and scraped some of the black soot, off with the knife and put it in a plastic bag.

I grabbed onto Dean's hand and looked at the stuff on his fingers.

"What is it?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know." he then wiped his fingers off on the back of Sam's jacket. I rolled my eyes.

"I got it, let's go." Sammy told us. We followed him out the backdoor, and walked as quickly as we could.

"This shit is fun." I told them.

"Yeah, now be quiet before you get us caught." I rolled my eyes at Dean.

"Whatever…" we were outside by now, and the wall that we were using as a shield came to an end. Dean held up one hand, stopping us and looked behind the wall. He waved his fingers and we started speed walking again. _That was easier then I thought it would be. _I smiled to myself.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **

An alarm sounded.

_And I spoke too soon._

"Come on!" Dean told us as we started running. We soon came to a tall gate and Dean threw his jacket over the barbed wire, and scaled over it. Sammy jumped, and I was the last one left. I got a bit of a running start, and used the strength in my arms to pull myself over. I got over the gate almost falling having leaned in a crouch.

_It's a good thing theses boots are flat. _

I then went to stand up and felt a pain go though my left foot.

"Ow," I started jumping around.

"You okay?" Sammy asked. I nodded, and Dean grabbed his jacket from the top of the gate.

"Wow! These monkey suits do come in handy!" he smirked and started running again. Sammy and I shook our heads.

"Let's go." I took off after Dean, with Sammy on my heels.

********

"Huh. This stuff is covered in sulfur." Jerry told us. We were back in his office by now, after making a clear get-away from the warehouse. Sam had giving him the bag of whatever the hell it was he had gotten off of the door handled, and Jerry had used his microscope to get a closer look.

"Are you sure?" Sam questioned him. There was a loud banging in the background and I heard yelling. Jerry pushed away from his desk.

"Take a look for yourself. If you fellas would excuse me, I have an idiot to fire." he walked out of the room calmly, and then I heard yelling:

"Hey, Einstein! Yeah you! What'd you think you're doing?!" I moved passed my brothers and looked into the microscope, I then frowned.

"Uh, yep, that's sulfur, alright."

"You know, there's not too many things that can leave behind a sulfuric residue." Dean said.

"Demonic possession?" Sammy guessed.

"That would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch." I nodded.

"If the guy was possessed, it's possible."

"Yeah, but this goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean its one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire plane?"

"You ever heard of something like this, before?" Dean shook his head,

"Never,"

*****

"So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu—you name it." Sam told us. We were at our motel by now and all of us were doing as much research as we could, but there was only so much you could do when you didn't have much of a good clue.

"Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this." I told him, as I closed the book of supposed hunted flights I was going through. Sammy shook his hand from his place at the table, looking at his lap top. The pictures of planes and suppose demons from religions all over the world hung, taped onto the wall behind him.

"Well, that's not exactly true. See, according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One cause's earthquakes, another cause's disease,"

"And this one causes plane crashes?" Dean threw out. Sam shrugged. Dean sighed and got up from the bed he was sitting on.

"All right, so, what? We've got a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?" Sam sighed sadly.

"Yeah, you know who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?" Dean gave a half laughed and turned around scratching the back of his head.

"What?" I questioned him, confused.

"I don't know guys. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons—they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. You know, I wish Dad was here."

"Yeah, Me too," Sammy whispered. I rubbed my hand over my face. I wouldn't think of my father-- Couldn't think of him right now. If I thought of him and where he could be right now, I would be no help to Sam and Dean on this hunt. I would be too caught up on being forgotten by my own father to do anything. My cell phone rang and I pick up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"_Bella? It's Jerry." _his voice sounded far away.

"Oh, hey Jerry,"

"_My pilot friend, Chuck Lambert, is dead." _I went into a stunned silence.

"Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?" I asked him softly, yet feeling very confused. Dean and Sam were looking at me with questionable eyes. I shook my head at them.

"_He and his buddy went up in a small twin about an hour ago. The plane went down." _should've known.

"Where'd this happen?"

"_About sixty miles west of here, near Nazareth." _I tried not to sigh.

"I'll try to ignore the irony in that."

"_I'm sorry?" _I sighed.

"Nothing, Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon." I told him, and then closed my cell.

"Another crash?" Sammy questioned. I nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." I went to grab my jacket.

"Where?"

"Nazareth." I told him. He smiled half-heartedly.

******

"Sulfur?" Sam asked Jerry, as he looked at the new samples we had gotten from the plane crush in Nazareth, Jerry nodded.

"Well, that's great. All right, so, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him." Dean said angrily.

"With all due respect to Chuck, um….if that's the case, that would be the good news." I told him from my place behind Jerry's desk.

"What's the bad news?"

"Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this—so did Flight 2485." I knew this from the files I had just hacked-- Umm… I meant, looked into…

"Forty minutes? What does that mean?" Jerry asked confusion clear in his voice.

"It's biblical numerology. On Noah's Ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death." Dean told him.

"I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in." I told him. He frowned.

"Any survivors?" Sammy asked. I shook my head.

"No. Or not until now, at least—not until Flight 2485, for some reason, And the cockpit voice recorder—remember what the EVP said?" he nodded.

"No survivors." Dean pulled his eyebrows together.

"It's going after all the survivors. It's trying to finish the job." I got up from the chair I was sitting on and walked over to them.

"I told you this was some Final Destination shit." I sighed. More people were going to die if we didn't do something. We needed to think, and we needed to think fast.

"We gotta do something, Dean." he nodded.

"I know."

*********

"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, and if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks." Sam hung up the cell phone and checked a name off the list of survivors. We were in the Impala, speeding down the long dark road, out of town.

"All right, that takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon."

"So, our only wildcard is the flight attendant, Amanda Walker." Dean replied.

"Right, Her sister, Karen, said her flight leaves Indianapolis at 8 PM. It's her first night back on the job." I sighed.

"Well that sounds like just our luck." he paid me no mind, and spoke to Dean.

"Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man. Even with you behind the wheel," Sam pointed out.

"Why don't you call Amanda's cell phone again—see if we can't head her off at the pass." Sam sighed in frustration.

"I've already left her three voice messages! She must have turned her cell phone off. God, we're never gonna make it." Sam ran his hands through his hair as the wind coming from the open window blow it into his face. Dean's face went hard. Rule number one; _never tell Dean Winchester he couldn't do something._

"Oh, we'll make it." he pushed on the gas and I was thrown back into my seat. I groaned.

"Alive, Dean, Let's make it there, alive." I heard him sigh.

"Sorry, Baby girl." I rolled my eyes as we drove down the dark highway.

******

"Man, I can't believe we made it!" I told them as we ran through the parking lot and toward the airport doors.

"Told you we would," Dean smirked, and we ran through the opening doors, and passed a few people.

"Hey!" someone yelled at us when we pushed pass them.

"Sorry!" I called back and kept running. We came to a stop looking up at the flight schedules on the screens, hanging over head. Sammy pointed at something.

"Right there, they're boarding in thirty minutes." he said, he sounded out of breath.

"Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone." Dean said. He turned around and walked off and then jogged to a courtesy phone. Dean picked it up and spoke after a few seconds.

"Hi. Gate 13—I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on Flight, um…" he snapped his fingers a few times then threw his head back.

"424." I told him.

"Flight 424." we waited for about ten seconds, and then Dean started moving from foot to foot.

"Come on!" he mumbled. Why did this girl have to be stupid? When you survive a Plane crush, don't ever get back on a Plane!

"Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Headfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here." he told who I'm guessing to be Amanda. He better hope that girl isn't into Metallica…

"Nothing serious—just a minor car accident, But she was injured, so—"

Dean was cut off from whatever he was about to say. Sammy and I were trying to keep our cool in the background. Dean's face went from cool and colleted to shock, in under a second.

"You what?" Dean asked, dumbly.

"Uh, well... there must be some mistake." Dean told her, turning away from me and Sam. I followed him and tried to hear what was going on.

"What is she saying?!" I whispered. Dean swatted me away, and tried to shoo me off. I huffed. _That bitch. _I leaned into him anyway, and tried to hear something.

"Is this one of Vince's friends?" I heard her asked in a pissed off tone. Dean moved away from me again and chuckled.

"Guilty as charged." she said something else.

"He's really sorry." he told her pushing his lips. _Great, now he was probably getting her and some ex boyfriend back together or something. Ladies and gentleman, my brother, cupid in training!_

"Yes, but he really needs to see you tonight, so—" Dean was cut off.

"Don't be like that. Come on, the guy's a mess, really….it's pathetic." I rolled my eyes.

"What is he doing?" I whispered to Sammy. He shook his head.

"Digging us deeper, probably,"

"Oh, yeah," Dean said with a grin.

"No, no, wait, Amanda!" Dean shouted into the phone.

"Amanda!" he sighed and smacked the phone down.

"Damn it! So close." he paced back and forth.

"All right, it's time for Plan B. We're getting on that plane." Sammy told us.

Dean's eyes turned to shock.

"Now, just hold on a second." Dean put his hand out, and shook his head.

"Dean, Sam's right, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash." I told him quietly.

"I know!" he yelled.

"We're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon, and exorcise it. Look, I'll get the tickets. You just go and get whatever you can out of the trunk, whatever will make it through security. Meet me back here in five minutes." Sam went to move but seeing as Dean didn't, Sam frowned.

"Are you okay?" I rolled my eyes. _Here it comes. _Dean's hesitated answer added to Sam's confusion.

"What? What's wrong?" Sammy asked him in concern. Dean's eyes still had that dear in headlights look to it.

"Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh…" he trailed off, sighing.

"What?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Flying, Sam. Dean stayed up late one night and watched '10 worst ways to go' wanna guess what was number one?" I moved my hand in a plane motion, I then whistled, moved my hand down, and then made a sound of explosions.

"Bam! Dean's never been the same." I told him sadly.

"It's never really been an issue until now." Dean whispered in a rushed voice.

"You're joking, right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?!" Dean was close to panic.

"Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?" his eyes were wide and bright, and I would've laughed if my big brother wasn't one second away from passing out.

"All right, Uh, I'll go." Sam sighed, looking lost.

"What?!" Dean looked even more freaked.

"Bella and I will do this one." I felt better knowing we were still going to do something. Dean's eyes got even bigger.

"What are you, nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash!"

"Look, Dean, we can do it together, or Bella and I can do this one by ourselves, I'm not seeing a third option here." Sammy told him, as calm as he could ever be. Dean started moving around and shaking his head.

"Come on! Really? Man!" I steeped in front of him and grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Dean," he kept looking over my head, all but panting.

"Dean," he looked down and his face was full of what looked to be plain and fear.

"Dean, you're getting on that plane." he shook his head.

"No, no! That plane is going to crush! You bitch's are crazy, if you think I'm getting on there!" I rolled my eyes.

"Dean,"

"No!" I pulled my hand back and slapped him across his face. There was a loud smacking sound and his head moved to the left. I then shook him back and forth a few times.

"Get it together, man! Pull yourself, together!" he looked at me with shocked eyes, and nodded.

"Okay, okay. I'm okay." he took my hands off his shoulders and started walking back toward the exit, going to the Impala.

"Did you just bitch slap, Dean?" Sam asked in shock and amusement. I shrugged.

"Always seems to work."

*****

Sammy had gotten us our tickets, and we were sat in the plane, waiting for take-off. Dean had the end seat and Sammy had the middle, which left me with the window. I giggled to myself when I thought about what Dean would've done if I haven't had offered to take the window seat.

"Stop it!" Dean hissed to me. I looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Stop singing that damn song!" I rolled my eyes and sang a little louder.

_Times are strange We got a free upgrade for snakes on a plane. _

_Fuck 'em, I don't care._

_Bought the cheap champagne, we're going down in flames, hey._

_Oh, I'm ready for it Come on, bring it._

_Oh, I'm ready for it Come on, bring it._

_Oh, I'm ready for it Come on, bring it._

_Oh, I'm ready for it Come on, bring it. _

_So, kiss me goodbye-_

"Bella, leave Dean alone." Sammy told me, only half meaning it. I pouted, but stopped singing.

Dean was looking at the airport brochure, when the plane started rumbling and shaking as it prepared to take off.

"Just try to relax." Sammy told him.

"Just try to shut up!" he shot back. We were going to have a field-day with this, when everything was over. Dean tightened his seatbelt and leaned his head against the back of the seat, and began to panic as the plane left the ground.

"Dean, that's my arm, not the armrest." Sammy told him.

"Really, Dean, Let go, man." I turned my head to see Sammy's poor arm in a death-lock, by Dean.

"Dean, stop!" Sam tired to pull Dean's hand off of his arm.

"For the love of God, Dean, let Sam go!" I yelled at him. It seemed to work and he let go as soon as the plane was as calm as it could get. Dean's eyes were open as wide as they could get.

"This is gonna be a long flight." I muttered.

********

"Are you humming Metallica?" Sammy asked Dean in amusement.

"It calms him down." I said at the same time Dean told him. He shook his head.

"Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you've got to stay focused." Dean nodded.

"Okay."

"I mean, we've got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism." _Yeah, Sammy, That'll calm him down. _I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, on a crowded plane, that's gonna be easy." Dean said, bitterly. His voice was still hoarse,

"Just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?" Sammy looked around.

"Well, it's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through—somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress." Dean said, breathing deeply.

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up." I offered up.

"Mm-hmm," Dean nodded. He then saw a blonde flight attendant getting ready to pass us.

"Excuse me. Are you Amanda?" he asked quietly. She shook her head.

"No, I'm not." she said in that fake friendly voice that they were paid to use.

"Oh, my mistake." she nodded and left. Dean leaned over on his seat and looked behind him.

"All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so… I'll go talk to her and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state." Sammy and I, looked to see a strawberry blonde flight attendant by the restrooms.

"What if she's already possessed?" Sam asked, worriedly.

"There's ways to test that." He reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of water.

"I brought holy water." he held the bottle up. I leaned over and took it out of his hand; I then put it in my jacket pocket.

"No, I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God." I told him. He nodded once.

"Ah, nice." he said appreciatively. He got out of his seat, and I called him back.

"What?"

"Say it in Latin." he nodded.

"I know." he started walking away again.

"Hey!"

"What?!" he leaned over Sammy and got in my face. I backed up a little on my seat and told him slowly.

"In Latin, it's 'Cristo'." he glared.

"Dude, I know, I'm not an idiot!" he walked away and Sammy and I watched him leave. The plane shook and Dean had to grab onto two seats to hold himself up, when things got unsteadily. When the plane stopped shaking, Dean smacked the seat with his open hand, and continued walking. _My poor brother. _I thought to myself, sadly.

"Got anything, Sammy?" he sighed.

"Not yet, nothing seems good enough." I took Dad's journal from his hands and flipped a few pages, reading everything carefully. After a few minutes I pointed to one.

"What about this one?" I passed it to him and he looked at it closely. He then smiled.

"This just might work." a minute later, Dean came back and threw himself into his seat, then buckled his seatbelt.

"All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet." he said with annoyance clear in his voice.

"You said Cristo?"

"Yeah,"

"And?" he shook his head at Sammy.

"There's no demon in her. There's no demon _getting_ in her." we all sighed.

"So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone... anywhere." Sammy said as the plane began to rumble and shake. Dean grabbed onto his chair and his eyes got wide again.

"Come on! That can't be normal!"

"Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence" I told him, softly.

"Bella, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm friggin' four!" he yelled.

"You need to calm down." Sam told him.

"Well, I'm sorry, I can't!"

"Yes, you can." Sam told him in his soothing voice.

"Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping!" he yelled at Sam. I undid my seatbelt and got up from the chair.

"Up, Sam. Come on, switch with me." he looked confused but didn't ask any questions. I took his seat beside Dean and he took my window seat.

"You're okay, Dean" I said softly, as I grabbed onto his arm, and laughed quietly. Dean glared.

"This plane is going to crush! Don't tell me it's okay!" the Plane shook a little and his eyes got wide again.

"No it's not," I then remembered and smirked.

"Yet." the Plane shook again and my smirk widen.

"It's going to crush." he kept mumbling.

"Dean, calm down." he glared, his breathing hard, he was a few minutes away from hyperventilating.

"Stop it! You and Sam just stop it!" I glared at him, and looked into his eyes.

"Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down right now." I told him, matter of fact.

"She's right, man." Sammy backed me up. Dean nodded.

"Okay." he took a long breath, and started breathing in and out calmly.

"Good." I rubbed his shoulder once and then let go.

"Now, Bella found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work—the ritual Romano." Sammy told him looking at the journal.

"What do we have to do?" Dean questioned, still trying to calm his breathing.

"It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful." I told him calmly.

"More powerful?"

"Yeah,"

"How?"

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own." Sammy told him.

"Oh," he nodded calmly.

"And why is that a good thing?!" his panic was back at full force.

"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell, once and for all." Dean sighed and his eyes were still wide with his fear of flying. With all the things Dean Winchester has to be afraid of, he had to pick flying.

"First thing's first—we've got to find it."

*********

Dean gave me the EMF meter and told me to look around. Sam was trying to finish reading whatever he could on the ritual Romano, and trying to keep Dean Calm. I grinned to myself. I bet I was a sight to see --- a teenage girl walking up and down the aisles of a plane with a busted-up Walkman. _Yeah, I love my life_. I walked by each passenger swinging it over them as they looked at me curiously. _Nobody seems to be possessed. _I thought to myself as I came to the end of the aisles. I then felt someone's hand on my back and I jumped. I turned around and saw who it was. I took a headphone out of my ear, sighing.

"Dude! Don't do that!" I told Sam who stood looking down on me.

"Anything?" I shook my head.

"No, nothin'. How much time we got?" he looked at his watch.

"Fifteen minutes. Maybe we missed somebody." I looked behind him at all the normal looking people.

"Maybe the thing's just not on the plane." I told him in defeat.

"You believe that?" he asked me, skeptically. I shrugged.

"Well, I will if you will. And you know Dean will go with anything just to get off this plane." he gave me a knowing look.

The EMF meter bean to beep frantically and I looked down to see that all of the red lights had lit up. The restroom door opened up, and the co-pilot of the plane came out and smiled at us. He then turned around and headed for the cockpit. Sam noticed me staring at him intently and whispered:

"What? What is it?" the co-pilot opened the door to the cockpit and I started without looking at Sam.

"Cristo," his back flinched, and he turned around to stare at me.

His eyes were completely black, and he had a look of surprise on his face, before turning back around and going into the cockpit.

"Was that…?" I nodded at Sammy,

"Yeah, that's our demon."

*******

"Dean, we found it." I told him as me and Sammy stood by his chair in the aisle. Dean's eyes widen, and he took off his seatbelt, trying to get up.

"Where?"

"It's in the co-pilot." he cursed.

"What are we gonna do, Dean?" I questioned him in a quiet voice.

"I don't-- Just let me think for a minute!" he rubbed his hand over his eyes and then looked back at us.

"We gotta tell Amanda." I grimaced.

"Dean, are you shitting us?! What makes you think she'll believe us?" he waved his arms out.

"Well, I don't know! It's the best I've got, Iz!"

"She's not gonna believe us." Sammy said as we headed toward the back of the plane, which was closed off by a curtain.

"Twelve minutes, dude." Dean told us aloud. _Here we go, making ourselves look crazy, once again. _We entered the curtained part of the plane, where Amanda was standing. When she saw us she smiled.

"Oh, hi. Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope." she said in a friendly tone, and not one of those bitch fake ones, either.

"Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about." Dean told her, slowly. I closed the curtain, and looked back at what was going on. Amanda looked worried but nodded.

"Um, okay. What can I do for you?"

"All right, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole "The truth is out there" speech right now." I told her quickly. Sammy pushed my arm softly.

"All right, look, we know you were on Flight 2485." her eyes widen and she looked at us in disbelief.

"Who are you guys?"

"You've heard of the Fantastic Four, right? Well, we're the Fantastic three, and we need you to listen to us." I clarified.

"Bella…" Sammy whispered.

"What?" I was just trying the best I could to make her listen to us!

"We've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane, and it wasn't mechanical failure." Sammy told her in his cool and calm voice.

"And we need your help because we need to stop it from happening again, here, now." Dean told her. I grabbed Sam's arm and looked at his watch.

"Ten minutes, Dean." I said, drastically.

"I know!"

"I-I'm sorry, I'm very busy." she tried to leave but Dean stopped her by softly pushing her back before she could reach the curtain.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me—the pilot from 2485, Chuck Lambert—he's dead." her green eyes widen and she shook her head from side to side.

"Wait, what? Chuck is dead?"

"He died in a plane crash. Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?" I asked her, staying as calm as I could. We didn't have much time left, and if she didn't believe us, _we _might not even make it off this plane.

"Look, there was something wrong with 2485. Now, maybe you sensed it, and maybe you didn't, but there's something wrong with this flight, too." Sammy tried to reason with her. She still looked uncertain.

"Amanda, you have to believe us." I begged of her. She looked at me for a moment and then sighed, and rubbed her hand on her forehead as we watched her expectantly.

"On… on 2485, there was this man. He… had these eyes."

Same snapped his fingers.

"Yes! That's exactly what we're talking about."

"But I don't understand. What are you asking me to do?" she looked like Dean did when he was panicking. Well… not as bad as Dean was, but pretty close.

"Get the co-pilot. We need you to bring him back here." Dean told her.

"Why? What does he have to do with anything?" I sighed.

"Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him, okay?" I bit my lip and thought about crossing my fingers. _Yeah, Bella, we just wanna talk to him. _My inner voices taunted me. Talking was the last thing, any of us had in mind.

"But how am I supposed to go into the cockpit and get the co-pilot—"

"Whatever it takes. Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here. Whatever will get him out of that cockpit." Sammy plead with her.

"Do you know that I could lose my job if—" Dean cut her off.

"You're gonna lose a lot more than that if you don't help us out." we all pause, waiting for her to make a move. She nodded.

"Okay." she said, still confused, but leaving the small room. We watched through the curtain as she knocked on the door of the cockpit. The co-pilot comes out, and after a few moments of talking, he and Amanda begin walking toward the back of the plane where we were waiting. I took the holy water out of my jacket pocket and Sam took it from me. Dean gave me Dad's journal, and I looked down at it confused.

"What's this for?" Dean moved the curtain, and looked at me.

"Me and Sammy have to hold him down, Izzy. It's still stronger then us, and If we do this right, when it manifest, it could do anything." he told me quickly.

"And what does this have to do with me?" he looked me in my eyes and I looked into his, confused green met hectic ones.

"Bella, we need you to exorcise it." I felt my eyes widen and my heart stop.

"What?"

_Oh, shit._

_We seem to be losing altitude at an alarming pace_

_From Midtown to downtown Snakes on your block _

_I suggest you grab your ankles and kiss your ass goodbye._

**********Not As It Seems***********

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading, and I hoped you liked it! It wasn't my best, and not a lot happened but I hope you like it! I tried, and all I could ask is for some reviews, so please review! I'll update faster if you review! Doesn't matter how long or how short! It would really make my good/night! Next chapter will be what happens on the Plane, and the party! more Cullens! yay Edward/Jasper/Emmett/whoever you like! As always, I will give you three new things about myself, and I hope you tell me something about you! By the way, the thing at the end is a song, the last words Bella thinks is **_**oh shit.**_

**About me number one: one of my new favorite bands is Cobra Starship, and they are so great, live! If they ever come to your town, you have to go! You will not forget it! (I got to touch Gabe! He is such a hottie!)**

**About me number two: I have one dog (Diamond) two gold fish (Monte Cristo) and (Carlyle) and one Beta (Nikoa) **

**About me three: I'm a huge James Dean, fan, and if you ever read something about James Dean in my stories, or if I quote something James Dean said-- now you know why!**

**Please review, and I'll update faster! I'll even send you a preview of the next chapter!**

**~Angel**

**Song's for this chapter:**

**Crazy Train -Ozzy Osbourne**

**Slow Ride -Foghat**

**American Boy -Estelle**

**Crawl Back In -Dead By Sunrise**

**Wolf Like Me -TV On the Radio**

**Snakes On A Plane (Bring It) -Cobra Starship**

**Some Kind of Monster -Metallica**

**Holiday -The Get Up Kids**

**Brun It To The Ground -Nickelback**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! Please review! Pretty please?**


	13. Party Like A Rockstar

**Hey everyone! I am so, so, so sorry for the wait! Please don't hurt me! And I am so sorry. I know I told everyone if they reviewed I would send them a review of the next chapter, but Fan Fiction isn't working right for me, and sometimes it let's me send messages and sometimes it doesn't! I still sent them out to everyone, and if you didn't get it, I AM SO SORRY! IT'S NOT MY FALT, AND DON'T KILL ME, OR CALL ME A LIAR! I hope you all had a great Christmas, and New Year! This chapter is kind of slow, but it has Edward and the Cullen's! I hope you like it, and don't go too hard on me, I had to write this on a time limit, and half asleep. Thank you to everyone who has favored this story, put it on your alerts, PM'd me with threat. (Which, some were quite scary…) and, of course, REVIEWED! You guys rock, and I wouldn't be posting without you! And for everyone who doesn't have a Fan Fiction, or felt like signing in… Thank you to:**

**BurningRoses - Thank you so much! I keep reading your review every time I need a smile!**

**781227 - Thanks, sorry this update wasn't fast enough!**

**Phileas -Thank you! I always try to put it in the order where the music kicks into the story!**

**Twilight2100 -Thanks! I just updated! (Duh!)**

**B.P.O.V.**

* * *

**_Then:_**

_"Okay." she said, still confused, but leaving the small room. We watched through the curtain as she knocked on the door of the cockpit. The co-pilot comes out, and after a few moments of talking, he and Amanda begin walking toward the back of the plane where we were waiting. I took the holy water out of my jacket pocket and Sam took it from me. Dean gave me Dad's journal, and I looked down at it confused._

_"What's this for?" Dean moved the curtain, and looked at me._

_"Me and Sammy have to hold him down, Izzy. It's still stronger then us, and If we do this right, when it manifest, it could do anything." he told me quickly._

_"And what does this have to do with me?" he looked me in my eyes and I looked into his, confused green met hectic ones._

_"Bella, we need you to exorcise it." I felt my eyes widen and my heart stop._

_"What?"_

_Oh, shit.

* * *

_

_**Now:**_

**B.P.O.V.**

"What?" I questioned again when I found my voice.

"Bella, we don't have time for this, come on, I know you can do it. Can you do this for us?" I looked at him and Sammy and nodded. I had never done one quite like this.

"Yeah," I could barely hear the words I was speaking.

"I mean, yeah, yeah I can do it." Dean nodded and pulled me behind him and Sam. A few seconds later, the curtain moved and a man's voice called out:

"What seems to be the problem?" Dean punched him and he flew across the small back room and leaned with his back on the door. Dean then grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him to the floor; he then pulled something out of his pocket and covered the co-pilot's mouth with a piece of duct tape.

"What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him!" Amanda shouted.

"We _are_ gonna talk to him." Dean told her calmly as he tried to grab onto the Demons arms. He then started thrashes wildly as Sam covered him with some holy water.

Holes then began to burn and sizzle through his clothing.

"Oh, my God, what's wrong with him?" Amanda said, panic full in her voice.

"We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain. Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that?" I asked her calmly. She just stared at the co-pilots body and held onto her head with her hands.

"Grab his legs!" I heard Dean yell.

"Amanda." I was trying to stay calm. She nodded.

"Okay. Okay." She left after taking one more look.

"Hurry up, Bella. I don't know how much longer we can hold him." Dean said through his teeth. I opened the journal and started speaking in Latin:

_Regno terrae cantate Deo, soli te Domino _

_pre fertum super celum_

_tribute virtutem deo _

_exorcizamus te... spiritus admissi satanica potestas _

_admissi curgio infernalis adversali et omnis letio _

_omnis congregatio et secta tio_

I heard something hit the ground and saw the Demon throw Dean off of him and into Sam. He then pushed me back and I hit my head on the door, and I groaned in pain.

"Son of a bitch," I hissed. Dean grabbed a hold of him again and Sam helped. I started reading again.

_Sante ecclesiae te rogamos audi nos In nominis deus-_

"I know what happened to your girlfriend!" I heard a demonic voice hiss. I looked to see the Demon had got the duct tape off and was grabbing onto the front of Sam's shirt. Sam looked shocked and the Demon took what he could and pushed him away.

"She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!" Dean got a hold of him again and started yelling.

"Bella!" I shook my head and started going as fast as I could.

_-sanctuario tuusExert tua virtute et fortitudinem levi sue benedectis deus gloria patri_.

I threw the book down, and pushed myself back onto my knees.

"I got him!" I told them, breathing hard.

"Grab his legs!" Dean yelled at me. Dean was sitting over the Demon and Sam was now putting more holy water on it. Sam stopped what he was doing and helped me hold down his legs. It kicked his leg out and right into my arm. _Looks like this bitch isn't going down without a fight._

"Bella," Sam said in concern. I ignored the pain in my arm and got back up in time to see it kick the journal out of the room. The co-pilot began screaming, and we all held it down and watched as He opened his mouth and the Demon left his body in a haze of black mist, which moved into the air vent. The co-pilot lays on the floor, motionless.

"Where'd it go?" Sammy asked. I took a deep breath.

"It's in the Plane-

"Hurry up; we've got to finish it." Dean cut me off. I nodded and got up. I pushed throw the curtain and looked for where I saw the journal had been kicked. Suddenly, the plane bean to dive, I grabbed onto the walls between the curtain and held on for dear life. Sam and Dean were still behind the curtain, and the passengers begin panicking. In the midst of all the commotion, I felt down on my hands and knees, and was able to see the journal slid behind a chair. I crawled after it. Somewhere in the background, mixed in with the rest of all the others on the Plane screaming, I heard Dean yelling his lugs out, and screaming like a little girl. I moved my hands, trying to reach it.

"Come on!" I yelled. I finally grabbed it and tried to hold myself up.

"Got it!" kneeling in the middle of the aisle, I opened the journal to the exorcism, and began screaming in Latin.

_exorcizamus te... spiritus admissi satanica potestas _

_admissi curgio infernalis adversali et omnis letio _

_omnis congregatio et secta tio_

The plane continued to dive; papers and other objects were flying everywhere as I continued to exorcism the Demon. I yelled the last words of exorcism, and the plane suddenly stopped crashing. Everyone began to calm down, and all the screaming stopped as the plane traveled smoothly through the air again. I stood up, breathing heavily. Sam and Dean came out from behind the curtain. Dean still looked like he might piss himself, and Sam looked grateful that it was over. Their hair was all jacked up and I bet mine looked even worst. They gave me knowing looks and I sighed.

_I am never going on a plane again._

***********

"You sure you're okay?" I asked Dean for the tenth time. I didn't want him to go into shock, or something. He shook his head.

"Yeah, Izzy, I'm good. What about you?" he brought his hand up and toughed the side of my arm. I winced a little.

"I'm fine." I told him as I took off my jacket, and saw a small bruise forming.

We were back at the Airport by now. Police officers and paramedics were talking to several passengers as they came off the plane. The co-pilot of the Plane was in a wheelchair, talking to a cop.

"Sir, can you tell me what happened?" the cop asked the co-pilot. He sighed and rubbed his head.

"I don't know. I was walking through the airport, and then it all goes blank. I don't even remember getting on the plane." I breathe a sigh of relief. Lots of things could happen when you're possessed. I'm just glad he didn't remember anything. Amanda, who was also talking to an FBI agent, nodded and then noticed us stands nearby and mouthed "Thank you". We nodded.

"Let's get out of here." Dean told us and grabbed onto my shoulder to turn me around. Sam was silent as we begin walking.

"You okay?" I asked him. He stopped and looked like he didn't know what to say.

"Guys… it knew about Jessica." I sighed.

"Sam, these things—they read minds. They lie, all right? That's all it was." Dean told him. I nodded.

"Yeah, Sam, theses things know each other, word get's around, they lie and over-act things. Forget about it, okay?" he looked unconvinced.

"Yeah,"

"Come on." Dean told us as he walked off. I put my arms around Sam, and looked up into his face.

"Its okay, Sammy." he gave a half smile and we followed Dean out of the Airport.

********

"Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed." Jerry told us as he shook our hands.

"Your dad's gonna be real proud." I looked down trying not to frown. _Yeah, Jerry, I hope he will be._

"We'll see you around, Jerry." Sam told him as me and Dean walked around the other side of the Impala to get in, and Jerry began walking back to the building. I then turned around.

"You know, Jerry?" I called out. He turned back around.

"Yeah?"

"I meant to ask you—how did you get my cell phone number, anyway? I've only had it for, like, six months." Dean made it to where we had new I.D'S new phones, and new everything's every few months. It made it harder to track anything back to us.

"Your dad gave it to me." I felt my eyes widen and my heart start to beat faster.

"What?"

"When did you talk to him?" Sam and Dean were as confused and shocked, as me.

"Well, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number, and his voice message said to give you a call." we nodded. Jerry smiled once more.

"Thanks again, guys." he walked off. I looked at my brothers and we exchange a look.

***********

A little while later, Dean pulled the car over behind the Airport and we were sitting on the trunk of the Impala. A plane flew over head, just pulling off from take off. I shook my head.

"Go ahead, Dean, call." I told him as he stared at the cell phone in his hands. He sighed and started dialing Dad's number.

"This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number, like, fifty times. It's been out of service." Sammy said, lost in thought.

"Yeah, me too," Dean put the phone on speaker, and we all listened together:

"_This is John Winchester. I can't be reached." _

_Yeah, Dad, I got that the first 1,000 times I tried to call you._

"_If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 866-907-3235. He can help." _that was new. And why did he give my number if he told them to call Dean? I shook my head. _Must think it's almost time for Dean to get a new phone. _We didn't say anything. So he was alive. I knew that much before, but hearing something new from him when he was MIA was something else. Now we knew he didn't want to be found. I pushed off of the Impala and kicked at a rock on the ground. I wanted to scream, but I had no words. That would have probably been a first for me.

"Can we go?" I asked them without much emotion. Sam said nothing, but had a heartbreaking look on his face, got into the car and shut his door. Dean walked over to me and put his hand on the back of my head, looking down into my eyes.

"We're find him." he promised. I didn't say anything. He kept his hand cupped to the side of my head and placed a kiss to the top of my head and then let me go as he took a few steeps and got into the Impala. I stood there for a minute and sighed. I was going to find him. Even if it killed me, I got into the car, and no one said a word.

***************

"You okay, Izzy?" Dean looked in the mirror back at me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm cool," which really meant: _No, Dean. Our father is out there somewhere and he doesn't give a shit that we're looking for him._

"You've been quiet." _I've been pissed._

"I've been thinking." I replied. Sammy had his window open and the wind brow through his brownish red hair. He had been almost as quiet as me. I could tell that while Dean was being quiet, he was just thinking of places and hunts our father could be doing, while Sam was thinking of what was going on. Me? I was thinking about why the hell my father would choice now of all times to not want us anymore.

"Wanna share those thoughts?" I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I was never any good at saying things in a very manageable way, Dean." I opened my eyes and saw him looking back at me. He didn't say anything. Over the next few hours I let myself think about what was going on: why was our father ignoring us? Why couldn't he just tell us where the hell he was, and what the hell he was doing? I wanted to hit something, but Dean was driving, so he was out of the question. Sammy looked like he was asleep, and I really didn't want to wake him, so I just balled my fists and dug my nails into my palms. I needed to calm down. I grabbed my Ipod and turned on some music to calm my mind down.

_Words like violence break the silence  
Come crashing in into my little world  
Painful to me, pierce right through me  
Can't you understand, oh my little girl?_

_All I ever wanted, all I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm_

_Words are spoken to be broken  
Feelings are intense, words are trivial  
Pleasures remain, so does their pain  
Words are meaningless and forgettable_

_All I ever wanted, all I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm_

_All I ever wanted, all I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm_.

_*************_

We were still on our way back home by now, and everyone wasn't as…miserable? As before, I had somewhat gotten over the fact that my father didn't want to be found. I thought about that when we got to the motel we were staying at for the night, I thought about that when we left bight and early the next morning, and I thought about that as we drove back to Forks. Dean and Sam were back to being themselves, and for that, I was glad.

"When will we get there?" Dean took a minute before answering, thinking.

"About 15 hours." I groaned.

"Great."

"What?" Sammy asked me, confused.

"I was supposed to go to my friends birthday party, that just so happens to start in-" I looked at my Ipod and read the time.

"Nine hours." _some friend I am. _No wonder I never have any friends. I don't know how to be a _good _one.

"No problem." I looked at Dean in disbelief.

"Really Dean, I know that we said you couldn't make it to the Airport in five hours, but there's no way even _you _could make a fifteen hour drive." I told him and he smirked.

"So you might be a _little _late. But still, I could make it in about eleven." I sighed.

"Okay, Dean. Do whatever you gotta do."

*******

"Wow, you are good." I told Dean as we passed by the "Welcome to Forks" sign.

"That's what she said." I rolled my eyes at him, and tried to forget my brother had just used the line "That's what she said." on me.

"Shit, I don't have time to stop at home and change," I groaned. I then looked at my bag on the floor, and grabbed it.

"Okay, no one look back here, or I will stab your eyes out." I warned them as I went through my bag, looking for something to wear. Dean laughed.

"No need to tell me twice. My eyes would burn if I did." I kicked his seat and rolled my eyes.

"Shut up." I pulled a pair of dark Jeans from my bag, and a shirt. I put it on as quickly as possible, and then grabbed my shoes.

"Are you done back there? And I don't know what it was -- I'm hoping it was your arm… but something smacked me on my head!" I rolled my eyes.

"Cry baby." I mumbled, and then grabbed some Lip-Gloss.

"Where does this girl even live?" I frown, then thought back a week.

"842 Desert Storm Street. I think its a few blocks from the school." a few minutes later, Dean took a turn, and I stabbed myself in my eye with silver eyeliner.

"OW! Damn it, Dean!" I yelled as I dropped the liner, and grabbed at my eye.

"What the hell did you do now?" I felt my left eye start to water from the lake of wetness my eyeliner took, and I squeezed my eyes shut tight.

"Bella?" Sam asked me and I heard him turn in his seat.

"Fine, Sam. Just stabbed my eye to death with my eyeliner because of Dean," I heard Dean sigh and mumble:

"Girls," I blinked a few times and then looked at Sam.

"Can you blow into my eye for me?" Dean laughed and I glared.

"Bitch," I muttered.

"Sure." Sammy nodded and leaned over. I opened my eyes wide and he blew. Dean started laughing again.

"Guys… don't even get me started on how weird that is!" I smacked Dean and he reminded me the cons on hitting the driver.

"Don't make me turn this car around!"

"Don't make me put my foot up your ass!"

"You're so not my type!" I tried to hit him again but Sammy stopped me.

"Dean, Bella, stop it. Now," I pouted then went back to putting on the last of my make-up. Not the easiest thing to do in a moving car, by the way.

"Are you done yet?" I sighed and put my stuff down.

"Yes, Dean. You can stop being an ass."

"I don't think he knows how." Sammy smirked.

"Ha-Ha. Yeah, talk like I'm not here." me and Sammy smirked and Dean glared.

"Sorry, Deanie,"

"Whatever." he then hit the brakes and I grabbed onto the seat.

"We're here." I looked out the window and saw a bight two-story, white house, with cars parked on every side of the road and driveway, and some people were hanging out in the front yard. I could hear the loud music from inside the car.

"Well, this looks like fun." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to go. Keep your _friend _happy." I glared at Dean.

"Shut up. But thank you for letting me go." I added as I opened the car door and got out.

"Damn, Izzy. Why do you always have to be so _nice_? It kinda makes it harder on me to be mean to you." I smirked, and shut the door.

"That's the point." I heard Sam's window rolling down so I turned around and leaned into it.

"Bella, I don't want you drinking, or doing anything other then what you know you _should _be doing." I rolled my eyes at Sam.

"Come on, Sammy. You know me better then that! I won't do anything wrong." he nodded.

"I know, just-""Let her go, Sam. The girl needs to have some fun. She deserves it." Dean cut Sam off. Sam sighed.

"All right, just call when you want to be picked up, and not too late. Please?" I rolled my eyes smiling.

"I know-"

"Hey, look! It's the Winchester chick!" I turned my head and saw a guy elbow the guy next to him in the driveway and nod to me.

"Make a name for yourself already, Iz?" Dean smirked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know who those guys are."

"She's hot, right?" I turned my head again and saw the two guys smirking at me. I sighed and shook my head.

"Oh, that little Bastard-"

"Chill, Dean," I told him, rolling my eyes as he took off his seatbelt and opened his door.

"I can take care of myself, and I can't help it if it's true." I said, jokily, and smirked.

He didn't listen and looked at the guys who were now staring at us.

"You wanna say that again?" Dean called out to them as he leaned over the roof of the Impala. Their eyes widen when they saw Dean, and they shook their heads. Dean smirked.

"That's what I thought." I rolled my eyes and pointed in the car.

"Get in, Dean. And drive away." he rolled his eyes but got in the car.

"Kick their ass if anyone tries any shit, with you." I grinned.

"Would've done that without you giving me the okay," Sam rolled his eyes, and I smiled.

"I'll see you guys later." I leaned in the window and placed a kiss to Sam's cheek.

"Bye Sammy! Bye Dean!" the car pulled away and I turned toward the house. I walked up the drive, and passed the two guys. The tall one with dark hair spoke to me:

"Hey, Baby. What's your sign?" _oh. My. God. How old is that line? _I tired not to roll my eyes or laugh, and kept walking.

"Do not enter." I told him and then walked into the open door and let the loud music hit me:

_Party queens:_

_If you wanna be seen,_

_Take a shit where you sleep,_

_And smile real wide for the pa-pa-pa-pa-parazzi everywhere._

"Bella!" I turned around and saw Violet.

"Hey." she smiled and gave me a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here! I didn't think you would make it!" I smiled at her.

"Of course I would come. Happy birthday!" I held out the gift I had picked up when we were in Pennsylvania, and she took it happily.

"Aw! Bella! You didn't have to get me anything!" she looked at it and squealed.

"But I'm so glad you did!" she hugged me again. I laughed.

"You're welcome. Where is everyone?" I looked around and couldn't find anyone I knew. Violet frowned.

"They're in the kitchen. Word got around and now most of the school is here." I could tell she was put out by this.

"Who's here?"

"Umm, half the school as you know, then there's the gang, and I think I saw Lauren and Jessica." she glared at no one.

"Danny's here too." she sighed dreamily. I laughed.

"See? I told you he would come." she smiled and then looked across the room.

"Which reminds me, I have to go! I saw you come in and moved away from where I was, and Danny went to get me a drink! Come see me in a little while, Bella, and-" she leaned in closer to me and smirked.

"I think your Knight awaits you out back." I looked at her confused.

"What?" she rolled her eyes.

"Edward Cullen is outback. Go get him!" she ran away before I could say anything. I shook my head and walked across the room and to the punch. I got me a cup and took a sip. I then spit it back into the cup and ran my tongue over my teeth. Someone had gotten to the pouch. _Sorry Sammy. Didn't mean to._

I saw a closed bottle of water and grabbed that and tired to find my way out of the house.

"Hey, Bella!" I looked to my left and saw Angela.

"Hey." she grabbed onto a boy's arm and pulled him over. He seemed to be shorter then Angela, and way shorter then me.

"This is my boyfriend, Ben." I smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ben." he blushed, and nodded shyly.

"You too,"

"So Bella, I hope everything's okay, you weren't at school this week." Angela asked carefully. I could tell she wasn't one to get into others business.

"Yeah, I just went out of town for a few days. Just visiting a family friend." she nodded.

"Okay, well, it was nice talking to you, Bella. We're gonna get going, I don't feel very well." I nodded.

"Okay, I hope you feel better." she smiled and left, and I was on my way, to "My Knight" as Violet had put it. I got to the back door, and opened it. I then walked out into the cold night's air as I closed the door. There didn't seem to be any people out here, any people other then the lonely boy sitting by himself on a wooden bench under a willow tree. He sat with his back to me, and I walked over with small quiet steeps. He seemed to be mumbling to himself, but I couldn't make out the words.

"Why the long face?" I guessed, he turned around and looked at me with wide eyes.

"The party's not that bad. There are only a few drunken kids lying around." I smirked at him.

"I didn't think you would make it." I shrugged.

"It's not that late. And is that 'Edward talk' for: I'm happy you're here?" his lips twisted.

"Maybe," I put down my water and sit down beside him.

"What'ca doing out here? Scared of a little noise?" I joked.

"It was just a little loud." he said quietly. I nodded.

"How was your week?" he asked. I smirked.

"Kind of bumpy," that was a good way to put it, I guess.

"Yours?"

"Crowed," he sighed.

"And that is why you're out here, sick of being near people?" I teased. He half smiled.

"Some," he smiled at me and I looked down.

"How's your… friend?" I looked at him confused.

"What?"

"You know, your friend that you just got back from visiting?" I smiled.

"He'll make it." he looked at me confused.

"Never mind, is Alice, here? She seemed very… happy, when Violet invited her." I don't think happy would've been the right word to use. More like excited beyond belief.

"Yes. I believe Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie are somewhere around here." I pushed my lips nodding.

"I bet Emmett's scaring the crap out of a lot of people tonight." he grinned.

"I'm sure he's having fun." I then looked up at the full moon over head.

"And what about you, Are you having fun?" he was quiet for a few seconds.

"I am now." I looked to him and gave him a half smile.

"I'm glad." he smiled crookedly.

"Bella!" I looked up and saw Alice dancing toward us with Jasper on her heels and by the looks of it, Emmett and Rosalie as well. I smiled at her as she reached us.

"Hello, Alice. You look nice tonight." she laughed a musical little laugh and touched her dark green dress.

"Thank you! The color kind of reminds me of your eyes, but your eyes are _much _prettier! I've never really seen that kind of green before." she told me smiling. I smiled at her. People always thought that about my eyes. I never thought much of them being a weird kind of green. Dean and Dad both had the same, so I never thought mine better then theirs. I was suspired my eyes were not black with all of the evil that I had seen in my life with them.

"Thank you. Your eyes are very nice too. Kind of weird how you all have the same color." I said, my voice took an off tone. She waved it away."Hi, Bella!" I heard a loud voice boom. I looked to my left and saw Emmett grinning. I smiled at him.

"Wow Emmett. Have you gotten bigger since our last meeting, or just eating more kids?" he laughed louder then I ever heard anyone laugh, and threw his head back, like it was funniest joke in the world.

"Well, you know-" he started.

"He's the same." Edward cut him off, and gave him an cavillous glare.

"I really like you." Emmett laughed again. I gave him a joking grin.

"Sorry, not my type." he chuckled, and then grabbed the blonde girls hand.

"That's okay. I still have my Rosie! This is Rosalie, my girlfriend." she stayed where she was beside Emmett and stared at me for a moment. I looked back at her and waited for her to speak.

"I've heard much about you." she said in a cold voice. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Really? I've haven't heard much about _you_." I told her in the same tone. She glared at me for a moment and then smiled, looking at Edward then back to me.

"I'm Rosalie Hale. Nice to meet you, Bella Winchester," I grinned.

"You too." she stepped away some and looked up at Emmett.

"Hey, Jasper," I gave a small wave, and he smiled.

"Hello, Bella." he didn't come any closer, but I let it go.

"So, how's the party?" Emmett grinned.

"There was this one girl, and she puked all over the floor, and this guy slipped and fell in it!" he laughed. Even though that sounded sick beyond belief, and I've probably seen worst, I smirked.

"Nice…" I nodded.

"So, did I miss anything last week?" Alice answered before anyone else could.

"Nope! Not a thing! Nothing happened here! What about you? What did _you _do?" I pushed my lips.

"Visited an old friend, and laughed in the face of death." I told them. They are looked shocked for some reason, and I laughed.

"Kidding! I just visited an old friend in Pennsylvania, and hung out with my family." they all nodded but looked a bit weird. I frowned, but let it go.

"Bella!" I turned around and saw Charlotte, running toward me.

"Hey, Charlotte." she smiled, and then looked at the Cullen's.

"Hey Bella, Cullen's," she nodded to them.

"Violet said I could find you out here, and you would be with Edward Cullen." she said, while smirking, and throwing a quick glace at Edward. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well, she would. Did you need something, or did you just miss me so much all week?" I asked her, smirking. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Oh, Izzy, I didn't miss you that much." I groaned.

"Please don't call me _that_ Charlie." she laughed.

"Fine, just don't call me _Charlie_ and we're be okay," I shook my head and she went on:

"Why don't you come inside? We're hanging out in the game room." I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Violet has a Game room?" hum. _Guess she's more loaded then I thought._

"More like her dad, but whatever."

"Did someone say 'Game room'?" Emmett boomed and grinned. Charlotte nodded and he beamed.

"Great! Lead the way!" he held out one large hand, and told her to walk. We walked through the house, down the hall, and into a large room. There was a big screen T.V and long brown leather sofa, and there was a table and people everywhere.

"Put that down!" I heard someone yell. I then saw Violet take a bowl out of someone's hands and put it back down on a table.

"Touch my mother's Crystal blow one more time, and you're outta here!" she warned them.

"Calm down, Vi." Charlotte told her as she walked over to her.

"Awesome, Ping Pong!" Emmett said loudly and walked off.

"Emmett!" Rosalie called, and followed after him.

"Hey guys." I waved to Gavin and Mary who were sitting on the sofa.

"Bella! Hey! When'd you get here?" Mary asked.

"Not too long ago, but its okay: the party can really start now that I'm here." I smirked at them and they rolled their eyes.

"Sure." she agreed. I then let my eyes run over the back side of the room and felt a full grin take over my face.

"Violet, you have a pool table?!" I asked her, as I walked over to it.

"It's my dad's favorite thing to do on a Sunday night." she told me.

"Smart guy," I whispered, as I ran my hand over the table.

"Do you play?" I heard a quiet voice question. I snapped out of it and looked back at Edward. I nodded.

"Yeah," I looked back to it.

"It's been too long."

"You can play if you want, everyone else has been." Violet told me. I bit my lip and looked Longley at the raked balls, and Pool sticks.

_No, Bella! You cannot play right now, you'll just get too into it, and you will forget about your friends, and you're chance at talking with Edward._

It would be a lie if I said I didn't think about Edward Cullen at all, theses pass days. I couldn't like him-- _wouldn't _like him. I can't.

"Maybe later," I sighed sadly. It had been awhile since I had last played a good game of pool, and I missed it. And the looks on a grown man's face when he got his ass kicked by a teenage girl. And besides, I didn't play for nothing, and it would be wrong, taking my classmates money and then make them have to see me five days a week until I'm out of here. I then heard a loud boom, and laughing over the music. Violet groaned.

"Not again!" she cried, as she left the room.

"We better go help her." Charlotte sighed, nodding her head at Mary and Gavin. They got up.

"I guess they could use some man power." Gavin grabbed onto his arms, and Mary rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you said, Gabby,"

"Don't call me that!" they bitch fought as they left the room. I shook my head. _So this is what parties are about?_

"I haven't been missing out on much." I mumbled to myself.

"I'm sorry?" Edward looked at me confused. I shook my head.

"Nothing, So…?" I tailed out, not having anything to say.

"So…" he smiled. I smiled back and opened my water, taking a sip.

"You don't come to theses things, offhand?" I questioned him, trying to make conversation. He shook his head.

"No, not really," I looked behind him and frowned.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?" Edward's face changed slightly.

"I think they went to get something out of the car." he was lying. I could tell, and I didn't know why.

"Oh," I nodded.

"Do you wanna go talk-?" I was cut off.

"Hey, Bella!" I heard a voice call from behind me. I groaned, not caring if he heard me.

"Mike, is it?" I asked, turning around and looking into blue eyes.

"You remembered." he beamed, and I really wished I haven't.

"Sure…" he grinned and I wanted to punch him. He then held up two darts and smirked.

"How about a game? I win, I get a kiss." he leaned in closer and I smelt the alcohol on his breath. I guess we know who spiked the punch. I backed away some and bumped into Edward. His body was hard, but he could just workout a lot.

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking at him for a second. His eyes were closed, and he nodded.

"Sure, Mike." he grinned. I then smirked.

"But, if I win, you leave me alone and never ask me out again." he nodded, thinking he would win.

"Bella…" Edward said in a worried voice. I smirked.

"Oh, stop it, Edward." I turned away from him and looked at Mike.

"You can go first." I told him sweetly. He took a few steeps away and then looked down at the line of tape on the floor.

"Don't worry; I won't make you throw from this far away." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks." I said, sarcastically.

"Bella, I don't think this is a good idea. I mean,-"

"Shut it. I know what I'm doing." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, Cullen, Let the girl do what she want's." Mike smirked then threw the darts.

"Aw, get to kissing! Two 20's and a bulls-eye," I grinned.

"Not just yet." I went and pulled the three darts from the board and walked back to where Mike and Edward were standing.

"Remember: I win, you don't talk to me again." I reminded him. He just smirked and nodded.

"Sure, whatever," I took my place, and then stood staring at the board.

"Any day now," I turned my head to glare at him.

"Bitch," I mumbled. I then threw dart after dart as fast as I could, and then looked at the board.

"Well, Shit!" I looked at Mike with wide eyes.

"Looks like you never talk to me again." he looked at the board in disbelief at my two bulls-eyes and bull.

"But-- you-- and-- what?" he stuttered. I smiled. _Not my best, but it'll do._

"No talking. You agreed." I told him, putting a finger over my lips.

"Come on, Edward." I nodded for him to follow me and after a quick smirk at Mike; he followed me out of the room.

"Bella, how did you do that?" I smiled.

"It's called: letting it go, and fly where they may." I told him.

"It was very… well, impressive." I grinned.

"I do what I can." he smiled back at me.

"Bella! Come on, we've about to play 'Truth or Dare'" Violet yelled. I frowned.

"Isn't that game kind of… well… stupid?" Violet gasped at me.

"No! Of course not! Are you going to play or not?" I rolled my eyes.

"Sure." she then looked at the Edward.

"You wanna play too? It'll be fun!" Alice jumped up.

"Okay!" I heard a loud, soft voice. Alice moved from behind Edward and had Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie with her.

"Can we play too?" she asked Violet. Violet nodded excitedly. Emmett and Alice looked like they might explode with happiness, and Jasper, Edward and Rosalie looked annoyed.

"We're not going to all sit in a circle like we're twelve, are we?" I asked her in a whiny tone. She smiled.

"Maybe…" I groaned.

"So lucky it's you're birthday." she giggled and pulled me along.

********

"I dare you to go a week without shopping." Charlotte dared Violet, and both she and Alice gasped.

"Charlotte, no!" Violet shouted.

"How could you do such a thing to her?" Alice cried. I laughed.

"How could you think this is funny, Bella?" Violet questioned in shock. I shook my head. We had been playing this stupid game for 15 minutes and I was already bored.

"There's more to life then just shopping." they shook their heads.

"Wow, you're the first girl I have ever heard say that." Emmett told me. I shrugged. So far there haven't been any good dares or good truths. But on a dare from Jasper, Emmett did do a very good performance of "The Carlton Banks."

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. No one do anything too crazy while I'm gone!" Charlotte told us as she got up.

"It's Truth or Dare, Char. Of course things get crazy!" Violet told her.

"Okay, Bella. Truth or dare?" I pushed my lips. I had done dare before, so I guess I could do truth this time.

"Truth," Alice grinned.

"If you had to kiss one person in this room, who would it be?" I stared at her with an unbelievable look on my face.

"Alice, really?" she nodded.

"Mm-Um and it would have to be a real kiss, not just a friendly kiss on the cheek." I rolled my eyes.

"I douno, I guess this guy." I pointed at Edward who looked surprised.

"Damn girl, you sure say what's on your mind." Emmett told me in shock. I shrugged.

"Yeah, my brother thinks I got it from him." I chuckled.

"Next." I ignored Edward's quick stares for another ten minutes.

"Edward… my brother," Emmett clapped his large hands together when it was Edward's turn.

"Truth or dare, little brother?" Edward sighed.

"Well, I don't even want to know what you have in mind for 'dare'" he told him in a voice that implied he knew what he was talking about.

"So truth?"

"Truth." he agreed. Emmett had a very large, very scary, grin on his face.

"Edward, what do you think of this here, Bella Winchester?" I looked at Emmett in surprise, and then looked to Edward, waiting to see his reaction.

His eyes were slightly wide, the gold in his eyes showing all the more, and the look on his face had to be one of horror.

"Emmett-"

"You picked truth." he reminded him. Everyone was quiet waiting for his answer, and so was I. I was never one to care what people thought of me. They always thought me a freak, so it didn't matter. I knew that's what I was, and I didn't care what they thought, but for some reason, I felt like I _would _care if he thought that of me.

"She's very… nice." he said, slowly. He looked embarrassed, but wasn't blushing. Emmett shook his head.

"Oh, no, no, no, Little brother, that's not what I'm talking about and _you _know it." Edward glared at him, and I sighed.

"Emmett, stop. We're just friends, okay? Leave your brother alone." he kept grinning, and shook his head.

"Oh, no, this is 'Truth or Dare' and you have to answer your truth, or do an even worst, dare." I rolled my eyes, and Edward sighed, and my heart beat a little faster.

"I-"

"Hope we're not interrupting." I heard a voice sheered. I looked up and saw Lauren and Jessica. I rolled my eyes, half annoyed that they were here, and the other that they had interrupted what Edward was about to say.

"Well, you are!" Violet started as she stood up. Lauren smirked.

"Aw, well I'm sorry, this is your birthday party, right? How old are you now? fourteen?" I got up off the floor as well.

"Aw, really, Lauren? What? Couldn't get invite to a party, so you have to crush one? And _if _Violet looked fourteen, she would be doing thoughtfully. And not like you, who has to wear a ton of make-up, and a dress that was never meant to be that short." I told her in an ice voice. I then leaned over and whispered, but just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh, just a quick tip: don't get too close to sharp objects, wouldn't want your water bra to pop, would we?" I smirked at her. Her face went red, and she slackly grabbed the front of her dress.

"I don't _wear_ water bars." she said in an embarrass voice. I grinned.

"So it's just stuffed?" her face was still red and she and Jessica who had stayed quiet this whole time backed away some.

"You're going to pay for that, Winchester. Come on, Jessica, this party is totally freaked." she glared at me once more and backed away. I rolled my eyes. Didn't bother me when other people called me a freak, doesn't bother me when she calls me it,

"Don't let the door hit you." I smiled sweetly and Jessica looked confused.

"Why would the door hit us…?" we all laughed, and Lauren grabbed her by her arm and pulled her away.

"Thanks, Bella." Violet smiled at me.

"It's no big deal." I smiled at her.

"Umm, guys?" I turned around and saw Gavin holding onto a very bubbly and slightly falling Mary.

"Hey, guys!" she called out loudly. It only took me a second to realize she was drunk.

"I don't know what's wrong! I think she's drunk!" Gavin cried in confusion.

"I'm no-not drunk…" she stuttered, and then giggled.

"Oh, God," I mumbled.

"How much punch did she have?" I walked over to her and moved her head to the side.

"I don't know. She just kept going back for more! I just thought it was good or something!" Gavin told me in worry.

"Mary?" I asked her softly. She turned her head and grinned at me.

"Bella! Oh, Bella…. Bell-a…. Is-a-bell-a…" she sang. I laughed quietly, and looked at Gavin.

"Didn't you know Mike Newton spiked the punch?" he shook his head.

"No! Do you think I would let her have anything if I did?!" I sighed.

"You should take her home-"

"No!" she cried, grabbing onto my jacket. _Oh, God. _I was _not_ good with drunken people…

"I wanna stay here with you… and all my very bestie friends! Oh, and my Gabby! I love him, you know?" I think she thought she was whispering to me, but she was really speaking very loudly. She almost fell and Gavin caught her.

"Maybe you should take her outside, give her some air." Edward said, standing behind me.

"Oh. You're Edward Cullen! I've heard about you…" she giggled.

"All the girls in school like you, but I like Gabby." she told him, and then tried to kiss Gavin, and he pulled away slightly.

"Mary, come on, you're drunk." he told her softly.

"I'm not drunk…" she glared at him.

"I'm having sooo much fun! Dance with me, Bella!" she pulled out of Gavin arms and grabbed onto me.

"You too, Vi!" she pulled me and Violet into the middle of the room, and started dancing.

"I don't dance." I shook my head at her. She pouted.

"Come on, Bella. Violet's dancing!" she looked at Violet as she started dancing.

"Bella, just do it. I've seen drunken people before. They can start crying if they don't get they're way!" Violet pleaded with me. I sighed.

"Whatever." I started moving to the music, and let it take me:

_You were a problem child, been grounded your whole life, so now you running with them good girls,_

_No that ain't your style,_

_You think your hot shit, You cool, I love it, I love , '_

_ but yeah, you're still looking hella fine, doing what you're doing, and I'ma make you mine…_

_Well, you're a hot mess, and I'm falling for you, and I'm like 'hot damn, let me make you my boo''_

_cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it ,Yeah, you know what to do. you're a hot mess, I'm loving it, hell yes._

_I've been hypnotized,The city's your playground, I watch you take a bite, At 5am roaming in the streets,_

_Drunk all night, you think your hot shit, You cool, I love it, I love it,_

_ 'yeah but yeah, you're still looking hella doing what you're doing, and I'ma make you mine..._

_Well, you're a hot mess, and I'm falling for you, and I'm like 'hot damn, let me make you my boo'_

_'cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, Yeah, _

_you know what to do you're a hot mess, I'm loving it, hell yes. You're a hot mess,_

_ and I'm falling for you, and I'm like 'hot damn, let me make you my boo''cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, _

_Yeah. you know what to do. You're a hot mess, I'm loving it, hell you're dancing up on tables,_

_You go, you go, you got it that you're unstable ,You go coco, you got it up on tables,_

_Say that you're 're a ha-ha-ha-ha ha yeah, you're a hot -ha-ha-ha ha we're singing hell yes,_

_ you're a hot mess, and I'm falling for you, and I'm like 'hot damn, let me make you my boo''_

_cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, you know what to do. You're a hot mess. I'm loving it, _

_hell yes. You're a hot mess, and I'm falling for you, and I'm like 'hot damn, let me make you my boo''_

_cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, Yeah, you know what to do. You 're a hot mess,_

_I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes). Hot mess. I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes). Hot mess I'm loving it, hell yes!_

The song finished and I stopped dancing.

"I didn't know you could dance!" Violet told me. I shrugged.

"Never came up."

"I thought you said you didn't dance?" I shook my head.

"I said I didn't dance. Not that I _couldn't _dance." she rolled her eyes.

"Woot, woot!" Mary yelled, still dancing.

"Gavin!" I called, and he came from across the room, where we left him and the Cullen's.

"She's going to go down any minute now. You should take her home." I told him.

"Take me where?" Mary asked, still dancing in place.

"Mary, Gavin's going to take you home, okay?" Violet told her, and she shook her head.

"No! I'm not even tried." she then lost her balanced, and I caught her. I sighed and set her up straight. I then put my hands on her shoulders and made her look me in my eyes.

"You're tried. You're very, very tired, and you wanna go home with Gavin." I told her in a soothing voice. Her eyes glazed over, and she nodded, and then started to rock back and forth slowly, falling asleep.

"I'm tired." she sighed, and then fell into me. I smirked. _Oh, Sammy's soothing voice move, works every time._

"I got her." Gavin told me as he took her into his arms. I fixed my outfit, and nodded at him.

"Take her home. Give her water, and eggs. Lots and lots of eggs," I told him.

"Eggs?" I sighed.

"Eggs contain large amounts of cysteine, just make her some when she wakes up, and make her drink lots of water. It will help keep her from getting dehydrated, and add some salt or sugar every few glasses." he looked confused but nodded.

"Thanks, Bella."

"What happened?" Charlotte asked as she walked over to us.

"Mary got drunk." Violet said calmly. Gavin glared.

"She didn't mean too! I'm taking her home." Charlotte looked at Mary's half conscious form, and stood beside him.

"I'll go with you. I'll stay at her place and make sure her mom doesn't find out." she followed them out and I stood with Violet looking at the door they had just gone through.

"Wow, that's not something I see everyday." I laughed at her.

"You get used to it."

"What?"

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Hey, everyone! Get outta here! We just heard Lauren Mallory, call the cops!" I heard someone yell as the music was cut off.

"What?" everyone in the room seemed to ask at the same time. The two guys who had ran inside the house was jugging wildly.

"Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanly just called the cops!" with that, they ran out of the house like hell. Everyone was quiet for a few seconds, and then everyone started yelling and running all over the place.

"Oh, my God," Violet said in shock.

"Oh, my God!" she yelled, grabbing onto her hair.

"What am I going to do?!" she was panicking. _Oh, shit. Sam will kill me if I get caught by the cops at a party that has underage drinking, and not only that, if I even get caught by the cops period!_

Everyone was still trying to find a way out of the house and Charlotte, Mary, and Gavin weren't here to help her. I grabbed onto her arm and knew I couldn't leave her alone with all of this.

"Bella, you should get out of here." she told me. I shook my head.

"No way, I'm your friend, and I'm not leaving you alone with this." _I was so going to kick that bitch Mallory ass._

"Bella, please leave. I won't be happy if you got in trouble because of me. You got to get out of her, like, now." her eyes pleaded with me. I shook my head.

"Violet, I can't just leave you-"

"Please, just get out of here before the cops get here! My parents are going to find out as it is, and I don't want you to get in trouble with your dad. There's nothing you can do for me anyway." I sighed but nodded.

"If that's what you want." she nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. If Lauren just made the call, I still have like, 15 minutes before anyone get's here."

"Okay, hey, don't forget to get rid of the punch, and any cups you can find." she nodded.

"Right! Thanks."

"Thanks for inviting me, and I'll see you on Monday." I told her and she gave me a quick hug.

I walked out the back door, and it only took me 'till the time I was in Violet's driveway to remember that I didn't have a ride home.

"Shit!" I yelled at no one. I couldn't call Sam. I had only been here for an hour and a half, and he would know something was up. He wasn't stupid, he knew that there would be drinking -- all parties wasn't a party without drinking, but if he found out that's what the cops was called for, he would question what kind of people I was hanging out with. Dean wouldn't care about the drinking at the party. What he would care about was if I was taken in for underage drinking. Not only that, but we were wanted for so many things, if the cops got me; it would be hell trying to get me out of the slammer.

_Looks like I'm walking._

"Great." I was halfway down the street and trying not to get hit by speeding cars leaving the party when I heard a car slowing down and looked to my left to see a sliver car roll its window down, and a smooth voice call out:

"Need a ride?"

********

"You know, my brother always told me to never get in a car with a stranger." I smirked at Edward.

"Your brother, told you that?" I looked out the window.

"My father couldn't always tell me everything," I then looked in the backside and frowned.

"Where are your brothers and sisters?"

"They took Emmett's Jeep." I nodded.

"Hey… can we just like, go somewhere else? If I go home now, my brother will know something happened, and he'll never let me go to another party again." there. That wasn't a compete lie. Well, Sam might not let me, but Dean would.

"Where did you have in mind?" he asked, looking at me quickly, and then looking back at the road.

"I don't know. What is there to do in this place?" I asked him as I looked at him in the little light that came from the dashboard.

"Not much." he chuckled quietly. I rolled my eyes.

"Well that's great. What do you do for fun?" he looked like he was thinking and then shook his head.

"What? You can't honestly tell me you never leave your house?" I told him, rolling my eyes.

"Of course I leave my house, Bella. I just don't really know your definition of 'fun.'"

"Well, I hate parties. I guess now I know why." I said with distaste.

"I guess there's always music." I grabbed a CD that was lying on the floor by my feet and read the name.

"Debussy?" I questioned, holding up the CD and looking at him. He looked at it and then back to the road.

"Classical music is good for the soul." he said with a crooked smile.

"Clair de Lune is nice."

"You know Debussy?" he asked in shook.

"I may like Rock, but that doesn't mean I can't like classical music as well." I told him insulted.

"No… no, I'm just surprised, is all." he smiled and then took a turn.

"So, where are we going?"

"Are you hungry?" I shook my head.

"No, not really." he sighed.

"Well then, I guess there's only one place left."

**************

"Port Angeles?" it had only taken him 20 minutes to get here, and he, to my surprise, drove even faster, and more reckless then Dean.

"What are we going to do here?"

"There is nothing in Forks. Everything that could even keep your intention for more then a few minutes is done in Port Angeles." he explained.

"I could have guessed that," I laughed.

"But you still didn't answer me: what are we going to do here?" he shrugged

And then took a turn.

"I thought you might like to take a walk on the Pier." I pushed my lips and sat back in my seat.

**********

"So you're sure your parents won't care you're out so late?" I asked Edward as we walked along the lone Pier. There were only a few more people looking into the black water, and it was very quiet. I looked at him and he was smiling.

"I'm sure they will be quite glad I am still out late." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Okay, I know you keep to yourself at school and everything, but do you _never _go out? I mean, you obviously have no problem talking to me." I pointed out. He looked at me quickly and kept walking.

"Well, Bella. Life can get quite boring after awhile, and you find you have nothing left to do." I laughed at him.

"You speak like you're some old guy trapped in a young guy's body." he laughed quietly and it sounded like music.

"That's how it feels. But I _am _seventeen." I shook my head.

"You don't seem seventeen."

"I could say the same for you."

"How so?" we came to a stop at the end of the Pier, and I put my hands on the wooden reeling. Edward did the same.

"Well, for one, you use words like 'How so'" I rolled my eyes and looked into the dark water.

"You know who Debussy is, and seem to have a way of doing things." I looked over at him.

"And what does that say about me, Mr. Cullen?" I asked him in a teasing tone. He smiled.

"I think that you are very different from any one I had ever meant before."

"Different good; or different bad?" I questioned, and he smiled.

"Good. Defiantly good," I smiled.

"So what is this, 20 questions?" I asked.

"If you want it to be." he answered almost automatically.

"Oh, does the mysterious Edward Cullen, want to know more about little old me?" I grinned at him, and he smirked.

"Are you sure it's not the other way around?" I laughed.

"Maybe just a little." he stared at me for a moment and we started our game.

**********

"What is your favorite color?" I laughed.

"Surely you can do better then that!" he frowned.

"Okay, no need to get so upset. I like blue and green. It reminds me of the Northern Lights." I told him.

"You've seen the Northern Lights?" I nodded.

"Yeah, it's really beautiful in December." I told him.

"Okay, you're turn. First girlfriend?" he looked away and I wondered why he wasn't blushing.

"Next question." he muttered.

"No, no, no. This is 20 questions. You have to answer." he sighed, and looked at me.

"I've never had a girlfriend, Bella." I looked at him in shock.

"What?" I asked, dumbly.

"Really, I've never had a girlfriend. It's no big deal." I shook my head.

"Wow."

"Why do you say it like that?" he questioned, looking down into my eyes.

"You just seem like the kind of guy who has girls lining up everywhere just to get a look at you. I thought that you would at least had a girlfriend in the past." I explained before I could stop myself.

"I've just never found the right person." he said softly.

"When it comes to things like that, people think they've got all the time in the world, but time is infinity, and It could stop when you least expect it." I stared at him without saying anything and then rested my head on my arms that was over the reels.

"I guess you're right," I said softly.

"I've never thought of it like that."

"I would have thought that you would feel that way." I stared at him confused.

"About what?" he shook his head.

"Nothing, Never mind. It is my turn to ask you a question, Bella Winchester," he smiled, but that still didn't stop me from thinking about what he meant.

"What is your favorite flower?" I shook my head and we continued our game as we walked back the way we had come.

************

"Where do you live?" Edward required with some annoyance in his voice.

"Turn left at Shiners Street. It's the third on the right." I then smirked.

"And did that count of your last question?" he looked at me and smiled.

"I sure hope not."

"Really, what more could you want to know? Other then the fact that I don't like fish, and really hate whiney people." he chuckled.

"Okay then. I guess I will save my last question for another time," the car came to a stop, and I looked out of the window at my 'house'.

"But, you, Bella, have one more question, I believe." I looked over at him, and saw him lean back in his seat and close his eyes.

"Okay, Cullen. Let's see," I thought of some question I could ask him that would mean something. Something other then knowing his favorite color or what he did the day before. I thought of the answer Lauren had interrupted.

"What were you going to say?" he looked confused so I went on:

"When Emmett asked what you thought about me?" his face changed from a confused half smile to an unreadable glazed.

"I think… I think I probably would have said that you are a very lovely girl, and seem like a very… altruistic person." I looked at him weirdly.

"Very lovely girl? Thanks, I guess?" he laughed, and I smiled.

"Quite funny as well," I looked at him and shook my head.

"Well, thanks for tonight, Edward. I guess it was kinda like a first date. Just without all the awkwardness and stupidity," I told him, as I took off my seatbelt.

"You're very welcome. And I'm glad to have saved you the trouble of walking home in the dark. Though, now that I think of it, wouldn't have been very… safe." I rolled my eyes at his disapproving tone.

"I can take care of myself just find. Believe me. But thank you anyway." we sat in the car unmoving for a few moments, and I heard his voice break the silence:

"Will I see you at school on Monday?" I smile.

"Of course, I have nothing better to do." he smiled and I felt a weird unusual feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I will see you then, Bella." in a move so fast on my part, I leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight, Edward." I whispered, and got out of the car, only looking back after I reached the front door and saw his car still sitting by the curb. I giggled; one of those stupid girlishly giggles, and grabbed my key from my pocket and opened the door. When I turned around his car was speeding away down the street.

"Who was that?" I jumped and turned to see two green eyes looking into my own. I put my hand over my heart.

"God, Dean! What are you trying to do, wondering around in the dark like that? Give me a Heart Attack, why don't you?" I asked him as I caught my breath, and pushed my hair back. _Did he really have to stay up waiting for me? It was only 12:00 something._ He smirked, but he stayed where he was in front of me.

"No, my dear sister, but who was that in the shiny, gay car?" I rolled my eyes.

"No one, just a friend who drove me home when the party bored,"

"And by bore, you mean the cops showed up?" I nodded, and he chuckled.

"Happens to all the good ones, I guess. Don't worry, I won't tell Sammy-no-fun, on you," I laughed.

"But that still doesn't answer my question." I stopped laughing and sighed.

"It was no one, Dean."

"And by _that _you mean it _was_ a boy. It seemed like a boy." I groaned and pushed passed him.

"Shut up, Dean. And calm down, I still remember your 'boy's are evil creatures who are sometimes even worst then Demons, who only have a few things on their mind, and need to be avoided at all cost' speech." I reassured him, and started walking up the stairs.

"That's right! You just remember that, and the world will always be a better place for you!" I rolled my eyes and turned back around.

"Okay, Dean. If it will help you sleep at night, I'll remember that." I started walking again.

"It will. See you in the morning, Izzy."

"Yeah, yeah," I walked to my room and heard Sam snoring in his room down the hall. I shook my head. The boy snored so loud, I had to sleep with earplugs when I was younger to block out the noise. I got to my room and closed the door and leaned on it with my eyes closed, and my breathing becoming even. Edward Cullen was unlike any other boy -- or person, I had ever met, and that scared me. He seemed nice and sincere most of the time, but there was a part of him that seemed almost disparaging, and kept to him. I then remembered that feeling I had gotten the first time I saw him that first day in the Café, and the feelings I had with him in his car. My eyes flew open when, and to my horror, realize that I liked him. _I liked Edward Cullen._ I pushed away from my door and walked across the room sitting on my bed, I touched my lips that had kissed his cheek for no more then one second, and I thought about how it had felt. In that one, short, second: Edward Cullen's cheek had felt ice cold.

*****************Not As It Seems***************

* * *

**Hey, everyone! Sorry again for the wait! I hoped you liked this chapter, it had to be one of my worst, and I'm so sorry for that! But I hope you liked it. Liked it enough to review…? Lol, please! By the way, when Bella and Edward are in his car, and Bella says she doesn't like fish or whiny people, I'm referring to the "Bella" in Twilight. I didn't like her much, and she liked fish, and was way too whiney! And the part in the Plane: I got the Latin part off of some Sam and Dean fan site, I don't remember the name, so some of the words and stuff may be in the wrong place at times. Let it go, please? Please review and tell me what you think/ thought! Have a really great day or night!  
**

**Three quick things about myself, you could tell me a little about yourselves if you like!**

**About me 1: I got a Guitar for Christmas, and I can't wait until I learn to play!**

**About me 2: I saw the Nuclean Cowboyz yesterday, and it was awesome! I love you, Twitch!**

**About me 3: I think Hayden Christensen, would have made a better Edward Cullen then Robert Pattinson, but I like Robert as well.**

**~Angel**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Bleed American - Jimmy Eat World**

**Lightning Crashes -Live**

**Enjoy the Silence -Depeche Mode (Or Anberlin, who did a cover of this song. Whichever you like best).**

**Saturday Night -Aaron Carter**

**Smile For The Paparazzi -Cobra Starship**

**What's It Feel Like To Be A Ghost? -Taking Back Sunday**

**Hot Mess -Cobra Starship**

**Party Like A Rock Star -Sprung Monkey (Couldn't help it. Sorry!)**

**Jumper -Third Eye Blind**

**Riot -Three Days Grace**

**Ungodly Hour -The Fray**

**!PLEASE REVIEW! !PLEASE REVIEW! !PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE? Please?**


	14. My Generation

**Hey everyone! Please review this chapter and sorry about the wait! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Please read the note at the end of this chapter!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and I will thank everyone of you later!  
**

**

* * *

**

**B.P.O.V.**

"Okay. Remember, you can only move one glass, the match can't fall, if it falls, imagine all kinds of alarms going off on your ass and no way to stop it." I told the half drunken guy I was talking to at the bar in Port Angeles. Dean was bored out of his mind and needed a drink. I was bored out of my mind and needed a game of Pool and some quick money to amuse me. Sam was happy with just staying home and doing some more research on whatever he could come across. I love my brother, I do. But at times, I just wanna take him by his neck and shake him until he get's a fun bone in his body. I shook my head and then pointed at the $10 inside one of the flipped over cups.

"If you can do that, you can keep the money."

"I can use whatever I want?" he asked as he stared at the glasses and touched one.

"Whatever you can find, but, you can only move one glass at a time, and the match cannot fall." I made clear. He tried a few different things: using a straw, moving it around the bar top trying not to drop the match that was balanced in-between them, and finally he sighed loudly and covered his face with his hands.

"I can't do it!" I smirked at him. It was Saturday night and all the drunks were out and willing to lose some money. Sam and Dean were at the Pool Tables and I was at the bar working on the money part. The guy that couldn't have been more then twenty-five groaned and put his head between his hands.

"I can't do it! It's impossible!" I bit my lip to keep from laughing and shook my head.

"No… not impossible, I'll show you. If you do something for me," I told him as I drank some my Pina Colada. It was nonalcoholic, _of course. _Sammy and Dean wouldn't let me drink, and it's not like anyone could tell it was nonalcoholic. _Yeah, wouldn't want to really look my age, would I? _The ID in my pocket said I was 21, but Dean and Sam said I was their little sister, and that meant no drinking. Sucks being me.

"And what is that?" I tried not to roll my eyes at his suggestive tone and smiled.

"You have to buy me a beer."

"A beer?" I nodded.

"Yep." he laughed and agreed.

"Why not? For a pretty little thing like you…" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay." I pulled out a lighter and started it. I then held it against the glass by the match for a few seconds then blow it out.

"There. Now, for the _i__mpossible _part…" I mocked him. I moved the glass with the money under it away from the match that had melted onto the other glass and quickly grabbed the money. I then moved it back and slowly pushed it back together so it wouldn't fall.

"And that's how it's done." I smiled at him and jumped off of my seat.

"It was nice talking to you…" I trailed off and walked down the bar some. The bar wasn't all that big, but it was big enough to serve its point, and that was good enough for me. The air smelled like smoke and old guys, but what more could you ask for from a bar?

"Hey, can I get a beer?" I asked the bartender and he nodded.

"Sure thing." he got me a Budweiser and I took it and nodded toward the guy still staring at the match on the glass.

"He'll take care of it." he nodded and I smiled. Smirking, I walked over to Sam and Dean as Dean laughed at something I missed and Sammy shook his head.

"Heya, Boys. Having fun?" they turned around at the sound of my voice and Dean smirked.

"Oh yeah, great time," I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"And who is the unfortunate soul that lost their money tonight?" he chuckled and moved his pool stick to his other hand.

"My, Bella, I am so _glad_ you think so high of me." Dean said in mock hurt.

"Sorry if I know you. So, I'll just ask Sammy." I looked at Sam and he smiled.

"Oh, just about everyone stupid enough to play him." he then looked at the beer in my hand and frowned.

"Bella…" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, chill, Sammy. I'm not going to drink it. You want it?" I offered it to him.

"Don't mind if I do." Dean took it from me and I sighed.

"I didn't know your name was Sam."

"I didn't know you were old enough to hold a beer."

"Fair enough." I shrugged. I then looked at the pool table and smiled.

"Wanna play?" Dean smirked.

"Wanna lose?" I glared at him and pouted. So what if I've never beat him in pool before? I could still kick his ass in 21. Sam's game was darts. He could kick anyone in that. Dean's game was pool or porker. I guess I was good at the two when I was playing against anyone but them, but cons and scams were more my game. Having fast hands and being a young girl had its pros when at the bar or just betting against someone. No one would ever believe a _sweet _little girl like me would ever con them out of a free drink or their paycheck. _Yeah right. _I guess I would just have to find something else to keep myself busy with until we were out of here. If we were gonna be hustling people, it was best not to do it to the same person too many times. _Besides, what else was there to do on a Saturday night?_

"Do you have to be such an ass?" I asked him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well, you wouldn't want me to let you win, would you? Then what would you learn?" he asked me as he put the beer down and smirked.

"Not much more than I already know. But never mind, I'll find someone who isn't so… bitchy." I told him as I looked around the bar. Everyone here was either too drunk to play, or too drunk to even put up a good game. But that's all you find when you go to a bar: drunken people.

"I'll play you." I turned around and smiled.

"You're on."

* * *

"When I win, what do I get?" I asked Sammy as I hit in another one of my balls. He laughed.

"_When _you win? Wow. You are more like Dean than I thought." I shook my head as I walked around the pool table and got ready to hit another.

"Whatever. So, what do I get?" I hit in the ball and smiled.

"What do you want?" he asked as he leaned over his stick.

"Um… to rule the world!" I said dramatically as I flipped my hair back and grinned. He laughed and shook his head.

"Something a little less… extreme?" I thought about it then smiled a little.

"How about we just stay home tomorrow, rent some movies. You know, be normal for once?" he smiled sadly and nodded.

"Okay Bell. Whatever you want," I smiled and then smirked.

"What about you? If somehow, you were to win… what do you want?" I questioned as I took my shot and missed.

"Damn." I cured under my breath.

"Umm…" he pushed his lips as he took his shot and hit in one of his balls.

"Let's see…" he took another shot and hit in another.

"If I win, you have to watch your language for the next week." my eyes widen and I shook my head.

"Come on, Sammy! I don't curse that much!" I told him. As I walked around the table, my knee hit the corner and I groaned.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" I grabbed my knee and hissed.

"Oh?" Sammy asked with amusement in his voice.

"Oh shut it." I muttered and he laughed.

* * *

"So, Sammy, how have you been lately?" I questioned as he got really to take his shot. He had a few more balls until the 8 ball and I would be _damned _if he beat me.

"Oh no, I know what you're trying to do." he smirked as he looked up quickly and then back at the table.

"And what might I be doing?" I grinned as I chalked my stick.

"You're trying to distract me." I gasped.

"Me? No! That's just dirty!" he took his shot and made it in,

"No. _that's _dirty." he nodded his head toward the bar were Dean was chatting up a blonde girl and looking all badass. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, let him be. You know how he is." he shook his head and I frowned.

"You know, Sam. I don't want to push you or anything, but you do know its _okay _to see someone. Right?" he groaned and took another shot.

"Bella, please, not you too!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I held my hands out in surrender.

"First Dean and now you!"

"I'm sorry! Okay. I get it: you're not over it, but sooner or later you're going to have to be. I just don't like seeing you so… lonely." I told him softly. He took another shot and missed.

"I'm not lonely." I gave him a look and he shook his head.

"Okay. Lonely in _that _sense, yes, but I have you and Dean. And when I'm ready the time will come." he told me. I sighed.

"Okay and I'm sorry. It's not like I'm trying to make you forget about her. I'm just trying to get my brother back. The one that isn't so Loner-Smart Boy." he laughed quietly and walked over to me.

"Thank you, Bella. Really, but I don't think a bar is the best place for a Heart-To-Heart." I elbowed him and took my shot.

"You know, some of the best Heart-To-Heart's are done in bars," I told him as I took another shot and watched it go in.

"Really? Like what?" Sammy asked as he drank.

"The last time I saw Dad was in a bar. You stayed in the Motel." I told him blankly, as I lined up my next shot.

"He said he would be back and he kissed my forehead." I told him as I took the shot and hit it a little too hard, but it still went in. A Heart-To-Heart with John Winchester was a handshake for his sons and a kiss to the forehead for his daughter.

"Bella…" Sam whispered; his voice almost lost in the loud music coming from the old Jukebox in the corner of the bar.

"Haven't seen him since," I said with a glare as I took another shot and listened to the sounds that came from the pocket it went into.

"I'm sure he's fine, Bella. He always is." I sighed and got a hold on my emotions.

"Yeah, yeah, of course he is. Sorry about that, Sammy." I told him as I rubbed my left hand on my jeans.

"Its okay Bella, I know what it's like to feel like you don't have an idea of what's going on, but I know that wherever Dad is, he's okay." I nodded and rubbed my hand again.

"I know he is; it's just the wondering part that's uneasy." I told him as I took my shot and made it in.

"Yeah, well. Maybe it's best if we don't try to wonder? You know, let him do his own thing and know that whatever he's doing is worth it." I looked at Dean across the room then back to Sammy.

"What does Dean think?"

"Dean… well, you know what he thinks." I sighed and nodded. Dean would do anything for Dad. He followed him to any hunts he wanted help with, and he never questioned him once about anything. At times, it made me wonder if that's why Dad liked Dean best. Or, at least, made it seem like he liked Dean best. I knew deep down that that probably wasn't true. That he loved all of us the same. But it didn't stop me from sometimes wishing I could be more like my big brother and a better hunter and listener. I tried my hardest do anything Dad or my brothers asked of me, but in the end: I knew I was nowhere near my best. And that wasn't good enough for me.

"Okay, Sammy. Last Ball and then the big Eight-er!" I told him happily, trying to get my mind off of the bitter turn my thoughts had taken.

"Oh, give it your best, Bella. You could miss." he told me smiling. I rolled my eyes and took my shot. I made it in and hissed.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I opened my eyes and smiled at Sammy.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him as I walked around the table and got ready to take my last shot.

"Are you sure?" he asked me with concern. I nodded and lined up my shot.

"Yeah, I'm good… Eight Ball, right side pocket," I pulled back the cue-stick and then let it go.

"Looks like a normal night at home with you're favorite sister." I told him as I put the stick on the table and backed away.

"Alright, but… I let you win." I gasped and glare.

"You did not! You totally had that Sammy-Bitch face thing going on the whole time!" I told him and tried to make his face. He pouted and shook his head.

"Okay. Whatever, so you win _this _time." I laughed lightly and nodded.

"Okay. Hey, I'm gonna go talk to Dean for a minute."

"Don't you think he's busy?" I looked behind me and at the bar as Dean talked with a new girl with dark hair.

"It's important." I told him and left before he could ask anymore questions. I grabbed my left arm lightly and walked over to where Dean was.

"Dean?" I tapped his shoulder and he stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Not now, Bella." he told me through his teeth as he smiled and looked back at the girl around his age. I sighed and pushed his shoulder again.

"Dean, _please_." I said quietly. He turned around at the quiet sound my voice had taken and looked at me.

"What?" I looked down and nodded toward my hands.

"Do you have it?"

"What?" he asked me confused.

"It hurts, Dean." I told him quietly, and his face turned to one of concern.

"Excuse me for a moment." he told the girl and got up grabbing my elbow and bringing me toward the end of the bar.

"Now?" he asked as he looked down at me.

"Yes, now. Do you have it on you or not?" he shook his head and cursed.

"Come on," he told me as he started walking back to Sammy.

"Come on, Sammy. Time to go." he said loudly as he took his jacket from the chair across from Sam at the table he was sitting at and put it on.

"What, why?" Sam questioned in confusion as he got up.

"Because: I said so." was his answer and Sammy sighed.

"What did you do, Bella?" I rolled my eyes but said nothing.

"Why is everything always my fault or hers?" Dean questioned in confusion and started walking.

"Yeah, how come?" I wondered as we walked out of the bar and onto the parking lot.

"They usually are. So don't blame me if you guys are where I look first if something happens." I rolled my eyes at Sammy, and Dean opened the back door of the Impala for me.

"Hey," he caught my arm before I could get in.

"It's not _bad, _is it?" he whispered. I shook my head and he nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

When we got home, Sam went to the bathroom and Dean went to his room. I went to the kitchen and sat at the table and laid my head on my arms. I then groaned and closed my eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard Dean ask me a minute later, and I sat back up.

"Yeah, just peachy," I said sarcastically. He sighed and I heard him fill a glass with water.

"Here." he handed me two white pills and a small glass of water. I frown and took them.

"Thanks." I put both pills on my tongue and then drank them down with water. I then got up from the table and took off my jacket.

"I guess I'll go to sleep." he nodded and I turned.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly. I sighed and turned around again.

"I know. And you shouldn't be." he didn't answer and I started walking again.

"Night," I called over my shoulder.

"Night, Izzy."

* * *

"_I'm sick of it! All of it!"_

"_Then what the hell are you still here for?" _

"_Well, I won't be if I can help it!"_

"_If you walk out that door, don't you ever come back!"_

I woke from my dream in a cold sweat and looked at my clock to see it was only 3:15 AM. I groaned and tried to calm my breathing. I walked quietly out of my room and down the hall. I stopped outside of his door and listened to his loud breathing and then cracked the door open some and leaned my head in: he slept on his side with one arm under his pillow and the other under his head. I leaned back out and close his door. I then made my way downstairs and got myself a cup of milk.

"Partying without me?" I turned around and looked at Dean as he walked into the kitchen, smirking.

"Dean. Sorry, did I wake you?" he shrugged and got himself a glass of water and sat down across from me at the table.

"Light sleeper I guess."

"Only when someone _isn't _trying to wake you." he laughed and rubbed his eyes.

"What are you doing up this late anyway? You were asleep when I checked on you earlier." I looked at him in confusion.

"You check on me?"

"Just before I go to bed." he answered. I sighed.

"I had a bad dream."

"Dad and Sammy?" he guessed and I nodded.

"Izzy…" He groaned as he looked at me.

"Izzy, Sammy's here now, and he's not leaving. Okay? Not again." he told me softly and grinned.

"Besides, if he even thinks about leaving, there's two of us. We have him out numbered." I laughed shook my head.

"These dreams can't keep getting to you, Bella. You're just freaking yourself out. Sam's not going anywhere, and Dad's not here for him to start something with." I sighed and nodded again. We sat in silence for a few minutes and then I broke it:

"Where do you think Dad is?" he looked at me and I saw all of the things he wouldn't say. The stuff he thought was too much for me. The lies he didn't want to tell me. Even the thing's he didn't know were all right there, hidden in his eyes.

"Where do I really think he is?" I nodded and he answered without hesitation.

"I think he's out hunting whatever evil son-of-a-bitch he can find. And 'til he want's to be found, it's going to be hell trying to find him." I frowned and looked down. That was almost the same answer Sam had given me when I asked him. We knew Dad was hunting, and we had a good idea what it was, but what we didn't know was why he wanted to do it alone, and without being found.

"Why did he want us here?" I asked. If Dad was going to go M.I.A. why would he send us here without any real reason to hunt besides a bitchy Wendigo? It didn't make any real sense, and Dad didn't do things without reason. He wanted us here for a reason, and 'til we figured it out, I had a feeling we were going to be here longer then a month.

"I really don't know, Izzy. I never thought to ask. It's just easier that way." he explained as he rubbed his fingers on the Golden Oak table and frowned, looking deep in thought.

"Same rules? Watch Isabella and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, and now that Sam's back, make sure he isn't too rusty?" I asked him bitterly.

"Bella, stop acting like I'm only here because Dad's making me watch you. I've been looking out for you since the day you were born, so I'm here not because Dad told me to, but because I want to be." he told me firstly.

"And Sam may've been out of hunting for a few years, but he's still got it. And Dad didn't tell me anything different other than 'keep hunting and I'll be right behind you.'" he told me as he drank some of his water.

"Right behind us, hum?" I mused as I thought of how behind he must be.

"Yep. Now, it's getting late. Why don't you get back to sleep and kick those nightmares somewhere where they're never want to come across you again?" he smirked and I rolled my eyes getting up.

"Yeah, I hope so." I said sighing.

"You could stay with me tonight if it would make you feel better?" Dean offered. I smiled but shook my head.

"Thanks, but no thanks. If I'm ever going to get out of these 'My brother is going to leave me all over again' dreams, I'm gonna have to do it the hard way." I sighed and he nodded.

"Alright, just let me know if you need something. You're feeling okay, right?" I nodded, trying not to roll my eyes at his worry.

"I'm fine, Dean. You know it happens sometimes," he sighed and nodded.

"_Dean…_"I winched.

"What?"

"You can't keep doing that."

"Doing what?" he asked as we walked toward the stairs.

"_That. _Blaming yourself for what happened."

"I'm to blame." I groaned and turned around to look at him.

"You are _not _to blame, Dean. It wasn't you're fault." I hated how he blamed himself for what happened, it was my fault. Not his. I'm the one who did it, and he never forgave himself for being in the situation that caused it.

"You can say that all you want, Izzy. But it was, and I won't forget." I sighed and looked down.

"I wish you would, but okay. Let's get some sleep. Sammy promised me movies today." he raised a brow in question.

"Really, movies?" I nodded and hummed.

"Okay. Whatever you want, Kid." he pat my head and we walked up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Dean."

"Kick em' Izzy." I rolled my eyes and smiled as I walked to my room.

* * *

After mine and Dean's late night talk last night, I fell right back to sleep without trouble, and had even gotten rid of my nightmares. I guess I had taken Dean's advice and 'kicked em.' I woke up to a dark room and got out of bed to look out the window. Careful not to move the slat line I put down on the window plate, I looked out the window to see the dark sky of Forks, but no rain. I sighed and grabbed my brush off the table and started working on my hair. I then walked out of my room and to the bathroom. After I was done brushing my teeth and everything else girls do in the morning, I passed Dean's room to see his door open and him not there. I frowned and figured he was downstairs. Sighing, I turned around and made my way down the hall.

"Dean, take me out," I called out as I walked down the stairs and rubbed my neck. I came to the kitchen to see him sitting at the table still dressed in his sleep outfit: lose pants and a while shirt.

"I'm bored." I told him, and he put down his paper and looked at me.

"Bella please put clothes on." I rolled my eyes and grabbed the open box of cereal.

"Their called short shorts, Dean." I took him as I popped some into my mouth.

"No, their called: my sister should never walk around in a pair of them." I rolled my eyes again. _They were that short, _just mid thigh. I jump and sat down on the counter top.

"It's what I sleep in, and whatever. I'm bored. Can we do something today? Oh! I know! Better yet, let me take the Impala out." he laughed.

"Like hell. But if you wanna do something, I'm sure we could figure something out. Didn't you say something about getting some movies?" I smiled.

"Great! What's there to do before that?" I thought over some times then frowned.

"Where's Sammy?" Dean looked up from his paper and then to the empty seat beside him.

"Bed," I raised my eyebrows in question.

"And you're up before him? Are you okay?" he glared.

"You act like all I do is sleep and eat." I grinned and he smirked.

"Don't forget hunt." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, and hunt, Now, I'm gonna go wake up that brother of mine, and then we're gonna do something. Okay?" I told him as I jumped off the counter and clapped my hands together.

"_Izzy_…" he groaned.

"Can't I have a day off? We can do something later?" I pouted.

"Dean, I'm the one who has to go to school five days a week." I told him like a husband would tell a wife about going to work.

"And I'm the one who has to put up with your ass." I frowned then nodded.

"Good point." I agreed.

"Fine we'll figure something out later, but I'm still waking Sammy!" I told him as I turned around to walk out of the room. A knock then came from the front door and I froze. I turned toward Dean as he got up.

"Who is it?" I asked him as I walked around the corner some then looked at the door.

"I don't know…" he said, unsure. I then thought it over and rolled my eyes.

"Well, I doubt it's a demon. They wouldn't just come knocking on the door." I told Dean as I walk to the door to open it.

"Bella…" he said in warning.

"What?" I asked as I walked to the door and looked out of the side window. I then rolled my eyes and looked back at Dean.

"Yeah, just the most badass demon I've ever seen!" I whispered as I opened the door and looked at the little girl no more then ten on the doorstep.

"Hi! Would you like to buy some Girl Scouts Cookies today?" she asked brightly as she looked up at me with big blue eyes. I smiled and opened the door more so Dean could see.

"It's for you, Dean! A new friend!" he rolled his eyes and walked back into the kitchen.

"Wow. You're really pretty! You know what? I bet you would look even prettier if you were to buy some cookies!" she tried to butter me up and I let out a small laugh, and looked at the guy with his back to the house on a cell phone.

"Well, aren't you just cute?" I said quietly and she smiled.

"Well, will you?" I sighed and looked at the bag in her hands.

"What do you have?" she sighed happily and opened up the bag.

"Thin Mints, Caramel De Lites, Peanut Butter Patties, Do-Si-Dos or Peanut Butter Sandwich, Lemon Chalet Cremes, Thank U Berry Munch-"

"Whoa, take it easy there, Kid." I told her as she found to keep her breath.

"Sorry, so much to chose from, so little time!" she giggled and bounced on her feet once, her green vest looking too big for her little body.

"So, will you buy something? A girl's gotta make a living." I looked at her in amusement and shook my head.

"Shouldn't you be selling cookies to go to camp, or something?"

"Yeah, something like that. It's not like I get to keep the money anyway." she pointed out.

"Buy some?" she held out a box and I looked at it.

"You said you have Lemon Cremes?"

"Lemon _Chalet_ Cremes," she corrected.

"Right…" I tried not to roll my eyes at the kid.

"I guess I'll take one of those." _I could use something sweet to get me going, and cookies rock. _Forget I thought that.

"It's one for $3.50 or two for $6.00." She told me as she grabbed two yellow boxes from her bag.

"Or three for $9-"

"Two will be enough." I cut her off before she tried to sell me out of everything I owned. Which wasn't much, but still.

"Great! That's $6.00." I turned around and looked in the house.

"Dean! Can I have some money?" I called and heard him groaned as he got up from the kitchen table.

"That kids still here? Make her go away. I'm not buying anything." he told me as he crossed his arms over his chest and stood in the hallway.

"Dean… its jut a box of cookies, please?" I pouted and he sighed.

"Fine… Let me go get my wallet…" he turned around and walked up the stairs.

"Who's he? He's cute." the girl gigged and looked behind me into the house, trying to watch Dean. I rolled my eyes. Looks like my dear old brother

"His name is Dean. And he is _way _too old for you to even know." I leaned against the door and offered a smile at the impatient girl. A minute later Dean came down the stairs mumbling about sisters and money taking little people.

"How much?" Dean asked as he held his wallet open.

"Six."

"Six?" I rolled my eyes and held my hand out.

"Dean just gave me the money!" he sighed and looked around.

"Do you have change for a ten?" he asked the girl. She nodded and turned around.

"Mike! Get up here. NOW!" she screamed. Me and Dean filched at how her voice could go from so soft, to so… loud, in a few seconds. The guy dropped his cell phone to the ground and cruse loudly.

"Damn it, Blanca!" he yelled as he picked up his phone and put it in his pocket. He then walked to the door and I cruse under my breath when I saw who it was.

"I need change for a $10." she told him as she took the money from Dean's hand.

"You're welcome." Dean muttered.

"Well, if it isn't Bella Winchester." Mike Newton smirked at me and looked me up and down. Dean coughed and Mike bought his eyes to his then looked at _Blanca, _and he gave her ten 1's.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be talking to me, and now you're stalking me?" I told him as I took the money.

"What did you do now, Mikey?" she asked, annoyed.

"God, nothing, Blanca." he then looked at me and sighed.

"I'm just watching my sister, okay? I'm not… following you or something." he mumbled. He then stared at Dean for a few seconds.

"See something you like?" Dean asked, raising a brow. Mike shook his head and looked at me.

"Yeah, I'll see you at school. Come on, Blanca." he said as he walked off. She handed me the cookies and waved.

"Bye! Thanks again and sorry about my brother. He's weird." she then ran off and I stared after them.

"Um… weird girl, but I kind of liked her." I told Dean as I close the door and walked back to the kitchen.

"You knew that guy?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, from school, I played him at darts at the party. He lost, and was not supposed to talk to me." I smirked and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Good to know." I shrugged and then turned and ran up the stairs. I came to Sam's bedroom door and slowly opened it.

Sammy was asleep with one hand behind his head, and the other resting on his stomach. I walked quietly into his room and to the foot of his bed. Sammy may have slept like the dead, and way louder then it, but he could wake up at the quietest noise. Same as me, I counted to three, and then jumped on top of him.

"Wake up, Sammy!" I yelled as I shook him.

"What's wrong?" he shouted as he sat up, and I fell onto the other side of his bed, laughing.

"Nothing, Sammy-Sam-Sam! You just slept in late, and I missed you!" I told him as I made small jumps, shaking the bed,

"Bella…" he said, somewhere in between laughing and groaning.

"What time is it?"

"About 10:30." he groaned.

"Bell, its Sunday." I nodded.

"Yeah, I know. But there's no sun out." I pouted.

"Oh well! Are you going to get up or not? 'Cause I'm bored, and you have to entertain me." I told him in what I'm hoping was a cute voice. He chuckled.

"Bella, I've been entertaining you since the day you were born!" I laughed.

"I know! So you have to keep it up! Come on, Deans up! Don't ya wanna go do something?" I questioned as I bounced a little more and shook him.

"Maybe later," I pouted.

"What is it with you and Dean? You don't wanna do anything today!" he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Dean's up? Is he okay?" I laughed.

"He's fine. But I thought the same thing."

"That's weird. Is he planning something?" I looked at Sammy and frowned.

"Good question. I don't know, why would he be?" I said, confused. Dean couldn't be up to something,

"Don't know. Now let me sleep?" I shook my head.

"Not gonna happen! I'm bored, and that doesn't happen much, so we need to do something!" I told him as I laid on top of him.

"Bella…" he tried to push me off of him as I got up and sat down on him.

"Come on, Sammy! I'm bored, you're my brother, do something!" I yelled at him.

"Fine! Just stop doing that!" he told. I stopped jumping and smiled widely.

"Okay! I'll go change, and you… yeah, you do something!" I got off of him and ran out of his room. Dean and Sam were looking for some hunts close by all day Saturday, not wanting to leave me alone for long. I rolled my eyes at the thought. _My brothers. _Dean with his hunting, and Sammy with his school first rule, I changed into a pair of Jeans, a black shirt, and a brown vest.

I brushed my hair again and then left my room humming a song.

"Okay, what are we gonna do?" I asked as I came down the stairs, and saw that only Dean was there.

"Where's Sam?" I groaned. I then heard the shower upstairs turn on and frowned.

"Oh."

"Bella, I told you we would do something later. Why are you all dressed up?" Dean asked as he took a cookie out of the box.

"Hey, those were mine!" I yelled as I walked over and picked the box up.

"Dean, there's only two left!" I yelled as I shook the last cookies out of the box and onto the table.

"So? I paid for it." he said with his mouth full.

"And there's another one right there." he pointed to the other box and I sighed.

"And _that's _why I got two." I mumbled.

"So, I meant to ask… why are you up so early?" I questioned as I sat down and put my arms on the table.

"What, I can't get up when I want?" he glared and I pushed my lips.

"No… you can, I was just wondering why. I mean, I'm the one who always has to wake you."

"I couldn't sleep, alright?" he threw out and I frowned.

"Why not?"

"If I knew, would I be awake?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Sorry I asked," I picked up the last cookie and took a bite.

"Oh, wow. These _are _good." I said aloud as I ate the rest of the cookie.

"I know, right?" Dean grinned and drank some of his coffee.

"You still didn't have to eat them all." I pointed out and he shrugged.

"Oh, well." I pouted and waited for Sammy to join us. When Sam finally came down stairs he was dressed for the day, but his hair was still wet.

"Good morning Starshine. The Earth says 'hello'!" I quoted and he laughed.

"We have _got_ to find you better things to do in your free time." he shook his head and I smirked.

"I get along just fine, thank you. But now that you're up, we can think of something to do today." I told him as I went to the refrigerator and got something to drink.

"I was thinking we could go to that Laser Tag place in the Port Angeles Mall I heard about." I said as I poured me some milk. Milk was like Red Bull to me. It got me going and then, for some very weird reason, calmed me down and made me pass out. Like I said: it was like Red Bull to me.

"Laser Tag?" Dean asked in distaste.

"Laser Tag?" Sam echoed.

"Yeah, why not? I mean, I've never played it before and it seems kind of fun." I shrugged.

"Yeah… I mean, you've only ever shot at things _not _human, with _real _guns." Dean told me with a smirk. I groaned.

"Come on, you can't tell me you guys have never, not even _once, _wanted to see what Laser Tag was about?" Sam shook his head and Dean just laughed.

"Izzy, Laser Tag is for people who don't have a life, and will grow to be a wannabe killer."

"A wannabe killer?" I asked, trying to keep from laughing.

"What the hell is a wannabe killer? You either kill someone or you don't. There's no in-between." I told him and he shook his head.

"I just told you: the people who play Laser Tag."

"Okay…" I said a little unsure and looked at Sam.

"You'll take me, won't you, Sammy?" he looked like a deer in headlights.

"I… um, Bella, ha." he trailed off, laughing nervously.

"That just doesn't seem like our kind of place, Bells." I frowned.

"And what _is _our kind of place? Bars and haunted houses?" I mocked.

"Bella, really. There isn't anything else, you would rather do?" he asked.

"Well…" I trailed off thinking. So Laser Tag was out. Didn't feel like Pool or anything like it. I didn't feel like sitting around all day while Dean sat bored watching TV in the living room, and Sam stayed in his room or the kitchen looking up anything and everything you could imagine. I hated not being on the road. At least on the road, there's no time to be bored. Cars were for sleeping if you weren't driving, and when we're not hunting, we're doing our research or at a bar. I have _no _life outside of hunting. _I really need to see people outside of school, and then maybe I won't be so bored when Sammy-No-Fun and Dean-Get-Out-Of-My-Face is being this way._

"Let's see, it's 11:30." I told them as I looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

"I guess we could just hang around here some more and then go get some movies from that movie place down the street?" I threw out as I scratched my head.

"You owe me movies." I looked at Sammy and he nodded.

"Okay. Sounds good. I just don't know why you had to wake me up so early." I shrugged and he looked at the cookies.

"Where did you get those?" I snickered and started playing with a piece of my hair.

"From a demonic Girl Scout that was here an hour ago, really, you sleep like the dead, Sammy. I thought Dean would've woke you from how loud he was being about buying the cookies in the first place." he shrugged and I then smirked at Dean.

"And to think you ate all of them…"

"Just one box." he corrected.

"Oh yes, just _one _box." I added like that made it any better.

"Okay… well, yes to the movies, no to the Laser Tag." Sammy sighed out and got up from the table.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, and then we can figure out when we're going." he left the room and I looked at Dean with wide eyes and a pout.

"Just because you give me that look doesn't mean I'll go." he told me without looking away from his paper.

"_Dean_…" I wined pathetically.

"_Bella_…" he mocked.

"Fine, be that way. And to think I gave you the best seventeen years of my life! Doing whatever you asked of me, never doing you wrong! But who am I, to think that that would mean anything to you?" he sighed and sat down his paper.

"Okay, cool the Drama Queen shit. I'll go get dress and go out at 11:00 AM to get you some damn DVD's." he got up from the table and I smiled.

"Thanks Dean! You're the best!"

"You better believe it!"

* * *

We waited around the house until 2:00 to go to the movie renting place. Dean said that it was too early to go out for movies and he wanted food. So I cooked us all breakfast and waited for time to go by. Sammy had taken it upon himself to go to the store and buy some food so we wouldn't die of hunger when we had gotten back from our last hunt, and for that, all of us was grateful. You really didn't want to see Dean when he was hungry.

"Dean, that movie is _so _not scary! Pick something else." I told him as he picked up "Chucky 3" when we got to "Movie World" _I know what is it with this town and adding_ "World" _at the end of everything? _The place was actually kind of big, a steep down from a Block Buster. The walls were blue and shelves held DVDs from every which way. It didn't take long to get a membership. A few papers to sign and bang. Anyone can rent a movie. _Great, isn't it? _Dean had gone straight for the Horror, and Sam ran off to who knows where.

"Are you kidding? This movie scared the shit out of you for years when you were younger!" he laughed at me and I glared.

"Dean, really: Even you gotta admit a crazy, killing doll is freaky!" he shook his head and I huffed.

"Well, it wouldn't be scary to you…" he rolled his eyes and put it back.

"Fine, know-it-all. What would you pick?" he asked. I thought about it then picked up 'Saw'.

"'Saw'? Really?" I nodded at him and he laughed.

"Izzy, you are one jacked up little girl!" I glared at him and I walked away.

"Bitch," I muttered.

"Sam?" I called as I walked away from Dean and looked for my other brother.

"Sammy?"

"Over here." I heard him call from behind me. I turned around and saw him in the documentary aisle. I groaned.

"Sam… we're here to find a _good _movie. Not something about the some dead people." I told him as I looked at the DVD in his hand. He sighed.

"And by good, you mean something you and Dean would think is just so good because a car blows up?" I glared.

"No! And that was one time! And I like history as much as the next person," I told him rolling my eyes.

"Get what you want; I'm going to look at the other stuff." I turned around and started walking.

"Oh, maybe I could find something with James Dean…" I mused as I walked passed the Romance movies. I rolled my eyes.

"God, you would think people have better things to do then make up a lot of crap." I said to myself as I stared at the people looking longingly at the back of DVD boxes.

"You don't like Romance?" I heard a drawl from behind me. I turned around.

"Oh, hey, Jasper," I said a little confused as I stared into his honey gold eyes

"What are you doing here?" I then felt like an idiot. We're in a movie renting place. Why else would he be here?

"Alice," he replied shortly as he held up a DVD.

"The Notebook?" I asked with distaste. He chuckled.

"New favorite or something." he then looked at me and I noticed he was keeping his distance.

"What about you?" I pointed to Sam who had his back to us.

"Same as you I guess, just not for the same movie. That tall guy over there is my brother." Jasper looked at Sam's back for a moment then back to me.

"Oh. Well, I don't want to keep you. I'll see you at school."

"Hey, Izzy? I found some movie with James Dean…" I heard Dean's voice call in a teasing tone, and I looked behind me trying to find him.

"Yeah, okay. Sorry about that, that's just my br-" I was cut off by Jasper's cell phone ringing. He looked at me and smiled softly.

"I guess I'll see you at school." I nodded.

"Bye, Jasper." I smiled and turn and found Dean.

"Now, what was that about James Dean?" he smirked.

"You do know he's dead, right?" I rolled my eyes.

"No shit. But he's gorgeous!" I told him dreamily. _James Dean. Mm._

"Hey, snap out of it!" Dean snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Can't help it… Anyway, 'Rebel Without A Cause'? Dude, I've seen this movie since I could remember. But… I could stare at James Dean forever."

"I don't know what you see in him, but _Dean_ is a _good_ name." he smirked and I rolled my eyes smiling.

"Yes, because all guys with the name Dean all are just _so _gorgeous!" he hit my arm playfully and I laughed.

"Can't help it if it's true," I shook my head, though I was smiling.

"Come on, _Dean. _Bet we can find something good with Jessica Alba." he smirked and we continued. We ended up leaving with two Horrors one Action and one documentary on some dead guy. _I think you know who picked what._

"Oh come on, you're halfway through, just snap it off already!" I yelled at the TV as we watched the guy saw his leg off in "Saw".

"Hah, I swear, people will do anything to live these days." Dean said from the sofa as he ate some popcorn.

"What do you mean?" Sammy asked as he stared at the movie with a frown/amuse/weird look on his face.

"Look at that guy. Some freak in a doll outfit tells him to cut his leg off and he does it. Man that is messed up." I rolled my eyes kept watching.

"That's the point, Dean. It's just a movie: made to make money, not to tell people not to listen to 'people in doll outfits'." he rolled his eyes and threw popcorn at my head. When the movie was over I got ready for bed and grabbed my phone off the bedside table.

"_This is John, if it's a-" _I hung up the phone and sighed sadly. I knew he wouldn't pick up, but I still felt disappointed. A knock came on my closed door and opened some.

"Are you decent?" Dean called out and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I'm _decent_."

"Good." he walked in and looked at my floor.

"What happened in here?" he asked of the clothes on the floor and some books from school.

"Nothing much, I just haven't picked up today is all." I explained.

"All this happened today?" I glared.

"Did you want something?" he shrugged and walked over to me.

"Nope, just seeing what you were up to. Tomorrows a school day, Sammy told me to remind you," he told me and grabbed something off of my table.

"Good to know, and what did you just take?" he had put it in his pocket so fast I didn't see, and I didn't have a clue what was on that table.

"Nothing, Goodnight, Izzy." he left, closing the door behind. I stared at the door for a few minutes then sighed. _Brother are _so _weird._

I shut off the light and crawled in bed. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I remembered what was on the table and my eyes flew open.

"That bitch stole my candy!"

* * *

I got up at 6:30 and did the usual. I played music from my iPod as I got dressed and did my hair.

_I'm coming out of my cage And I've been doing just fine Gotta gotta be down Because I want it all. It_

_ started out with a kiss How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss. Now I'm falling asleep,_

_And she's calling a cab, While he's having a smoke, And she's taking a drag,_

_Now they're going to bed, And my stomach is sick ,And it's all in my head,_

_ she's touching his-chest Now, he takes off her dress Now, letting me go__-_

"There. That's good." I mused as I finished messing with my hair and liked the way it turned out. I put on my jacket and hit the light on the way out. I clicked my tongue a few times as I walked down the stairs and heard Sam and Dean talking.

"What do you think?" I heard Sam's voice ask.

"Could be something." Dean answered. I saw them at the table and shook away their conversation.

"Dean…" I said slowly as I approached him.

"Yes?" he answered just as slowly, not looking up from his paper.

"Since you're not doing anything today, do you think… maybe I could… take the Impala to school today?" his head snapped up and he stared ahead of him. Sammy had stopped eating to openly stare at us with a amuse look on his face.

"Why?" he finally asked. I pushed my lips.

"Because! You never let me drive, and I woke up feeling the need for speed." the look on Dean's face told me I had used the wrong words.

"You want me to let you drive _MY_ car when you just said you 'have a need for speed'?" Sam laughed quietly and I glared at him. He looked down and drank some of his coffee.

"Please?" I smiled sweetly. He put his paper down, grabbed his keys and walked over to me. I looked at him with hope and he smirked.

"I don't think so. Let's go." I groaned.

"Sammy…"

"His car, Bella," I sighed. _You are such a bitch, Sammy._

"Dad just had to freakin' give you the car." I muttered and heard Dean laughed.

"Ah, being oldest has its perks." I rolled my eyes and glared.

"I hate you." he smiled. I pouted the whole ride to the school, but Dean just smiled with his: I'm-older-and-can-do-whatever-I-want look on his face.

"Bye, Izzy." I got out of the car ignoring him.

"Ah, Bella!" I heard him get out of the car and start following me. _Why did he always have to follow me when I was pissed?_

"Izzy, don't be like that. I didn't think you were really mad." he turned me around and looked down to me. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest, my backpack falling off one shoulder and in-between my arms.

"I'm not mad. More disappointed then anything." I told him still pouting. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You know, your face is going to stay that way forever with all the pouting you do." I glared.

"You're really sucky at saying sorry." he grinned.

"Didn't know I was trying to," I rolled my eyes again and tried not to smile.

"Why can't I stay mad at you?" I wonder out loud and his grin deepened.

"Because: I am just _so _charming and good-looking." I laughed and shook my head.

"Whatever. I'm driving tomorrow. Okay?" he looked torn and I sighed.

"C'mon! You let Sam drive more then you let me. And, not to be mean, but… I can totally out drive Sammy!" he laughed and looked around.

"Man, that boy does drive like a granny."

"So I can have the Impala?" he nodded and I clapped my hands like a child getting a birthday cake.

"Just for school and back, okay?" I nodded.

"And you better not hurt her." I held up two fingers and put on a serious face.

"Scouts honor." he looked amused.

"Don't you have to be a Scout, to do that?" I shrugged.

"Oh well." I turned around and Dean called me back.

"Not mad now?" I shook my head and he smirked.

"Good. Here." he reached into his leather pocket and pulled out a small candy bar. I rolled my eyes as I took it from him.

"A gift from me to you," he announced brightly.

"Dean, I don't think it's a gift if it's already yours." he shrugged.

"You could say thank you." I laughed.

"You took it from my room last night! I don't have to thank you for giving it back!" I laughed as he glared playfully.

"I have to go, but can I drive home later?" he didn't answer and kept walking.

"Dean?" I called, knowing he could hear me.

"Bitch,"

* * *

"How was your weekend?" Violet asked as we walked toward the Coke machine in the café. School had gone by fast and I couldn't wait to be out of here and doing anything else. School was okay, I wouldn't say it was bad. I didn't mind school, but I _hated _going. Call me weird, but I am.

"It was good. Hung out some, but my brother made me clean my room." I smirked. _Sammy. _Even if I only had a few things on the floor, Sammy couldn't stand it and made me pick it up.

"Your brother made you clean your room?" Violet asked me confused, as we got to the minuend.

"Yep, He's a clean-freak." I smiled and shook my head.

"Oh, cute _and _clean!" Charlotte sighed.

"Charlotte!" I grasped at her.

"That's my brother you're talking about. Please!" they laughed and I shook my head. _Ew_.

"Oh, damn it!" Violet cried and smacked her palms on the machine.

"It took my money _and _my drink!" she sighed in defeat.

"Hold on," I told her as I put my backpack down and walked to the side of the machine.

"No, Bella. It's okay, I'll just-" she was cut off as I hit the machine with my fist and then kicked the bottom. Her Coke rolled out and I grabbed it.

"Here you go." I handed it to her and she looked shocked.

"Um, thanks?" I picked up my backpack and shrugged.

"No problem," we started walking toward our table and I put my bag down.

"How was your weekend?" I asked them.

"Mine was good… I finally finished a quiz that was _way _pass do, and, guess what I found out?" Charlotte asked brightly as we reached our table and sat down.

"What?" Violet and I questioned together.

"You know how I'm on the Year Book committee?" _No. I didn't. _But Violet nodded her head.

"Since Halloween, isn't that far away, there's going to be a Halloween Dance!"

"No way!" Violet gasped.

"Way! And, it's going to be _girl's _choice." Violet was bouncing up and down and I thought she was going to start dancing

"Oh, my God… this is so great! When is it?"

"There isn't a date yet, of course. But, if I heard right, it should be some time in October." their eyes were both big and bright and I laughed.

"Come on, guys. It's just a dance." they both came off of their high and looked at me in shock.

"How could you say that?" I rolled my eyes.

"Dances are just silly little things that make everyone go crazy and get drunk at the end of the night. And besides: dances just aren't my thing." they shook their heads.

"You're like, the only girl who would ever say that. And besides… isn't there _anyone _you would want to go with?" I stared at Violet with confused eyes.

"Like whom?" she grinned and looked across the café and I rolled my eyes.

"Get real, Violet. I'm not going to the dance, and we're just… _friends_." it sounded weird… saying it out loud and having thought about our time together Friday night. I watched as he and his family picked at their food and talked quietly to each other.

"Friends… right. I'm sure that's what you two are." I looked away from the Cullen's table and at Charlotte.

"Fine, so maybe we've never really said that we're friends, but he's a nice guy. And because of that, I'm not asking him out." I got up from the table and went to get my lunch, ignoring the disappointed sighs that followed behind me.

* * *

"Heya, Stranger." I said to Edward as I slipped into my chair.

"Hello, Bella." he replied as I pulled out my notebook and pen.

"How was your weekend?" I asked as I started drawing random things.

"The same,"

"Stayed home?" I teased and looked at him. He was looking at me weirdly and shook his head.

"It was fine. How was yours?" I shrugged.

"Same old, same old; Oh, but I learned the meaning of life, saved a kitten from a tree, _and _got in before curfew." I smirked and he smiled coolly. I haven't found the meaning of life, I guess, but I did make Dean cram a tree and save a kitten once. He wasn't too happy with that.

"_You would think saving people everyday is enough, but now I have to play SPCA too?"_

I didn't get to keep the kitten of course, but it was the right thing to do.

"Really? Sounds like a good time. How's your friend? Mary?" I smiled, surprised that he remembered.

"No. Do you really think _I _have a curfew?" I asked him smirking and he smile.

"And she's good, now, anyway. What are you doing here? I thought I was the only one who came to class early." he seemed to duck his head down a little and answered softly.

"My brother's and sister's can be a bit _much _at times. I guess I thought an empty classroom held the answers I was looking for."

"And what answers might you be looking for?" I questioned as I put my pen down and looked at him.

"I'm still undecided." he smiled again and I found myself smiling with him.

"Well, I hope when the time comes, you make the right choice." he looked down at the desk then back to my eyes.

"Yeah, Me too." when the first few students came into the room giving us weird stares, I ignored them. Then the girls started coming in and giving me cold glares and I glared right back, making them look away quickly. Violet got to class a few minutes before class started, and Jessica came a minute after her. When I saw her my tempter came back full force and I got to my feet before I could stop myself.

"Hey, Jessica." she looked up from her cell phone and stopped texting. When she saw it was me she smirked.

"Hey, Winchester How was the party? Have any fun?" the whole class was watching us now, and Violet gave me a few worry glazes. I smiled at Jessica and she looked confused.

"It was great, thanks. But just so you know…." I leaned in toward her, putting my hands on her table and making her lean back in her chair some, my voice took on a warning tone, much the same as the warning in my eyes.

"Don't show up somewhere you're not invited, and don't mess with my friends. Mess with my friends, and you're messing with me, and you do _not _want to cross me. Got it?" her eyes were wide with fear and she held her cell phone in a death grip.

"I-I-I don't know what y-you're talking a-about." she got out, her voice shaking on each word. I glared at her and made my voice even colder.

"Oh, I think you _do_. And I wouldn't do it again. And you can tell that to your _Leader_." I turned to walk away when I heard her small, uneven voice behind me:

"Is that a treat?" I turned back to her and gave her a cold smile.

"It's whatever you want it to be."

"Everyone take your seats," Mr. Banner ordered as he walked into the room and over to his desk.

"You too, Miss Winchester." I gave Jessica one more look and then walked back over to my desk. I crossed my arms and tried to ignore the looks and stares I could feel on the back of my head.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward asked after a few minutes. I sighed and looked at him.

"Oh, yes. I am just fine. Thank you, Edward." I half smiled and tried to get my mind in the right place. _Okay, so maybe it was the _best _idea to threaten the stupid bitch, but she asked for it. I don't know he she thinks she is, but that's not that way things work. At least, not when I'm around and can do something about it. Why is Edward still staring at me?_

"Can I help you?" I whispered to him. He blinked and shook his head. He then gave me a dazzling smile.

"Sorry, just thinking." he opened his book and I watched as he breathed in and out deeply. _Okay… _that got me thinking. Why was he always breathing so weirdly? And why did he keep his distance like I was going to jump him, or something? Even right now his chair was as far away from mine as the table would allow. His hands would sometimes clutch and unclench and he would glare at nothing. His golden eyes seemed darker, too. When we had been out Friday night, it was like he was keeping part of himself there with me, and the other locked somewhere else. When I had kissed his cheek, he felt ice cold. That wouldn't have been so weird since it _was _ice cold outside, but he had the heat on the whole drive from Port Angels back to my place. And it wasn't just his face. When I leaned over, it was like his body was frozen, I could even feel cold air around and coming from him. I looked at him thought the curtain of hair that blocked us from seeing each other as I leaned onto the desk, and he still stared at his book. And what was weirder: he was still on the same page. Frowning, I looked back at my own book. When class ended, Edward got out of his seat and was gone before everyone else. I grabbed my things and ran after him, ignoring Violet when she tried to stop me. He disappeared in the crowd of students as classes let out, and I cursed.

"Edward, hey, wait up!" I called as I pushed around the group of people in the hallway. He turned around and I stopped in front of him.

"Hey, Cullen." he stared at me in wonder and I moved my backpack from my left arm to my right.

"Bella," I stared at him for a moment and had to stop myself from staring at him even longer.

"Umm, yeah, I just wanted to thank you, again. You know? For Friday." he smiled slightly and shook his head.

"It was my pleasure." I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Such a gentleman," I teased and he gave a small grin.

"But really: thank you. It was sweet, what you did for me." I kept eye contact with him and touched his arm. And just like before, it was ice cold, even though his clothes. I took my hand away before I held on for too long, but not fast enough that he knew I felt his coldness. He looked down at where my hand had just been and muttered:

"No problem." I backed away slowly and graded my backpack, having gotten my answer.

"I'll see you later, Edward Cullen."

* * *

When gym was over, I was free. I said my goodbyes to everyone and

I walked out of the school and saw Dean leaning against the Impala like always. I kept walking and our eyes met: green on green and he arched an eyebrow at me. I stopped a few feet short of the Impala and we stared each other down like a freakin' western.

I smiled at him but he kept his cool glare. Another ten seconds passed he shook his head and sighed.

"Don't hurt her… or me." he threw the keys and I caught it easily, as I smirked.

"Thank you!" he got in the passengers seat and I got behind the wheel. I smiled and looked over at Dean and then rolled my eyes.

"Don't look so nervous, I'm a _great _driver, you know that." I don't know why he always freaks out when he let's me drive. I've never hurt the Impala before, and it's not like he's never let me take it out and return it any less then it was before. I then smirked.

"Remember Summer of 99?" A look of horror crossed his face.

"Don't remind me." I laughed and put on my seat-belt.

"It was funny and you know it," I pulled out of the school and hit the gas once on the road.

"Says you, and can you slow down?" I smirked.

"My, My, Dean Winchester want's to slow down? I never thought I'd see the day."

"No, Dean Winchester want's _you_, to slow down." I rolled my eyes and hit the gas. When we got home I had a quick bite to eat and did all the stupid homework I had gotten. It wasn't a lot, but it took most of my day. I went to sleep only to be woken up by a dog barking in the street. Groaning I sat up and looked at the clock: 4:30 AM.

"What the hell?" I muttered as I got out of bed rubbing the sleep from my eyes and looked out the window. All I could see was the porch lights from the houses across the street and leafs blowing in the wind. The dog that I couldn't see kept braking and then, just like that, stopped. I frowned and stood, staring out the window for a few more minutes. Sighing, I closed the curtain and went back to bed.

* * *

"Bella, get up." I heard a soft voice say and shake me softly. I opened my eyes and tried to sit up.

"Heya, Stanford." I whispered to Sammy.

"Hey. Time for school." he told me smiling.

"You say that like it's a good thing." I told him as I put my hand over my mouth as I yawed. He chuckled.

"Someone has to see it that way," my lips twitched and I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Okay. Up you go. I'm gonna make something to eat. You want something?" I nodded.

"Can you make me some toast?" he nodded and rubbed my head.

"Sure thing, and brush your hair… it looks funny." I smacked his hand away and he laughed.

"Jerk!" I yelled at him.

"That's Dean's name!" he told me as he left the room. I got up and looked in the mirror.

"I do look like hell." I muttered as I grabbed my brush and worked it through the Hair from Hell, on my head.

"I'm off to Hell High." I called out as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. It didn't take long to get ready today, and I didn't want to keep my toast waiting.

"That's the spirit!" Dean said sarcastically. I smirked.

"I like to start my day bight."

"I'm sure you do." Sammy answered and sat down at the table.

"Can I have the keys? We had a deal." Dean frowned but gave me the keys.

"Thanks! So, what are you going to do today while I'm out getting fine education?" I asked as I took a piece of toast from the table.

"Umm, yeah, about that…" Dean trailed off and looked at Sam.

"We found a hunt last night." I raised my brows at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"And…?" I left off.

"Here's the story, you can look at it while you're at school. You have to get going," Sammy told me as he passed me some news papers. I put it in my bag and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Sammy,"

"See ya, Dean." I kissed his cheek and left the house.

* * *

It felt good to drive again, and the Impala was just the thing I needed to get me going. I didn't see Violet or Charlotte for half the day, and I passed by Mary in the hall. She was looking at a note and didn't see me, so I let her be. After Math, I got to lunch early and sat down at the table. I was still confused as to where everyone was, but I let it go. It gave me time to look at what Sam and Dean were talking about this morning. I looked around the room and smiled when Alice Cullen excitedly waved to me and Jasper had to catch her arm before it knocked over everything on the table. I gave a small wave back and looked to see that Edward wasn't there. I fought the frown that wanted to form and looked at Emmett as he whispered something to Rosalie and she laughed. Of course I couldn't hear what was going on, but it looked like the picture of something very normal for them, and like they were in their own little would. I pulled the news paper from my bag and read what Sam and Dean had circled in black and red pen.

**_Toledo, Ohio,_**

**_Shoemaker, Steven- the Shoemaker family is sad to announce the sudden death of their beloved husband and father, Steven Shoemaker, Steven 46. Was found dead in his home, Saturday night-_**

I read the rest and felt myself frown. This was definitely something, and we would have to leave. Fast.

"Bella?" I didn't hear anyone coming since I had been reading so intensely, and jumped slightly at the sound of her voice.

"Oh, hey, Mary." she sat across from me and looked at the paper.

"What are you reading about?" I flipped it over and smiled.

"Nothin'. How are you today?" she shrugged and hummed.

"I'm good. Charlotte and Violet are in the office. Gavin's sick." she sighed sadly and I frowned.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, just the flu," I smiled softly and patted her hand.

"He'll pull through. He's a toughie. Tell him I hope he get's better. Okay?" she nodded smiled.

"Why are they in the office?" I questioned as she took a bite of the pizza on her tray.

"Dance stuff or something." she answered between bites.

"Oh," I nodded and got up.

"I'll be right back. I have to do something." Mary nodded and I grabbed my bag and the News Paper. Once I got outside I walked down the steeps and stood at the bottom and away from everyone else. I took out my cell phone and hit speed dale.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Dean, Want's up?" I heard a TV shut off and the sound of him getting up.

"_Nothing, Aren't you suppose to be learning something or some shit?" _I rolled my eyes but I couldn't fight the smile.

"Or some shit. Hey, were you watching day time TV? I thought you only watched after dark stuff?" he sighed and I heard him walking around.

"_No. I wasn't." _I then smiled and I fought the need to clap my hands together and skip.

"You so were! Was it Soap? I know how much you like those…"

"_Okay, enough. Did you want something, or did you just call to accuse me of watching day time chick flicks?" _I then remembered my reason for calling and sighed.

"I think you're right. Is Sam there? I really need to talk to him."

"_I'm always right, but what about this time?" _I sighed and started passed the phone to my other hand and ear.

"Toledo." he was quiet and then I heard him walking again.

"_So you've read that?" _I nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, and I need to talk to Sam about it."

"_You can't talk to me about it?" _I rolled my eyes and started walking again.

"Well, I could, but I need to talk to Sam. You know, brother-to-sister." I explained.

"_And what I'm I?" _he asked, amused. I grinned.

"A pain in the ass,"

"_Ouch, that hurt." _I then heard him open a door and a "_Do you ever knock_?"

"_No, Bella's on the phone… it's for you."_

"_Yeah… I would've guessed_," I smiled at my brothers and the phone was passed.

"_Hello?"_

"Heya, Sammy. I tried your phone, but it was off?" I explained, confused.

"_Hey. Yeah, Sorry about that - I must have forgotten to turn it back on after I charged it, Anyway, what can I do for you?"_

"Yeah, I read about Ohio. What do you wanna do about it?" I heard a typing sound, and a mouse being clicked. _Research._

"_Well… Dean and I talked about it earlier, and we wanna leave as soon as we can." _I sighed and closed my eyes tight.

"And by 'we' does that mean just the two of you?" I heard the typing stop and I opened my eyes. There were a few people starting at me so I turned around and walked away.

"_No, actually, not; I've thought about what we've talked about, and if it's what you wanna do, I won't stop you." _I felt my eyes widen and my mouth drop open a little. _Sammy wasn't stopping me?_

"I can go?" I said with little hope in my voice. He sighed.

"_Where I go, Dean goes. And where Dean goes, you go. He made that very clear."_

I smiled and pumped my fist.

"Great! When do we leave?"

"_As much as I don't like taking you out of school, it's what you want to do, and it's you're life. We're leave as soon as you get back. I say this won't take more then three days, what do you think? Are you feeling a little coldish?" _I giggled and mumbled a quiet 'okay.'

"Wow, Sammy. I don't know what to say. You're really okay with this? I don't want you mad at me…"

"_I could never be mad at you, Bell. A little pissed when I need be, but not kill you mad." _I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"'Course not, Sammy-Sam. I need to be getting back, but I'll see you soon, and we'll talk more. Okay?"

"_Okay,"_

"Hey!" I called out before he could hang up.

"_Yeah?"_

"Thanks. I love you." I could almost hear him smile over the phone.

"_I love you too, Bell."_

I heard the bell ring and I closed my phone and cursed. I started walking into the school but not before I found a near-by trashcan and threw away the paper.

"Bella, guess what?" Violet jumped me as I walked down the hallway and to Biology.

"No, clue, but I'm sure you're going to tell me." I responded and she laughed.

"Yep! I know when the Dance will be!" she whispered as she leaned into me and grabbed my arm.

"You do, hum? And personal space, Violet." I reminded her.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Sometimes, I can get real touchy-feely!" she laughed and I smiled, biting my lip.

"It's on the 26th, and it's going to be great!" I just nodded, and said nothing.

"Don't you think it's going to be great?" she asked as we got to the classroom.

"I'll take your word for it." I told her as I walked to the empty table in the front and sat down.

"Oh, Bella. It will be! You're see!" I turned in my seat and looked at her as she walked a few rows down and to her desk.

"I'll see?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I mean, you're going. Right?" I shook my head.

"No, definitely not. Not my thing… and I told you before, I might not be here." she stuck her button lip into a pout and nodded.

"Oh, okay. But if you are, we're talk about it." I humored her and nodded.

"Yeah, okay." I then looked at Mike Newton to see him looking back at me.

"See something you like?" I quoted Dean from yesterday and he looked down, blushing a little. He mumbled something I couldn't hear and flipped open his cell phone. I rolled my eyes and got my book out so I could be ready for whatever we were going to be 'learning' today.

"Bella," I heard a quiet voice whispered and a rush of air hit me as Edward Cullen took his seat beside me.

"Teddy." I greeted him. He looked at me in what I guess was amusement.

"Teddy?" I nodded.

"Um-huh. Edward, Ed, Ted, Teddy. You get it. I could always call you Eddie?" his pale face twisted in distaste and he frowned.

"How about just Edward?" I smiled.

"Okay, 'Just Edward'." he smiled crookedly and I reminded myself to breath. _Calm down, Bella. You know nothing about this guy, and he's two out of three kinds of weird. _His body then tensed and his head turned to look behind him. I followed his eyes to Mike Newton. He still had his Sidekick out and he was texting like no tomorrow.

"Edward… are you okay?" I asked as looked back at him and his clutched fists in his lap.

"Fine, thank you." he turned in his seat and stared straight ahead.

"Are you sure?" I questioned again and he turned to glare at me.

"I'm fine, Bella. Okay?" he sapped. I stared at him n shock for a second and straighten up in my seat.

"Okay, sorry I asked." I sighed and moved my chair away from his some. Mr. Banner came in soon after that and I glared at nothing for most of the class. Who the hell did he think he was, sapping at me when I've been nothing but nice to him? Maybe that's why he only hung out with his family - no one else could take his mood swings and bitchy-ness. And there's the third kind of weird: defensive for no reason. What was his problem? Were his pants too tight and head in La, La Crazy Land? Whatever it was, I wasn't putting up with it. When the bell rang, I grabbed my things roughly and walked out of the room as fast as my feet could carry me.

"Bella, wait!" I turned around and almost ran into Edward.

"What?" I asked as I put my backpack on my shoulder and looked at him with a glare. He sighed and took a step back.

"I'm sorry. I was very rude back there."

"Yeah, _very._" he frowned and I started walking around.

"Bella, I-" he stopped short of whatever he was going to say and I turned around to see him shake his head.

"I'm very sorry." he then walked down the walkway with his head down and his hands in his pockets.

"Weird part four," I mumbled as I started walking to gym.

* * *

Gym passed by quickly meaning we didn't do much. Just ran around like always, I swear to God. I don't know what kind of crap schools are making kids do these days, but I was over it.

"Hey, I'm gonna go change, you coming?" Charlotte asked as she rubbed her neck with one hand and held onto a water bottle in the other.

"I'll be there in a minute, I'm just gonna get some water." I waved my hand toward the water fountain and she nodded.

"Okay, take your time." I smiled quickly and we parted. I waited in a short line for the water and then drank until the cold water hurt. I wiped my mouth with a satisfy sigh and started walking toward the girls room.

"Holy mother of God!" I heard someone scream. I turned around and saw a ground of people forming a circle around someone yelling in pain. I pushed around them to see Mike Newton on the ground, holding his shoulder and winching. I kneed by him and two other boys as they tried to hold him still.

"What the hell is it with you and being on your back?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Not now, Winchester!" he yelled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were just messing around, I swear, I didn't mean to hurt him!" the boy with dark hair and eyes told me as he looked at me in shock and confusion.

"Sit up." I told Mike as I pulled him up by his shirt.

"What did you hurt, exactly?" I asked as he closed his eyes tight and hissed.

"My shoulder, I think it's broken." I tried to move his hand from his shoulder but he wouldn't let me.

"If you want me to help you, you're gonna have to be a little helpful." I pointed out. I didn't know why I was helping him. I was just a hunter. I only saved people from the supernatural, not themselves. He let go of his arm and hissed again. I looked at it and then put my hand down on it.

"OW! What the hell are you doing?" he yelled, turning away from me. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, don't be such a cry baby. It's not broken, just dislocated. I can pop it back in place if you want?" I offered.

"You know how to do that?" the other boy with red hair asked in shock.

"Yeah, it's no big. So do you, or not?" I asked Mike.

"Where's the coach?" he asked.

"He left right after class, remember?" the boy with dark hair reminded him.

"Oh God… it hurts…" he moaned. Really, I wanted to smack the boy. I would hate to see him get a paper cut...

"Look, do you want me to do it or not? I don't have all day." I said, pretty much annoyed by this time.

"Fine! Just, make it fast. No, slow! Oh, just do it!" he moaned.

"Hold him," I told the boys. One held him from behind and the other his legs.

"Wait… do you know what you're doing?" he hissed.

"Just a little," I smirked. He tensed and I had just the thing to make him relax.

"On three. One. Tw- oh, look! It's the couch!" he opened his eyes breath a sigh of relief, that is, until I pulled on his arm and popped it back in place.

"SHIT!" he yelled and I let go of him.

"There you go." I got up off the gym floor and wiped my hands.

"You two should bring him to the nurse if she's still here." I told the boys and turned around, walking away.

"Thanks." one of the boys called out. I kept walking but sent a smile over my shoulder. Right before I went into the girl's room, a head of honey blonde hair caught my eye, and Jasper Hale left the gym. The thing is: he didn't take gym.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took so very long, and I'm sorry for all mistakes! I had to get this out. Today is my birthday, and I'm going out of town! This is an important chapter, and the next one will be the turning chapter, and then: Cullen's, Cullen's, and Cullen's! This is just a look in on what the Winchesters do on their off days! Please review and I'm so sorry for the wait! It was snowing here forever and the snow had my Wi-Fi down! So I couldn't get online, and then Fan Fiction wouldn't let me update! Anyway, some stuff about this chapter:**

**Edward was kind of bitchy, yeah? **

**Dean and Bella have a secret that Dean blames himself for.**

**Sam doesn't want to move on from Jessica.**

**Emmett and Rosalie know something that the other Cullen's and Bella doesn't know about.**

**Mike Newton was texting something, and it _could _have a lot to do with Bella.**

**Bella is really starting to worry about her father.**

**And last: Jasper Hale is up to something, and you'll just have to wait to see what.**

**I used a quote from "Yes Man" in this chapter, and it was one of my favorite quotes in that movie!**

**The machine that Bella kicked and got the can out of is real. Lol, well, real to me. There is this one Coke machine that I use sometimes, and if it takes your money, you can get your drink by hitting it on its side, and then kicking it from the bottom. **

**Everyone has been asking, and some begging, so... the next hunt will be... "Bloody Mary"! I had it planed out, (I was already going to do it, but not this soon), but it will be the next chapter, then it's Cullen time! **

**The next chapter will be out so much faster! Maybe before Friday!**

**Please review, and thank you to everyone who has! I love you all, and I will write back to each of you!**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Welcome To The Jungle -Guns N' Roses**

**Everything I Ask For -The Maine**

**Give It Up -Midtown**

**You Really Got Me -The Kinks**

**Some Might Say -Oasis**

**My Confession -Nick Carter**

**Mr. Brightside -The Killers**

**The Shot Heard 'Round The World -Boys Like Girls**

**~Angel**

**Please review! Please!

* * *

  
**


	15. The Horseshoes And Handgrenades

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Everything you need to know is on the note on the end of this chapter! I love you all for sticking with me and please review! If you would like me to read your story, just ask! Wanna follow me on Tweeter and get updates on my life or this story? Twittdet396 is the name! Myspace is deanwinchesters_396 don't look at me like that… please review and I love you all so much!**

**I do not own Supernatural or Twilight. Thank God for that. I don't know what I would do if I did. Well…**

"**Oh Dean… where are you…?" giggles *evilly*

* * *

**

"**Toledo, Ohio"**

**T.P.O.V.**

The room was completely dark, except for a few candles and three girls were sitting around a table on the floor of a very large family room. They were laughing and appeared to be having a slumber party.

"Okay your turn, truth or dare?" A girl asked while laughing.

"Truth," another girl with dark hair and eyes spoke up.

"Do you want to make out with Benji Swartz?" the girl blushed and she changed her answer.

"Dare." the one in pink that had asked the question rolled her eyes and sighed. She then smirked.

"Okay, lame. You have to… say 'Bloody Mary' in the bathroom."

"Is that the best you can come up with?" she asked.

"Who's Bloody Mary?" the third girl with dark hair questioned in confusion.

"She's this witch." the girl answered in a matter-of-factly voice.

"I heard she was a lady killed in a car crash." The dark headed girl who was dared said. The girl in pink sighed and said loudly:

"It doesn't matter who she is. Point is, if you say her name three times in the bathroom mirror, she appears…" she paused dramatically and then yelled: "And scratches your eyes out!" she laughed as the other two girls jumped.

"So, why would anyone say it?" The dark haired girl questioned.

"Because it isn't real." she told her as she got up. The blonde girl handed her a candle and she walked away.

"No turning on the lights, and remember…three times." she called after her. The girl sighed and kept walking. She walked up the stairs and down the hallway to the upstairs bathroom, all the while mumbling under her breath. She got to the bathroom and opened the door. She then looked at the shadows on the walls that came in through the windows and closed the door, putting her candle down in front of the mirror. She took a breath.

"Bloody Mary. This is so stupid." her eyes held fear for what she didn't know and she fought to keep her voice strong.

"Bloody Mary." She looked at the candle flickering and thought about turning around and telling her friends she had in fact said it three times. But she didn't want to be a liar. She wanted to be brave. Besides, it was just a stupid thing. There was no such thing as Bloody Mary!

"Bloody Mary." She paused for a moment, and then heard a crash, and she screamed as pounding on the door came and the sound of laugher followed after. She opened the door to bathroom and walked out quickly.

"Scared ya?" The girl in pink asked as she played with her hair.

"You guys are jerks." she answered and they shared a grin.

"Lily." They looked to the top of the stairs where a man in his early 40s with dark stood looking down at them.

"Do you mind keeping it down?" he asked.

"Sorry Daddy." Lily answered and looked at her friends.

"Sorry Mr. Shoemaker." They said in unison. He nodded and walked down the hall and away from the girls.

"Kids." He shook his head. He loved his daughter, he _did. _But he couldn't stand her friends and sleep overs. His older daughter, Donna, was out late again and he knew better then to be worried. She was always out late now-a-days and as long as she wasn't doing anything crazy, he didn't mind her coming back too late. On his way down the hallway, he stopped to fix a picture that had been crooked. He couldn't stand _that._

What he didn't see was the odd, terrifying figure of a pale woman with black raven hair that covered her face. He stopped at the bathroom before going to his room and opened his medicine cabinet. He grabbed a small bottled of pills. He took a look in his mirror before dry-swallowing two while pills. He looked back in the mirror and what he saw was so strange. His face… his handsome middle-aged face had dark veins around his cheek and eyes. He brought a shaking hand to his face and didn't have time to yell or cry out.

"Oh, my God, you _so _like him!" The young girls giggled together downstairs as they sat on the sofa and drank some red kool-aid. The front door opened and the girls looked to see Lily's older sister, Donna.

"Hey geek, you guys having fun?" she smiled full heartily at her kid sister. Lily looked at Donna as she paused on the stairs.

"You're out past curfew." She said with a smirk. Donna widened her eyes and started walking up stairs again.

"Thanks, Dad!" she mocked and got to the top of the staircase. As she got to be a few feet from the bathroom, she saw a trick; red liquid came from under the door. Slowly, Donna walked toward it. The door to the bathroom was half open and she slowly reached a hand out and pushed it open as far as it would go. The door made a line of red as it was pushed and Donna knew that it was blood. When the door was open, she did the only thing that came to mind. She screamed Bloody Murder.

* * *

"Okay, plan?" I asked Dean as we sat in the Impala in the parking lot of the morgue that the Shoemaker's corpse was in. It didn't take long to get here, but the drive seemed like forever. If I couldn't sleep most of the drive, I found it unbelievably boring.

"Easy: we get in, we look at the corpse, and we get out." I pushed my lips.

"Easy enough," I agreed. Sam moaned in his sleep in the front stat and started moving around.

"Should I…?" I questioned and Dean nodded.

"It happens sometimes." I moved forward in my seat and leaned into the front some.

"Sam, wake up." I told him as I shook him lightly. His eyes were shut tight and he was mumbling what I couldn't understand.

"Sammy, wake up." I said, a bit more loudly. He finally woke up and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I take it I was having a nightmare?" he asked as he looked around the Impala.

"Yeah, another one," Dean answered him as he looked over Sam.

"Hey, at least I got some sleep." he said sadly. Dean shook his head.

"You know, sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this." I looked between them wondering what was happening. I knew Sam sometimes had nightmares of Jessica, but what I didn't know was how often.

"Are we here?" he asked instead. I nodded.

"Yup, welcome to Toledo, Ohio."

"What do you think really happened to him?" he asked as he opened the door to the Impala and got out.

"That's what we're gonna find out. Let's go."

After walking all over the place looking for the right place, we finally walked down some stairs and found it: Morgue 144. I opened the door and held it open long enough for which ever of my brothers got in first.

"Hey!" I heard Dean hiss as the door closed on his face.

"Sorry." I mumbled as he rubbed his head and glared at me.

"You suck." I smirked.

"Thanks for the sweet words, Bro Bro." he rolled his eyes and we walked through the dark, empty office. When we finally came to the end of the room, there was a guy in his late 20's behind the desk. He nodded to us.

"Hey."

"Hey." Dean nodded to him.

"Can I help you?" he asked, looking at us weirdly.

"Yeah, we're the uh...med students." I bit my lip and tried not to laugh.

"Sorry?" The guy asked, confused.

"Oh Doctor Figlavitch-" Dean tried to get the name right.

"Didn't tell you? We talked to him on the phone. We uh…We're from Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper." The guy still had that look on his face, the one that say 'who the hell are these people?' Ha, I always have loved that look.

"Well I'm sorry, he's at lunch."

"Oh, well, he said uh…Oh well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind showing us the body do you?" he shook his head.

"Sorry, I can't. Doc will be back in an hour, you can wait for him if you want."

"An hour? Ooh. We gotta be heading back to Columbus by then." Dean said with a worried glance to me and Sammy. I laughed a little. _My brother, the actor! _They stared at me and I straighten up.

"Oh, yes, Columbus!" I nodded.

"Yeah," Sammy added.

"Uh look man, this paper's like half our grade, so if you don't mind helping us out…" Dean trailed off.

"Oh look man, no." he said rudely. Dean turned around and looked at us.

"I'm gonna hit him in his face, I swear." I stepped around Dean and smiled at the guy as I leaned over his table some.

"Please? You would really be helping us out." I said sweetly as I smiled at him.

"Umm… no." shocked, I gasped at him and turned back around.

"Now _I'm_ really to hit him in his face. I _swear._"

"Get in line…" Dean muttered. I heard Sam sigh and he walked to the front of the desk. Without a word, he pulled out a few $20s and laid them on the table in front of him. The guy looked at it for a minute and then picked it up.

"Follow me." He got up and Dean and I looked at Sam. Sam smirked and then turned around.

"Hey!" Dean grabbed Sam and turned him around.

"Dude, I earned that money." Dean almost winched. Sam looked down at him.

"You won it in a poker game." He turned again and followed after the morgue technician. Dean stared after him.

"Yeah," Dean sighed. I smirked and pushed his arm.

"Don't worry, Deanie. We'll go out later and break some more suckers." He smirked and we followed after them.

"Now the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding." Sam said as we stood over the body. Dead bodies never bothered me much, other then feeling bad that a person who probably didn't know what the hell was going on when they were killed by some son-of-a-bitch, dead bodies were kind of interesting. The morgue guy smiled and I took a small step away from him. _Weirdo. _He still had that weird smile as he pulled back the blanket that was over the corpse.

"More than that, they practically liquefied." He moved the blanket down to the guy's neck and when I saw his eyes I almost felt pain in mine. There was _none. _They seemed to have just, well, _liquefied_. His sockets were empty, almost as if someone had scraped them out, and all that was left was the dry blood. I looked over at my brothers and they had the same look on their faces as I did. Well, Dean's looked more the "What the hell?" then Sam's, who looked like he didn't know what to think. I stared at the dead guy on the metal table again and then looked away.

"Any sign of a struggle? Maybe somebody did it to him?" Sam asked.

Morgue Guy shook his head.

"Besides the daughter, he was all alone." Dean was still staring at the dead guy looking like he wanted to poke him with a stick. I looked away from him shaking my head and looked at Morgue Guy.

"What's the official cause of death?" I asked. He sighed.

"Doc's not sure, massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up in there, that's for sure." He almost laughed and again, I wanted to get away from him. Well, you can't expect much from someone who wants to cut open dead people.

"What do you mean?"

"Intense cerebral bleeding, this guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen!" he was full out smiling now and I looked at Sam to see him looking at the guy like I was.

"The eyes—what would cause something like that?" Sammy asked.

"Capillaries can burst. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims."

"Yeah? You ever see exploding eyeballs?" Dean had gotten his voice back and of course that would be the first thing he would say. Morgue Guy smiled again.

"That's a first for me, but hey, I'm not the doctor."

"Yeah, no cutting into dead people for-" Dean hit me with his arm and I smiled at Morgue Guy when he looked at me.

"Noting! No reason to be cutting into dead people if you're not the doctor, right?" I said quickly and he nodded,

"Yeah, no reason," He smiled at me; his weird little eyes looking at me like he wanted to cut me open, too. I've met demons less creepy then this guy.

"Think we could take a look at that police report? You know for, uh…our paper." Dean saved me, thank God, and the guy looked away. Not many things could creep me out, and I just found one more thing to add to the list: weird-as-hell Morgue Technicians. Who the hell would even want to be one of those now that I think about it? He grinned.

"I'm not really supposed to show you that." I was about two seconds from kicking this guy's ass with his creepiness and smart-ass looks.

"Yeah, well, you weren't supposed to show us the body, either, dip-sh-"

Sam elbowed me and I shut up. Sammy, looking annoyed, reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet again.

* * *

"Free at last!" I exclaimed as we walked down the stairs and out of the morgue.

"Cool it, King. You were three seconds from getting us had." Dean told me and I pouted.

"Sorry. That guy was a weirdo, and you know it." Dean couldn't disagree with that. Sam got us back on topic:

"Might not be one of ours. Might just be some freak medical thing."

"How many times in Dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?" Dean said as we went down the next flight of stairs.

"Uh, almost never," Sam said with a frown. I smirked.

"Exactly," Sam sighed and nodded.

"All right, let's go talk to the daughter."

* * *

"We are _so _out of place." I whispered to Sam and Dean as we walked into the house where the funeral was being held. Which, also happened to be Mr. Shoemakers house._ Perfect_.

"Aren't we always?" Dean smirked and as soon as we walked in There was a picture of him on the desk, just with his eyes and all, and being alive. There were a bunch of men in black suits and women in black dresses.

"Feel like we're under-dressed." Dean said slowing and I grinned.

"Already said that," We continue walking through the house toward the back.

"Do you know what the daughter looks like?" I asked them.

"No." Sam shook his head.

"Great." I said as we came to a stop.

"I'll take care of it." I said sarcastically and walked over to an older guy with gray hair as he took a sip of a light wine from his wine glass.

"Excused me, Sir, but do you happen to know where Mr. Shoemaker's daughter is? We would like to wish her our condolences." I smiled sadly at the guy and he looked at me weirdly before he looked around and then nodded.

"Of course, follow me." I grinned at Sam and Dean as we walked passed them and they followed us.

"May I ask how you knew Steve?" he asked politely, but with interest.

"Um, I'm a friend of a friend of his daughter."

"Oh." He said uncertainly and I looked back at Sam and Dean in time to hear Dean snort and Sam to fight a smile.

"She's right over there." The guy pointed out a girl with short dark hair sitting beside some girls her own age as we emerged from the backdoor of the house.

"Thanks a lot." I said to the guy and he nodded and went back inside.

"Okay. We are we from?" I asked.

"Earth," Dean said with a smirk and I glared at him.

"Really, Dean," He sighed and looked back at the girls dressed in black.

"Work with her dad?" he offered and I nodded.

"But I look as old as her." I pointed out.

"You're with us." Sam said. He _is _the smart one. I could have though of that.

"Okay. You and Dean should probably talk to her about everything." I said.

"Why? You just said it yourself: you're her age. She'll feel more comfortable with you." I rolled my eyes at Sammy.

"Sam, she's a teenage girl." I told him and he still looked confused. I sighed.

"You're okay-looking guys. Do the rest." I told them. Sam looked like he got it but Dean looked at me with confused hurt.

"Okay-looking?" I rolled my eyes and patted him on his shoulder.

"Its okay, Dean, age will do you well." He glared playfully and I had to remind myself not to laugh at someone's funeral. We crossed the yard and come to a stop by the three teenage girls and a girl we sat with her head down, her hands in her lap. The girl with light blonde hair that was sitting to Donna's right stared at Sam and Dean like they were meat and I fought myself not to throw up. Why did my brothers have to be… okay-looking?

"You must be Donna, right?" Dean said. She stared at Dean and then nodded.

"Yeah,"

"Hi, uh—we're really sorry." Sam said awkwardly.

"Thank you." She said without emotion. I couldn't blame her; she's probably heard that one too many times today.

"I'm Sam, this is Dean, we worked with your dad." Sam said in his calming voice. She smiled lightly and looked at the girl with dirty blonde hair that was sitting beside her.

"You did?" she asked, looking at Sam and Dean.

"Yeah," Dean nodded.

"This whole thing, I mean, a stroke-"

"I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now." The girl beside her said in a protective tone. But I was too busy looking at the small girl who looked up at the word 'stroke' with wide brown eyes.

"It's okay. I'm okay." Donna insisted.

"Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?" Dean asked and I wanted to sigh. Why was he always asking the big questions in the first two minutes? Can you say insensitive?

"No." she said softly. The small girl I was still watching turned around on the bench and looked at us.

"That's because it wasn't a stroke."

"Lily, don't say that." Donna told her.

"What?" Sam said in surprised. Donna looked back at us.

"I'm sorry, she's just upset." Lily shook her head and looked at us.

"No, it happened because of me."

"Sweetie, it didn't." Donna said, her blue eyes brimmed with fresh tears.

"Lily." I bend down to be eye level with Lily.

"I'm Bella. Would you like to tell me why would you say something like that?" I asked softly, kindly.

"Right before he died, I said it." I looked at her confused.

"You said what?" she took a deep breath and brushed her dark hair from her face.

"Bloody Mary- Three times in the bathroom mirror." I couldn't find anything to say and looked at Sam who was closest to me and he didn't have anything, either. She then looked at me with tears in her pretty brown eyes.

"She took his eyes -that's what she does."

"That's not why Dad died. This isn't your fault." Donna told her. She looked at her with doubt.

"I think your sister's right, Lily. There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?" Dean asked.

"No, I don't think so." Lily said quietly. Dean pushed his lips and then nodded to himself.

"See, sweetie? It can't be you're fault then. You had nothing to do with this." She looked at me for a few seconds and then nodded.

"Okay." I smiled and then stood up.

"You just remember that and feel better, okay?" she nodded and went back to looking at her hands.

"Thank you." Donna said quietly and I nodded.

"We have to get going." Dean said as he looked at his watch.

"Yeah," Sam added.

"It was nice meeting you and we're very sorry." Donna nodded and looked down for a moment.

"Thank you for coming." We nodded and turned away.

* * *

"Don't get us caught this time." I told Dean as we ditched the party and walked up the stairs.

"That was _one _time." I rolled my eyes.

"More then once,"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Sam hissed at us in a whisper. I pouted and we got to the top of the stairs and walked out to the hallway.

"Sure has a lot of mirrors." I said as we passed by more then enough mirrors in the hallway.

"Maybe he liked looking at himself?" Dean said with a smirk.

"I know the feeling." I rolled my eyes and Sam opened the bathroom door.

There was still some dry blood on the floor. Blood was always hard to get off of the floor. I knew that.

"The Bloody Mary legend- Dad ever fined any evidence that it was a real thing?" Sam asked as we stood outside of the bathroom.

"Not that I know of," I sighed and Dean nodded as he turned on the light and I walked in after them.

"Aw, Sammy, That's sick." I said as Sam touched the dry blood on the floor.

"Sorry." He mumbled and got up.

"I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, no one dies from it." Sammy whispered. If we all were caught up here, well, that wouldn't be the best thing to ever happen.

"Yeah well maybe everywhere it's just a story but here it's actually happening." I said as I looked around the small bathroom.

"The place where the legend began?" I shrugged and Dean walked around me to the stink.

"But according to the legend, the person who says Blood—" Sammy broke off as the medicine cabinet mirror which Dean was inspecting was right at his face. Sam sighed and pushed it away from him.

"The person, who says you know what, gets it. But here—"

"Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah." Dean nodded.

"Right," I agreed.

"Never heard anything like that before, still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter's right." Dean said.

"The way the legend goes; You-Know-Who scratches your eyes out."

"It's worth checking in to." We heard the sounds of high-heeled shoes on the wooden hallway floor and Dean grabbed Sam and me and we started to leave the room.

"What are you doing up here?" the dirty blonde that was sitting beside Donna asked us in suspicion.

"We—we, had to go to the bathroom." Dean said lamely.

"Nice." I muttered.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"People," Dean and them ignored my answer.

"Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad."

"He was a day trader or something, he worked by himself." I guess that's why he looked mirrors…

"No, I know, I meant—"

"And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that? So you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming." Well, _shit. _Wouldn't you know it that we would get the only teenage girl in the world who paid attention?

"I _really _wouldn't do that if I were you." I said coolly as I stepped in front of her. She took a step back, her eyes wide. Sam grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me back.

"All right, all right, we think something happened to Donna's dad." He said.

"Yeah, a stroke," She replied.

"That's not a sign of a typical stroke. We think it might be something else."

She looked down for a moment then back up.

"Like what?" Sammy sighed.

"Honestly? We don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth."

"So… If you're gonna scream, go right ahead." Dean told her calmly.

"Who are you, cops?" my brothers and I seared an amused look and I looked at the girl.

"Something like that." I then stepped in front of her again, slowly this time.

"I'll tell you what. Here." I reached into my pocket and pulled out an old receipt for a smoothie or something, and then looked at Sam. He got what I was asking and gave me a pen from his pocket. I started writing my phone number.

"If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange. Out of the ordinary…just give us a call." I smiled slightly and handed her the paper.

"Sorry 'bout the screaming comment." I nodded to Sam and Dean and we were on our way.

"You should play nicer." Dean said as we walked to the Impala. I smirked.

"You should stop getting us caught." He grinned and we got in the Impala.

"Idiots," Sam muttered.

* * *

"Okay. First the library then whatever the hell finds us next." Dean told us as we drove through the town in the Impala. This whole Bloody Mary thing was a little too weird for my liking. I mean, you hear kids say it all the time and get those stupid chain things on Myspace and Facebook and all, but, that's all it is: chain carp. Nothing real. Not that I've ever gotten one.

I didn't _know _anyone to have a Myspace or Facebook. Well, truth was, I knew a lot of people, just not people who would remember you as more then the girl with the gun or weird devil chants. Not that I _would _want a Myspace. Hell, why am I even _thinking _about Myspace right now? Maybe Dean was right: I _do_ have the attention span of a Gold Fish.

Anyway… back on topic: what the hell would I even _do _on Myspace? Nothing. This Bloody Mary thing was making me think of a lot of things that I shouldn't be thinking about. People are dying for Christ sake, and I'm thinking about why I don't have a Myspace! I needed to keep my head in the game and not be such a… girl. I tried to think of everything I knew about Bloody Mary and the only thing I came up with were the games. Say Bloody Mary in the bathroom mirror and your eyes are gone. Say Bloody Mary in the bathroom mirror and you're dead. You're pretty much screwed either way. But until now, all of that was just a game. Now it might actually be real, and we had to stop it. We always had to stop something. It was times like these that I thought about what we did and what others believed. All over the world, kids tonight would be playing Bloody Mary to prove to their friends that they were brave. Cool. But what they didn't know was that the people who was playing it in Toledo, Ohio was turning up dead. It was trough, this part.

When you were seventeen and out sending some demon back to Hell, you couldn't help but wonder what someone your age was doing in that one moment. Maybe they were at a party getting wasted. Maybe they were watching a quiet movie with some friends. Maybe they were getting lucky… they were more then anything not doing what I was doing in that moment. They probably never would. But I wouldn't give myself the pity talk. If I could think of some of the perks of being a hunter, well. There was always travel. You get people all the time: "Oh, I just really wish I had the time and money to travel! I'd travel all over North America! All over the world!" oh, you poor little things, people who want to travel but can't. Sure, I've seen pretty much all of North America, and some of it - outside of bars and motels - were kind of nice. Beautiful, even, but when you see so much of the outside world plus what others don't see, you get sick of the world.

Then there was always having and knowing how to use a gun. But I wouldn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I would go with bad. But it was fun. _Very _fun, shooting at things, I mean. But you were always on the run. From the cops, demons, pretty much all of Hell and anything close to it. It could be fun. And sometimes it could suck. I guess it was kind of like the best of both worlds. Dean and I were probably the only ones who saw it that way.

Sam was the one who hated everything about this life. But I wouldn't get into that again. I felt like I'd been dwelling on it far too long. High school was another thing. I guess you could pick up a few new things every now and again, but mostly it was the same old thing.

My dad, if one thing besides being one of the greatest hunters there ever was, was brilliant. I've come to know that there wasn't one thing he didn't know if I were to ask him. Everything except where the bustard that killed Mom was. Really, life on the road for close to twenty years could teach you a lot of things, and most of whatever he learned, he showed it to us. No, he didn't teach us. He _showed_ us. If he learned something new when it came to a new kind of creature we didn't know about, he would show as how to kill it. If he learned how to take apart and put back together a gun a few seconds faster then he knew before, he made us do it until we were a second faster then the time to beat.

Others may say he was way too hard on us. I say he was getting us ready. Ready for the things that we _should _fear and know to get rid of, _this _he didn't teach us. We didn't know shit about Bloody Mary and I was pretty much freaking out on the inside. One thing I knew about being a hunter: you never show fear of the unknown. No, I wouldn't let this get to me.

"Don't ya think, Izzy?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Dean.

"Sorry. What?" I smiled sheepishly.

"I said, this one shouldn't be too hard, right? I mean, how many Mary's could there be that died in front of a mirror?" Great, we were having the complete opposite feelings on the matter.

"I don't know, enough to make it a legend?" I replied and he snorted.

"Well, we'll see." He said as he came to a stop across from the Central Public Library.

"I hate libraries." I said. And I did. Librarians were rude creepy people. Only some librarians actually loved books and helping people out. The other half glared at you whenever they looked at you and told you to shut up even when you weren't talking. God forbid you see what one would do to you if you wanted to rent a book and didn't have a card or want one. It was kinda awful. By the time my library thoughts were done and gone we were walking into the old library and toward where we thought they would keep the computers.

"Say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There's gonna be some sort of proof—like a local woman who died nasty." Dean said.

"Yeah, but a legend this widespread it's hard. I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is." Sam reminded him.

"Yeah, one story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride, there's a lot more." I said off offhandedly. We walked into the bigger part of the library that was the actual library. I still don't understand why libraries kept the front of the room pretty much empty and all the good stuff in the back. Beats me, whoever steals from a library is pretty low. I mean, you could just rent the damn book or whatever and keep it pass it's due-date. Then you drop it back when you're done with it in the drop box. Next time you want to check out something, most libraries have a self-checkout now-a-days. Easy as that, better then stealing, too, I think so.

"All right," Dean clapped his hands together before cranking his knuckles.

"So what are we supposed to be looking for?"

"Every version's got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we've gotta search local newspapers—public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill." Sam said smartly and Dean looked at him with distaste.

"Well that sounds annoying."

"You're annoying." I pointed out. He glared at me and Sam broke it up.

"No, it won't be so bad, as long as we…" He then looked at the computers which all had an "Out of Order" sign on them. Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"I take it back. This will be very annoying." Sam said disappointment clear in his face.

"Its okay, Sammy," I said to him.

"We still have your lap top. And old papers aren't that annoying to read." I was fooling myself, of course. Old newspapers were as fun to read as listening to some old person talk about their fur-less cat name fluffy.

* * *

"Do you guys mind if I go out? Just clear my head and think a little? I'm no good to you if I'm locked up with nothing to do." I told Sam and Dean as Sam read some copies of the old newspaper articles that he had made copies of, and Dean looked online for anything of interest. Dean looked up at me, the light from the lap top making his eyes seem all the more greener with how close his face was to it.

"It's late, Bells." I rolled my eyes.

"It's not even dark yet. Besides, I'm not going to say 'It' and I know how to take care of myself. I pity the fool who messes with me!" I did a very weak impersonation of Mr. T. and Dean and Sam looked at me in horror.

"Please." Sam said.

"Don't _ever _do that again," Dean finished for him and Sam nodded. I laughed and rolled my head to the side.

"Alright… so may I go?" I asked again and Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Come on, _guys_." I groaned.

"I just need to get out. I've been locked away for so long I can barely breath." I told them sadly. I knew I was being unfair: they can never deny me when I used _that _voice and gave them _those _eyes. Dean sighed and nodded. Before I could be _too _happy over my victory, I looked at Sammy. He had his bottom lip between his teeth and I pouted.

"Please, Sammy-Sam?" I put my hands behind my back and lightly swung from side to side. He gave in and I smiled.

"Thanks guys!" I yelled as I turned for the door. Dean, naturally, called me back.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"Got your-"

"Cell phone? Got it." I nodded and started walking again.

"Got-"

"Money? Yes, Dean. Don't worry. If I need more, I'll make it in a way

that doesn't involve me taking my clothes off." I smirked and I heard him sigh dramatically.

Sometimes, I think Dean thinks of me as his own, and not just his kid sister. He's the most protective person I know. He's worst then Dad. When Dad wanted me to kill something twice my size, Dean all but lost it. He was like that with Sammy, too. Protective, I mean. when Sam left for Stanford, I think it broke him up just as much if not more then me. Dean just kept it from me. Kept it together for me; Dad was gone most of the time after that, so Dean had a lot to take on. I thanked him silently each and every day for that. If he haven't have kept it together for the both of us, I think I would've done something stupid. I loved and relied on my brothers too much sometimes. I felt like I kept thinking about the same things. Over and over again I was brought into thoughts of the past and how they all seemed to make up my future. I felt like one wrong move could break me to pieces and I wouldn't see it coming. I rid myself of the thoughts with a shake of my head and I realized how far I had gotten in such short time. I looked around the streets of Toledo, Ohio, and narrowed my eyes as I looked at the coffee shop across the street from where I was standing. On the other side was a small diner. _One or the other._

They didn't really seem my fit, but when the flow gets going, go with it, right? Or something like that. Hell if I knew how that saying went. I was more of the: when you have a gun…. use it. Kind of girl.

I went with the dinner. It was warm in the small diner and I had to take my hoodie off as I picked a booth in the front. The place was pretty much empty other then a few middle aged people and some old ones. People my age wouldn't be caught dead in this place. Music played from an old jukebox and I wanted to hit it. Make it stop singing such sappy country music of dumb cheating hicks.

"What can I get you, dear?" a woman in her late 40's asked with a kind smile and I looked down dumbly.

"Oh. Um, I'll just have some water, thank you." She nodded and turned away. I grabbed the menu that was behind the salt and pepper shakers on the other end of the table and quickly looked over the small menu. There wasn't anything much but breakfast foods, but what more could you ask from a dinner?

When she came back with my water I ordered a small breakfast omelet with a side of hash browns. Because hey, hash browns can make anybody's day or night better. When the woman left again and I was free to think, I did just that. I almost ran out of things to talk about to myself I was so boring but I thought back to what I would be doing in Forks today and tonight. I didn't say goodbye to my 'friends' and I hoped they weren't worried about my sorry-ass.

Violet was just that kind of person. You know the person, the pretty blonde girl who was smart but always seemed just a _little _slow but cared about people _way _too much and talked a lot. I would hate for her to be worrying that a girl she barely knew was missing from school again.

Then there was Charlotte. She was one of the first people I met in Forks. She was the kind of girl that watched your every move. The kind that wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind. I liked her. She was pretty badass when it came to that kind of stuff.

Then there was Mary. She was quiet and never really said much, unless she got drunk. She was a happy drunk. Really funny, too, I think so.

Gavin was cool, too. He mostly talked about music and cars. My kind of guy if he wasn't taken and totally love-struck.

And last of the people I know in Forks? Edward Cullen. He was… weird….

Not sure if it was the good weird or the bad one. The last encounter I had with him he had been ice cold. Really, his skin had felt ice cold and his personality had been as well. And he always seemed to be _there. _I turned around: "Oh, look! It's Edward freakin' Cullen!" always there. His sister, too, Alice always seemed to be turning a corner every time I was and she was always dragging around Jasper. When she saw me, it was like she waited all day for that one moment and it freaked me the hell out. Jasper never so much as looked at me the wrong way. Not like he didn't like me or anything but I don't think he did. He would offer a small smile when I saw him in class or somewhere but other then that one time in the movie place, he kept to himself. I still don't know what he was doing in gym class that day and it pisses me off not knowing something. It was kind of weird. His whole family was weird.

They gave me The feeling they were more then they seemed, like they were bored every waking moment of the day. They were adopted, but they had the same color eyes that I was sure were not contact lenses. They were… I was sure… not human. All the signs told me that, but what they were, I still didn't know. But I wanted to find out. And I was going to. But right now? I was going to find out everything I could about this Bloody Mary bitch and I was going to save these people and make my father prod. This was my 'Me Time'. And I was going to eat my hush browns because I deserved them.

* * *

I got back to the Motel a few hours later. I went for a short walk once I got out of the dinner and still couldn't think of anything other then the Cullen's. They weren't even why we were here and I was making a big deal of them. I made a promise to myself that when this hunt was over, I would start one of my own. Starting with the Cullen's.

"Hey." Dean said as I opened the door and closed it behind me.

"Heya. Find anything new?" he shook his head. He was still in the place I had left him.

"Hey Sammy." I said. He was too busy looking at the stuff Dean had given him since I was gone that he barely noticed me.

"I got food." I said in a sing song voice and held up the small to-go bag in my hand. They both looked at me like hungry dogs.

"What'ca got?"

"Pie." I said simply. Dean left what he was doing as soon as the word was out of my mouth and Sammy groaned, looking back down.

"That's not food, Bella." I huffed.

"'Course it is." He sighed and went back to his work.

"Fine." I clicked my tongue.

"Be that way. Last time I think of you." He looked at me and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry. Thank you, Bella. I'm just not in the mood for pie." I pushed my lips and nodded.

"Yeah, okay." I then looked at Dean as he pulled the pie out of the bag.

"Want me to take over?" he shook his head and I glared.

"Come on, Dean. Let me do something for once. I'm good at this." He took a bite of his pie and didn't answer. I growled at him and made my way to the bathroom after I grabbed my bag. They never let me do anything! I was going to get them someday. Someday when they least expect it, I'm going to take a hunt from right under them. I'd love to see how they'd like that.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and found Sam asleep on the bed next to mine and Dean still at the chair he was in when I went to sleep. I figured since they didn't _need my help_, that I would just go to sleep. My guess was that Sam had quite and went to sleep some time in the night and Dean had stayed up.

"Have you been up all night?" I asked as I tried to cover a yawn. He didn't even jump. Never looked away from the lap top,

"Yeah, I did. For a few hours. Gotta be rested for a new day, right?" he grinned but I frowned.

"That can't be good for you, Dean." He finally looked at me and arced his brows.

"And since when have I ever done anything that was good for me?" I glared.

"Smart-ass,"

"Kidding… not really." I shook my head and went to the bathroom to bathe and get ready for whatever hell this day was gonna turn out to be.

"Can I please, do something? Did Sammy leave anything undone?" I asked Dean after I was tried was sitting around for half of the morning in silence for fear of waking Sammy when he nodded his sleep.

"Nope, he did everything. Look, if I don't find anything more in the next 10 minutes, you can have a go." I didn't know if I should be happy or pissed. I went with the first one. Dean was now looking at a book and not more then five minutes later, Sammy started tossing and turning, moaning out words that were too mixed to know.

"Should I…?" Dean shook his head.

"Give him a minute." I wait. Ten seconds later, he woke with a gasp and his eyes flew open.

"Why'd you let me fall asleep?" Sam asked Dean plainly. Dean didn't even look up.

"'Cause I'm an awesome brother. So what did you dream about?" Sam ran his hands through his hair.

"Lollipops and candy canes." I shorted.

"Yeah, sure,"

"Did you find anything?" he asked. Dean sighed.

"Oh, besides a whole new level of frustration? No. I've looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine, committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary."

"Really? A giant mirror?" I asked in amusement. I know it shouldn't have been funny, but I couldn't help it. You try picturing that and tell me if you didn't laugh.

"Yeah, I read about it a few times just for kicks." We both chuckled childishly and Sam fell back down from his sitting position on the bed.

"Maybe we just haven't found it yet." Sam said as he looked at the ceiling.

"I've also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know…eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary." Dean was a few seconds from throwing a fit. I knew that much. My cell phone started to ring and I walked across the room to the table it was on and answered it without looking.

"Hello?" All I could hear were sobs and a small voice on the other end.

"_Hi…it's Charlie. We…we met at Mr. Shoemakers_…" a sob over took her and she started again.

"_You-you said…to call. Please."_

"What can I do?"

* * *

I sat on Charlie's left on the park bench and Dean sat on the top of it, to her right, his legs on the bench. Her friend, Jill, who I came to know as the light headed blonde girl who looked at my brothers like sex on legs, was dead.

"And they found her on the bathroom floor. And her—her eyes. They were gone." I rubbed her back awkwardly as she cried. I looked at Sam and Dean. I wasn't good at comforting people. Hell, I was seventeen and I still sometimes slept in my big brothers bed when I couldn't sleep! How sad is that?

"I'm sorry." Sam said from his place in front of the bench.

"And she said It." she looked at me for a moment and then at Sam and Dean.

"I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?" Dean shook his head.

"No, you're not insane."

"Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse!" she cried and looked at me us with red rimmed eyes.

"Look." Sammy's smooth calming voice was back.

"We think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained,"

"And we're gonna stop it but we could use your help." Dean added. She looked at me and I nodded. She closed her eyes and then opened them.

"Tell me what to do."

* * *

"Haven't done something like this in a long time." I told Sam and Dean as we sat on our knees on the small overhung under Jill's bedroom window. Charlie was going to let us into Jill's room, but Jill's mother was still home and the only way was for us to wait outside and have her let us in from the window.

"Bet you did this a lot, huh, Dean?" I teased with a wink and he grinned.

"Okay to the smoking hot girls." I shook my head at my brother and the window was open.

Sam entered first and Dean threw him a duffel bag. Sam set it on the bed and

Started going through it as I followed in after Dean.

"What did you tell Jill's mom?" Sam asked as he pulled our digital camera out of the bag.

"Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things," Dean shut the curtains and Charlie sighed.

"I hate lying to her." I looked at her with a small smile.

"Trust us; this is for the greater good. Hit the lights." She did as I said and then spoke another question:

"What are you guys looking for?

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it." Dean replied calmly.

Sam had the digital camera ready, headed it to me since I was closest.

"Hey, night vision," I hit the small button on the side and Sam smiled as he looked at it.

"Perfect." He aimed it at Dean and Dean smirked.

"Do I look like Paris Hilton?" Dean asked with a smirk. Sammy walked away and I smirked and shook my head.

"No, maybe you should take your shirt off. You both have the same size boobs." He chuckled and walked away. Charlie smiled a little and then went back to frowning.

Sammy opened Jill's closet door and began filming around the mirror.

"Anything?" I asked. He shook his head.

"So I don't get it. I mean…the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Beats me," Dean said as he walked around the good size room with an EMF. Sam closed the door.

"I want to know why Jill said it in the first place.

"It's just a joke." Charlie said with a shiver. I glared.

"Yeah, well somebody's gonna say it again; it's just a matter of time."

"Poor bastards, I bid they never saw this coming." Dean said. I glared at him.

"Dean!"

"What?" I looked at him and his eyes widened when he realized the error of his words.

"Oh. My bad." He hid a grin as he turned around and went back to what he was doing.

"Didn't see it coming…" he muttered in amusement.

Sam was in the bathroom filming around the mirror when he stopped and came out.

"Hey." We looked at him.

"There's a black light in the trunk, right?" he asked eagerly. I nodded.

"I'll go get it," I was out the window like a cat that was getting lucky from the one next door.

* * *

Sam had taken and carried the mirror out to Jill's bed and laid it upside down by the time I came back in through the window.

"Dude, I feel like some Katy Holmes wannabe." I said as I threw the black light on the bed by him.

"That show sucked." Dean said.

"I thought it was good." Charlie said. We stared at her and she bit her lip and looked down. Sam started peeling off the brown paper that was on the back of the mirror and shined the black light over the back of it. I frowned as a handprint and a name became visible.

"Gary Bryman?" Charlie read the name with a frown.

"You know who that is?" Sam questioned her.

"No." she shook her head.

"I don't."

* * *

"So you do this a lot?" Charlie asked me as we sat on the bench a few blocks from Jill's house as we waited for Sam and Dean to come back with the info on this Gary Bryman. I grinned.

"You could say that."

"I wish someone would be straight with me!" she said loudly, looking at me with a small glare.

"I don't have a clue as to what's going on and all I know is that one of my best friends is dead, and the other's father just days before!" I pushed my lips and looked away.

"Sorry." I said honestly.

"I just don't know how much you can take in one week and how much you would believe, anyway." Her green eyes were still teary when she nodded.

"I don't know what to believe anymore." We were quiet for a few minutes and I broke the all-too-quiet-air.

"We're going to stop this." I told her.

"We won't let another person get killed over this."

"Why do you care so much?" she asked in honest wonder. She wasn't being rude and she was being nosey. She just really wanted to know. I sighed and looked her in her eyes.

"If I don't care, who will?" she didn't answer and we didn't talk for the rest of the wait.

"So, Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy. Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver." Sammy said as he and Dean came from behind the bench. I moved over some and Sam sat down.

"Oh my God,"

"What?" he asked Charlie.

"Jill drove that car." Dean looked like he couldn't take anymore surprises and I'm willing to bid I did too.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said instant.

"We need to get back to your friend Donna's house." Dean told her as we got up.

* * *

We were back in the Shoemakers bathroom. I loved this place…. Charlie had gotten us in. Again. And we were grateful for that. We didn't think Donna would be too keen on letting weird people use her bathroom all at the same time. Sam and Dean were hunched over the back of the mirror with the black light and I was keeping look-out. Just incase. I looked in the bathroom just in time to see the same handprint on it this mirror as Jill's.

"Linda Shoemaker." I looked at them then closed my eyes.

"This couldn't get any worst."

After we had told Charlie we wanted to speak with Donna again, she almost quite. Said it was too much.

"Is it going to be too much for you if people keep dying?" I asked her coolly. She had bit her lip and that left us where we were right now. Downstairs asking Donna more questions.

"Why are you asking me this?" Donna asked in a up tight voice. I didn't notice before, but she had a haircut much the same as Alice Cullen's. But Donna's hair was light brown, and Alice's was black.

"Look, we're sorry, but it's important." Sam said in that calming voice.

"Yeah, Linda's my mom okay? She overdosed on sleeping pills, it was an accident, and that's it. I think you should leave." I guess Sammy's smoothing voice didn't work on her. Um. That was a first.

"Now Donna, just listen-"

"Get out of my house!" she yelled, cutting Dean off and running upstairs. I looked after her with a sigh. After we heard the slam of a door shutting, Charlie spoke again.

"Oh my God, do you really think her dad could've killed her mom?" she asked in that voice that you hear in horror movies where the blonde girl runs up the stairs when they should be hauling ass out the front or back door. I sighed again.

"Maybe,"

"I think I should stick around." She said.

"All right. Whatever you do, don't— "

"Believe me, I won't say It." she cut Dean off, her eyes holding the promise of doing just that. We nodded and went for the door.

* * *

Dean was back at the computer but this time he had the printer going and Sam was looking at some things that he'd posted on the Motel wall.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're doing a nationwide search?" I said as I put the book I'd been reading down and got off the bed.

"Yep," Dean nodded, his eyes running over the screen impossibly fast.

"The NCIC, the FBI database—at this point, any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me."

"But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town." Sam said automatically. Dean shook his head.

"I'm telling you there's nothing local, I've checked. So unless you got a better idea—"

"The way Mary's choosing her victims, it seems like there's a pattern."

"I know, I was thinking the same thing."

"Hello? Still here." I pointed to myself. They always got lost in their own conversations and left me out.

"Sorry, Baby Girl. Working here," Dean said. I rolled my eyes and went on with my own theory.

"With Mr. Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run-"

"Both had secrets where people died." Dean finished and I nodded.

"Right, I mean there's a lot of folklore about mirrors-that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them." I said what they already knew.

"Right, right. So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it, and punishes you for it."

"Whether you're the one that summoned her or not," Sam put it together.

"Well, boys, looks like we figured ourselves a case," I grinned at them.

"Now for the hard part…"

"Take a look at this." Dean showed us a picture of a woman lying by a mirror in a puddle of blood. He then printed out another picture and hands that one to us as well. Another picture of the same handprint that was on the mirror and the letters "Tre"

"Looks like the same handprint." Sam mused.

"Of course it is." I replied.

"Her name was Mary Worthington—an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana." Dean told us. I looked up at him with a small frown.

"Road trip?" he nodded.

"Road trip,"

* * *

It didn't take _that _long to get to Fort Wayne, Indiana, and soon enough, we found ourselves in a detective agency.

"I was on the job for 35 years-detective for most of that. Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder—that one still gets me." The dark older guy said as we spoke of Mary's murder.

"What exactly happened?" Dean asked.

"You guys said you were reporters?" he asked carefully. Sam didn't answer; he just went on with what we knew.

"We know Mary was 19, lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And we know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife." Sam told him bluntly.

"That's right." The guy nodded.

"See sir, when we asked you what happened, we wanted to know what you think happened." I said softly. He looked at us for a moment and then turned around, walking over to some file cabinets and unlocking one. When he turned back around he had a whole box of files with him.

"Technically I'm not supposed to have a copy of this." He said as he put them down on his desk. He opened one of the files and the picture Dean had found fell out.

"See that there? T-R-E?"

"Yeah." We all nodded.

"I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer." His eyes were dark and haunted.

"You know who it was?" I asked.

"Not for sure. But there was a local man, a surgeon-Trevor Sampson."

He pulled out a picture of a man with dark glass as he smiled and held a cup out, almost as for a toast.

"And I think he cut her up good." He finished.

"Now why would he do something like that?" Sammy asked.

"Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, 'T'. Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell 'T's' wife about their affair."I nodded.

"Yeah but how do you know it was Sampson who killed her?" Dean said.

"It's hard to say, but the way her eyes were cut out…it was almost professional." He said in a deep, trick, voice.

"But you could never prove it?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous."

"Is he still alive?"

"Nope," he sat down and sighed.

"If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could." He said sadly.

"Where's she buried?" Sam asked.

"She wasn't. She was cremated." _Great._

"What about that mirror." Dean nodded toward the mirror in the picture.

"It's not in some evidence lockup somewhere, is it?"

"Ah, no, it was returned to Mary's family a long time ago." He told us.

"You have the names of her family by any chance?" he looked at us with that same weird look that I've gotten all my life and I almost smiled. I really did like that look.

* * *

**T.P.O.V. Toledo, Ohio. Toledo High School.**

The girl's bathroom was empty by the time Donna and Charlie walked in and made their way to the sinks.

"I mean, you bring these strangers into my house and they ask me things like that?" Donna said with a scowl as she got to the sink and started looking for her lip-gloss.

"They were only trying to help. Please, Donna, you have to believe me." Charlie pleaded. Why couldn't Donna see what was going on? Charlie was so glad that Sam, Dean and Bella wanted to help, but Donna didn't like it or believe it. Not at all,

"What? About Bloody Mary?" Donna said as they looked at the mirror.

"Please, I know it sounds crazy—"

"Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it. I mean, its one thing for my sister to believe this crap, she's 12. But you?" Donna yelled at her.

"Think about the way your dad died, okay? And the way Jill died." Donna _did _think about it. How could they have both died the same way? But no. It wasn't some freak in a mirror. There was no Bloody Mary. She was going to prove that to Charlie.

"Okay so…" Donna turned and looked in the mirror.

"Bloody Mary." Charlie's heart dropped from her chest.

"No!" she yelled, tears wanting to fall out of her eyes.

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." She then turned and looked at Charlie.

"See? Nothing happened."

"Why would you do that?" she asked in a horrified voice. Her eyes so wide and unblinking she was sure they would stay that way.

"Oh my God," Donna smiled sickly.

"There really _is _something wrong with you." She left Charlie in the bathroom. Alone. After she heard the bell, Charlie walked back into the halls and went her next class, not looking at any of the windows on her way. Not seeing the woman dressed in white.

* * *

**Physics/Science** **Class**:

"Elements that loose electrons become positive ions, which are smaller than other atoms of the same element." Charlie's teacher went on to say as she slowly got out and opened her compact.

"Therefore the ionic radius is smaller than the atomic radius-" Charlie looked all around in the mirror and almost breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see anything. That is, until she was about to close it and she saw Bloody Mary, dressed in a long while dress and wet black hair in the corner. She screamed and jumped up from her chair. The class freaked out as she started running around the room.

"Charlie!" her teacher tried to grabbed her. She then saw the reflection of Mary in the window of the door. Picking up a stool, she threw it through the window. The sound that went through out the room and on the floor was the sound that could only be of broken glass. Charlie ran again.

"Charlie!" The teacher caught her and Charlie stopped.

"Stop it! What's wrong!" never in his life had one of his students threw such a fit! Surely there was something wrong with the girl!

"Just calm down," He said calmly. Charlie looked up at his face and in his eyeglasses she saw Mary in the reflection. She screamed again, breaking away from him.

"Aah! Let me go!"

"Charlie!" the teacher called after her as she ran out of the room and down the now empty halls.

"What. A. Freak." A girl in the back of the room said as she looked out the open class room door. The rest of the class agreed.

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

"Oh really? Ah that's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. All right, thanks." Sam hung up his cell phone as we drove down the road back to Toledo.

"So?" I asked, sitting up from my lying spot in the back.

"So that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo." I shook my head.

"Never surprises me."

"So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?" Dean said more to himself then to us.

"Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow."

"Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?" I nodded.

"Yeah there is. Yeah, when someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped. Kinda freaky if you ask me."

"So Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit."

"Yeah, but how could she move through like, a hundred different mirrors?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it," I shook my head.

"It's never that easy, Dean. You know that." Sam agreed with me.

"Yeah, I don't know, maybe-" my cell phone started ringing and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Bell-a-help! Please… help me!" _there was too much sobbing and I could barely make out her words.

"Charlie?" Sam looked back at me and I gave him a frown and looked away.

"_Yes. Please help me! She said it! I saw-saw- her! Mary! I'm-I'm going-going to die!" _she cried and I groaned quietly, cursing every word I knew in my head.

"Listen, Charlie. Listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you, okay?"

"_O-o-okay,"_ she cried and I closed my eyes.

"Here's what I want you to do…"

* * *

"You're okay." I told Charlie softly as I took down another picture hanging in the Motel we were still staying at. After I had told Charlie not to look at anything that could reflect, I had told her to go straight to the Motel. We had gotten there no more then 30 minutes later and Charlie was all but hyperventilating with her face in her shirt sitting on the step to our Motel room. As soon as we got her inside she sat on the bed and wouldn't move her hands from her face that was resting on her knees. Sam and Dean had all of the curtains drawn shut, already and were throwing sheets over the mirrors, or facing them to the walls or floor.

"Hey, hey it's okay. Hey, you can open up your eyes Charlie. It's okay, all right?" I told her again as I sat down next to her. Slowly, she looked up at me with very red eyes that were still full of tears.

"Now listen. You're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you." I told her filmy. She shook her head.

"But I can't keep that up forever. I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

"No. No. Not anytime soon." Sam told her, crossing the room and getting down on his knees by her. Dean sat on the bed, too.

"All right Charlie. We need to know what happened." Dean said. Always in hunter mode, that boy is. Charlie took a deep breathe.

"We were in the bathroom. Donna said it." I shook my head, a soft smile on my face.

"That's not what we're talking about. Something happened, didn't it? In your life…a secret… where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?" I asked. I was asking this girl that didn't even know me to tell me her most kept secret. And I was asking her to not only tell it to me, but to two other people. She sighed and took another deep breathe.

"I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know?" I nodded, even through I've never had a boyfriend if you will, but I did know about being scared.

"And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said 'Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself!' And you know what I said? I said, 'Go ahead!' and I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just…I didn't believe him, you know? I should have…" She puts her face back on her knees and started crying again. I surprise myself when I got closer to her and rubbed her back, pulling her toward me.

"Shh, it's okay, Charlie, It wasn't you're fault. You're gonna be okay." I looked at Sam and Dean and they both nodded. We were going to save this girl tonight, and we were going to die trying if we had to.

* * *

"I don't know why you couldn't stay with Charlie. She likes you." Dean said as we drove in the rain down the road.

"I couldn't've done anything more for her, Dean. And you guys need me. You may say you don't, but you do." He didn't say anything until a few minutes later when I knew he was talking to Sammy.

"You know her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault."

"You know as well as I do spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, Dean. Charlie had a secret, someone died, that's good enough for Mary." Dean pushed his lips.

"I guess."

"You know, I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror." Sam said. I leaned forward and looked at him.

"Why, what do you mean?"

"Well Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it." It could work. I just didn't want to take that kind of chance with my brothers.

"Well how do you know that's going to work?" Dean asked my unspoken question.

"I don't, not for sure."

"Well who's gonna summon her?"

"I will. She'll come after me." I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and bite down so hard I was sure I had broken skin.

"You know what? That's it." Dean said angrier and pulled the car over to the side of the road. It was dark by now, and the rain didn't help with adding to the feelings in the Impala.

"This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow? Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night—it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me—it wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? How about Bella? I mean, I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place." Dean said everything that I wish I was strong enough to say and more. But that wasn't it. I had so many dirty little secrets that if Bloody Mary even heard about me, I'd be without eyes in the same second. It was times like these that I hated myself and no one even knew.

"I don't blame you. Either of you," Sam looked at me and Dean but I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done." Dean told him.

"I could've warned her."

"It wouldn't have helped her." I said so softly I wondered if they even heard me. If they did, they didn't show any sign they had.

"About what? You didn't know what was gonna happen! And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean I know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway."

"No you don't." Sam said, his eyes narrowing.

"I don't what?"

"You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything." I looked at Sam in shock, my heart beating so much faster then it was supposed to.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in a small voice.

"Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?" he grinned and I shook my head the same time as Dean.

"No. I don't like it. It's not gonna happen, forget it." Dean said.

"Don't be stupid, Sammy." I whispered.

"Dean, that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this." I push my head in my hands and pulled at my hair.

"Sammy…" I whispered.

"No." I whispered. _I wouldn't let this happen.

* * *

_

Outside of the Antiques shop, Sam was trying to pick the lock on the door. It opened after a few seconds and Sammy pushed the black gates away and we walked into a room full of nothing but mirrors.

"Well…that's just great." Dean said sarcastically as he pulled out the picture of Mary's dead body to look at the mirror.

"All right let's start looking." I said with a sigh. I turned my flash light on and smiled at them.

"Let's split up." They nodded and we all took a different path and walk around the store.

"Maybe they've already sold it." Dean said.

Sam's flashlight stopped on a mirror.

"I don't think so." I walked over to him and Dean matched it to the picture.

"That's it." Dean sighed.

"You sure about this?" he asked Sam. Sam handed him the flashlight.

_No._

Sam sighed.

"Bloody Mary."

_No, Sammy._

"Bloody Mary." He looked at Dean and I and I couldn't take it. Sam picked up the crowbar.

"Bloody-"

"No!" I pushed him back some to cut him off and closed my eyes as I said the three words.

"Bloody Mary! Bloody Mary! Bloody Mary!" I said as quickly as I could. Sam and Dean stared at me with wide eyes that probably looked much the same as mine. Dean grabbed me by my upper arm so tightly it hurt.

"What the hell did you just do?" he shouted in outrage. Never have I seen my brother look this mad at me.

"I'm sorry!" I said in a pitiful voice.

"You're sorry? Isabella, do you have any idea what you've done?" I filched. He only called me by my full name when he was _really _pissed.

"Bella!" now it was Sam's turn to yell at me.

"I'm sorry, okay? I can't let Sam do this!"

"So you'll let yourself get killed?"

"I won't!"

"You're damn right you won't!" Dean yelled. His face was red and his eyes an ice green.

"Dean, please don't yell at me-" I was cut off by him crushing me to his chest and rubbing my back.

"You're such a stupid girl sometimes." He said.

"Very stupid," Sam agreed.

"She won't come after you. You don't have any secretes that left someone dead." I looked up at Dean and stepped away from him.

"You know that isn't true." His face went blank and Sam closed his eyes.

"Bella…"

"Don't." I said softly.

"And there's more. There's always more." I said. Bright lights came from the windows in the front of the shop and I cured.

"Alarm much?"

"Damn it." Dean mumbled. I kept my eyes on Sam, not looking at any of the mirrors.

"I'm gonna need that." I said, pointing at his crow bar. He handed it over to me unwillingly and I held it tightly in my hands then closed my eyes.

"Go, Dean. Take care of it."

"I'm not-"

"You have to. Sam will stay with me."

"Smash anything that moves." He said. I could feel him stared at me for a minute and then nod, turning around slowly.

"Dean." I called, not opening my eyes.

"Thank you." Saying thank you to him was almost as bad as saying goodbye. It as almost worst then an 'I love you'. I then opened my eyes at Sam to see him looking at me with glossy hazel eyes.

"You too, Sam. Thanks." He shook his head.

"Nothing's going to happen to you." I smiled, and looked in the mirrors, all fear forgotten.

"No." I agreed.

"It won't." I took a deep breathe and smirked when I thought I saw a flash of black.

"Bring it on, bitch."

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 15! So, so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner! I have always read stories where people say in their notes: "Oh, I'm so sorry! My lap top got a virus and I couldn't do anything about it!" and I always rolled my eyes and was like, "Please. You just didn't write anything!" but now I know that isn't true! That happened to me and is one of the reasons It has taken so long to update! The first time I wrote this I really hated it and I thought you would, too. So I rewrote it. Then I couldn't upload that one because of all the virus! Please forgive me if any of my readers are still reading this: THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL SO, SO, SO MUCH IT ALMOST HURTS! Thank you for every kind review, favorite, or alert! It means the world to me! And I'm so sorry if you didn't get a thank you latter from me for your review! I tried to send as many as I could and then Fan Fiction wouldn't let me send any! Sometimes I don't even get my messages until a few days later! Well, please review and I will get down on my knees and kiss your feet! Thank you to everyone and please review! The play list for this chapter will be out later. Thank you and please review! And sorry if there are many spelling mistakes! Please review! By the way, do you want the next chapter to be the Cullen's, or the rest of this chapter? Just ask so I can start on that so I can update so much faster! I'm going to have so much time to write now that my life is calming down! I love you, please review!**

**~Angel**

**Song for this chapter: The Summer Set -Love Like This. Hey, I like that song and it's the only one I can think of right now!**

**Oh, I would also like to thank Melissa (****Dark-Supernatural-Angel) for always being on me to keep writing this. I'm glad to call you a friend. Check out her stories. She's great!  
**

**!REVIEW! !REVIEW! !REVIEW! !REVIEW! !REVIEW! !REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	16. Thunder

**Hey everyone! How have you all been? I hope you've all been doing very well! Thank you so much for all your kind words and reviews! It means the world to me! I'm sorry it's taken me so long, but for now on, I'm going to try to update every other week! Promise! I hope you like this chapter, and please remember to review!**

**I do not own Twilight, or Supernatural. Fan Fiction… you're a jerk.**

**Oh. Before we get started, I would like to clear up something real quick:**

**A reviewer (You'reWrongI'mRight) left a review saying that they liked my story, but the last chapter was too ****canon, and that they hate when people just describe an episode in detail. **

**The reason for this is, well, **_**that's the point of my story.**_

**This is Supernatural if Bella really **_**WAS **_**Sam and Dean's sister. This is all of season one from **_**her view****.**_** So of course it's going to be the same hunts, the same places, the same lines!**

**I'm not trying to copy anything or change anything about anything. (Well, all but Bella, but hey, who really liked the Bella from Twilight, anyway? Anyone? Anyone? I didn't think so…).**

**I'm just simply telling the wonderful story of season one of Supernatural from a girl's P.O.V., and I'm sorry if it's too canon for you. But all the chapters won't always be like that, so I hope you stick around, and I hope I didn't anger you with my words somehow. Still, thank you for the review and for reading my story!**

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

"Bring it on, bitch." I grabbed the crow-bar tighter and looked to a different mirror.

_Everything will be fine. I'm okay. This bitch is going down. Shit. What did I get myself into?_

Then I saw her: Black hair, white dress, and ugly as hell. She moved quickly and I saw her in a new mirror out of the corner of my eye. I smashed the mirror with the crow-bar; the glass hitting the floor seemed to scream as it echoed through the quiet room.

"Bella…"

"It's fine." I said quickly to Sam as he backed away from the mirrors some.

"I have this." She was in a different one now, and I smashed that mirror too. I looked back, facing her mirror and hoping I could get this over with as soon as possible. I didn't like the way I felt, the way the hairs on the back of my neck and arms stood up.

"Come on. Come into this one." I mumbled as I looked in her mirror, only seeing myself look back at me.

"Go look in the others." I told Sammy.

"What?"

"I said it. If you really believe you killed someone, you can see her too. Chase her back to this one." I told him, never taking my eyes off of the mirror.

"Bella…" he said slowly, like he couldn't believe I wanted to be more stupid then I was a few minutes ago.

"Go. Please, it would help." I heard him sigh and a second later he was gone.

_Okay._

I took a deep breathe. Something changed. I didn't feel right. I looked oddly at my reflection, which seemed to have taken on a mind of its own as it moved around and I seemed to smile, amused at myself. My breathing started coming faster and then I could barley breathe at all. I felt like I was crying when I felt something leaking out of my eyes. I dropped the crow-bar, not being able to hold it up as I grabbed at my racing heart.

"_It's your fault. You killed them_." I watched as blood came from my reflections eyes and felt my own blood running down my cheeks.

"Sammy." I tried to say but could barely hear myself say it. I dropped down, trying to feel for the crow-bar. For anything I could hold on to.

"_You killed your mother. It was your fault, your entire fault_!" It screamed at me. I grabbed onto the table the mirror was sitting on and tried to breathe. It felt like the more I tried, the lighter my head got and the tighter my chest squeeze.

"_And Jessica, her death is on you, too!"_ I gasped as more blood fell from my eyes and my mind slowly stopped working all together.

"_You took Sam away from her even when you knew what would happen! You knew, didn't you?"_ I closed my eyes, the pain was too much.

"_You knew! It was your fault! You're evil! A monster! You never even told—"_ I never heard the rest. I fell to the ground on my side, my hair sticking to the wet blood on my face, my hands around my throat, trying to breathe.

"Izzy!" I opened my sore eyes as best I could and saw Dean's worried face.

"God, are you okay?" I tried to speak but had to work to get even the shortest of words out.

"Um, yeah," I said slowly as my breathing even out just the slightest.

"Where the hell is Sam?" he demanded. I shook my head slowly.

"I don't know... he went to look for Mary. Go look for him." I wiped at my eyes, pulling my hands back and away to see the red wetness on them. I stared at them, almost amazed for some reason.

"I'm not leaving you." I looked back at him and smiled through the blood.

"The worst is done. Go find that brother of ours. I'll be okay." He hesitated for just the slightest second and then took off to the back without looking over his shoulder at me once. I sat up a little straighter and hissed when my hand found a shard of the broken mirror. I looked at my right palm and pulled the small shard out with only a small cry of pain.

"Smart, Bella. Smart." I laughed at myself, clutching my ribs when I felt a sharp pain shoot through me. No more than ten seconds later Dean came back half carrying a bloody Sam.

"She got you too?" I groaned as I saw blood on his face as he leaned on Dean.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I couldn't help—"

"Don't." I told him, cutting him off, sad and pissed that even when I tried to take her on myself, my brother still got hurt.

"I was stupid." I was still having trouble breathing and it took a few seconds to say everything. Dean grabbed onto me as well and we started walking away, but the sound of breaking glass stopped us and made us all turn around.

We turned to see Mary crawling over the broken glass, her deathly pale hands crawling at the glass on the floor, breaking the shards further in her hands as she went.

_Does this bitch not know how to die? _

She walked toward us slowly, standing straighter each step. Her face was hidden beneath tangled, raven hair; her porcelain skin was smudged grey with dirt and seemed to hold a sickness. We all fell to the ground, the pain feeling worst than the last time for me.

"_All those poor people that died because of you—because you couldn't save them from the things they didn't know about! You're supposed to be a hunter? You evil girl!" _I grabbed at my hair, pulling, trying to make the pain stop—to make the feel of thousands of needles being driven into my head stop, to just _stop hurting._

"_You killed them! How could you kill them? Your own mother! Your brother's girlfriend! Innocent people! How could you?"_ I cried out, covering my ears with my bloody hands as the blood came from my eyes faster than the last time.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I heard a voice screaming, coming to relize that it was _my _voice. I was screaming. The pain got worst as she came closer and so did the venom of her voice.

"_You hurt everyone you love! Do you even _love _them? Who kills their own mother?"_

I screamed and felt more blood coming from my ears and on my now blood covered hands. I could just barely hear Sam and Dean groaning and rolling around like I was.

"_You can't kill anyone else. I won't let you. You are evil, EVIL!"_

My head felt like it would burst and I started giving up.

_This is how it ends. This is how I die, _I thought.

My eyes were still closed when I heard a loud bloodcurdling scream. I opened my sore, blood covered eyes as best I could to see Dean holding out a mirror so that Mary was forced to see her own reflection. My eyes closed on their own account and all I saw was blackness. The last thing I heard was Dean's rush voice, and the feel of my blood stop running from my eyes.

* * *

"_Not good enough. Throw it harder." _

"_But, Dad, you just told me to do it softer!" I cried, bringing my knives to my side, feeling dejected. He looked at me with a glare. _

"_No excuses. Do it again."_

"_Dad…"_

"_Isabella." I sighed and took hold of a new knife, firmly gripping the handle I let it go after taking a deep breath, throwing it at the target fifty feet away._

"_Still not good enough—hold your arm higher and keep it straight. Even after the throw." I looked at him, wanting to stump my foot and wave my arms madly._

"_Dad, I'm doing it just like you told me! I'm sorry I'm not good enough like Dean!" I yelled, knowing that I was pushing my luck back talking him. His eyes were like ice when he looked at me, and I felt a shiver of fear run down my spin._

"_The only reason Dean is good enough is because he _listens. _And he doesn't talk back. Now do it again and no more talking or you'll be here all night." I bit my tongue and tried not to glare, planting my feet in the soft dirt of Uncle Bobby's yard. I threw another knife._

"_Aim higher,"_

"_I—"_

"_No talking."_

"_Yes, sir," This was the moment I realized I both loved my brother, and resented him for being better than me, and having the love I wanted from my father without trying to be good enough at all._

* * *

"Bella," I heard a distance voice call, walking me from my dream.

"Izzy, come on, wake up." I wanted to open my eyes—I really did. But my eyes felt sticky and sore, like I stayed up all night and my eyes had been glued shut.

"Come on, Bell. You're okay, just wake up. Open your eyes." I groaned.

"Is she gonna be okay?" a new voice asked, almost breaking.

"Yeah, I think so." I moaned, trying to turn on my side but something stopped me.

"Stay still, don't move." I was finally able to open my eyes and saw Sammy leaning over me and Dean beside me.

"Thank God…" I heard a female voice sigh and I looked across the motel room to see Charlie with her hand on her throat, looking relieved.

"Guys…" I broke off, coughing. Sam gave me some water.

"What happened?" I asked after a minute. It felt better to talk after the cold water had cooled down my throat.

"It must have been too much for you, and you passed out. You've been asleep for close to three hours." I went to sit up but Sam pushed me back down.

"Just stay down for a minute, 'kay? Does anything hurt?" I looked at him after rubbing my eyes with the balls of my hands.

"My eyes are killing me. But I'm good." I then remembered and sat up too quickly for Sam to stop me.

"Did Mary—"

"We got her. It's alright. Charlie's fine, too." Dean said. Charlie then walked over to the bed and sat down on my other side, her lips trembling, her eyes wet with unshed tears.

"Thank you." She whispered, leaning over and grabbing my sore body into a tight hug.

"Thank you _so much._" She sobbed, holding me tighter. I looked up at Sam who stood over us and he looked away, not wanting to be in on the moment, I guess.

Deliberately, I moved my arms and hugged her back, letting her cry it all out, and hoping I was comforting in the least bit.

"It's okay." I told her gently, looking at Dean over her shoulder.

"It's all over."

* * *

"So this is really over?" Charlie asked as we dropped her off at her house.

"Yeah, it's over." Dean nodded and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." Dean reached over and shook her hand. She looked back to me and smiled lightly before getting out of the Impala.

"Charlie?" Sam called out of his open window. Charlie turned around and Sam went on.

"Your boyfriend's death…you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen."

Charlie smiled faintly and then turned around to go inside her house.

Dean gently hit Sam's shoulder.

"That's good advice." We started driving and I went back to looking down at my hands. I didn't feel like talking.

"Guys..." Dean asked after a minute. I looked up but didn't say anything.

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret is." I closed my eyes and answered before Sam could.

"Look…you're my brother and I'd die for you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself. At least for now." I opened my eyes to see him looking at me from the mirror and after a minute he nodded.

"Same." Sam agreed.

"Fine, that's okay, but one question." I looked at him and saw his green eyes staring questionably into mine.

"Why did Bella get the worst of it? Why did Mary mainly go after her?" I looked away.

"I'm the one who said it, Dean. That's all. She couldn't do much to you guys."

"But she got out. She went after all of us and she was heading straight for you when I got her." He told me. Sam looked back at me and I felt my facial mask slipping away.

"I said _it_, okay, Dean. That's all. Let it go. _Please_." I almost begged. He stared at me from the mirror and I held his gaze until the last second, hoping he didn't see the pain in my eyes. The way I felt like I was breaking down inside. All of the guilt—it was always guilt. That's probably why Mary wanted me. Not because I said it, but because of all the guilt I have. For my mother, my brother's girlfriend, even all of the innocent people I could never save from the supernatural. It was all there, and it was inside me. A part of me, and I didn't know if Mary was trying to kill me because that's what she did, or if she was trying to kill me as a favor, to finally put an end to all of the _guilt._

* * *

"You sure you feel up to this?" Dean asked as he and Sam got out of the Impala. I was back at school, and I was actually kind of happy to be away from some of the craziness of hunting. Having time to act like a _kid _was all I wanted sometimes.

"Yeah," I sighed while nodding.

"I'm good."

"You know I won't mind if you wanted to take a few days." He said as he looked around the parking lot with a far away face, no doubt remembering his own high school days and how much he hated them.

"Yeah, Bells. You don't have to. Truth is: I'm still a little worn out." Sammy told me. I looked at him softly.

"Its okay, Sammy, really—I'm as good as I'm going to get. You and Dean go home, get some rest. I can find a ride home or something." I told them.

"No, it's fine. I'll be here: 4:15." Dean said quickly. I looked at him for a second and then nodded.

"Alright, whatever works." I hugged Sammy and then Dean. So what if Dean didn't like hugs everyday and Sammy was so tall it was kind of weird to hug him? It was a hard weekend and I felt like hugging my brothers.

"Is the love feast over?" Dean asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the smile.

"For now; I'll see you guys later." I gave them one last look and was on my way.

* * *

"Oh my God, Bella, there you are!" Violet's rush voice came from behind me as I walked down the hall to History.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"I've been… sick. The flu." I remembered my lie. Her expression changed from angry to… not angry, it really wasn't anything.

"Oh. Well, you could have called." I looked at her dumbfounded.

"I didn't think it was a big deal." I said slowly.

"Not a big deal? We thought you were dead!" I looked at her in amusement but that quickly turned to guilt as she looked at me with those clear blue eyes that held her past worry.

"I'm… sorry." I said weirdly. I had never had anyone besides my family to tell my whereabouts to. And I wasn't dead. I almost was, but I'm not. Of course, I couldn't tell her that.

"Yeah, well. You better be!" she poked me and I stared at the now red skin on my arm.

"Ow?" I offered, pretty sure it was supposed to hurt. I think I hurt her finger more than it hurt me. I could add that to the list of hurting the ones around me without even trying.

* * *

After everyone was updated on my 'sickness' we fell into ourselves as always. My eyes were still a little itchy from being clawed at, but other than that, I felt okay.

"So, what'd I miss?" I asked as I looked around and sipped some of my Coke.

"Oh, not much, nothing happens in Forks." Gavin said. He was dressed in his unsal dark jeans and blue hoodie, something I've come to expect from him. He was cute, but not my type.

"How are you feeling? It always takes me a week or so before I feel better after I have the flu." Mary said. I smiled some.

"I'm fine. Really, I had a very… well rested couple of days." Oh, man did I love being in on my own jokes. I was a weird person at times.

"That's… good." Violet said softly.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Don't worry, I was _very _well entertain," I told them as I took a bite of my apple. I don't know why I never ate much at school. It was almost like this school made me… full. Of what, I couldn't tell you. Probably carp. Like most schools made you. But I always went home hungry. That didn't even matter.

"I read some. You know, some mystery, nothing like some good old mystery to keep you up in the middle of the night. Right?" why not up it a little? Play the part up. A hunter was just as much an actor as a demon hunter. I smirked at them and they all looked weirdly at me.

"Sure…" they agreed.

"Yep." I nodded to myself.

"So, I'm not really hungry, having been sick, and all, so I guess I'll go to class." I told them, getting up from the table and grabbing my half bitten apple.

"Are you sure? I mean, you still have twenty minutes!" Mary said. I smirked.

"Well then, I better hurry since now I only have nineteen!" I turned and walked off before they could ask any questions about my weird behavior. Hell, they were probably talking about me right now, having just realized I was too weird a person to be friends with. _Oh well,_ I told myself, It was beautiful while it lasted. Wow. I really _am _a drama queen….

* * *

I spend the rest of my time before class on the steps outside. I just wanted some time alone and a place to rest my tried eyes as I waited for class. It wasn't so bad out there, and the Emos that were sitting beside me really knew how to live it up. I've never seen so much… black and red. And heard so much about the useless world we lived in. But they sure were interesting. When the bell rang, and by I got to Bio, everyone was already there, and I was apparently the last one to make it, even if I had been the first one to leave the lunch room for class. But hey, I get sidetracked sometimes. I smiled at Mr. Banner and walked to my desk.

"Miss me?" I asked my lap partner as I took my seat in class and smirked.

"Sure." He said with a light smile.

"Miss Winchester. I would ask where you have been, but I don't know if I would like the answer." Mr. Banner said, looking at me with his beady little eyes.

"You probably wouldn't." I smirked. He glared slightly at me and I sighed.

"I had the flu. You would think the front desk would have told you. You should know these things, don't you think, Mr. Banner?" I asked with a brow arched. He stared.

"Yes. You are right, Miss Winchester." I shrugged.

"Okay then. Carry on with our lesson, sir. We don't pay you for nothing." I told him smoothly and smirked. He stared at me for a long moment and then looked back at the blackboard and went back to whatever he was trying to teach.

"Cullen." I said quietly as I got my book out and opened it to a random page.

"Bella,"

"Still feeling bitchy?" I asked him with a smirk. I knew he probably wasn't since he smiled at me, but I asked him anyway. He frowned.

"No, I'm not feeling… like that." I looked at him in amusement.

"What, you can't say 'bitchy'?" he biked a few times, and it was getting kind of annoying without him saying anything, so I told him so.

"Oh, I just like to keep things clear." He replied. I looked at him weirdly.

"Um-huh." I didn't talk to him again until class was over.

"Hey Edward?" I said as I put my stuff into my backpack and he got up from his chair.

"Yes?" he looked at me from under long dark lashes. I actually had to take a deep breath and look away for a second before I spoke again.

He was _too _good-looking.

"What are you doing after school on Monday?" I asked.

"Monday?" he questioned in confusion.

"Yeah, you know, the day after Sunday? What are you doing?" he looked like he _actually _had to think about it.

"I… I'm not, I don't know." He said, frowning and looking down, almost like he was ashamed that he didn't have an answer. I smiled easily.

"Well then, spend it with me. Half of it, at least," he still had that weird frown thing going on and I grinned.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why not?" I shot back.

"I'm not doing anything after school on Monday and I thought we could hang out. You know, catch a movie, and grab a bite—" did his eyes just widen a little?

"—I don't know. As friends, of course," I added, not wanting to look like I was trying and failing at asking him out on a date. Which I wasn't, it just seemed like I was.

"Friends?" he asked like it was a foreign word. I nodded.

"Sure, why not? Not trying to be rude or anything, but even I can tell you don't hang out with anyone but your family. Why not hang out with me?" when you don't want to seem pushy, just act like you don't care if they say yes or no, it gives them more to think about, and make them think about kicking themselves if they say no, wondering what _could _have happened.

"Um." I smiled. _So this was gonna be harder than I thought._

"Come on, it'll be fun. I haven't seen much of this town anyway. Say you'll go?" he looked like he didn't know what to do and then finally nodded.

"Sure. Okay."

"Great. I'll talk to you first thing Monday. We'll figure it all out then." I smiled and left without another word.

* * *

"Isn't it funny how we always get back from a hunt on a Friday?" I said to Sam as I lay out on the couch. Dean was out getting something to eat and Sammy and I were doing our best to be relaxed and chill at the house.

"Yeah, I guess. So, how's the school thing going? I mean any more off days and you're probably going to get a going-out party." I rolled my eyes.

"No kidd. And I don't know. All the teachers there seen to know even less than the students. It's kind of funny if you ask me," I told him with a smirk. He looked at me for a second and then rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Only you, Bell. Only you…" I stared at him for a second, trying to figure out what he meant by that. Three seconds letter, I realized it didn't matter anyway and smirked to myself. I don't know why, but making faces when no one was watching was fun to me. Like I said, I was a weird person.

"Hey, can I hang out with a friend after school on Monday?" I asked out of the blue. I didn't really have to ask, I mean, it's not like he was Dad. But he and Dean would be pissed out of their minds if I disappeared after school on Monday and didn't tell them my whereabouts. Besides, if I was going to get to the bottom of this Cullen thing, I didn't want to lie anymore than I had to when it came to them. He looked confused for a second and then looked at me.

"Who?" I rolled my eyes.

"Like you would know them." He rolled his eyes as well.

"More and more like Dean every day." I tried not to roll my eyes again but you know how hard that can be if you have brothers, or just know about men in general.

"Well? Can I? I mean, I know we're probably not here much longer, but I kind of _like _some of the people here, and I've never hung out with anyone other than you or Dean." His eyes held a sadness that I have seen many times while speaking to him about things like this, but it was gone before I could even say it was there.

"Doing what?" I sighed.

"I don't know, Sammy, stuff! We're just gonna hang out, do normal teenage things." My eyes pleaded with his and he nodded.

"Sure. I guess that's okay." I smiled at him and went back to reading my book. On the inside, I was looking at myself and nodding in approval.

* * *

"So, Dean, what'cha doing later?" I asked my brother as I took a sip of my drink and looked at him. It was about 7:00 P.M and after Sam had agreed to let me hang out with a 'friend' on Monday, and Dean had come back home, I felt like going out. He looked like he had to think about it.

"I dunno. I guess I'm gonna hang out with you, loser." I smirked at him.

"Loser? Wow, Dean. Best you can come up with? You are losing your touch." He grinned and slapped the back of my head with his hand.

"Better than what most brothers call their sister." I twisted around and looked at him.

"I guess. And don't hit me again!" I tried to hit him but he was too quick and I missed. _Bitch_.

"Anyway… you wanna go out? I'm kind of bored here and I have no homework at all." I told him. He pushed his lips.

"Um, I guess we could. Don't know about Sam, tough. He's been stuck to his lap top like he has a nonstop supply of porn or something." I laughed.

"You guys are sick. Not my problem though. I thought maybe we could go to that bar again, you know. I'm running kinda low on my funds and I haven't played pool in a long time. You know how I am with my pool." I told him. He nodded.

"I could use a pick me up." I hope that wasn't code for _find someone to make-out with, or more. _Gross.

"Great, I'll go ask Sammy." I got up and quickly made my way to Sammy's room because, well, when I'm excited I can't tell how fast I'm moving. I knocked quickly and pulled the door open. Sam looked up quickly and then back to his lap top, his fingers moving over the mouse swiftly. I stood by the door staring at him. _Maybe Dean wasn't that far off…_

"What'cha doing?" I questioned quietly.

"Um, nothing, Bella, what do you need?" I stared at him for a second longer with narrow eyes and then sighed.

"Nothin', Dean and I are going out and I wanted to know if you wanted to come?" I asked as I lightly ran my fingers over the wood of his door.

"Where're you going?"

"Bar in Port Angeles."

"I'll pass." I groaned.

"Okay. Whatever, we'll be back when we're back." I told him, turning around and heading for my room. Once inside, I changed as quickly as I could without ending up looking like a freak. Running my fingers through my hair a few more times, I nodded to myself and went back downstairs.

"Ready?" I asked Dean.

"As I'll ever be,"

* * *

"Oh, my God, did you see his face?" I asked Dean as quietly as I could, trying to push the front door open. He laughed and punched my shoulder, causing me to laugh too.

"And when you—and then, and, oh!" he started laughing even harder and I was almost crying from laughing so hard.

"God, my ribs!" I put a hand over my ribs but that didn't stop the laughter.

We had just gotten home and it was late. That made it funnier for some reason. We got to the living room and we continued laughing. If I didn't know any better, I would think we were drunk. But we weren't. Well, I wasn't at least. Dean had a few drinks, but he could hold himself, so I knew he wasn't really drunk, but it was funnier for everyone if we acted like we were.

"Shh! We don't wanna wake—" but I never got to finish: the hallway light turned on and Sam walked in with his arms crossed and his eyes flaring.

"…Sammy." I finished in a whisper.

"Hi—"

"Where the _hell _have you been?" I looked down and I lost all of my previous humor.

"It's almost 2_:00 _A.M!"

"Chill, Sam." Dean told him, throwing an arm over my shoulder.

"So we lost track of time? Big deal," Sam glared at him.

"It's a school night, Dean." He then looked at me, his eyes just a bit softer.

"What were you thinking, Bella?" I groaned.

"I'm _sorry, _okay? I didn't know it was this late. And you know I can run on a few hours of sleep." He didn't seem interest. He shook his head.

"Whatever. Go to bed, get some sleep." He then looked at Dean.

"I need to talk to you." I looked at the both of them as something passed between them. I knew I was _again _missing out on something only the Winchester brothers could discuss without actually speaking.

"So talk." Dean said. Sam then looked at me and I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"I'm not a kid, Sam. But fine. I'll go away." They waited until they thought I was out of sight before they started talking, but I paused at the top of the staircase.

"I'm getting worried, Dean."

"About what?" they went quiet and I went the rest of the way top the stairs so if they came looking for me, they wouldn't see me.

"Dad." But that was all it took for me to really go away. Wherever he was, and whatever Sam was worried about, I had probably been worried about since I found out he was M.I.A., and I really didn't want to hear whatever could confirm my worst fears.

* * *

"So I want to go shopping for my dress soon." Violet said the next day, Monday afternoon, as she pushed around some food on her plate at lunch. They had been talking about the dance nonstop and I really didn't want to hear any more, but I kept my mouth shut, and my ears barely listening. Mary nodded.

"I know. I wanna get a purple one. I read that purple makes you glow." Charlotte gasped.

"Really? Maybe I should get a purple one, too!" Mary half-glared at her.

"You can't get a purple one, Char. I just said I was going to." I looked back at Charlotte as she answered:

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't get one too." This was a good way to past the time between lunch and Bio. I sat up taller, wanting to hear everything.

"Yes, it does. We can't wear the same color, Charlotte. It's a rule." I looked back at Mary. This was like a tennis game… only… better.

"What rule? And I never said I was going to get one! I just said _maybe _I should get one." Mary sighed.

"Fine, whatever, I'll just get a blue one."

"No! Get the purple one. I don't even _want _that color now." Charlotte told her.

"I don't even know anymore…" Mary said slowly. This was way too much for me. Were girls always so… _girly_? A dress is a dress. If it looks good, get it. What does it matter the color?

"Just get a purple one, Mary." Charlotte hissed.

"No!" Mary almost yelled. I sighed.

"You guys aren't even in a store _yet. _Just wait until you actually go shopping and find a dress you like. Okay?" I told them. They stared at me like I was stupid, or something.

"If we don't think about this ahead of time, Bella, when we do go shopping for dresses, we won't know what we want." Mary said. I rolled my eyes and looked across the room.

"Okay. Sorry." I stood up and grabbed my backpack from under the table.

"I'm gonna go do something then I'm going to class." I told them and left without a second look.

I started walking to the back of the room, and with every step I took, it felt and sounded like the room grew more and more silent. When I got to where I needed to be I stopped and smiled.

"Hey, guys." I half waved at the Cullen family and they all stared back at me unblinking. They did that a lot. Stare at me, I mean.

"Okay…" I said when no one said anything to me. I looked at Edward who was at the end of the table beside Emmett.

"We're still on for later, right?" they all seemed to come out of whatever state of mind they were in and looked at Edward.

"Later?" Emmett asked.

"He didn't tell you?" I asked, almost rolling my eyes.

"We're going out later. As friends, of course, just gonna hang out... nothing much." What they didn't know was that it _was _much. Very much—if I could find just one off-thing with Edward today—even just _one_—it would mean I was right about him—about his family. And if they were something supernatural, I would have to find out whatever they may be as soon as I could.

"No… he didn't." Alice said, glaring slightly at Edward who was now looking down at his uneaten lunch. All of their lunches were uneaten, as usual for them. I needed to add that to my list of growing weirdness for the Cullen family.

"Oh." I muttered stupidly. I blinked a few times, trying to think of something to say before taking a breath.

"No worries, we can talk more later in Bio. I have to get going, but I'll see you then." I then looked at the rest of the Cullen family.

"It was nice seeing you all again, even if we _do _see each other everyday." I smiled. Emmett was the first to answer, seeing as Alice was busy staring very hard at a napkin on the table in front of her.

"It was great seeing you, too, Bella! Thank you for stopping by our table!" I would have never thought someone as huge as Emmett Cullen could come across as so… friendly-beyond-the-point-of-normal. Or just nice. Yep—that was a good way to put it.

"Um, thanks. You're welcome..." I said awkwardly to him. He didn't seem to notice as he smiled—his teeth perfectly straight and white. All of their teeth were perfect—almost _too _perfect, if you'd ask me. I think I tried to smile again, I'm not too sure, but before I knew it my feet had carried me from the lunch room and I was walking down the hall and to my locker. I was getting used to these halls. To the way you could tell that only half of the hall had been painted no more than a few years ago from the way the right side looked more gray than white. Even the people I passed by, I had a name to go with the face: Emily Greene, History class, two seats ahead of me. Mark Miller, English class, one behind. Tom... something. Bio, the desk beside mine. See? I've been here too long. I was paying attention to the things I didn't have a reason to. Usually, it was the little things that you _had _to pay attention to, the things that really mattered. But here, here it was too confusing to focus on one thing at a time. I got to my locker, and as I turned the dial, I looked around to see who was watching before opening my locker door. Once open, I stared at the old metal door, half rusted, half covered up with blue paper. While everyone else in this school—any school for that matter—had pictures of friends, celebrities, pets… my lockers have always been empty.

I didn't want to put anything up, since I knew I would have to take it down far too quickly.

"Hello, Math…" I mumbled as I moved around the books on one of the two selves.

"Goodbye, Math…" I then opened my backpack and felt around for the book I was looking for and froze for a second when my fingers touched cold metal. I raised my head just the slightest and my eyes ran over the hall. No one was looking my way. I pushed the gun back to the bottom of the bag, feeling the smooth, cold metal and making sure the safety lock was on. It was.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT!_

How the hell could I forget to take it out of my bag? When we had dropped Charlie off at her place I still had my gun on me. Not wanting to cause a scene when I went to pay for some gas for Dean, I slipped the gun into the only bag that was in the backseat: my book bag. Of course I didn't need anything out of my bag for the days that I have been "home" so I had forgotten all about it. Again: _shit!_

Dad would be pissed at me for being so forgetful.

Sam would be pissed at me for risking the safety of everyone around me if someone should try to touch my bag.

Dean would probably call me a badass Rambo wannabe and crack a wise joke.

I was pissed at me for once again failing at living the life of a hunter.

I took a deep breath and calmly found the book I needed, a notebook and pen, and zipped up the bag. Putting my backpack on one shoulder, I shut the locker door and headed to Bio just as the bell began to ring. One by one people rushed to classes, pushing as they went. If this were any other day, I would have pushed back the second someone dared to push me. But today, with enough power to blow someone's head off just resting in my backpack, I took the pushing and slowly made my way to class, being one of the last ones there. Edward was already there, seated and looking out the open window as he lightly taped his pencil on his open notebook, his reddest brown hair looking as wild as ever, as if he had been running his fingers through it since our last meeting. Sighing softly, I made my way to the lab table and sat my bag down softly on the floor under my chair, making sure to put my foot through one of the stabs so I could feel if it started to get pushed away. I knew class was about to start any minute, so I ripped a page out of my notebook and began writing:

_I think it would be best to leave right after school. As you probably know by now—I'm hoping you do—I have Gym. So after that I'm free. I couldn't get my brother's car today, so I'm gonna need a ride. Again, I hope that's not a problem? Anyway… did you drive your brothers and sisters today? Because if so, I'm screwed, but I guess I could wait here for you while you drop them off? I don't even know how far away you live… sorry. I'm just rambling now._

_Write back, -Bella_

I finished the note a minute and a half after I started it, which was kind of slow, but I didn't want to look like I was writing anything other than stuff out of my open school book since Mr. Banner had walked in a few seconds after I started the note. Looking quickly at Edward, I saw that he was still staring out of the window, looking at the little drops of rain that fell from the leaves that hung on the large oak tree outside.

I pushed the note his way on the desk, keeping my eyes straight ahead, but lightly nudging his right denim covered leg with my shoe.

He got the point and out of the corner of my eye I saw him unfold the note and look at it swiftly.

What seemed to be a very short time later, the same note was pass back to me, only with his beautiful handwriting, the kind that made you think of a time when people learned to write beautifully, and not depend on keyboards to make your words all the same, perfect, black text.

_After school would be fine—I'm sure my brothers and sisters can find a way home—not that we live so far from here—but they will be fine. Mr. Banner will probably lose whatever sanity he has if he sees us writing notes again, so I will speak with you later. I'll wait for you after Gym. –Edward_

I looked over at him and his golden eyes looked back at me, his face a blank mask of nothingness.

"Later." I mouthed to him and went back to staring at my book and pulling at the ends of my hair.

* * *

As soon as Mr. Banner was done speaking and the bell rang, Edward Cullen was the first one out the door, and I was left staring after him like so many times before. Violet brought me out of my confused thoughts when she grabbed me by my arm after class, pulling me out of the room and to a corner in the crowded hallway.

"What is up with you and Edward Cullen?" she damaged, not willing to take anything less than the truth for an answer. I sighed, and gripped my backpack tighter, walking away and out of the dark corner before I lost my mind.

"Nothing is going on, Vi. We're just hanging out after school, okay? That's all." With the way her eyes lit up and her smile not being able to appear any wilder, I saw what she would have liked like if someone had gotten her a pony for her fourth birthday.

"You're going out! I knew it!" she almost shouted. I glared at her.

"We are _not _going out. We're _friends. _Like me and you, but he just so happens to be a guy," She snorted.

"Guys and girls can't be friends. There's no such thing." I arched a brow at her and said one word.

"Gavin," she pouted.

"But he _has _a _girlfriend. _Edward Cullen doesn't!" I groaned and kept walking to Gym.

"It's not gonna happen, Violet. Forget it, okay?"

"Okay…"

"I mean it." I stopped outside of the gym and looked down in her eyes. She pouted again.

"Fine, I'll let it go. See you tomorrow." She turned, the end of her blonde ponytail slapping my skin. I closed my eyes and counted to three.

_She isn't going to let it go._

* * *

After Gym, and the 'horror' of volleyball as some of the girls deemed it, I was free to change and get ready for my 'friend-date' with Edward. Once I was in my own clothes again and out of that ugly Gym uniform, I grabbed my backpack from my Gym locker. I couldn't leave it here. If I left my backpack in my locker with a gun in it, anything could happen. Not to mention that I wouldn't be there to _stop _anything from happening. I didn't think anyone would try to break into my locker, I mean, who would want to? But I didn't want to take the chance. And schools always did random locker checks nowadays, and I didn't want to risk the chance that the one time they did it; my locker would be the one guilty.

With no more options, I sighed, shut my locker door and threw my backpack over my shoulder.

It looks like my backpack was tagging along for this one.

* * *

Charlotte and I exchanged very few words before she and everyone else left for the day and I was left by the Gym waiting for Edward. When I was still waiting after five minutes, I thought perhaps he had changed his mind—it wouldn't be the first time a guy changed his mind—guys were like that. But still. I went ahead and walked out of school and stood on the steps like everyone else that was either still hanging out or waiting for their ride.

"Great." I breathed when I saw no sign of Edward in the crowd or parking lot. Just as I was about to make the three mile walk home, a silver car pulled up in front of the school and Edward got out, putting his arms on the roof and leaning his body on it, looking over at me.

_Um, this is new._

"Are you just going to stand there or are you gonna get in?" he asked, a boyish grin on his face. I stared dumbly at him for a moment and then blinked, clearing my mind and walking over to him. _Why did everyone have to stop talking to stare? I hate people…_

"I thought you ditched me," I told him. He shook his head.

"Nope, not yet," I tried not to smile.

"That's nice." He walked around the front of the car and opened up the side door for me.

"Well, come on. If I'm gonna show you around, we might as well start now."

"Calm down, Teddy, we have all the time in the world." I smirked, walking pass him and getting in the car. But he just stood there, looking straight ahead, a small half smile on his face.

"You coming?" I asked him. He broke out of it and shut my door for me.

"Okay, where to first?" I asked as he drove out of Forks High School and made a left turn.

"Where everything is…"

"Port Angeles." I finished for him and he nodded.

"Yes. Port Angeles." He agreed. It wasn't until a few minutes later when Edward looked over at me that I noticed I was clutching my backpack in my lap, and was pretty much doing that scene out of _The Lord of the Rings_. So I put it down on the floor before I looked even crazier.

"So… what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I guess we could look around Port Angeles, find something to do." I shrugged.

"Whatever works." I then tried to roll down the window but the child locks were on. I guess being seventeen didn't count.

"Could you…?" I asked him, nodding toward the window.

"Yeah, sure." He unlocked the window and I rolled it down, liking the feel of the cool wind in my hair. I looked back at Edward and he seemed to grip the wheel tighter, his already pale hands white to the bone, his eyes like gold steel, set in a hard glare.

"Are you…?"

"I'm fine, Bella." He said, not looking over at me. He seemed to take a deep breath and close his eyes for just the slightest second, like he was calming himself down.

"Okay…" I said quietly, not quite sure what I had just seen. I'm not sure I wanted to know.

"It's probably going to rain in a few hours, so if you want to do anything outside, we should do that first." I nodded.

"I don't really care what we do, I'm just tired of seeing the same old four walls." I told him honestly. School and back. Home and school—a bar in Port Angeles—it never ends. It just keeps on going, and I'm always going to the same places or doing the same thing. That just gets downright boring.

Besides, I just needed to spend some time with Edward. I need to know more about him. About all of them.

"Well then, I guess we could walk around. The shopping isn't that great, though." He told me. I smirked.

"I don't really like shopping anyway."

"I think Alice will think diffidently about you, now." He told me with a crooked smile. I frown slightly.

"Alice does seem to like shopping far too much." I said.

"Oh, she does. She has to keep most of her stuff in our guest bedroom. It becomes quite irritating." I laughed.

"But you love her." It wasn't a question. He smiled softly.

"Alice will be Alice. You can't help but grow to love her." I couldn't help smiling.

"She's very charming, isn't she?" I mused, thinking back to how I had first met her, and couldn't help liking her very bubbly self.

"Very. She's very… influential, too. She has a way of making things go her way." I hummed in reposed.

"You mean like you?" I asked with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" he looked at me confused and I couldn't stop the smile.

"_Please_. You look at girls with _those_ eyes and speak with _that_ voice, and you can make them do whatever you want. Hell, I bet you could even make _guys _do whatever you want." He frowned and I knew that he was trying to comprehend the fact that I was right.

"I don't _want _anyone to do something just because they _think _I am attractive." I laughed lightly.

"Edward, you're seventeen. I don't know if you've always been… _attractive _with your looks, but the point of the matter is, people will do anything you want because you _are _young. And you _are _attractive.

"You can't tell me you haven't learned that by now?" by the time I finished and looked over at him he was staring straight ahead, a small, almost restricted grin playing on his lips.

"So that may be true. But that doesn't mean anything." I laughed. It sounded bitter even to my own ears.

"That's just the kind of world we live in, Edward. And I don't think it is ever going to change." He looked at me, and the only emotion I could take out of his eyes was wonder.

It looks like we were both trying to figure each other out.

* * *

"Down that street is the movie theater. And on the next street over there are random antique shops and stores."

Edward told me, pointing down Chapel Street. I looked up at him and grinned.

"You're not very good at this." I told him laughingly.

"I'm sorry." He smiled apologetically, putting his hands in his front pockets.

"I've never shown someone around before." I shrugged.

"That's alright. There's a first time for everything." I told him smartly. His lips twitched.

"_That _there is." He agreed. I looked up at the gray, darkening sky just as loud thunder disturbed the quiet air and I felt a drop of rain hit me. I looked at Edward.

"We should probably found somewhere to hang out for a little while. It's about to rain." He nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

"I like the rain." I commented to Edward as we sit across from each other in the small booth in the restaurant we were in. It was small, and kind of seemed and looked like a diner. But this place doesn't call itself a diner. It just wants to feel better about itself, so it calls itself a café. What the hell is the difference? I really didn't know.

"What do you like about it?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess the way everything looks so clear after it rains. After the storm, if you will. It's like the worst is over and done with for a little while." I looked away from the window and back to him. He sat straight, tall in his seat, and looked at me uncertainty.

"How come I never expect anything less than the most interesting answers from you?" he asked, looking down at the table.

"I don't know." I laughed.

"Because I'm… interesting?" I helped out and he chuckled. A few minutes later, the food came. Well, my food, anyway. Edward wasn't hungry. Of course he wasn't. He was never hungry, that only reminded me of why I was really here, and I needed to test a few things.

"You sure you're not hungry?" I asked, picking up a piece of chicken with my fork. He didn't wait long before answering.

"No, I already… ate." I stared at him for a second and then nodded.

"Uh-huh." I then noticed the salt shaker by the menus and thought quickly.

Grabbing the salt and salting my already over-seasoned chicken, I let it fall from my fingers and off the edge of my plate and onto the table, making a bed of salt form right between us.

"Oops!" I laughed quietly.

"Sorry 'bout that." he just stared at it, not moving, not doing anything. And for a second, I let myself think that he could be a demon. I mean, demons could take over people. What if 'Edward' was really just some kind of yellow eyed demon using some poor, hot guys body and I've been clueless this whole time?

Yellow eyed demon…

_No_. I shook my head. There were only _one _of those, and Dad was on it, right? But he did send us to Forks. And right to the Cullen's.

I looked at Edward and he was starting at me with a worried frown.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded, trying to look calm.

"Yeah, but that's bad luck. I should probably throw some over my shoulder, you know?" I didn't wait for him to answer as I picked up the salt and poured some on the palm of my hand. I then threw it over my shoulder, probably getting it in the woman's hair that was in the booth behind us.

"You know, you should probably do it too. You was sitting just right there. You don't want bad luck, do you?" I pushed the salt over to him, hearing the glass of the shaker slide across the wooden table was like hearing the last chords of bad song. He looked at it for a second, almost grinning.

"I don't think it will help any." He said, looking up at me with his weird, but beautiful, golden eyes. I didn't move. He sighed and held out his hand as he turned the shaker over, and poured the pure white salt in his pale hand. He looked at it for a moment and then tossed it over his shoulder. I stared at him, part of me feeling relieved, and the other still feeling unanswered and worried. The salt was passed. Now it was time for the holy water.

One of the plus things about my backpack being with me—yes, I brought my backpack with me—was that it still had the holy water Dean slipped me my first day at Forks High.

The thing was: how was I going to get it in my glass without Edward noticing?

This is how:

"Edward, can you do me a favor?" I asked sweetly, looking at him with a soft smile, the one that _always_ worked.

"Um, sure." He said, not really sounding sure at all but willing. _Willing was good._

"I think I noticed some sugar cookies up front when we came in. Can you go get me one?" I asked, hoping my eyes looked half as compelling as I wished them to be. He looked surprised, almost relieved.

"Please?" I said when he didn't make any move to get up.

"Okay." He answered, getting up and walking toward the front of the restaurant. I watched him as he walked away. Still watching him, I grabbed the bottle of holy water from my bag. After drinking the little bit of water I had left quickly, I poured the holy water into my empty glass. By the time Edward came back, everything was in place. He set down a small white bag that held two cookies that looked a little _too _good. _Good thinking on the cookies, Bella, _I agreed with myself in my thoughts.

"Thank you." I told him, taking out a cookie and taking a small bite. _Sugar, mm._

"You're welcome." He said, looking into my eyes. I stopped, the cookie half way to my lips, and stared at him.

_Who are you, Edward Cullen?_

I put the cookie back down and picked up the cup of 'water'. Bringing it to my lips, I took a sip. Hey, I was human. It wasn't gonna kill me. Frowning, I put the cup down and wiped my lips.

"Um." I mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"It doesn't taste right." I told him, feeding him more lies just to get this test over with.

"Oh. Well, don't drink it then." He told me. I would have laughed. That was such a guy thing to say.

"But, what if there's something wrong with it? I drank from it, you know?" I told him, worry coloring my voice.

"Bella—"

"Will you try it?" I asked, pushing the glass his way.

"I don't think anything is wrong with it, Bella. It's just water." I wanted to groan.

"Well, can you just try it? Make me feel better?" he pushed the glass back over to me.

"I just don't see the point—" I pushed it back to him.

"Really, just one—" the glass was getting pushed so much, the water was turning into waves.

"I don't—"

"And I would just feel _so _much better—"

"It's just water—"

"Edward—"

"Bella—" _Push..._

I had pushed the glass all the way past him and right onto his lap. If there was one good thing that came out of that, it was the fact that he didn't start burning, or screaming, for that matter.

"Oh my God, I am _so sorry!_" I exclaimed, covering my mouth with my hands. _What had I done?_

Edward got up from the table, his gray button down soaked down the front and the front of his dark jeans as well. At least his jeans were dark. It didn't really show…

"I'm so sorry!" I said again, after I had removed my hands from my mouth. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"It's… fine." he said slowly, his lips forming a tight line.

"Really, I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay. It was just _water. _I'll be fine. Excuse me for a moment." He walked away toward the restrooms and I was left staring after him.

_Shit._

What had I done? What had I done to that sweet, nice, hot, _human _boy? Ruined whatever we may've had. That's what I just did.

Oh, why oh why did I always have to over-think things? Why did I always have to be so damn _stupid? _

Really, I couldn't have stopped after the salt? Why couldn't I have stopped after the salt? I groaned, covering my face with my hands and leaning onto the table. Sighing I got up and grabbed my backpack, and yes, I was packing heat, carrying a gun, holy water, salt, and enough embarrassment to last a life time.

* * *

I paid for my damn over-seasoned chicken while Edward was probably hiding from me in the bathroom—if he hadn't already found an escape.

I wouldn't have blamed him if he did just leave me here.

To make myself feel better, I came up with a list of three things that were still good in the world:

1. Pie.

2. I still had my brothers.

3. It was raining, so no one would care to even think Edward Cullen could have pissed his pants.

Yep, all things that was on the bright side.

"Sorry about that. I think I'm more presentable now, though." I turned around when I heard his voice, and I was surprised to find him smiling at me. I think my eyes may have gotten wider. Standing in front of me looked like sex on legs. I didn't even care that I had said 'sex on legs'.

He had taken his button down off and was now wearing a white V neck shirt. His hair looked even more unkempt then the last time I had seen him two minutes ago, and he was _smiling _for God's sake! I just couldn't look away from him… but I got over it, barely.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I really didn't mean for that to happen. I can just get so pushy sometimes…" I was rambling, and I knew it.

"Its okay, Bella, I think I may have overreacted." He said while walking closer to me and God… he was still smiling! What the hell? I shook my head.

"No, you didn't. And you had every right to overreact." I told him, trying not to stare at his muscular chest. Like I had once thought, he was well sculpted, not as muscular as his brother Emmett-more boyish-lean and strong, not without muscles of his own. I never knew V neck shirts could be so _damn _tempting.

"But still. I didn't mean to run off on you like that. It was just an accident." I frowned, looking away from his eyes.

"Yeah, just an accident." In so many words, _accident _seemed good enough. I shook my head.

"We should get going. It's getting late." I told him, noticing that it was now 6:52 P.M.

He nodded.

"Okay, let me just get the-"

"Already taken care of," I cut him off when I saw him going back to the table. He turned around to gaze questionably at me.

"I thought I would take care of it early, since I thought you would have run away a long time ago." He frowned.

"I could have taken the check." My brows went up.

"Why? You didn't get anything. And you got me cookies." I reminded him. He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, Bella. It isn't right making you pay for a meal that was offered to you by me," If by offered he meant suggesting we go into this place to stay dry, then okay…

"Oh, Edward, it's not going to kill me to pay for some sucky chicken. And this isn't the olden times; I can pay for my own meal." I told him. He still looked unsure so I smiled at him walked closer to him.

"Let's just say, I pay for my meal, and you get to have water thrown on you by me. I say that's even." He smiled and we walked out into the dark and wet world.

* * *

"I'm sorry again about your shirt." I told Edward as he pulled onto my street. It was 7:48 by now, and I was surprised Sam and Dean hasn't called me once.

"It's long forgotten. But I don't think Alice will let me live. I think it was some designer she rather likes." I groaned and he laughed. The velvet sound of it made me smile.

"I hope she doesn't kill you. Then it will be all my fault and I would never get to spill anything else on you ever again." He chuckled and stopped the Volvo in front of my place; he then shut off his car and turned in his seat to look at me.

"No. I guess you wouldn't." for some reason, I wanted to look away from him, feeling shy for the first time in my life, but something was stopping me from looking away from those golden eyes, those smooth looking lips.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered so softly I wondered if I'd imagined it.

"What am _I _thinking?" I repeated while sighing, almost questioning myself. He nodded.

_What was I thinking? _I couldn't even come up with an answer for that.

"I was thinking about how good a day today was. And I think it was thanks to you." I smiled at him and his eyes seemed to almost sparkle, the gold in his eyes looking even brighter than before.

"I'm glad." He seemed to be thinking about something when his eyes lost some of their spark, and his smile didn't look as easy as before.

"What are _you _thinking?" I returned the question. He looked out of the windshield, at the lightly fallen rain.

"I was thinking somewhere along the same lines as you." He looked back at me, but I didn't quite believe him. I smiled, nevertheless and put my hand on the door, about to get out of the car and away from Edward Cullen so I could think without having to tell myself to breathe when he stopped me.

"Bella…" I paused, turning back around to look at him. He closed his eyes for a moment and then looked around the front of the car, finding a piece of paper and pulling a pen from his pocket. He wrote something down.

"Here." He handed it to me, holding the paper at the very edge, as not to touch me for some reason. I took it and he explained before I could ask.

"That's my number. I want you to have it in case you ever need something. Or just need someone to talk to. No strings attached." I put it in my pocket, smiling.

"Thank you, Edward." I hope he got the meaning behind my words. That I was not just thanking him for today, or for being a friend, or whatever we were to each other. I was just thanking him for being him. He nodded.

"You're welcome, Bella." I thought it best to get out of the car and go inside before I did or said anything stupid. By the time I was inside and closing the door, Edward was speeding away.

"You stayed in the car long enough." Dean told me when I passed him and Sam in the hallway. I glared at them.

"Were you two _spying_ on me?" I asked, my voice disbelieving but my heart and mind all too ready to believe.

"No, of course not... why would we?" Sam said, doing that awkward laugh of his. I glared.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Sam nodded, too many times and too quickly for my liking.

"Wait a minute… was that the same car that dropped you off from that party that one time?" I froze, only slightly, and then pushed my lips.

"So? What does it matter?"

"You've been out with a… a _boy _for all this time?" Dean asked, incredulously. I groaned.

"Oh, shut up!" I told him, then I looked at Sam.

"And next time you want to _spy _on me, don't leave the window open when it's raining, and fix the damn curtains when you're done!" I yelled at him and ran upstairs. Sam had enough sense not to even mumble one of his 'Sorrys'.

* * *

After yelling at Sam, I ran upstairs to my room where I changed and got ready for the night. Today was a good day, even with the demon testing and the holy water incident.

Edward Cullen was actually a pretty nice guy. _And he has a great chest…_

But it's not like my hormones get a say in it or anything.

I lay down on my bed and stared at the white ceiling for a long while. I then leaned over and grabbed the piece of paper that had his number on it. It was actually a gas receipt for $30.00 from last week. But I didn't care. Why the hell should I care? I had Edward Cullen's number. Not that _that_ means anything.

All I knew was that Edward Cullen was nice. And he wasn't a demon. That was just an added bonus.

I stared at that receipt with a stupid smile on my face, and a warn feeling in my stomach. At least I didn't kiss it. No, I didn't go _that _far, to let you know the truth.

But all those feelings went away as I realized something—something that made me jump out of bed and curse like I've never curse before.

"Shit! Damn it! Holy mother—" I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands, pulling at my hair.

"Damn it!" I yelled, not caring if Sam or Dean could hear or will now be wondering if their little sister had finally lost it. I probably have. I was so busy being a girl and goggling Edward that I forgot one very important thing: _My_ thing. The thing with the gun in it, tucked away under all of the school books. The one with the holy water—the salt—the stuff that could give away everything I am: _The _backpack. My backpack: The one that I left in the backseat of Edward Cullen's Volvo.

"_Shit."_

* * *

****Not As It Seems****

**Bella. Bella. Bella. What are we gonna do with you?**

**Well, I hope everyone liked the chapter and it was well worth the wait! I'm sorry for the delays, but a lot has been happening. **

**Earlier this month my great aunt died, and my grandmother has been taking it really hard. She was her favorite sister…**

**But that doesn't excuse anything, and I'm sorry I couldn't get this chapter out soon enough. Life always seems to get in the way somehow, doesn't? Plus, I've been going to concerts like crazy this year.**

**I've even got to see (and meet!) The Doors, Third Eye Blind, Boys Like Girls (again! Yay!) All Time Low, Good Charlotte, and I even got a sign poster by Simple Plan! There were more concerts, and things I've done since my last chapter that has made me stop writing, and I'm sorry for that. But I'm back now, and I'm not going to let you down anymore! Oh, but I am going to see Green Day in August! GREEN DAY FOREVER!**

**Sorry…**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and please review! Reviews are what keep me writing because I know someone actually likes my story! I'll try to do the play list for this chapter later; my iTunes got deleted along with everything else on my lap top when I got that virus. Oh, and the thing about Edward and the salt:**

**I know that if he were a demon or something, he wouldn't be able to pass a salt line. But I couldn't very well have Bella ask Edward to step over one, could I? No. Not in this chapter, at least. Let's just say that when Edward threw the salt over his shoulder, it crossed a path that was him: over his shoulder, even though the salt wasn't in a straight line. Go with it? Thank you. So please review and thank you so very much! **

**~Angel**

**P.S,**

**And to the reviewer who said my cliffhanger was like Cliffhanger from Between The Lions: Thank you! Lol, I loved that show when I was little! Man, I bet if I watched it today I would still love it! Lol, thank you for bringing back such good memories!**

**P.P.S,**

**I love it when you guys ramble, so don't hold back! Tell me your every thought! And next chapter, I will be paying more attention to the Twilight parts of this story. Can you say Cullen time? REVIEW!**

**P.P.P.S,**

**Oh, funny thing real quick! I noticed that whenever I had to spell 'diner' I would spell 'dinner'! Lol, man, I feel stupid! What are some of your most hate typos?**

**Please review!**


	17. Running From Lions

**Hey everyone! Thank you for the great reviews! I think that was my most reviewed chapter ever! The reviews were really what got me writing this like crazy and trying to get it out to you as soon as I could! So, thank you all again so, so much for all your kind words! They never go unnoticed. **

**And thank you for all your payers and kind words about my great-aunt. I didn't know her all that much, only seeing her mostly as a kid, but she was a very kind woman, and a good person.**

**So thank you.**

**Oh. And just to clear up a worry one of my reviews/readers had…**

**Just because I am going to be doing more **_**Twilight **_**with this story, does **_**not **_**mean Bella will be, well… Bella Swan. My Bella is Bella Winchester, and she **_**does **_**have a backbone!**

**I hope you like this chapter, and please remember to review!**

**I do not own Supernatural or Twilight.**

**If I owned Supernatural, there would be more shirtless scenes.**

**If I owned Twilight, well, let's not get into that…**

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

"Calm down, Bella. Everything is okay. Everything is cool." I tried to tell myself, walking around my room with my hands cupped behind my neck, my eyes so wide I could feel the wind in them as I speed walked my room.

"Everything is okay. You did _not _just leave a gun in Edward Cullen's car. You did not just give away your cover. You are _not _the worst hunter in the world… shit!" I yelled.

"Of course I am!"

"Bella?" I heard Sam call and then a knock came on my closed bedroom door. I stared at the door for a second and then ran and pushed it closed when Sammy tried to open it.

"Bella-"

"Don't come in!" I yelled, not being able to lock the door because he was still holding onto the knob.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked, sounding confused. I was confused, too. Why didn't I want him to come in my room?

_Because you're confused, and you know if you look at him you will confess everything and get a very long talk from him… and a good ass kicking from Dean._

Yep. That was why.

"Just don't come in!" I shouted back.

"Why? Are you okay?" he asked, sounding concern.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just… changing, getting ready for bed." I lied, hoping I sounded half believable.

"Oh. Okay. What were you yelling about earlier?" I tried not to groan.

"Nothing, Sammy. I'm a girl—we yell for no reason." He was quiet for a minute and I hoped he went away. Not even close.

"That's what Dean said. Well, okay. Night, Bell." I hummed.

"Night, Sammy." I didn't get off of the door until I heard him walk away and down the hall. Once I was sure he was gone, I locked the door and groaned.

"_Stupid. Stupid…_"

Okay. I just had to sit down and think this thing through.

So I was a stupid person. Who the hell isn't?

I sat down on my bed and pulled at my hair again.

"Okay. This is no big deal. Really, Bella, you only just forgot a _handgun_ in the backseat of Edward Cullen's car." Okay. I could fix this. I could break into his car— I could surprise him in the school parking lot—I could blow up his car—I could stop being so damn dramatic—yeah.

I then looked at my clock: 10:49 P.M.

I guess I could call Edward…

No. That seems way too obvious. But I had to. He would find the backpack sooner or later—I put it down right next to his—so it only made sense.

"Okay. Plan B." I sighed, rising for my cell phone. It wasn't _that _late. I mean, I _doubt _he was asleep.

"Hi, Edward, um, nice night, isn't it? Oh. Why am I calling you this late, you ask? Well, I kinda sorta left my backpack in your backseat. Why is it important that you don't look through it? Oh, no reason, just the fact that it has a gun in it. Yes, Edward: I _do _take guns to school."

That's how our conversation would go.

In all of the places I have ever been, Forks was supposed to be the most boring. It's not. It is the most annoying town ever.

"Okay. I can do this." Looking at the clock, it said that four minutes have passed. I took a deep breath, looking at the number Edward had only given me hours before, I punched it in my cell phone and hit send before I could talk my sorry ass out of it.

It rang five times. And then, it happened. I got his voice mail. I thought about leaving him a message, but thought better of it and hung up before the auto told me to.

Sighing, I called one more time. Because, well, you _never _just give up after you get voice mail.

Lucky me, he answered after the third ring. I'm a sarcastic bitch sometimes.

"_Hello?" _did he have to sound so wide awake and velvety at this hour? I tried to calm my heart.

"Um, hey, Edward… sorry for calling so late." I told him awkwardly.

"_Oh, that's alright, Bella."_ He said like it was the most normal thing in the world for me to call him at 11:00 PM to talk about nothing.

"No, really—did I wake you?" I asked. He didn't sound tried at all, but you never really could tell over the phone.

"_No… I'm not much of a sleeper_." He replied. I bit my lip and nodded to myself.

"Oh. Okay, that's cool. Look. I kind of forgot something in your car, and I was wondering if you could bring it to school tomorrow?" _crap._ Why did that sound like a _really _bad pick-up line? And if it's in his car, don't you think he _will _be bringing it to school? _Stupid, Bella, stupid!_

"_Oh. Sure, I could do that. What was it that you left?"_

"_My gun_," I wanted to say. But I thought better and went with,

"My backpack—I left it next to yours." He didn't answer for a minute and I really didn't know if there was a good thing or a bad thing.

"_Okay. I could give it to you tomorrow_." He answered. I still didn't feel calm. He could go through my bag. Hell, I'm a nosy bitch, and I know it. I would probably go through his.

"_I'm sure I'll find it tomorrow_." I took a deep breath.

"Okay. Thanks. Um, can you do me a favor?"

"_Sure."_ He said after a moment of quiet, almost like when I had asked for the cookies.

"When you find it, can you take good care of it?" Great, I just basally told him there was something in my bag of interest.

"_Okay."_ He answered, not sounding any different than before. I sighed.

"Thanks. I'll, um, see you tomorrow."

"_See you then, Bella." _

"Bye." I hung up without waiting for a reply and groaned, throwing myself on my bed.

"I'm so stupid."

* * *

"Where's your backpack, Bella?" Sam asked as I ate a piece of toast the next morning on my way to school. My eyes widened and I thanked whatever was out there that he wasn't looking at me when he asked, and didn't see my expression.

"Um, I left it in my locker." That sounded good enough to me.

"Oh." He let it go and I was able to finish my toast before we got to school. Dean made himself very clear when he told me if I got any crumbs in the Impala, I would be licking them off of the floor. So I was kind of careful, because, well, Dean means it when he says shit like that.

"See ya later, Sammy!" I called as I shut the Impala door and all but ran into school.

Once inside, I took a deep breath and let it out. I didn't want Sam or Dean to find out about my forgetfulness. I already forget enough as it is. I could remember anything someone was to tell me or something I had read, but I am never able to remember where I put things. I'm a lost case when it comes to that. I could never have kids; I would lose them as soon as they were out of me. I didn't like kids much, anyway.

I looked around the hall, but didn't see any of the Cullen family. And I didn't know where Edward's locker was, so that was crossed out.

"Looks like I'm out of luck." I sighed.

"I wouldn't bet on that just yet." I turned around and looked at the owner of the voice with wide eyes.

"Hey." I said, making sure my eyes were their normal size again.

"Hi. I believe this is yours." He held out my backpack and I took it, putting it on my shoulder. He didn't seem any different than yesterday, so I was hoping that meant he didn't look through it. Well, he didn't have the cops with him or anything, so I guess that was a good sign, too.

"Thank you, really." I told him, sighing. I then smirked a little.

"You carried a pink backpack around?" I teased and he grinned.

"It has black on it." I laughed.

"It does." I agreed. "So I guess it lessens the girly part." I told him, smiling. "Really, though. Thank you." I told him. He smiled crookedly just as the bell rang. I bit my lip and pointed my thumb behind me down the hall to my math class.

"And the day begins." He nodded and I noticed his eyes looked brighter than yesterday—more gold.

"We should get going. I will see you later, Bella." He nodded his head and it reminded me of how someone might bow. I grinned.

"See ya, Teddy." He still didn't look too happy about the nickname, but I was sure it would stick. He seemed more of a Teddy than an Edward, to me.

* * *

I still had my gun in my backpack as I ate lunch and stared out of the window most of the day. I had looked through my backpack after Math class. My gun was still at the bottom, under my History and Bio book, and the lock was still on. I hope that meant he haven't had messed with it. He didn't seem like he had seem it, but hey. If I thought I was a 'good actor' he could be far better. I guess I would just have to hope. I hate hope, it's so... heart-breaking. Gavin was sick again, and Mary looked like she wished she could be with him, or anywhere but here.

Violet and Charlotte were talking about that dance again, and seemed to be talking about dresses and hair, or something. I really couldn't tell. Everything they were saying seemed to have the word 'pink' in it. Not my thing.

"You okay?" I asked Mary quietly, leaning over some so that no one would hear. She stopped pushing around her uneaten food and looked up at me.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Gavin. He's been getting sick a lot." She said with a tired sigh. I frowned.

"I'm sure he'll be okay." She nodded.

"I hope so." She went back to looking at her food and I looked away, not sure if talking about it would make it worse. Probably, yeah, I was sure it would.

I frowned. I hoped Gavin was okay. I didn't know him as well as I knew Violet or Charlotte, but he seemed nice enough, and clearly seemed to care about Mary.

I didn't do much at lunch, but the Cullen's were nice to watch, I guess.

Sometimes I would catch Jasper Hale looking back at me, but he would just move his lips upward, not quite a smile, but nothing rude, and then he would look away.

I didn't get it.

But there were a lot of things in Forks I didn't get. Like, why was it even called _Forks, _in the first place? Really.

When it came time for Bio—the only class Edward and I had together—Edward didn't say much. I wondered if it had anything to do with our conversation this morning. I pushed my lips and tried to find something to do in class, but Mr. Banner's voice was so annoying—like a buzzing—that I could barely think straight. And my head was killing me. I closed my eyes, but that seemed to make it worse—like I could hear and sense anything and everything.

I'm pretty sure I even groaned a few times, because Edward kept looking over at me, and Mr. Banner turned to glare at me once. I just narrowed my eyes at him until he turned around. Mr. Banner was a pushover.

I wasn't complaining, though.

When class ended, Edward finally spoke to me.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he asked softly. I looked up at him, taking a break from rubbing my fingers to my temples, and breathed deeply.

"I'm fine, Edward—Just a headache." I told him. He nodded and grabbed his plain black backpack and his notebook.

"You should drink some cold water." He told me. I shrugged.

"Maybe,"

"Would you like me to walk you to gym?" he asked. I smiled.

"I'm not even sure I want to go to gym." He frowned, looking down at me in confusion.

"Does your head hurt that badly? Do you need to see the nurse?" I laughed once.

"No. Wow, Edward, you really get ahead of yourself, don't you?" he just stared at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You have a voice, Edward. Speak. And stop staring so damn much!" he looked surprised for a second and then lightly shook his head.

"Sorry. I suppose I do…" I shrugged.

"That's okay. But no, I don't need to see the nurse. I just don't feel up to gym. I mean, all we do is run around and that's supposed to be 'good for us'. I think I can live without it for a day." He pushed his lips and I tried not to stare—I really did—but he looked _really _good.

"Okay. Well, what are you going to do then?" I closed my eyes, my hand finding my forehead and rubbing.

"Hang out, I guess. Call my brother to pick me up. Maybe I'll just walk home. I dunno. I never think that far ahead." I told him. I really didn't know what I was going to do. All I knew was that I didn't want to be in this school for another minute, and not with my head hurting so damn much.

"I could take you home. If you'd like, of course," he offered.

"Um, wouldn't you be skipping your last class, then?" I reminded him. He smirked.

"It's not something I haven't done before." I smiled, but shook my head.

"Edward Cullen, the bad boy. That's funny. It's okay—I'll just walk. I really don't live that far, and it'll only take, like, ten minutes." I told him. I really didn't know what I would do if I was alone with him again. Probably ask him a million questions. Or attack him. He looked _really _good today. His hair was a mess as always, and Alice must have picked out his outfit again, because his clothes were light colored, and not his black on black look that I've come to know. He was always speaking about Alice picking out his clothes when he's all… bright. Just _really _good… next time I have to go to another school; we should make sure it's all girls. I think I'm going too boy crazy. The bell rang and I smiled.

"You better get going, Bad Boy. Don't wanna miss class." I started walking away, only to feel a very cool hand warp around my own. I felt like a shock went through me and gasped. It was the first time he had touched me. At least, touched my skin, that is. He stared at his hand on my wrist for a moment and then took it away.

"Sorry…" he muttered.

"Um, it's fine." I said awkwardly. Usually, I didn't like people touching me. Unless they were my family, of course, but I've sill smacked Sam and Dean around a few times when they're all touchy-feely—Sam more than Dean, but still. But Edward's touch was… cold and it made me feel weird—excited, almost—like his touch set something off in me. I wasn't sure I liked it.

"You're really going to walk home from here?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah,"

"I really could drive you…"

"It's fine." I told him.

"I don't mind walking. I like it, really." I said, shrugging, sighing.

"Thanks anyway. See ya." I smiled at him and turned to leave.

I heard him sigh as I left the room.

* * *

Walking home from school wasn't the most boring thing in the world, but it wasn't quite fun. I only lived a few blocks from the school, and Forks, being the small, boring, rainy town it is, doesn't have a lot of traffic. So I didn't really have to be worried about getting my ass ran down. I was almost hit by a car once as a kid. Luckily, Sammy was there to pull me out of the way.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing, walking right into on-coming cars?" _he yelled at me. He was 11 then, and been around Dean so much, he was starting to pick up on words such as _hell. _He wouldn't really say anything too bad, though. Not until he was around fifteen and much more pissed off at the world.

"_I thought I saw a quarter_." My six year old self told him innocently. I knew even at that age you could get killed walking in front of a speeding car, but _damn. _I was six and I _loved _anything shiny. Hell, I _still _do.

_Edward Cullen's hair is shiny and looks very soft. And his eyes are so… sparkly—almost unreal. _

_Unreal._

The word echoed in my mind. I knew he was too good-looking to be real. Or at least human, and too… what was the word I was looking for? Behaved?

I didn't know. And his eyes! Those beautiful, golden orbs were _anything but human._

And his touch was so cold. And I've leaned anything cold, is never good. But I actually _liked _the feel of his cold skin against mine, and that, was anything _but _good_._

* * *

When I got home, the Impala wasn't in the driveway. Frowning, I made my way up the steps and opened the door. They never remember to lock the damn doors. Besides, according to Dean, no ones gonna want our shit. The only people who would ever try to break into our place would be demons, but they're not really _people._ And they didn't want our stuff. They wanted us. And they wouldn't be able to cross the salt line anyway. Sam and Dean always remember to put down a salt line. Hunters, they were. But I guess hunters don't lock doors.

Walking inside, I closed the front door and looked in the living room for someone.

"Sammy?" I called out, waiting and hearing nothing.

"Dean?" Nothing, sighing I walked into the kitchen and sat down.

_Must have gone out to eat, or something._

Putting a hand to my head, I rubbed the top of my head and pulled at my roots.

"God…" I moaned as it throbbed again. Why the hell was I getting such awful headaches? I haven't had any this bad in years—and those stopped after a little while. It seemed like I was getting them almost everyday now. Groaning I got out my cell phone and tried calling Dean's cell phone.

"_This is Dean. If something is haunting you, leave a message. If not, unless you're a hot girl, don't bother trying." _

I sighed. _I thought he changed that stupid message?_

I would have to break into his phone later and change that crap.

"Hey, Dean—nothing's haunting my ass, that I know of, and it would seem bitchy to call myself a hot girl, so… don't worry about picking me up from school: I'm at home. Before you go crazy, I just got sick of it and left. See you later." I hung up and tried to call Sam, but after one ring, I turned around and walked over to the counter.

"Sammy." I sighed, shaking my head as I picked up his cell phone.

"_Hi, this is Sam's phone speaking. He can't come to the phone right now because he _never _remembers to take the damn thing with him._" I stared at the white wall in front of me for a second before hanging up both phones and realizing how stupid I looked talking to myself.

I got a glass of cold water—as Edward had suggested—and then went to my room. Closing my bedroom door, I finished the last of my water and set the glass down on my dresser. I didn't even bother getting undressed before I lay down in bad and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, it was dark outside. There were no lights on in my room, and it looked like the sun had gone down. Sitting up quickly, I ignored my dizziness when blood rushed to my head. Looking at my clock I saw that it said 6:32. I got off of my bed, walking on partly shaky legs. My left leg was asleep, and it didn't feel nice walking on sleeping muscles.

As soon as I opened my door I was hit with bright light, right in my tired, unwilling, eyes. Putting a hand over my eyes, I walked to the stairs. The closer I got, the more I could hear.

Someone was in the family room. The TV was on.

"Dean?" I called softly, stepping down from the last step and walking toward the family room. The TV was on, but no one was in there.

"Dean?" I called again. No answer.

Walking into the kitchen, my brothers were not there as well.

"Sam?" I said, a little louder this time. When no one answered, and I didn't see the Impala outside as I looked out the window, I started to panic.

Where the hell were my brothers?

"Dean?" I called again, almost yelling. The TV was on. They had to have come home... right?

"Dean? Sammy?" I stood in the hall between the front door and the stairway, almost shaking.

"Dean!" I yelled, running up the stairs. Maybe they were in their rooms? Maybe they forgot to turn the TV off? By this time, I wasn't even thinking about the Impala.

But they weren't in their rooms.

"Sammy!" I yelled one more time.

"De-"

"Whoa." I turned around as a pair of arms caught me and held me in place.

"Izzy, what's wrong?" I looked up at my brother and breathed a sigh of relief. He must have come out of the bathroom, my next place to check.

"Dean." I sighed again, my breathing a little hard. "I thought you and Sammy left, or something." Dean smirked.

"Without you? Nah. We're not that bad." I didn't say anything and he frowned.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I nodded, finally pulling away from him.

"Where's Sam?" I asked.

"I dunno. Wanted some alone time, or something—I let him take the car." That would explain it then. Why I didn't see the Impala, I mean.

"Oh." I replied. He grabbed me when I tried to turn around again.

"Really… what's wrong?" I looked up at his dark eyes and then looked back down.

"Nothing, I just, never mind." He nodded. That was another thing I liked about Dean. When you didn't want to talk about something, Dean wouldn't push it out of you, unless he was being a bitch that day. Which, sometimes, was pretty much always—He didn't like being left out.

"I was gonna make myself a sandwich. You want one?" I smiled lightly.

"With milk?" he grinned, nodding.

"Sure kid, with milk."

* * *

Sammy came home a few hours later. He looked kind of brooding. What's new there? But he looked a little better—like he needed some alone time.

I didn't ask him where he went. That night, before I went to sleep, I stared at my ceiling.

Why did I get so freaked out when I couldn't find my brothers?

Why did I feel like I was going to pass out?

_Because_, I told myself,_ you_ _thought they left you._

Just like Sammy did a few years ago.

Just like my mother was taken away from me before I could even know her.

Just like Dad.

_No. _I closed my eyes.

I was _not _going to think of _that_. Not here. Not now. Sam and Dean haven't found anything on him. He hasn't called, hasn't shown us any sign that he wants to be found. So that was all.

If he didn't want to be found, I would leave him alone.

But that didn't mean I was giving up.

* * *

Sammy wanted to drive me to school today. I didn't know why—didn't ask why, but I went with it. He made small talk most of the way. I wasn't good with small talk, but he was, so it wasn't so bad.

"Sammy?" I asked, right before we pulled into the school.

"Yeah?" he looked at me and I sighed. There was just _one_ thing I had to know before I let it be.

"How's the hunt for Dad going?" he didn't say anything for a minute and I worried that he _did _know something and wasn't telling me.

"Um, same, Bells. Nothing much," he was telling the truth. I knew it. I nodded and closed my eyes until we pulled up to the school.

"I'll-"

"Pick me up when schools out. I know." I smiled at him lightly, hoping I didn't look as awful as I felt.

"See you later, Bell." I got out of the car after grabbing my backpack and giving Sammy a small wave.

"See ya, Sammy."

* * *

I could already tell this was going to be a shitty day as soon as I walked to my first class of the day, only to be stopped by Lauren and Jessica. They had left me alone far too long, I guess. My luck had run short.

"Where're you going, Winchester?" I rolled my eyes.

"Where the hell do you think I'm going?" I just gestured toward the doorway they were blocking.

"There's one door—and it's right behind you. So if you would just…" I left off, nodding for them to move.

"You've been hanging out with Edward Cullen." Lauren said, ignoring me as she crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

"Your point?" I pushed pass them, walking into the half-fill classroom and taking my seat in the back.

"The point is…" Jessica began, only to cut off, frowning.

"What was the point, Lauren?" I snorted, rolling my eyes and trying to tone them out with no such luck.

"The point is that you can't come in here and try to overthrow us." I looked away, not wanting to get into this, this early.

"I would never _dream _of _overthrowing _you. And why the hell would I even want to?" I questioned, not really caring for an answer. It was rhetorical, of course. But she didn't seem to get that.

"You come in here, act like you know everything, been everywhere, and then go after all of the hot guys in school. Mike was falling over himself at that party for you. And you've been hanging out with Edward Cullen. You can't have them all and what the hell would _Edward Cullen_ want with _you_?" she let the last words drip with disgust—like I was nothing. I glared at her, getting up from my seat.

"I don't want any of them, and Edward Cullen hangs out with me because I don't want to be his friend for his looks or for popularly. More than I could say for you. I'm just a person. Learn to be one yourself." She opened her mouth a little and then closed it.

"Edward Cullen is a guy. The only thing he could ever want from you would be one thing—same for the others. You're nothing to them. Nothing," she hissed the word.

"And you're _crazy _if you think you would ever mean anything other than a good time to them. If, that is, you would even have it in you to be a good time." She smirked, so pleased with herself. I smirked back.

"Wow, are you really so vain as to think that's all there is to life? Looks, sex, probably money? Look around, Mallory." I told her.

"No one cares but you. Who I hang out with, and what I do, is my business. I don't care what the hell you think of me, or about me, but just rest assured. I'm not here for all the _hot guys_. They're all yours, if you can get them. And," I leaned in closer to her, keeping eye contact.

"I'm _more _than capable of a good time." I smiled, taking a step back and taking my seat again. She looked stupidly at me for a moment and then smiled a small twisted smile.

"You're really gonna wish you haven't have said that." I glared, having taken enough of her bullshit.

"I'm really shaking."

* * *

I didn't feel like sitting around the lunch room listening to too loud people, and pushing around food on my trey. And as odd as it is to say, I didn't even think the Emo's could cheer me up.

I wasn't upset over the whole _overthrowing _thing—I mean, what was this? 90210? I thought it was funny—_very _funny. But it was annoying. This was one of the longest times I have ever been in one place and that meant being around the same people. People my age—people who were not my own family. And that could get under my skin. I didn't really… like people. I mean, I'm kind of a people's person, I guess, people just… like me. Until they get to know me, that is. But they like me, nevertheless, and when you're a people's person, it means, no matter how much you want to be left alone, someone was always there.

I wasn't used to that.

When you're only in one place for so long, you can make people go away and leave you alone. But when you're here for whoever knows how long, you _have _to put up with it.

But I wasn't taking any shit from Lauren and Jessica—hell no. I would not take their bubblegum Gossip Girl shit.

Since I was calling out my inner James Dean, I became a rebel and ditched the rest of school again. Well. Not really. I hung out in the schools library, you see. It wasn't big at all, but it had what I was looking for: computers. There wasn't anyone here—everyone was in class. I didn't even see the 'librarian' anywhere. Taking a seat at the old PC, I got online and started my search.

_Edward Cullen._

I typed in. Nothing much came up—only a few dead or old guys, just great.

But then I remembered that he's adopted. I don't even know his real last name. Great, again, all I knew was Rosalie and Jasper Hale had kept their last name. I tried Jasper, but I got nothing. Who the hell were these people? I mean. They didn't even have a Facebook or Myspace! I didn't have a lot of info on them to help look them up, anyway. But now that I thought about it, I knew nothing about them. I knew their first and last names. I knew they lived in Forks. I knew they were adopted. I knew I had the hot's for Edward Cullen. Basally, I knew nothing.

Why was I such a lousy hunter without my brothers? Why did everything I ever learn about being a hunter mean nothing on my own?

If I couldn't make it out in the world for five minutes on my own, what would that mean when my brothers finally got tried of me and kicked my sorry ass to the curve? I really didn't want to think about it.

Sighing, I got up from the desk and left without a word.

* * *

I was still hanging outside once school was over and people started to come outside. I played with the lighter that I always kept in my pocket as I waited for Dean. Or Sam—whoever the hell was picking me up. They liked to switch it up.

"Bella!" I heard Violet yell before I saw her. I looked up from my place sitting on the steps, and nodded to her.

"Yes?" I asked, flicking the lighter on and off again.

"What are you doing?" she stopped in front of me, dropping her bag and sitting down beside me.

"Well, I'm just sitting here. What about you?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"I meant with the lighter."

"Oh." I said. "Nothin', just messin' around… how was class?" I asked. She was still staring at the lighter so I sighed and put it away.

"Class?" I asked again.

"Oh! Alright, I guess." She then smiled and leaned in closer to me, like she had a secret.

"Edward Cullen looked like he missed you." She said with a giggle. I smirked.

"Really?" I asked, even though I knew she was probably just seeing things.

"Yeah, almost like the last time you skipped. Why are you skipping class, anyway?" she said with a confused stare. I sighed, grabbing my backpack and standing up.

"I just don't feel like it anymore. It's tiring—annoying." I explained.

"You and everyone else here." She sighed. "But I think you're the only one who cuts class." I smirked.

"I love a little action." She shook her head and later left, saying she had to find Mary and tell her something or another.

"Bella," Emmett Cullen nodded to me as he walked out of school, and passed by me, grinning as he went. Rosalie, since she was holding his hand, seemed to pull him closer, not even looking at me. Um, must be a blonde thing.

Blondes always hate me.

Next it was Alice and Jasper. Jasper, same as Rosalie, didn't really look at me, but he looked calm enough, not at all like the last time I had seen him and he was looking at me weird.

Alice was, well, Alice. She almost seemed to be skipping as she walked beside Jasper, her eyes looking up at the gray sky.

"Hi, Bella." She said in an airy voice, not even looking at me.

"It looks like rain, doesn't it?" she said, as she stopped walking and turned to look at me. I looked at the sky.

"I guess." I answered.

"It always does here." She laughed her little laugh, and nodded, running off to keep up with Jasper. Then there was Edward. He came out of school, the last of his family, with his head down and his backpack off of his shoulder. He looked at me for a moment but kept walking.

"No 'hi'?" I question under my breath. He stopped in his tracks, and turned. I stared at him in surprise. I thought I wasn't being loud. I thought he wouldn't have heard me.

He _shouldn't _have been able to hear me.

"I'm sorry… hello, Bella." I smiled.

"Much better." He seemed to be fighting a smile and turned, walking toward the parking lot and after his family.

Dean picked me up a few minutes later, and I was free.

"I skipped my last few classes again." I told him. Most people wouldn't have told that to their brother when the brother acts more of a father than your own, but Dean wasn't like anyone else, he wouldn't care. He would just want to know what I did. The hell I had cause and if I had got it on tape.

"Why? School life getting ya down?" he asked with a smirk. I grinned.

"Somethin' like that."

"I used to skip class." He told me. I smirked.

"Really?" even though I already knew he did. He nodded. "Why?" I asked. He smiled—a real smile.

"Schools boring as hell, and most of the time, all the good-looking girls are in college." I laughed, throwing my head back and closing my eyes.

My brother could always make my shitty day better.

* * *

Dean had left Dad's journal out on the table, so I didn't think he would mind if I looked through it. Dad had never let us so much as touch it most of our lives. He pretty much put his live into that thing, and we were only allow to look through it if we needed to read up on the latest thing he had taken care of—learn to kill something new.

Dad wrote everything. He drew pictures of the things in the night. He talked about them. What they looked like, how normal they seemed to the human eye. How to kill them…

When I came to a page somewhere in the middle, I wasn't surprised to find a pair of yellow eyes looking back at me. There was no writing about the demon under the picture like the rest in Dad's book. There weren't words, only the soulless, yellow eyes.

* * *

As much as I didn't want to go to school, I knew I had to, and I shouldn't complain. I'm the one who wanted to go to school. Well, only partly. I just wanted to feel normal. I was really starting to not like normal.

"Be good. And try to go to all your classes, okay?" Dean told me as I got out of the Impala. I gasped.

"Dean, I am _surprised. _I never thought I would see the day when you told me to go to school." he smirked, his eyes still looking tried from lack of sleep.

"I'm not, just saying before Sammy gets on my ass about it," I shook my head.

"He shouldn't. He said he won't do that anymore." He shrugged.

"You know Sammy." I _did _know Sammy. I also knew that Sammy was half and half about his word. Sometimes he went through with it, sometimes he didn't.

"Yeah… thanks for the ride." He grinned.

"No problem." He waved two fingers and was gone.

Before going into the school, I saw Violet talking to that Danny guy by her car. I watched for a minute as he said something to her, and caused her to blush. Even from where I was standing, I could still see her pale skin turn pink. A few seconds later a huge smile took over her face and she started nodding like she was trying to kill a fly with her head, or something. He smiled at her and said something else before walking toward the school. I started walking over to her just as she looked up and waved me over the rest of the way with a smile.

"Bella! OhmyGod! Dannyaskedmeout!" she yelled so quickly her words seemed to mush together. I grinned, biting my lip.

"What'd you say?" I asked, trying to calm her down.

"I said, oh. My. God. Danny asked me out!" she jumped on her feet once, her light blonde hair coming out from her lose ponytail.

"That's great. I know you really like him." I told her. I only knew so much of what you were supposed to say to someone who was asked out by their crush.

"I know! I really, really, really do!" she jumped again and almost tripped. She was very clumsy sometimes.

"Watch it," I laughed. "You're going to kill yourself one day." I teased her. She pouted and then smiled.

"I have to tell Charlotte!" she ran off, not even saying a goodbye over her shoulder. I smiled, shaking my head as I looked across the lot. There, to the right, was Edward Cullen. He was standing next to his car, staring at me with a look that I had not yet seen from him before. His hair looked wet, darker—like he was out in the rain this morning. I couldn't see his eyes from here, but I knew they would be intense, like they always were. He seemed to be thinking about something very hard. And then, just like that, his face changed. His head turned in just the slightest movement—his eyes looking down at the ground—his body standing at his full height. Still. Listening. Waiting.

And then he was looking at me. His eyes wide, so wide that I could see the whites, not just the gold, his mouth was open just the slightest, as if he wanted to say something—maybe he was saying something—but I couldn't hear him. But I could hear something else.

Something most people only hear in movies.

The sound of screeching tires as someone locks on brakes.

I looked to left, where the squealing sound erupted, and a cracking noise could be heard as the tires slammed, the brakes locked, the rubber burned.

There was a van spinning in the parking lot. An _out of control_ van, nonetheless.

I noticed a lot in those last six seconds. I noticed that the van was blue. It looked old, probably a late 80's, or early 90's. The first four numbers on the plate was NB4Y, and last, I noticed it was coming right for me. I knew that I should move—knew I was going to be hit, bleed to death, and die if I didn't, but I couldn't. Well, I could, but there was not enough time for that. I would be hit either way, and did I really want to go down running? No.

Well, I didn't really _want _to go down, anyway.

So I just closed my eyes, and hoped that if I woke up, and wherever I woke up, there would be pie.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry if the wait was long, but I stayed up all night finishing this for you all! And it's 2:33 AM and I'm going to Warped Tour at 8:00! Shows how much I love you all. Being out in that heat with no sleep… :P don't feel bad. Reviews make everything better!**

**Well, I hoped you like this chapter. It's actually not one of my favorites, it just seemed like something was missing to me. Hopefully, you all can look past that and not be too mean…**

**Okay. So there will be much more Twilight in here for now on! So be happy you Twilighters! (That's how you spell it, right? Lol), I'm awful! But yeah, there's something I had to say and something I wanted to tell you all but I don't remember. God! I'm awful! I'll just come back later or tell you all next time! Thank you for all the reviews and for everyone who reads my story! I'll update very soon! **

**Please review! It makes my day and makes me feel super important. Lol.**

**Thank you and take care!**

**Review!**

**~Angel**


	18. Every Road

**Hey everyone! Just a quick little chapter for you all! My wonderful readers and friends! I think this is my quickest update since I first started this story. So I hope you like this, and try not to skip over some lines. I know how hard it can be when people are not really talking. Annoying, even, but bear with me? Thanks!**

**This one is for you, and please remember to review! Oh, and thanks for the reviews on the last chapter as well! You guys rock! And I'm sorry this isn't the conclusion of the last chapter! But that will be next, and then I will try to do an Edward P.O.V., but that's a maybe. I'm not really that great at Edward!**

**Please review!**

**I do not own Supernatural. Great, there are no teardrops on my guitar, but there sure the hell is on my lap top! Thanks, Fan Fiction!**

**And I don't own Twilight. Thank God for that. It wouldn't be Twilight if I did. Plus, I would have probably made Edward like Dean. Or something like that. **

**On with the story!**

**Unknown Point of View:**

* * *

When I first heard of Bella Winchester, I never thought her a problem. I would hear about her for hours on end from the people around me, but I never let it show that I wish she would go away so that I may have some peace. Then I started warming up to the girl—everyone seemed to love her. We even talked a few times.

In all my years, and in all of the towns that I have lived in, Forks was the most boring, and lacked everything. But this would be the one town that would mean everything to our family. We just didn't know that yet.

When I first started following her around, I made sure she never saw me. I made sure to keep a friendly face whenever she and I were face to face. I made sure to keep my mouth closed and my thoughts in place. I made sure to be invisible to her other wise.

The first time I 'met' her she had smelled like nothing. Nothing—like there was not even one drop of blood in her veins, it made me wonder if she were really human at all, even with her heart beat playing in my ears like an unknown song.

That was the first time I noticed there was something wrong with her.

When she kept leaving school and staying gone for days at a time, I _knew _there was something not right with her. She always showed up a few days later and she always had two men with her. One looked older than the other—tougher, I believe. He had the eyes and posture of a fighter, almost like a warrior.

The younger one looked almost lovable, but held an anger and sadness that showed in his eyes and face whenever he looked away from Bella and the other man.

Almost like a puppy after its owner threw it away after adulthood.

She drove a '67 Impala and only listened to music the teenagers of today knew almost nothing about.

She wasn't afraid of the Cullen family, and that just wasn't okay. Who was she, not to be afraid like every other human? Who was she, other than some lonely looking little girl? She seemed to be someone I could never read, even with being who I am.

The first time I followed her was in the halls at Forks High her third day there. I think she was on to me, though. She kept looking over her shoulder every time she turned a corner and when she got to her class, she stop at the door, just standing there, not doing anything but listening, I suppose.

It was one of the strangest things I have ever seen. But her teacher called her in, and I was left standing beside a locker, trying not to look too out of place. But the smell of the humans close by burned my throat, and I almost lost it when I caught the smell of blood from a human who had been given a paper cut while reading a few class rooms away. Dashing away, not breathing and trying to act human, I made it out of there just in time, and saved everyone, and that careless human's life.

The second time was when I finally realized there was something about her that needed to be figured out. I knew where she lived because I had followed her before, just seeing and wondering for myself. I wasn't staking the girl, or following her for the sake of it all. I was just finding out all I could about her, wanting to see how big of a risk she was. I was always taught to learn everything there was to know about the enemy. Everyone is taught that. Everyone _knows _that. I believe the saying was, "_Keep your friends close, but your enemies close_r ." But I didn't believe Bella to be an enemy. I believed her to be unknown, and you should always be careful with the unknown.

"Always…" I whispered to myself, thinking back to times long ago when I was not careful of the unknown, and how it had turned out, how I had become what I am.

It was the day Bella had come back from wherever she had gone. I never believed when she told of her latest visits out of Forks, but I didn't have a say in what everyone else believed. I had gotten to her place just as she came out her front door. The trees in the near by woods did good to cover me from sight, but Bella Winchester being Bella Winchester had to go straight for the forest, and right for me. Being quick and quiet, I was able to move to the nearest tree, and out of her sight. She walked for a little while, and then took rest on a fallen log.

I stared at her, my mind as confused as my feelings toward the girl.

I didn't know what I was hoping to get from following her around, but I knew that there was something they all were missing; I was looking for one slip, one mistake, something to tell the others about her so we wouldn't do anything stupid.

"You're losing it Bella." She mumbled to herself so quietly if I had been human, I would have missed it. That was when she went inside, and left me out in the darkening forest to my own thoughts. But as time went on, it started to rain, and I needed to get home before someone started wondering on me.

It was good that it had rained that night: it washed away my scent, and hers. No one would ever know I was there if the right person came through.

After that, I kept a low profile, only watching her every move when no one else was aware.

She caught me a few times, but I just played it off as nothing.

She never ate all of her lunch. A bite or two of whatever she was having, and she was finished with it. When she left school for the day, she would always be saying how hungry she was. I would almost believe her to be like most woman of today: anorexic, always concern with what they ate, never knowing how being just as they were, would amount to all the beauty they would ever need. But she was very tall, and seemed to work out by the looks of it. She weighed around 130, I would believe, which was right for a girl that tall, and that tone.

She was always writing in her notebook. I have only seen one page of what is in that notebook by passing by in a time of her writing.

All she did was draw. Sometimes there would be words written down, but I could not understand them, and I did not know what those drawings of hers meant.

As time went on, and things started getting worst at home when it came to this girl, I had to find something on her to prove to my family—to let them know that something just wasn't right with this girl, and that we had to be careful! To just _let _her be human and move on. But that wasn't about to happen overnight.

I thought that if I couldn't find something on her in the daylight hours that I would wait until she was asleep in her own human world and bed and then look for all of the answers that I needed.

It was around 4:00 A.M when I got to her place. The house was dark, but I heard three heart beats coming from diffident rooms all over the small two-story.

Running around the back of the house, I carefully jumped from the ground to the overhang over the backdoor, allowing me to jump onto the roof, and then find my way to the top of the house, and to the nearest window.

Moving quietly and staying low, as to not alert any nearby humans who could be up at this hour, I got to the first window and looked inside the half visible window, the blinds blocking the outside world.

Inside was that man Bella was always with—Dean. Did he live with Bella and her brother?

He slept on his stomach, his right hand and arm under his white pillow, his left arm limp at his side.

His head would twitch to the side every few seconds, and he would look as if he were about to turn, but then he would go back as he was. He looked restless.

My eyes could see perfectly fine, even with the dark night—eyes of a hunter.

Finding my way to the next window, I came to find that this was not her window, and that I had found her brother, Sam.

He looked even more restless than Dean; and he seemed to be almost shaking in his sleep.

"Jess…" he would mumble, over and over again, his hands moving over the streets unconsciously, searching for something—someone.

"Jessica…"

Jessica. It was that name again; the name that Bella had thrown out at the ice cream place in their fight about Bella not going somewhere with him and Dean.

_Who was she?_

Shaking my head, I tried to make my way to the next window.

Her room was the last on the left, and unlike the others, her blinds were up, and I could see everything.

She was asleep with her hands tucked together under her head, her lips parted just the slightest, the white of her front teeth showing.

Her streets were warped around her legs, one over and one under, her dark hair a mess on her pillows.

My body blocked the moon light that was coming through the window, and her face was cast a dark glare.

She was pretty for a human girl, I suppose. I could see why some would find her attractive. Just as I was about to open her window, a white line caught my eye.

Looking down to the window sill, it was covered in what appeared to be salt.

_What was wrong with this girl?_

Shaking my head let again, I went to lift the window when I heard it: the sound of a car turning on to the street.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw a white Ford Pick-up and watched as it stopped in front of every house, throwing something to each driveway and then going to the next—_the paper boy._

Almost groaning when it got closer to Bella's house, and could see me, I thought quickly and jumped.

My feet now on the wet ground, I ran to the nearest hide-away: the neighbor's backyard.

After the paper boy was gone, I went to make my move, only to stop when I heard a quick heart beat, and the smell of blood. Turning around, I looked down to find the cause of it: a large German Sheppard.

He growled, and lowered his head in warning as he took a step toward me. I narrowed my eyes at the mutt.

"Go away, dog." I commanded quietly. It only glowed even louder and then let out a loud bark.

Back at Bella's, I could hear her heart lose its steady paste as she woke, and I heard her feet hit her floor.

"Shut up!" I hissed. It kept braking and I finally lost it. I growled back, my growl worst and more frightening than his.

The dog's eyes widen in fright and he whimpered, his tail going between his legs as he turned and ran back the way he had came. I watched him leave with a smirk.

"Mutt," I muttered. I had never liked dogs. I could have drained it for all I cared.

I heard Bella's window opening, and a few moments later her head was out of the window, looking, searching for something.

"What the hell?" she mumbled, her voice full with sleep.

She went back to bed after shutting her window, and I didn't push my luck again that night.

The last time I had 'spied' on her, was right before she left school, claiming to be ill.

I had heard the conversation between her and her brother.

It was a very weird conversation about him not being so involved when it came to her education, letting go. I have never seen her look so relived about something.

She had been carrying around with a newspaper, reading it in the lunchroom before one of her human friends came along.

After she was done with her phone call she made just after lunch, she threw the paper in a nearby trashcan. Waiting until she was gone, and everyone was too busy to notice, I grabbed the paper from the trash and went about my day.

When I finally read it, I knew I had something on her.

"Do you see this?" I yelled to my family as I threw the paper down in front of them at the end of the day.

"There is something weird with this girl." I told them as I tried to clam myself.

"I thought you were finally getting used to Bella? And now you bring up this? What have you been doing, following her around?" I tried not to glare.

"No. Of course not—but look at that! She circled a dead man's name. She was reading about him!" I exclaimed. I knew she was a danger somehow. You just don't trust someone like that with your family. With our secret, we could trust no one.

"What does it matter? I can hear your thoughts, can I not? I know your plans. No matter what I tell you, you refuse to let it go." Edward told me. I growled at him.

"I refuse to let it go because it is stupid being so careless—look at what I found! Even you should know when enough is enough, Edward." He smirked at me.

"Oh. Are you going to tell me how I feel now? Let it go. What you found is just something that I am sure has reason behind it, and is not whatever you are thinking. I doubt she is a murderer!" he almost laughed at me. And that really set me off.

"I've held my tongue long enough. I told you all before that we should have never got involved with her." Edward glared.

"You told me to, and I quote, 'Go for it.' what was that supposed to mean?" I shook my head before walking away.

"You need to take care of this now, Edward. Or I will."

After that, I made sure to find out everything there was to know about Bella Winchester. The only problem was that the next day, she wasn't at school.

I went by her place on my way home, but there was no one there. Not even her car.

She was not home the day after last as well. Her scent, and the scent of her brother and supposed boyfriend, was weak, telling me that no one had been there in days.

When Bella finally came back to school, she looked like hell.

Her hair was a mess; her eyes were wide like she feared she'd fall asleep if she didn't keep them open, and her heart beat seemed slower than normal—almost as if she _were_ asleep, but then it would come back at such a high speed, and prove that she was dead on her feet.

And then the day and moment came when she came to our table.

I looked at her no differently than I ever had, and made sure my thoughts stayed the same all around.

It appeared she and Edward had made plans the day before, and was leaving right after school.

I looked to Edward, telling him in my thoughts to be careful, to think about what he was doing. But he just looked away, and looked down at his uneaten human food.

My fingers must have been digging into the edge of our table, because I felt a soft hand grab at mine under the table, and hold on tight.

I looked at the owner of the smooth hand and softened, calming down and looking away, trying to get back to as normal as I could be.

When she went away, I left as well, saying that the humans near by were too much for me—that I haven't hunted in two weeks, and I didn't want to kill anyone.

All she did was sit down on the steps outside the school, and watch the people around her. I made sure to stay out of sight, but I couldn't find anything unusual about her now. Frowning, I let it go for now and went away.

Edward told us to run or find a way home, either way, he was still going out with Bella and we were being left behind.

Not wanting to get into it with him again, I didn't complain, and ran home before the others, not caring anymore. If he slipped and killed her, or if he told her what we were, I was not going to let him bring me, and my family, down with him.

He came home that night looking carefree—smiling! He was losing himself to this human girl and that worried me. Not only did it worry me that she could be a danger to us, but that he was falling in love with her.

When vampires mate, it means forever. If he let himself fall, and then he slipped and killed her, or if she left for what ever reason, he would be killing himself as well.

When vampires find their mate, it is painful to be away from them. We cannot hunt. We cannot speak. We cannot be. That is mainly why I did not want him to fall for her. She was human. He could never be human for her, and she could not be anything for him unless she was turned. And I was not going to let that happen. Not unless it came down to that. The last stand, if you will.

His cell phone rang that night. It was close to midnight. No one had ever called him on that phone but any member of our family, and we all were home. I later learned it was Bella, and she was asking him to bring her backpack that she had left in his car earlier that day back to school for her.

He agreed, and came back inside with a pink and black backpack. Everyone followed him as he went to his room with it.

"Let's go through it!" Edward glared to his left, at the one who spoke.

"No. No one is to look through this bag. It is not ours." Everyone pouted, and went away. Edward then looked at me, having been the only one not to move.

"I mean it. Would you like someone to look through your bag?" I smirked.

"I have nothing to hide, _brother. _What about your human?" he growled and came toward me.

"Besides," I went on.

"aren't you the least bit tempted to look through it yourself?" he glared.

"I have nothing to say to you about Bella. And she is not mine. Just stay out of the bag." I held my hands up and backed away.

"Alright, no need to get so damn touchy."

"Do not give me reason to be." I narrowed my eyes and left.

Before school the next morning, Edward left to go hunt. He had been hunting almost everyday, not wanting to be even the least bit hungry if he was going to be spending time with Bella.

I suppose I should go hunting soon. I didn't want any accidents.

Everyone was too busy doing whatever they were doing to notice me disappearing up the stairs.

And that is how I got to where I am now: sitting in my room waiting for Edward to get back. And for us to get to school so I could go about myself the way I always did.

I would let Bella Winchester go for now. I would not follow her anymore. I would not tell Edward how much of a mistake he was making. I was just going to wait until the time came, and I could make my move. The move no one else wanted to make, because Bella Winchester was _different_.

And I now knew how different that was.

"Are you coming? We're gonna be late." I turned when I heard the voice of my mate. I smiled.

"Yeah, just a minute,"

"Okay. I'll be downstairs!" they took off and I chuckled to myself.

_Too much, that one was._

I looked at myself in the mirror, about to get up and get ready to go.

Bella Winchester was someone. She wasn't a normal high school student—a normal seventeen year old girl.

"Come on, Rosalie! Let's go!" Alice yelled at me. I sighed and grabbed my own backpack—a backpack that didn't have a gun in it, but was just as nice.

"I'm coming!" I called back, not caring that we didn't need to yell in this house to hear each other.

So I looked thought her bag? Get over it.

What I found was worth finding, and it told me all I needed to know: Bella Winchester needed to be watched. And needed to be taken care of, and I was going to be the one to do it. So I didn't listen to Edward and stay away from Bella, and to stay out of her stuff. But what do you expect from me?

_Sorry, Edward. If you won't take care of this, I will. Your human is now my mission._

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry if I changed Rosalie a little bit. Would it be wrong for me to say I kind of like throwing you guys off? Oh, you know you love it…**

**How many of you knew it was Rosalie? Come on, don't lie…**

**Oh. And I remember what I wanted to say last time.**

**I always hear about people saying that other people have copied their story, taking parts from it, dialog, etc., but that has never happen to me. Until now, that is. **

**While looking through my reviewers list, I sometimes click on names and go check out some new stories from my wonderful reviewers. Well, I read one story and found that it had a **_**little too much **_**in common with my own, this story that you are reading right now. Now, the only thing it had in common was the dialog, I saw that they had taken scenes and lines that I had only ever seen in my story, and it really upset me that someone would take something so abruptly. I am not going to throw a huge fit and throw around words like, "I'm not going to finish this story! They can finish it if they **_**know **_**how it is going to end!" or, "Why even write if someone is taking my writing and saying it is theirs?" but I won't do that to you. One person did wrong and took from this story, because I am not calling this my story. All of you readers are what keep me writing, so this is **_**our **_**story. They took from **_**our **_**story, and tried to make it into their own. They couldn't think of their own lines, and scenes, I guess, and had to go take from someone else. I don't feel bad or upset anymore. Who I feel for is all of the other people this 'reviewer' has taken from. To be honest with you guys, because I feel like everyone deserves honesty, I don't care if they are reading this and is now looking away, trying to pretend like I'm not talking about them, or if they are leaving me a review right now saying that they never took anything, and **_**I **_**took from **_**them. **_**Even though that is not true—I published this story before they did theirs, it's all in the dates—and that would be admitting to taking the story anyway…but either way, I don't care. They can go on with it, and know that what they are doing is not right, and that they will never make it if they go on like that, or they can stop. Take back everything they have ever taken from someone and move on. And try to write some thing of their own. I wish them luck if they do. If not, well, it's them that has to live with knowing that what they are doing is not right. That is all I am going to say about that, and I hope everyone agrees, or knows where I am coming from.**

**On to a lighter topic? **

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews! I love them, so if you feel like it (even if you don't… lol), please leave a review. I love them, long or short, even or everywhere, I love them. So please leave one! Thank you and thank you to everyone for sticking with me!**

**Have a great day/night! I love you guys!**

**~Angel**


	19. Disloyal Order Of Water Buffaloes

**Hi, everyone. I'm sick, how are you? **

**Sorry about that. I guess I'm just being bitter. I woke up yesterday feeling like someone poured ice water on me, and I've been having trouble moving or doing anything for that matter, since. Anyway, the next chapter might take some time, so I'm sorry about that. :(**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, and kind words. Really, you guys always find a way to knock me off my feet. And I really love the long reviews, too. Lol. Thank you everyone!**

**I do not own Supernatural. Who was the demon that gave Eric the idea and not me? I'm bitter again…**

**And of course I don't own Twilight. I just like to play with Edward. **

**God that sounds so wrong! Get your heads out of the gutter!

* * *

**

**B.P.O.V.**

Something hard slammed into me, at first I though it was the van, and I would be dead any minute before the real pain set in, but then I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was black. My face was tucked into something soft and black, a jacket? I couldn't tell, and I was moving. Turing my head—or better yet, _trying _to turn my head—I looked to the left just in time to see that blue van, but it wasn't coming toward me anymore, it was slowing, with only the back wheels still coming toward me, right where my legs were. Whoever was holding me brought my body to their other side, moving me out of the way yet again, almost as if I was nothing. I saw a long, pale arm ranch out toward the van, stopping it, the hand embedding the van. I was moved backward again, and my head fell back, hitting against the hard, wet, ground. _Ow._

That was going to leave a mark. I knew it.

"_Shit._" I groaned. After a few seconds I opened my eyes, and saw the van. Only two feet away and completely stopped.

"Bella, are you okay?" I looked into worried golden eyes. _Edward._

"Bella?" he asked again.

_What. The. Hell._

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I told him, pushing myself up from my elbows. What the hell just happened?

"Be careful, I think you hit your head." he tried to push me back down. I felt a slight pain on the back left side of my head. I wasn't dead. I was really happy about that, but kind of let down, too. I was kind of hoping for pie. But, hey, _you can't always get what you want…_

"No shit." I mumbled. I tried to get up again and he pushed me back down.

"Can you stop that, please? It's wet down here." I exclaimed. _Shit. _My jacket better be okay, or I was kicking the hell out of whoever just tried to kill me. He looked torn, and then I heard the screaming:

"OH MY GOD!-"

"SOMEONE GET TYLER OUT OF THE VAN!-"

"I CALLED 9-1-1-"

"Oh God," I moaned at the last one. Why couldn't people just mind their own damn business? If someone is about to be run over, that's their problem. Stay the hell out of it.

"Bella," He questioned.

"Are you hurt?" I shook my head, ignoring the throb of pain. Christ. As if my head doesn't hurt enough everyday.

"No, I'm okay. Can you, err, get off of me?" I asked him awkwardly. His cold, hard body had been over me as I lay on the wet ground.

"I don't think you should move-"

"Get off me, Edward!" I said loudly. I needed to get out of here, and he wasn't helping. His body was hard and cold, and even though he held most of his weight off of me, I could still feel him. But now wasn't the time to think of the fact that a very hot and probably not human boy was laying on top of me.

"Bella-"

"Please?" I said, softer this time. He sighed, and let me get up. I then heard sirens. I hated that sound. It meant you weren't good enough and was about to be caught.

"Shit." I muttered. I looked around myself, trying to find somewhere to run. Cops and I did not go well together. I startedlooking for a way out, and walked forward a step. I then felt something cold grab onto my wrist. I looked at Edward's hand as he held me in place, confused.

"Edward, let me go." I told him, almost confused.

"Where do you think you're going? You shouldn't even be moving-" I cut him off.

"I'm fine Edward, just let me go. I have to get out of here." I pleaded with him. He looked at me with confused golden eyes.

"Why?" the sirens got louder. I couldn't run. Everyone already knew it was me who was almost pan-caked. And I don't know how many people had seen what Edward had done. _What Edward had done…? _What did Edward do? How did he get to me so fast, and how did he stop the van? The sirens got louder, and almost hurt my ears by now. _No use in running now, Bella._

I didn't even have time to think about what Edward had done. All I knew was this wasn't going to end very well.

"Never mind." I sighed. There were people running everywhere, and going on about what had just happened. I tried to keep my mind as clear as I could; only thinking about one thing at a time.

"You were over there. You were by your car." I pointed out. I saw his jaw set.

"I was standing right next to you, Bella." He tried to tell me.

"Like hell you were." I argued. He sighed, looking up at the gray sky before looking back down to me. His eyes were compelling, but I wouldn't be fooled.

"Bella… please…" he pleaded. I rubbed the back of my head, and looked away. He couldn't really tell me anything anyway, what with all the people around and everything. And why would he even tell me anything? He could kill me. _Why would he save you if he wanted to kill you? _That stupid voice in my head told me. Shit. This was much more confusing than I ever thought anything could be. I knew I shouldn't have got out of bed today….

"Later. Later you will tell me." I left no room for objections. He ran his fingers through his hair and nodded. If he was something—anything—I was sure he wouldn't hurt me, at least not in the open. That was one of the only times I liked people: when I needed them around so nothing too shitty could happen.

After some people had gotten together to move Tyler's van, the EMT's started running in. I never liked those people, trying to poke at you before the damn doctors could.

"Is anyone hurt?" a middle aged man with dark hair questioned as he pushed a stretcher through the small opening. He then looked to us and looked shocked as he looked at Edward. At first I thought it was because Edward was so pretty, but then I realized he must know Edward.

"Hey, Edward." he nodded to him.

"You okay, kid?" he looked worriedly at him. Whoever this guy was, he knew Edward.

"Perfect Brett—nothing touched me. But I'm afraid Bella here might have a concussion. She really hit her head when I yanked her out of the way…" _Yanked? _More like threw me to the ground…. Of course I didn't say that though. That would be rude, and would give everything up.

"What happened here?" 'Brett' asked me. I sighed.

"Nothing really, Taylor—the one who was driving the van—was going too fast and lost control, I guess. But Edward was standing by me, and pulled me out of the way. I'm okay; I won't be in need of any of your EMT-ness." I told him smoothly. Edward looked shocked again. He was probably wondering why I didn't tell this guy what I saw. _I knew he wasn't human… _he can't be human. I just had to find out what he was. Fast. He wasn't a demon, though. I tested that! I really didn't know where to start since he wasn't a demon. There were too many possibilities.

"You should go to the hospital, Bella." Edward told me. I glared at him.

"I'm fine. And-"

"I think Edward is right, Miss…?" Brett cut me off. I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Winchester. Isabella Winchester," I told him, biting my lip in annoyance.

"Miss Winchester." he nodded.

"He said you hit your head?" I sighed again. I felt like stumping my foot.

"I was kind of busy, you know? Trying not to die! So yes, I guess I did hit my head, but I'm okay. Really I am," he didn't look convinced.

"How old are you?" _Here it comes… _the 'you're not over eighteen speech'.

"I'm seventeen." I answered because, really: there was no point in lying about it.

"Uh-huh, I think it would be best that you get checked out." after a lot of yelling later, and some very ugly glares, I was down in the back of an ambulance and an EMT was taking my blood pressure.

"BELLA!" I heard someone yelled. I looked to see the worried faces of my friends.

"Bella, are you okay?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can't say the same for your car…" we looked at the car that had a huge dent along the far left. That would need some serious body work. She waved her hand once.

"That's okay! I have insurance. I'm just glad you're okay." I smiled at her. She really _was _too nice. I then looked back to the scene and saw Emmett Cullen walking away from Taylor's van. _What the hell…?_

"Okay, your blood pressure is good for someone who was almost killed." A new EMT guy told me. What do you say to that? _Oh, well thank you! I have people and supernatural beings trying to kill me every other day, so I'm used to it! _Yeah, that wouldn't sound too good. The EMT took the wrap off my arm and pulled something out of a box. He then held it up to my face, and tried to put it on me.

"No. Hell no," I pushed the neck brace away from me. I was _not _wearing that thing. Not only would it make me look stupid as hell, but I didn't need it. And I was pretty sure I would find some way to kill myself in that thing. I always found some way to hurt myself. I was a dangerous person.

"You hit your head, we need to make sure you don't hurt yourself farther." he told me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm cool; I didn't even really hit my head. Look. I'm okay, see?" I made a fist, and tapped the side of my head. He stopped me.

"Can you wear it? Please?" he asked sweetly. I looked into his brown eyes.

"No." he sighed.

"Alright, just don't tell my boss." he jumped out of the back of the ambulance and walked over to where they were loading in Taylor. He looked a hell of a lot worse than I felt.

"Don't worry Bella; we'll be at the hospital before you get out." Charlotte told me. I groaned.

"That's okay. Really, you don't need to go. I won't be long." she shook her head.

"We'll be there." I sighed.

"Okay, back it up, it's time to get going." the same young EMT from before told everyone as he jumped in, and closed one of the two doors.

"Stay strong, Bella!" I heard Violet call out as the last door closed. I chuckled. I then lay back on the stretcher and closed my eyes.

Maybe I could get some sleep on the way there. I was pretty tired. A few seconds later, my eyes were open and I was groaning, trying to cover my ears.

"Do the damn sirens really need to be on? This isn't really an emergency." I told the guy. He grinned.

"I kind of like them, and it makes everything seem more exciting. Don't you think?" I looked at him.

"Yes, almost a little _too _exciting."

* * *

"-Date of birth?" the nurse asked me broadly as I sat on the hospital bed. I wouldn't let them put me in one of those damn hospital gowns, though. Nobody was gonna be seeing my ass. Not for free, at least.

"10-13-87,"

"Your full name," I sighed. I couldn't use a fake name. The school already had my last name. This was freakin' perfect, really freakin' perfect.

"Isabella Belinda Winchester." Why the hell couldn't I just fill out the damn thing myself? I wanted to ask the nurse that, but she looked kind of lonely, so I just let her be. I was probably making her day.

"Birth place?"

"Kansas. Lawrence, Kansas." the nurse asked me a few more questions, and left, telling me that the doctor would be in shortly. Probably a lie… doctors are never 'in shortly'.

"Bella, I am so sorry!" Taylor told me. I sighed.

"Its okay, Taylor,"

"It's Tyler…  
"Who almost killed who?" I was being hard on him. He was probably one of the only people who weren't _really_ trying to kill me.

"Taylor it is." he told me, leaning back down on his bed. I closed my eyes again, only to hear his loud voice no more then a minute later.

"How did you get out of the way? I thought I was going to kill you!" I rolled my eyes at the end. I may have been a lot of things, but I didn't go back on my word. Not if I could help it.

"Edward was standing right next to me. He pulled me out of the way." I told him, smoothly.

"Cullen? Um, that's weird, I didn't see him. Is he okay?" I bit my lip. Of course he is okay. He's not human. He can't be.

"I think he's here. Somewhere in this place, I mean."

"Well I'm really sorry!" he exclaimed.

"What even happened?" I asked. I heard him sigh.

"A… squirrel ran out into the road. I didn't wanna hit him." I opened my eyes and glare.

"You almost _killed _me for a squirrel?" I asked in hard disbelief. You had to be freaking kidding me?

"He was so cute…" I didn't want to hear anymore. I closed my eyes and thought about all of the stuff on this green earth that could kill me. Squirrels, my God…

"Is she asleep?" I heard a musical voice question. I opened my eyes and looked at Edward as he stood by the door to the room, his right hand holding onto the outside world outside the door.

"What are you doing here?" he smiled crookedly.

"I came in the ambulance, Bella. My father is the doctor here." I felt myself nod.

"Edward, hey man, I'm really sorry-" Edward held up one pale hand, dismissing Taylor.

"No blood, no foe." he smirked like he had some inside joke. He then fully walked into the room and sat down on the bottom of Taylor's—Tyler's, bed.

"Why aren't you being watched like you're going to jump out of a window on the first floor?" I questioned him. He grinned.

"It's all about whom you know, Bella." I rolled my eyes. Sure.

"But don't worry, I came to spring you." I raised my eyebrows at him. _So he came to break me out of here? _I was going to give the doctor three more minutes then get the hell out of here.

"That's nice." I told him tightly. The nurse came in and took Tyler away for some more X-rays a few seconds later. There wasn't much time for any awkwardness since the doctor came in right afterward.

"Isabella Winchester," I heard a calm gentle voice say. I looked to my left and saw who I'm guessing to be Dr. Cullen. He was young, he was blonde, and he was _hot_? I shook that thought away. He was cute, sure. _Not my type. _He was pale, and I could quite easily see that this was Edward's adoptive father. He reminded me of someone… He smiled, and showed perfect white teeth.

"Bella," I told him. He nodded.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" I sighed.

"Well, Dr. Cullen, to tell you the truth… I'm annoyed." he gave me a look of surprise. I figured it would be pretty nice of me to elaborate.

"First, I'm almost pan-caked." I thought about that. If it wasn't something supernatural trying to kill me, it was a freakin' car! God damn….

"Then, I'm forced to come here—which is a very lovely place, I'm sure." I added more for his benefit than mine.

"And now I'm all but tied to a bed for no reason because I'm as good as I'll ever be." I finished and took a deep breath. He looked at Edward, and Edward grinned shapely.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that." Dr. Cullen told me softly as he walked to the light board on the wall over my head, and turned it on. I didn't look at it. I already knew what it would look like.

"Your X-rays look good," he told me. Well thanks, Doc.

"Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard." I glared at Edward and then turned back to Dr. Cullen and smiled.

"Not at all, Dr. Cullen, I'm quite all right." I saw him fight a smile. He walked over and gently moved my head to the side. I then felt his cool fingers run across the back of my ear, and along my skull. I chuckled softly.

"Jez, Doc, if you want to get that close, at least buy me dinner first." I joked. I felt his fingers stop moving, and saw an amused look on his face.

"I don't think that would be appropriate, Miss Winchester, but maybe Edward-" Dr. Cullen was cut off by the sound of metal instruments hitting the floor. We looked at Edward and saw him grin sheepishly.

"Sorry," he mumbled, as he bend down to pick everything up. Dr. Cullen's fingers began moving again. He moved his fingers over a soft spot, and pushed.

"Tender?" he asked.

"Not really. I've had worse." I told him. He stopped what he was doing and picked up his clipboard, writing something down. I then remembered whom he reminded me of.

"Did you know you look exactly like Peter Facinelli?" I questioned him. Peter Facinelli was some hot new actor, and he kind of looked just like him. To tell the truth, I think Dr. Cullen had him beat. He looked up at me with confused golden eyes.

"No. I did not know. Who is Peter Facinelli?" he inquirer. I sighed.

"Never mind," I heard a chuckle and scowled at Edward.

"Well, Miss Winchester-"

"Bella," I reminded him.

"Bella." he agreed.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain—if there's any pain. And come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all." I nodded.

"Sure." _yeah right._

"So, Dr. Cullen-" I read his name tag quickly.

"_Carlisle, _I _can_ call you Carlisle. Can't I?" I went on before he could say anything.

"Think I could go back to school? Or maybe get something to eat? I'm pretty hungry." I asked him. I felt like pie. Damn Dean for getting me hooked on pie from an early age. He looked amused.

"You should go home and rest, Bella." I looked at Edward.

"I was talking to the doctor, Edward. I'll get to you later." Edward stared at me with those confused golden eyes again. I looked away quickly.

"So, Carlisle, nice name... Think I could go?" he shook his head.

"Thank you. Yes, of course you can go anytime you like, but I think you should take it easy for a few days." I nodded.

"_You can't go in there…"_

"Like hell!" I heard someone yell. It only took me a second to know who the voice belonged to. I then saw the door open and Dean came in with a very angry nurse behind him.

"Look, Pal, you can't be in here right now."

"No, you look, lady, that's my si-"

"Dean!" I called to him. He turned around and when he saw me, rushed over.

"Bella, what the hell happened? Are you okay?"

"_Dean!"_ I looked over to the door and saw Sam.

"Dean what the hell, man? You said you were going to the bathroom, not running off to yell at little old nurses!" now the 'little old nurse' looked even madder. It was kind of funny.

"Bella!" Sam saw me and much the same ran over like Dean.

"Isabella Winchester, you better have not been fighting again!" I rolled my eyes at Sam. If I had been fighting I wouldn't have been the one here. He knew that.

"Shut up, Sammy! You okay, Izzy? What happened?" Dean put his hand to my head and I pushed it away sighing.

"I'm fine, Dean. And no, Sammy, I wasn't fighting." I mumbled. They both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then what happened?" Dean demanded.

"Maybe I could offer some help?" Sam and Dean noticed Dr. Cullen and Edward for the first time.

"Is Bella going to be okay, Doctor?" Sammy asked him. I sighed. _Did I not just tell him I was?_

"Yes. She just hit her head, but that is all—just a small concussion." Dr. Cullen told him. But that still wasn't good enough for my brothers. Not one bit.

"What even happened?" Dean asked me. I sighed.

"A boy named-"

"A boy did this to you?" Dean yelled in outrace. I shook my head.

"If you would shut up, I could tell you!" I told him. He sighed.

"Sorry." I shrugged.

"It's cool." I then took a breath and went on:

"This guy—Tyler, was being a dumb ass and driving too fast, and as I now know, didn't want to hit a squirrel and almost hit me. But he didn't. And I'm alive, as you can very well see."

"I am going to kill that piece of-"

"Calm down, Dean." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine, Dean. Really." _and I'm supposed to be the one who overreacts?_ I guess Dean has never met himself.

"Of course you're fine. You're a Winchester. Now, where is this Taylor?" I sighed.

"Dean, let it go." Sammy told him as he looked at me with concern.

"Are you sure you're okay, Bell? Do you need to stay here longer?" I shook my head.

"I'm fine, Sammy, can we just go?" I jumped off of the bed, landing on my feet.

"I'm really hungry." I added. I then slowed down when I felt a bit dizzy. Dean grabbed me when I slammed into him.

"You okay Izzy?" I blinked a few times and got back on my feet.

"Yeah, I'm cool." Sammy looked unsure.

"I don't know, Bell. Maybe you should stay here a little longer…"

"And maybe you should get a haircut!" I glared at him. He put his hands out.

"Okay, okay. Fair enough," I smirked.

"Take it easy, Miss Winchester." Dr. Cullen told me. I pushed my lips.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks. Catch you on the flip side, Carlisle," he smiled after giving Edward a shy grin and walked away.

"Are you sure you're okay, Bella?" Sammy asked me. I looked at him with calm eyes.

"Yes, Sammy. I am alive, therefore, I am okay." I told him slowly.

"Don't, Bella." I sighed.

"Sorry, Sammy," I then looked behind me at Edward, who had his hands in his pockets.

"Sammy, do you think I could have a few minutes alone?" I asked him quietly, and looking at Dean who was now too busy playing with some tools on a near by table to care. Sam looked confused.

"Why?" I sighed. _Could I go one second without having to explain my damn self?_

"Please? I just…. need to do something." he nodded and walked over to Dean.

"Come on, man. Let's go check Bella out." he told him.

"Dude, how can they cut people open with these things? Total waste," Dean told him.

"Yeah, whatever," Sam told him, not really caring.

"Let's go check Bella out."

"Right, then can we stop and get something to eat? I'm hungry." I smiled and bit my lip. Sometimes it was weird how much Dean and I was alike.

"Come on, Izzy." Dean called me.

"Um, I'll see you in a minute. I just have to talk to Edward for a second." he looked at Edward for the first time and stared at him.

"Bella…" I rolled my eyes.

"Go, Dean." he didn't look happy leaving me alone with a guy, but he left, nevertheless.

"Alright." he walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Don't scare me like that again, okay? I thought it was like last time…" he whispered. I frowned and looked into his sadden eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm better now, okay, Dean? I promise." he nodded and walked back over to Sam.

"Take your time, Bella. We'll be in the waiting room." I smiled at him and nodded. Once they left I stood with Edward as he looked down at the white floor, his hands in his pockets.

"I like your dad. He's nice." I told Edward. He looked surprised for a moment and then went back to his still face.

"He's a good man." He said. I pushed my lips and then nodded.

"I'm sure. Now, wanna tell me how you saved me?" he must have been used to me by now since he didn't even look surprised this time.

"I told you, I was right next to you." I glared.

"Cut the bullshit. I know that's not true and whatever you try to tell me won't work: I'm very hardheaded and not easily lead. If you don't want to tell me the truth, I'll just find out myself, but don't try to make me think I'm crazy, because I know what crazy is and how close to crazy I can get." I told him as I looked into his golden eyes.

"I'm not saying you're crazy, Bella, I'm just saying that what you are implying is impossible." He said. I smiled.

"Aren't you, though?" I said. He looked confused and I took a step toward him, and in return, he took one back.

"If you won't tell me what really happened even after you told me you would, going back on your word, might I add?" he kept his cool glare, half looking down.

"That's fine with me. I'm used to let downs, but do not, for one second, think that I will let this go." I warned him.

"You will." He told me, finally looking me in the eyes.

"Will I?" I asked with raise brows. He just stared at me and I finally looked away from him and toward the doors.

"I have to go, I have my family waiting on me, but this is far from over, Edward Cullen, and you know that, too." I walked away from him, trying not to let all of the angry words in my head come from my mouth.

"You should give it up, Bella." I turned around and half smiled at him as I grabbed my jacket off of the bed I was sitting on before.

"Oh, but life is _so _much more interesting when you have something to look forward to."

"And what are you looking forward to?" he asked like he already knew the answer. This time, I did smile.

"Finding out what you are."

* * *

Edward Cullen didn't speak to me the next day. He sat even farther than he usually did. He even ignored me when I stared at him for five minutes straight. Rude, if you were to ask me.

"Hi, Edward," I said, just to see if he would talk to me. He moved his head a little but that was it.

"Thanks, I'm good as well." I said to myself.

"How have you been? Saving anymore teenage girls from cars? No? Oh, that's too bad." I said as I grabbed my book and a pen.

"Yeah, I haven't been too busy, either." I went on for a few more minutes until Mr. Banner came in. Edward never spoke to me.

The day after that, he acted like I wasn't even there. He didn't even move his head or eyes the whole time I was there. I still talked to him. I said the weirdest of things to try to make him talk, but he never did. I once told him I was going to get another tattoo. He didn't so much as blink, even when I told him it was going to have his name on it.

Why did I even talk to him and tell him such things? So I could get a reaction, of course. When you get a reaction out of someone for something, that usually tells you what sets them off and what they feel strongly for, and if I was going to find out what he was, I was going to need some clues as to where to look first. The problem was I never got a reaction from him.

It was one full week before I got even the slightest of a reaction or emotion from him.

Dean was dropping me off at school a little later than normal because he slept in late, meaning I did as well. I got out of the Impala and walked halfway up the school steps before a hand caught me by the arm of my jacket and I turned around to see Dean holding my backpack out to me as he smirked.

"I know schools awful, but don't you think you're going to need this?" he asked. I ran my hand through my messy hair before I took it from him.

"Thanks. Sorry, still kind of tired." I said roughly, having not spoken much this morning and still fighting sleep. I coughed and Dean shook his head.

"Nice voice… and don't worry, you're good. You didn't have to stay up with me last night. I could've done it alone." I smirked at him as I put my backpack on my shoulder.

"It's not something you can do alone, Dean. And you shouldn't have to. You have me." I said. Dean liked to look for hunts, and he liked to know what we were up against. Sammy had been asleep and sleeping peacefully for once, so I left him alone. Dean shouldn't have to do all that work by himself, not when he had me to help him.

"I know. But sometimes, I think I put too much on your shoulders." I smiled, shaking my head.

"Don't I wish? Really, I would love more. I feel useless, never doing anything." His eyes hardened.

"Don't say that. You do _more _than enough. Besides, you go to school." He smirked as he waved his hand around. I groaned.

"Don't remind me. Just a little longer until I'm out of here and done with the whole school thing for good. Then it's just you, me, Sammy, and the open road, nothing holding us back but a few stops along the way." He rolled his eyes and rubbed my head.

"Sure thing, Baby Girl; go do your school thing and I'll see you later." He started walking away and then turned around.

"Oh," he said slowly as he walked back over to me and almost started whispering as he looked around us.

"I might be a little late, or I'll just send Sammy." I frowned.

"Why?"

"I have a lead close by—a few towns over." My eyes widened as I got excited. It had been forever since our last hunt and I was itching for some action.

"Really, what kind?" he looked around again and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, tell me later. If it is something, I can go too, right?" I questioned. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure Sam won't fight it if it's this close. And I'm sure you're dying for some more action." I smiled and pushed his arm.

"Ah, you know me all too well." He smirked and lightly touched his fingers to my forehead.

"I know everything. About you, about Sammy, about the world, because I am awesome," I laughed and pushed his hand away.

"Yeah, sure," The bell rang and I looked around.

"Thanks for keeping me, shit-head." He smirked and shrugged.

"You left your bag in my car."

"That car will be mine one day." He laughed lightly.

"Like hell. Keep dreaming."

"I will, and it will happen." He smiled and his eyes looked brighter for once, not so dark.

"Okay, kid—whatever you say." I smiled as he walked away. I then turned around to see half of everyone staring at me. What a great way to start the morning, I swear to God.

"You know, the staring is getting kind of old. I've been here awhile. Why don't you stare at that wall? I'm sure it has a more interesting story to tell you than I do." I told them with a glare. They looked away and I smiled, proud at annoying some more people today. Turning around, I walked into school and right by one of the on-lookers.

"Heya, Cullen. Have fun staring like always?" I asked, only stopping when I saw he wasn't moving, just standing there.

"No, Bella. I do not have _fun._ I do not stare. And I do not get it." I froze, having not heard his voice in so long, and trying to remember if the last I had heard him speak, his voice had sounded so bitter.

"So you're talking to me now?" I asked, even though I wanted to ask so many questions besides that.

"No." I tried not to smile.

"But there you are, speaking to me," I then frowned.

"And what don't you get?" I asked. Edward's answer was short, and right to the point.

"You." I looked at him in his eyes for the first time today, and what I saw surprised me. His eyes weren't the bright gold I had come to know. They were dark. _Really _dark and he had dark purple bags under his eyes, like he hadn't slept at all last night. I tried to remember if he had looked like this yesterday, but I came up with nothing.

"No one really gets me, Edward. People usually stop trying." I told him.

"But not Dean?" I glared.

"What do you know about Dean?" I had never talked to him about Dean. As far as Edward knew, Dean didn't exist. How did he even know his name?

"Never mind, forget I said anything." He was gone before I could say more. I watched as he walked through the crowed hall until he was out of sight and then looked down at the ground.

_What the hell just happened?

* * *

_

"-Gonna be sunny, too. So, are you coming, Bella?" I looked up from pushing my food around. The food here pretty much sucked, and I was still trying to figure out this whole thing with Edward. It had been a week since the 'accident', and everyone was pretty much over it already, but I sure as hell wasn't. It bugged me to no end that I didn't have a clue as to where to start looking in this whole Edward mess. It made me feel useless, awful—a bad hunter! But I didn't know the first thing about 'people' with golden eyes, having very nice faces, being super strong, and of course fast. Since I had ruled out demons, I had nothing.

"Sorry," I smiled, biting my lip.

"What were you saying?" Charlotte put her Coke down and looked at me.

"We're all going to La Push—First Beach. You wanna come?" I frowned.

"Where's that?"

"Clallam County, over on the Reservation." I smirked.

"It's like, 60 degrees out and you all wanna go to a beach?" Violet frowned.

"We're going on Friday. The weather is supposed to be good then." I thought about it. I guess it would be alright to get away. Have some 'fun'. Beaches were okay, I guess. Not really my thing, but than again, what the hell _was_?

"What would we even do there?" Charlotte sighed.

"Just hang out, I dunno. Don't make it so hard." I held my hands out, palms up.

"Alright, alright, calm down, snappy." I smirked at her.

"I'll have to check in with my brother, but I should be able to go." Everyone nodded and went back to what they were doing.

Well, this should be interesting. I looked across the room, and right at the Cullen's table. No one was looking at me. Well, all but Rosalie. She didn't really smile, but her face didn't look that bitchy. Having some fun, I raised my hand and waved. She looked away.

* * *

"Crap, I left my Math book." Violet said, coming to a stop. I shrugged. We were outside, getting ready to leave since the school day was over. Violet, like I thought before, _was_ pretty much loaded, so her dad was letting her drive one of the _back-up _cars, a huge black SUV. It wouldn't surprise me if she were to take someone out with it. Those things were built to kill.

"Go ahead. I'll wait here." I told her. She grinned.

"You're not gonna be hit by a car if I leave you again, are you?" I smirked.

"Um, I don't know. And it was a _van._" She rolled her eyes and walked back in the school.

After a few minutes, I heard someone coming up behind me.

"About time…" but it wasn't Violet.

"Hey, Bella." He smiled. Tyler Crowley.

"Hi." I said back, not rude, but not overly friendly. Hey, you would think having everyone try to kill you would give you a way to treat people after that, but I have yet to learn how to do it so nicely.

"How have you been doing?" I pushed my lips.

"Fine, I guess." He nodded.

"That's good." I looked around him then back at him.

"Okay. Cut the small talk. What'ca want from me?" I asked. I tried not to be rude about it, but I was a very blurt person. He took a deep breath.

"Do you wanna go to the dance with me? I mean. I know it's not until a few weeks, but I was just wondering…" I stared at him. Before I could answer, I heard that beautiful sound that I knew all too well.

The Impala came to a stop beside us, and having taken note that I was not alone, and that a guy was standing no more than three feet from me, Dean got out of the Impala, closing his door and leaning over the roof, almost the same way that Edward had that last week of our 'friendship'.

"Izzy." He nodded to me, a grin on his face.

"Who's your friend?" he asked, looking at Tyler.

Tyler stared at Dean with a look of cool fear—like he could pull off not wanting to shit himself for whatever reason, but hey. Dean Winchester could have that affect on you.

"This is Tyler. He was just asking me a question. Right, Tyler?" I asked him. He looked away from Dean and then to me, his dark eyes a little wider.

"Um, yeah, yeah—I was, um—just asking you about the-the, um, the dance. Do you want to go—go with me, I mean?" he asked, looking like he was about to drop dead. It was kind of cute. And a whole lot of weird. He almost killed me, and he's asking me to the dance? Maybe he thinks he could make it up to me somehow—maybe break some of my toes? Who the hell knows?

Boys and their weird-as-hell minds, I tell ya.

"Wait a minute…" Dean said, backing away from the Impala, his fun-loving grin leaving his face.

"Tyler. As in the Tyler who almost killed you?" oh no. This wasn't good. Not good at all. Dean had too good a memory sometimes. Sometimes he didn't remember what he did the day before, and sometimes he remember what he did the first Sunday of February of 95. He was weird like that. This was one of those times that you really wished he didn't remember. Not for my sake, of course, but to save this boy his life, and probably his balls for asking out Dean Winchesters little sister.

"Um, that was an accident, man. I didn't mean to-"

"It was an accident, huh? Then tell me why the hell you almost killed her for a squirrel?" Dean almost yelled, stepping closer to him.

"Dean…" but he ignored me, stepping right up to Tyler and looking down at him.

"I, um, the squirrel was just so cute, and it's tail-"

"I don't give a shit about the damn things tail!" Dean yelled, finally losing his calm. Where the hell was Sam when you needed him? I doubt my Sammy calming voice would work on Dean.

"I was, just, um, asking her out to the dance. I was gonna make it up to her…" Oh _shit._ Stupid boy, stupid, stupid boy, he was. Dean's eyes were like hard ice. Frozen over, so cold but so fiery all at the same time—Dean Winchester was pissed off. Big time.

"You little…" Dean grabbed him by his jacket—I'm pretty sure I saw Tyler's feet off the ground for a second—and then sat him down, holding him, back against the Impala.

"Make it up to her? How the _hell _were you gonna _make it up to her_?" Dean growled. I stepped forward, my arm grabbing at Dean's.

"Dean. Stop. He's just a boy." I told him quietly. Looking around, I saw that pretty much everyone in the parking lot was watching us. Some seemed scared. Some looked like they were going to take out a camera and get all of this on tape. And some were watching Dean with dreamy faces... mostly the girls.

"I was just, I was…" Tyler broke off, looking like he was going to pass out. I grabbed Dean's arm now, pushing on him.

"Stop it, Dean. _Right now._" I told him filmily. He looked at me for a moment, and when he saw how serious I was, sighed and looked back at the almost crying boy leaning on his car. Dean looked back at Tyler and grabbed the front of his jacket tighter.

"She's not going out with you—ever. Learn to drive, and last, stay the _hell _away from my sister!" Dean yelled. He let go of Tyler and pushed him aside.

"Run along before I chance my mind of letting you live." Tyler all but dashed for the yellow buggy his mother must have lent him. I looked around the parking lot and everyone seemed to stare at us again, but with a new look: shock.

"Dean…" I sighed. I looked over at him and saw him running his hand along his face.

"He almost killed you then tried to ask you out." That was all he had to say. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him.

"You can't go beating up on kids." I told him.

"He isn't a kid. And I didn't lay a hand on him." I laughed.

"Yeah, you laid _two. _And it doesn't matter, Dean. I can take care of myself, and you didn't have to be so… mean." He stared at me like I was crazy.

"Mean? I'm mean? Really." I nodded.

"Just don't do that anymore, okay? You don't always have to go so Big Brother on everyone." He smirked.

"But if I'm not Big Brother on them, how do they know to leave you alone?" I smirked back.

"This isn't another Ryan Andrews thing, is it? And how do you know I _want _them to leave me alone?" he glared at me and I laughed.

"Kidding… kind of… just get in the car, and Sam's picking me up for now on!" I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Fine—and Ryan Andrews was a little prick. Glad I kicked the shit outta him." I rolled my eyes and pointed toward the car.

"Get in." I told him. He got in the Impala without another word, and I got in after him. We sat in there for a minute without saying anything, and without moving. I finally broke it.

"His feet were off the ground for a few seconds…" I said, trying and failing at stopping a smile.

"Yeah." He laughed once.

"I think he pissed himself." I couldn't help it and laughed.

"Probably, and as messed up as it is to say… it _was _kinda funny." He nodded and looked over at me.

"You didn't wanna go out with that kid, did you?" I laughed.

"God no, but even if I did, you can't tell me you would let me?" he smirked.

"Oh, Izzy, you know me too well." I grinned.

"You're an awful brother." I replied. He grinned before answering:

"Yet, I keep coming back."

* * *

The next day at school, in the lunch room, almost everyone was staring at me. Even more than they have been for the past month, and it was annoying and old as hell.

"What?" I mouthed to everyone who was staring at me. Most of them looked away, but some stayed staring.

"What is everyone's problem?" I asked. Charlotte and Violet looked at each other, but they wouldn't look at me.

"What?" I asked them again. They both looked at me with blank faces.

"Nothing." I glared.

"What the hell are you guys not telling me? Why is everyone looking at me like I haven't been here for a month?" Violet sighed and put her drink down.

"There's a… a, um. A rumor going around." I frowned.

"That's all?" rumors were stupid. They meant nothing, and I was used to them all by now.

"It's about you." She clarified.

"Okay…" I said slowly. She frowned and I laughed.

"What is it this time? Did I kill someone?" they didn't say anything and I laughed again.

"At my last school, I killed some old woman in her sleep, the time before that I was a spy from Germany —before that, I was sleeping with the football team. So, what is it this time?" I asked before taking a sip of my Coke.

"Well…" Violet started only to break off again.

"You're sleeping with Edward Cullen." Charlotte finished. I felt my face drop some and I looked over at the Cullen's table to see Edward looking at me, and then look away quickly. _Great, just what I need._

"Really, since when?" I asked.

"And should I be worried that I don't even remember it?" Violet looked over at Lauren and Jessica with a glare.

"We got the text this morning. And there's more." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"What else? Am I doing Mr. Banner and Edward's brothers, too?" Charlotte bit her lip and I almost groaned.

"My God… I'm sleeping with Mike Newton, too, aren't I?" she shook her head and I sat up straighter.

"Edward's brothers? Really," Charlotte sighed again and finally looked me in my eyes.

"Not Edward's brother. Yours," I stared at her dumbly.

"What?" I bit out.

"Here." She gave me her cell phone and I was met with a picture of me and Dean. Taken a few weeks ago—the day I bought cookies from Mike Newton and his little sister.

"What the hell…?" I muttered. I looked up at them and Violet looked at me sadly.

"They think you're sleeping with your brother."

* * *

**Oh no. Why does everything always get messed up for her? **

**Okay. I know I'm going to get asked about this, and get reviews about it, so I'll answer it here: the whole school does **_**NOT **_**know that Dean is Bella's brother. Only the people who were outside when Dean had that 'moment' with Tyler know that he is Bella's brother and not in fact her boyfriend. So that is why everyone is looking at her—they think she is seeing her 'boyfriend' (Dean) and Edward, plus, sleeping with them, ah.**

**High school—gotta love it…**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter, and I hope that it isn't too **_**not **_**Twilight, for you. I'm kinda scared to post this!**

**Anyway… thank you all so much for all your support! You guys really mean the world to me, and thank you for all the reviews! **

**I hope you all like this and please remember to review! Reviews make my fingers start typing like a mad person. Really, they do. How do you think I finished this chapter so fast?**

**Oh. And thanks to Dark-Supernatural-Angel for the squirrel idea. Great stuff, it is! Lol. Thanks again and please review!**

**P.S, Yes. I did change Bella's middle name! So what! :P**

**P.S.S, and yes, I _did _have a ****Peter Facinelli moment! Sorry, I just couldn't help it! I love that guy! Have a great day or night!**

**Please review!**

**~Angel**


	20. Satisfy

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter has taken so long! I was sick, and as you know, it's hard to do anything but die when you're sick. So please read this chapter with an open mind, and thank you ever so much for all the reviews! I never thought I could get that many for one chapter! Really, I pretty much cried when I saw how many reviews I had gotten. And I don't like crying, lol. So thank you so, so much! You guys are the best! Please review this chapter! Thank you!**

**I do not own Twilight. If I did, vampires would not sparkle. They just don't, sorry.**

**And sadly, I do not own Supernatural. I hate my life….**

**Please review! Reviews make me update faster!

* * *

**

**B.P.O.V.**

"I'm sorry?" I said.

There had always been rumors going around about me from every school I went to, but this was… well, _sick._

"Somehow they got a picture of you and your brother and turned it into this whole… thing. Maybe they don't know he's your brother?" Charlotte offered. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth. I couldn't remember if they had been outside when Dean had pulled his whole Big Brother mess, but still. To even think that someone could believe Dean and I were sleeping together was just… _sick.  
_There were no words. Actually, there were: _sick._

"They started this?" I pointed toward Lauren and Jessica as they laughed at something some guy with blonde hair had said.

"Yeah, but, I mean. It's just like everything else they've ever done. Don't let it get to you." Violet told me. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, yes. Don't let the fact that the whole school thinks I'm sleeping with my _brother_ get to me?" I said sarcastically.

"And Edward Cullen," Violet helped. I smiled.

"Yes. And Edward Cullen." I don't think she got that my smile was sarcastic, too.

"I swear I am going to kick her ass so hard…" I told them. Charlotte smiled.

"That should be fun to watch." I smirked.

"It's gonna be fun to do." I got up from the table and their eyes went wide.

"Bella!" Violet almost yelled.

"What?" I hissed back. She leaned back in her seat.

"I, uh, I didn't think you were really gonna, uh, you know…" she trailed off. I smirked.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm a girl of my word, Violet." I told her.

"Yeah, okay. But, um, I don't think that's a very good idea, Bella." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, stop. I won't hurt her. Yet." I turned and started walking to where they were sitting before Violet or Charlotte could stop me.

Everyone stared at me as I walked over to Lauren and Jessica. All _but _Lauren and Jessica, that is. When I got to their table, they were still laughing. I waited until they finally seemed to notice that I was there before I spoke.

"Did you start this?" I asked calmly, holding out Violet's cell phone and showing her the picture, even though I was more than sure she knew what it looked like. She smirked.

"Of course not," beside her, Jessica laughed, turning her head and looking the other way. _Don't punch her. Don't punch her. Don't kill her…_

"Why would I?" I glared.

"I don't know, maybe because you're a bitch?" and just like that, the whole room was quiet. The only thing I heard was Jessica's gasp, and Lauren's mouth hanging open.

"What did you just call me?" she breathed, getting up from her seat. I repeated myself.

"Bitch." She still didn't seem to understand.

"Who the hell are you to call me something like that?" I laughed, because hey. It was a stupid question and I was feeling kind of crazy in the moment and all.

"I'm a _person. _And you need to learn how to treat people like human beings. You're no better than anyone else. Never think otherwise. And about that stupid rumor, I could really care less—and the fact that you had to make it up about my own _brother _and me? Now that's _sick. _And a _bitch _move."

"I'm better than you." She said, having probably only heard that part of what I said. I smiled.

"Sure you are. Just keep it up, and keep trying to make my _life hell. _I really don't _care. _And sooner or later, I'm going to get _sick _of _not _caring, and _then _you should worry." Just as I was about to turn and walk away, she opened her mouth again.

"Aw. Am I supposed to be scared?" I felt a smirk on my lips.

"Yes."

* * *

After that, I went back to my table and sat down. Violet and Charlotte seemed to be in shock. They didn't even say anything as I opened my Coke, and took a long swing.

"What? Cat's got your tongues?" I asked the both of them. They didn't say anything, and that was the end of lunch.

But when I got to Bio, I started to feel weird, started to feel _light_.

My head started killing me again, and I closed my eyes tight, trying to block everything out. A few minutes later, I heard a voice.

"Miss Winchester?" a voice called to me.

"Miss Winchester?" they called again. I opened my eyes.

"Yes?" I said, almost through my teeth.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Banner asked, looking a little freaked out. I didn't even look around to see who was staring at me, because I already knew everyone was.

"May I have a minute, please? I… need some… air." I said closing and opening my eyes again.

"Of course." I was out of my seat and out of the door, having not stopped to take the pass he was trying to dig up for me.

I walked down the hallway quickly, trying to get outside. Once outside, I took a deep breath and let the cold air burn my lungs.

"Ow…" I moaned, grabbing at my head. I walked toward the far wall and leaned against it, and then fell to the ground. I closed my eyes as a deep pain shot through my head, causing my closed lids to see black and red, almost like stars. I just sat there, holding my head, eyes closed, and body pushed back on the cold ground.

* * *

"Bella?" I heard a smooth voice question.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I opened my eyes and a pair of honey ones stared back at me.

"Yeah—I'm okay. Fine," I said, looking around. I didn't even remember how I ended up here. I must have blacked-out or something.

"Are you sure?" I went to nod, but I remembered the pain from before and didn't want it to come back, so I went with a grunt, and awkwardly found my way to my feet. Man. How messed up was I that I didn't really remember walking outside?

"I'm good. Thanks, Jasper." Jasper Hale stood up straight as well. What was it with the Cullen guys and being tall? Jasper was well over 6'0 feet. He was taller than Edward, and I would say Edward was 6'2.

"Are ya sure? You kinda look like you're not… feeling… very well." He said in his shorten drawl. I gotta admit: I love those drawls. It sounds so… cowboy-y. I had a thing for cowboys. Not like cowboy's yee-ha, but more of the James Dean cowboy. Yeah. Those were good.

"I'm fine. I think it must be because I haven't eaten today. I should probably get something. A cheeseburger sounds nice, don't you think?" I told him, getting around my lie so great because I was wording it differently. I was a smart cookie. I really was.

"Um, sure." he said, looking down at me intensely, almost like he was looking for something. I then frowned.

"Are you ditching?" I asked, pointing toward the school doors. He smiled slightly.

"Just my last class—you never learn anything in your last class of the day." I laughed once, rubbing my neck.

"Yeah—I guess you're right." Something about the way his honey blonde hair—that matched his eyes perfectly— looked as it fell over his forehead, and the way he was always three steps away, told me Jasper Hale didn't talk to people much. He had that whole mystery thing going on. And he worked it… but it also screamed danger. Not the kind of danger I liked. Not the really-hot-guy-who-is-all-mysterious-and-stuff. No. He gave me the feel of real danger—the kind I hunted—the real kind.

"So, were you just hanging out, or going somewhere?" I asked, burying my hands deep into my pockets, feeling the soft fabric with my fingertips.

"Oh. Just waiting for school to let out, I suppose." I nodded, turning my head and looking away.

"I wish it would rain." I said, not really to Jasper, and not really to myself.

"It seems to suite my nature." I clarified, looking up at the gray sky overhead. It was always like this here: gray. Most of the time it rained, but even when it wasn't, it was always _gray. _But it was always wet: the trees, the ground, and the hoods of the cars in the school parking lot in the morning. I loved that. It was some of the simplest things I could think of, but it was some of the most important things that I loved.

"It's Forks. I'm sure it'll happen soon." He said pointy. I smiled at him. Even through the danger sign that seemed to be hanging over his head, I didn't feel threatened. Not yet, at least.

"I'm think I'm gonna go find that cheeseburger." I told him. His smoky eyes seemed to drop for a moment and then look back at me.

"Are ya sure?" the more he spoke the more I could detect his accent. I smiled again, but I'm pretty sure it could have been a smirk.

"That's Texas, right? Your accent?" he looked surprised for a moment but quickly composed his face.

"Yes. It is. How did you…?"

"It's not hard to tell." I answered, looking down and kicking at the small rocks that somehow gotten on this stairway with my shoe.

"And I've had a fair stay in Texas. It's nice there, but I like the cold best. Sorry." I grinned, looking back at him. He chuckled, the first time I've heard him do that. While Edward's voice sounded velvety and calm—most of the time—Jasper's sounded like dripping wax. The way it flowed warm and then cools down and evens out. That's what he sounded like, to me, at least.

"It's no problem."

"But yours doesn't sound like the normal. It sounds older—buried deep in Texas. Not like the ones that almost everyone has." I observed. He didn't really say anything, but he gave a small shrug of his lean shoulders. We both stood there for a few seconds until I broke it.

"Cheeseburger—yeah, I'll just be going now." I told him lamely, like I was just turned down from asking my crush out. Dean said I had these voices. It didn't really matter what I was talking about, they would just come out—most of the time I sounded calm and cool—the other half—pretty damn awkward. I don't know why. But I was a Winchester—I'm weird.

"You're gonna walk all the way down the road?" he asked, his stiff looking shoulders loosening some, and his hands sidling into the front of his dark jean pockets. I nodded.

"Uh-huh. That's the plan. Well, thanks for the talk, Jasper Hale. See ya around." I did that weird two fingers wave as I turned around—the one Dean always did. I guess I really was spending too much time with my oldest brother. Oh well. It can't hurt anymore—that five second rule and all that.

"Sure. Well, have a nice… time." I looked over my shoulder, smiling at him.

"I will."

* * *

"Oh my God, guys. You should have seen the damn cheeseburger I got today! Not only was it huge, but it was _good!_" I exclaimed to my brothers as I walked through the door. After finding some place to eat down the street from the school, I had called Sam and Dean, telling them they didn't have to pick me up from school. I didn't tell them about what happened in class. I didn't want them to worry about my sorry ass. There seemed to always be something wrong with me. I didn't want to add to the list.

"Hey Izzy," Dean said, not looking up from the TV show he was watching. I didn't know what he was watching, but whatever it was, something was being blown up. Throwing myself on the couch beside Dean, and pretty much kicking him in his face, I lay down and looked up at the white ceiling.

"Mm." I said, even though I was sure it kinda sounded like a moan.

"Yeah—we have to talk." There it was. Dean's serious voice—his hunter voice. The TV was turned off.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, moving my legs over the side of the couch and sitting up.

"Huh? Oh, no. Nothin' wrong—just wanted to tell you about this hunt we found."

"Oh." was the only thing I could come up with to say. I thought it might have been bad news—news about Dad or something. I said 'oh' a lot. It must have been the first word I learned as a kid. As in, '_Oh_ no, I didn't put the salt-line down and demons got into the Motel room!'

But yeah—I said it a lot.

"What's up?" I asked, putting my right elbow on my knee and resting my chin on the palm of my hand.

"Well, I kinda forgot to tell you about the hunt—with the Tyler thing and all—so I thought I'd tell you now." I nodded, waving my hand for him to go on.

"Wait… who's Tyler?" Sammy asked; his hand still on the computer mouse but not clicking. I smirked.

"Just some boy Dean beat up on."

"Dean!" Sam said surprised, but not all disbelieving. Dean raised his brows.

"What? I didn't even really touch him." Dean told him. Sam still looked disappointed. It was kind of funny the way little brother Sam liked to scold big brother Dean. Really it was.

"You act like I'm some kinda murderer." Dean told him. Sam shook his head and went back to his clicking. Dean looked back at me.

"We're going to Idaho."  
"Idaho!" I exclaimed, pumping the fist that wasn't holding my big head up. Pretty much because I really like saying 'Idaho', I really do.

"Not that far from here. What's happening?"

"Werewolf,"

"Ouch." Werewolves were tough bitches. Most of the time, people didn't even know they were a werewolf. It just happened to them and they wake up confused… and naked. I hated them for being so blood thirsty, and at the same time, felt bad for them. I didn't know if werewolves came to become what they are, or if they ask for it. There were still so many things unknown about them, but if a person just became a werewolf with no say in the matter, I felt bad for them. Really I did.

"Damn." I said.

"Well, I could use something—don't wanna get too rusty." I told them. Dean smirked.

"Of course a werewolf is the perfect thing for that."

* * *

When I found myself at school the next day, I didn't think the rumor about me and my brother could get any worse. Turns out, it could. Violet notified me of just that as soon as I got out of the Impala and took four steps toward the school after Sammy drove away.

"Oh, Bella!" she cried, throwing her little arms around me and hugging me to her. Feeling very awkward, I sorta patted her back.

"It's good to see you, too, Violet." I said, feeling very weird.

"Oh, they're just good for nothing people! Don't let anything they say get to you!" she told me, finally letting me go and taking a step back. I put my backpack on my shoulder awkwardly. Hell, everything I did was awkward.

"Okay…" I said.

"Charlotte doesn't believe it either! She was so mad!" I didn't really get where she was going with this. She was just walking in a circle, outside of the school, throwing up her arms in annoyance.

"How dare they? They really pushed it this time!" I finally had enough.

"What are you going on about, Violet?" she turned around and looked at me. She looked like she was just brought back from wherever she had been in her mind, and then froze.

"Oh, um, maybe we shouldn't talk about that now." I crossed my arms.

"And what would 'that' be?" she sighed just as the bell rang.

"Oh! We have to go!" she went to turn and I grabbed her arm as quick as I could.

"Wait! Tell me." I demanded, loosening my hand on her arm when she flinched.

"We're late… I'll tell you at lunch."

"Violet…"

"Lunch!" she said, and took off. My life could not get weirder.

* * *

It could.

Everyone was still staring at me, and even the teachers were looking at me funny. I hate that. When the teachers were looking at you, you know something's up.

When class was over, the last people I wanted to see passed me in the hall.

"Hi, Winchester." They both giggled together, like the airhead jerks they were. Once they were passed, Lauren looked over her shoulder and did something so… evil and freaky. She winked. Winked! I hate when people do that.

Shaking my head, I went to my next class, and hoped the day would end soon. But hope sucks. It just lets you down.

I didn't even bother getting any lunch. I was hungry—sure I was—I was always hungry—but I wanted to know what Violet was talking about more than eating something.

"Bell—"

"Talk." I said, cutting her off and taking a seat, planting my feet on the ground and leaning back in my chair.

"Hello to you, too," Charlotte said, rolling her eyes. I smiled tightly.

"Well, Bella. I think it will be best if I say—"

"—Say what you should tell me first? Because even the teachers are staring at me—and that's just _wrong_." She took a deep breath.

"Well, you know how most of the school still thinks your brother is your boyfriend, and you're also seeing Edward Cullen?" I rolled my eyes, not saying anything.

"And then you had that little thing yesterday…"

"What thing?" Charlotte asked her.

"Oh, you haven't heard? Bella kinda freaked out and left the room before Mr. Banner could even give her a pass!" I groaned.

"Okay, guys. You'll all caught up. Now tell me. Please."

"Well, it kind of looked weird, and everything, so, I don't know for sure, but I'm pretty sure that Lauren started this thing about you being pregnant. Maybe, I'm not sure."

"Are you serious?" when they nodded, I couldn't help it and started laughing.

"Oh my God—this has got to be the funniest thing since Maine."

I said, still laughing and shaking my head.

"Bella," Violet said, her face clearly saying she couldn't believe me.

"How can you just… just, _laugh?_"

"Because, it's _funny, _I mean, they couldn't come up with anything better than that?" I shook my head.

"They're not very good. So I wasn't feeling very well yesterday? Wow, I guess I _am _pregnant." I said sarcastically.

"But really: this crap has to stop." I said, all joking forgotten.

"Yeah!" Violet said excitedly. Seeing the looks Charlotte and I gave her, she blushed and looked down.

"I mean, yeah, it does." She said calmly, still blushing slightly.

"She's right." Charlotte agreed.

"They've been pushing it for far too long now." I pushed my lips thinking. I couldn't get into this shit—Sam and Dean would be pissed if I got kicked out again. I _couldn't _do anything to the damn bitches. _Damn._

I really couldn't.

"I can't, guys." I sighed.

"What?" they said in unison.

"I can't pick a fight with them." I made myself clear. And it killed me—really it did—but I didn't want to disappoint my brothers anymore. Not again. There was nothing I would love more than to pull at their hair and punch at their jerk faces, but I couldn't. No matter how badly they got to me—I wouldn't. I learned my lesson the last time. No, really: I did.

"Pick a fight with _them_? They've been picking a fight with _you_!" Charlotte yelled; her blue eyes wide.

"I know." I sighed.

"But I can't… I _really _can't. My last school…"

"Oh, God… you really did kill that kid?" Violet asked in fear, her hands gripping the table, her eyes so wide they probably hurt.

"No I didn't kill anyone." I told her, rolling my eyes.

"There was just this one girl… and she… wouldn't leave me alone. She started it with me first—she wasn't even hurt! She just made it into this whole thing." I told them, my mind going back. That girl reminded me of Lauren and Jessica: always thinking I wanted their place—their guys. Please.

"Okay…" Charlotte sort of sighed, but Violet looked relived.

"That's great!" Charlotte and I looked at her in confusion.

"About you not killing anyone, that's, um, that's great!" she went back to looking down and pushed a forkful of food in her waiting mouth.

"Right, now, back to it… Bella! You can't just let them get away with this." I groaned.

"God, what's the point, anyway? I'm not gonna be here much longer, and I'm not going as low as them. Not if I can help it." they both sighed but said no more. A few minutes later, I got up from the chair I had planted myself in, mumbling about getting something to eat. They still didn't say anything as I walked away and across the room toward the fruit machines.

After just standing there for a little while, just staring into the glass like I was trying to make the worlds best decision, I finally went with an apple and pulled a dollar from my back pocket. I unfolded it and then tried to insert it into the damn thing, but it just spit it out. After a full minute of this shit, I was angry enough to smash the damn thing open and grab the damn apple.

"Goddamnit!" I yelled in frustration, all my words sticking together. The freakin' thing had spit it out. Again, and I was pissed. I leaned my forehead against the cool glass, my hands fisted on the glass on either side of my head.

"Need some help?" I almost groaned. Almost, but didn't. I didn't even move.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked, in a voice that sounded very throaty, if I do say so myself. He chuckled.

"Yes. I am talking to the girl glued to the fruit machine." This time, I did groan.

"Why?" I asked, just as low as before.

"You look troubled." I moved my head, turning to glare at him.

"Of course I'm troubled—damn thing won't work." I said, sighing and finally moving away from the thing. I hated that thing. If I could, I would blow it up, but I couldn't. It was tempting, but I couldn't. At least, not when there were people watching.

"Maybe I could help?" I waved my hand once, not having any more patients.

He smiled lightly—almost playfully—and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a short black wallet. He opened it and then pulled out one new, crisp bill, and snapped it a few times. Pretty much smirking, he walked up to the damn thing and inserted it. It didn't come out. Bitch.

"What did you…?" he asked smugly, his fingers hovering over the number pad.

"F2." I said sullenly, almost pouting. Why the hell did Edward Cullen have to be so… _good _at everything? He could somehow even touch a demon fruit machine and have it spit out whatever he wants! He pushed the buttons and was now able to pull open the space the apple was in. He then held the apple out to me, holding it in both of his palms. I grabbed it, sighing.

"Thanks." He smiled crookedly.

"No problem." I held out my dollar to him and he shook his head.

"Keep it." but I sighed, pushing the dollar against his chest, feeling how cold and hard it was under my fingertips for the few seconds it was there. I let go, forcing him to grab the bill before it fell.

"Thanks again." I said softly, turning around and walking away, and out the nearest exit—into the school hallway.

"Are you following me?" I asked without turning around, knowing he was behind me.

"No, I'm—"

"—Following me since you knew I was talking to you." I replied smirking, turning around and almost running into him. He grinned, taking a small step back and his hands sliding into his dark jeans pockets.

"Caught me." He said, smiling sheepishly.

"But where were you going, if I may ask?" I cocked my head to the side, my hair falling into my eyes and annoying me.

"Outside," I said shortly. His hand seemed to float out of his pocket and gently moved the hair from my eyes, trucking the lock behind my left ear. I don't think I was breathing. He seemed suspired for a moment, and then smiled.

"Why would you go out to the cold when your friends are sitting in the warm?" I blinked. Good. I remembered how to do that. That means I remember how to breathe, too. God I was like a dolphin—having to remind myself to breathe. How pathetic of me.

"Oh, um, I just don't feel like being in here. All these people and everything—I feel like being alone." Some of the light seemed to go out of his bight eyes, and he looked away quickly.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll see you in Biology." He said, turning and walking away.

"Kay." I said, turning and walking in the other direction. After a few steps, I stopped, and closed my eyes, knowing I was going to regret this.

"Edward!" I called, turning around just in time to see him pause in mid step, a little more than 12 feet from me. After a second he turned around and looked at me.

"You wanna come be a loner with me?" his answering smile could make any girl swoon, and I was no different.

"Sure."

* * *

We ended up outside, toward the steps by the side of the school—where I was when Jasper found me yesterday—but farther away. No one would see us unless they came looking to sit in a corner. And really: who would want to sit in a corner?

Me and Edward Cullen, that's who.

I sat against the cold brick wall; my knees pulled up to my chest, my apple halfway to my lips before I looked up and rolled my eyes.

"You can sit down, you know? The ground won't hurt you." I told Edward who was standing in front of me, his hands in his pockets again, his eyes seemed to love staring at his shoes.

"Yes, I know—"

"Then sit down. And a little eye contact wouldn't hurt." He sat down across from me reluctantly, his long legs spread out in front of him. He then looked at me. I smiled.

"See? It's not so bad."

"Um," he said, looking away again and crossing his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes, taking a bite of the red apple. I mostly liked green ones, being sour and all, but red ones were sweet, and I was a sucker for sweets.

"So, what's new? And I like the jacket, by the way. Very badass." I told him smirking, my eyes running over the smooth-looking white leather jacket he was wearing.

"Oh, thank you." He said slowly, uncrossing and then crossing his arms again. But then his tone was exasperated as he spoke to me, not even making eye contact.

"Nothing is ever new, Bella. But I suppose I need to… go out of town, soon." Even though I was dying to ask why, and feeling incredibly nosy, I contained myself.

"Oh. That's cool, I guess." I said, looking away and taking another bite of my apple. Why did he have to go out of town? Was he going to pull another Superman wannabe act and save some more teenage girls from doom? Why did I even care? I went out of town ever week or so, so it shouldn't have interest me. But he wasn't like me—he was something supernatural—I knew that much. But I didn't know what, and that killed me.

He didn't really say anything for the next four minutes, and I was starting to get kind of annoyed. I mean. I kinda liked that it was just the two of us in the semi-quiet; only the annoying shouts and squeals from the people in the lunch room and steps reminded me we were not alone, but I kinda wanted to talk to him, I guess. And he was just sitting there, in his white leather jacket and dark-washed jeans. They almost looked like skinny jeans. They looked pretty tight. But Edward didn't seem like the skinny jeans type. But still: his jeans looked pretty damn tight, and I kind of loved them.

The wind was blowing his wild, unkempt hair softly, making him seem even more… mysterious, and undeniably… _sexy_. Jesus, did I just call Edward Cullen _sexy_? Yes. Yes I did.

"The rumors aren't true, you know." I kind of just blurted out. His eyes finally met mine and I bet mine were wide.

"I know." He said softly, his voice sounding far too velvety.

"Dean's my brother—I would _never _do anything like that with him—Dean would kill if he knew what everyone was saying." I said. And it was true—Dean _would _kill if he heard what people were saying about me and him—he might think it to be kind of funny—but he wouldn't like it one bit. Not one bit.

Edward didn't say anything. I guess he thought it was something better left unsaid.

"And I'm not _pregnant_." I couldn't help it and laughed. It was still amusing as hell. Most people would be upset or embarrassed—but I wasn't. I found it amusing. The way people could make up such lies just to feel better about their life. It was pretty messed up. And as time passes by, I think it would be clear that I wasn't pregnant. He grunted in response. I didn't even know why I was telling him all of this. But that was a lie—I _did _know why I was telling him all of this: I didn't _want _him to think those things about me. Because no matter how…_ inhuman_ he could seem, I still… _liked _him. And that made me into this weak, little, terrible hunter. Since I pretty much knew for sure Edward wasn't completely human, I was going against everything I had ever known and been taught, being attracted to him. I tried to tell myself that it was just his looks—that he was really pretty and sexy and I only liked him for his looks—but I _didn't. _

It was the way he said my name. The way he looked at me—looked into my eyes all the time.

The way his eyes seemed lighter and darker in the same moment, and the way his forehead and the corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled—really smiled.

I was screwed.

Big time, I was in so deep.

"I hope you're not too mad about that whole rumor thing, about me and you, I mean." I said, my hand digging deep in my hair, pulling at the roots.

"People talk." He said. He didn't offer anymore, but he wasn't looking at me anymore. He was looking at the concrete, his right hand absentmindedly turning a dry leaf between his fingertips.

"People are stupid." I replied. He looked up at me, the leaf stopping in mid-turn.

"And they bother you?" I frowned. I didn't know how to answer to that. It was such a strange thing to say.

"Of course they bother me—_people _bother me. I'm a loner, as you can see." I waved my hand around the cold _lonely _world around me.

"I've never been one for friends, and I still don't know how that works. I don't mind being around people, but I also don't mind being alone." He dropped the leaf, and I watched as it fell from side to side and then landed on the cold Earth again.

"Why is that?" he asked, suddenly seeming very interested, with the way his right leg folded under his left, and he leaned forward toward me slightly.

"Uh…um," I stammered,

"I don't know." I said, incapable of responding in a more coherent way. He smiled, probably aware of how he was affecting me.

"You're blushing." He said, the smile in his voice reflecting the smile on his lips.

"I'm not!" I protested, but I could feel how warm my face got as more blood pooled in my cheeks.

"You are."

"You wanna back up some?" I asked airily, hoping that as soon as he leaned away again, I would be able to think straight.

He looked into my eyes as I asked, holding them as he spoke.

"You're not very easy to read, Bella Winchester." He said softly, almost longingly.

"I sure hope not." I replied, just as quiet. He was still staring at me, and I him. I could have been wrong, but my eyes made it look like Edward was leaning in closer, almost like… like he was going to _kiss _me, or something. A few more seconds, and I would know. My apple rolled from my open hand, and I didn't even care to try to stop it. But just as I was about to close my damn eyes, and let whatever the hell was gonna happen, happen—was right when the bell rang, breaking us out of whatever state of mind we had just been in.

"We'll be late." I said quickly, jumping up from my place and brushing my hands on the back of my jeans. Edward stayed where he was for a second, and then I heard his quiet chuckle that almost sounded like a cross between a groan and a sigh. He got up, standing at his full height and looking back down at me.

"We wouldn't want that." he said, winking at me. Remember how I said I hated when people did that? Well, I still do. But Edward Cullen made it look good. Made it look r_eally good. Damn good._

I did a weird sort of half laugh half panting noise as I turned around, walking back toward the entrance of the school. My apple lay forgotten on the ground.

* * *

On the way to Bio, Emmett Cullen passed us in the hallway, going to his class, I guess, and handed Edward his black backpack.

"Eddie Boy." He said as he smirked, and then looked over at me.

"Isabella." He said to me, his voice playful and controlled. And then he walked away, everyone trying to get out of his way as quickly as possible. It was probably a helluva time being him. Edward shook his head, watching his brother walk away.

"Emmett is—"

"—Emmett." I finished with a smile, looking at Edward and then turning around and walking toward my locker to get my backpack. Everyone was still staring at me, more so now that Edward Cullen was walking beside me.

Trying to look like I didn't care—because I really didn't, I just wanted to make sure I looked like I didn't, too—I opened my locker door and pulled out my backpack, opening it and taking the one book and notebook I needed, then throwing the thing back in my locker and closing it.

"People are going to talk." I told Edward calmly, not even looking at him.

"I know." But the way he said it, it was like he didn't care. When I looked at his face, he was almost smirking.

* * *

Bio was weird. I don't know if it was because Edward had finally started talking to me again, or if it was because Mr. Banner was still looking at me weird from yesterday's incident. But whatever it was, I felt anxious. I know: _anxious_! Since when have I ever felt that way? But Edward didn't seem to notice. He was looking out the window. At the tree that I only noticed a few days ago—it's dead, dry leafs barely hanging on—blowing in the wind and off of its branch. I sighed, wishing I could be like a damn leaf and fly away—fly away somewhere nice and quiet and… safe, for once. But that wasn't gonna happen anytime soon.

Bio was over before I knew it—which I was grateful for—and that meant gym. Edward left the room before I did, smiling lightly as he up got from our desk and nodding his head in goodbye as he left the room.

It only took Violet two seconds to jump me and just about talk my damn ear off. She talked all the way to the gym, where we met Charlotte, who joined in with Violet, and talked for another two minutes until Violet had to leave for her next class.

I liked Violet—really I did—but the girl didn't know when to stop talking.

I didn't feel much like gym, and didn't feel like faking cramps, because, hey. The couch was a man, and he wouldn't care. And since I was so bored, it was better to find something to do with my damn time.

Turns out, we didn't really do anything.

The couch made as all sit in a damn circle and take turns bouncing a little red ball as fast as we could back and forth to each other.

Something about hand eye coordination, or some shit. I didn't believe it for a second.

Well, when that was over, I was free.

"Bella!" Charlotte all but yelled my name when I was just about done changing in the locker room.

"Damn it, Charlotte. Don't worry, no one really needs their eardrums." I told her, pulling my shirt over my head and pulling my tucked hair out and around me.

"Sorry. Anyway, you're still coming with us tomorrow, right?" I frowned.

"Tomorrow?" she rolled her eyes.

"_The beach?_ You said you would go with us!" Oh. I had forgotten about that. Today was Thursday, so of course Friday was tomorrow. I then nodded.

"Oh, right. I forgot." She rolled her eyes again.

"Well, we're all gonna leave right after school. Do you need a ride?" I shook my head.

"No, that's okay." She nodded and we left the gym.

"Hey…" I said slowly.

"Is Gavin and Mary gonna be there?" I asked. I haven't seen them since last week, and when I asked about it, Violet just said Gavin wasn't feeling well again, and that Mary was staying with him. Whatever that meant, it was hard to tell.

"I believe so." She said, looking like she didn't want to talk about it. I frowned.

By the time we made it out of the school, Violet had found us.

"Hi, guys! I almost forgot I made this for you!" Violet said, as she excitedly handed me some paper clipped together. I looked over it and frowned.

"Thanks?" I said, not really sure what else to say. It wasn't everyday people gave me maps. She giggled.

"It's a map to La Push! First Beach!" she told me happily, doing that feet bouncing thing again. I then got it and felt like a dumb-ass.

"Oh! Right—thank you." I told her.

"I didn't want you to get lost if you wanted to drive there—but I suck at directions! But my dad is like, in love with this MapQuest thing, so I had him print this out for you!" she told me, all in one breath, if I might add. While she caught her breath, I looked it over and smiled.

"That was real sweet of you. And your dad—tell him I said thanks." She nodded and said goodbye. A minute later, Charlotte left as well, and I was left waiting for Dean. Or Sam—whoever the hell was picking me up today.

A few seconds later, my cell phone rang. I picked it up without looking at the ID, already knowing who it was.

"Dean! I thought you forgot about me!" I said jokingly.

"Where are you?" I asked. I heard him sigh and then he answered.

"_Port Angeles._" I frowned.

"Well, what are you doing there? Schools over, you know. And I'm kinda just sittin' here, waiting for you." He sighed again.

"_I know, I know—I'm sorry. I needed to check something out for __Idaho, and Sam's lap top gave out."_ I cocked my head, running my foot over the hard concrete.

"His lap top gave out?"

"_Yeah—too much porn, I guess."_ I laughed as I heard Sam in the background:

"_Hey!"_

"Well that's just great. So I'm walking home?" I asked, running a hand over my eyes.

"_Can't you get one of your friends to drop you off?"_ I pushed my lips.

"All of my _friends _already left for the day, Dean." I heard him groan.

"_We're just leaving the Nerd Palace—I could be there in 30 minutes—20 if I push it."_ I sighed, closing my eyes.

"No, that's okay. I'll just walk home. Hey—did you just say 'Nerd Palace'?" I asked, half amused, half— I'm not even sure.

"_Yeah, a computer nerd's workplace— their 'palace_'," He made clear. I rolled my eyes.

"_Anyway… I'm really sorry, Baby Girl. I didn't think it would take that long to get the thing fixed. You can blame it on Sam." _

I pouted.

"It's fine. I better get going. But hey, it's only a few minutes walk." I told him.

"_Okay. Have fun, Kid."_ I nodded.

"Yeah, okay. Bye." I hung up and sighed, sitting down on the steps and wrapping my arms under my knees, resting my head on them. I figured I would just sit for a few minutes, and then start trekking. Hell, it wasn't a long walk, but I always wanted to use the word 'trek'. Trek—it was a funny word.

Well, this is great.

"Bella?" I heard that smooth voice say. Looking up, I was met with golden eyes.

"So we meet again." I replied, standing up and grabbing my backpack.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked, getting to the point. I shrugged.

"I don't have a ride home, so I was just gonna sit here until I felt like moving and walking home." I informed him.

"Your brother—"

"Can't make it here," I shrugged again.

"Oh. Well, um. Would you like a ride home?" I smiled, not about to deny a chance at learning more about Edward.

"Sure."

* * *

"So…" I said, looking out the car window, and pushing my lips.

"So…" he mocked, looking over at me and smiling. This was an Edward that I have not seen before.

He didn't seem controlled.

It didn't seem like he was forced.

He seemed… _happy._

"What changed?" I asked before I could stop myself. I saw his brow frown.

"What do you mean?" I turned in my seat, looking at him fully.

"You seem… _different_. Not as uptight. Why the sudden change?" his eyes locked straight ahead and on the road as he answered.

"Let's just say I learned a little something these last few days." I didn't ask him to elaborate. I didn't feel the need to.

"Where's your siblings?" I asked, having just realized that they weren't here. Damn I was out of it…

"They took Emmett's Jeep." My mouth fell open a little as I muttered:

"Oh." I looked out the window again and watched the world go by. A few minutes later, we were pulling up to my place.

"Thanks, Edward." I said, undoing my seat-belt and turning in my seat to grab my backpack. I wouldn't be leaving that again—hell no, I wasn't.

"You're welcome." I was about to get out of the car, but then I had to open my Goddamn mouth again.

"Are you going to the beach tomorrow?" he looked surprised. I had taken Edward Cullen by surprise. Hah.

"Oh, um, what beach?"

"La Push—First Beach." His eyes seemed to harden, and when he spoke his voice had lost some of its smoothness.

"I don't like that beach." That was all he said.

"And," he went on.

"I'm not going to be here." I looked at him, hoping I didn't look half as disappointed as I felt.

"Why not?" I asked. He grinned.

"Emmett and I are starting the weekend early." I nodded.

"Oh. What will you do?" I asked, honestly wanting to know.

"We're going to be hiking in the Goat Rocks Wilderness, just south of Rainier." Huh? Why the hell would a seventeen year old guy want to go _hiking, _of all things? Shouldn't he be, well, partying or something? Trying to shove his tongue down the nearest girl's throat? But he was weird. I kind of liked it.

"Why would you wanna do that?" I asked. I couldn't help it. I really couldn't. He laughed. It was a sound that anyone would want to listen to all day.

"It's… good for us." I nodded, even though I didn't get it.

"Oh. Well, have fun, I guess." He smiled, and then his face grew serious.

"Would you do something for me this weekend, Bella?" I pushed my lips, looking pass his eyes and out the window behind him.

"Maybe—if I feel like it." he smiled, but his eyes were tight.

"Would you be careful?" I frowned. What the hell?

"What do you mean, 'careful'?" I questioned, going over things in my head.

Did he know that I was hunting this week? Did he know what I was?

"I don't know exactly, but would you?" I smiled, opening the car door and hopping out. I turned around.

"Sure thing, Teddy—I'll be the most careful person on this colorful Earth." I shut the car door. Well, more like _slammed _the door shut. I was always too rough. Well, that's what Sam always told me.

* * *

The next day, true to his word, Edward Cullen wasn't in school. Or Emmett for that matter, but everyone else was: Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper were all at lunch, but I didn't talk to any of them. I never got the chance or felt the need since they were so caught-up in each other.

Pretty soon, it was time to leave for La Push. Dean, being the best, most awesome, good-looking big brother in the whole world, (his words, not mine), gave me the Impala for the day. It was pretty damn great. Following the directions Violet gave me, I drove around for a little while, kind of lost. After another four minutes, I sighed, throwing the directions in the backseat. Directions were shit. They get you even more lost and confused than help you. I left later than anyone else, so I couldn't follow anyone. But I was okay with that. Finding my own way there made me feel… important. I dunno.

So I just turned on the radio and a few minutes later, I found my way.

The beach was okay, and the sand was cool. It was pretty damn windy, but I couldn't control that, or anything.

"Bella, hey!" I heard as soon as I got out of the Impala. Violet came running over to me, her blonde hair in a lose ponytail.

"You made it!" I smirked.

"I said I would." She grabbed my hand—forgetting the whole no touching thing—and pulled me onto the beach, and toward the others. There were more people here than I would have thought. And I didn't really know any of them.

"Hey guys! Look who I found!" Violet said excitedly as she pushed me in front of her and toward everyone else. I waved awkwardly.

"Hey, Bella," Mary said. She was sitting on a log, beside Gavin who was wrapped in a huge dark hoodie, and beanie hat. He looked kind of… bad. Pale. Ill.

"Hey." I said, still looking at Gavin.

"Hi, Bella," Gavin said. His voice sounded kind of trick, used.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He looked down, and Mary put her arm around him.

"He's just not feeling very well today." She told me while looking at Gavin. Shaking my head, I looked away. They didn't want to talk about it, so I wouldn't ask.

A little while later, after Violet was done showing me all of the cool little tide pools, and green forest, we sat around a campfire that someone had made up. It was getting dark by now, and over here, the sky wasn't gray. It was a beautiful combination of blue and orange and red. It really was a nice way to watch the sunset.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time. I guess I was too—I didn't feel like killing myself or anything, so that was good.

"Bella, look!" Violet called me over again. Sighing, I stood up and went over to her as she went to light a tepee of wood someone had set up.

"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" I shook my head. I don't think I had ever seen one in person.

"You're gonna love this then!" she then lit the fire, the flames getting bigger as it caught more wood to ignite.

"It's blue." I said, staring into the pretty looking flames.

"I know! The salt does it. Pretty, isn't it?" I nodded in agreement. It was very pretty—but also very dangerous. I had only ever seen blue flames once, and I didn't want to think of that right now.

Going back to the big fire and taking my seat on the old fallen log, I stared into the red flames. They were licking up the wood, burning it into nothing. The way fire works, its evil. It destroys everything in its path. I hated fire. That was all I could think as I stared into the flames.

"_Dean! Where are you?"_

"_Bella?"_

"_Dean, open the door—I can't do it—"_

"_I can't. It's locked—"_

"_Dean, the fire— it's too much—"_

A hand on my shoulder broke me out of my mind, the old thoughts hidden away, and pulled me back to the real world. Jumping up, I stared at the person whose head I had almost taken off.

"Whoa, hey, sorry—I didn't mean to scare you."

I took a deep breath, and then let it out.

"No, no—you didn't scare me. I was just thinking." I replied, cupping my hands behind my neck and looking at them.

"You looked pretty lost in those thoughts." I frowned.

"Yeah—the mind is a pretty weird, messed up place." I said. They laughed, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah." I looked away to see how many people had seen my lasted freak-out and was glad to see that only two people were watching me, and that was Violet and Charlotte.

"I've never seen you here before. Are you new here?" I shook my head.

"Kind of—just passing through, I guess." I replied.

"I'm Bella Winchester." I offered. He smiled; his white teeth so bright against his tan skin.

"Nice to meet you Bella Winchester—I'm Jacob Black."

* * *

**Hey everyone! I hope you all liked this chapter and thank you all so much for the get-well-soon wishes! I think they really helped, because I got better one day before The Maine concert! So thank you!**

**Okay, so as some of you asked, there was a lot of Edward and Bella in this chapter. I will be doing Edward's P.O.V. next, unless I just can't think about all of that when I try to write it, then it will be Bella's P.O.V. So it can go both ways. I'm hoping for an Edward chapter, though.**

**And oh my God! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this story! You guys are amazing! I got so many amazing reviews, and I'm so sorry I couldn't answer all of them and write back.**

**I promise to write back to every review I get for this chapter, though. Since I'm back and up and going, nothing's holding me back!**

**Jacob will be in the next B.P.O.V. I know some of you have been wanting him. But just remember: I am NOT team Jacob. I really don't like him. Sorry! Nothing to you if you like him, that's fine! So Jacob is gonna be nice, and nothing romantic to Bella.**

**Oh! Something that's not even about my story, so you can skip this if you want!**

**I went to the Green Day concert, and it was great! My brother got Mike's pick, and I got Tre's drum stick! God, we were SO LUCKY! Thank you to my mom and dad for getting us tickets, and thanks to Green Day for, well, for being them! :)  
**

**Last thing:**

**I have a new story! So if you wanna check it out, please do! It could use some love!**

_**Summary: **_**What if you had to watch innocence people be killed? What if some weren't so innocence? What if some deserve it? Would it justify the act of killing? For 12 people, this is their reality. Some will live, some will die. But in the end, 'He' will decide.**

**So check it out, please! Thank you, and please review this chapter! Never forget how much I love you guys!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Angel**


	21. All In Or Not In At All

**I AM ALIVE! Hi, everyone! Miss me? I've missed all of you! I'm so sorry I've been MIA, but know that I'm so sorry, and you'll never have to EVER, EVER, EVER wait this long for an update again, and that I love you all! I'm doing well, and I hope each and every one of you is doing great, too! There is a VERY IMPORTANT message at the end of this chapter, so even though it's SUPER long, please read it! Please? You guys are amazing, so I know you will! Well, anyway, this chapter takes place in the chapter Party Like A Rockstar from Edward's POV, and it also takes place on the Sunday after the party at Violet's. Sorry if it's confusing, just leave a review or message me if you have questions!**

* * *

**E.P.O.V.**

Bella Winchester was… there were no words for her.

I thought I could stay away.

I thought I could stop what ever it was I was feeling.

I thought I could let go.

I thought wrong.

* * *

Everything in life always happens unexpectedly—so quickly that you can barely comprehend it. At least, it always did for me.

When I woke up to this world that day in 1918, everything was different. I could see things more clearly. I could hear for what seemed to be miles. I could _smell _everything. But I only wanted one thing. And that was blood.

Bella Winchester had the sweetest blood I had ever smelled. There was nothing that could stop me from sinking my teeth into her that first day in Biography class. I could finish her off before anyone even knew what was happening.

I would have to take care of the other seventeen people in the room, but it would be worth it just to have that blood, that sweet, sweet blood. I could see it play out in my head like a movie: There were so many ways I could get her alone. I would just look at her, let her see into my eyes that would be black with need—make her follow me out of the room, into an empty class room—behind the school—anywhere.

And she would follow.

If she wouldn't, there would be more than just her life lost, but I didn't care. Not one bit, because all I wanted was _her, _her blood and nothing else. Just one quick stink of my teeth to her jugular was all it would take, filling myself with all of the blood in her body, finally ending the burn in my throat—putting the monster to rest.

But just as I turned to her—about to let the words that would end her fall from my lips—she looked right at me. I was frozen in place for the first time since becoming what I am.

It was her eyes that saved her life that day, and probably saved me, as well.

When she looked at me for the first time with those green eyes, I became immobile. They were so green. So wise yet, so innocent, like she had seen more than anyone ever needed to, but still had humor. They held truths and secrets and more than I could identify.  
They looked _through _me.

I knew I couldn't hurt her.

And I haven't.

* * *

Esme wouldn't tell me anything other than what she had that night. But I didn't quite believe her. It was times like these that I wish I had been changed at an older age, so I could have known what love was.

Known what it feels like.

If it feels _anything _like what I am feeling now, though I _still _don't quite know what that is.

It isn't love though. Not at all close, I'm sure. I was just simply attracted to her blood, and that made me attracted to her.

Her smell was beautiful. Strawberries and vanilla, warm and inviting, I could only imagine what it would be like to drink some of that blood, to pull it from that heavenly blue vein in her long neck…

_No._

I shook my head. I wouldn't let the monster inside of me come out. I wouldn't hurt Bella Winchester.

I _couldn't_, and that confused me more than anything.

* * *

"Edward. I'm not going to tell you again: Bella is _okay. _I think…" Alice told me, rolling her eyes at first and then searching her mind, trying to will a vision of Bella Winchester.

She didn't get one.

I sighed. If I had a heart beat, I was more than sure it would have stopped.

"I know. I'm sorry, Alice. It's just…" I broke off, not knowing or wanting to finish. I couldn't seem to recall a time when I had been at a loss for words. Alice nodded.

"Of course." She said.

_It's hard to be away from her, isn't it?_

She asked me in her thoughts, nonchalantly. I nodded, unwillingly. I didn't quite understand why that was.

I already 'cut the bullshit' as Emmett would say, and admitted to myself that I _did _have feelings for Bella. I just didn't know what to do with them.

I didn't even really _know _what they were. All I knew was that I felt _something _for Bella Winchester that I had never felt for anyone before, and that I had to figure it out.

And soon; before I drove myself, and everyone else around me, crazy.

Could vampires go crazy? I hadn't the slightest clue, but it sure did seem like it these days.

"Alice…" I began, only to break off, sighing.

"Yes?" she looked at me with hopeful golden eyes. I smiled slightly and shook my head.

"Nothing—it's not important." She sighed but let it go.

"Alright—if you want to talk, you know where to find me." she then turned and ran up the stairway; her form a blur of the blue and green dress she had brought only hours before.

I knew the 'talk' she was referring to, and I was not ready for that.

She knew what I was going to ask, but yet I still couldn't form the words—stop the thought quick enough.

She was just waiting for the moment when I did utter those words, and she would either be smiling as she showed me the future, or shutting down her mind in horror.

I didn't know which one I wanted to see. I didn't know if I were strong enough to watch the outcome.

I was hopeless.

* * *

Seven hours later found us (my brothers and sister) at the bottom of the stairway that Alice had disappeared hours before.

Esme had added a small end table to the long hallway, and topped it with a dark blue vase of freshly cut flowers. Esme—always trying to add some life to the dead one we lived.

"I can't believe you, Alice. How could you do this to us?" Rosalie glared at Alice coming down the stairs at a human paste, running two fingers just under her lip as she fixed her makeup.

"Party, Rosalie, it's just a party." Alice replied, waving her hand; her brightly colored painted nails cutting through the air like a flag refusing to drop.

"I haven't been to a party since '74, and those shoes I wore still give me nightmares." Alice said with a grimace.

"You don't sleep, Alice." Emmett felt the need to remind her. She looked at him.

"Daymares, whatever," he waved his huge hand and pulled out his cell phone, smiling at some new App he had just downloaded moments before.

"Humans, Alice. There will be humans." Rosalie mocked her tone, smirking.

"So? We've all hunted. I know Edward has…" Alice finished in song. Rosalie looked at me, glaring.

"Yes, well. I guess this is all really just Edward's fault, after all." I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, Rose." I told her sarcastically.

"A human… Hah!" she laughed.

"Vampires? Oh no! Not for our Little Eddie! He has to have a _human!_" I glared, but of course my family just thought it was the funniest thing.

"We should get a bummer sticker, '_Humans Do It Better!' _and let him put it on his car!" Emmett laughed.

"Oh, leave Edward alone! _And_ Bella! This party is going to be a _great _idea. Trust me." Alice defended.

"I hope you're right." I told her, turning my head and looking into her mind.

_Oh, I am, brother. I am._

* * *

The first thing I heard as we got out of my car was the loud music. Even though we could hear it from down the street, it was even louder up close. The smell of the humans were great, having so many packed into a small space is a welcome party for any vampire.

Of course, mixing the smell of blood, sex, drugs and alcohol to a packed room of humans was also overbearing for most.

"Jasper…" I said to Alice. Jasper had taken the Jeep with Emmett and Rosalie. Alice being the only one to ride with me, she didn't tell me why it was necessary. From her thoughts, I could tell she didn't feel like she had to.

Give her brother one quick vision of his undoing? Of course she wouldn't. She wasn't kind enough for that.

"Give Jasper some faith, Edward." she glared at me.

"He's been doing very well lately, and he's just hunted. And besides," She tapped her forehead.

"I've seen it all. Jazzy will be just fine." I nodded, leaning against my car and crossing my arms over my chest.

I had not been to a party in over 30 years, the last one being a Christmas party Carlisle had to go to for the hospital he worked for at the time.

I do not believe I lasted very long at that one.

I expect the same will occur tonight.

"Stop it, Edward." Alice warned me, pointing her tiny finger up at me.

"I keep getting visions of you running away after an hour. Don't you want to stay here a little while? Don't you want to see Bella?" I tried not to groan, but Alice went on:

"I know you're here for Bella. You wouldn't be here otherwise. But _please, _Edward, just try not to be miserable." I sighed, taking a deep breath that was not needed of the cold night's air. The few humans that were outside the house didn't even seem to notice us.

Most were too intoxicated to notice us as it was.

"You'll embarrass me." she said more quietly. I looked to her with amusement.

"Embarrass you? No. Who would be here to take note of your embarrassment as it is?" her only answer was to push her glossy lips and pout.

"Just be happy."

"I could roll over dead right now from the happiness coursing through my veins."

"Smart-ass,"

"Only on the weekends,"

"Should we go inside?" Alice asked, indifferent to my wildly amusing sense of humor. Maybe that was why I didn't show it very often.

"I don't know, Alice. You're the one with all the answers." She grinned.

"Yes, we should. Why don't you go in and wait for Bella? I really don't know when she will be here. But I'll just wait out here for Jazz and the others. They'll be here in under three." I closed my eyes.

"Really, Alice?" I heard her tricking little laugh.

"Oh, you'll be fine, Edward." I turned and walked away, only reopening my eyes when I got to the steps of the home. When I entered the house, the loud music and smell of humans were almost too much, but I put my head down and walked in farther.

_Is that… Edward Cullen?_

The humans—the ones who could still think clearly—were surprised to see me here. I saw the picture of me in their heads—head down, hands in pockets, lips pushed together, looking… bored. And I was. I still was an hour later when Alice and Jasper came looking for me in the backyard. Most of, if not all of the humans, were inside, and that left me to the semi-quiet of the dark.

"Where is she, Alice?" I almost growled, not bothering to hide my annoyance.

"I don't know! Okay! I tried looking, but I can't see anything!" she yelled, high enough to hurt my ears, but low enough that no humans could hear.

"But if it helps—I saw you and her writing notes in class. I couldn't see when it was, or what they said, but still. The visions are getting better! Maybe the more I'm around her, I get used to her!" Alice told me happily, her thoughts not staying in one place long enough to pick just one thought.

"You shouldn't be around her! _I shouldn't _be around her!"

"Oh, shut up for once, Edward!" Alice yelled, shocking me.

"I am going to kick you straight to Kingdom Come if you don't stop your little girl whining and man up!" Jasper chuckled, grinning proudly at his wife.

_She's somethin', ain't she, Ed? _

He thought. I ignored it all.

"Where are Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked, trying to change the subject. It was Jasper who answered this time:

"Emmett wanted to scare more humans, so he and Rosalie went upstairs." I shook my head.

"Well that's great." Jasper smiled.

"Don't be jealous."

"I'm not." I replied shortly.

"I can just _feel _how much you don't care right now."

"Alice, would you like to know what Jasper has been doing behind—"

"You're not jealous," Jasper answered quickly, looking between both Alice and I.

"You're also not wishful right now." I glared at him.

"For your birthday..."

"Edward…" Jasper growled. Alice laughed.

"Oh, boys—that's enough." She told the both of us. She then looked at me.

"Bella will be here soon. Hang in there. We'll be back to say hello later." She grabbed Jasper by the arm and led him inside the house, where Jasper stared a little too hard at some humans and Alice a little too hard at their outfits. I sighed again, somewhat glad that they were gone and I could get back to my rhythm of breathing in deeply and staring at nothing.

It was becoming.

At least it was semi-quiet out here, and it was a nice home. The backyard was a nice size, and I would guess Violet's mother, much like Esme, enjoyed gardening, if the too green glass and beautifully assorted wild flowers were any indication. I didn't want to look like the frozen thing that I am, so I sat down on the wooden bench that was under a willow tree. I always liked willow trees; there was just something about them. I could almost remember one from my human life; hot summers spent outside in the shade and comfort of my mothers favorite willow tree… but the memory was not very clear. All of my human memories were unclear.

"Letting Alice talk me into this… really, Edward? You're no better than some of these humans—being talked into this by a 5'0 foot vampire! If she's even five feet tall…" I heard the door to the backyard open, but thought nothing of it—humans had been coming outside and seeing me, then turning around as fast as their legs could carry them.

"I should burn her shoes for this…"

"Why the long face?" I turned around, for the first time surprised in a long time, and by none other than a human! A human whose thoughts I could not hear.

Bella Winchester stood in front of me, smirking of all things!

"I didn't think you would make it." I let escape my lips before I could stop the thought. She shrugged her shoulders, the smirk still on her face.

"It's not that late. And is that 'Edward talk' for I'm happy you're here?" I tried not to smile, but for some reason, this one human seemed to make me feel… almost… _happy._

"Maybe." I replied, almost _joking _with her! What was wrong with me?

She leaned over, putting down the water bottle she was holding in her hands first, and then sitting down beside me. It was a strange gesture, unusual to be happening to me since she was not in my family. Humans never sat down beside us if they could help it. They just had good enough sense not to.

"What'cha doing out here? Scared of a little noise?"

"It was just a little loud." I replied honesty. She nodded. She blew away a few pieces of dark hair that had fallen into her eyes, and looked down at her glove covered hands. I wondered why she wore them. As Alice had offered, Bella could very well be making a fashion statement. But I thought there was something more to them—what with the way she always rubbed her hands together, and rushed to pull it down over her palm whenever it pulled away, revealing some skin. She was a strange one that was sure.

"How was your weekend?" I asked, hoping to get away from my thoughts of her; how close she was sitting beside me, her wonderful scent almost overwhelming my senses, making me want to close my eyes and breathe in deeply. I shook my head quickly, hoping she didn't quite catch the swiftness of my move.

"Kind of bumpy," she replied. Her voice held a tone of amusement, her green eyes incredibly bright. I had a feeling that if my heart still held a beat, it would have been pounding against my ribs in that moment.

"Yours?" she asked, now looking at me fully.

I thought about it for a moment: Emmett and his almost obsessive actions on trying to get me to '_give in to the need_.' Whatever that need may be. Rosalie's near constant nagging that '_We have to be careful! That girl is up to something!'_

Mixed in with Esme's delight and Carlisle and Jasper's slow-approach on the matter, I haven't had one moment to myself since Bella Winchester had come to Forks.

And that's without adding Alice to the question… I sighed.

"Crowded,"

"And that is why you're out here, sick of being near people?" she asked jokingly, a small smile on her full lips. I couldn't fight the smile that came to my lips just then. She wasn't scared of me. She truly felt comfortable enough to be alone with me—not that we had not been alone before—but this was new. She was _joking _with me. She was here, at this house party that was sure to be the talks of Forks High for many weeks to come, and she was outside, talking with me. The Cullen freak. The one everyone in town knew something was wrong with, but chose not to call out on because of just that. We were different, and they knew we were dangerous.

Bella Winchester didn't seem to mind. I actually smiled fully.

"Some." She looked down, and her heart picked up its paste. _So I did have that same affect on her, the very same one she had on me?_

Of course I did.

"How's your friend?" I asked, looking for a change of subject, and honestly curious, and a bit annoyed that I still could not read her thoughts. She looked up at me, her eyes confused.

"What?" her voice was quiet.

"You know, your friend that you just got back from visiting?" I promoted. Her eyes lit back up with recognition and she smiled.

"He'll make it." I frowned. What did that mean? Why was she so cryptic all of the time? Knowing her for the short amount of time that I had, she had never given me a straight answer on anything. Nothing seemed to explain itself willingly when it came to her. I didn't know if I liked that or not about her. Emmett would have said something witty, something to make Bella laugh or explain herself farther, but I could not think of one thing to do but continue to stare at her.

I was no Emmett, no. I was an Edward, and I suppose we didn't say or do much of anything at all.

You would think, someone having lived—to use the word loosely—for more than a few years on this earth would have learned a thing or two when it came to speaking with the opposite sex.

I was not one.

"Never mind… is Alice here? She seemed very… happy when Violet invited her." of course she was happy. She was ecstatic—she knew she would be able to make me come here tonight, to put her Bella-and-Edward-theory to the test.

"Yes. I believe Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie are somewhere around here." I explained. She pushed her lips, and I really wished I hadn't seen that. It had me thinking thoughts—hungry, impure thoughts that should _not _have been running through my mind about such a young human girl.

"I bet Emmett's scaring the crap out of a lot of people tonight." I felt myself grin, knowing just how true those words were. Right at this moment, Emmett and Rosalie were in the living room, doing just that.

"I'm sure he's having fun." I replied, not quite knowing how to respond without sounding like I already knew the answer

"And what about you, are you having fun?" she asked, her voice almost challenging. I thought about just that. I was out of my element. I was at her mercy now, just because I couldn't say no to this human. To her and her beautiful green eyes, so full of life and mischief—my mouth had been taken over by my unclear thoughts when I replied,

"I am now." I wanted to hurt myself. I wanted to walk into the sun, in the middle of day, right out into the street and hear all of the frighten humans yell and scream, just so I could be taken down by someone in my family, or another coven, so I could feel pain, all because I had just given her some of my power. It was all forgotten when she smiled shyly and said, in a very clear, light voice, "I'm glad."

I smiled back.

* * *

The rest of the night went by quickly. Much too quickly, for my liking, which was strange.

I introduced Bella to Rosalie for the first now, and oddly, Rosalie almost seemed to approve of her.

_I still don't like her,_ Rosalie had noted to me in her thoughts, _but she's not that bad._

Emmett already loved her, and Alice was crazy about this human girl. Jasper didn't have any feelings toward her at all, which was strange, considering who he is.

Jasper, much like me, was still trying to figure this human out before we made up our minds.

Bella Winchester had a way with words, the way she joked with me carelessly half the night, throwing her head back when she laughed, my eyes never leaving her long, smooth neck in those moments.

When that scumbag Mike Newton tried to tick Bella into kissing him… I just about lost it. Never had I felt such… such _anger _at the mere thought of someone kissing someone else, having thoughts of unspeakable acts, feelings of lust coursing through their veins… and I was.

I was angry.

I was angry at Mike Newton, a human boy, for wanting Bella Winchester in a way far from friendship. Was it the fact that he wanted her for only one thing? Maybe, that could very well be it, though it had never bothered me much when it was thoughts about someone else going through his—or anyone else, for that matter—head. It could also have very well been the fact that he didn't truly _like _Bella. He just wanted her, preferably, only for the night, and a few times after that. He didn't_ know _Bella. He didn't know one thing about her other than the fact that she was '_hot_' as his thoughts so loudly reminded me. He wanted her body. If it were me, I would want her heart. As Alice did well to remind me, I probably _did_. I still didn't believe that.

Bella Winchester is good at the game of darts, having silenced Newton with the promise of never speaking to her again if she won their competition.

Newton agreed, not at all afraid, knowing that he was going to be getting her kiss to mark off of his list soon enough.

He lost, and I finally took a breath I didn't need.

Bella Winchester looked truly happy in that moment, when the light touched her eyes and her lips pinched into a tight, uncontrollable smirk.

"But—you—and—what?" he stuttered, his thoughts a mess of _How could I have lost to a girl? _And, _I can't believe this! I'll have her… I'll get Bella Winchester one way or another!_

"No talking. You agreed." Bella was quick to point out, bringing a small finger to her lips. Mike opened his mouth to speak again, but thought better of it. Bella nodded to me, indicating that we should leave the room. For once in my existence, I followed a human of all things, and kept my mouth shut.

We then found ourselves stuck in a silly children's game of Truth or Dare. Bella, in her moment of Truth, let it be known that she, if the time ever called for it, would kiss _me. _I was simply shocked for the first time in a long time. Maybe it was because I couldn't hear her thoughts. The fact that she was a beautiful young human girl who knew much more than she let on mixed in with the fact that her blood sung to me, I wouldn't know, but as soon as she let those words fall from her lips—however nonchalant she made it seem—it didn't matter. My venom—having lost all blood long ago—felt warm. Too warm—it was an emotion that was not caused by my brother, and I didn't know what to call it. I didn't know how to list it.

I almost liked it. I felt _proud._

The dim light made her green eyes appear liquid, her cheeks pink and her lips ruby red.

She was stunning.

I was a dead-man in more ways than one.

* * *

The party came to an end when the police were called, and all of the drunken teenagers ran off into the dark, scared, excited, and confused.

Alice pulled me aside during this time.

"Give her a ride home." She whispered.

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

"Give her a ride home." She repeated.

"No." I said much too quickly. Alice hit me on the shoulder with a clap of her palm.

"Don't be an ass, Edward! I will _not _have Bella walking home alone in the dark!" I frowned.

"What do you—" I broke off, Alice showing me a vision of Bella hugging her body as she walked back to her home, her head hung low and her lips pushed tightly together as she walked the dark streets.

_Do you want something to happen to her?_

"Alice…"

"You'll thank me. I'm going to find Jazz. See you at home!" she sped off, leaving a little too quickly for my liking, but there were not that many humans around, anyway.

Sighing, I made my way out of the house, not seeing Bella anywhere as I tried not to get too close to any of the humans. When I was seated behind the wheel of my Volvo, I let my head fall back and for my eyes to close.

"Ahhh!" I let an angry note come from me, my hands hitting the wheel—not hard enough to break it, of course not—but just enough to let _some_ of my frustration out.

What the hell was I doing? Was I really contemplating following after Bella and giving her a ride home? Having her that close to me in my car… I did not want to think about it.

"To hell with it!" I muttered, turning on the car and throwing it into drive.

* * *

I pulled away from the house, my hands tight on the wheel, my eyes set straight ahead, trying not to make a mess of any of the running children who were making their way down the dark road.

I didn't see Bella, and none of the humans who were even half way sober enough to be thinking clearly, did not have Bella within their sight.

I left Violet's street, taking a right to circle back around.

"Damn you, Alice…" I glowed, hoping that she would get a vision of just that.

I parked on the street across from Violet's and turned off the car. If Bella left, she would be passing by me.

I closed my eyes and let a groan escape my lips.

I could still hear the yells of the scared and excited children as they ran down the streets, others speeding away in cars.

I could hear uncontrollable laughing as the intoxicated teenagers got placed in backseats by designated drivers. A boy, probably sixteen at most, was helping his friend into his car, all the while trying to stay out of the way in case his friend lost his dinner.

_I should get paid for this shit…_

His thoughts were bitter, but his intentions kind.

_I am _so _wasted right now…_

At least his drunken friend knew when to relate the truth.

Soon enough, I heard one more sound, but it was the sound and voice I had been waiting for.

Some very strong choice words were shouted and I filched. It was not good for a lady to say such things. That carried on for a few more seconds until she was out of words, and she stood still. Looking up at the sky for a moment, she began walking; her hands in her pockets and her eyes downcast.

Turning on the Volvo, I pulled away from the curve, making a quick U-turn, but having to stop so I wouldn't be forced into hitting a speeding car. A few more cars followed before I could finally get down the street. Bella was already half way down the block, almost out of the neighborhood completely.

_She sure does walk quickly, _I thought to myself,_ Must be those long legs…_

I mildly scolded myself, telling myself she was just a seventeen year human. I should _not_ have been having any thoughts of her… um, _legs_.

Or any part of her body, for that matter.

Shaking away those thoughts from my head, I drove up beside her, her head turning to look as my car slowed down beside her. I rolled down the window:

"Need a ride?" I asked coolly, hoping I didn't look half as reluctant as I felt about the situation. Her only answer was a smirk.

* * *

Things were quiet in the car for the first few minutes. I was only half surprised when she took my offer of a ride without too much consideration.

Bella Winchester didn't mind being alone with me.

I was secretly thrilled by that, but also worried. How could such a beautiful young girl be so… well… _stupid_ as to want to be alone with me?

Certainly her instincts have warned her of my kind.

If so, she still didn't listen, and I was worried and semi glad.

After asking the whereabouts my brothers and sisters, she then asked to spend even _more _time with me. At least, that's how my mind interpreted it.

That's how my mind _wanted _it to be.

She said her brother would know something had happened at the party if she went home so soon, and not let her go to one ever again.

What else was I supposed to do but take her wherever her heart desired when she looked at me with those bright green eyes?

To Port Angeles we went.

* * *

She joked with me again, as if she had known me all her life and not just for as little time as a few weeks. I could tell she felt comfortable around me by the way she leaned back in her seat; her long legs lay out in front of her; her hand stroking the leather of the seat as she hummed gently.

She would look out of the window, and then back to me every so offend, and I would be a lying creature to say I wasn't secretly pleased and had to fight my grin the whole way there.

Once we had made it to our destination, it was like a ghost town. Only a few people were around at this hour, so that meant fewer thoughts to fill my head, and more of my own to have about Bella.

I took her to the pier. It was nice at night, the long wooden stretch lit by tall lamps, and the sound of the ocean waves hitting against the beams, supporting us as we went.

All the while, she was concern about me breaking curfew, and getting Esme and Carlisle upset with me. I almost laughed at the thought. I was a 100 year old vampire. The second oldest one (in vampire years) in the Cullen family behind Carlisle… naturally—they didn't care where I went and what time I would be back, just so long as I kept them notify.

I found her concern amiable.

Soon we were rested at the end of the pier; Bella leaning over the rail and me standing close by.

I admitted to finding her different than all the others of her age, and that that was a very good thing. She seemed pleased, and joked about our conversation being like a game of 20 Questions.

"If you want it to be." I answered without much thought. It was shocking to me how much I wanted to please her in that one moment. Her eyes widened just the slightest, but were back to normal before long.

"Oh, does the mysterious Edward Cullen want to know more about little old me?" She had that pretty grin of hers on and looked right at me. I felt my lips twitch into something remarkably similar to that of a smirk.

"Are you sure it's not the other way around?" I challenged. I wanted to do off with myself for enjoying my time with her, but at the same time, I did not want to be anywhere else.

I was going to pay for this later.

She laughed at me, and all thoughts were lost once again.

"Maybe just a little." The moonlight mix with the soft wind and dim light from the lamps above made her skin look milky, and her dark hair to blow softly in the wind. I had the strangest urge to brush that one loose piece of stray hair from her face. I balled my hand into a fist and looked away.

"What is your favorite color?" I asked after a moment of collecting myself.

We started our game, and I wanted to finish it.

* * *

It had barely been five minutes before Bella did a truly Bella thing, as I've come to know, and asked me the last question I'd expect from her.

"Okay. Your turn: First girlfriend." I looked away no shorter than a second later. Why?

Why did she ask this of me? I could lie. I could tell her a name that would mean nothing to me, tell her stories of a person that I had never met. I could tell her claims of childhood love. I could also tell her I did not want to answer.

She wouldn't take that last one, though. So I went for honesty.

"I've never had a girlfriend, Bella." She looked shocked. Her eyes a little too wide, her lips slightly parted. She looked like she didn't believe me.

It _was _a tad bit pathetic.

Hell, it was _very _pathetic.

"What?" she whispered in disbelief.

"Really, I've never had a girlfriend. It's no big deal." I told her, feeling strangely uncomfortable. I was rarely uncomfortable, unless blood was involved. She shook her head.

"Wow." She said softly, so softly had I been human I could have very well missed it.

"Why do you say it like that?" I questioned, looking down into her eyes.

They became hazy and I almost smiled.

"You just seem like the kind of guy who has girls lining up everywhere just to get a look at you. I thought that you would at least have had a girlfriend in the past." She explained, her face looking a little flushed. I was pleased with her answer, finding pride in myself once again for something so petty.

"I've just never found the right person." I said quietly. I wanted her to know. To know that I was not the kind to settle for anything less than perfect; I would not settle for someone just for one night. In my time, you just did not do that, and that had been the one thing to stick with me in all my years.

Emmett never let me forget it, too.

She almost looked like she was going to smile.

An hour later we were back in Forks, and I was more than a little annoyed when I had to ask Bella where she lived. She told me with a small smile that didn't quite touch her eyes.

I pulled up to her house and put the car in park. I kept my hands on the wheel, not really knowing what to do. It wasn't everyday that I drove a human girl home from a party, and then a night out on the town.

It didn't even happen every few _years _for me.

It has never happened to me.

Until now, that is.

I thought back to our conversation a few moments back, and I knew I had my answer as for what to say.

"But you, Bella, have one more question, I believe." I told her, taking my hands off of the wheel and leaning back in my seat, letting my eyes close. Her heart beat was a beautiful sound. I could hear it beat, quick and slow, in her chest. I could almost hear her blood running through her veins. I heard her swallow.

"Okay, Cullen. Let's see." She said. I didn't bother opening my eyes, since it took her close to two minutes to think of one question.

I would know because I counted.

Maybe I was pathetic after all.

"What were you going to say?" she asked quietly. I opened my eyes and looked at her. Her cheeks looked red, and I wished for nothing more than to hear her thoughts. Just for one second. One second was all I asked for, and of course, I did not get it.

I was not that lucky.

"When Emmett asked what you thought about me?" my mind when back to that God-awful game of Truth or Dare and I wanted to kill Emmett all over again.

I had nothing to tell her. I didn't know _what _I was going to say before Lauren and Jessica broke up our game and then left to call the police.

I was actually glad for the interruption.

I took a deep breath.

"I think… I think I probably would have said that you are a very lovely girl, and seem like a very… altruistic person." I said slowly, honestly. It was a relief to speak what was on my mind for a change to someone other than my family. I was suddenly shocked by just that thought: I thought of her as a person. I thought of her as a lovely altruistic girl and I should not have.

Alice always told Jasper that; that if he were feeling like he could kill any one person at any given time, to just think of them as _people—_people who have a life and a family worth living for.

That always helped Jasper just the slightest.

If I were to slip and kill Bella, I don't think I would feel any pain.

I would be too emotionally numb to feel anything.

"A lovely girl? Thanks, I guess?" her face was pulled into a cute mixture of confusion and approve, and I couldn't but laugh.

"Quite funny as well," she looked at me and then shook her head.

"Well, thanks for tonight, Edward. I guess it was kinda like a first date. Just without all the awkwardness and stupidity," she told me as she took off her seatbelt. I felt my lips twitch at the word 'date'.

"You're very welcome. And I'm glad to have saved you the trouble of walking home in the dark. Though, now that I think of it, wouldn't have been very… safe." I said disapproving. Alice didn't show me much of her vision, but she did say she didn't want anything to happen to Bella. I didn't want to think of if that had a double meaning.

She rolled her pretty eyes.

"I can take care of myself just fine. Believe me. But thank you anyway." I _did _believe her. Something just told me she could take care of herself, but I felt this… this _need _to look out for her. I shouldn't have felt it, but I did, and I knew it would kill me. We sat in the car unmoving; she didn't make any move to leave, and I had nothing to say once again.

_Think, Edward! Open your stupid mouth! _

"Will I see you at school on Monday?" Stupid. Vampire. That was what I got?_ Will I see you at school on Monday?_ I needed to listen to Alice much more and pay more attention when reading the minds of men talking to women.

I felt like a disgrace.

Bella smiled and all other thoughts were discarded.

"Of course, I have nothing better to do." I smiled at her answer. She was a free spirit—a rebel—and I think I liked that about her.

"I will see you then, Bella." I replied. She looked at me, and I her, and then, even having been able to read her thoughts, I don't think I would have seen what came next: Bella leaned over and placed a quick, soft kiss to my frozen cheek.

I was in too much shock to move.

Bella so close to me I could hear her eyelids flutter close.

Smell her heavenly scent.

Hear her heart beat loud and strong in my ears, feeling like the sound was traversing through my body and back again.

Her burning lips on my skin that had been dead for so long, only now coming back to life—it felt amazing.

"Goodnight, Edward." she whispered, getting out of the car. I sat there, lost in my own thoughts until I heard a sweet giggle, and snapped back to it. I looked to see Bella opening the door to her home, and swiftly took the Volvo out of park, speeding away and back to my place as quickly as possibly.

I needed to get away.

I needed my dark room.

I needed a place to hide.

A dead animal beneath my hands, taking its last few breaths as it left this world too soon, going into the next.

I needed blood running down my face, my hands pulling at my hair, the wind throwing itself at my back at high speeds as I stood on mountain tops thousands of feet high, looking down on the world.

Anything to get the feel of Bella Winchesters soft, warm lips on my frozen face out of my mind, and off of my skin.

_God,_ I thought to myself, _if you really are out there, save me now._

I'm going to Hell.

* * *

"No, Edward—come at me like you _really _mean it!" Emmett said, breathing heavily though he had no reason to, as I grabbed at his body, flipping him over my shoulder, and back twenty feet into the crisp morning air.

He flipped in mid-air, leading on his knees a few seconds later and looked at me grinning.

"You've asked for it, little brother." he was in front of me in half a second, his huge body shoving against mine. I moved to the left as he went for me from the right, always being just a few seconds ahead of him.

"Stop reading my moves!" he shouted.

"Can't help it—sorry!" I replied laughingly as I outsmarted him yet again.

Emmett was good to wrestle with whenever I needed a distraction, though he wasn't much of a fight for me. Had it been Emmett against anyone else, they would have been on their backs, staring at the sky with Emmett's massive hand holding them by their throat. But I wasn't anyone else.

I was Emmett's brother; the mind reader.

Alice was the only one who could hold a good fight against me.

She was able to see the moves I would make before I made them, and then change hers so quickly I could barely keep up with her thoughts. She fought with her eyes closed and she was so small she could move out of harms way faster than just about anyone.

She was sometimes the only one in my family I could do anything challenging with.

Though Jasper _did_ have his moments—he was the best fighter of us all.

He didn't need to read your mind to know your moves. It's what he'd been made for.

"Give it up, Eddie!"

"Oh, I've got all day, brother." I replied, blocking a kick to my abdomen and sending one right back to him. He wasn't as lucky and was soon again flying through the air. He landed by the back door of our home and Esme came out seconds later.

"That's enough, boys!" she yelled, her caramel colored hair pulled back from her face.

"Did you see how close he came to my window?" Emmett and I chuckled. We may have been decades old, but we were still just boys at heart.

"Sorry, Esme." We replied in unison. Esme, try as she might, could not hold back her smile.

"Just be more careful." Esme went back inside, but not before stopping to stare hopelessly at a flower that had been stepped on, probably by Emmett: he had no clue where he placed his feet, and had ruin many items over the years.

_Poor thing_, Esme thought sadly. I felt a pang of guilt, even with having no part in the death of green life.

"So, Ed. What'd you and the Winchester girl do after Alice sent you on your way?" Emmett asked me, his face pulled into a smirk, his eyebrows rising up and down suggestively. I punched his shoulder.

"Nothing." I replied, taking off in a run through the woods.

"Stop running away from it!" he called, following after me as I cut through the woods at a fast speed. Emmett was the strongest, but I was the fastest, and he was left behind very quickly. Close to fifty miles later, I finally stopped and stared at the forest around me: tall trees, some of the only things older than me, stood proud and still, wild flowers boomed freely, through there were only a few, since the season did not call for them, and wild animals ran freely across the frost floor.

Emmett caught up with me a few minutes later, looking at me with distaste.

"Why'd ya run? You always run when we ask about her." I sighed.

"Because I don't wish to speak about it, Emmett; even you should be able to understand that." he came to stand beside me, and I took two steps back. He sighed.

"Sorry, man. Keep forgetting about that whole 'personal space' thing." I cracked a small smile.

"Look… no one's forcing you into anything—"

"But you are!" I said, forcefully.

"Everyone expects something out of me! Her blood sings to me, Emmett! It _sings_ to _me_." he knew how that was, and he closed his eyes. An image of an older woman, probably in her mid-thirties, with long brown hair pulled back in braids, came to his mind, and then she was dead. Just like that, her eyes huge and lifeless as she stared up at the sky. The next image was of Emmett: him looking at himself in a reflection of water as he washed her blood from his hands.

Emmett knew what it was like to have someone's blood sing to you.

"I'm sorry…" I said quietly. He didn't answer, only looked up at the sky over head, his thoughts remorseful.

"She had a family." He said.

"But I couldn't control myself, Edward. Her blood was so sweet—I couldn't resist. I killed her, Edward. And you want to know the worst part?" I looked at him, not knowing if I did or not. Emmett usually kept his serious side to himself, only choosing to let his fun, childish ways run free, and not feel regret with any of his decisions.

"I enjoyed it. Every drop of her blood was like a calling from the gods. It was like it was made for me, her blood. When I was finished, I wiped my mouth, finally looking away from her neck for the first time." He took a breathe he didn't need and then continued:

"The first thing I saw was her wide, unblinking brown eyes, and then, I saw _hers_." He showed me the picture in his mind, of the little girl with lighter hair than the woman he had just killed, but their eyes were the same. And not just in color. She stared back at Emmett with eyes that mirrored the eyes of the woman who could only have been her mother. They were wide, unblinking, and dead.

She had seen her mother be killed by a monster.

"I killed that little girl's mama and she saw the whole thing. She saw me digging my hands deeper into her throat, groaning as the blood filled my mouth. She saw me push her to the side when I had finished every last drop. And then she saw me when I hung my head in shame, and ran."

I didn't say anything. I didn't have anything to say.

I always believed Emmett to be someone who did not filter his thoughts. He always said what was on his mind at any given moment, and he never seemed sorry for it.

It turned out he didn't want to think these thoughts.

It was too painful for him.

I truly felt ashamed of myself, thinking for all this time that Emmett was almost as clueless as a child, and sometimes even as shallow as Rosalie.

That wasn't the half of it.

His eyes met mine, and they weren't full of his usual mischief.

"You're stronger than me, Ed, and not just because you're older. You were able to resist what you are that first day with Bella. You were able to resist temptation and you _still _are. I wish I was that strong, but I can't change the past; can't make up for all the pain I caused that little girl—that family. But you can. And you have been." I looked down, feeling almost as low as the dirt on the ground, the dirt on my shoes.

"Emmett, I—"

"I know." He cut me off, for the first time since this conversation started; a smile was on his face.

"I'm better at keeping to myself than you think. But Edward, man—you gotta get with it. You can't keep hanging out with the girl if you want nothing to do with her in the end, and you sure as hell can't kill her. I'm rather fond of the girl, you see. She reminds me of one of my little sisters." His thoughts took him to his human years, his big family in Tennessee. He shook the thoughts away.

"She's good for you." He said.

"How is she good for me, when I want so badly to—to—" I couldn't finish, and Emmett knew that. He took a step toward me, his mind screaming, _"Screw the personal space, crap!"_

"I could kill her." I said before he got a chance to open his mouth. His deep, booming voice was gentle for once.

"But you haven't." I sighed.

"Why do we keep having this conversation?" I asked, half annoyed, half defeated. He chuckled.

"Because, little brother—you don't listen. And we're gonna keep having this talk until you get it." he put his hand on my shoulder, and looked me in my eyes.

"You won't kill her, Edward. We all know that, even Rose." Rosalie's main problem with me and Bella 'hanging out' was that I could slip. Rosalie liked it here in Forks; the nice, quiet life this small town provided her with. She, Emmett and Jasper only had one more year of high school before they could go off, wherever they wanted, claming that they were leaving for college. Within that timeframe, the rest of us, Alice and myself, would finish school and Carlisle would find new work, pack us up, and leave to another town. I would probably claim fifteen—almost sixteen—the youngest I could get away with, and Alice would be whatever age she pleased at our new school.

That was our undead life.

It was our understanding.

"Okay." I said.

"I won't kill her." and this one sentence, to me, was more of a promise.

I didn't want to think about the pain it would cause if I had to look into her dull, unblinking eyes.

Or even worst: couldn't look into those beautiful green orbs at all.

"Now we just gotta figure out what you want to do with her." Emmett said as he finally took his hand away from my shoulder, and walked halfway across the small clearing we were in.

"Do with her?" I questioned. His mind showed me images of dark movie theaters and hot, crowded night clubs.

"No, I'm not—"

"Okay, so that last one was much, but still. I say we make a move—"

"We," I caught his eye and spoke in a firm voice.

"are not doing anything." He pouted, and it was pretty disturbing to witness.

"Maybe just—"

"No."

"How about—"

"Don't think so."

"Now you're just being unreasonable!" Emmett shouted, causing a few frighten birds to take flight, protesting loudly as they went.

"You need to man up and take that stick up out of your ass!" I flinched.

"Emmett, please—"

"Don't you Emmett me! I'm sick of this! We've already decided you wouldn't kill her, but you still have yet to decide if you are going to get involved with her."

I didn't say a word. Not one word, for once. Emmett had a way of shutting you up, even when you felt you could talk for hours more.

"She has a boyfriend." I reminded him.

"Who she… _loves_," I said the word hardly. Emmett listed that tone underlining my voice as pain.

"Did you hear a word Jazz said that day? It's not _true _love, whatever the hell that might be!" he was trying to be funny at the end, but I couldn't find the humor. I turned away from him.

"You got a shot at her!"

"Even so, she's still human!"

"So change her!" I turned around slowly, my hands clenching in and out of fists.

"Don't ever say something stupid like that again." I warned him, my eyes probably black as night. He held up his hands, palm forward, slowly.

"Just an idea,"

"An awful one." I would never wish this life on anyone. Even though I was surrounded by my 'family', it was still an empty life. It was a cold one. Lonely and nomadic; we were dead.

We never aged, never had any reason _not _to live in the moment. Some would want that—some kill for that—trying to find some way to never grow old.

Immortality.

It wasn't what everyone made it out to be.

It was ugly.

It was a _curse_.

I paid the price of losing my soul, and I would not want that bestowed upon anyone.

Especially not on Bella Winchester.

"Alright," Emmett agreed. We stood around for a few more minutes; me looking down, my face as hard as the rock I was slowly crushing under my foot, and Emmett, contemplating uprooting a large tree just for the hell of it.

"Come on," he finally said, his thoughts of haunting a few deer and then heading back home to Rosalie.

"I'll race you!" I smiled, glad for the sudden turn of events.

"You'll be eating my dust!" I replied jokingly. We both took off, so fast and light, our feet barely touched the ground.

But no matter how light my body felt, I was still weighed down by my mind; my ever thinking mind.

Emmett was right: It was time for me to make up my mind. Having Bella around had been fun and games, but it was time to actually think of something other than two outcomes for once: The outcome of me killing Bella, and the outcome of me actually wanting to be with Bella.

I still didn't know what I wanted.

I wanted to not feel so alone all the time.

I wanted to feel something other than the emotions given to me by Jasper.

I wanted to know what it was to love, and be loved.

I also wanted Bella Winchester to have a happy human life as far away from me as possible.

I just wanted to be happy, and even with all these thoughts, I still didn't know if Bella Winchester was the thing that Alice said was going to change all of our lives for the better. I was putting my life in Alice's hands when Emmett and I returned home later that night, our bodies and clothes covered in dry leaves, grass and dirt. Alice was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs when I walked through the back door.

"Alice—" she held up one small, manicured hand, and smiled.

"No need, brother. I already know."

"So you'll help me?" I asked. She didn't answer, but her mind told me as much.

"I knew you would come around." Her tone was smug, but her thoughts relieved.

"Emmett and I had an interesting talk this afternoon." She didn't reply. Finally, as I turned to leave, she spoke again:

"It won't be easy, Edward." She warned quietly. I nodded.

"I know."

"You'll have to be careful with her; give her no reason to fear you." I nodded again.

"And you mustn't keep anything from her, expect what you are, until you feel that she loves you back." I looked her in her eyes.

"Okay. But love..." she smiled softly.

"I know it's a big word, Edward, and maybe for you and her, not yet. But you'll come to know much of it soon." I ran my hand through my hair, a nervous habit I had taken with me from my human life.

"How soon?" she smiled that knowing smile of hers once again.

"Soon." I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I knew when I had made this decision, Alice would want to throw me in head first, but I haven't prepared for the emotional consequences that were sure to follow just yet.

"No, how soon do we start?" I made clear. She pushed her lips.

"We don't start anything. You do. And that is all up to you, brother dear. But remember: time is the last thing we have right now." I frowned.

"What does that mean?" her mind flashed to a dark room, smoke, and high-pitched laughter mixed with screaming. The memory of one of her visions was gone after just one second, an uncommon slip from Alice. She always did so well as to hide the things she did not want you to know, and I had been no exception to that.

Until now.

"What the hell was _that,_ Alice? Was that Bella _screaming_?" I asked, almost frantic. She shook her head, her black spikes seeming to agree with her.

"I don't know. I don't know what or who it is." She then looked at me worryingly.

"Should I call Jasper? Do you need—"

"I'm fine." I replied.

"I'm okay."

"I never meant to show you that." Alice whispered.

"How long have you been hiding that from me?" I tried to stay calm, but I wasn't known for being the calm one.

"Since before Bella arrived," she admitted. I felt my head drop.

Alice, the one who I was closest to of all, had lied to me. Had not showed me something as important as whatever that vision was. I tried not to let how I truly felt show when I answered her.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait until then." Alice nodded wordlessly.

I had come to the conclusion that Bella Winchester was, as I said: a very lovely, altruistic person and I could not stay away from her. The universe wouldn't have it, and the Devil knows I've tried.

I would build things slowly, work on these new found feelings of mine, get her to return even an _ounce_ of what I felt for her, and then strike.

I would make Bella Winchester—a human—fall in love with me—a monster.

It was the only plan I had, and as Emmett had said before we had finished our hunting, "It's the only plan you need."

I was counting on that.

"Goodnight." I said to Alice, even though it was only five O'clock and we did not have any reason to say such things to each other since we did not sleep.

I had only gone no higher than three steps when Alice spoke again:

"It won't be easy, you know." I stopped, not even bothering to turn around.

"Bella Winchester isn't like most girls." I felt my lips pull into a tight line as I continued on my way to my bedroom.

I didn't answer.

* * *

**Wow! Hi! Oh my God! It's been almost one year! I am so sorry! I can honestly say that I feel like crying right now! I've been so awful to you guys, and you don't deserve any stupid excuses, so I won't offer any other than this: I just haven't felt like writing. Lord knows I've sat down in front of my lap top, place my hands over the keys, and only ever got one line, two at most. I'm awful, and I'll be so damn grateful if even just **_**one **_**of you is still reading this! Just know that I've always thought of you guys, and I'm not lying right now!**

**But if you do want some excuses…**

**I'm been working **_**so **_**hard on my music. It's my other passion besides writing. I know I'm young—only 16—but I do know that I want to do two things in life, and they aren't the most realistic things: Be in a band, or be a writer. **

**I'm a hell of a lot closer to that first one!**

**My brother and I—shout out to Donald! He'll probably never see this—have been working on music like crazy since before last Christmas. Ever since we went to that Green Day concert I told you all about before I went MIA (SO DAMN SORRY, ONCE AGAIN!) I think it sparked something inside of us, and we've wanted that ever since. **

**I've also been busy working on my new blog (it's a book reviewing blog, for YA (young adult) books, and I've been trying to build a following. If any of you are interested in that, just leave a comment or message me on here. Hell, if you just wanna say hi, message me! I love you guys and I would love to start talking to as many of you again as I can! **

**I've been going to concerts nonstop, as well. There's nothing better than live music! I'm seeing Good Charlotte on the 21****st**** of this month! Yay! So excited to be seeing one of my favorite bands ever, for the second time! :)**

**Oh, I'm also kind of working on a clothing line with my brother called Granby Street Clothing. That's coming along nicely, too!**

**Just a funny thing: I was reading through some of my old chapters, and the spelling/EVERYTHING is just AWFUL! I'll be editing everything soon! I think this chapter was a HUGE improvement, but that could just be me. :P  
**

**Plus, I've been thinking about taking some college courses. Being home schooled (if you didn't know, well, now you do) I'm pretty much finished with high school, so I can start college any time now. But I want to take things slow and get a real feel for things before I really go for it.**

**Well, I'm sure there is SO MANY MORE THINGS I could tell you, but that's just all for now. Just know this: you guys have been in my thoughts and my prayers, and I love each one of you.**

**Okay. Time for the REALLY IMPORTANT STUFF!**

**This story needs a new summary! I don't know if you've seen the summary I have now, but it's just awful! Please, one of you, I'm begging for you guys to send me some summaries you think would be great for this story, and I will use the best one! Wouldn't that be cool? I know you guys can do it! You're all amazing! Also, I'm gonna do a Q and A for Not As It Seems! I think it'll be really cool if you guys message me some of your questions (or leave them in a review) and I'll answer them! Ask me all the questions you want!: "When are Bella and Edward going to get together?" "Are the Twilight vampires different from the Supernatural ones?" "What's your favorite book?" "WHY DID YOU LEAVE US FOR SO LONG?" ANYTHING! Leave me questions, guys! :)**

**Please, leave a review, talk to me, I'm nice; I swear! :)**

**Also know that I am alive. I am well. And I am back! I'll never leave you guys for so long again, and I'm working on the next chapter of this here story as you are reading this! Take care guys, I love you!**

**-Angel**

**Songs for this chapter: **

**Too Much –All Time Low (Their third album, Dirty Work, just came out and it was number one on iTunes for three days! I'm so proud of these boys! If you haven't heard of them, you're crazy! Go listen to them! They're actually going on tour in July (I'll be seeing them on the 27****th****, the day after Warped Tour!) and they are, right now, on their European headlining tour. :) Such sweet guys, really. Wow, sorry for the rant! :P **

**Adorable –Artist Vs. Poet**

**Without You –Brighten**

**Whoever She Is—The Maine (This song is perfect for this chapter! Like, seriously! Listen to it while you're reading the part between Edward and Emmett! :P )  
**

**Jane Doe—Never Shout Never**

**Please review you guys! I've missed you all so much!**

**Mel, I know you're reading this, and I'm sorry for not writing back as much as I should! I'm gonna change that! :)**

**REVIEW! :) **

**P.S, Sorry this chapter isn't as long as my usual ones! :(**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEWS ROCK! REVIEW!**


	22. Real with Me

**PLEASE READ THIS! IMPORTANT! Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I've been absent! I'm just working on my review blog like crazy (you should check it out. I have interviews with YA authors and giveaways and all that good stuff!) And my clothing line (you should check that out too, if you like clothes like Glamour Kills and indie band merch. Plus, I am now a beta reader for a lovely (and published!) YA author, so that's pretty exciting! I'm really happy and doing really well right now, so I'm really glad to be back here and sharing this with you guys. All of my links for my blog, clothing line, Facebook for my blog—everything is listed on my profile since I can't post a link here. Also, I know it's rude to ask this of you guys, but do you think you could vote on a poem that I wrote? I'm trying to win a contest hosted by the really great author, Ellen Hopkins. It would mean so much to me if you voted on my story. All you have to do is sign up for the website. It's a writing website—not all that different from FanFiction—and you can post your stories and stuff on there. I think it would be really cool to sign up if you want somewhere other than FanFiction to post your work. The link is also in my profile. Wow, I went off topic again—sorry! Back to what this chapter is about!**

**This chapter is kind of confusing once it gets to the part after Jake and Bella talk. I will explain why: I cut out A LOT from this chapter. I was going to do the whole Faith episode from season 1, but I figure this story is so dragged out already that I would just upload it as an outtake later on. Just know that instead of Dean being accidentally electrocuted, I made it happen to Bella. That is why she's so depress/pissed off, because someone died so she could live. She took someone else's life in place of her own, and she didn't have any idea. That's why she's acting the way she is. She feels so guilty and ashamed. Aw, poor Bella! But worry no more—Edward will help! I hope… And, there is a scene missing here-Edward and Bella will be talking about a phone call that took place-I cut this out of this chapter. I will post it later. Thanks!  
**

**Stay tune—there will be three contests at the end of this chapter! :)**

**P.s, anyone who reviews get a preview of the next chapter so long as they ask for it!**

**P.P.S, Also, HUGE, HUGE, HUGE shout out to Mrs. Sabaku no Gaara for reviewing on like, EVERY CHAPTER! I LOVE YOU! Also thanks to weirdstar007 for reviewing on so many chapters! Thanks a lot! :)  
**

**I do not own Supernatural, nor do I own Twilight. I just play with Edward and Dean because I like it. Yep.**

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

**THEN:**

_**Chapter 19, Satisfy:**_

"_Nice to meet you Bella Winchester—I'm Jacob Black."_

_**NOW**_:

"Ah, you're one of the natives." I replied with a smirk, like I was the cleverest person in the world. Hell, up until Dean kept slapping me around, I used to think I _was _one of the cleverest people in the world. That thought didn't last long. He laughed.

"Yep." he was tall, and his long dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"One of the best," he replied. My smirk widened.

"Cocky much?"

"Not really." he smiled, shaking his head. His eyes were a deep, dark brown—they reminded me of melted dark chocolate and I got hungry. Damn.

"Do you wanna take a walk?" he asked. I looked back at Violet and Charlotte, who stared right back at me.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." He told me, a smirk on his face. I laughed.

"I'd like to see you try." I pointed to myself and then Jacob, and then nodded my head down the beach. Violet and Charlotte nodded, understanding.

"So, do you always ask girls to walk down a lone beach at night? Or am I just really, really important?" he laughed.

"I guess the second one." I smirked.

"Good choice." I kicked at the sand with my foot and pushed it around some, making unknown pictures that made me smile.

"So, Jacob Black… I haven't seen you around Forks High. Do you go to school over here?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"I go to school on the Reservation." He answered. He then frowned.

"And I thought you said you were just passing by?" I grinned back at him.

"I am. But for the time being, I'm in school." he looked confused, but nodded.

"Those are your friends?" I asked, pointing down the beach at the older boys who were talking and messing around, making noise. He almost glared.

"Just two of them," He made clear.

"Okay…" I said slowly. He looked at me.

"They're older than me—think they're better than me." I nodded.

"Oh." I said, understanding now.

"Wait… how old _are_ you?" I asked. I thought he looked as old as them, maybe a little younger. He was about 6'0, but I guess he could be tall for however old he was. I was good at telling a lot of things about people: What I thought they did for a living, what kind of car they drove, what kind of person they were… but I was never good at age. I sucked at that.

"I just turned 15." He blushed. It was kind of weird, what with his tan skin and all. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really?" when he nodded, I laughed.

"Well, damn, kid! What have you been taking?" he just shrugged his shoulders, his cheeks still red.

"Guess we just grow faster over here." I shook my head.

"Guess so. Hey, what is there to do over here, since there's nothing to do in Forks?" I asked while stepping over some washed up seaweed. If I had to say one thing nice, this beach was peaceful. The sand was a golden blown—none of that white California sand or common yellow sand you always found, and it was mostly wet. Of course, it always rained here, and as one of the older boys back at the fire had said, the surf here got high. The only thing I disliked was that I couldn't find any seashells or sea glass. There were too many rocks everywhere.

"Ummm, not much, I spend my time working on my car." I looked at him, finally interested in where this was going.

"Oh really?" he nodded.

"What kind of car?" I asked.

"It's a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit." _Oh._ It wasn't what I was expecting, but still. A car was a car. _Some better than others, but still…_

"That's cool."

"You wouldn't happen to know where I can get my hands on a master cylinder, would ya?" I grinned.

"Sorry, haven't seen any lately, but I'll keep an eye open for you." He laughed.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna need one if I ever get the thing running." I smirked.

"Only if you want to stop," I shot back. He looked surprised.

"You know what a master cylinder is?" I laughed.

"Of course—it's kind of important."

"So you know about cars?" I smiled.

"It's good to know what you have under your hood."

"What do you drive?" he asked. I smirked. So maybe the Impala wasn't mine? But it would be some day. I would make sure of that.

"67' Chevy Impala," His eyes went wide.

"That's _your_ car out there?" I loved the look on his face a little too much.

"Yep, she's all mine." _will be._

"Where did you get a car like that?"

"My dad," I didn't feel so great now. Jacob, seeing my now unmoving expression, changed the subject.

"She's gorgeous." I smiled, nodding.

"Yeah—she is." We came to a stop under a tree, right off the path to the forest that sat beside the beach. I sat down on a log, but it was wet, so I would probably look like I pissed myself.

"So…" I said.

"You say that a lot." Jacob said, looking down at me since he didn't sit down.

"'So'?" I questioned, grinning. He nodded.

"Yeah, that."

"A lot of the world is a so-so thing. I just… embraced it." he pushed his lips.

"I see." He finally sat down across from me and I smirked.

"Do you?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," He nodded, looking at me.

"You're a bit of a badass, aren't you?" I laughed. That was the first time anyone other than my brothers called me that openly.

"I like to think so. It helps." I said with a smirk.

"What about you? Are you some sort of teddy bear?" I teased.

"Uh…" he blushed some, trying to come up with something to say. I laughed.

"It's alright—not everyone has it." I smirked.

"I can be badass." He insisted. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he sighed.

"I guess not." I laughed. Kid was funny.

"It's cool." I then thought back to the beach and frowned, but covered it quickly before Jakey—as I now called him—noticed.

"Hey…" I said slowly.

"What did that guy mean back there?" I asked. He turned to look at me, confused by my question.

"You know, about 'The Cullen's don't come here.'" I made clear, doing a lame attempt at a guy's deep voice. Before Jakey found me at the fire, this one tall guy was going on and on about pointless things, and when Violet asked me why I didn't invite Edward Cullen to the beach… well, things got awkward.

"The Cullen's don't come here." He had said, like that should be the end of it. I raised my eyebrows, but said nothing. Let him think he was all high and mighty for all I cared. If he and Edward had beef, that was between them, but what did that mean for the whole Cullen family? I couldn't just out and ask him what he meant by that, so when Jake asked me to take a walk with him—well, let's just say things had a way of working out for me.

"Oh," he blushed.

"I'm really not supposed to say…" oh, a challenge? I smiled calmly, leaning forward some, letting him see into my eyes.

"Oh… but that's just _such _a great way to end your teddy bear-ness, don't you think?" I said, biting my lip. He looked surprised, and I realized that getting the story out of him might be a little harder than I thought. But I had a way of getting things I wanted out of people. Call it my Winchester charm.

Whatever it was, I wasn't complaining.

"You know, even if you _don't _want to break out of it, I can keep a secret. I'm _really _good at that." I told him with a grin, trying and hopefully not failing at being sexy. He kind of just stared at me for a second, and I stared back, trying to keep the grin on my face a grin and not full out smirk. He sighed quietly.

"Well, I really shouldn't say…" he trailed off, kicking at the sand under his feet.

"But I can trust you, right?" I nodded. Anyone could trust me. They just couldn't expect me to trust them.

"Well… us natives have a tale—a legend, more like it—about the Cold Ones." I tried to keep my face still. My Porker face, if you will.

"Cold Ones?" I asked in a light voice, like it didn't really matter. Cold Ones… he didn't mean…?

"Yes. I suppose your people, the Pale Faces—"

"I'm not pale…" I said before I could stop myself. He stopped speaking and grinned.

"I guess not. But still… your people would call them vampires." _vampires._

Wait a minute… vampires? As in blood sucking, run away from the sun vampires? _Well that beats what I was thinking of before…_

"Vampires…" I voiced out loud. He nodded. Did such things exist? I mean. If everything else I have ever hunted existed, then why the hell couldn't a vampire? It would seem almost hypocritical of me to think otherwise. But why haven't we ever come across them if they were real? I mean. We run into _everything _and we _do _hunt at night, if the whole vampires not being able to go out in the sunlight meant anything.

"But what does that have to do with the Cullen's?" I inquired.

"That's where I'm not supposed to say anything." Goddamn. One minute I wanted to make this kid my little brother or somethin', and the next, I wanted to slap him over the head. Almost like the way I felt with Sam and Dean every time they opened their mouths. But I smiled, nevertheless, always in character.

"I thought you trusted me?" I said with a sly grin, leaning forward some.

"I… uh…" he blushed, at a loss for words. I full out smirked. Really, I never thought I was _that _pretty. I mean, I know I'm not _bad looking_, but I didn't go as far as, say, Dean, who thought he was a gift to be looked at every second of every day. I liked to believe it was my Winchester charm that got the answers out of guys, and not my chest.

"Teddy bear…" I said teasingly, causing his blush to be replaced with a look of pride.

"Long ago, the Cold Ones were here. My great, great grandfather found them hunting on our land. Of course, he could have killed them…"

"He could kill vampires?" I asked in disbelief. Of course, that was all an act. Didn't want him to think I knew about killing supernatural beings; but really… _vampires_? I don't know why I was still shock that vamps could be real. I mean, demons, ghosts… if those are real, why the hell not vamps?

"I'm getting to that." Jakey said with a small grin. His teeth were really white against his tan skin, and seemed to glow in the darkness.

"And yeah…. I guess I better start at the beginning for you to get it." he smirked.

"These vampires could run faster than you could believe." A picture of Edward came to my mind just then; the way he seemed to get to me out of the way from across the school parking lot before Tyler's van could crush me—before I could even _blink_.

"They were inhumanly beautiful; just one look from them could make an angel cry…" Edward. All of the Cullen's—they were almost _too _perfect. They _were _perfect. Everything about them screamed inhuman, and their beauty just added to that.

"They were strong, even the females. All of their senses were far more than they should have been, and they used it all to their advantage." I listened with my lips pulled together in a tight line, and my eyes looking anywhere but at Jacob.

"But that wasn't what made them deadly." I looked up at him, my eyebrows raised.

"What, then?" I asked. He smiled.

"They claimed they didn't kill humans. That they drank from the blood of animals." Come again?

"What?" I asked, not able to hide my disbelief. He nodded.

"That's what they claimed. So that grandfather of mine made a treaty. We wouldn't expose them to the Pale Faces, and they wouldn't hunt on our land." He said. I couldn't get my mind around this. Either Jakey was crazy, or he just told me everything I needed to know. Now, the real question: Did I choose to believe it? That was a completely different story. I shook my head.

"Good to know." I said. I stood up and wiped my hands on the back of my jeans, and then looked up at the dark sky. I would have to be home soon.

"So, should we rejoin the crowd before any vamps gets us?" I said with a smirk. He laughed lightly. It was a surprisingly deep sound.

"I don't think we have to worry about that." we started our way back and me, having learned some new and interesting 'facts' about my maybe boy-toy, smirked, my insides feeling like it was being eaten up by joy. Damn I was happy.

"And why is that?" I asked, my smirk only widening when Jakey almost tripped over a rock.

"They won't come over here. It's all in the treaty." I raised a brow.

"Okay…" I said slowly.

"Things still lurk in the dark." I added.

"Yeah, well—these blood suckers could walk in the sunlight." I came to a stop so fast Jakey ran into me and almost knocked us over.

"Bella?" he asked, putting his hands on my shoulders to steady us.

"I'm sorry—daylight?" I questioned in surprise, trying to hide my shock. If vamps were real, could they really… I mean, could they… could they go out in the sunlight?

I shouldn't be going by stupid books and movies with this vamps thing, but it was all I had at this point. I didn't think of vampires much, since we had never had to deal with anything close to it.

"Yep—weird, right?" he said with a teasing smile. I could only raise my eyebrows in agreement.

"Bella… you don't… you don't _believe _any of that stuff, do you?" he asked, looking down at me in amusement. I smirked, taking a step back and putting my hands in my back jean pockets.

"Of course _not—_it's silly." He nodded, believing my lie. Besides, it _was _silly. But that didn't mean it wasn't true. I know that first hand. I was raised by that simple fact.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain why the Cullen's can't come here. I mean, if _vampires_—" I made quotation marks with my fingers.

"—really exist and came here, what does it mattered that the Cullen's are in Forks?" he stopped, and looked at me funny, like I should have gotten it by now, whatever _'it'_ was.

"Because, Bella—they're the same vampires my grandfather found hunting on our land." I finally got it, and froze for a second, my mind and body unable to work right. But then I grinned, and laughed out loud.

"Oh, Jakey," I laughed.

"See? You really _are _good with stories. I would almost believe you if I were crazy." I told him.

But then again, I already knew I was crazy.

* * *

The hunt was finished. It was over, and I didn't ever want to remember it. On the way back to Forks, I didn't talk. I couldn't. I was ashamed, embarrassed, tired and angry and I just didn't feel like pretending that everything was okay. I didn't think I would ever be better. I went back to looking out the window and entertained myself by twirling my hair around my finger. This drive was making me crazy. I could make up a list of things that could happen in a moving vehicle:

1. The car could crush.

2. Dean could roll the windows down while I'm asleep and I could wake up with a head of demon hair. Believe me, it's happened before.

3. I could be hungry, bored, lonely, and mistreated.

I was all of the above right now. But mainly just number three.

I had nothing to do. Music can only be listened to for so long. Your legs could only go pass a sorted amount of numb, and your brain could only think about something for so long. I didn't want to think about the last three days, so, in my case, you could only think about _someone _for so long.

Edward Cullen was a strange boy.

Edward Cullen was not human, I was sure.

Why weren't I telling my brothers? Why wasn't I trying to kill him?

_But you tested him. You put the purest of salts right in front of him. You all but threw holy water on him_, the voice in my head told me, supposedly the voice of reason.

I didn't think I had any reason left.

But he _saved _me from that van. He did something that no human could have done, and he did it to _protect me. _

Maybe in some messed up sense, this was me trying to protect him.

Protect someone who was not my family; who was not someone I was supposed to protect.

Protect someone who was not human.

Protect someone who protected me when they didn't have to.

Why am I such a mess up?

I needed to get these feelings in line. I needed to hunt—clear my head one of the only ways I knew how—and just _let go._

I needed to hunt. It always has been my escape from my deepest thoughts, but at the same time… at the same time, I wanted anything _but _to hunt. I didn't feel I had it in me much anymore. Not after what happened only a few days ago. I shook my head, trying to get rid of those thoughts and get back to the ones I _should_ be thinking about. About what Edward Cullen is.

Jakey said he was a _Cold One. _My research didn't tell me anything on that name.

But, on the plus side, I now knew about all kinds of frozen meats and _The Cold Ones_ were an Irish Rock band who had quite a few nice songs.

I had new music for my iPod because of that search.

And found a new way to cook raw meats. I can't say I went away empty-handed.

There was one place left for me to look for answers, and I knew that's where I would find anything if there was any truth to the story Jakey told me.

Dad's journal, his most prize possession and something Dean was holding close. I would have to ask for it just right. I would have to look through it without seeming too interested.

Dean would know something was up if I _told _him what I was looking for, and if I just tried to take the journal without asking, then he would _really _know something was up.

I shook my head. Vampire…

Could he be…?

I didn't want to think that. But the truth was I had no idea _what _vampires were like in the least.

Looks like I had more research to do when we got back to Forks.

By then I would know enough to decide for myself if Edward Cullen really was a blood-sucking vampire.

But that could wait for the moment. I wanted a few more minutes of whatever peace I could get.

* * *

We got back to Forks late Monday night. Dawn was just about to break and Dean all but had to drag me out of the car.

I felt dead on my feet and dead in more ways than one.

I made it up to my room, dropping my bag on the floor by my bed, and not even caring to take off my shoes as I fell into bed, pulled my pillow under my head, and passed out as soon as my eyes were closed. The last thing I heard was Dean and Sam talking in the family room. Later on, I heard my door open, and felt someone move around my room, almost like they were looking for something. I was too drained—physically and emotionally to open my eyes. After a few minutes, I felt my hair being moved from my face and someone kissed me on my forehead.

"You deserve better than this, Kid." I then knew who it was. I heard a deep sigh and then my door was closed, and Dean was heading to his room.

* * *

Dean said I didn't have to go to school that morning, granted that I only got three hours of sleep, but I did well to remind him that I had spent the last ten hours of the drive back to Forks asleep in the backseat of the Impala.

Sam said that I didn't have to go either, for once agreeing with Dean to let me slack off. But I told him no.

I didn't want to stay 'home' (I could still not think of Forks as _home _yet, and I hoped with all my being that I never would. It would mean I had come to see this place as more than a possible hunt), because then I would be forced to endure Sam and Dean's whisper words, their almost pitiful stares whenever they thought I was not looking. They knew me too well to believe me when I told them that I was doing much better, and that I almost didn't feel any guilt at all.

Like I said, they knew me too well to believe me.

So I got up bright and early, threw some jeans and a T-shirt on, put on some make-up so I looked like I actually gave a shit about life, and then went downstairs. Sam was sitting at the table, drinking coffee as always and reading the paper. I barely said a word, and he knew not to try to engage me in conversation.

He dropped me off at the front doors of Forks High, driving away with nothing but a soft, "Have a nice day, Bells," and was gone.

I stood staring at the back of the Impala, watching it seemingly getting smaller as it drove father away. I finally turned around, and looked up at the small school, and took a deep breath.

Once I got back to Forks, I thought everything would be better.

I thought, while I was still pretty messed up in my head, I would be better.

I thought, hey. I'm gonna go back to Forks High, pretend I'm not a supernatural hurter, and everything is A-okay.

It was nothing like that.

But as soon as Sam stopped the car, I saw that his eyes still had that look; the one telling me that he didn't want to let me go; he thought I was pushing it too soon, and that I would regent it, but I got out anyway,

I looked at that school and the people around it, and I felt _hate_, such deep and strong hatred that it even surprised me.

What surprised me even more was the way I ignored Charlotte when she came to greet me, and instead walked right passed her, into the Hell Hole.

"Hey, Bella, you're back!" Violet called to me in the hallway. I looked at her; her bright eyes, her hair high in her ponytail. She was so full of life.

I hated her for it.

"Bella?" she called after me, but I ignored her.

I ignored Jessica when she called me a slut behind my back as I passed by her, and I ignored all who laughed with her.

I went through all of my classes without even a word. I think all of my teachers even knew to back off and not try to ask me any questions if the look on my face told them anything.

I didn't eat lunch. I spent my free hour sitting behind the school, letting the wind blow my hair around me and felt my fingers began to numb with cold. I didn't even care that I didn't have a jacket to protect me from the cold air.

I didn't feel like I deserved it.

I stayed back there behind the school, sitting on an old wooden crate beside a large Dumpster, with my eyes closed so tightly it wouldn't have surprised me if they stayed shut forever, and I stayed there for an hour. By the time I went inside and the bell had just started ringing, I was chilled to the bone and my lips felt so dry if I would have bitten down hard enough, I was more than sure I could draw blood easily.

There were only five people in the classroom besides Mr. Banner.

Three of them I didn't care about enough to list. The other two were Edward Cullen and Violet Moore.

Violet looked at me as I entered the small, heated room, but didn't even offer a smile.

I didn't blame her; she had every right to be mad and/or confused. Edward Cullen on the other hand…

Edward was looking right at me, and when I sat down, he was fast to speak:

"Are you alright, Bella?" I turned my head slowly in his direction. His eyes were their usual strange gold, but seemed brighter—almost perfectly honeyed colored—and his hair was that same reddish-brown—almost golden blonde. It was like even his hair couldn't make up what color it wanted to be. I licked my dry lips without thinking before answering.

"Stupid question, Cullen." He frowned, his eyebrows almost touching.

"You weren't at lunch." He said. I rolled my eyes, taking out my notebook and pen from my backpack.

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

"You look like you're freezing." I stopped moving, pen halfway to paper. I looked back over at him and sighed, dropping my pen down on my notebook.

"I feel like crap." I told him simply, my eyes feeling that familiar string. I quickly shut my eyes and thought of the colors blue, green, and purple, of white snow on the ground—one of my only happy thoughts. I opened my eyes.

Edward stared back at me, his eyes soft and sad. "What do you need?" he said softly.

"What?" I said, hearing the confusion clear in my voice.

"To feel better, _what do you need_?" I bit my bottom lip hard and thought about just that. _What did I need to feel better?_

I knew I would _never _feel better for pretty much taking someone's life from them—intended or not—but I could forget for a little while, right?

"Let's get out of here." I said, looking right in Edward's eyes. He didn't blink.

"Right now?" he said. I almost smiled. If I weren't feeling so crappy, I probably would have.

"Right now." I confirmed. For a moment, he didn't do anything. He didn't say anything, he didn't look like he was thinking at all, he didn't even move. Right as I was about to give it up and pick my pen back up, did Edward Cullen finally moved.

He grabbed his Bio book in his left hand, and reached for his backpack from beside the desk. Getting to his feet he put one arm through the strip and moved his backpack onto his right shoulder.

He looked down at me, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, are you coming?" I smiled, all but jumping to my feet and grabbing my things quickly.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Winchester, where do you think you are going?" Edward stopped so suddenly that I just about walked right into him, but I caught myself at the last second. He leaned down closer to me, whispering softly.

"Don't say anything." He then turned to Mr. Banner.

"Bella isn't feeling well, so I thought I would take her to the nurse." Mr. Banner frowned, almost cramming his neck to look over at me, since I was half hidden behind Edward's long, lean body.

"Oh, really…" Mr. Banner said, not sounding at all like he believed Edward.

"What's wrong with her?" Edward thought fast.

"She's feeling faint." I tried not to grin.

"She looks quite alright to me." I gave a slight moan and put my hand to my head. Edward looked like he was fighting not to smile as well. He then turned cold eyes on Mr. Banner.

"If you would like Bella to pass out right here on the floor of your classroom, sir, please stop me now, but I'm taking her to the nurse." Edward said coolly, grabbing my elbow gently and leading me out of the room. I risked a look back to see Mr. Banner staring after us with his lips pressed tightly together and his hands balled into fists. He didn't like being made a fool in his own classroom.

Once we were out of the room and a little ways down the hall, I started laughing.

"That was great!" I exclaimed, turning to look at Edward as we continued to walk down the hall and out of Forks High. Edward grinned.

"I'm glad you thought so." He said. I couldn't stop smiling.

"You know, you can let go of me now." I told him, nodding toward where his cool hand had been gripping my arm and pulling me along. He looked down at his hand on my arm for a moment and then took his hand away, seemingly embarrassed.

"Yes, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." I told him, smiling yet again as we finally made it down the hallway and out of the front doors. The light from outside surprised me, though it was still cloudy and cold out. It was much darker outside earlier. Edward seemed to freeze for a moment, looking down at his right hand.

"Are you alright?" I said, stepping closer to him than I was before and trying to see into his eyes. He took a deep breath and then looked back up at me.

"Perfectly well," he said. I nodded.

"Good. We don't want you falling apart, do we?" I teased and he smiled.

"No, we wouldn't want that at all." He nodded, smiling to the left of the packing lot.

"We should get going before someone sees us and wonders upon why a girl who is feeling so faint is running around outside."

"I'm getting fresh air, of course." I said, in my most convincing voice.

"But of course." Edward smiled crookedly, his teeth perfectly straight and pearly white.

"But just in case… we should get going." He said. I nodded, and followed him across the lot to his car.

"Your brothers and sisters…" I started.

"They won't mind." He finished my thoughts for me.

"They can take Emmett's Jeep."

"They must hate that I always have you ditching them." I voiced my thoughts, thinking about all of the times in which Edward had told them to find other ways home since he was taking me out.

"No." he shook his head, opening the passenger door for me, after unlocking it.

"On the contrary, I think they are quite glad that I don't tag around them nearly as much anymore." He said, standing back and placing his hands on the top of the door, standing behind it. I smiled at him, stopping in front of the car door and looking at him.

"I'm sure that's not true."

"I'm quite sure, actually." He stated. I shook my head.

"Alright, if you're sure…" I said quietly.

"I'm very sure." he answered. I got into the Volvo and he shut the door softly behind me, walking around the back of the car and getting in behind the wheel.

"Where to?" I asked, looking out at the trees moving in the breeze.

"Wherever you want," Edward answered, looking over at me with a smile. I felt my face blush. I couldn't believe I was blushing. I was Bella Winchester; I did not blush! I make _other_ people blush, but I, myself, simply do not blush!

"So if I said for you to take me to Arizona, you would drive me all the way there?" I said boldly, trying and failing at keeping my usual cool.

"Sure I would. Though I have no idea what is so important in Arizona that you would want to drive so far as to get there." he answered. I smirked.

"The boys are really cute." He didn't seem to find my statement half as true or amusing as I did. He just stared straight ahead and pushed his hand through his already untidy head of hair.

"But," I said quietly, almost unsure to speak what came from me next.

"I'm starting to like the boys Forks has to offer. Or, well, at least _some _of them." I finished, looking at the side of Edward's face since he was still staring straight ahead. He didn't say anything, but I could have sworn I saw his lips twitch upward into a grin.

* * *

Edward took me to Port Angeles. Of course he did. It was the only place to do anything, wasn't it?

We went back to that diner, the place where I had spilled holy water all over him and made a complete ass out of myself. He acted like he didn't remember that ever happening.

I did the same.

I was the only one to order something to eat, just like the last time. I didn't mind; that just gave me one more thing to think about, and to look up later on.

Edward was… pleasant, I suppose. He didn't say much; he seemed perfectly content with just staring down at his locked hands, but the occasional smile that pulled at his lips let me know that he was enjoying simply just sitting there with me, watching me eat over-seasoned chicken once again, just because I was a creature of habit as Sam so often liked to call me.

We didn't talk much, only a few words and comments here and there, but I liked it that way, and Edward seemed to understand that.

He was one of the first people besides Dean who had ever just let me be.

He insisted upon paying for my meal, even though I told him I could very well get the bill myself. He wasn't having any of that, though. He seemed to be very… old-fashioned, and I would be lying if I said I didn't find that part of him very endearing.

And who was I to deny him of what he so wanted to do? I let him pay, and bit the inside of my cheek the whole time he was looking at me so I wouldn't smile.

Once we left the diner, we went back to that pier that we came to on the night of Violet's party; the only thing that was different besides it being daylight was that there were more than a few people hanging around. Some old guys was fishing, laughing loudly and smoking cigars, old woman sitting outside at the little café that lined the pier. Edward bought me an ice cream when we passed by an ice cream shop on our way to the pier, so by the time we got there, I had already eaten it, and I was on a kind of sugar high. Hey, ice cream did things to me, and I couldn't tell you how much I liked Edward in that moment when he saw me looking at the ice cream through the shop window. He wordlessly pulled me inside, and got me a strawberry two scoop ice cream cone. When I asked why strawberry, he just shook his head with a smile, and said that it reminded him of me. I didn't question him further. We followed our footsteps from not-so-long-ago and went to the end of the pier, looking into the dark blue water. Only a few people were muddling around near the end of the pier, so I sat down, my legs hanging over the edge, staring at the cloudy blue sky. Edward sat down beside me after a few moments.

"It's nice out." I said, still looking up at the sky.

"Yes, it is." Edward muttered softly. I looked away from the sky and over at him.

"Thank you, Edward." I said quietly. He looked at me questioningly.

"For this." I waved my hand around the pier.

"You didn't have to ditch school with me, but you did, and I…" I broke off, a smile coming to my face.

"I feel better now, so thank you." He was looking at me, his golden eyes soft but curious.

"Do you want to… um, talk about it?" he said, and I smiled yet again. He sounded so awkward; almost like he didn't want to push me to talk, but would feel bad later on if he let me go home still thinking about my problems. I shook my head.

"No, not right now…" I answered, knowing very well that I would probably never tell him, but he nodded, not saying a word. We looked out at the water for a little while, until I spoke again.

"You know… I'm not usually this boring." I said. He chuckled.

"Bella Winchester be boring? Never." I laughed.

"Yeah, well—even I have my off days." I sighed.

"I never knew life could get so much crazier than it already is, but I guess I was wrong." I told him, biting my lip and looking away, at the seagulls flying over head.

"Bella…" he said softly, turning his head to look at me.

"When you called me… what did you mean, when you said 'goodbye'?" I sighed. I knew this moment would come, and I should have been thinking up some excuse the whole time we've been running around, but I didn't have one. I was too busy checking him out.

"I…" I broke off, closing my eyes.

"Bella, if you feel like—"

"Don't." I said, not meaning to but hearing my own voice come across as cold.

"I mean," I said, trying to be softer. "I don't feel like talking about it. I was just acting really stupid and I don't even know why I called you. I mean, it's not like it was a suicide call or anything." I laughed, turning away from him.

"Because that would be crazy—I'm not like, suicidal, or anything…" I laughed again but my laughter died away quickly as I saw the look upon his face.

"I'm not suicidal." I made clear. He didn't say anything.

"My God," I muttered, making to leave, but his hand shot out and grabbed my arm softly, stopping me.

"Please," he said quietly. "don't go." I looked down at where his hand was holding my arm.

"You're so cold." I said softly, and he quickly let go of me.

"I have poor circulation." He answered quickly. I didn't believe him.

"Please, sit down?" he said. Biting my lip, I sat back down, only moving a few itches away from him.

"I didn't mean to make it seem as if I thought you suicidal—I'm sure you're not. I just meant that it was strange. Your phone call, I mean." He told me. I pulled at the ends of my hair as I thought of something to say.

"I'm strange." I said quietly, looking over at him. He smiled slightly.

"I know." The sound of water hitting the wooden beams of the pier beneath us was soothing. The weather had gotten a bit warmer over the course of an hour, and the slight breeze that blew through my hair didn't feel quite so cold anymore.

"Tell me something about you." I said, after a few more silent moments.

"I like baseball." He said. I raised an eyebrow. He didn't seem like the baseball type. Having seen my expression, he nodded, a smile pulling at his lips.

"I know—not what you were expecting, huh?" I could only shake my head.

"No, you seem much more the, _I like to stay locked up in my room alone_ type." I said with a smirk. He gave a slight nod, as if agreeing with me.

"Do you ever feel… left out? Like, you know what's going on around you, but yet, you feel like you're not a part of any of it?" I asked.

"Almost like the world is having a laugh over the fact that you can't control something?" I added. He frowned.

"I think everyone feels like that at some point in their life, Bella. It's just… it's a part of life." He said slowly, his voice as smooth as silk

"You know, I think I know that. I just don't want to believe that this is all life has to offer." I said. I felt calm for once, talking about some of my only uncertainties. Edward was most likely not… human. But he was quiet. He listened, and he didn't seem like he wanted to rip my throat out just yet. Plus, we were in a public place; I didn't think he was stupid enough to try anything.

"I used to think that, too." Edward admitted, his hand running through his bronze hair once again.

"But I've taken time to think it all out, and I believe that life, over time, will become bearable. I don't care much for things to be better." He said smartly, his eyes looking out at the water.

"What changed?" I asked. He seemed to really think about his answer for a few slow seconds.

"Well, you would be surprised at how much input someone can have concerning a certain matter."

"You make no sense." I pointed out. He chuckled softly.

"I just meant that it's not so much as _what_ has changed my view points on life, but _who_ has." He turned his head, looking at me as he said that, and the look in his eyes did something to me that one look has only ever done a handful of times before: It _scared _me.

His golden eyes were soft but intense, calm but hesitant. He was looking at me almost as if… almost as if he _cared _about me. About what I was about to say, what I wasn't going to say, and about everything that I _would _ever say.

Either he was a very good actor, or he liked me.

Edward Cullen _liked _me. At least, it sure did seem that way. For one of the first time in my life, I looked away first.

This wasn't good. Not good at all.

I didn't know what he was. He couldn't be a normal human boy. But God, did I want him to be. I wanted him to be human more than anything, but I was so damn sure that he was anything but, even given all of the tests that I did the last time we were in Port Angeles.

But I still had one small spot left in me to hope that Edward Cullen was human, because, even though I shouldn't have, I _wanted _him. I liked Edward Cullen, and I wanted him to be human so I would have a _right—_a _reason—_to like him; anything to justify what I was feeling for him.

"You're kinda wise." I said with a small smile, before I could stop myself. He grinned.

"I'm usually not known for being wise." He replied. I laughed. At least he was honest. For the time being, that is.

"Can I say something without you losing your temper?" he asked, looking almost like he didn't want to ask. I pushed my lips.

"I'm usually not known for controlling that very well." He chuckled softly.

"I know I shouldn't be glad that you've had a terrible day, but…" he broke off, seeming to rethink his words.

"Well, if you hadn't, I wouldn't be spending this afternoon with you." I looked down, my lips pushed together and my cheeks burning. I didn't know what to say to that.

With the way he said it, he sounded like he thought I would be angry at him, and I was.

I was angry at the fact that he could so easily make my heart beat faster than Dean had ever driven the Impala.

Angry that he made my blood rush to my cheeks, and made me lose all the thoughts from my mind.

I was angry that he was making me feel things I should not have been feeling, and most of all: I was angry at myself for feeling these things, and for pretty much making me fall for him. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"So…" I said suddenly, coughing since I didn't know how to fill the silence.

"Do you always ditch class with strange girls and buy them ice cream?" I tried to say it teasingly, but I was more than sure it came out sounding weak, thanks to my thoughts about him. He chuckled.

"Not always." He said. I nodded, not knowing what else to say, but not feeling like I needed to say anything.

"Not always…" I whispered.

* * *

I texted Sam on the way back to Forks, telling him that I had caught a ride with a friend and went out to have a late lunch, so he didn't need to pick me up.

Hopefully both Sam and Dean wouldn't be finding out about my ditching anytime soon.

But I could only hope.

Edward and I talked about meaningless things on our way back to Forks, and it could have just been my somewhat hopeful thoughts, but I could have sworn he was actually doing the speed-limit.

I liked to think he wanted to spend more time with me. I pictured myself in my mind with my hands around my neck. I needed to stop these thoughts.

Pretty soon we turning onto my street and I spoke before I knew what was coming to my mouth.

"Pull over!" I told him, a little urgently. His eyes found mine and he looked at me questioningly.

"Your—"

"Please, Edward. Pull over." His eyebrows pulled so closely together they could have touched. He pulled the Volvo over to the curb, a few houses down the street from my own. We should be safe here.

"Bella, _what_ is going on?" Edward inquired. I looked out of my window, checking for signs of being watched; it was a force of habit. Shaking my head, I took off my seat belt and tucked my legs under me, turning in my seat to look at him fully.

"Sorry 'bout that." I said, laughing nervously and rubbing my neck.

"And why exactly are we parked here?" he asked. He didn't sound angry, just curious. I pushed my lips.

"I don't want my brother to see me getting out of your car." I said simply, only slightly embarrassed. His lips twitched.

"I see." He said.

"Do you?" I challenged.

"Your brother doesn't approve of boys spending time with his younger sister." Maybe he understood well after all.

"Pretty much, yes… and we have been spending a lot of time with each other." I said, my eyes falling from his and landing to where his hands rested on his legs.

"Not that much time." He said quietly. I almost smiled.

"You're a guy, Edward. I'm a girl, if you haven't noticed. My brother…" I trailed off.

"He doesn't like that. The opposite sex thing. Not when it's his sister we're talking about." I explained. He nodded.

"I get it, Bella, I do. He has good reason, too." I raised my brows.

"About why I shouldn't be spending time with you?" I said.

"Pretty much, yes,"

"Are you saying that you're some big, dangerous bad boy and I should just keep away from you at all cost?" I said in the most serious voice I could muster, but I couldn't keep the teasing look out of my eyes. He looked at me with his amber eyes.

"Something like that." I believed him. But I wouldn't let that stop me.

"You're not bad." I said, before I could stop myself. I surprised myself by saying it, but even after the words left my mouth, I knew they were true. He frowned.

"And how do you know that?" he asked, his voice smooth, his eyes commanding.

"Dangerous… maybe, but bad?" I shook my head. "No. I don't think you're bad." I made sure to look him in the eye when I said that, and I meant every word of it. He held my stare for a long moment, and then looked away; first out of his window, and then down to his lap.

"You're wrong." He said softly, so softly I didn't know if he wanted me to hear him or not.

"Why do I feel like you're trying to scare me?" I asked, just as softly. He didn't answer.

"You are, aren't you?" I pushed. His eyes closed and then he gave a slight turn of his head and nodded once.

"Why?" I asked. I soon realized I was having this conversation all by myself when he refused to answer yet again.

"Stupid question; I _know_ why." I said, suddenly feeling very hot and crammed up in his car.

"You're trying to push me away." I told him, knowing it in my heart to be true.

"You're pulling every good-guy-troubled-boy act in the book to get me to fall for you; yet, you're doing it in a way that keeps me reminded that you could really hurt me. In more ways than one, I'm sure." I said, frowning on that last part.

"You're quiet, but not shy. Smart, but you hide it well so you don't seem like a bigger freak than what the kids at school think. You saved me from Tyler's van—I don't know if we're still not talking about that, but yeah—you did. You saved me and you didn't have to—you barely _knew _me back then, and you risked something to pull me out of the way.

"I don't know what—I'm sure not your life—but you put something on the line to make sure I didn't cover the pavement in red that day, so I must mean something to you." All of it was rushing from me so quickly, I should have been worried if he was catching everything, but I knew he was. His hands had come to rest on the wheel, his knuckles pulled white over his bones. His eyes were set in a glare; his mouth a tight line.

"Your brothers and sisters are just like you, but you're different from them. You're the loner, I would guess, of the Cullen/Hale pack. But they're just like you, from what I can see." My breathing was starting to become labored, my hands turning into tight fists. I couldn't look at him anymore, so I stared at the floor of his car, at the CD cases there.

"You could probably hang out with anyone you want. You're the sole excitement in this boring little town. So my question is this: Why me? Why would you, Edward Cullen, want to ditch class with me, Isabella Winchester, the new girl?" he still didn't answer, and I lost it.

"Damn it, Edward!" I shouted, hitting my hand against the dashboard and ignoring the sting it brought to my hand.

"Would you just _answer _me for once? Be _straight _with me for once?" he finally turned his eyes on me, and I didn't know if I should feel fearful, or to feel triumph that I had gotten my way.

I went for a little bit of both.

"What do you want me to say, Bella?" he said softly, his voice not at all sounding like the hard look on his face, the heated gold of his eyes, the stiffness of his body.

"That you're right about me? I wouldn't know. That you mean something to me? Okay, fine. But it's better for everyone if you keep all of your observations to yourself, and just leave this car knowing that you _can _leave this car. I'm not holding you to anything. I'm not stopping you from doing anything that you want."

"You're doing it again, that whole trying to scare me while pushing me away thing. If anything, it just annoys me." I said calmly.

"It doesn't work on you, does it?" Edward said, his hands loosening its grip on the wheel.

"No." my voice had an edge to it, even though I tried to soften it out.

"I wonder why that is." He said, more to himself than to me.

It probably would have been smart to stop right there, to let everything go and just try to enjoy a few more seconds alone with Edward Cullen. But I was a Winchester, and we favored our stupid side.

"Why don't you want me to get close to you?" he finally looked over at me a moment later, and his eyes looked tired.

"Because I don't know what that would mean for you." I frowned, not wanting to ask what he meant by that, but not being able to stop myself.

"What does that even mean?" I asked, my voice sounding far too annoyed to play it off. His lips pulled at his first smile in close to five minutes.

"Give it time, Bella. Give it time and you'll figure it out, I'm more than sure you will." I sighed, half annoyed, half awed. He was the only guy I had ever come across who seemed even halfway immure to, well, _me._

"The one thing I don't have is time, Edward Cullen." I said. He looked at me questioningly, but I just bit my lip and shook my head.

"I should go." I told him, moving my legs from under me and leaning over into the backseat to grab my backpack.

"Right," Edward said. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow." I nodded.

"Thanks again." I said softly, opening the car door and stepping out into the midday air. Right before I closed the door, I couldn't help myself and looked back in at him.

"Are you ever going to tell me who you are, Edward Cullen?" I said, not expecting much of an answer. I got just that. He smiled crookedly and ran a hand through his messy bronze hair.

"It's funny, you see. You've also never given _me _a straight answer." He leaned over and pulled the door shut. As I stepped away from his car, the window rolled down.

"Have a nice night, Bella Winchester."

* * *

That night I sat at the table in the kitchen. While I did my homework (and believe me, there was more than enough I had to make up for missing) Dean read the paper and Sam sat in the family room, watching TV for once and just chilling out. Lucky him.

Soon, numbers and names, kings and queens, dates and wars were too much for me, and I closed my book with a dramatic sigh. Dean was used to that happening every five minutes, so he didn't even look up that time. Pushing my book away and leaning my elbows on the table, I let myself think, which, me being me, can be a dangers thing.

Edward Cullen. Edward. Ed. Eddie. Teddy. Cullen. No matter which way I thought his name, I still thought of the same person. The same guy with the golden eyes and the messy hair and the secret grin that said he knew more than he would ever willingly tell you.

Why did I have to blow up at him in the car? Because that's what I did: I blew up right in his face after we had had such a good time ditching school.

We had a good time, and I freakin' yelled at him.

There has _got_ to be more things wrong with me than I can count.

But weirdly, I felt like all of that was needed. All of that crazy yelling was needed because now I felt like whatever wall he had put between us since that first day that we had met, was lifted. I felt like I was finally free to figure out what he was. Who he was, and why I cared so much.

But he had also said that he cared for me. Well, that he _felt something _for me, whatever that meant. Still. He cared about me. Me. I really out did myself this time.

"What are you grinning about?" I looked up quickly when I heard Dean's voice, my pencil end coming out of my mouth. I frowned at it and put it down. I guess I didn't know what I was doing when I was thinking about Edward Cullen. I looked to Dean and saw him reading his paper.

"I'm not grinning." I replied, failing at trying to sound casual.

"Sure. Math always makes you grin." He told me as he looked over the top of his paper at me. I sighed.

"It's history tonight, actually."

"You always did like those dead guys."

"Ha-ha." I rolled my eyes, picking my pencil back up and went back to trying to read my book.

"Really, what's going on with you?" I set my pencil down a little too hardly and rubbed at the back of my neck.

"Nothing! God, Dean!" he looked surprised, but the good thing about Dean was that if he knew you weren't in the mood, and he was feeling nice, he wouldn't push you.

"Alright." He agreed, and went back to his paper. After another ten minutes, I gave up and said goodnight to Sammy and Dean and went upstairs. I tried not to think about Edward as I got ready for bed, but it was hard. Why was he so… interesting? He all but told me himself that he wasn't human, and pushes me away only to pull me in close again. Were all guys so confusing?

I guess I didn't notice much about the opposite sex unless you counted Sam and Dean, which, I didn't. Besides, they were like prissy woman more than anything.

Sighing loudly, I threw myself onto my bed, and rolled over, staring at the wall. Taking a deep breath, I pulled my cell phone from my hoodie pocket and went through my contacts.

Pushing my lips, I clicked on a name and typed one word.

_Hi._

It was exactly two minutes and four seconds before I got a reply. I would know because I was pathetic and counted.

_Hello._

I almost laughed. His text messages were just like his vocal conversations. I could almost hear his voice.

_**How goes it?**_ I texted him.

_Fine._

_**Fine?**_

_Yes… _I rolled my eyes. How hard was it to get a good answer out of him?

_**What's your middle name?**_ I asked him. I wanted to know. I wanted to know a lot about him, and that was freaking me out. A few seconds later, I got a new text from him.

_Anthony_. I smiled. Edward Anthony. It suited him nicely.

**I like it.**

_Why, thank you_. I laughed quietly. He could be funny. I liked that.

**What are you, Edward Cullen?** I typed in. I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply. This would be the moment that just might make or break us, and I was about to take that step. I was either about to get my answer and everything would be okay, or I would lose Edward Cullen forever. I can't tell you how much that thought hurt me. Right when I was about to hit 'Send' the phone vibrated in my hands, and I opened my eyes.

_I want to see you tomorrow_. I couldn't help but smile, erasing my typed words and sending a new one.

_**Then you will**_**.**

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading, and I'm so sorry this chapter is so long! But I actually cut out 10,000 words and those 10,000 words will be the next chapter, and I already had the _next_ chapter written, so that means I have two chapters already written for you and I'm working on the next!**

**So I'm really sorry this chapter sucked, and didn't end on a very good part like always, but still. It's better than nothing, right? :) Also, I thought it would be cool if you all could tell me your favorite lines from Not as It Seems, that way I could put together a list of your favorite quotes from this story so I can post it in my profile and at the end of the next chapter. :) Please and thank you!  
**

**So, in my last chapter, I asked you guys if you had any questions for me, and that I would answer them in a Q&A on my next update, which is now! But stupid FF deleted all of my messages, so I only had a few left that was in my email. So I only have the questions that were asked via comments (reviews). If you have ANY questions at all, please ask me this time in the comments! I love getting questions, and I will question them in the next update, which, drum roll please… will be on Friday! Maybe Wednesday if I get _a lot_ of reviews! The questions that were asked that does not have a username beside it—I'm sorry! I wrote most of these questions down, so that's why some don't have the person who asked the questions username! So, without further ado, the _Not as It Seems_ Questions and Answers!**

**Midoriori asks:**

**Q. Will there be a regular update schedule?**

**A. Sadly, no. I'm sorry—I would really love to have a regular schedule update, but I just don't want to disappoint you guys and miss a post date. Life is so crazy right now, and I honestly don't know when it will slow down. I'll try to update once a month, at the very least. I'll aim for three updates a month.**

**Q. Will the story come down to a showdown where everyone finds out secrets when Jasper tries to go after Bella, cause' it seems like he is a second away from trying to kill her?**

**A. Well, I can't really tell you that, but just know that what will happen at the end of Not as It Seems is hinted at in chapter four ;)**

**ForgetTheWalls97 asks:**

**Who is going to have the demon powers? bella, sam, or both?**

**A. Ah—another question I can't _quite_ answer. But if you reread some of the chapters, you'll get an idea of it. :) The answer for this will be in the next few chapters.**

**911 asks:**

**When is everybody going to find out that Dean is also her brother and not her boyfriend?**

**A. Um, if you read chapter 19, Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes, you will see that Dean states (yells) at Tyler to, and I quote: "Stay the hell away from my sister!" All of the Cullen's were outside when that happened, so they all saw/heard the whole scene. So yes, everyone knows Dean is Bella's brother. Also, in chapter 20, Satisfy, Bella says to Edward, "Dean's my brother—I would _never _do anything like that with him—Dean would kill if he knew what everyone was saying." So yeah—it's pretty clear and out there now!**

**zeina1 asks:**

**Q. when is the romance starting?**

**A. Ummm, how about NOW? :) YAY!  
**

**Elena Cullen Blye Winchester asks:**

**You're following the season 1 of supernatural about the hunts or not? 2) Bella is going to figure out by her own about Edward?**

**A. Yes, I am. I'm following the course of season 1 of Supernatural while adding my own spin on it. That means you'll probably see a lot of things you remember from the show, and you will find things you don't know, which is what I have added in.**

**A.2. Umm… all I can say is look out for the next chapter! Your question _will _be answered then!**

**Queen of Vampires asks:**

**I really wanted to know Edward's POV when he FINALLY finds out that Dean isn't Bella's boyfriend. What was his reaction? Lauren and Jessica is such a bitch, but then again they are in the books, but the author never gave them a good background story, side characters or not. Anyway! I can't wait for another update of you epic story...if it isn't too much...could you...maybe read my stories? Wow, this is the longest review I ever did.**

**A. YES! I want to know Edward's reaction, too! I'll start working on that and I'll post it soon! I also will dig in deeper to Lauren and Jessica's back-story, so don't worry. Things might surprise you!**

**A. And of course I'll read your stories! I'll check them out when I'm done posting this!**

**ForgetTheWalls97 asks:**

**Hey when are you gonna have bella be almost hit by the car?**

**A. Again: This has already happened! :)  
**

**Q. Why was Jasper in the gym in chapter 14?**

**A. Good question! Jasper doesn't trust Bella. Simple as that, and if he has to take to following her around, well—that's just what he'll do! I have this whole scene in Edward's P.O.V. of when this happened, so you'll actually get to see into Jasper's head if ya'll want me to post that as an outtake? All you gotta do is ask…**

**ForgetTheWalls97 asks:  
**

**I was wondering when edward would find out that dean is her brother?**

**A. Yeah, see the above answer! :)**

**unlovedtears14 askes:  
**

**Question tho how many tattoos does bElla have and of what and where! I'm jw lol**

**A. Haha! Great question! Bella has three tattoos. She has one on her black (not a trump stump—it's not on her lower back—and it's angled toward her left, so if her shirt is lifted up, you can see it. That tattoo is the same as Sam's and Dean's and it is so demons cannot possess them. She then has a tattoo by her hip bone and that one will be explained in a future (like, two more) chapter. And last, she has a very small cross tattoo behind her left ear, but since she almost always wears her long hair down, you can't see it. And, it would be hard to see unless you knew what you were looking for, since it's so tiny. This tattoo will be explained in the same chapter as when the hip tattoo will be.**

**My Silver Angel Wings asks:**

**Q. When do Bella and Edward find out what each other are/do?**

**A. Very, very soon! Like, so soon, I can feel it! Next chapter, maybe... :)**

** Q. Is he ever going to ask her about her "boyfriend"?**

**A. Believe it or not, my Edward is very shy when it comes to Bella. And, he doesn't want to admit to his feelings for her. He fought it for so long-he doesn't know how to just let go. But, come next chapter, and you'll see some HUGE changes on that! :)  
**

**Q. Is Edward and Bella ever going to kiss?**

**A. Hah! I hope so!**

**Q. Can I PLEASE take this story and rewrite it?**

**A. Um, no? Sorry.**

**BooBoo33 asks:**

**Q.**** So when is Bella going to put the pieces together? SOON? I really wanna see her reaction.**

**A. Really, really soon! :) Like, just maybe... next chapter!  
**

**Q. What is UP with Gavin? Is he a werewolf?**

**A. Close, a little, but no. Keep guessing! :)**

**Q. Are you still looking for someone to make you a summary for this story?**

**A. Yes! I got some really great summary entries, but I forgot to say: It needs to be short and to the point. It's needs to be able to be listed in the Fan Fiction summary for this story. Which I think is 200 characters? Or is it like Twitter and 140 characters? I don't know—just please think of that! Thanks.**

**Well, there you go! Also, I love you guys, so I thought I would have a little contest…**

**I keep getting so many messages on here—thank you so much, guys! I love it when you message me—and all of you have been telling me what I should have characters in my stories do. Most of you are really, really close to what I am going to have them do, so that got me to thinking this: How would you like me to write _you_ your very own scene from this story? That's right—I will write one lucky person a quick chapter of this story on any subject they want. Edward and Bella kissing? Done. Bella and Dean moment? Alright. Bella and Sam moment? Yay! John and Bella moment? Aw! The Winchester kids kicking ass? Hell, yes! Anything you want that has to do with _Not as It Seems_, I will write you a quick chapter/scene. I will actually have three contests.**

**The first contest is a writing contest. It only makes sense! Get out your pens and paper! Or laptop/computer, that's totally cool, too!**

**Write me a short (or long, I don't care!) scene that would take place in the _Not as It Seems_ world. It could be about anything: Dean and Bella. Edward and Bella, kissing, hand holding (would Bella be a hand holder? Hah! Probably not, but who knows—it depends on her mood) and do it in the voice of_ Not as It Seems_. It can be in anyone's P.O.V., or even third person. But truly, I'm dying to know how you hear Bella's voice in your head! I know how _I_ see my Bella, how do _you_ see my Bella?**

**First Place gets a _Not as It Seems_ chapter/very short story! I will write a chapter (or short story) on any subject that you want, so long as it's PG-13 and takes place in the _Not as It Seems_ world. Want me to make Edward and Bella kiss and get all hot and bothered? You know you do! Want a sweet moment between them? Well, here's your chance! You're calling the shots!**

**Second Place gets a _Not as It Seems_ outtake! This means they will get a never before seen chapter/scene that no one has _ever_ read before! This can be a chapter that I didn't like so I deleted and rewrote, a scene that I felt didn't flow with the story so I deleted it, or even a scene from a secondary characters P.O.V! Have you ever wanted to know just what Jasper was thinking? How about Carlisle? Violet? Mike Newton—I wrote one in his P.O.V. before, very funny indeed! So second place is a really cool place to be!**

**Third Place will get a never before seen outtake of Edward and Bella from a future chapter. This may be the very best prize, since I know which scene I am sending the winner of Third Place!**

**It would be awesome and amazing if any of you entered this contest, so for everyone who enters—all of you will be getting a Not as It Seems never before seen outtake of Edward, Bella, and… DEAN! Yay! The way you enter is this: Send me your story/scene via Fan Fiction messages. If you would like to post your short story on FF, please wait until the end of the contest, and please state that your short story was for this contest, so it is done in the voice/world of _Not as It Seems_. _Also, it has to be a one-shot. You cannot make a story out of it!_**

**Now, for the second and last contest: If you want to win an outtake like you would if you were to win Second Place, just leave me a number in your review of this chapter. Easy, right? Pick a number between 1 and 50 and I'll do a random drawing (by random(dot)org to pick the winners! There will be five winners. Note: Check the reviews to make sure you do not pick a number that someone else has already picked. This makes it hard for me to pick a winner!**

**And the last contest: Anyone who goes to my profile on here and votes for my poem, _While the Fire Was Out_, will get a VERY good, VERY LONG never before seen scene of _Not as It Seems_. Let me just say that this scene is very sweet, very hot, and very heavy while still being PG-13. It's of Bella and Edward, of course! You know you're dying for this scene, so go vote for me and you will get it sent straight to you, via FF messages. :)**

**So there you go! Have fun and start writing! The writing and random number contest will end on Friday, the 14th. You can vote for my poem, _While the Fire Was Out_ anytime you want, and there is no deadline to that. As soon as you tell me that you voted for my poem, and I see that you have, you will get the Edward/Bella outtake!**

**Thanks again, guys! And PLEASE review! Reviews make me happy, and, I always write a few 100 words for every review I get! So if everyone reviewed, I will have a new chapter written for you within no time at all!**

**And, everyone who reviews will get a preview of the next chapter! All you have to do is tell me you want one! Thanks!**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Real with Me -Cady Groves (I love this song and Cady Groves so much. This song is honestly the tune of this chapter! Check her out!)**

**I'm Not Okay (I Promise) -My Chemical Romance (I just saw them for the first time with Blink-182 and they were amazing! Blink was just… wow! Incredible!)**

**Zombie Dance -Escape the Fate**

**Kiss And Sell –The Maine**

**Time -Monsters Are Waiting (great song to end this chapter on!)**

**Thank you and please review!**

**-Angel**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! UM, DID I SAY REVIEW? PLEASE! LOVE YOU! :) 3**


	23. Hurt Makes It Beautiful

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all of the amazing reviews! I'm so glad everyone liked the last chapter! I hope you like this one and thank you so much once again! I really don't have anything meaningful to say this time, so, yeah… thanks again and please review!**

**Shout outs to: ****shidechule****, for being awesome.**

**BooBoo33 for always leaving a review, ever since the very first chapter of Not as It Seems. :)**

**Lishthefish because she's awesome and so funny!**

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel**** because she has also been here from the start and her stories are awesome. Check them out!**

**GwinsDavineRaven**** Because she's amazing and so nice! :) **

**Also…**

**TwilightGurl24****, ****Queen of Vampires****, ****Alanna-Banana1987****, ****DeformedGirl****, and ****zeina1****.**

**Thanks again, everyone, and please review! I actually do write faster with the help of reviews! :)**

**I do not own Twilight or Supernatural. Edward Cullen and Dean Winchester come to me in my dreams sometimes, though. It's a good night when that happens.**

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

The next day at school, I walked with my head held high once again, not taking shit from Lauren or Jessica when they—surprise, surprise—called me a slut while I was walking pass them in the hall. I turned and glared at them with the most hatred I could mange under such short notice.

"Call me the slut when you're wearing five inch heels at 8:00 in the morning, in a public school of all places. Nice." I pointed at Lauren's heels and smirked.

"Did she just call me a slut?" she asked Jessica, whose mouth was hanging open.

"I think she did!" Jessica replied. I laughed, rolling my eyes and turning around.

"You got a lot of nerve, Bella Winchester!" I kept my smirk, not even turning around.

"Yeah, I know." I said. Everyone in the hall was staring at me, and it would be a lie to say I didn't like it. Bella Winchester was back, and I wasn't taking anything from anyone.

* * *

I found Violet and Charlotte at lunch and took a deep breath before walking over to our usual table. Mary and Gavin weren't here again today, and I was starting to get worried. There was something going on there, and I was going to find out just what it was.

"Hey, guys." I said, offering an apologetic smile as I slid into the chair across from them. They stopped talking and both stared at me. Charlotte glared while Violet just bit her lip.

"What's going on?" I asked, opening my bottle of water.

"You think you can ignore us all day yesterday and then come here and be all buddy-buddy with us again?" Charlotte said to me, her eyes narrowed and her lips pushed thin. I sighed, putting down my water bottle. This would take a lot.

"You're right, you're right. I was a bitch. A very bitchy bitch and I'm sorry." I told them. Violet bit her lip still, looking over at Charlotte. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"You're gonna have to do a lot better than that." she told me. I grinned, knowing just the thing.

"It was that time of the month?" both of their faces changed from anger to understanding.

"Oh!" they said together. I nodded.

"Yep, so are we good?" they both nodded and I tried not to smile too wide. Girls were almost as easy as guys. I could do this whole having a few friends thing.

"But just to be clear," Charlotte said, making sure to look me in the eye.

"The next time you treat us like crap, you won't be forgiven so easily." I nodded, not blinking.

"Understood." I got that, and I respected Charlotte a lot in that one moment for standing up for herself, and for Violet. I liked that they weren't pushovers. A few minutes went by before anyone spoke again.

"So, Bella," Charlotte said, cutting into a piece of her meatloaf—or whatever the hell it was supposed to be—with the side of her fork.

"We didn't get to talk to you yesterday, so we didn't have time to ask… but we wanted to know if you wanted to go dress shopping with us tonight."

"Dress shopping?" I questioned with a frown. Violet rolled her eyes and gave an over dramatic sigh.

"Yes, dress shopping, Bella! The dance is coming up, remember?" my frown deepened.

"That soon?" they both rolled their eyes, almost as if they were silently saying, _"What the hell is wrong with her?"_

"Just say you'll come with us. You would look _great _in baby pink!" Charlotte said. I felt like my lunch was going to come back up. I wanted to laugh in her face, but I felt sick.

"No. No way am I wearing _baby pink_." I said the words in disgust. Me, wear baby pink of all colors? Like hell. Like. Hell.

"You would be so cute…" Violet said.

"I'll no sooner wear baby pink then you would wear a trash bag." That shut her up. They spent the rest of lunch telling me about everything I had missed. Meaning, not much—they went back to dress shopping talk after five minutes. With a sigh, I finally dropped my piece of cheese pizza I had been trying to eat for the past ten minutes. It had to be one of the most awful things I had ever tasted in my life, and that's counting the time Dean tried to make me a grilled cheese sandwich. Lets just say Dean has never tried that again, and I can still taste the burned bread in my month if I thought about it hard enough.

"That's awful." I voiced my thoughts. Violet gave a cry of agreement.

"I _know_. I can't believe she would even_ think_ about wearing something _orange _to a dance!" I frowned.

"What?" I asked. Violet frowned back at me.

"Erin Ward. She told me she's getting an orange dress for the dance."

"Erin Ward?" I asked.

"Big red hair, light blue eyes…" Charlotte tried to help me out. I shook my head. They soon forgot about the whole thing and went right back to their talks of the dance. Sighing, I pushed away from the table and stood up.

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air." I told them. They waved me away with a smile, never breaking off from their talk of flats, pumps, or pointy heels. I rolled my eyes.

I didn't see any members of the Cullen family in school that day, and the one class I had with Jasper was much the same. Meaning, the cowboy looking Hale or Cullen or whatever you wanted to call him—was absent. I wondered about this while I was walking, telling myself I was only trying to get more information on Edward and his family every time I looked over my shoulder, hoping to see at least one of them. Why weren't any of them here, today of all days? Could they be camping, _again_? Who the hell goes camping _that_ much? I shook my head. I took the long way through the halls, trying to avoid as many people as I could. I didn't feel like having people stare at me anymore, and if I didn't see Lauren and Jessica, that would be a win in my book. It was bright outside, and the sun hurt my eyes, making me blind for a few moments.

"Wow." I mumbled. "The sun _does_ shine here."

"Only when you're around," I turned around quickly and came face to face with Mike. I took a step back.

"Newton. How can I help you?" I said, getting to the point. He grinned, his big, blue, puppy eyes bright and watery.

"You can help me in a lot more ways than one," I rolled my eyes.

"Stop being a dick." I told him point blank. He blinked at me stupidly.

"Sorry." he muttered. I shrugged.

"Well?" I said. He pushed his lips, looking very much like a fish out of water all of a sudden.

"Do you wanna go to the Halloween Dance with me?" I didn't want to be rude, so I didn't laugh, but really? Mike had been nothing but a horny jerk to me since I'd gotten to Forks. Would _you_ go out with him?

"Look, Mike..." I said slowly, going over my words in my head.

"I'm sure you're a nice guy and all—" yeah, right.

"—but I'm just not into the whole dance thing." I told him. He did his blinking thing again.

"Come again?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to the dance, Mike." I made clear. He pushed his lips again.

"Look, Bella. I know we didn't get off to the best start, but I really think we could have a good time at the dance." For a moment, I was surprised. Maybe Mike wasn't as bad as he made himself out to be. I softened my face.

"I'm sorry, Mike, but—"

"And if you wanted to have a good time after that—my parents will be out of town." I almost slapped him. What. A. Dick.

"You have three seconds to get away from me." I said, glaring. When he didn't move, I crossed my arms over my chest and glared harder.

"One…" He was gone before I hit two. Taking a deep breath, I sat down on the steps.

"How the hell do I always attract the creeps?" I moaned.

* * *

I called Sam and Dean before school let out, asking if I could go with Violet and Charlotte into Port Angeles. If Dean was annoyed at me for making friends, he didn't come right out and say something today. He told me to have fun but to be back before 11:00 p.m. Yeah, we may be girls, but I seriously doubted we could shop for eight hours straight. Well, I knew I couldn't. I told Charlotte and Violet that I wasn't going dress shopping for myself. That I was not going to the dance and that I was only going as 'Dress Support' for them, but still. Once we got into that first store—_Marie's_— they were throwing dresses at me left and right.

"Bella, this would be _so_ pretty on you—"

"Bella, green or blue?—"

"Lavender would be _gorgeous_ on you!—"

"I think the blue dress with the sliver heels—"

"Oh, yes! Yes, good thinking!"

"Stop," I finally yelled, causing the sales woman to glare my way. I lowered my voice.

"Please, stop it, guys. I'm not going to the dance, so I'm not buying a dress." Violet pouted, dropping a pile of dresses on the chair that was beside the dressing rooms. Charlotte sighed.

"You're serious?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Very." I replied.

"But, Bella…" Violet moaned.

"I can't." I told her, almost sad. I couldn't go to the dance. One, I probably wasn't going to be here in two weeks. Two, I wouldn't have a date, because out of all the guys in Forks, there was only one who I would even want to go with, and I couldn't go with him. And, he hadn't even asked me to the dance! What was his problem? I mean, I know I'm not that bad looking. I'm a great catch, as Dean would say! Violet and Charlotte sighed and went into the dressing rooms, mumbling all the while. I sat down and picked up a magazine, flipping through it. After a few minutes, I put it down. I hated fashion magazines.

"How about this one?" Violet asked, all but spinning out of the dressing room door. The dress was long and dark green, tight from top to bottom, and completely _not_ Violet.

"No." I said simply. She nodded.

"I don't like it either." And that was how it went on. Me telling her and Charlotte they looked great, or to get out of that dress before someone killed them for looking so ridiculous. It was actually kind of fun.

After Violet proclaimed, "Yes—this is the dress!" for the fifth time that day, I was bored. Looking around the store, I was met with racks and racks of prom dresses. Long, short—silky, fluffy—black, white—they were everywhere.

"Bella, can you start putting the dresses back? I'll be out in a second to help." Charlotte called from behind her closed dressing room door.

"Sure," I called back. "I have nothing better to do." I muttered quietly.

Picking up as many dresses as I could grab, I started hanging them back up, not even caring to make sure I was putting them where they belonged. Hey, that's why stores have employees—I was just making sure they were doing their job. But when I got to the last dress, and was about to put it on the rack for good—a beautiful dress that was hanging all alone across the room caught my eye. I walked over to it, almost in a daze.

It was sky blue, with a few strokes of light brown blended in, and it was beautiful. I reached up to touch it and the fabric that warped around my hand was the softest material I had ever felt, and that counted my favorite hoodie.

"Bella?" I was snapped out of whatever trance I was in. I looked behind me and saw Violet.

"What are you…" she then saw the dress and smiled.

"It's beautiful!" she almost shouted, rushing forward and grabbing it down from its post.

"You must try it on!" she told me. My eyes widened.

"No, I can't—"

"Nonsense!" she said, and pushed me across the store and into a dressing room. Sighing, I just did what she said and took off my clothes and put the dress on.

It fit perfectly. It was like it was made for me. I opened the door and both Violet and Charlotte stared at me opened mouthed.

"You look…' Violet shook her head.

"Amazing," Charlotte finished. I felt a smile light up my face as I turned around to stare at myself in the mirror. It was a beautiful ombre style dress with sky blue and brown colors. It was fitted on the top, and warped around me perfectly—accentuating my curves until it hit mid-waist and flared out—becoming full and floor length. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen.

"You so have to get that!" Charlotte said. I shook my head sadly.

"I'm not going to the dance, guys." I said.

"Is it because you don't have a date? I know you've been asked out, so—"

"No, that's not it." I told Violet.

"Is it because the guy you want to go with hasn't asked you out?" Charlotte said knowingly. I looked down.

"That's it, isn't it?" she said. I didn't say anything for a moment. Was that it? Was I just building up this whole thing of me not wanting to go to the dance because I haven't been asked out by the guy I wanted to ask me out? I honestly didn't know anymore.

"No," I mumbled.

"Bullshit." Charlotte said. I stared at her in shock.

"You want Edward Cullen to ask you to the dance and you know it."

"Charlotte!" I said. She laughed.

"Don't try to deny it. You guys are crazy for each other and I can't tell you how much sexual tension there is between you two at school." I'm pretty sure I blushed.

"That_ is_ true." Violet mused.

"Guys…"  
"Look, ask him out or I'll do it for you."

"You wouldn't." I said in disbelief. She smiled with mischief in her blue eyes.

"Oh, I would." I sighed. "We're friends. Friends don't have sexual tension." I told them. They rolled their eyes in unison.

"Oh, yeah—I'm sure that's all there is. You should see the way he looks at you. It's so intense—like you're the only one there." Charlotte sighed dreamily.

"I would _kill_ for something like that." I laughed.

"You guys are crazy."

"Just about as crazy as you are for Edward Cullen." Violet mocked. I smiled, shaking my head.

"Whatever you guys say," I humored them as I walked into the dressing room and took off the dress. A wave of sadness hit me as it fell to the floor. It was too nice for someone like me, anyway.

"So, are you getting the dress?" Violet asked as I came out of the dressing room, fully dressed again and ready to go. I shook my head, my hair falling into my eyes.

"I'm not going to the dance, I don't have a date, and I don't have $300 bucks." I told her. She frowned, her pretty face twisting in determination.

"I'll lend you the money." My eyes widened.

"No!" I said loudly. She looked at me weirdly. I sighed.

"I mean," I said, softer now. "Thank you, Violet—really—but no thank you. You're sweet though." I told her. She sighed sadly and nodded. The thing about having rich friends was that it always reminded you of what you didn't have. That didn't bother me much, but I wasn't about to take a $300 handout. Not even from Violet.

* * *

They wanted to go shoe shopping at some store a few blocks down, but I told them to go ahead without me. I wanted to check out downtown Port Angeles and see what I could fine. I liked walking around cities I wasn't familiar with. It kept things new and exciting, and if there was one thing I needed, it was new and exciting.

I had never been this way before—Edward had showed me around Port Angeles, yes—but not this side of town, and it was getting to be less and less crowded the farter I walked.

But as I was walking, it was getting darker and darker. It was pushing 7:45 p.m. and I had already been walking for twenty minutes. I could tell I was getting into the bad side of town when the people who I saw walking this way earlier were nowhere to be seen, and the few cars that drove pass were old and beat up. I would turn around soon. Taking a deep breath as I turned the corner to start heading back to the store I was supposed to meet Violet and Charlotte back at, I stopped. Four guys made their way toward me, laughing loudly and pushing against each other, fooling around. This was so not what I needed. Turning around to just go back the other way, one of them called out to me.

"Hey! Wait up!" one of them said. I kept walking. If there was one thing I liked about my height, if was that I could walk pretty damn fast.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" laughing followed me. As soon as I got to the next block, I slid into the opening of a back alley. I had noticed those guys when I left the dress stop, but had thought nothing of them. There were quite a few bars in Port Angeles, so I figured they had been looking for one of those the few times that I seen them walking by. Now I knew that they had really been following me. There was no other reason as to how they kept showing up, and now they were trying to talk to me. I was so stupid. I couldn't turn around and go back out that way—they would see me, and that was the last thing I needed right now. So I went the only way I could: Through the alley. It was dark and steamy, and just really creepy, but I figured it was better than what waited for me on the other side. I got out of the alley fine, and made it up one block and was about to cross another when I saw a figure out of the corner of my eye. Holding my breath I walked faster, telling myself if I just got around the next turn, that, if I had to, I would run, and everything would be okay. I hated having thoughts of running, or even being scared, but I had no idea what I was up against.

As I turned the last corner, my only hope, I found I had come to a dead end. Well that was great. I was probably the only Winchester who didn't have a very good sense of direction. So I did the only thing I could do. I took a deep breath, calmed the beating of my heart, and turned around.

"Well, you got me where you want me." I waved my hand around the seemingly empty lot that I had walked right into.

"Come on out." I called to the darkness. Nothing happened and I took another deep breath. _Get it together, Winchester. Stay cool._

"Oh, come on. It's not like I didn't see you following me for three blocks. Stop dicking around." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, three guys stepped from out of the darkness, coming out of the alley I was just in moments before.

"Well, aren't you one brave little thing." One of them said. He was tall, with dark hair and a hard face. He looked to be in his mid-twenties. I pushed my lips.

"What do you want? I don't have all night." I told him. He smirked, coming closer. I wanted to step back, but showing even the slightest amount of fear would not help me here.

"We just wanted to talk, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that, and stay where you are." I told him coldly. They all laughed at me.

"Mm, feisty; I like that." the leader, I was guessing, said. Just then, two more guys came out of the alleyway across the street. This was just _not_ my night.

"Good. I like when older men take an interest in me." I replied, rolling my eyes. The one to my left came closer, and I took one step back.

"Aw, come on, Baby. We just wanna play a little." He purred.

"Don't you do enough of that by yourself? What, hand too tired?" I sneered. He glared at me, taking a step forward.

"You little bitch." He growled.

"Aw, I thought I was your baby a second ago?" I retorted.

"I'm really going to enjoy this." He said, coming toward me. But I was ready. As soon as he took his first swing at me, I ducked, grabbing his arm and bringing my knee up, and kneeing him in the stomach. He doubled over, his breath leaving him. I twisted his arm behind him, pushing on it until he cried out.

"Who's the bitch now?" I said in his ear, twisting his arm further more.

"Get off me!" he yelled. Someone grabbed me from behind, but I elbowed them in the gut, and then turned around to punch him. I punched him in the face and he groaned, dropping to the ground when I played the girl card and kicked him in the nuts. I quickly backed up when I saw the other two guys closing in on me. Why the hell was I always getting myself into these situations? Why _me_? The first guy I had down was up again, and made a grab at me before I could get away. He grabbed my wrist and pulled, bringing me toward him. This wasn't good—this was awful. Things were about to get ready ugly and messy, I was sure of it. I could now see that the only way I was getting out of this alive was if I took the switchblade Dean had given me for my fourteen birthday, and that I carried with me everywhere—from the waistband of the back of my jeans. I had never used it on something human before. Never, but I was going to. By that time, a guy I hadn't even seen came behind me and pulled me against him, holding me tight and breathing hot breath into my ear.

"You're a pretty one, you know that?" he said, his hands moving over my body.

"You smell so good, too. I wonder if you taste as good as you smell." Oh, God. My stomach turned over inside me. It wasn't going to be enough to just kill me for these guys. No, what they wanted, I would have just had them kill me before I gave it to them.

"You're young, too." He moved my hair from out of my face and I just about threw up in my mouth.

"Young and pretty—I bet you're a virgin." He groaned. "I love those."

"Not this one! Just look at her!" the one who held onto my wrists said, looking at me mockingly. If this were any other time, I would have been very insulted, but I was feeling insulted enough to add more to that list.

"This one's had it quite a few times!" they all laughed and the guy holding on to me chuckled in my ear.

"Huh? Are you a virgin? I can take care of that for you."

"You touch me and I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!" I spat angrily, still trying to break free. I didn't want to use up all of my energy, though—that would be bad if I didn't have my strength when the time came for it. He just laughed and shook me around, making sure he held me tight. I could barely move. I felt useless in that one moment.

"Whatdoya say, Rob—you hold her for me, I hold her for you?" all of the guys laughed.

"Let go of me!" I shouted at him. I had had enough of all of this bullshit. I was about to unleash all of hell on them some more when I heard the roaring sound of an engine, and the screeching sounds of tires on pavement. I took that moment to rip my hand free of the guy holding it, and then stomp on the SOB's foot that held me in place. He hissed and I turned around, sending a punch to his chest and a kick to his midsection. He made to punch me, but I grabbed his wrist and twisted, bending it backward. He cried out in pain and brought it to rest on his chest. I laughed crazily.

"Yeah," I said, leaning over him. "You sick mother f—" I was about to punch the hell out of him again when I heard an all too familiar voice call out to me.

"Get in the car, Bella." I would know that voice anywhere. It still didn't stop me from gasping a little in surprise.

"Edward?" I said stupidly, turning around and looking for him. His car was right behind us, the headlights blinding me and blocking him from my view. He was beside me in a second.

"Get in the car." It was a demand; he wasn't giving me a choice. His eyes looked as black as night, and he was staring all four of the men down, daring them to make a move. I almost felt sorry for these scumbags. Almost, but I wasn't half that nice as to care what happened to them.

"Hey, man, we were just going to have some fun." One of the braver one's called out, but his voice shook, giving away his lie, and his fear. "You can have a turn…"

"If fun is what you would call what you were planning on doing, then you must have been aiming for a party." Edward replied, his voice ice cold, deadly. His head snapped to the left, also faster than humanly possible, and he started for the guy who had grabbed for me, the one whose wrist had to have been broken.

"You," Edward stated. I had never heard one word sound so cold, so inhuman.

"You touched her." the guy let loose a small whimper, from the pain of his injury or the thought of what Edward was going to do to him—I didn't know.

"No, I—" but Edward cut him off by grabbing him by the front of his jacket, and slamming him up against the brick wall of the alley. The guy groaned, and his friends made no move to save him. Everyone's feet seemed glued to the ground.

"Don't lie." Edward growled, leaning down so his face was leveled with the other guy.

"I can see it, what you were going to do." He hissed, slamming him into the wall once again. This time, the guy's head hit the wall, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. I started breathing faster than when I was being manhandled, my heart pounding.

"Edward," I said, steeping forward and moving toward him. I could hear a sound—a deep, rumbling sound—almost like something was vibrating, and the closer I got to Edward, the louder it became. It was coming _from _Edward. His chest, his throat—wherever it was coming from—it was from Edward, and he was _growling_.

"Stop," I said softly. The guy was still whimpering, his eyes looking everywhere and nowhere. His friends either refused to leave, or were too stupid. I was going with the latter.

"You should see what he had planed for you. What _all_ of them had planed for you, and I'm supposed to just let him go?" his voice was low, hard, barely controlled.

"Yes." I said harshly, tasting how bitter the word sounded on my lips. I didn't want to let these sick assholes get away with what they were going to do to me—what they have done to probably countless girls before me, and will do to countless girls after this if I let them go—but the look in Edward's eyes—it was pure craze—rage of the worst kind, and I knew he would kill if I didn't get him away right now. I didn't want him to kill for me of all people.

"You let them go, because if you do anything to them, it just lands you in the middle of everything, and no one will believe two seventeen year old kids about this." The guy Edward was still holding up was close to sobbing now, and Edward pushed him against the wall again, but not so hard this time.

"Edward." I said his name softly, and grabbed his arm. Even through his jacket I felt his coolness coming off his body in waves, and I fought not to close my eyes.

"Please. Let go. It isn't worth it. _Please_." He turned his head and looked at me. My eyes pleaded with his, and in the end, I won. Edward gave a sigh, or maybe a growl, I wasn't sure, and leaned in close to the guy's ear. He whispered something that I couldn't hear, and the guy went still. Edward dropped the guy to the ground, and he fell like a rag doll, sobbing the whole time.

"Let's go." I said softly. Edward nodded stiffly, walking quickly to his car and opening the door for me. It seemed like the other guys had gotten the point and took off while I was talking Edward out of murder.

I got in quickly, and the door was closed, and Edward was in the car and beside me faster than I would have thought possible. It _was_ faster than _humanly_ possible.

"Put your seat belt on." He told me, but I was already on it. Safety was very important to me, you see. He pulled the car out of the alley, tires screeching and engine revving. We made it out to the dark Port Angeles street in just a few seconds, and everything else was left in the dust.

"Distract me." Edward told me, his voice tight and his eyes hard.

"What?" I said stupidly. He was driving so fast—faster than he had ever driven with me in his car, and that was saying something.

"So I won't go back there and rip that guy to pieces." I believed he would. And I believed that he could do it.

"You should get a new car." I told him.

"A new car," he repeated.

"Yeah—this one is alright—but you could do better. I'm not a fan much of this one."

"What's wrong with this one?" I sighed.

"It's a bit of a woman's car, Edward." I said, as nicely as I could.

"A woman's car!" Edward laughed; it was a harsh but beautiful sound.

"Not helping!"

"Mike asked me to the dance." I told him. His head turned just an inch.

"Oh?" I nodded, knowing he would see me.

"And what did you tell him?" I shrugged.

"That I would think about it." if anything, Edward looked worse than before. His eyes were so dark—I would have thought him a demon if I didn't know any better.

"I'm kidding." I said. "He also invited me over to his place for some hot sex." Edward made that growling sound again.

"You're no good at this." He told me. I laughed.

"Edward—calm down, man."

"Calm down? I'm trying—if I were not calm, I would be back there killing that worthless—" his voice got louder, harder—cutting away at the night's air and sending a chill down my spine.

"Edward." I said, not finding anything funny anymore.

"Stop it." I said quietly. I couldn't look at him. He let out a breath of air.

"I'm sorry. I frighten you, don't I?" my first reaction was to say 'no', but I didn't answer. I didn't want to admit to myself that Edward Cullen had scared me. I shouldn't have been scared—I'd gone up against so much worse in my time—but still. The look of complete murder on Edward's face stuck with me, and I couldn't forget it.

"Maybe we should pull over." I suggested. Edward didn't say anything—almost like he didn't hear me, but the next chance he got he turned onto a dark street and came to a stop under the only working streetlight on the road.

He wordlessly shut off the Volvo and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes and pinching the bride of his nose.

"Please," Edward said quietly, his voice startling me. "Keep talking."

"About what?" I asked softly.

"Anything you want. Your voice calms me." I took a deep breath.

"You weren't at school today, and I freaked." I told him. He waited a few seconds before answering.

"Why?"

"I dunno. I kind of had the impression that we would be seeing each other at school, so when you weren't there…" I trailed off, not knowing how to finish. It was a few seconds before he responded.

"I'm sorry." he said, and he meant it. I knew he did. I bit my lip.

"It's okay. Today was boring. You didn't miss anything." I didn't ask him why he and his siblings weren't at school. It was clear that they weren't camping now, but I couldn't find it in me to ask, because when it came down to it, he was here _now_.

"I missed _you_." He replied. I finally looked over at him. His head was still thrown back against the headrest, but his eyes were open now, and his head was turned toward me. It was so weird, being in the dark, and in his car with him, the only light from the glowing green numbers on his dashboard and the dim light that filled only the backseat of the car thanks to the streetlight.

"I'm not that exciting." I said.

"I beg to differ." I smiled softly.

"Thanks for saving me back there." I said. I wished that I hadn't then, because his face went back to being hard and cold, and that look was back in his eyes.

"I'm glad you're alright." That was all he said. I bit my lip and looked out the window. There was only one other car packed on this street, and it was missing a tire. That wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

"Me, too," I muttered quietly to myself. We sat like that for a few more moments before Edward started the car again and started driving.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He looked over at me quickly.

"You must be hungry."

"Well, yeah." That was pretty normal. I was born hungry. I honestly didn't know how I could eat the way I did and never gain anything. Must have to do with all of the workouts I've been doing since I was a kid. I was in great shape thanks to hunting, if I did say so myself. Edward smiled lightly, and I was so glad to finally see a look on his face that wasn't anger, so I didn't even ask him where we were going. I took a deep breath and we were on our way.

* * *

I didn't ask where we were going the whole ten minutes we were driving. All I knew was that I was with Edward, and nothing too bad could happen. When he pulled up to a curb halfway down the street from a restaurant called, "_**Bella Italia**_" I knew we were eating there. I looked over at him in amusement.

"Your name, I know." He said, before I could say anything. He then looked at me.

"It means beautiful in Italian." He got out of the Volvo before I could say anything else, and was around the car and outside my door before I could unbuckle my seat belt. He held the door open for me and I got out. There was so much I wanted to say and ask him, but I knew now was not the time.

As we quietly walked up the street to Bella, I heard my name being called.

"Bella, Bella, oh my God," I heard two voices cry. I turned around and two people all but knocked me down.

"We were so worried—"

"We went looking for you but it got dark, so we took the car, and—"

"But you were nowhere to be found! So we thought about—"

"Calling the cops, but we thought we could find you—"

"But then we found your phone in my car, and Charlotte said—"

"You could have gone back to _Marie's_ to wait for us, but it was closed, and we were so worried!"

"Whoa, calm down, guys." I told them, my eyes wide. They both finally took a breath.

"Where were you?" Charlotte asked. I bit my lip and looked up at Edward, who was standing very close to me and very still.

"_Oh_." Charlotte and Violet said in unison.

"I was just looking around and ran into Edward." I explained.

"Violet, Charlotte." Edward gave them a nod of his head in greeting.

"I hope you don't mind that I kept Bella from you. We just ran into each other and got to talking." He gave them his crooked smile and they melted.

"What? Oh, no—of course not!" Charlotte replied.

"Hello!" Violet said loudly, her face burning bright red. I shook my head in amusement. Violet—not being able to look Edward in the face now—looked at me.

"Come on, Bella, we have to go—I told my parents I would be home before 9:00, and it's an hour drive back to Forks." Violet said, while still looking at Edward.

"I was hoping to take Bella to get something to eat." Edward interjected. He then looked at Violet and Charlotte with that smile.

"I'll make sure Bella gets home safely." They both looked at me, and I gave them a slight nod.

"Well, okay." Charlotte said, and gave me a look that made we were going to be talking about this tomorrow.

"If it's no trouble—"

"None at all," Edward told her, his smile still crooked and dreamy.

"Okay. Here. Call us when you get home so we know you made it back okay." Violet said, handing me my phone. I had three missed calls, all from Violet and Charlotte. I nodded.

"Sure thing," We said our goodbyes and Edward and I headed for Bella, Violet's and Charlotte's giggles heading the other way.

"You know," I said to Edward, putting my hands in my pockets.

"I don't really think I'm hungry." I told him, but I knew that to be a lie.

"Well then, we'll find out." He said. I stopped and stared at him.

"Edward, you can't seriously tell me you want to take me out to dinner after what just went down." His eyes hardened and his lips pushed together tight.

"Humor me, Bella." I looked at him long and hard, and then sighed. I knew there were going to be a lot of questions asked and answered tonight, and that was what I needed. I licked my lips and sighed.

"Alright, fine." I said, walking away and to the front doors of Bella.

"But you're paying."

* * *

**Hey everyone! Miss me? It's only been a few days this time! Thank you all for the lovely reviews—it means a lot to me! :)**

**Thanks for all the love, and super thank you to everyone who voted for my poem—While the Fire Was Out. You guys are amazing and I will be sending you the outtake I promised very soon! I just wanna go over a few more things since I wrote it so long ago, and then it will be in your Fan Fiction mailbox very soon!**

**So… any ideas on how next chapter is going to turn out? I already have it written and ready to go! I'll be posting it on Wednesday, unless I'm feeling super nice and post it sooner. I also post sooner when I get a lot of reviews. *Hint. Hint***

**Alright, thank you to everyone who entered my writing contest! I was so surprised at how many people actually entered! I have decided to extend the deadline to next Wednesday, since I've gotten a few messages of people asking me for more time, since they have school and work and stuff like that. So here you go! You all have one more week to write an awesome **_**Not as It Seems**_** scene/short story!**

**Plus, if you wanna write more than one story—go ahead! There's no limit for entries! :)**

**So please review and I will be seeing you all Wednesday! Or, possibly even sooner!**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Running Away –Runner Runner**

**Kennedy –Kill Hannah**

**Break Out! Break Out! –All Time Low**

**Thanks guys, and please review! Thank you! :)**

**-Angel**


	24. Adorable

**Hey everyone! Sorry it is the day after Wednesday (sometimes also known as Thursday) but I was really busy yesterday, so I couldn't post. I'm actually going out of town to NC to see/meet one of my favorite YA authors, John Green. If you don't know about him or his books, you're crazy! He's an amazing author and so cool and funny. Check out him and his brother, Hank, on YouTube! They're the Vlogbrothers on there. :)**

**Back to the story… this takes place right after the last chapter, from Bella's P.O.V., of course, and, yeah… I really like this chapter. This is the turning point in this story: there is no turning back for either Bella or Edward. This either makes them, or breaks them. Please read the end note after this chapter—I will be telling you about my writing contest, how you still have time to enter, and who has won what already! Thanks!**

**P.S, Thanks for all the great reviews! I know I haven't gotten back to everyone yet, but I'm trying! Life has been crazy this week! If you review this chapter, I will honestly write you back! Thanks! :)**

**I do not own Supernatural, or Twilight. This is where I would normally say something really witty and cute, but to be honest? I got nothing. Sorry! OH! But I love Dean Winchester to death! :)**

* * *

**Flashback, Chapter 8, Parallels.**

_Zach took a step toward me, and pulled me into a hug. I froze. No one ever hugged me but Sam and Dean. So it felt weird. But I soon gave in and gave him a hug in return. He let go, smiling at me. _

"_If it mean's anything, I hope you find your father." I gave him a sad smile.  
"Thanks." _

"_You never did tell me who you really are." I smiled at him. _

"_Winchester. I'm Isabella Winchester."_

"_Well, Isabella Winchester." he grinned. _

"_I do hope we meet again." and with that, he walked away._

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

As soon as we got into Bella's (I still found it pretty damn amusing) I knew I didn't like the place. Sure it was dark—the lights were all dimmed with that lighting that you knew was supposed to be romantic, but really came off as being cheap and not wanting to use more power than you had to. Also, it was crowded. And I did not like crowded places, unless, of course, I was the main talent.

Which, I usually was. So it sucked, but was also quite nice, to have time to myself. Only, I wasn't by myself—Edward was here. With me, and completely shut down.

As soon as we got to the hostess stand, the girl's dark, dull eyes lit up bright as she looked Edward up and down, from bronze hair to leather covered foot.

"_Hello_." It was more of a purr than anything, and I had to hold myself back from laughing. Please. It could have been my mind playing tricks on me—that happened quite a bit, actually—but I _swear_ her tongue came out and ran over her button lip, as if to say: _yum_.

I didn't like that girl already.

"Table for—" her eyes finally moved over to me, and I gave a small wave of my fingers.

"—two?" she said, her eyes doing this weird sort of fluttering, like if she tried hard enough she could blink me away.

"Yes. Thank you." Edward said in that smooth, velvet voice of his. The girl just about melted; she smiled so hard.

"Right this way." She said airily, looking like she wanted to take his arm and be his new best friend. Or buddy, in a different kind of way.

She led us—or should I say Edward?—since I was more or less following them into the most crowded area of the whole restaurant.

"How's this?" she asked, looking at me out of the corner of her eye, a smirk coming across her red-stained lips.

Edward smiled, leaning his tall frame down, speaking softly to the girl.

"I was thinking of somewhere a little more… private." The girl looked like Edward had asked to see _her _privates. Edward's hand brushed against hers for a moment, and she glanced down. Looking back up at him, she nodded furiously, her eyes bright.

"Yes, yes—right this way!" she seemed to squeal.

I don't think Edward saw that I noticed his look of pride. Or the fact that he had just slipped her a fifty dollar bill. Rich kids. Sigh.

The girl—I was just gonna call her Kim for now on—she looked like a Kim—led as toward the back of the room, where there was a high wall made to curve around and make things look more modern, I was sure. I didn't like it.

There were only a few booths and tables, and when asked, Edward said he preferred a booth, so we got a wide one, with more than enough room for three people on each side. It meant more room for me to relax in, so that was good.

"Your server will be right out." _Kim _said, all but winking at Edward as she disappeared, but not before laying two menu's down on the table. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed mine.

"Well she was pleasant." I muttered, looking down at the menu. Oh, ravioli. Nice. It seemed the only decent thing on the whole menu. I heard Edward chuckle. I looked up at him and he frowned, his hands locking together on the table.

"How are you feeling?" I lifted one shoulder.

"Fine, why?" he shook his head.

"You were attacked, Bella." He said, loudly. I frowned, looking around.

"Not so loud, hey?" but I knew no one was paying any attention to us. He leaned closer.

"You were attacked." He said again, just a bit softer. I rolled my eyes, looking back down at the menu.

"I wasn't _attacked._ I was just in the middle of a very heated argument." I corrected. I felt, more than saw, his head shake.

"Bella, if you knew the things they were planning on doing to you—"

"And you do?" I interjected. "You know?" he didn't so much as break eye-contact.

"It wasn't hard to guess." We both stared at each other for a few moments, before a very unpleasant voice filled the air.

"Good evening. My name is Amy and I will be your sever this evening." I looked at Amy and all I could think was: _Maybe _Kim_ wasn't so bad after all_.

Amy was clearly only speaking to Edward, and she looked at him like he was Sex himself. Her voice reminded me of this demon Dean and I had taken care of once. It was all high pitched and sounded like most of it came from her nose.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked.

"Just water for me," Edward said. Then, more loudly, he said, "Bella?"

Amy, after contemplating for a few moments with herself, gave a small sigh and turned to look at me.

"I'll have the same. Unless you have hot green tea, then I'll take that. Or, you know, I'll just have water _and_ green tea. That would be _lovely_." Edward looked at me with one eyebrow raised—and I was very impressed he could do that, since I had been trying to do that for years and mine didn't look_ half_ as good as his—almost like he was amused. Or amazed; I liked to think it was a bit of both.

"Of course," Amy said, her voice was a bit hard to my ears. "I'll be right back with those." After taking one last look at Edward, she was on her way.

"A tea drinker," Edward stated.

"Surprised?" I questioned.

"You always surprise me." I tried not to smirk.

"That's good to know. Now tell me, Mr. Cullen…" I said, putting my hand under my chin and leaning in a little closer to him over the table.

"What does my tea drinking say about me?" I knew what I was doing. I was flirting. I was flirting with Edward Cullen, in a restaurant, and I was enjoying it. After the night I had just had, I sure as hell deserved even the smallest amount of the joy, and the art of flirting.

"You're intellect." He said, his eyes never leaving mine.

"You don't mind the hotness of the water. You're not afraid to get burned." I flinched at that, and hoped to God he didn't see it. If he did, he didn't show any indication that he had.

"Although you're not a fan of soda, I've seen, you still like high-sugar juices, so it can't be the sugar you don't like."

"I dislike the taste of soda." I replied.

"But not root beer." He said.

"But not root beer." I agreed. If I was being truthful, I was very surprised at how much Edward had picked up on me. Surprised at how well he knew of me.

"But you—"

"Here you are." Amy said, cutting Edward off and placing the two glasses of iced water in front of us. She then put my tea down in front of me, and all but threw the tea bag at me.

"Thanks." I said, pushing my lips. She didn't reply.

"Do we know what we want?" she asked, pulling out a black note pad. Edward was quick to reply.

"I'm not having anything tonight." Amy raised her eyebrows, a look of dumbfounded surprise on her face, like she had never heard of such a thing as someone not wanting to eat.

"Oh… okay… for you?" she asked, turning to me. I quickly looked back down at the menu.

"I'll have the Mushroom Ravioli, please." I said, pushing the menu away from me. Amy nodded.

"Sure." she said. She then looked to Edward, her face becoming that look of pure lust.

"And…" I said, pulling her attention from Edward, making her push her lips and look back at me.

"I'll also like a dessert. You can bring it out before or after the main meal. I really don't care." She looked at me.

"What kind?" I grabbed the menu again and flipped it, quickly looking for the dessert.

"What's got the most sugar in it?" I wanted to forget tonight ever happened, and the only way I could do that was sugar. It was like being high for me. I was drunk once—and not like the last time—the last time, I was just tipsy—not a very good idea—and that didn't make me forget anything. I was an emotional drunk. Dean couldn't even yell at me about it because he was too busy awkwardly patting my back as I dry-sobbed about how life wasn't fair and how puppies shouldn't die.

Amy gave me a look of disbelief.

"Probably the chocolate mousse." I shook my head.

"Nah. Do you have any pie in this place?" if anything, Amy looked even more annoyed.

"No, we don't."

"What kind of place _is_ this?" I exclaimed. I almost threw my hands up in the air, but thought better of myself. I heard Edward give a quiet chuckle.

"It's an _Italian_ restaurant." Amy said though grit teeth. I smirked at her.

"Then do you have any shaved-ice? _That's_ Italian, isn't it?" she glared.

"Of course," she said. "What favor?" I thought about telling her to surprise me, but didn't.

"Cherry." I said simply. She nodded and turned to Edward.

"Are you _sure_ I can't get you _anything_?" Edward looked at me quickly, his eyes finding mine for a moment before he glanced down at the table for only a second, and then looked back to Amy shortly, almost as if he were shy.

"No, thank you." Amy nodded.

"Let me know." She said with a wink before she walked away. In my head, I mocked her words: _Let me know_.

But on the outside, I just picked up my water and took a sip.

"Look." I said, putting my water down and looking Edward in the face.

"I have questions. You have answers. I think it's only fair you answered them." he stared at me for a moment, and then chuckled, a sound of disbelief and amusement.

"I have to answer your questions?" he said, like it was the most stupid idea he has ever heard.

"Yes." I nodded. He shook his head.

"No. I don't believe that's fair." I leaned across the table some.

"If I were being all good and fair, Edward, believe me: I would be halfway out that door right now." he glared at me.

"Then what's stopping you?" I sighed, rolling my head from side to side.

"Well, one, you did kind of save my ass, though I could have handled myself." That was pretty true. But if I were being honest with myself, there were four guys against me, and if I didn't want to kill them, I would have gotten taken down fast.

"Kind of?" he said, raising his trick eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. Kind of." I gave him a look, daring him to question it again. He didn't.

"Two, I'm pretty hungry." He snorted, but even while doing that, he still looked and sounded pretty damn hot.

"And three." I smirked, looking him in the eyes. "You look pretty cute tonight." He looked surprised for a moment, and then his face was carefully controlled again.

"Do you always say what's really on your mind?" I nodded.

"As long as it doesn't get me into trouble." He shook his head.

"Everything about you gets you into trouble." I didn't even bother to defend myself. I knew that already, and hearing Edward say it only made it that much more true.

"Maybe it does, and that's why we're here right now." I said. Amy took that exact moment to all but float to the table.

"Bread sticks." She said simply, sitting them down in front of Edward and giving him 'The Eye'. I sighed loudly, and she finally turned toward me.

"More water?" she asked, only using half of her mouth to speak, so she sounded all annoyed like. I mimicked her.

"No. Thank you." I said, just as rude. She glared at me and turned on her heels. I snorted.

"Well, she's not getting a very good tip." I told Edward, like that was the most important thing that had happened tonight. He shook his head.

"No." he agreed. I smiled, then caught myself and turned it into a smirk. I didn't like smiling in front of people. It made me look weak. Like I cared about things and that was something my father always told me to watch out for: _Never look like you care too much; it will always be your downfall._

I took a bread stick and nibbled on the end, testing it out.

"But back to those answers…" I said, throwing down the bread stick. To put it nicely, it tasted like shit. Way too much salt and I wasn't good with salt unless I was trying not to be killed.

"I don't owe you answers, Bella." Edward said. He didn't say it in his usual hard-ass way, though. He almost sounded defeated. Like he finally realized he _did_ in fact owe me answers.

"It's funny." I said, picking up my now warm tea, all of the stream gone.

"Because I think you do." I took a sip, but kept my eyes on him the whole time. The tea burned going down, and settled into deep warmth in my stomach, only reminding me of how empty it was.

"It's only fair that you answer my questions, then, as well." I put my tea down; the cup made a loud smacking noise as it hit the wooden table top.

"Oh? You have questions, Edward Cullen?" he only smiled, a closed, tight lipped smile.

"Many." I waved one hand outward.

"By all means…" I trailed off, giving him his moment. His golden eyes found my green eyes.

"Why are you here?" I frowned in confusion.

"Because you took me here…?" I said, almost uncertainly, though I knew that to be true.

"No, Bella." He shook his head of bronze hair. He leaned forward more, and I saw how dark the gold of his eyes looked just then.

"Why are you here, in Forks?" I sat up straight in surprise. Well, that was a surprising question.

"I heard the weather was nice." I said smoothly. He didn't miss a beat.

"Why do you keep missing school?"

"I travel a lot—fresh air is good for the soul."

"Why won't you ever give me a straight answer?"

"Because, it's so much fun avoiding the question,"

"What were you going to do to those men?" I grew quiet. I didn't have a smart-ass remark for that one. I couldn't think of one fast enough.

"What do you mean?" his face stayed the same beautiful stone. His poker-face, never changing, always controlled. But his eyes were lighter. He had finally caught me off guard.

"I mean," He leaned in close again, and this time, I caught a whip of his scent. His hair, his soap, his skin… whatever it was, it was him, and I leaned forward as well, not being able to stop myself—wanting just one more lung full of that sweet, spicy scent. He was like honey and cinnamon. Melting white chocolate and those yellow Sour Patch Kids Dean throws at me in the backseat of the Impala on long drives to keep me quiet and happy.

He smelt amazing, and I was disgusted with myself for thinking so.

"What were you doing with that guy? What were you thinking going up against four violent, drunken men, alone?" I closed my eyes.

"Now's really not the time, Edward. If you could just page me when—"

"You really don't care, do you?" he cut me off. It was his voice that made me open my eyes. His voice was ice cold—almost inhuman. It cut deep into me.

"They could and _would_ have beaten and raped you, and left you for dead." I looked down, my cheeks flaming red with blood. Of course—of course that's what they would have done—but hearing Edward put it so bluntly—so out there that I couldn't deny it—it made it real. For the first time that night, I felt my body start to shut down, all of my build up adrenaline that I kept with me—that I walked around with everyday—was gone. In its place, I was nothing but a cold, frighten little girl, out in the dark without her big brothers to protect her from evil. My eyes watered and I blinked away the tears as I have done many times before, and swallowed the deep lump in my throat, having to swallow yet again just to get it down. I lay my arms on the table, and noticed that they were shaking.

"Bella," Edward said, sounding soft and unsure, not at all what he had sounded like a moment before.

"Bella, it's okay—"

"No." I whispered, not being able to make my voice any stronger. I looked up at him.

"It's really not." Amy took that moment to come with my food. Having taken one look at me, she sat the food down with a mumbled, "Let me know if you need anything." and she was gone.

"I'm sorry." Edward said. He sounded like he meant it.

"I shouldn't have pried…" I wanted to tell him it was okay—that he wasn't prying—but it wasn't okay, and he did pry, and it had turned me into this. This thing—this _girl_—that I had worked my whole life not to be, and he had taken away seventeen years of telling myself I was okay, and that nothing would ever happen to me, and he had ruined it. He ruined my image of being invulnerable—_invincible_—and in that moment, I hated him.

I hated Edward Cullen for three whole seconds before I realized it was really me that I hated.

I hated that I was so worked up over this. That I was letting it get to me that I could have been raped and killed. That maybe I _couldn't_ have taken those guys down before they took me, and that, never for one second while those men were hollering at me, did I think to call for help.

I truly thought myself invincible. That nothing could ever happen to me in the real world, because my world was made up of monsters.

So of course when it comes time for me to act like a real person, and not like a supernatural hunter, I freeze up, and only act on hunter-mode. I realized that, had it come down to it, nothing would have stopped me from taking my switchblade to those men, and ending it for them. I would have become a killer, and it wouldn't have been okay, because, sick bastards as they were, they were human. And I was ready to become just as messed up as they were and kill them. It wouldn't have been okay, because they were human and I would have _killed_ them. I couldn't justify that.

That realization had me shaking once more.

I would have become a murderer tonight if it weren't for the boy sitting across from me. I would have become evil.

"I would have killed them." I said aloud. Edward blinked.

"I would have killed every last one of them." I told him. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He didn't ask me how I would have done that. He didn't question if I could have even managed it. Edward Cullen just sat there, across from me, his eyes closed, and his hands in fists on the table.

"No." he shook his head, his eyes still closed. "_I_ would have." We sat in quiet for a few moments, neither one of us saying anything. I didn't question him. He didn't question me. I knew there would be more questions before the night was over, and that neither one of us would forget what the other had said—what the other had done—but there would be no more questions for right now. Not until the both of us settled down. His eyes finally opened, and they looked tormented.

"Eat." One word and I was functioning again. I took a few bites of the gooey, cheesy ravioli and I was better again, if only for a little while.

"I followed you here. To Port Angeles, I mean." Edward said, bringing his hands together on the table, twiddling his thumbs. I'd never seen someone actually _do_ that before. I thought only old people did that? It was strange.

"You followed me?" I said. Not really surprising, but still. It was kind of flattering, in a weird way.

"I had to make sure you were okay—Alice said—"

"Your sister?" now I was confused. What did Alice have to do with this?

"Forget it." he said quickly.

"What does Alice have to do with this?" I voiced my earlier thoughts.

"Nothing, forget about that. I followed you here. That's enough for now."

"You followed me." this time, it was a statement.

"Yes." His answer was simple, but it meant the most to me at the time. He was being real with me.

"Why?" I questioned softly. He sighed—a beautiful and dejected sound.

"I was… worried." His left hand moved across the table, and he grabbed the small saltshaker, lightly running his fingers over the lid and moving it back and forth to watch the salt move.

"You were worried about me?" I asked quietly. It seemed so strange that this guy I barely knew, but felt I knew so well, was worried about _me._ His eyes met mine.

"I get… anxious… when I'm away from you for too long." I felt my eyes go wide before I controlled them. Okay. This was _so_ not what I had in mind when I told him to answer my questions.

"Edward…"

"It's wrong, I know." He said quickly, more to himself than to me, I thought.

"It's not _wrong_." I said slowly. He looked at me like I was crazy. I probably was.

"It's not wrong—just kind of weird—but not wrong."

"You don't know how wrong it is. The way I feel, the way you _make_ me feel…" Okay. Could this actually be _happening_? What the hell… I felt like I didn't have any idea what was going on—any _control_—over what was going on. I hated that feeling.

"And how do I make you feel?" I asked, quietly, almost shy, for one of the first times in my life.

"You make me…" he broke off, and I tried to make it seem like I wasn't waiting on the edge of my seat for him to go on.

"You make me want to be better. Better than I am. Better than I've ever been before, for you," I was pretty sure my tongue was hanging out of my mouth. Did Edward Cullen just proclaim his love for me? Well—his _want_—for me? Not even his want—I didn't know what the hell he was trying to say! I think he meant that he liked me.

Well, hot damn! If that wasn't the sweetest and sappiest thing anyone had ever said to me before.

"You don't even know me." I blurted out before I could stop myself. Really, I needed to learn to control myself better. He looked like he had never considered that before, like he_ did_ know me, and knew me well.

"But I want to. And I'm trying to fix that." he replied. His hands were still lying on the table, and without giving it too much thought, I reached for him. His hand pulled away, just a little, before I could grab it. I frowned. Taking a deep breath, I looked up at him, and saw that he, too, had a look of disappointment on his face. Holding his eyes, I moved my hand toward his again, daring him to pull away. He didn't. His hand was cold—even colder than mine usually were—and smooth, just like I imagined it to be.

His hand was large, and covered my much smaller one easily. I turned his hand over, running my thumb along the fine lines in his palm.

"That's not so bad, is it?" I said, failing at keeping a smile in. Edward didn't say anything. I knew what we looked like to everyone who could see us right now: Two teenagers, sitting in a dark corner, holding hands. We looked like we were dating. I didn't care. Let everyone see us, let them think what they wanted of us. They didn't know how things were between us, and they never would. I briefly wondered if _I_ ever would.

"I wasn't always like this." Edward said quietly, his velvet voice warping around me like silk.

"Like what?" I murmured.

"Cold." I looked up at him, a silent question in my eyes. His golden eyes looked back at me, and I noticed something there that I hadn't noticed before: _sadness_.

I became only slightly aware when Amy came back to the table, looking down at mine and Edward's hands with a frown. Rolling my eyes, I turned my head to her.

"We're doing just fine. _Thank you_." I said coldly, letting her know exactly how 'fine' we were doing when I smiled at her. She mumbled a quiet, "Great." and left us alone again. Edward chuckled. With an internal sigh, I pulled my hand from his and ran it through my hair. My hand was shaking again. I hoped that Edward didn't notice that, but somehow, I knew that he did.

"I answered your questions. It's time you answer mine." he told me. I picked up my tea and drank until there was only drops left, wiped my lips with the back of my hand, and put the cup down. It only brought me ten seconds.

"Shoot." I said smoothly.

"I want to know why you're in Forks. Why here, of all places." I wanted so badly to throw the question back at him, but I bit my tongue. He had been so open with me. I could do the same for him, couldn't I? At least, I could give him what I could.

"I'm here because I'm waiting for my father to get here." I said at last. He nodded.

"And when is your father coming here?"

"I don't know."

"_Why_ is your father coming here?"

"I really don't know." Edward considered this. I could tell he was.

"And it's just you…"

"Just me and my brothers." I answered. Edward nodded.

"How long are you going to be here?" there it was. The question I could tell he had been dying to ask.

"I was supposed to be here for only a few weeks." I said, sighing.

"Now, I honestly don't know." He didn't look at me when he answered.

"When do you think you'll leave?" I wet my lips, not looking at him when I answered.

"I'm not sure, but soon, I think." I looked up from under my lashes and saw him give a stiff nod.

"Where would you go?" I shook my head.

"We Winchesters… we don't think that far ahead." I explained slowly. I didn't know what else to tell him. He looked right at me when he asked his next question.

"Will you ever come back? To Forks, I mean?" I almost dropped my eyes. Almost, but I didn't. I didn't have it in me to look away from those amber eyes.

"No." I whispered. "Probably not," I was proud that my voice didn't break on the words, but the way that Edward's face looked in that moment… it was enough to make me wish I had looked away.

* * *

We didn't say much after that, but that was okay; I didn't have anything else to say for the time being. Amy brought me my shaved-ice, and happy to distract myself, I dug right in. Edward was staring, I could feel it, but I ignored it. To a point, I did, anyway.

"What?" I finally said, four minutes later.

"Nothing, I'm sorry." he said, shaking his head. He then put his hand in his pocket and pulled out some bills, laying it on the table. I was more than sure he had just over paid by a whole lot.

"Lets get going." He said suddenly, getting up from his seat.

"But I'm not finished." I told him, waving my hand toward my dessert.

"Take it with you." I rolled my eyes at his controlling tone.

"I can't very well take the glass—"

"I think I have it covered." He nodded toward the money on the table. I sighed, putting the glass down and sliding out of the booth as well.

"Come on." I said. I led the way out of Bella's, not even bothering to stop and wait while Edward was held up by Amy, who saw us leaving and was slipping him her number. I rolled my eyes inwardly, and waited by the door for Edward. When he finally got to me, he didn't look me in my eyes.

"So," I said, moving to go through the glass double doors as Edward held one open for me.

"Are you going to call her?" I said, biting my lip and looking at the ground. I tried to keep my voice soft, but I knew it was far from it.

"Umm?" he hummed, putting his hands into his pockets. It had gotten pretty damn cold since our time in Bella, so I warped my arms around myself. I had left my jacket in Violet's car. Crap. That jacket meant the world to me, and I was beating myself up for forgetting it. I would have to get it back at school.

"Amy." I said shortly, my breath a cloud in the night's air. He stopped walking, and in turn, I did too.

"Bella, are you… you're not… you're not jealous, are you?" I made a sound of disbelief that oddly sounded like a wounded bird.

"Hah! Me, be jealous of her? Over you?" I laughed again. "Please!"

"You are." He answered a crooked smile on his face.

"Don't flatter yourself." I said unconvincingly.

"You like me." he said, that beautiful smile still on his face.

"No!" I exclaimed, feeling my face heat with blood. How could he say something like that so openly? So calmly and teasingly, and most of all: Why didn't I believe myself when I said no?

"You do, Bella Winchester. You like me, and that's why we're standing here right now."

"No, we're standing here right now because I haven't killed you yet! Would ya tune it down?" I told him. What he didn't know was that I had just told him the true, in so many words, for once. He just smiled.

"Whatever you say, Bella." I wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face.

"Shut up, Edward Cullen." I told him, my hands balled into fists at my sides.

"Or what?" I took a step toward him, and he still kept his smile.

"You're cute when you're angry. Really angry, and not playing angry." I lost all thoughts. Edward just called me cute. Edward Cullen. The hottest guy probably ever just called me cute. It was petty thoughts, but man—I was a girl and a very hot guy had just noticed I was good-looking!

"What?" I said dumbly. He shook his head.

"Adorable…" he muttered to himself. I pouted and turned around. What the hell was going _on_? I groaned, turning back around and walking the other way—away from Edward and his car. I would find Violet and Charlotte and then we could go back to Forks. I didn't need Edward Cullen. Not anymore. I kept walking, even though I knew I probably wouldn't be finding Violet or Charlotte any time soon.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked. He was following me now, but I kept my eyes locked straight ahead, my steps more like stumps, and my lips pressed in a tight line.

"I'm going home!" I called back to him, not bothering to turn around.

"Forks is back that way, Bella." He told me in amusement. I still didn't stop.

"I'm going to find Charlotte and Violet and they'll take me home." I replied. He was walking beside me now. I glared, still refusing to look at him. I knew I was being childish, but I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want to drive home with him now that he so openly ousted my feelings for him from me. 'Cause if I were being honest: Edward was completely right, and I did like him. I knew that much before, but I had never known what came with liking somebody: jealously. Well, maybe I wasn't jealous of Amy—I just wanted to smash her face in. Yeah, that seemed about right.

"Violet and Charlotte went back an hour ago, remember?" oh. Yeah. Now I remembered. But like hell I was gonna let that stop me.

"Then I'll hitch a ride back." I said.

"No you're not." he said. That stopped me.

"I'm not?" I said hardly.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight after what just happened, Bella." I glared, finally looking him in the face. If there was one thing I didn't like, it was people telling me what to do. I only put up with Dean and Sam telling me what to do because they were my brothers, and most of the time, they really _did_ know best. Then there was always Dad, but he wasn't here right now. It would be a cold day in hell when you didn't listen to John Winchester.

"I don't think you understand, Edward, that you don't have a say in what I do." Something flickered in his golden eyes—hurt?—but it was gone before I could say it was there.

"Just understand, Bella—"

"No." I said coolly, turning on my heel again, but a cold, strong hand grabbed my arm, turning me back around.

"Let me go." I told him coldly, my eyes glaring up at him. He grabbed my wrist and brought it to rest over his chest, while his other hand slid around my waist. He pulled me hard against him, having me feel every hard line in his body, how cold he felt against me, and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "No." If I weren't so pissed off, I would have commented on how hot and sexy that was. But I was pissed, and I wasn't having any of it. My palm went flat against his chest. His nice, hard chest—oh, _God_…

"Edward." I said, very calmly, if I do say so, though my heart was beating in overdrive. I wasn't scared, no—I think I was excited.

"Let me go right now."

"What would you do," He didn't say it like a question. It was just a statement.

"I'll…" I was pretty sure I couldn't fight him off. More than sure, actually, and I didn't even know _if_ I wanted to fight him off—so I did the only thing left to do—

"I'll scream." I said lamely. He chuckled.

"No you won't."

"No." I agreed, sighing. I wouldn't disgrace myself by acting like _that_ much of a girl. I gave up the fight and went limp in his arms. He loosened his hold on me some, and I was able to turn away from him; my back to his chest.

"I wouldn't have called her anyway, Bella." Edward murmured, his voice close to my ear, his cool breath hitting the back of my neck and making my eyes want to flutter shut.

"She's not my type."

"What is your type?" I'm embarrassed to say that my voice was very airy—I was almost breathless, for God's sake!

"You." I think I melted. There it was. Edward Cullen had just admitted to liking me. If I didn't have a shit-eating grin on my face in a few seconds—that would be something!

I turned back in his arms, looking up at him from under my lashes. He was _so_ tall. Not Sammy tall—but tall enough that _I_ didn't feel tall—and I loved that.

"So you like me?" I questioned. There was no doubt in my mind that he didn't like me now—but still. I wanted to know what he would say. He offered a soft, closed mouth smile.

"Yes." One simple word and I had to bit my bottom lip to keep from smiling. I looked away, blushing. I was blushing but I didn't care to yell at myself. So this is what it was like to find out that the guy that you liked but probably shouldn't, liked you back. It was a nice feeling, all warm hearted and crazy stupid pop songs running through your head—wanting to run around the block just to let go of some of this energy—wanting to feel his hand in yours—I shook my head. _Whoa_. I had completely let myself go into teenage girl mode for a minute there. That wouldn't be happening again for a very long time. I promised myself that much.

"You find it hard not to like a girl like you, Isabella Winchester." Coming from anyone else, I probably would have been insulted, but with Edward—when Edward says something like that, you know he means it in the best way possible.

"You're not bad yourself, Teddy." I replied. His face was closer to mine—so close that I could almost taste him—all winter air and hot spice—cinnamon, but with a hint of hazelnut, almost like this shampoo I had once. I loved it.

"Edward…" I whispered, when it was almost like he couldn't get any closer to me. His eyes were locked on mine, his arm still around my waist. I wanted to close my eyes, but I couldn't find the will to do so.

"Don't move." He told me, just as quiet.

"There's something I want to do." I didn't move. I knew what he wanted to do. I licked my lips before I could stop myself. His eyes followed the movement, and that's when my eyes closed.

"Edward." I whispered shakily, a broken sound from lips that couldn't go on in the torture he was putting me through—what the hell was his problem? Why couldn't he just _kiss _me already? His forehead met mine, and I finally opened my eyes.

"Sweet, sweet Bella, you beautiful girl." he said, his eyes closed. I couldn't move. I couldn't say anything. All I could hear were his words:

"You don't know how truly beautiful you are." He said. I could feel his breath on my lips—all I would have to do was press mine against his, and I would be kissing Edward Cullen.

"Edward," I said again, weaker than before. "Why won't you kiss me?" I asked, like the pitiful little girl that I was. I couldn't help it. He laughed—a true laugh—one of the first I had ever heard from him. It was a rich, deep sound. I loved it.

"Bella," he said, his eyes opening. "Always saying what is on your mind." I sighed. He smiled, leading in closer to me. I held my breath. He made a move like he was going to kiss me, and then went off course at the last second and kissed me on my cheek. His lips were cold and smooth—I think I liked them better than if they were warm.

"Next time." He whispered in my ear. I hoped he meant next time as in next time I saw him, because he could not just build this entire night up and leave me with nothing. I pushed him away from me, but something told me if he really wanted to, he wouldn't have moved. I smiled, letting him know I was just playing around.

"Next time I won't want you to kiss me." I lied. He gave me his crooked grin.

"Yes you will." I nodded. I would. Smiling, he took off the black hoodie he was wearing, and held it out to me before I could think of what he was doing. I looked at it.

"Take it." Edward said. "It's freezing." He was now in just a tight, dark gray long-sleeve, and I could see every hard line on his body. Really—the boy's jeans were tight enough as it was—did he need a tight shirt, too? It was too much—much too much and I was slowly dying from the inside out. He shook it some, an impatient movement that meant to take it from him. Sighing, I took the hoodie and put it on. It was too big for me, of course, and the hood fell over my head and covered my eyes. I probably looked like a child trying on her father's clothes at that moment. Edward laughed that beautiful sound that I had come to love, and I couldn't help but smile as he pushed the hood up over my head for me.

"There's those pretty eyes." He said, still smiling. I bit my lip, looking down. Edward stepped closer and lifted his hand to my hair, pulling it out of the back of the hoodie for me. His fingers ran over the side of my head, down my cheek and to my neck. His cool fingers rubbed softly over the throbbing pulse point, and I shivered. He looked into my eyes.

"I—"

"Bella?" I heard a voice from behind me. I closed my eyes. Edward was about to say something important. I knew he was. I didn't even hear anyone coming up—and by the look on Edward's face—he hadn't heard them either. I turned around.

"Who wants to know?" I went on the defense. I saw that it was two people—a couple—holding hands. As they came out of the dark and into the light of the overhead streetlight we were under, I saw their faces. The woman smiled.

"It _is _you." I stared at her stupidly. The last time I had seen her, she had been in the back of an ambulance.

"_Buffy_?" I said in disbelief. She nodded, turning toward Nick and smiling.

"I told you it was her." she sounded thrilled. Turning back to me, she said,

"Hi, Bella—miss us?"

***Not As It Seems***

* * *

**So am I wrong to make believe  
that she's divine in all the flawless ways that she  
cuts me back down to size?  
Her sarcastic tongue only fuels the fire.  
Don't get me wrong 'cause I believe she's an affliction that I need;  
her sweet bitter words don't phase me,  
Those little white lies are intoxicating.**

**I lost a step and I'm falling into you.**  
**You know exactly what you do.**

* * *

**End Note:**

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading! It means the world to me! And I love all of you and your amazing reviews—really—you guys are far too good to me!**

**About the writing contest: I have gotten a total of five entries for the contest, which is way more than I thought I was going to get! But a few people have asked for just a little more time, because a lot of them have school. I don't wanna be mean, but I can't wait forever. So I'm just gonna give it ONE more week: if you want to enter, please, enter now or before next Friday, the 28th. Everyone has a fair chance, and everyone will win a prize. :)**

**Now, to the people who voted for my poem, _While the Fire Was Out_: I will be sending you your outtake as soon as I get back from NC, which will be Saturday. I'm sorry for the delay! Also, I promised someone an outtake of Bella and Jasper (from Jasper's P.O.V.) and I will have that to you on Saturday, as well! :)**

**A lot of things will be happening in these next few chapters, and I can't wait for you all to read them! But I do have to ask: Would any of you like an E.P.O.V. chapter? I already have something in the works one another character in Not as It Seems… any guess who it is? Actually, I have one chapter of just one characters P.O.V., and then another chapter with a few characters P.O.V.'s. Yep—it will be great!**

**Well, thanks so much guys, and please review! I read each and every one of them, and I love you/them dearly! Thank you for taking the time to read and review—it makes my heart all heavy and filled with love, haha. :)**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**I'm Not an Angel —Halestorm**

**Weight of the World —Framing Hanley**

**Thanks again and please review! Oh, and please enter the writing contest, thanks!**

**-Angel**


	25. Jealous Minds Think Alike

**Hey guys! SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! But I can explain. My laptop gave out and I was without one for four months. I had to wait that long to even get my flies off of my old one! But I got a new one and everything is A-OKAY again, so expect lots and lots of stories and updates from me. :) **

**But there's more info at the bottom of this chapter, and as always… reviews get you previews of the next chapter! Just ask for one! :)**

**Oh, before I forget—a lot of people were confused about Buffy—Buffy is from the Wendio chapter I did, (****Chapter 8, Parallels)** where Sam and Dean was taken and it was just Bella and super cute, semi-annoying Zach left to save the day. Go back and read that chapter if you'd like. It's actually my second favorite after, 'Adorable'. 

**P.S, Some people left some reviews saying that my Bella is weak. Um, have you_ READ_ Twilight? My Bella is FAR from weak. At times, she's vulnerable, but who isn't? Even a hunter has feelings, and lets not forget that Bella is a teenage girl that for the first time in her life, is actually getting to stay at a high school for more than a week and is spending a lot of time with a super hot maybe-maybe-not-supernatural-guy.  
**

**Love you guys SOOO much!**

**I do not own Twilight. Or Supernatural. Or MTV. If I did, I would actually play music videos and stuff. MTV has nothing to do with this chapter. I was just sayin'. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**FLASHBACK, LAST CHAPTER:  
**

"_Hi, Bella—miss us?"_

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

"Buffy." I said again. I couldn't believe it.

"Hey, girl." she said, stepping closer to me and pulling me into a very tight hug. I patted her back awkwardly, my lungs screaming for air.

This was Buffy, the girl whose boyfriend was taken by that Wendigo that seemed like so long ago. It was Buffy, the nice girl with a side of kickass and a backbone of steel. She also took care of the super cute but annoying at times Zach, younger brother to Nick, said Wendigo hostage.

"It's so good to see you." She whispered into my hair.

"Yeah… likewise," I said slowly. It was still a shock seeing her. She pulled away from me and I ran a hand through my hair. "Man, I'm sorry, I'm being rude." I said, laughing lightly, nervously. It wasn't everyday that I ran into one of my old 'clients'. "How are you?" I asked. I then looked at Nick and forced a smile. "Looking alive, Nick." I said. He grinned. He was actually pretty good-looking when he wasn't covered in blood and mud.

"Thanks." He said.

"We're doing great. How are you? How are Sam and Dean?" Buffy said, calling my attention back to her. I nodded.

"Great, great—everybody's good." I replied. We all just stood there for a second before I remembered Edward.

"Oh! Crap—this is Edward!" I blurted out like a fool. I think I blushed. Edward offered a small smile.

"Nice to meet you," He said smoothly. Buffy stared at him for a few seconds before saying the same and then went back to looking at me.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked. I nervously looked at Edward before answering.

"We had a… change in plans." I said, almost sounding as unsure as I felt.

"Oh." She said slowly, nodding and reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. I looked at her wrist and my eyes widened.

"You got a tattoo." I said. But it wasn't just any tattoo. It was _my_ tattoo. Buffy blushed.

"Oh, yeah, I did—just got it done a few weeks ago. Nick is getting one, too." Nick nodded, though he looked like he wasn't big on the idea.

"It's nice." What I wanted to say was, "Why do you have it? How did you even remember what it looks like?" but I couldn't, because Edward freakin' Cullen was right beside me.

"Zach drew it for me. He remembered what yours looked like." I felt my month open in a little 'O'.

"He did?" I asked slowly, a smile coming to my face. Zach was a cool kid. He was cute, too.

"Yeah," Buffy smiled.

"How is he?" I asked softly. Nick snorted.

"Crazy as ever," Buffy lightly hit his chest with her palm and looked back at me.

"He's doing fine. Really got his act together now; he has everything going his way." I smiled.

"That's good. He's a really smart guy." she nodded. She then bit her lip, looking at Nick and then back to me.

"You know…" she said slowly. "It's Zach's birthday on Wednesday. We're having a small get together—just family and a few friends—I'm sure he'll really like it if you came. He talks about you, you know." I felt myself smile. I didn't like being attached to people that we helped by hunting, but Zach… there was something about him. I could just stop by for a bit, say happy birthday… couldn't I? I was becoming much too social for my liking.

"Sure." I agreed. Buffy's eyes widened.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yeah, of course—I would love to see Zach." I looked at Edward out of the corner of my eye and he was stiff. Was he… jealous? I sure hoped so. Hey, I was a girl—we all just wanted to feel wanted.

"Great!" she reached into her bag and pulled out a card and a pen. She wrote the address down.

"Here's the address. Just come anytime after 6:00, alright?" I took the card from her and nodded.

"Same house?" I asked. She nodded. "I remember where it is." I told her, tucking the card into my back jean pocket. I wouldn't need the thing.

"Your brothers can come, too." She told me. I laughed, shaking my head.

"You can't tell me you want Dean at Zach's party?" Nick frowned.

"Dean's the crazy one?" he asked Buffy. I laughed.

"Nick, Dean is far more than crazy." I told him. "But compared to Sam, yes; Dean is the crazy one." He nodded, that far away look in his eyes. He had a scar above his left eyebrow, and I wondered if he had that before we saved him.

"Bring a… friend." She said, looking from Edward to me.

"I don't have many friends." I said, a smirk forming around my lips. Edward smiled slightly. Him and I—we weren't friends, and he knew that. Not now—not after tonight.

"Well, we better be getting back." Buffy said, and Nick nodded.

"Yeah, it's getting late. But Bella," Nick said, pulling away from Buffy and walking up to me.

"I can't thank you enough." He said quietly, so Edward wouldn't hear.

"You don't owe me anything." I replied. He smiled lightly and made a move to hug me and then stopped, laughing lightly.

"You can hug me." I told him jokingly. We both laughed and he hugged me.

"Thank you so much for everything." I nodded.

"Just forget it." he pulled away and shook his head.

"I can't. Believe me, I've tried." I nodded. I understood that.

"It's really good to see you, Bella. Tell Sam and Dean 'hi'," Buffy said softly. I felt a slight smile come to my face.

"You too Buffy; I will."

"It was nice meeting you." Buffy said shyly, barely looking at Edward. Edward smiled that tight lipped smile of his.

"The pleasure has been mine." She made a small sound in the back of her throat and blushed. Nick looked down at her in confusion but she just waved, and she and Nick turned and headed back down the street. I turned around and Edward was still looking after them, his hands in his pockets.

"We better be getting back to Forks." I muttered. He didn't say anything. We walked back to Edward's car in silence, whatever fun playfulness we had a few moments ago was now gone. Edward was always so hot and cold—if he weren't so hot, his coldness would be annoying.

"So they're friends of yours?" Edward asked me quietly as he opened the car door for me.

"Uh-huh." I replied. He closed the door and walked around the back of the car, getting in the drivers seat.

"They seem… nice." I nodded my agreement, my mind elsewhere. I can't believe I agreed to go to that party. But I did want to see Zach—make sure he was okay after everything that happened. People can crack, and I really didn't want to see that happen to Zach. We drove for a few minutes in quiet before Edward spoke.

"So, about this Zach guy…" I felt a grin take over my face, turning my head so I was looking out the window, and not at Edward.

"What about him?" I questioned. Edward sighed.

"Don't make me ask." I turned innocent eyes on him.

"Ask what, Edward?" he groaned and turned to look at me, taking his eyes off the road.

"Bella…"

"I love it when you say my name _real _slow…" I said slowly, playfully. But I was telling the truth. Edward stared at me for a few more seconds before looking back at the road.

"Ten questions." I said quickly, surprising him.

"I'm sorry?"

"I ask you ten questions, you ask me ten questions. Totally truthful and whatever goes." I made clear. He pushed his lips and then nodded after a few seconds.

"Yeah, okay." I took a deep breath and nodded.

"You go first." He smiled lightly but kept his eyes on the road.

"You and that guy—Zach—you're friends?" I pushed my tongue to my cheek.

"I don't know. He's pretty cool, but we never really got to know each other." I replied.

"So you guys never…?" I laughed once.

"That's two questions, Teddy. It's my turn now." I told him, grinning.

"You said you knew what those guys in the ally were thinking. How?" his hands tighten on the wheel.

"Always the hard questions first with you, isn't it?" when I didn't reply, he went on, "It wasn't hard to—"

"_Guess_?" I cut him off. "Yeah, I know. But you knew. You said you did. How did you know what they were thinking?" he took a deep breath.

"Because I could hear them," I opened my mouth, but didn't know what to say, so I just pushed my tongue to my cheek.

"You heard them?" I asked.

"Yes."

"So you… what, read their minds?" he nodded stiffly. I blinked my eyes and shook my head. "How?" I questioned.

"I'm a mind reader." I had never, in my short life, come across a mind reader. That is, if I even believed Edward. But why would he lie about that? The closest I had ever come close to a mind-reader would have to be a skinwalker, or a demon, but never just a mind reader.

"Okay." I sighed, licking my suddenly dry lips. "So you read minds?" I saw him look at me out of the corner of his eye.

"That's more than one question, Bella." Damn.

"Go then."

"You and that boy—Zach—" I sighed. We were still on this?

"We never went out or anything. He's just a nice guy who needed help, so I helped him." Edward gave me one of _those_ looks and I huffed in offence.

"Not like that! God—do you _think_ I'm a slut?" his eyes widened and he tried to save himself.

"No, no—of course not—I just meant—"

"Just forget it." I said, turning my head away from him. Did he believe all of those rumors at school? He had told me that he didn't—but still. He was willing to believe that I was that easy. Believe me; easy is the very last thing I am. I'm actually quite hard to get, you see. I won't just settle for anything. Who would want second best? Not me, that's for sure. This is not a McDonalds, and I am _not _open 24/7.

"How do you read minds?" I asked quietly. He took a sharp intake of breath.

"It's almost like a radio—I can just hear whatever someone is thinking. I have to be close, of course—within a few miles of someone, but once I'm within range—it all hits me, like a never ending buzzing in my head."

"How long have you been able to do… this?" I asked, not knowing if that was the right question to ask. Edward never took his eyes off the road.

"A while," I didn't know what to say. This whole conversation was so strange. Edward was a… mind reader? And he had been like this for _a while_? What the hell…

"Say something, Bella."

"Is that your question?" I blurted. I did that a lot—blurt things out when I was caught off guard. Dean worked with me on it a lot when I was a kid, so I'm just, if anything, slightly better at controlling my mouth. But I'm still a Winchester, so there is no helping that. He chuckled.

"No, Bella. That was not my question." I exhaled loudly.

"You weren't scared of those men." Edward said. I knew this to be his question.

"No, I wasn't." I said.

"Because you could have taken care of yourself," he said, and I nodded.

"You're a lot stronger than you look, aren't you?" I felt my lips twitch upward.

"I have to be." I said, very softly. More so to myself, I think. I looked out the window. We were about to leave Port Angeles, and I was pretty happy about that. I wouldn't be coming back here for a good while.

"Your mind reading…" I said slowly, not really knowing how to ask, or what to call it.

"Yes?" Edward said. I then shut up quickly. I had just thought of it, and I wanted to shut down completely.

"Can you read my mind? You can't read my mind, can you?" I asked, all but freaking out. Shit. Had he heard every single thing I had ever thought about him? Did he know I was a hunter? Shit! This can't be happening!

"I mean, you can't know what I'm thinking, can you? That's so rude! Get out, get out, and_ get out!" _I had just lost my cool. I was embarrassing myself.

Oh. My. God!

"Bella—"

"You've known all along!" I screamed at him.

"What I've been thinking; about you, about my life—everything—you've known and you've acted clueless!" I yelled. Oh, God. What would Dean and Sam say? What would Dad say? I was in such deep shit.

"No, I—"

"Can this get any more _embarrassing_? You know, I haven't meant most of the things I've thought about you, okay? Your hair's not that nice and pretty, and you sure as hell aren't the hottest guy on Earth—okay, maybe that's a lie—but still! You had no right to be in my head! Hey, can you hear what I'm thinking now? I'm cursing at you!" I told him.

"Bella, please—shut up!" he said forcefully. I stared at him opened mouth.

"I can't read your mind." He said, sounding almost amused.

"Yeah, well, I never—wait. What?" I said.

"I can't read your mind."

"Oh." I licked my dry lips. "Well, that whole scene was very embarrassing." I voiced my thoughts.

"I have pretty hair, huh?" he teased and I blushed.

"Shut up, Cullen." He laughed, but I didn't mind because I liked him better when he was smiling.

"Why can't you hear my thoughts?" I asked. His mood went serious.

"That, I don't know." I didn't say anything. I had a good guess. While I was freaking out over the fact that Edward could have heard all of my thoughts about him, I had forgotten about my tattoo. The tattoo I had on my hip bone that repelled compulsion—compulsion of any kind—that would include mind reading, right? It would make it so Edward couldn't get in my head. But Edward had no way of knowing that was what my tattoo was for—so he couldn't lie about it. Edward really _could_ read minds. _Jesus_. What was he?

"You—"

"I've answered more than one question for you, Bella." I pushed my lips, almost pouting.

"Go."

"What thoughts could you possibly have in that pretty head of yours that you don't want me to hear?" shit. Why did Edward always ask the hard questions?

"There's a lot you don't know and that you wouldn't want to know about me, Edward."

"You see, that's where you're wrong, Bella." He looked at me, and I raised a brow. I didn't like being wrong. "I want to know everything about you." I dropped my eyes, looking at the floor.

"How can you read minds?" I asked quietly. That didn't answer my question of what he was, but I knew if I flat-out asked him what he was, he wouldn't tell me. I had to earn that.

"It's my… gift."

"Your gift?" I questioned. He nodded. "Like, 'I have a gift that my Fairy-Godmother gave me' gift?" Edward laughed.

"No, Bella. Not a 'Fairy-Godmother'."

"Then what?" I was getting annoyed now.

"That's two questions." I rolled my eyes.

"Shoot." I told him.

"You were in Port Angeles…"

"Dress shopping." I filled in the blank for him, though I knew that he must have known.

"For the school dance," He replied. I nodded. "Are you… going?" I think I stopped breathing.

"Uh…" I couldn't get my voice to work. It had abandoned me. "N-no, I don't think so." I said quietly.

"And why not?" my throat kept closing up—it was getting hard to answer.

"That's two questions, Teddy." I took his words. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye.

"I apologize." Edward said. I knew it was my turn to ask a question, but my mind still wasn't thinking clearly. I took a deep breath. I was supposed to be the girl who always knew what to say. How was it that Edward Cullen took all my words away?

"Are you…" I closed my eyes before I finished my question. "Are you… human?" it was a few moments before he answered.

"I am… whatever you want me to be." I opened my eyes. His eyes were locked straight ahead on the road. His hands tight on the wheel, I bit my lip.

"Shape shifter?" I guessed. His brow furrowed.

"No." he said.

"Skinwalker?"

"Skinwalker? Isn't that the same as a shape shifter?" he asked. I waved my hand.

"No. They're different." I replied.

"How do you even know?"

"I read a lot. I like the supernatural." I said, which, you know wasn't a lie.

"Were you born being whatever it is you are?" I asked. Edward still wouldn't look at me.

"No." I sighed.

"So you were human once." I said. His face lost its hard edge, becoming something peaceful and soft.

"Yes. And that is far more than one question." I nodded. He had just told me he wasn't human. I couldn't say I wasn't disappointed. I've known for a long time now that Edward Cullen couldn't have been human, but still. It was like a slap to my face, and a pull at my heart.

"Would you go to the dance if someone asked you?" he said. Oh, God…

"A few people have asked me." I said hardly, almost defensive.

"But you've turned them all done. Why?"

"Maybe I haven't been asked by anyone worth going with!" I snapped. Edward actually smiled. My face was hot and my heart was beating like crazy.

"So you're just waiting for the right person?" I didn't answer. I just gave a stiff shake of the head after a few moments. He could take that any way he wanted.

"Well, I don't see you with a date to the dance, either." I said. What I didn't say was how stupidly pleased I was with that, even though I shouldn't have been. His lips pulled up into that crooked grin.

"Maybe I'm waiting to ask the right person." My teeth snapped together and I bit the sides of my tongue. Breathe stupid hunter girl. Just breathe.

"How old are you, Edward?" I asked suddenly. He sighed.

"I'm seventeen." Touché, Edward.

"How long have you been seventeen, Edward?" I reworded myself. He looked at me.

"Do you really want to know?" I shook my head. I would find out later.

"I didn't think so." He said. I sighed.

"I have one more question." I said.

"Yeah, well, so do I," Edward replied. I fought a smile off my face.

"I'm a lady. We always go first." I told him.

"So very true," He said.

"Will you… will you hurt me, Edward Cullen?" I asked quietly. The car started going faster—his foot had pushed on the gas too hard—and he was now glaring at no one, his eyes never leaving the long road back to Forks.

"Bella," he said, his voice very pained. "If I were to ever hurt you…" he shook his head. "It would be like hurting myself. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." I closed my eyes.

"Do you… hurt _other_ people?" he was quiet for a long time. I almost feared his answer. When he finally answered, his voice was soft, but I still heard the edge to it—the buried pain beneath the word.

"No." I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Are you true to your word?" I asked. Edward, come to think of it, had not once let me down yet. Unless you wanted to count the time he stopped talking to me for a week, but hey: he _did _save me from being killed.

"I try very hard to be." He said quietly. I nodded.

"Then I won't…" I stopped, swallowing against my suddenly dry tongue.

"I won't hurt you, either." _Not unless you make me_, I added in my head.

He smiled, not knowing what I was talking about.

"Thank you for that." I knew we were finished with our questions for tonight.

* * *

We made it back to Folks quicker than I would have liked. Edward stopped three houses before my own, and shut off his car. I took off my seat belt, not looking at him.

"Thanks for everything." I all but whispered.

"Don't thank me." he replied. My lips twitched. We sat for a few more minutes, not talking. I counted the number of breathes I took while waiting for him to speak.

"Bella," Edward finally said.

"Yes?" I answered, still not looking at him. Call me shy all of a sudden, but I just couldn't look him in the eye, knowing all I knew about him, and still knowing nothing at all. I just couldn't.

"Bella, please look at me," his velvet voice was soft, pleading—like honey. I still couldn't.

"_Please_." Taking a deep breath, I finally raised my eyes. Edward was closer to me than before, almost making my breath catch in my throat.

"There." he said softly, smiling to himself. "That was all I wanted."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"I just wanted to see your eyes one last time, before you leave tonight." I stopped breathing.

"Don't." I said. He looked confused.

"What?"

"Don't say things like that." I told him.

"Like what?" I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at his perfect face.

"Stuff that confuses me," I admitted.

"Bella…"

"I'm really confused right now, Edward." I told him. He nodded.

"I can only guess." His eyes found mine, and he held out his hand. I stared at it for a few moments, my eyes moving from his hand to his face. Finally, I slowly unlashed my hands from where they sat in my lap, and I put my palm against his. The cool skin of my fingers rubbed against his and he locked our fingers together, lifting our hands up; palm against palm.

"I would never hurt you, Bella." His voice held promise. I blinked a few times, trying to clear my head.

"Good." I whispered. I didn't know what I was doing. I was actually trusting him. I knew he wasn't human—he even told me himself—but I was still in his car with him, all but holding his hand. I hated myself for it, because this is what I have been trained against my whole life, but I couldn't let go of him. I didn't know if I wanted to. If I even could. Edward moved his hand down mine, my fingerless glove moving away from my skin. I was fast to pull it back down, and to try to take my hand back, but Edward wouldn't let me. I looked at him, and he looked back. He made a move to pull my glove away from my skin and I froze.

"Don't." I said quietly. He looked back at me. "Please don't." he frowned, but let go. I knew he wanted to ask why I didn't want him to see my hands. Why I didn't let anyone see my hands—but now wasn't the time for that. He nodded and let go of my hand all together.

"I guess this is goodbye." I said, trying for that playful tone again, but knowing that I was failing at it. He tried to smile back.

"I guess so." I made to leave the car but Edward said my name again. I turned to him.

"Can I drive you to school tomorrow?" he asked. I didn't think I heard him right at first.

"Why?" I questioned. He just shook his head.

"I did say I had one more question for you. And I don't know why I say, nor do, half of the things that I do when I'm around you." He replied. "So, please—let me drive you to school." I thought about it; what would Sam and Dean say? What would they do? I didn't even want to think of that, so I surprised myself when I replied:  
"Sure." his brilliant smile lit up his face.

"I'll see you then." He said. I nodded.

"See you." I said, opening the car door.

"Bella," he called me again, right before I got out, _again_. He rubbed his fingers over the knuckles of my right hand.

"Sleep well." He murmured. My heart was pounding. He smiled. I was finally able to get out of the car.

* * *

I walked into the house, or maybe I floated, I wouldn't have been able to tell you. All I knew was that I was light on my feet, and my chest was heavy. But as soon as I closed the front door, my back was against it and I was finally able to breathe. I could hear Sam and Dean bitching in the kitchen like two old women—I didn't know what they were going on about, nor did I _want_ to know—but I still had to check in on them. I walked down the short, cream colored hallway and stood at the kitchen doorway. The scene that greeted me was both hilarious, and deeply disturbing.

Dean had obviously tried to make himself something to eat, and had ruined it. He was standing behind the counter, a look of pure heartbreak and anger on his face. Sam was going on and on about the importance of watching what he was cooking and how long it takes to cook something fully, and black is not a color you want to see on _chicken nuggets._

"Guys," I said, stopping Sam in the middle of his lecture and stopping Dean from picking up a knife and killing Sam.

"Aw, did you try to cook dinner, Dean?" Dean did a look that was a cross between a pout and a glare.

"Shut. Up." I just laughed, smiling and shaking my head.

"Hey, Izzy," Sam said. I grinned.

"Hey."

"Have fun?" Dean asked. I nodded.

"It was… interesting." He didn't ask me to explain, and for that, I was grateful.

"I'm glad you had a good time, Bella." Sammy said. I smiled.

"Thanks. I think I'm just gonna head to bed. It was a bit of a crazy day." I told them. _You don't even know the half of it…_

They both nodded, but I could feel Sammy's eyes watching me as I left the room.

* * *

That night, while I was taking a shower, getting ready for bed, everything really hit me: The fact that I could have been beaten and raped by that group of men—that I could have been killed—that my father was still M.I.A.—that Sam and Dean didn't really have any idea as to what was going on with me—that Edward Cullen wasn't human—it was all finally too much. I was finally cracking. Breaking down is not a good thing. There are not a lot of hunters out in the world, but when one finally cracks… it's not a good thing. We can go crazy. I think I was already there. My father being M.I.A., I could deal with—he always pulled something like this, and I knew he was okay—he had to be—being almost raped—now that sucked. I didn't have any words on that. I never wanted to think about it again. But finally knowing the truth about Edward Cullen? That I couldn't handle. He was the one guy in my life that I had actually let in. Well, besides my family. And he wasn't human. I knew in my mind and heart that I should have told Sam and Dean first thing—that keeping this to myself was a bitch move, and that I was being a liar and bad hunter if I told Sam and Dean none of this—but I just _couldn't_. I hated myself for it more than anything, but I just _couldn't_.

How could I have let this happen to me? How could I have fell for Edward Cullen? And that's what I did—I fell for him. I had fallen for him, and he wasn't even human! It made me sick to think about, but I just couldn't help it—I couldn't turn off my feelings for him, and believe me: _I was trying._

It was that hair, and those eyes, that voice and that face—hell, it was even his really tight pants! I knew that all of those things were so petty—and that most of what they were was a cover-up of what he truly was—it was to get people to trust him. Who wouldn't trust such a good-looking young guy?

Me.

But I had ended up trusting him, and this is what I got for it. That was why I never trusted anyone but my family. But, like I said: _I just couldn't help it._

I wanted to blame it on the fact that I was young. I was young, and lonely, and probably craze with hormones, and that was the reason I had gotten close to Edward—to the _enemy_, if you will.

But that wasn't true, either. Or, well, at least not completely true, since I _was _lonely and pretty damn sure my hormones were getting the best of me. I closed my eyes. It only took me a few seconds after that to realize that the warm water I had been standing under was now cold, and that I was sitting on the floor of the tub, my arms warped tightly around my legs. I couldn't put up with this. Not anymore. I got to my feet on weak legs, and stood under the ice cold water for a few more minutes before finally turning the water off and steeping out of the tub. The cool air hit me, but it was of no importance.

I got dressed for bed, moving like a zombie and taking way longer than I normally would have, but I just didn't feel like rushing anything. I had done enough of that. Sighing, I sat down on my bed and stared at the bare walls.

This was my home for the time being, and I had to defend it. The people in it, I mean. With shaking fingers, I grabbed my cell phone off of the bedside table, and hit speed-dial number 3. It rang four times.

"_Danny's pizza, how may I help you?"_ I took a deep breath.

"Hey. It's me." there was silence on the other line.

"_Isa? That you?"_ I sucked in my bottom lip.

"Yeah, it's me." I replied.

"_Well what can I do for you? How is everything? Still in Forks_?" I closed my eyes.

"Later, Bobby—right now I need to know something." He was quiet again before finally answering.

"Sure thing, girly. What's up?" I took a deep breath.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about vampires."

* * *

**I guess now is a good time  
to tell the truth  
The pedigree I carry will  
swallow you  
But I am not what you are  
Flawless in every way  
Birds eye view  
And I'm watching you**

* * *

**WOW! It's been forever, huh? I miss you guys! I'm so sorry I've been gone! But my blog and my music have kept me on the go, and life is, quite frankly, kicking my ass! It's been over a year (I think—I haven't really checked—) and for that, I am SO unbelievably sorry. I can't even explain how much it means to me that you guys are still around and waiting for more. I tried to write back to as many of you as possible, so hopefully you got those messages. I know FF has been weird these last few months and everything is SO different! But enough of that!**

**What's new with you guys?! Tell me lots and lots about your cool and exciting lives! The best way to keep up with me is my Tumblr. Just ask for it and I'll give it to you. I won't think you're a creeper. :P**

**Well, this story is coming to an end. I have four chapters already written that need some work and then need to be edited, so within the next three weeks, you will have three full chapters, one outtake chapter, and one P.O.V. from a VERY surprising character! Can you guess who? And then, my faithful friends, the _end_ of _Not As It Seems_ will come. Kind of bittersweet.  
**

**But thank you so, so, so much for reading, and it would mean so much if you guys reviewed-even one word-to let me know that you're still reading and that you care. Thank you! :)  
**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**When I'm At Home –The Maine**

**Oh Well, Oh Well –Mayday Parade**

**REVIEW! PLEASE! YOU GET A SUPER COOL PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER! WHO DOESN'T WANT THAT?! :)  
**


	26. Outlines

**Hey everyone! I am so, so, so sorry for the very, very late update! But I thought, "Hey. What better day to put a new chapter up than Thanksgiving?!" I hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving, and that you guys have been doing well since I've last been on here!**

**My father recently had a heart attack, so, without trying to make excuses, that is partly why this chapter has taken so long to come out. I just honestly haven't had the time for any of this. :( I'm also editing all of the chapters in this story, because I'm so embarrassed of all of the mistakes, haha. So you'll be seeing a big change in a lot of chapters soon!  
**

**There's an end note with more information on everything. Please review though. I love hearing from you guys, and I'm going to reply to messages in a bit! :)  
**

**But this chapter is dedicated to amr7111994! I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update before your birthday on the 14th, but just know that this chapter is for you and thank you so much for reading. It means everything! :)**

**If you wanna keep up with me, my Tumblr is .com (No, This Colorful Twilight doesn't refer to Twilight, as in the novel, or this story-it's the name of a poem that means a lot to me.) :)  
**

**I do not own Twilight or Supernatural. I would be very rich if I did. And, well, I'm not rich, so… yeah. You get my point.**

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

The next morning, I waited for Edward outside, two houses down from mine, where Sam and Dean couldn't see, should they look outside for me. I did something I had only ever done a handful of times: I lied to my brothers. Okay. Maybe I didn't _lie_—I just didn't really tell the truth. That was a good way to put it.

When Dean asked me why I didn't want him to drive me to school, I told him that a friend was picking me up. He raised his eyebrows in that little way that meant he didn't quite buy it, but wasn't going to fight me on it. Sammy just sat back and acted like he wasn't listening, but I saw how his head was cocked to the side, just slightly, listening. He believed me, kind of, at least.

The morning air was misty and cold; drew still on the dying blades of grass and on top of car hoods. I kicked at an old McDonald's cup that someone had thrown into the gutter; people these days—throwing out their trash into the world like they owned it.

It made me sick.

Two seconds later, I had forgotten the whole thing and was singing some overly catchy pop song that I hated in my head when I heard a sound I had come to know well.

Edward's Volvo pulled around the corner, going much faster than the speed limit. I smirked in amusement as he pulled to a stop in front of me.

"Late, Teddy?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. He got out of his car, his movements sure and graceful, and looked at me with a slight smile.

"Right on time, actually." He said. I pushed my lips and cocked my head to the side before nodding once. He was on time; I just liked messing with him. Getting any kind of reaction out of Edward Cullen had become one of my favorite pastimes. He walked around the back of the Volvo and came to a stop in front of me. He wore his white leather jacket that I loved on him and a pair of black jeans. Again—they looked pretty damn tight. What the hell was with it? I mean, it's not like his ass wasn't nice enough without the jeans showing it off—not that I was complaining that they were—and his muscular legs and whatnot. Still. They were skinny jeans, and whoever told you they weren't, were lying.

"I guess you're right." I admitted. He smiled with one side of his mouth and opened the passenger side door for me.

"After you," He waved his hand in a fancy sort of half bow and I laughed lightly.

"You're awfully happy this morning." I stated slowly. He shrugged.

"What's there not to be happy about, beautiful girl?" I couldn't help but smile. Edward was very good for my ego.

"Oh, I don't know. You never know what kind of day it will be." I told him, taking a step closer to him and toward the open door of the car.

"I do." He replied surely. I smirked.

"Oh, yes. I seemed to have forgotten that." I sighed wishfully. "To see how your day is going to be…"

"I don't see anything." Edward interjected.

"No?" I questioned. Edward shook his head.

"No. I only read minds. I don't see the future. That's not my gift."

"Then whose gift is it?" I asked. He simply shook his head.

"All in time, Bella," I rolled my eyes. I could smell him again; that winter air scent that hung around him. What was _wrong_ with me?

"I'll tell you all of it. I promise." He said. I looked at him in wonder. Would he really? Would he trust me enough to tell me everything I pretty much already knew? Why did he trust me so much? Why did _I_ trust _him_?

"Edward…" I said, but he smiled, shaking his head.

"_Really_." he replied. I pushed my lips and took one more step toward him. I was so close I had to look up at him. He looked down at me, his jaw tight, but his eyes soft. I stood up on my toes and kissed his cold cheek softly.

"Good morning, Teddy." I whispered quietly. When I pulled away, his eyes were on mine. His eyes were bright amber today, and I couldn't stop staring at them.

"Come on…" he said slowly, jerking his head toward the open car door.

"Before you kill me," I giggled—freakin' giggled!—and got into his car.

Edward had the heat blasting, and one look in the side mirror told me my cheeks were bright pink because of it. I looked over at Edward who sat calmly behind the wheel; a picture of ease and perfection.

"Edward?" I said. He looked at me. "I'm burning." He raised his brows in question and I gestured toward the heating vents. "It's really hot." His mouth opened just the slightest as he quickly shut it off.

"I'm sorry." he said, sounding a bit shy. "I can't tell sometimes…" I nodded, like I understood, because I did. I was pretty sure he was actually dead.

Amazing how calm I was being after coming to that conclusion.

I didn't know what to say to Edward. It wasn't that long of a drive to the school, but it still felt a long ways away to me right about now.

"Edward…" I said, unsure of what I was even going to say.

"Bella…" Edward mocked. I bit my lip, trying to stop the smile that wanted to break free.

"_Are you wearing skinny jeans?"_ there. It was out. I had just blurted that out and I wanted to die.

"What?" he replied in complete confusion. I could feel how hot my face was.

"Your… um, the jeans you're wearing… they're really, you know, uh… _skinny _looking." Please, just stop me now…

"Skinny jeans?" he said. I nodded. He looked uncomfortable.

"I don't… I don't believe so? Alice buys most of my things…" he looked embarrassed and I felt bad for just asking something like that.

"I'm really sorry—I shouldn't have asked that, it just came out. But I like them. I think they're really nice looking. I mean, you look good in them—not a lot of people do—oh, God—I'm gonna shut up now."

I'm such a loser.

"Well, thank you. You look nice in yours, as well." My cheeks were still red, but I think they warmed up even more with his compliment. I mumbled something that sounded like, "Thanks" and went back to looking out the window.

Thankfully, we made it to Forks High soon after the whole skinny jeans conversation. Edward found his usual packing space toward the front of the school and pulled in. Everyone who was near enough to see us stopped and stared at the girl in Edward Cullen's front seat. Me. I rolled my eyes, but as I moved to get out of the car, Edward spoke,

"Just so you know, Bella," Edward said slowly, looking over at me in the front seat. "I don't care what people think." I raised my brows in question.

"Why, of course not," I said. "I mean, you're Edward Cullen. Why would you care?" he just smiled at me, his amber eyes bright.

"_You_ should care." He told me. I shook my head.

"If I cared what people thought about me, I probably wouldn't be able to get out of bed every morning. It's not worth it to care what others will think of you." He kept his eyes on me as I opened the car door and got out. As soon as I did, everyone pretty much stopped, and I'm not kidding, just to stare at me getting out of Edward Cullen's car.

"Oh, look at me, getting out of Edward Cullen's car; we must have slept together!" I exclaimed loudly, doing 'jazz-hands' and smiling. Edward came up behind me, his cool hand finding the small of my back.

"Must you say such things, Bella?" I turned my head to look at him.

"I like getting reactions out of people."

"You like making your life harder." He replied. I huffed. He put his arm over my shoulder—a protective move?—I don't know, but I went with it.

"Let's give them something to talk about." He whispered in my ear, leading me into the school, right into the line of every angry teenage girls face, and every doubtful look from the boys.

I wasn't about to turn that down.

* * *

My day had been strange. Stranger than normal, that is. Edward walked me to all of my classes. All of them—even when he was supposed to be in classes of his own. I didn't ask why he was there, waiting for me after all of my classes let out, but still. It was nice. I won't lie. And everyone was totally staring. And whispering, but I _so_ didn't care. I liked a little bit of attention. I truly was Dean Winchester's little sister.

When it came time for lunch, Violet talked me into actually buying some food from the school, and that was just gross, and never, _ever_ happening again. Like, ever.

As we were walking to our usual table, Violet stopped dead and stared straight ahead at something I couldn't see. I had to stop myself from running right into her.

"Damn, Vi. What's up?" she just nodded her head to the side a little, and spoke in a low murmur.

"Edward Cullen is staring." At the mention of his name, I searched the room until I found him. Edward sat at a small table with four chairs, all of them unfilled but his own. When he saw me he smiled lightly, and nodded his head.

"He totally wants you, Vi." I said with a playful smirk and an elbow to her side. She wasn't even listening to me.

"I think he wants you to sit with him!" Violet's whisper was more of a shout. I rolled my eyes.

"I would have never guessed."

"Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to get a move on?" a guy behind us said roughly. I turned around, one eyebrow raised, not in the mood.

It was one of the jocks, and by the looks of him, he thought he was the king of the school. When he saw me, his brown-eyed glare left his face and he smirked.

"Though the view from the back of you was quite nice," I grinned, leaning toward him some.

"What's your name?" I asked in a silky sweet voice. His smirk never left his face.

"Name's Chris, sweetheart; and you're Isabella Winchester." Of course he knew me. Of course he did. I looked at Violet.

"He knows who I am." she nodded, looking lost. I made a move for him to lean down more so I could whisper in his ear. My voice was sharp enough to cut diamonds.

"Well, Chris. Let me tell you one thing: Don't ever use that tone of voice with me or my friend again. We'll move when we're good and ready, and not a second sooner. Also," I made my voice silky smooth again. "Never, _ever_ stare at my ass again, or I'll make sure it is the last thing you ever look at. Got it?" I took a step back, and in turn, Violet did as well. Those who were around and saw the whole thing laughed, others looked away, not wanting to get caught openly staring.

"Damn." He said slowly, licking his lips and shaking his head. "You're so sexy." I huffed in annoyance and grabbed Violet by the arm, pulling her away.

"Some people are just unbelievable. Un-freaking-believable." I fumed. I was pissed. Who did that guy think he was? Violet stopped me and turned confused eyes on me.

"Bella, he called you sexy. Why are you so mad?" I stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Violet, guys like him only want one thing, and I won't put up with people like him." she nodded, sucking in her bottom lip.

"But I'm sure not _all _guys are like that." She said, her eyes glinting with playfulness.

"No?" I questioned. She shook her head.

"Edward Cullen is still waiting on you, and he looks worried." True to her word, I looked over at the table Edward rested at and he was still staring at me, a strange look on his face. I kept my eyes on his, but spoke to Violet.

"Why do you think he's waiting on me?" Vi made a very annoyed sound.

"Um, let's see: He drove you to school today, he walked you to every single one of your classes, and, for the first time since ever, he is sitting alone at a table in the lunch room. What do you think?" I nodded once. She had a point. As if hearing us—which, he probably had—Edward lifted one hand and motioned for me to join him.

"There. You. Go." Violet said in triumph. I rolled my eyes and looked at her.

"See you later?" she nodded.

"Go, go!" she said happily, smiling. I couldn't help but to smile as I walked across the room and took the seat right across from Edward.

"Hello." He greeted. I nodded, opening the cap on my water bottle.

"Hi." I said, my voice sounding shy even to me. His chuckle made me look up.

"What?" he nodded his head to where Violet was sitting, staring at us. When she saw us looking, she quickly looked down at her uneaten food and stuck a fork in it so quickly that her peas went everywhere. She blushed and ducked her head. I tried not to laugh.

"She's very curious as to what is going on between us."

"That makes two of us." I muttered. He sighed.

"Bella, I'm trying here."

"Trying what?"

"To do… this." He waved his hand between the two of us.

"And what exactly _is_ this?" I mimicked him. He closed his eyes for just a second.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself." I looked down.

So this is how it was going to be? It looked like I was going to have to do everything.

"I can tell you exactly what this is." I told him. He lifted his eyebrows.

"You like me, and I'm not being vain—you've told me as much." I stated.

"You're strange, and out of this world and—" I lowered my voice, "—you're far from human. I know all of these things, but I'm drawn to you. Maybe that's part of why I can't stay away from you—whatever you are makes me feel that for you—but I like you. There. I've said it; I, Isabella Winchester, like you, Edward Cullen. Now stop playing games, and let's talk about what we're going to do about this." I took a deeply needed breath and leaned back in my chair. Edward, if one thing, looked so surprised it was funny. I heard a deep, booming laugh, and turned around in my seat to see Emmett Cullen all but falling out of his chair in laugher, and Rosalie moving her chair away from him as everyone in the room stared in shock at Emmett Cullen, laughing his ass off at something only he, and the rest of the Cullen's, could hear. Edward's lips started moving, but I couldn't hear even a whisper. Emmett finally stopped laughing.

"Your family can hear us speak." I stated as a fact, more so than a question. Edward nodded.

"Yes."

"You don't find that the least bit strange?"

"No. It's very rare that I come across something strange." I smirked.

"Then I'm probably the strangest thing you've seen in a long time."

"That's not far from the truth." I should have felt insulted, but I wasn't.

"You said you like me." he said, a grin over taking his features. I felt my cheeks warm.

"Don't get cocky." I mumbled, willing myself to lose the added color that was staining my cheeks.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I looked up at him.

"And what do you dream of, Edward?" his eyes suddenly lost their joking humor they had only moments before. He rested his elbows on the table and looked at me.

"I don't dream, Bella." I frowned.

"Not at all?" he shook his head. I bit my lip.

"I'm… sorry." I said. I didn't know what to say, so that was always a go-to word. Edward gave the slightest shake of his head.

"Don't be. I don't mind it much, but it would be nice every now and again." he then looked at me again; his eyes gentle and full of wonder.

"What do you dream of?" I tried to keep my eyes on his, but I knew my face heated up. I didn't want to lie to him, but I couldn't very well tell him that most of my dreams as of late have been about him. I couldn't.

"I don't dream much, either." I played it off. A pleased grin overtook his face and he leaned back in his seat.

"Really." he said. I nodded. He just stared at me and I started to feel uncomfortable, so I took a swig of water. Edward suddenly looked away and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm sorry if my questions bother you." I frowned. What do you say to that? Edward always said the most unexpected things.

"They don't bother me—I just don't know what to say most of the time." He smiled his crooked smile.

"I know how that is." I couldn't help but smile back. Being brave, I took a small bite of the mashed potatoes and nearly gagged.

"Holy crap—what _is_ this stuff?" I almost spit it out, but I thought that would be rude since Edward was in front of me and everything. Edward frowned, his straight eyebrows falling over his eyes.

"Even I'm not sure." I pushed my lips.

"Don't you ever tap into those lunch lady's heads? I'm sure your mind ticks would be tons of fun for those kinds of things." Edward rolled his eyes, looking almost bored at the thought.

"Not at this school. Some of the thoughts here are _very _disbursing." I then got excited.

"You can hear everyone's thoughts right now, right?" Edward nodded.

"Just about everyone," He stared at me with a frown and I grinned back.

"Sorry." I offered a shrug. I then smiled. "Would you do me a favor?" I questioned. His answer came within the second.

"Anything," I raised my eyes to meet his. I liked this guy.

"I've always wanted to know… what do people think when they see me? I'm sorry if I sound petty—I've just always wondered." Edward grinned a bit and looked down at the table, his head cocked slightly to left. He spoke after a minute or so.

"That boy—Chris—is still thinking really sexual things about you and it's starting to get graphic." I looked to where Chris was sitting, and sure enough, he was looking over at me with a smirk. I winked at him and gave him the bird. Edward chuckled.

"Right now, those girls over there—" he nodded his head toward a table full of eight or so girls—one of them Jessica (who I had nicknamed _Bitch-ica_ in my head) "—are wondering what you're doing here, and what I see in you." I nodded, frowning slightly.

"I'm wondering that myself, actually." Edward's eyes found mine and he leaned across the table after a few hard looks crossed his face.

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you that you're unlike anyone I've ever come across? You're so different, and full of life, and beautiful—"

"You think I'm beautiful?" I blurted. He smiled, his full smile, with his scary white teeth and everything.

"Out of everything, that's the only thing you hear?" I'm so sure I blushed. Edward just smiled wider. I shook my head and bit my lip.

"Okay. Enough, enough—that's enough about me. What is everyone thinking in general?" Edward answered quickly.

"Easy." He kept his eyes on me but started lazily pointing his index finger this way and that.

"Sex… sex… drugs… the dance… sex… drugs… shopping for the dance… sex _after _the dance… more sex...," I raised my eyebrows.

"Please tell me these are the thoughts of the guys?" Edward chuckled.

"It's on everyone's mind." I shrugged.

"Not mine."

"Which part?"

"Huh?" please tell me Edward didn't just ask me if I think about sex? Edward's eyes widened just for a second and then he was controlled again. Another thing to add to the Edward Cullen notebook: He never blushed.

"The dance, I mean."

"Oh!" I laughed awkwardly. "I thought you were asking if I think about sex and drugs." Baby Jesus, _why_ did I say that? I wanted to die. The look on his face… Edward seemed to be looking down and I was looking everywhere but at him and I couldn't handle the awkwardness. Why did I always do this to myself?

"Uhm, no, Bella, I was not asking you about… sex." I bit my lip and nodded.

"Yeah…" I coughed and looked over at the Cullen table. Most of them seemed to be laughing their asses off, but much more quietly this time. I forgot they could hear our conversation. Great.

"But the dance, I mean." Edward said, finally trying to end the awkwardness.

"What about it?" I inquired.

"Mike is going to talk to you about it today." I sighed.

"Joy. Doesn't he get the hint?" Edward smirked.

"No. Most of the boys in this school are trying to build up the courage to simply speak to you—Newton is one of the only who is arrogant enough to follow through." I still didn't know why the boys in this school found me so… I dunno—sex-worthy? The boys in the last school I went to weren't as bold. Sure—one or two of them talked to me—asked me out—and a few of them were even cute. But dating just isn't my thing. Tried it, didn't like it—you get tired after a while when guys only take you out places so they can put their tongue in your mouth and grab your boob during the boring scenes of the movie. Sick assholes. First time that happened, I was so freaked out, my fourteen year old self had my big brother take care of the boy who was stupid enough to touch me without my consent. Dean didn't want to let me date any more, and I didn't care to. It's not like I would ever see any of them again.

"What're you thinking about?" Edward asked with a disappointed look on his face. I shook my head and rested my cheek in my open palm.

"Nothing important," I told him, smiling lightly. Edward wasn't like that. At least, I was pretty damn sure he wasn't. He hadn't even tried to kiss me yet! And I would be lying to say that kissing those full, too pink lips wasn't always on my mind. I just wanted to run my hands through his hair—see if it's as soft as it looks and stare into his golden eyes and good hell, his lips was moving but I couldn't even hear the words he was speaking because I was too busy watching the way his tongue played against his words—crap. I snapped out of it when Edward coughed and rubbed the back of his neck, glancing over at the Cullen table. Jasper Hale gave a thumbs up.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly. "Sometimes I just blank." He nodded.

"It's perfectly fine."

"No, it was rude of me. What were you saying?" Edward opened his mouth to speak, but the warming bell sounded and most of the students in the lunch room started for the doors. Edward and I stayed where we were.

"Bella," Edward said, all serious sounding.

"Edward." I replied, my heart starting to beat faster.

"There are some things you don't yet know about me, but I would like you to. There are things about me that you should know, and that I want to tell you—to show you." I stopped breathing. "Will you please come with me somewhere after your classes?" his eyes were compiling, his hair was just slightly falling out of its perfect style and into his eyes; his face was soft and inviting—he was deadly. He was strange and beautiful and he would be the death of me. I was stupid and welcomed it with open arms.

"Okay." I agreed in a whisper.

"Okay?" he questioned. I nodded, knowing just how crazy and stupid I was being. I was acting purely on feelings, and these feelings are what I hated most.

"Yeah—I'll go with you." He smiled all white, perfect teeth and crinkles in the corners of his eyes.

"Thank you." He replied. He then stood from his chair and held out his hand, still smiling.

"We best be getting to class." I placed my hand in his cold one, and he pulled me to my feet. I left all common sense at that table.

* * *

I won't lie. I was nervous. I, Bella Winchester, was a nervous little thing, all because of a boy—a boy who would either make me or break me in a few short hours. Edward walked me to our next class—bio—and, not even shitting you—he pulled out my lab stool for me. I think I was as shocked as everyone who witnessed it. I muttered something that sounded like a bird saying 'thank you' and then unpacked my books from my backpack. I couldn't help but to somehow hear the tick of the big clock on the wall, somehow drowning out the sound of Mr. Banner's long, boring voice as he went on and on about things that I had learned countless times before. I could sense Edward beside me, even though his head was bend low over his work sheet and his long, thin fingers were wrapped tightly around a sharpen pencil.

I had never seen him so invested in his work before. It made me feel like I was slacking. Wanting to look like I was doing something, I took a few notes while humming. No more than a moment later did Mr. Banner's annoying voice finally cut off and I felt him in front of me.

"Miss Winchester." It took everything I had in me not to roll my eyes as I looked up. "I believe you're lost. This is Biology. Not music class." There were a few short laughs but mostly from girls like Jessica and Lauren. Banner looked so pleased with his poor joke. I felt my lips pinch together.

"I'm simply enjoying the little things in life, _sir_." I all but spit the last word and his graying eyebrows furrowed.

"You should be filling out your test sheet, not auditioning for _American Idol_." I smirked.

"I already finished." That shut him up. I reached in front of me and handed him the three piece test. He took it from me after a moment and then shook his head.

"And what are you doing here?" he grabbed my notes before I could think to hide them.

"Taking notes, sir." He frowned as he tried to read it.

"They're in…"

"Latin." I pronounced. I had never seen a look of such disbelief as the one that was on Mr. Banner's face.

"What is this?" he demanded. I raised my brows.

"I don't under—"

"I don't know what game you're playing, Miss Winchester, but I can assure you that this kind of behavior won't be—"

"If I may say something, sir," A smooth voice cut Mr. Banner off and I looked over at Edward. He sat straight up in his chair, so different from how he was hunched over just a few minutes ago. His eyes were dark and his jaw tight. "Bella has done nothing wrong. She completed her work and even went further as to take notes. Is there a rule against writing in a different language in this class?" Everything was quiet as Edward stared Mr. Banner down, and Mr. Banner visibly swallowed.

"Mr. Cullen, I don't believe I asked your opinion."

"And I don't believe it's fair of you to try to intimidate your students based solely on the fact that they may know something more than what you're teaching."

I think I actually let my breath go in one of those, "Oh, shit!" kind of ways, and I bit my lip to keep from smiling. Mr. Banner looked completely dumbfounded; his mouth kept opening and closing but he had no words. His face was red and his beady little eyes their usual watery self.

"Mr. Cullen, I will teach and discipline my students the way that I chose and you will respect me when in my classroom."

"I'm sorry, _sir._ Do you expect me to sit back and _respect _you while you chose to contradict your pervious statement of teaching your students while in fact you're telling them not to do the assignment you constructed?"

What do you say to that? I honestly, not even kidding, have never felt so much emotion than in that moment. Here was Edward, whoever he may be, defending me against some asshole high school teacher? It was so sweet I thought my teeth would fall out.

"One more word, Mr. Cullen," Mr. Banner spat out through gritted teeth.

"One more word and you will have detention for a week." Edward actually smiled; showing his full, sharp teeth and all. It was a deadly dangerous smile. I could have sworn Mr. Banner's breath caught in his throat.

"I apologize." It sounded very far from an apology. " Please, carry on with your lesson." Mr. Banner's shoulders shook as he turned around and walked to the board, picking up from where he left off. His voice trembled and he barely made eye contact with anyone after that. I looked at Edward out of the corner of my eye, and he still stared at Mr. Banner's back, his eyes cold and dark—melted gold. I felt a shiver run down my spine and I looked away, shaking my head. This was the Edward I would be seeing much more of in the future if I stuck around. This was supernatural Edward. The bell rang and I jumped to my feet, hurrying out the door before anyone else.

I walked quickly through the halls, trying my best not to hit or run into anyone as I all but ran toward the gym.

"Bella," I heard my name called. I almost stopped, but thought better to myself and kept walking.

"Bella," A cold hand grabbed my arm; stopping me and making me drop my books to the floor.

"Damn it!" I swore as I dropped to my knees and started garnering my things.

"Bella, please; calm down." Edward said, getting to his knees as well and picking up some of my things. I took a breath and tucked my hair behind my ears—something I only did when I was in panic mode. I don't know why I was freaking out. Maybe it all just hit me—finally seeing him like that.

His eyes had been so dark—so cold—not at all like the warm amber of this morning. His voice had been like silk, only adding on to the deadly serious look on his face, and when he smiled—that tight, wicked smile—it was too much. It finally showed that the guy I had fallen for was not human. I'm not stupid—I've always known he wasn't human—but I had just finally seen him as less than human and he had acted that way because of me.

"I'm calm. I'm actually very calm. I just don't want to be late." I replied, grabbing the last book and getting to my feet. I tried to look anywhere but at him.

"Bella," he said in that way of his; the way that one might try out a new word; with wonder, with beauty. "I can tell you're upset, and I'm sorry if I've been the one to upset you somehow. I had no intention of that." I finally looked at him. His eyes were light again, but this time, full of worry. I bit my lip.

"You haven't upset me, Edward. I just really have to get to class." I tried to walk pass him again, but he stopped me by quickly sidestepping in front of me.

"I did something." He said, frowning. "If this is about Banner…"

"What _was_ that?" I asked, trying to shake the picture my mind had taken of Edward's lifeless eyes out of my head. He sighed.

"I didn't mean…" he gave his head a short shake, lowing his voice and leaning closer toward me.

"I didn't mean for that to happen, but his thoughts… Bella, he is a despicable man who cannot even admit to his own stupidity. He has had it in for you since the moment you got here, and I am not going to let him bully you." I closed my eyes.

"Edward, really, that's very sweet of you, but I honestly can't afford to get into any trouble here. I didn't exactly have the best run at my last school, and this is my chance." His expression softened.

"Your chance at what?" I raised my eyes to meet his.

"To be normal," He didn't say anything and no more than a second later did the warning bell ring.

"I have to go." I mumbled. He didn't try to stop me this time, but I did turn again to tell him one thing. "I'll still go with you to wherever you wanted to take me, but no funny business. I pack a mean punch." I told him. He didn't say anything, but he pushed his lips, a dejected look crossing his face.

* * *

Gym went by much too fast. By the time it let out, I was covered in sweat and almost out of breath.

"Bella," Charlotte panted beside me. "Bella… how… did you… do that?" she wheezed, bending over and putting her hands on her knees.

"Do what?" I asked, running my hand over the back of my neck.

"You just ran twenty laps without stopping. I'm about to drop dead." Oh. That was why. How do I tell her that Dad ran us ten miles a day for years when we were kids? I was trained like a soldier. Hell, I'm pretty sure I could take on a couple of soldiers at once.

"I'm in pretty good shape." I said shortly. She looked me up and down.

"I'd say." For the first time, I noticed a look of envy in her clear blue eyes, and I rubbed my neck awkwardly.  
"I think I'm gonna hit the showers." I told her. She nodded, but said nothing else.

At Forks High, the showers were blocked off by a short wall in each stall, allowing each person their own shower room. I was thankful for that. I liked my privacy.

I showered as quickly as I could, making a semi-record for caring, and then getting dressed as quickly as possible.

"You can do this Bella. You may not even have to kill him." I told myself. Because that's what I was thinking—that's what had me worried. By the time I was standing on the front steps of school, my hair was damp, and my nerves still everywhere. I didn't know where I was supposed to meet Edward. I can't believe I was still going to an unknown location with him. I can't believe I agreed in the first place. As I stood nervously pulling the ends of my hair, Edward's sliver Volvo pulled up, and I knew there was no turning back after he opened the passenger door for me.

* * *

Things were quiet in the car. There was still a lot of awkwardness left over from earlier today and I didn't really know what to say. I wasn't good with my mouth when I wasn't being sassy or witty, so I couldn't find anything to say. I didn't want to ask him to turn on the radio—mainly because all of that Top 40 crap gave me a headache—but also because then I would be force to speak, and I was being a bit of a coward right about then.

After ten minutes of driving down a long road that was leading out of town, Edward finally pulled the car to the side of the road and to a complete stop.

"What are you—" I started to question, but Edward fixed me with a look as he turned the car off and unbuckled his seat belt.

"I want to show you something." His eyes were darker, serious. "It's a short hike. Will you come?" I looked out the window at the forest; the tall trees, the things that lurked in there. I didn't know how to reply, so I unbuckled my seat belt as my answer.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me after an hour of hiking. I nodded and then pushed my lips. We didn't say much as we walked. The woods was a cold, wet place—everything green and mossy, fresh and old, creepy as hell, but also peaceful and inviting.

"I just wish you would have told me what we were doing. These _so _aren't hiking boots." I looked down at my gray shin high boots with a bit of a heel to them and frowned. Hopefully I wouldn't ruin them.

"I'm sorry." Edward replied. "I didn't even think…" I waved my hand.

"It's fine. I like hiking, and I could use the air." I still had no idea where we were going. I hadn't been in these woods since the Wendigo issue, and even then it wasn't overly fun.

"We're almost there—less than a mile now." Edward told me. I pushed my lips and looked up at the trees overhead—their yellow and orange leaves blowing in the light breeze. I should have been freaked out.

Why was Edward taking me so deep into the woods? Everything in me—the hunter in me—was screaming at me to stop. To turn around and run, that this wasn't right and that I was being stupid. But as I was coming to learn, your mind and your heart like to tell you different things.

Finally, after what felt like years, Edward proclaimed, "We're here." I caught up to where he was and walked up beside him.

He was looking into a beautiful meadow, with bright green grass and wildflowers that some might call weeds, and I expected to see Bambi any second.

"This is beautiful." I whispered, walking into the circle of the meadow.

"I'm glad you like it." I could hear the smile in Edward's voice. It smelled like fresh rain and endless earth leading to promises of peace and a day spent at home reading your favorite book.

"What is this place?" I asked, not being able to keep the smile off my face—I could hear it in my voice.

"I come here when I need to think, which has been quite often, as of late." He said. I turned to face him.

"It's magical." I proclaimed. He smiled his beautiful, perfect, inhuman smile. I turned around again, looking at all of the brightly colored wildflowers. I had never seen something so pretty. You never really had time to smell the roses, so to speak, when you're a hunter.

"Come on, Edward." I held my hand out to him. "Come into the light!" I called. But he stayed in the shadows; his bright golden eyes staring at me like a cat watching its prey. I turned around, looking at the flowers again.

"Bella…" Edward whispered my name. I turned, surprised to see him so close to me suddenly, having noiselessly crossed the meadow to stand right behind me.

"Whoa." I instantly took a step back.

"I'm sorry." He spoke softly. "I didn't mean to frighten you." I shook my head.

"I know you're wondering why I've brought you here." I nodded. I couldn't find my voice.

"Bella, I'm not—I'm not _like _you." He told me, his brows pulled together so tightly they were becoming one.

"I know that." I told him, a secret smile coming to my face.

"I don't know how to even continue with what I'm about to tell you, but I need to tell you. I owe you that much." Edward answered.

"You don't owe me anything." I said softly, looking down. I didn't know where this was going. I didn't like where this was going.

"But I do! I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have gotten to know you. That was a mistake." Ouch. I'm not even going to try to say that didn't hurt.

"Edward…"

"No, I need to say this." He looked down, almost like a lost boy who wanted to kick at the ground with his shoe and sigh until he had a million soundless words freed.

"You know. You know that I'm not human, but I've tricked you. I made you think that I'm this nice guy who will never hurt you and always be there, but I can't promise that. I can't promise that I won't be the one to hurt you and I hate myself for that." I shook my head.

"Edward, stop—"

"I'm a monster, Bella. I could kill you right now, before you even had the chance to blink." I shook my head. I knew this was going to happen—that this was what he wanted to tell me—but I have come to realize that I didn't _want_ to know. I didn't want to be told what I already knew because then there would be nothing between us. Nothing to stop me from feeling the way that I do and making me feel wrong for feeling these very things. I shouldn't have come here in the first place. Damn it—what was _wrong_ with me?!

"But you wouldn't." I whispered, looking up at his eyes. He smiled that slow, devilish smile.

"No?" I shook my head.

"No."

"Well, you're wrong!" before I could even blink, he was halfway across the meadow, the leaves that were woken from their sleep on the forest bed still falling to the ground.

"I'm faster than you are." He shouted back to me, his lovely voice catching in the wind. He then kicked a tall, thick, moss covered tree, and it snapped within a second, falling forward and making me jump as it hit the ground with an ear slicing bang. "Stronger." He laughed, again standing in front of me, moving so quickly that I didn't even see him. He was a blur and I was a stupid, stupid girl. "So tell me, Isabella Winchester. Do you really doubt that I wouldn't kill you?" his voice was silk, seductive and challenging , his eyes dark—almost darker than I had ever seen them before—and his scent was everywhere—that cool winter crest, cinnamon and hazelnut—it was intoxicating. It was the animal willing its prey to trust him. It was all a warning of death.

"No," I said forcibly, finally being able to look him in his eyes. "I don't doubt any of that." I made clear, my voice far stronger than I was feeling.

"I don't doubt that you can kill me. I know that you can. I just doubt that you will." He laughed that bitter-cold laugh, his face becoming something more than inhuman—something terrifying.

"And why is that? There's no one here—" he looked around dramatically, waving his hand and grinning. "No one to hear you scream… I made sure of that. We're miles from anyone who might hear the tiniest whimper—the softest plea for help." He smiled then, taking two steps toward me after I took another step back. "We're all alone, Bella." He whispered, close to my ear, appearing behind me. His fingers pulled my hair away from my neck, and over one shoulder.

"We're all alone, and you smell _so_ good." I closed my eyes. I didn't dare move. Truth be told, I was kind of scared. Truth also be told, I never expected this from him. He had promised he wouldn't hurt me—and I believed him. I still do—but promises are just words set in place to get things in return. Promises can be broken like the clearest glass and stolen away like a prized heirloom. They meant nothing.

"Your blood—it _sings_ to me." He murmured, his nose lightly running down my neck. I shivered and seriously started to rethink all of this. Stupid me had gotten myself in way too deep again. I wanted to slap myself.

"Oh, dear sweet, sweet Bella… sweet, beautiful Bella, you really have no idea." He took a deep breath and then released it in a near growl. His cell phone went off then, playing an annoying generic Apple ringtone. He ignored it.

"You should get that." I told him, my breath something of a soft pant. I could feel his smirk against my skin.

"And why is that?"

"It's rude not to answer calls." He laughed, half amused, half still animalistic.

"Lecturing me on common manners at a time like this? My, you are a strange one." I sighed, my eyes closing and rolling in their sockets.

"Are you at your breaking point yet?" he questioned, his cool fingers running up and down my sleeveless arms. "Are your instincts telling you to run by now? Go ahead—we all love a good chase."

"Go to hell." I told him. His fingers stopped moving.

"I've been there and back. It's where I belong, and I've been trying to find a way back there for many years now." Slowly, I turned my head to look at him. His head was bowed, his eyes amber and his voice sad. He was so hot and cold that I couldn't keep up. Was this Edward, the nice boy that I fell in 'like' with, or Edward, the supernatural being that aimed to intimidate and put fear in me?

"But you, Bella—you changed that." He whispered, shaking his head. I turned my head back around, my back facing him. His breath tickled the back of my neck, making the fine hairs there stand up.

"Have you figured it out yet, sweet girl? Have you any idea the sick, masochistic thing that I am yet? _What_ I am?" I licked my dry lips.

"Crazy." I said, very calmly. "You're crazy." He barked out a laugh and I sprung around, looking him straight in his beautiful, unsettling face.

"That has to be the most accurate description you have ever made of me."

"Stop this." I said, finally finding my voice. "Why are you doing this to me?" he raised his eyebrows, and I had a feeling that had he not been in such a poor mood, he would have raised his arms over his head and waved his hands.

"Why am I doing this to you? Bella, why am I doing this to _myself_?" he said angrily. "I've sat beside you in class every day, within inches of you and I've never once let the blood-lust take over. I've denied myself the sweetest thing I have ever craved, and then I befriended it." I took a step back and he followed, never taking his eyes off of mine. Another step and he was in front of me again. I felt my boot catch on a raised stump and before I could save myself, I had fallen to the ground, flat on my ass. Edward came down to my level, getting down on his knees in front of me as I sat stunned.

"You are the outcome of all of my sins, Bella. This beautiful thing sent to haunt me for the horrors of my past and the mistakes of my future." He closed his eyes tightly and put his hand to his forehead, rubbing roughly, as if he could push the thoughts away.

"I keep telling myself, 'Just one taste. I can stop myself. I can do it', but I never do. I never give in to this constant craving—this _feeling _of need. And it took me so long to understand why that was."

"Why?" I whispered; my heart pounding and my eyes burning dangerously close to that familiar prick of broken promises.

"Because I _want _to refuse what I am in order to be around you, Bella… I want to throw the rest away and not have to imagine a scene where I'm covered in your blood. I've _seen _that scene, and it's damned near killed me." I stopped breathing. This was becoming too much for me. Too much to handle and I didn't know what to do any more.

"What _are_ you?" I asked of him, my voice just slightly panicked. I had more than a guess. I had the answer, but I wanted to hear him say it. To tell me I was right. It seemed that he had the same idea. His eyes were so brightly gold in that moment when he answered, "You know the answer to that, Bella." I shook my head, not wanting to believe it but knowing it was true. "No." I whispered.

"Say it." Edward demanded. I filched. "Say it, Bella. You know what I am. You _know_." I finally looked up at him fully. "I want to hear you _say_ _it_." He whispered softly, his sweet breath blowing in my face. I closed my eyes.

"Vampire…" I said very slowly. "You're a vampire." I heard Edward's breath leave him in a long, relived sigh, and then a quick intake of breath.

"I'm a monster, Bella. I just wanted you to see that."

"No. You wanted to scare me." I told him angrily, getting to my feet and glaring at him with as much hate as I could muster.

"You wanted to scare me off so I would run away. You want to show me all of these horrible things that you could do to me and then leave me very lost and empty because _you're confused_." I told him. "You're… you're selfish." I finished, not being able to say everything else that I wanted to say. He wanted to make a big show of what he was? He wanted to show me he could kill me without a second thought and then try to sweet-talk me? No. I was not taking that BS.

"You're manipulative and captivating and stubborn and a bit of an asshole—"

"Are you finished now?" I glared at him.

"No, I'm not finished! Edward, you just went on total douchebag mode and I'm freakin' pissed beyond belief at you!" I shouted. "I get it. You want me to stay away from you. You're a monster. You want to kill me but you don't want to kill me. You've never even asked yourself if I even want a say in any of this!"

"Do you?" Edward questioned. My mouth opened in disbelief. The nerve of him!

"Well, yeah! Ugh, you are so stupid!" I felt like stumping my foot and screaming. He made me feel as mad as a child that was denied a cookie.

"I can't believe you, Edward Cullen. You brought me all the way out here—playing nice all day—just to turn into a vampire asshole?!"

"I've always been a vampire—"

"You've always been an asshole, too! I'm just now realizing it." I rubbed at my eyes, hoping to push the ache that was forming away.

"You know what? Take me home. Take me home right now or just kill me. Either way, I want away from you." I told him. His eyes became blank, and his smile lost its hard line. His body was stiff. I felt harsh. I felt awful, but what else was I supposed to do? I liked him—God did I like him—but he was a freakin' vampire for hell's sake, and even though he was unlike any vamp I've ever come across, he was still what I hunted. I had already told myself that it didn't matter what he was—that I liked him and he was nice to me and I didn't think he was dangerous and he said he didn't hurt people—but I was betraying my brothers, my father—everyone that I cared about. I was going against law here, and I don't even know if he actually did bring me here to murder me. I believe he did. He closed his eyes.

"Bella…"

"What?!" I shouted, causing a few birds overhead to fly away. "What do you want from me, Edward? You made me fall for you and then you tell me that you want to kill me. You're kind of sending me mixed signals here and I don't even know if I'm safe in your company right now." He was making me lose it. I just wanted to go home. I actually didn't even have a home, but I wanted Sam and Dean. Wherever they were, that was home. He looked down; the picture of a little boy rubbing his shoe into the dirt came to mind.

"Bella, I'm sorry… I just wanted to show you what I really am; _who_ I really am. We—my kind—once we start something, we have to finish it. I'm sorry for taking it that far." I ran my hands through my hair, pulling at the roots and letting an angry sound escape me.

"Don't apologize. Don't you dare apologize at a time like this." I all but growled. "You said you wouldn't hurt me." I whispered. "I believed you…"

"I won't." he said, just as soft. I laughed.

"Did you not hear a word you just said? Excuse me if I found that hard to believe." I then looked him in his eyes; his sad, golden eyes. "Edward, you're a _vampire_." He smiled sadly, his eyes hard.

"Yes, I know. I have been for a very long time." I calmly sat back down on the soft ground, or maybe I fell, I don't really know. I just knew I couldn't stand any longer. "Shit." I mumbled to myself. "Crap, crap, crap." I locked my arms under my legs and stared straight ahead.

"Bella," Edward questioned, "are you alright?" _stupid question, Edward,_ I wanted to say, but my mouth wasn't working. I should have been running—quite possibly screaming. I should have been calling Sam and Dean the second I found out what Edward was. I should have been trying to get as far away from him as humanly possible. But no, I sat down and had a freak out session that was much over-due. That happened to me a lot. My body and minds nature reaction came a little later than most.

He got down on the ground beside me and I filched away from his touch when he reached his hand out to me. His eyes found mine as he slowly lowered his hand away from my face. I couldn't get his look of sad disappointment out of my mind when he said, "You should put your head between your knees. Breathe deeply." I couldn't tell you the number of times I have actually done that—I've done it a lot—but this time, it was doing_ anything_ but helping.

"Bella, I swear I won't hurt you. I'm so sorry for frightening you. I had to try."

"Try what?" I asked weakly. It seemed I had used up all of my angry energy for today.

"I had to try to give you one last chance to run away and be finished with me. To leave and continue on with your life; to be normal, like you said earlier." I shook my head.

"That's not the way you do things, Edward. That's not how this works."

"Then tell me how it works!" Edward pleaded. "I'm not used to this, Bella. I don't do this. I don't interact with humans and I certainly don't fall in love with them." I swear to whatever is out there that my heart gave out.

"What?" my breath left me and went out with that one word. I couldn't handle this. "I'm sorry_, what?" _I repeated. Edward opened that beautiful, perfect, vampire mouth to say something, but in my most disappointing moment of my life, everything went back, and I, Bella Winchester, who has gone up against many great and scary things, fainted.

It happens to the best of us.

* * *

**I'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by**

**We could be a story in the morning, but we'll be a legend tonight  
I'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by  
And they can speak our names in a dead language  
'Cause you and I, we're alive  
But just for a moment  
Just for a moment**

* * *

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Do You Want Me (Dead?) -All Time Low**

* * *

**Hey everyone! I am so, so, so awfully sorry for the long wait! A lot of crazy things have happened and I am about to fill you all in. But first, I would like to address something.**

**A month or so ago, I was sent two very rude, very unnecessary reviews and personal messages on here by someone who clearly did not think of anything other than themselves at the time of typing those words.**

**This person called me, and I quote, 'Fickle, awful, terrible, and the worst person ever, and they were tired of my fickleness'. They then demanded that I put _MY_ (YES, THIS IS MY STORY, IF YOU ARE NOT AWARE) MY story up for adoption because I can't update every week.**

_**EXCUSE YOU? **_

**I have a life. I have friends, a family, school, a job, and a puppy that has been sick since the day I got him, and I _need_ to take care of all of that first. If you can't understand that, okay, fine. But please—don't you dare ever call someone such horrible things just because they can't always update within a reasonable time frame. I write because I enjoy it—not because I have to.**

**I'm so sorry for that rant, but I am honestly so offended right now.**

**With all of that being said, HOW ARE ALL OF YOU?!**

**I've missed you guys! Since I've last been on here, I've gotten a puppy! He is now a beautiful four month old Blue Merle Australian Shepherd! His name is Brighten Kennedy. :) Bright is his first name, Kennedy his middle, but I love calling him by his full name. :) He is honestly the most adorable, smartest little thing ever. He even has baby blue eyes! Ahhh, I love him! He's named after one of my favorite bands (Brighten) and Kennedy is after Kennedy Brock, who is in my favorite band, The Maine. :)**

**But enough about that! Tell me what's new with you guys!**

**This time I SWEAR a new chapter will be up within two weeks, and in between that time, you may get a few smart 'bonus' chapters, which will be short and often from the P.O.V. of secondary characters! It'll also after some insight into some of your questions, because sadly those questions will not be answered until a few more chapters in! But I swear—you will get your answers before Not as It Seems comes to an end!**

**Please review! I love hearing your thoughts. I love you guys. Have a wonderful day! :)  
**


End file.
